Dragonball Ex
by Majin Ruky
Summary: Ruky ist allein unterwegs und gerät in einen grausamen Schneesturm. Sie ist verzweifelt und gibt sich selbst auf während man in der Festung Ex fest stellt, dass die kleine Ruky verschwunden ist, Ärger für Vegeta ist damit vorprogrammiert...
1. Ein neues Leben

**ドラゴンボォルエックス**

**Dragonball EX**

**Re-Version**

**Onnextra Zyklus**

_Vorwort:_

_Diese Dragonball Fanfiction habe ich schon vor langer Zeit, um genau zu sein, als ich in der siebten und achten Klasse war geschrieben. Da die Geschichte aber völlig untauglich ist, um sie jemanden richtig präsentieren zu können, habe ich mich kurzerhand entschlossen eine überarbeitete Version der Geschichte zu schreiben.  
Diese Geschichte zieht sich auf mehrere hundert Seiten hin - selbst in der Rohform. Deshalb wird sich zeigen wer den Elahn hat diese Geschichte ganz zu verfolgen._

_Die Geschichte teilt sich in Zyklen auf, wie auch schon in Dragonball Z, je nach Gegner_

_beginnt ein neuer Zyklus. Der ersre ist der Onnextra Zyklus und es werden noch 3 weitere folgen (sofern ich das richtig in Erinnerung habe). _

_Wie ich schon in meiner forherigen Dragonball Fanfiction erzählte, konnte diese Geschichte ihren eigentlichen Zweck nicht erfüllen. Ich hoffe aber trotzdem, dass sich einige der Geschichte anschließen und auch bis zum Schluss dabei bleiben. Es ist trotzdem eine teils ganz witzige Lebensgeschichte eines weiblichen Saiyajins. So stelle ich mir auf jeden Fall an exiting life of a real Saiyajin vor XD_

_Jetzt aber viel Spaß. Am Ende eines jeden Kapitels könnt ihr noch ein Nachwort von mir lesen, worin ich erkläre was ich verändert oder ganz neu dazu gebracht habe._

**Kapitel 1:**

**Ein neues Leben**

In der jetzigen Zeit stehen Kämpfe wie in den Jahren zu DB nicht mehr an der Tagesordnung. Die Erde erfreute sich schon seid langem an wohlverdientem Frieden. Unsere Erde war schon lange ein friedlicher Ort in dem man leben konnte. Kein Leid aus dem All bedrohte den Blauen Planeten.

In Japan lebte ein kleines Mädchen namens Ruky Tachikawa und ging in die zweite Klasse einer Grundschule. Sie hatte eine geheime Gabe, die sie selbst noch nicht ganz als eine "Gabe" realisierte. Sie konnte in ihren Träumen allerhand sehen, sie träumte von fernen Planeten und Völkern die, die Erde schon lange vergessen hatte. Das es jene Völker geben musste, wusste Ruky, doch wie nahe sie ihr waren, das konnte sie auch nur schwer ahnen.

Ihre Eltern reagierten mit tiefster Abneigung gegen diese Flausen. Allgemein benahmen sich diese Menschen nicht, als waren sie Rukys Eltern.

An jenem Tage war Ruky´s Klasse auf Museumstour in Toukyou. Ein Museum über das Meer, was für Tiere und Pflanzen dort lebten und was es für Fahrzeuge gab.  
Ein großgewachsener Mann mit blondgefärbten Haaren führte sie herum. Vor einem Aquarium kamen sie erneut zum stehen um zu hören was der Mann über die Fische zu sagen hatte, als plötzlich noch jemand erschien.  
Ein zweiter Mann, mit merkwürdiger Kleidung. Er war sogar noch größer als der blonde Führer und bald sollte sich Rukys Schicksal für immer entscheiden.

Der blonde machte ein sehr verärgertes Gesicht: "Können Sie nicht lesen? Nur Mitarbeiter dürfen die hinteren Räume mit Gästen betreten. Bitte gehen Sie wieder zu den vorderen Räumen!"  
"Nnnach ... halt den Mund ich hab' was zu erledigen!", knurrte der Fremde.

Ruky sah sich den Fremden genau an, er hatte ganz grüne Haut. Seine Kleidung glich einem Inder soweit Ruky es erkennen konnte, es sah auf jeden Fall so aus als ob dieser Herr aus einem warmen Land käme.

"Ihr seid ein Namekianer, nicht wahr?", fragte Ruky.

"Woher weißt du das, Kleine?", wollte der Fremde wissen.

"Das ist doch ganz einfach", kicherte Ruky, "wenn jemand mit grüner Haut und solcher Kleidung hier auftaucht, dann kann es nur ein Namekianer sein. Ihr habt sicher auch Fühler unter Eurem Turban versteckt!"

Ruky wurde nach ihrem Redeschwall plötzlich ganz rot im Gesicht, soviel zu reden sah ihr nicht ähnlich. Und schon gar nicht zu einem Fremden.  
Der Namekianer allerdings sah überrascht auf das kleine Mädchen hinab, das ihm gerade mal bis zur Hüfte ging, und noch verdutzter sah er aus, als er Ruky auch noch vor sich knien sah.

"Warum kniest du jetzt plötzlich? Wie heißt du, Mädchen?", fragte er.

"Mein Name ist Tachikawa Ruky. Ich weiß von den Kräften des Volkes von Namek und habe daher großen Respekt vor Euch!", antwortete sie.

Der Fremde lächelte leicht: "Nun, dumm bist du auf keinen Fall. Da du mir deinen Namen verraten hast, werde ich dir auch meinen nennen, ich bin Oberteufel Piccolo. Und ich bin sogar einer der stärksten Namekianer, wenn nicht sogar der stärkste - ohne dabei angeben zu wollen."

Piccolo zwinkerte Ruky mit einem Lächeln zu, die darauf erneut ein leichtes Kichern hören lies.

Der Rest der Menschen, denen Ruky keinerlei Beachtung mehr schenkte, schaute ziemlich verwirrt drein. Auch Rukys einzige Freundinnen Minami und Minako sahen mit offenen Mündern auf den grünen Fremden.

Piccolo hatte nun einen eindringlichen Gesichtsausdruck und fragte noch etwas: "Woher weißt du von uns Namekianern? Und von unseren Künsten?"

"Nun Herr, ich träume. Ich wollte schon gar nicht mehr glauben dass es diese fernen Planeten und dessen Völker gibt. Aber Ihr seid hier aufgetaucht und ich denke dann gibt es auch all die anderen. Und die Saiyajins?", fragte Ruky aufgeregt, "Obwohl ich auch die Zerstörung des Planeten Vegeta sah..."

"Dich wird es jetzt wahrscheinlich wundern, ich komme von eben solchen Leuten. Wir haben eine Art Gemeinschaft in den Bergen gegründet. Wir trainieren und leben zusammen. Der Grund warum ich mit dir Kontakt aufnehmen wollte ist, dass wir öfter des Nachts eine große Kraft hier in Toukyou gespürt haben. Ich glaube, sie kommt von dir. Ich habe einen weiteren Saiyajin, Tachikawa Ruky gefunden!", meinte Piccolo.

"Mich? Aber Herr ... Sie meinen doch nicht!", fragte Ruky stotternd.

"Ich habe deine Aura gespürt. Ich erkenne die Aura eines Saiyajins! Und deine Hilfe könnten wir ganz gut gebrauchen, mit etwas Training dürftest du genauso stark werden wie die anderen", meinte Piccolo und versuchte noch etwas weiter auf Ruky's überrascht protenstierende Miene einzugehen, "Durch deine Träume, hast du sicher auch durch Taar erfahren ... - nicht? Nun um ehrlich zu sein: wir befürchten dass er schon bald gar nicht mehr im Geheimen handeln wird. Er bereitet uns einige Schwierigkeiten.

Aber nun zu etwas anderem: vertraust du nicht meinen Worten? Glaubst du nicht auch das du ein Saiyajin bist?"

Ruky schenkte Piccolo einen zweifelnden Blick, es stimmte, manchmal konnte sie wirklich die Beherrschung verlieren und ziemlich wütend werden, damit hatte sie sich auch schon einen "guten" Ruf in der Schule gemacht, aber so stark wie ein Saiyajin war sie niemals.

"Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, können Saiyajins sich bei Vollmondlicht in Riesenaffen verwandeln. Du darfst dir den Vollmond auch nicht ansehen oder?", fragte der Namekianer.

Ruky nickte unauffällig und begann leise zu sprechen: "Dann taucht also dieses Monster bei Vollmond auf?"

"Richtig. Und du kannst dich nicht unter Kontrolle bringen wenn du dich einmal verwandelt hast. Deshalb fehlt dir auch dein Schwanz, Menschen sind ja auch nicht blöd, die können auch eins und eins zusammen zählen", entgegnete Piccolo, "Also was ist jetzt, willst du mich zur Festung Ex begleiten?"

"Ich darf also wirklich mitkommen?", fragte Ruky hoffnungsvoll.

Piccolo nickte und wandte sich an ihre Klasse, sie standen noch immer wie Schafe in einer Herde zusammen: "Shinakawa-Sensei, bitte richten Sie meinen Eltern aus, dass sie mich nun entlich los sind! Ich werde womöglich meine richtige Familie wiederfinden!"

Dann sprach sie zu ihren beiden Freundinnen: "Minami, Minako. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder!"

Piccolo nahm das junge Mädchen an sich, wohlwissend dass sie noch nicht in der Lage sein konnte zu fliegen. Ruky gefiehl das Gefühl frei in der Luft zu schweben. Nach einer kleinen Weile befanden sie sich allerdings in einer Gegend, die eher einer Einöde glich. Ruky sah Piccolo fragend an.

"Ich weiß noch ganz genau, wie ich schon vor langer Zeit einen Saiyajin auf deine Kampfkraft testete. Bitte erschrick nicht, aber ich muss dich jetzt in Gefahr bringen!", erklärte Piccolo langsam, aber in beruhigenden Ton.

Da Ruky keine Ahnung hatte, wirkte sie recht panisch. Plötzlich wurde Ruky ziemlich grob von Piccolo am Kragen ihrer Schuluniform hochgezogen und in die Richtung eines Berges geschleudert. Das junge Mädchen schloss in Panik die Augen, doch bevor sie den Berg erreichte, spürte sie wie ihr Körper heiß wurde. Ein lautes Krachen war zu hören, aber sie befand sich kurz danach wieder sicher auf dem Boden.

Piccolo war keines falls überrascht über das Ergebnis, Ruky allerdings schon.

"Dein Körper hat eine große Menge Energie freigesetzt, weil du ein untrainierter Saiyajin bist. Deine Energie entspricht der eines Saiyajins, wenn du in Gefahr bist dann hilfst du dir automatisch", meinte er.

"Dann meinen Sie, ich bin eine vom Volk der Saiyajins!", fragte Ruky.

"Ganz genau", entgegnete Piccolo, "zbd azf der Festung Ex, an dem Ort, wo wir, die Gruppe Z leben, ja dort wohnen auch noch einige Saiyajins. Einen der Saiyajins solltest du dir gut merken: Vegeta.

Er ist der Erbe des Planeten der Saiyajins, der zerstört wurde vor langer Zeit. Und ich denke, er wird dein Lehrer werden."

"Prinz Vegeta?", sagte Ruky.

Piccolo nickte: "Ja, aber sei gewarnt. Die Saiyajins sind etwas eigen. Sie sind sehr stolz musst du wissen. Wahrscheinlich wird dich Vegeta dich gar nicht erst als echten Saiyajin akzeptieren. Also verdiene dir sein Vertrauen."

Piccolo lächelte Ruky dabei ermutigend an, denn er wollte ihr ja nicht gleich den Mut nehmen.

"Prinz Vegeta...", murmelte Ruky noch einmal wie gebannt und beide machten sich wieder auf den Weg.

Nach einer ein- einhalb Stunden langen Flugreise, kam die Festung Ex, groß, gewaltig und schön wie sie war, in Sichtweite.

Ruky staunte nicht schlecht über diesen traumhaften Anblick.

"Ah, Piccolo kommt zurück. Dann können wir ja endlich beginnen!", meinte Son-Goku mit knurrendem Magen.

"Immer das Selbe mit dir, das du nur ans trainieren und essen denken kannst!", stöhnte Bulma genervt, die Chichi half noch eine weitere Schüssel auf den Tisch zu stellen.

Vegeta knurrte ebenfalls mürrisch: "Wie's aussieht kommt er nicht allein. Das ist noch eine schwächliche Energie bei ihm! Die ist ja gerade zu menschlich!"

"Dann hat er den neuen Krieger wirklich gefunden!", meinte ein Junge im Teenager-Alter.

"Mach dich nicht lächerlich Son-Gohan! Das ist höhstens ein Mensch!", fuhr der Prinz Son-Goku's ältesten Sohn an.

Die Tür find auf und Piccolo schob das Mädchen vor sich her, das schüchtern in die Runde sah. Vegeta setzte eine seiner hochmütigen Mienen auf und ließ ein wohlhörbares "tse" durch die Halle tönen. Er wandte sich grinsend an Piccolo:  
"Na, was haben wie heute angeschleppt, Piccolo?"

"Ach Vegeta sperr die Augen auf!", fauchte Piccolo zurück.

Vegeta musterte die schüchterne Ruky flüchtig. Ein kleines Mädchen mit schwarzen Haar das ihr zerzaust nach allen Seiten herunterhing und ihr bis in die Kniekehlen reichte. Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Saiyajin hatte sie also auf jeden Fall, doch eines war eher untypisch, ihre Augen waren blau, was bisher nur bei dem Halb-Saiyajin Trunks vorkam. Seinem eigenen Sohn. Und sie hatte eben keinen Affenschwanz.

"Ein Menschenmädchen? Als ob wir keine beherrbergen würden!", sagte Vegeta uninteressiert.

"Ein Saiyajin"; wiedersprach Piccolo, "sie hat vielleicht noch keinen Schwanz, aber ich erkenne die Energie eines Saiyajins."

Vegeta ließ ein abfälliges Geräusch hören. Ruky fühlte sich ein bisschen verloren in der großen Halle, vor all den fremden Gesichtern und nur mit Piccolo an der Seite.

"Papa!", ertönte die Stimme eines kleinen Jungen, der vermutlich genauso alt war wie Ruky, "Schau doch erst mal was sich machen lässt."

Ruky sah überrascht auf den Jungen, der ebenfalls einen Schweif hatte, er hatte ungewöhnlich lilanes Haar.

Vegeta grinste Piccolo noch immer höhnisch an: "So Piccolo. Was kann denn dein neuer Fund? Ich finde er sieht ziemlich mikrig aus, für meinen Geschmack jedenfalls."

Der Prinz erhob sich und ging hinüber zu Piccolo und Ruky. Dabei hatte sie das Gefühl von brutaler Wärme im ganzen Körper, sie wusste das es zu Vegeta gehören musste, wie eine Art Erkennungszeichen. Damit hatte Ruky ihre erste Aura, die sie je aufspüren konnte, eine Aura die intensiv und stark war, eben wie Feuer brannte und die ihr Angst einjagte.

"Blas dich nicht so auf!", mahnte Piccolo, er hatte Ruky's Hand ergriffen, da er wohl spürte, dass sie ziemlich unsicher war und sich vielleicht sogar fürchtete, denn sie drohte sich hinter Piccolo zu verstecken, "Sie weiß doch erst seit ein paar Minuten, dass sie ein Saiyajin ist. Somit kann sie also schlecht wissen wie man kämpft oder fliegt oder sonst etwas, Vegeta!"

"Chi, schon wieder so ein Anfänger! Genau wie diese möchtegern Saiyajins Son-Gohan und Kakarott!", meinet Vegeta scharf und rollte mit den Augen.

Ruky hatte sich durch Piccolos Stütze ein wenig Mut zusammen gesammelt, doch auch jetzt noch konnte sie dieses lodernde Feuer spüren, dass sie verletzen und am liebsten sofort nach draußen werfen wollte. Sie konnte ihre Schritte auf Vegeta nur sehr langsam und teilweise zitternd tun. Ruky war sich bewusst das nun alles von einem Training bei dem Prinzen abhing. Sie kniete vor ihm nieder und es war ehrlich gemeint. Respekt und Utergebenheit strahlte sie aus.

"Prinz vegeta ich bitte Euch!", sagte sie zuerst ganz leise auf den Boden starrend, doch dann erhob sie den Kopf und sah den Prinzen mit toternster Miene an, "Ich bitte Euch um ein Training! ich weiß, dass Ihr mich überhaupt nicht kennt. Für Euch ist das sicher schon ein Grund mich wegen dieser absurden Bitte zu töten aber, aber ich möchte dass Ihr etwas wisst:

Wenn Ihr mich trainiert, dann werde ich immer an Eurer Seite stehen. Wenn es mir möglich ist, möchte und werde ich an Eurer Seite stehen und kämpfen!"

Vegeta grinste, es war ihm nicht mehr möglich ein lautes Lachen zu verkneifen, es hallte durch die ganze Halle: "Zur Hölle Piccolo eines muss ich dir lassen, das 'Ding' ist wirklich amüsant, wenn sie eines Tages dazu in der Lage sei, dann würde sie an meiner Seite kämpfen!"

Vegeta hatte seine Hände in die Hüften gestämmt und beugte sich zu Ruky herunter, mit einem Grinsen das einem fast Angst einjagen konnte: "Nun denn, hat unser kleiner möchtegern Saiyajin einen Namen?"

"Ta ... Tachikawa Ruky! Ich heißte Ruky, Prinz Vegeta-sama!", antwortete sie schnell.

"Wie ich's mir gedacht habe, sie hat keinen saiyanischen Namen. Zu schade das ich die Identität deines Vaters nicht kenne, sonst wüsste ich deinen vollen Namen", meinte Vegeta, "nun gut, dann werde ich dir eben einen Namen geben. Ab heute nenne ich dich Tamanegi!"

(Tamanegi ist das Japanische Wort für Zwibel)

Vegeta setzte sich wieder neben seine Frau Bulma.

Ruky sah überrascht aus, ihr wurde ein richtiger saiyanischer Name gegeben. Sie würde zu einem Krieger ausgebildet um die Erde zu beschützen.

In ihr erstarrtes Blickfeld kam nun eine junge Hand.

"Komm, steh wieder auf! Der Hallenboden ist doch ganz kalt", vor ihr stand Son-Goten, der jüngere Sohn Son-Goku's, "mach dir nur keine Sorgen, an Vegeta's Aura gewöhnst du dich schon noch, die ist sehr stark oder?"

Ruky ergriff Son-Goten's Hand und stand auf, sie nickte ganz leicht und sagte mit sehr leiser Stimme: "Ja. Sie ist wie schwarzes Fegefeuer!"

Piccolo und Son-Goten begeleiteten Ruky an den Tisch.

"Piccolo weiß nachtürlich wann es sich gehört einen Gast mitzubringen", meinte Chichi, Son-Goku's Frau, "übrigens, das sind Goten-chan und Gohan-chan, meine Söhne. Ich denke bei uns wirst du dich wohl fühlen, übrigens wird dich nur Vegeta bei diesem selten dämlichen Namen nennen! Aber was rede ich denn soviel, Saiyajins müssen viel Essen, vor allem weil ja sicher dein Training schon gleich beginnen soll."

Ruky nickte, ihr knurrte der Magen gewaltig. Wie immer hatte sie sich kein Pausenbrot mitnehmen dürfen.

"Ruky-san!", sagte Trunks und zog damit ihren Blick auf sich, "Mein Name ist Trunks. Was hast du eigentlich zu denen gesagt, die auf dich aufpassen? Haben die dich etwa einfach so gehen lassen?"

Ruky erkannte Trunks als den Jungen, der den Prinzen als "Vater" bezeichnet hatte, sie nickte noch einmal leicht: "Ich bin ganz froh, sie los zusein. Und meine Erziehungsberechtigten sicherlich auch. Trunks, sei nicht so höflich, sollten wir nicht vielleicht, Freunde sein?"

Die Überraschung seitens Ruky's Aussage über ihre Eltern stand dem jungen Prinzen ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch er lächelte und nickte dann, er begann kurz darauf wieder zu sprechen: "Ich denke so ist es doch ganz gut, niemand vermisst jemanden. Ach, wo wird Ruky-chan eigentlich unter gebracht? Bekommt sie ein eigenes Zimmer?"

"Sie kann doch in eurem Zimmer bleiben. Soviel ich wei´müsste noch ein Bett frei sein!", antwortete Son-Goku, der ihnen gegenüber saß.

"Ich glaub jetzt hackt's! Glaubst du Tamanegi fände es so toll ein Zimmer mit drei Jungen zu teilen!", fragte Vegeta, "Wie immer dumm wie Bauernbrot, Kakarott!"

"Wir haben aber nicht so viele Zimmer, um sie allein in eines zu schicken, Vegeta", bemerkte Bulma, "außerdem: wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn du neu in eine Gruppe kommst und niemand dich kennt? Wir können sie doch nicht einfach allein lassen, oder was meinst du, Ruky-chan?"

Ruky war von Bulma's Art beeindruckt, wenn sie so mit Vegeta sprechen konnte, dann musste sie etwas ganz besonderes sein und dann wandte sie sich auch noch ganz zu Ruky's Überraschung an sie.

"Oh, tja...", Ruky errötete leicht, da sie nicht mit direkten Kontakt gerechnet hatte, "Das wäre total in Ordnung für mich!"

"Meine Mama ist die Einzige, die sich gegen meinen Papa wagen darf!", erklärte Trunks, "Du hast sicher schon verstanden, das wir hier nicht nur Saiyajins und Namekianer sind oder? Meine Mama und Goten-kun's Mama sind Menschen. Genau wie Tenshinhan, Chaozu und Yamchu!"

Nun war Ruky alles verständlich. Die Mutter des jungen Prinzen war ein Mensch, deshalb sah er anders aus als die anderen Saiyajins.

"Du solltest tüchtig essen! So ein Training ist kein Zuckerschlecken", meinte Piccolo.

"Entschuldigung. Ich habe zwar seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr so gut gegessen, aber ich befürchte mein Magen ist etwas klein!", entgegnete sie lächelnd.

Nach dem Essen fing es zu Vegeta's Enttäuschung nicht sofort zum Training. Ruky wurde zuerst zum Zimmer geleitet. Son-Gohan, der ebenfalls dort wohnte, öffnete die Tür. Ruky staunte nicht schlecht. Das Zimmer war größer als ihre kleine Dachkammer zu Hause, selbst wenn man hier zu viert wohnen musste.

"Tja es ist nicht gerade groß!", gab Son-Goten zu, "um genau zu sein ist es sogar das kleinste Zimmer in der festung."

"Wie jetzt, ehrlich?", staunte Ruky, "Meine Güte, zu Hause hätte ich lange auf sowas warten können!"

"Wirklich? Na du hast bestimmt vorbildliche Eltern gehabt", stellte Trunks fest und fuhr fort, "Nun, du wirst über meinem Bett schlafen, Gohan-kun und Goten-kun schlafen dort!"

Trunks hatte auf ein Doppelstockbett gegenüber gezeigt. Inzwischen ging Son-Gohan los um für Ruky Bettzeug zu besorgen. Er und Bulma konnten Chichi noch gerade davon abhalten ihr rosa Bettbezug miti Blümchen und Flauschewölkchen-Aufdruck zu geben. Ruky hatte schon bemerkt, dass eigentlich alle Saiyajins einen Affenschwanz hatten und schon deshalb fühlte sie sich ein bisschen außem vor.

"Ihr drei seid richtige Saiyajins, nicht?", fragte sie vorsichtshalber.

"Jepp", antwortete Son-Goten, "Aber wir sind auch Halbmenschen. Unsere Mütter sind schließlich Menschen!"

Trunks zeigte ruckartig mit dem Finger in Ruky's Gesicht und hatte einen mindestens genauso ernsten Gesichtsausdruck wie Vegeta zuvor.

"Was...?", sagte Ruky verwirrt.

"Das bedeutet du bist ein reinblütiger Saiyajin und du wirst unserem Volk die größte Ehre erweisen müssen! Also trainiere hart damit du eines Tages unsere Kräfte überholst!", sagte Trunks mit höhst offizieller und theatralischer Stimme, er stockte, "Oder irgendwie sowas. Ganz ehrlich, Ruky-chan. Ich meine, welcher Saiyajin soll schon auf der Erde sein, den wir nicht bemerkt haben. Und wer hätte sein Kind denn einfach so liegen gelassen?"

Son-Goten kringelte sich vor lachen auf dem Bett: "Muaaahh, Trunks-kun du kannst deinen Vater wirklich gut imitieren! Du wirst bestimmt mal ein genauso stolzer Saiyajin!"

"Glaub ich nicht, das ist mir nicht so angeboren. Aber wir sollten uns jetzt wirklich zum Training begeben", entgegnete Trunks.

Was das Gerede von halbblütigen oder vollblütigen Saiyajins zubedeuten hatte, wusste oder verstand Ruky noch nicht. Für sie war dies eher wie ein Traum. Ein schöner Traum, der allerdings auch sehr schnell unangenehm werden konnte.

Der Weg zu den Trainingshallen führte durch die Gärten der festung. Wenn diese Festung nicht wie westliche Burgen ausgesehen hätte, dann wäre es sicher dem Kaiser Palast gleich gekommen.

Vegeta wartete bereits auf die Kinder.

"Also dann Ruky, viel Glück. Vegeta ist ein strenger Lehrer!", flüsterte Son-Goten ihr zu und Ruky schwarnte schon gar nichts Gutes mehr.

"Jungs, ihr dreht ein paar Runden zum Aufwärmen und dann beschäftigt ihr euch ein bisschen. Tamanegi muss schließlich alles vom Urschleim auf lernen!", meinte Vegeta und wartete auf die Bestätigung der beiden Jungen. Die beiden nickten noch und machten sich sofort auf den Weg.

Vegeta musterte Ruky genau, die Schuluniform war noch immer etwas schmuddelig von Piccolo's Test. Ein überhebliches Grinsen stand auf Vegeta's Gesicht.

"Nun, Anfangs dachte ich noch, dass ich dich gleich zusammen mit den Jungs trainieren lasse, aber dir fehlen ja selbst die Grundlagen. Sogar ein anstendiger Kampfanzug!", bemerkte der Prinz und gab Ruky ein Bündel Stoff in die Hand. Ruky nahm es entgegen, dabei trafen sich ihre Hände, sie hatte eigentlich eine kalte raue Hand erwartet, doch Vegeta's waren warm und seicht. Das schrieb ihr die Überraschung förmlch ins Gesicht. Vegeta's Blick war kalt und bohrend wie immer.  
Ruky zog sich um und stand nun bereit vor Vegeta.

"Nun denn, Tamanegi. Greif mich an!", befahl Vegeta mit einem höhnischen Grinsen und nahm seine Abwehrhaltung ein. Ruky stand die Überraschung ins Gesicht geschrieben: "Was?"

"Bist du taub? Du sollst mich angreifen oder willst du dass ich dich windelweich prügle!", schrie der Prinz sie an, so dass es ihr durch Mark und Knochen ging, sie reagierte sofort auf den Befehl hin und schlugmit der Faust zu. Vegeta's Hand fing die ihre auf.

"Zu langsam, ich schaff dich doch mit links. So schlägt man zu!", sagte Vegeta ungewöhnlich ruhig und schlug nur mit wenig Schwung und nicht einem bisschen Energie zu.

Ruky dachte für einen Moment das ihr der Kopf wegflog. Es pfäfferte ordentlich an ihrer Wange udn kurz darauf merkte sie wie sie hart auf den Hallenboden aufschlug. Ein paar mSekunden bekam sie keine Luft,

"Na los steh auf, geschlafen wird noch nicht. Greif mich noch mal an. Und denk daran, erhöhe deine Geschwindigkeit. Du bist doch ein Saiyajin! Wenn du dich nicht anstrengst, dann kann ich dich hier nicht brauchen, verstanden?", befahl Vegeta schroff.

Ruky rappelte sich auf, ihr fegte der Schmerz durch Arme und Beine und überhaupt durch ihre ganzen Glieder, doch sie griff erneut an.

Diesen Ablauf - angreifen - auf den Boden geschlagen werden - wiederholten Vegeta und Ruky an die 10 mal. Und bei jedem weiteren Mal war Ruky zwar etwas schneller im Angriff, jedoch brauchte sie unwahrscheinlich viel Zeit um sich wieder aufzurappeln um neu anzugreifen. Und damit Vegeta sich wenigstens ein bisschen um die anderen beiden kümmern konnte schickte er Ruky endlose Runden laufen, die von einer Maschine gezählt und auf Zeit gemässen wurden.

Das Training war erst um viertel nach neun zu ende, Ruky hatte ohne Pause an jenem Tage trainiert und nach dem Essen sank Ruky ziemlich erschöpft ins Bett und viel in einen schwarzen unruhigen Schlaf.

Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 2: Ruky's Visionen

_Nachwort zu Kapitel 1:_

_So hat das alles angefangen, Ruky traf in einer Raumstation in Japan (der RF für Raum-Fahrt) auf Piccolo der sie ohne umschweife darauf ansprach das sie ein Saiyajin sei. Ich habe die Raumstation zu einem Museum für Meereskunde gemacht. Und Ruky hatte auch ziemlich lange mit Piccolo diskutiert oder? Das schien mir natürlicher als Piccolo's Reden vom Saiyajin einfach so zu glauben.  
Son-Gohan, wo ist deine Dauerwelle geblieben?  
In der ersten Version wundert sich Ruky über die Affenschwänze die, die Saiyajins haben, Trunks zeigt genervt auf Son-Gohan's und erklärt. dass sich dieser eine Dauerwelle hat reinmachen lassen. Ich hab das weggelassen. Es war einfach zu lächerlich, aber irgendwie doch ganz lustig. _

_Tamanegi? Wo ist der Bananen Knock Out(i) geblieben?_

_In der ersten Version heißt Ruky mit Sainischem Namen Bannocky. Ein gekünsteltes WOrt da ich keine japanischen Wörter für gemüse kannte. So wurde sie zum Bananen Knock Out, der Bannocky. Aber in dieser Version heißt sie Zwiebel - Tamanegi.  
Vegeta's Feuer:_

_Vegeta's Aura habe ich nie wirklich erwähnt. Nun doch ich hatte geschrieben dass Ruky ihn aufspüren konnte ... aber wie sie ihn spüren konnte und was sie dabei empfindet, das habe ich nie erwähnt und geschrieben. Aber ein wildes schwarzes Feuer das alles und jeden bekämpfen, besiegen und bestrafen wollte ... so stelle ich mir Vegeta's Aura und Macht vor. _

_Vegeta's hartes Training ist übrigens noch härter geworden als in der ersten Version. Ruky hat es nicht einmal geschafft Vegeta zu erreichen. Aber sie muss sich nur ein bisschen mehr anstrengen, dann schafft sie es auch. _

_Tja Leute, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, ich freue mich auf Komentare und viel Spaß auch beim zweiten Kapitel - _


	2. Ruky's Visionen

Kapittel 2:

Ruky-chan's Visionen

ヴィジョンのルキ

Das Training war am vorigen Tage erst um viertel nach neun zu Ende, Ruky hatte Vegeta nicht zufrieden gestellt, aber immerhin schon gelernt, dass man seine Kampfkraft unter Kontrolle bringen konnte und dies auch besser tat um Gegner zu bekämpfen.

Am liebsten hätte sie sich gleich nach dem Abendessen ins bett plumsen lassen , doch Piccolo rief sie noch einmal zu sich und besah sich die kleinen Wunden die sie während ihres ersten Trainings abbekommen hatte. Piccolo teilte sich mit Dende, einem weiteren Namekianer, der magische Kräfte hatte.

"Wie ich sehe hat Vegeta dich ganz schön hart dran genommen, Ruky-chan. Geht's dir soweit gut?", fraget Piccolo und schnappte sich ihren Arm.

Ruky nickte nur, ihr tat alles weh, aber das auch erst der Anfang.

"Aber der eigentliche Grund warum ioch dich rief war, weil ich dich etwas fragen wollte", sagte Piccolo, "eine ganz kleine Information über dich Ruky-chan. Wir wüssten gern woher du kommst. Du kannst dich nicht zufällig an ein einziges Ereignis von Früher erinnern? Zum Beispiel der Name von deinem Saiyajin-Vater. Vegeta ist so interessiert zu wissen wer du bist!"

"Tja, Vegeta Ouji-sama wollte das auch schon wissen. Aber ich habe auch ihn enttäuschen müssen. Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr wie ich auf der Erde gelandet bin, wer meine Eltern sind oder warum ich diese Dinge sehen kann, die ich sehe!", antwortete Ruky und blickte Piccolo traurig an, "Ich hoffe Sie sind nicht enttäuscht von mir. Aber ich kann Ihnen ansehen, das auch Sie etwas auf dem Herzen haben."

Piccolo lächelte, Ruky besaß also gute Kenntnisse der Gefühle anderer, er anwortete ihr ohne Umschweife: "Um genau zu sein habe ich zwei. Das erste währe gar nicht so schwer, ich möchte das wir Freunde werden, Ruky-chan. Du musste mich nicht wie deinen Vorgesetzten behandeln, verstehst du? Und das zweite ist nur eine düstere Ahnung die ich habe. Ich denke ich habe ihm schon einmal gegenüber gestanden, aber wie gesagt, ich weiß nicht mehr so recht. Vielleicht irre ich mich. Am besten sagst du nichts zu Vegeta, ich hab nicht mal mehr seinen Namen im Kopf!"

"Ich werde's mir merken, Piccolo-san!", entgegnete Ruky und taumelte mit einem glücklichen Gesicht hinaus in das Zimmer der Jungs. Sie war froh, dass Piccolo gern ihr Freund sein wollte, sie hatte inzwischen schon soetwas wie familienähnliche Gefühle entwickelt. Aber nicht nur zu ihm, auch zu ihren Zimmergenossen. Und das obwohl sie alle doch erst seit diesem Tage kennt.

Ruky ignorierte allerdings die eingehenden Fragen von Son-Gohan. Sie setzte sich geschafft in ihr Bett hinein und plötzlich kam auch noch Bulma herein.

"Gute Nacht Jungs, Ruky-chan, ich hoffe es ist alles okay!", sagte Bulma lächelnd.

Ruky nickte: "Alles in Ordnung, Bulma-sama! Ich kann Ihnen gar nicht genug danken!"

Bulma wurde leicht rot, Ruky hatte ihr ein freundliches Lächeln zugeworfen, aber da gab es ja noch etwas: "Ich soll dir noch etwas von Vegeta ausrichten."

"Vegeta Ouji-sama?", fragte Ruky und bekam ein bestätigendes Nicken von dessen Frau.

"Ja. Er will dich Morgen zusammen mit Goten-chan und Trunks-chan um vier Uhr in der Trainingshalle sehen!", erklärte sie.

"Dann werd ich wohl schnell einschlafen müssen!", meinte Ruky und zog sich die Decke bis an die Nasenspitze, "Ich bin total erledigt, Vegeta Ouji-sama ... es hat spaß gemacht mit ihm zu trainieren!"

Bulma dachte sie hörte nicht richtig. Wie sie Ruky so ansah, hatte sie einige blaue Flecken bekommen und auch Schürfwunden an Armen. Sie wünschte den vieren noch einmal eine gute Nacht und verschwand dann endgültig.

Doch an diesem Tage, der zweite ihres Trainings, sollte sie die weitere Strenge ihres Meisters kennen lernen.

Trunks, Son-Gohan und Son-Goten waren schon lange aufgewacht, als ob sie es nicht anders gewöhnt waren und keinen Wecker für diese unmenschliche Zeit brauchten.

Ruky schwebte noch immer zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit, obwohl es ihr wie eine schreckliche Wirklichkeit vorkam. Die Pflegeeltern veränderten ihre Gestalt, es waren zwar nur schwarze Konturen, doch sie konnte erkennen das es ganz und gar keine menschlichen Wesen mehr waren. Vielleicht waren sie nicht echt, aber sie machten Ruky trotzdem Angst.

Und das war noch lange nicht das Ende des Traumes, es kam noch ein wenig schrecklicher. Minami und Minako wurden eben von diesen verwandelten Kreaturen bedroht.

Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf der Schulter und eine helle Jungenstimme weckte sie mit freundlichen Worten: "Ist schon spät, Ruky-chan. Du solltest den Sonnenaufgang nicht verpassen!"

"Was?", nuschelte Ruky verschlafen, fast hätte sie vergessen wo sie eigentlich war, "Gohan-san, Goten-san ... Trunks-san!"

Sie wollte sich aufsetzen aber aus irgendeinem Grund ging das nicht. Ein starker Schmerz jagte ihr durch alle Glieder.

"Ruky-chan, du solltest dich beeilen, mein Papa ist auch schon lange wach!", kam es von Trunks der ermutigend in Ruky's Gesicht grinste.

"Es tut weh! Was ist bloß los!", fragte Ruky, "Warum tut mir plötzlich alles weh? Mein Körper tut so weh!"

"Das sieht mir ganz nach Überanstrengung aus", meinte Son-Gohan, "Vegeta hat dich wohl ganz schön hart dran genommen, hm?"

"Ich habe ein bisschen zugesehen. Eigentlich fand ich das gar nicht so schlimm, aber da Ruky-chan erst anfängt ...", sagte Trunks etwas bekümmert.

Son-Gohan nickte: "Genau, Ruky ist gerade erst angekommen und wurde zum ersten Mal trainiert. Du bist es ja schließlich gewöhnt von deinem vater trainiert zu werden, nicht wahr, Trunks?"

"Was mache ich wenn Vegeta Ouji-sama hier auftaucht und ich mich nicht bewegen kann? Ich will ihn doch nicht gleich wütend machen!", erklärte Ruky mit trauriger Miene.

"Wir können meinen Papa zur Rate ziehen, der versteht das schon. Der kann einem eigentlich auch immer helfen, bei sowas. Was meinst du Son-Gohan?", wollte Son-Goten wissen.

"Das wäre das vernünftigste!", entgegnete Son-Gohan nickend.

"Nein! Goku-sama hat doch sowieso schon so schlechte Karten", meinte Ruky, es war sichtlich zusehen das sie so gar nicht einverstanden war, "Ich möchte nicht dass Vegeta Ouji-sama noch einen Grund hat auf euren Vater sauer zu sein."

Son-Gohan lächelte tröstend und wuschelte dem Mädchen durch die Haare: "Weißt du, zwischen Vegeta und meinem Vater liegen Welten. Die beiden haben sich noch nie gemocht. Auf jeden Fall hat Vegeta nie ein gutes Wort für meinen Vater übrig gehabt, das wird sich nie ändern. Egal wie lang sie sich auch auf der Pelle liegen, es ist einfach zu ... na ja, kompliziert!"

"Aber...", sagte Ruky doch Son.Gohan war schon unterwegs.

"Gohan-kun ist schon los. Dabei glaube ich schon das mein Papa dafür Verständnis hat!", meinte Trunks zu Son-Goten und hatte dabei eine Unschuldsmiene auf dem Gesicht. Son-Goten schüttelte allerdings mit dem Kopf.

Son-Gohan begab sich zum Zimmer seiner Eltern und klopfte dort an. Kurz darauf betrat er das zimmer und fand Son-Goku unheimlich verschlafen vor.

"Was ist denn? Seit wann trainieren wir in aller Herr Gott's Frühe, mein Sohn?", fragte Son-Goku mit einem großen Gähner.

Son-Gohan verlor keine weitere Zeit und antwortete sofort: "Es geht um Ruky-chan. Wir wissen nicht was wir noch machen sollen. Sie kann sich nicht mehr bewegen. Und Vegeta wollen wir deshalb lieber nicht holen. Du kennst ihn ja."

Son-Goku rieb sich noch immer verschlafen die Augen, dann stieg er endlich aus dem Federbett: "Ich denk mal Vegeta hat sie nicht wirklich verschohnt am ersten Tag, hm?"

"Genau. Und ich will ehrlich gesagt nicht in ihrer Haut stecken, wenn Vegeta davon Wind bekommt", erklärte Son-Gohan, dem ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

"Ich werde sofort nach ihr sehen!", antwortete Son-Goku und begab sich in einer obere Etage um sich erst einmal ein Bild vom Schaden zu machen, obwohl er fast schon genau wusste was los war und eigentlich schon jetzt eine Zensu holen könnte. Die magischen Bohnen, die Zensu konnten eigentlich jeden Schaden wieder gut machen, es sei denn der Schaden wurde durch eine natürliche Krankheit ausgelöst. In diesem Falle konnte eigentlich nur der Magiker Dende helfen.

Son-Goku betrat das Zimmer der vier jungen Krieger.

"Kuck-kuuuhck, huhu na ihr? Habt ihr einen guten Morgen?", fragte er gutgelaunt, Son-Goku war nun einmal eine Frohnatur.

"Ja sehr gut, Goku-san!", entgegnete Trunks mit Sarkasmus in der Stimme, so dass er fast schon seinem Vater glich, "Ruky-chan kann sich ja nicht bewegen. Da hat man einen hervorragenden Morgen."

"Hey, reg dich nicht gleich so auf, Trunks", sagte Son-Goku mit einem Lädcheln und wandte sich dann an Ruky, "dir tut alles weh, hm?"

"Ja. Ich habe versucht aufzustehen aber immer ... Goku-sama ... ich schaff es nicht! Ich bin zu schwach!", antwortete Ruky traurig.

"Hey nein! Du bist Vegeta nur nicht gewöhnt. Und das Training bei ihm ist bestimmt nicht wie eine sanfte Fahrt auf einer Flauschwolke. Ach und da ist noch was Ruky-chan. Sprich doch nicht mit mir als wäre ich dein Lehrer oder so etwas. Ich bin doch auch einer deiner Freunde", entgegnete Son-Goku und nun konnte Ruky eine kleine Portion Sonnenschein spüren obwohl die Sonne rosa aufging. Son-Goku hatte eine weiche, sanfte Aura, es war angenehm aber dennoch Kampfgeist zeigte. Son-Goku fuhr fort:

"Ich werde dir jetzt eine magische Bohne, die Zensu. Gegen solche vorrübergehenden Lähmungen wird sie helfen, ich kann nichts anderes probieren. Und glaub mir, sowas habe ich oft gespürt. Es ist ätzend!"

Ruky musste auf Son-Goku's aufmuntern hin lächeln.Von ihm ging überhaupt nichts gefährliches aus. Anders als bei Vegeta.

Son-Goku verließ das Zimmer um ihr endlich die "Medizin" zu bedorgen.

"Du darfst ihn trotzdem nicht unterschätzen", meinte Trunks und zwinkerte ihr mit einem Grinsen zu.

Son-Goku ging zur Vorratskammer wo auch die Bohnen aufbewart wurden. Er bemerkte die wild auflodernden Flammen nicht, wie Ruky es tat. Vegeta wollte sich natürlich erkundigen, warum die Kinder zu spät sind, da erhaschte Son-Goku der gerade in die Richtung der Vorratskammer ging. Vegeta beschloss. Vegeta beschloss sich hinter der Tür der Vorratskammer zu verstecken während Son-Goku noch herumkramte.

"Aha, ich hab sie!", jubelte Son-Goku vor sich hin und schloss die Tür mit einer Zensu in der Hand. Son-Goku blickte verdutzt in Vegeta's ernstes Gesicht.

"Kakarott du Verräter, warum sind wir denn schon so früh unterwegs? Du bist doch gar nicht verletzt, was sich allerdings auch gut und gerne schnell ändern kann", meinte Vegeta, der nun wieder herablassend grinste.

"Tja weißt du ich brauche sie ja gar nicht aber...", erklärte Son-Goku und stockte plötzlich, er war ein fürchterlich schlechter Lügner, er lachte verlegen, "...tja also Vegeta, die braucht jemand anderes! Also keinen Grund zur Unruhe!"

Der Saiyajin hatte keine Ahnung was Vegeta mit Ruky anstellen würde, wenn er erfuhr was los war. Vegeta aber sah Son-Goku nur verärgert an:

"Dann verrat mir doch mal für wen die Zensu ist. Soviel ich weiß trainierst du mit Gohan erst gegen zehn!"

Son-Goku saß in der Zwickmühle, egal was er tat, Vegeta würde ja doch in das Zimmer der Kleinen gehen und dann doch alles mitbekommen. Er seufzte leise, doch bevor Son-Goku noch irgendetwas sagen konnte vernahm er Vegeta's Stimme, die Rasen und Toben nur schwer verstecken konnte: "So, dann geht es um Tamanegi? Ich hab' gewusst das weibliche Saiyajins, wenn sie wirklich einer sein sollte, nicht zum Krieger taugen!"

Der Prinz ging in die Richtung des Zimmers in denen sich die Kleinen befanden, Son-Goku versuchte sein möglichstes um Vegeta ohne Gewalt von dem Zimmer fern zu halten: "Wa- warte Vegeta! Das hat doch keinen Sinn! Du weißt doch ganz genau, dass sie nicht wissen kann, wie sich ein Saiyajin zu benehmen hat."

"Dann wird es Zeit, dass es ihr jemand beibringt!", wetterte Vegeta und das hell lodernde Feuer konnte Vegeta gar nicht verstecken, er wollte es auch gar nicht verbergen, denn er wusste das Ruky es spüren konnte. Er hielt nun eine leuchtende Energiekugel in seiner ausgestreckten Hand.

"Vegeta tu's nicht", versuchte Son-Goku noch einmal in ruhigem Ton, aber der Prinz der Saiyajins nahm dies als einen weiteren Grund es zutun, Son-Goku's Worte widerten ihn an. Vegeta ließ die Kugel los, sofort gab es einen lauten Knall und die Türsplitter flogen druch die Luft. Trunks musste die Energiekugel seines Vaters zum Fester herausleiten um nicht noch mehr kaputt zu machen. Vegeta stand nun im Raum. Son-Goten machte den Eindruck eines begossenen Pudels und Trunks sah seinen Vater fragend an. Ruky, die sich nun einmal nicht bewegen konnte, hatte ihre Augen geschlossen, was das Feuer noch intensiver für sie machte.

"So, wie ich aus deiner - nicht vorhandenen Reaktion - bemerkt habe, kannst du dich nicht mehr bewegen, Tamanegi? Dann werde ich dir nämlich zeigen was ein Saiyajin alles auzuhalten hat!", schrie Vegeta und schwebte auf Betthöhe in die Luft, "Ich bekomm' dich schon wieder auf die Beine."

Mit einem kräftigen Tritt schleuderte er die Madratze samt Ruky aus dem Bett und mit einem weiteren beförderte er das Mädchen an die nächstgelegene Wand. Ein lautes Keuchen kam von ihr als sie dumpf mit Kopf und Rücken aufschlug. Ruky fühlte sich erstickt vom Aufprall.

"Papa!", sagte Trunks entsetzt der seinen Vater sicher noch nie so erlebt hatte.

"Na los steh endlich auf, oder kannst du schon Energie-Attacken abwehren?", fragte Vegeta der Trunks völlig ignorierte.

Ruky wusste was geschah wenn sie jetzt nicht aufstand, sie wurde durchbohrt von Vegeta's Attacken. Langsam kam sie nur auf alle Viere, sie sah allerdings nur auf den Boden und wollte erst einmal abwarten ob noch alles dran war.

"Ich warte!", drengte Vegeta.

"Einen Moment bitte!", sagte Ruky heiser, ihr brummte der Schädel noch immer, und nicht gerade wenig, "Ich ... i-ich bin gleich wieder auf den Beinen."

Trunks, Son-Goten, Son-Gohan und Son-Goku sahen gebannt auf Ruky. Wie sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen wieder hochkam und plötzlich wieder aufrecht stand.

"Na also, es geht doch auch ohne Zensu. Und jetzt ab in deinen Trainingsanzug und sofort in die Trainingshalle!", furh der Prinz das Mädchen an und dabei grinste er höhnisch. Er war voll und ganz in seinem Element.

Ruky nickte und merkte wie das klare Bild vor ihr verschwamm.

_'Oh je, gleich wird mir schwarz vor Augen und danach werd ich garantiert auch noch mein Bewusstsein verlieren'_, dachte sie und es stimmte, ihre Knie wurden immer weicher und wackeliger, so dass sie kaum noch aufrecht stehen konnte. Vor ihr wurde im nächsten Moment alles schwarz und ihr gesicht wurde weiß.

"Ruky-chan!", rief Trunks, als sie plötzlich vornüber kippte und am Boden zu Vegeta's Füßen lag.

"Chi", machte Vegeta erneut.

"Na das hast du ja fein hinbekriegt, Vegeta!", sprach Piccolo's Stimme plötzlich, "findest du nicht, das du etwas zu hart mit ihr umgesprungen bist? Mensch Vegeta, sie lebt ja schon fast gar nicht mehr!"

"Halt du dich daraus! Sie soll doch angeblich ein Saiyajin sein. Dann wird sie auch in der Lage sein müssen aufzustehen. Ein Saiyajin geht vor niemandem auf die Knie! Und wenn sie wirklich ein Saiyajin ist, dann wird sie an unserer Seite als Krieger an unserer Seite zu kämpfen! Aber was rede ich eigentlich ... was versteht ein Namekianer von uns Saiyajins, den stärksten Krieger des Universums?", mozte Vegeta.

"Ziemlich viel Vegeta! Denk doch mal nach, Ruky ist acht Jahre alt, genau wie dein Sohn und Goten! Und noch dazu, sie ist völlig untrainiert! Tut mir leid aber ohne Behandlung wird hier nix mehr gehen!", entgegnete Piccolo und nahm Ruky an sich.

Tatsächlich konnte Ruky Piccolo's Anwesenheit spüren. Seine Aura fühlte sich wie ein starker Fels in der Brandung an, wie ein Freund auf den man sich immer verlassen konnte. Seid Piccolo einmal von Vegeta's Diener und Kamerat Nappa getötet wurde, hatte er sich verändert, er war kein gemeiner Oberteufel mehr, aber das konnte sie nicht wissen.

Der Namekianer nahm Ruky mit zu Dende, einem weiteren Namekianer, der anstelle von Kraft nur Magie beherrschte und sogar andere Leute von ihren Verletzungen befreien konnte.

"Was ist mit ihr?", fragte Dende sofort und Piccolo legte sie in sein Bett.

Dende nickte und legte dem kleinen Saiyajin die Hände auf.

Ihre Wunden waren sofort geheilt und ihre Energie wurde ihr ebenfalls wieder gegeben. Doch sie erwachte noch lange nicht.

"Dende, du siehst erschöpft aus, was ist los?", wollte Piccolo wissen.

"Ich weiß auch nicht so genau", antwortete der jüngere Namekianer, "ich glaube dass ihre Energie immer wieder verschluckt wurde. Aber Saiyajins haben ja eh Löcher in sich, wenn's um Kraft und Energie geht."

Ruky erwachte erst am späten Nachmittag aus einem tiefen Schlaf, der erfüllt war von merkwürdigen Träumen. Sie sah in Dende's Gesicht.

"D-du bist doch Dende oder? Ich hab dich auf Namek gesehen. Wenn ich nur wüsste wann das noch gewesen war und wer noch alles dort war...", sagte Ruky sofort.

Piccolo lächelte:" Du hast ihn doch Gestern beim Essen gesehen."

"Du hättest doch eigentlich erwachen müssen, als ich dich geheilt habe", meinte Dende.

Ruky schüttelte den Kopf und sah die beiden ernst an: "Ich hatte wohl wieder eine Vision. Wenn ich Visionen habe, dann spüre ich nichts mehr, außer diese Vision."

"So ist das! Ruky-chan ich muss schon sagen, du bist ein ganz besonderer Saiyajin!", meinte Piccolo.

"Unsinn! Alles was ich kann ist anderen eine Last sein. Ich bin kein Saiyajin, ich habe keinen Schwanz! Und solange ich meinen Vater nicht kenne ist alles nutzlos! Vegeta Ouji-sama sagt das doch schließlich auch!", wiedersprach Ruky.

"Glaub mir, Vegeta hat seinen fehler eingesehen. Bald besitzt du deinen Affenschwanz und deine Eltern finden wir sicher auch noch! Und was das wohl wichtigste ist: Vegeta wird dich schon noch akzeptieren. Er ist nur ... tja wie soll ich sagen, ein besonders stolzer Saiyajin!", sagte Piccolo.

Ruky hatte ein unbehagliches Gefühl im Magen. Was geschah wenn Taar auftauchte und sie sie Saiyajins nur vom Training abhielt? Sie würde ganz sicher auch sterben, aber andere wollte sie nicht gefährden.

Ende Kapitel 2, Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 3: Trunks setzt sich durch

_Nachwort Kapitel 2:_

_Dieses Kapitel gefällt mir total gut, vor allem weil Vegeta mal wieder so freundlich zu Ruky ist und es wird nicht das letzte Mal sein. Ich habe ziemlich wenig an diesem Kapitel verändert, gerade weil ich Vegeta sehr rau erscheinen lassen wollte, aber in der ersten Version war er nicht ganz so hart._

_Ich mag es wenn Son-Goku und Vegeta sich streiten. Es ist so toll vor allem weil Son-Goku sich nicht so viel draus macht, während Vegeta vor Wut kocht. Ich kann Vegeta verstehen, ich mag Goku-san auch nicht wirklich.  
Ruky ist definitiv höflicher als in der ersten Version. Aber damals war mein Japanisch natürlich so schlecht, dass ich nicht mal wusste was "hallo" heißt.   
Vegeta hat eine Energiekugel auf Ruky abschicken wollen, das mag ich an diesem Kapitel am meißten, es wird aber NICHT NUR so zwischen den beiden gehen. Es kann auch schon mal vorkommen, das sich die beiden ganz nett vertragen können.  
Okay, wie gesagt, ich habe nicht wirklich etwas an diesem Kapitel verändert.  
Ich freue mich auf Kommies und hoffe alle hatten Spaß dabei._


	3. Trunks setzt sich durch

**Kapitel 3:**

**Trunks setzt sich durch**

**トランクスの願い**

Ruky befürchtete schlimme Sachen. Nicht nur dass sie andauernd Visionen von ihren Freundinnen Minami und Minako hatte, es waren auch andere Träume, die sie in der Nacht heimsuchten. Es war zum verzweifeln, denn sie hatte kaum mehr einen "richtigen" Traum. Immer erschienen ihr Taar oder ihre Pflegeeltern. Nie konnte sie etwas unternehmen wenn es Minami und Minako an den Kragen ging. Es schlauchte sie schon.

_"Was ist, wenn ich nicht bereit bin wenn Taar auftaucht? Ich halte Vegeta Ouji-sama, den jungen Prinzen und Goten-kun vom professionellen Training ab. Sie können nicht stärker werden, wenn ich mich nicht richtig ins Zeug lege und mich nicht bald wie ein richtiger Saiyajin benehme, dann werden sie vielleicht besiegt. Ich möchte so gern dass Piccolo-san Recht behält und ich wirklich ein Saiyajin bin. Ich will meinen Schwanz und das Vegeta Ouji-sama mich als wahren Saiyajin ansieht"_

Ruky wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als es an der Tür klopfte.

"Ja!", sagte Dende und Trunks steckte den Kopf durch den ürspalt.

"Ist Ruky-chan wieder fitt und wach?", wollte Trunks wissen.

Dende und Piccolo nickten als hätten sie den selben Kopf.

"Hallo Trunks-san! Ich bin schon wieder ganz in Ordnung und schlafen tue ich schon lange nicht mehr!", entgegnete Ruky und wurde mit einem Mal still, "öhm ... Verzeihung Trunks, ich benehme mich eigentlich nicht sonderlich höflich. Dir gegenüber."

"Du hast doch selber gesagt, dass wir Freunde sind, oder? Außerdem will ich gar nicht, dass du mit mir so sprichst, wie du es mit meinem Papa immer machst. Wir sind doch Freunde, Ruky-chan? Und alt wie mein Papa bin ich auch nicht!", meinet Trunks und hatte die Arme in die Hüften gestämmt, dabei sah er fast aus wie sein Vater, aber dann hatte er bei Ruky's Nicken ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

"Na also!", kam es noch kurz von ihm.  
"Danke dir auf jeden Fall!"

Im nächsten Moment kam Vegeta durch die Tür herein. Sowohl Ruky als auch Trunks waren überrascht.

"Vegeta Ouji-sama!", sagte Ruky.

Vegeta erwiederte erst nichts, er baute sich gebieterisch vor Ruky auf und legte erst dann mit einer Rede los: "Damit du aber nicht glaubst dass du immer eine Extrabehandlung bekommst, wenn es dir schlecht geht. Es wird dir noch einige Male unangenehm ergehen, Tamanegi. Du solltest dir langsam die richtigen Manieren angewöhnen, denn noch hast du weder die nötige Kraft noch den nötigen Stolz um ein echter Saiyajin zu sein. Und ich glaube nicht, dass du so ein schwächlicher Unterklassekrieger wie Kakarotto sein willst!"

Ruky entgegnete nichts, es war ja schön ung gut dass sie schwach war, aber dennoch, mit viel Training konnte sie sicher ein Bisschen erreichen. Sie sah etwas verzweifelt drein, dann aber hörte sie noch einmal den Prinzen: "Ich werde nicht immer auf Trunks' Bitten hören."

Ruky nickte einsichtig und sah Vegeta in die Augen, das schwarze Feuer drohte sie nieder zuziehen und zu ersticken, doch Ruky wollte wenigstens jetzt, für diesen Moment standhalten: "Vegeta Ouji! Ich möchte mich wegen meiner mangelden Disziplin bei Euch entschuldigen. Ich sollte mich besser anstrengen!"

Vegeta schaute einen Moment überrascht drein, dieses Mädchen gab ihm ohne zu zögern Recht. Er ahnte zwar schon, dass es eher sein Titel war, der Ruky so reagieren lies, doch in ihren Augen lag immer Ehrlichkeit. Hatte er endlich ihren Kampfgeist geweckt? Vegeta fing sich wieder und grinste überlegen, er verscuhte Ruky mit so kalter Stimme zu antworten, so kalt wie es nur ging: "Chi, immerhin siehst du's ein. Einsicht war schon immer der beste Weg zur Besserung!"

Der Prinz verließ das Zimmer wieder.

"Wow, Papa hat ja richtig gestaunt! Unglaublich wie er geguckt hat", versicherte Trunks, "Papa konnte schon lange nicht mehr alles von sich geben, Kräfte und Technik mäßig. Ich glaube mein Papa kann noch viel stärker werden, vor allem wenn er dich trainiert!"

"Natürlich wird dein Vater noch stärker!", warf plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme ein, "Er ist ja nicht umsonst der Prinz der Saiyajins!"

"Mama!"; sagte Trunks überrascht.

"Bulma-sama!", kam es ebenso überrascht von Ruky.

Bulma schüttelte den Kopf: "Na hör mal, Ruky-chan! Ich bin kein Saiyajin! Mich brauchst du nicht wie dein Feldwebel behandeln! Also ... wie ich sehe bist du wieder okay?"

Ruky nickte: "Ja. Ihr habt euch doch nicht etwas alle Sorgen um mich gemacht?"

Bulma sah das Mädchen ernst an: "Natürlich! Wenn Vegeta Goten-chan und Tranks den Tag über frei gibt weil du dich mit ihm schlagen musstest, da macht man sich natürlich Sorgen. Hab ich Recht, Piccolo?"

Der Namekianer reagierte erschrocken, er fühlte sich ziemlich ertappt und lief dunkelrot an, klar hatte auch er sich die größten Sorgen gemacht. Vor allem weil Ruky noch so unschuldig war und Freunde brauchte.

Piccolo war nun endlich in der Lage zu antworten: "_Ara_, Bulma! Sicher hab ich das, sie kann sich auf jeden Fall auf mich verlassen! Wenn dir etwas passiert Ruky-chan, dann bin ich da um dir zu helfen. Un ddu kannst sicher auch auf die anderen zählen!"

"Piccoro-san!", sagte Ruky und ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen, das Piccolo soetwas sagen würde hätte sie nicht erwartet. Und auch nicht, dass offenbar die ganze Gruppe Z sich um sie sorgte.

Ihr fiehlen nun wieder Minami und Minako ein, die anscheinend auch bald etwas schreckliches erleben würden. Eines der ersten Erlebnis mit den beden schnellte ihr durch den Kopf. Sie hatte diese Erinnerung fast schon vergessen:

_Es war ein regnerischer Tag, Ruky war erst eine Woche in die erste Klasse der Grundschule gegangen und hatte sich mit ihrer verschlossenen Art nicht gerade Freunde gemacht. Eines Tages auf dem Schulhof, kamen die Schulabgänger aus der sechsten Klasse in eine Erstklässlerrunde. Darunter waren auch Minako, Minami und Ruky. Die sechstklässler waren hauptsächlich aus dem Kunst und Kalligraphie-Club, aber der Anführer der Bande war einer der begabteren Leute aus dem Karate-Club der Schule; diese Bande hatte aber auch nichts nettes vor, sie kassierten regelmäßig das Essensgeld von den jüngeren Schülern ein. Und dieses Mal sollten die neuen Kinder die "Taschengeldbande" kennen lernen._

_Der "Anführer" der sechstklässler, jeden Falls fühlte sich der Junge wie ein Anführer, denn die anderen hatten keine Lust sich mit ihm anzulegen, griff Minami am Kragen und hob sie hoch._

_"Hör zu Kleine! Wenn du nicht verletzt werden willst, dann lass mal deine Knete rüberwachsen!", warnte er._

_"Ah! Lass mich los!", bat Minami schluchzend, "i-ich brauch doch mein Geld!"_

_Der Junge lächelte gemein und drohte Minami die Hand zu brechen._

_Ruky mochte das alles nicht länger mit ansehen und stand protestierend von ihrem Platz auf._

_"Was willst du?", wollte der Angreifer wissen._

_Ihre Haare sträubten sich zu einer Kratzbürste, so dass sie noch wilder von ihrem Kopf abstanden._

_"Lass Monami-san sofort los!", befahl Ruky und sie sah nun ganz und gar nicht mehr aus wie ein niedliches Mädchen, sondern wie eine entschlossene Kriegerin. Als ob sie ihr Leben lang nichts anderes getan hatte als anderen Leuten aus Schwierigkeiten zu helfen un ddas ihre wahre Natur und Bestimmung war. _

_Aber das Mitglied des Karate-Clubs reagierte gar nicht._

_"Ich sagte: Lass Minami-san sofort los!", schrie Ruky und um sie herum schien eine Glocke aus Energie zu entstehen, "Wenn du nicht **sofort** loslässt, dann vergesse ich mich!"_

_"Ha! Was glaubst du denn wer du bist?", fragte der Junge, doch er machte den Eindruck langsam zu zweifeln ob es tatsächlich so schlau war Minami noch festzuhalten._

_"Wer ich bin?", wiederholte Ruky und lächelte so überlegen wie es Vegeta's Eigenschaft war, ihre Augen verängten sich zu hasserfüllten Schlitzen,_

_"**ICH BIN DIE KRIEGERIN DER ZERSTÖRUNG UND DER WIEDER-AUFERSTEHUNG! ICH BIN VON WEIT HERGEKOMMEN UM ALLE UNWÜRDIGEN AUSZULÖSCHEN!"**_

_Sie erhob eine Hand und darin schien sich eine rote Energiekugel zu sammeln. Die Energieglocke wurde größer und mit einem Schrei ließ sie die Energie frei:_

_"**FÜR MEISTER FREEZER UND SEINE ANGEHÖRIGEN!"**_

_Die Sechstklässler wurden gegen die Schule geschleudert, Minami war frei und noch eine Schülerin der ersten Klasse war ebenfalls von Ruky's Attacke getroffen. Ruky selbst hatte das Bewusstsein verloren._

_In der Schule wurde von einem amoklaufenden Mädchen berichtet. Ruky wurde jedoch nicht der Schule verwiesen, denn es kam niemand ernsthaf zu schaden, aber alle mieden sie jetzt. Zu Hause bekam sie ordentlichen Ärger, so dass sie am nächsten Tage mit einem blauen Auge zur Schule gehen musste, allerdings interessierte es niemandem mehr. Alle glaubten dass sie sich mit irgendjemandem angelegt hatte._

_An einem der Schultage verkroch sie sich in einer Ecke. Ruky stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, da sie eigentlich gar nicht mehr wusste was an jenem Tag passiert war. Sie hatte die Erinnerung daran vollständig verloren._

_Minami kam gefolgt von einer Freundin zu ihr._

_"Geht es dir gut, Ruky-san?", wollte Mianmi wissen._

_Ruky hob den Kopf, den sie auf ihre Knie gestützt hatte und sah in zwei freundliche Gesichter._

_"Ich bin Hatori Minami und das ist meine Freundin Takayama Minako. Ruky-san, wir wissen, dass du uns vor einiger Zeit gerettet hast und uns eigentlich nicht schaden wolltest. Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht, dass du vielleicht der Schule verwiesen wirst!", erklärte Minami._

Ruky erschrak etwas, Piccolo hatte gerad dazu beigetragen, dass sie sich an etwas erinnerte, das einem Saiyajin gar nicht so unähnlich war. Sie merkte nun wieder die heftigen Tränen, die ihre Wangen herunterrollten.

"Piccolo-san! Ich wollte nicht, dass ihr euch alle Sorgen um mich macht!", schluchzte sie plötzlich los.

"Ruky-chan! Du weinst ja! Was ist denn los?", wollte Trunks wissen.

"Ich ... i-ich wollte doch nicht dass ihr euch Sorgen um mich macht!", antwortete Ruky hicksend vom vielen weinen.

Trunks wandte sich seiner Mutter, Piccolo und Dende zu: "Kann ich mal einne Moment mit Ruky-chan alleine haben?"

"Klar...", entgegnete Bulm aund sah zu den beiden Namekianern, die ebenfalls nickten und gemeinsam verließen sie die beiden Kinder.

Ruky rang sich dazu ihre Tränne abzuwischenm, sie sollte sich an ihren Mut von damals erinnern. Aber war sie wirklich ein Saiyajin? Warum hatte sie sich nicht als Saiyajin identifiziert, warum wuchs ihr nie ein Schwanz?

"Trunks-san! Dein Vater hat Recht, ich bin kein Saiyajin!", meinte Ruky stockernst.

Trunks schüttelte den Kopf: "Nicht schon wieder! Hör bitte zu, du bist ein Saiyajin der einfach verloren gegangen ist. Mein Papa war zu hart heute Morgen, er hat bei mir sanfter mit dem Training begonnen. Ich finde es auch ganz schön mies! Das er so sein kann hab ich ja schon von Mama gehört aber..."

"Er hat aber Recht, ich bin ein Schwächling!", meinte Ruky und im nächsten Moment hatte er ihr schon eine Ohrfeige verpasst: "Hör jetzt zu! Mit so einer negativen Einstellung kommst du bestimmt nicht weit. Und so wird dich auch mein Papa nicht akzeptieren!"

Ruky hielt sich überrascht die Wange, es zwiebelte leicht.

"Tut mir leid. Aber bitte sieh's ein. Du bist uns nicht nur im Kampf gegen den bösen Taar wichtig. Wir brauchen dich auch als Freundin, verstanden?", fragte Trunks.

Vegeta saß schmollend in seinem Zimmer.

_"Chi, wenn Tamanegi wirklich ein Saiyajin ist, dann wird sie Morgenfrüh einen Schwanz haben. Alle drei Tage wächst den Saiyajins ein Schwanz, wenn wir unseren einmal verloren haben. Sie braucht noch viel härteres Training! In einer Woche wird sie sich wünschen niemals geboren worden zu sein._

_Aber sollte sich heraus stellen, dass sie kein Saiyajin ist, dann kann sie sich bei dem Namekianer bedanken! Dann ist ihr Leben verwirkt!"_, diese Gedanken gingen Vegeta immer wieder durch den Kopf. Er wurde sogar richtig wütend bei dem Gedanken dass er dieses Mädchen trainieren sollte, obwohl es noch gar nicht sicher war dass sie ein Saiyajin ist. Seud wann kämpfen denn die Frauen der Saiyajins? Vorrausgesetzt sie war überhaupt einer. Warum sollte er sich eigentlich um sie kümmern? Er muss verrückt gewesen sein!

Vegeta stand von seinem Bett auf und verließ das Zimmer. Er ging mit roten Kopf in die große Halle, einem Gemeinschaftsraum wo sich alle aufhielten, wenn sie einmal kenen "Pflichten" nachgingen oder trainierten. Son-Gohan saß an kniffligen Rechenaufgaben und Kuririn und Son-Goten spielten Mah Yong.

"Piccolo!", sagte Vegeta nur und der Angesprochene sah den Prinzen gelangweilt an, denn dieser hatte sich wieder einmal aufgeplustert.

"Was wilst du, Vegeta?", fragte der Namekianer.

"Das du Tamanegi trainierst!", entgegnete Vegeta, "Ich habe keine Lust mich um etwas so schwächliches zu kümmern. Wenn du nicht willst, kannst du ja Chichi Bescheit geben. Die freut sich sicher über eine kleine Haushaltshilfe!"

Piccolo stand von seinem Platz am Fernseher auf und trat Vegeta entgegen. Dieser sah Piccolo mit verängten Augen an. Piccolo wusste dass man im Moment vergessen konnte mit Vegeta zu reden.

"Nun gut, ich werde mit Ruky-chan reden", sagte er und begab sich wieder zu Ruky und Trunks, die mitlerweile wieder lachen konnten. Er kloppfte Höflicherweise an und wartete einen kleinen Moment.

"Piccolo-san!", sagte Ruky lächelnd, "was gibt's?"

Piccolo sah ernst aus und konnte fast nicht abfangen zu reden. Ruky würde sicher traurig werden. Aber es musste nun einmal sein.

"Ich ... ich muss dir leider mitteilen, dass Vegeta keine Lust hat...", begann Piccolo und holte noch einmal tief Luft um ihr die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen, "Vegeta möchte, dass ich deine Ausbildung zum Krieger übernehme."

"Was?", fragte Trunks verärgert.

Ruky sah einige Sekunden wirklich geschockt aus, aber dann begann sich in ihr ein fremdes, nahezu unbekanntes Gefühl aufzubäumen: Wut.

Der pure Ärger schien ihr die Kehle zu verbrennen und inden Kopf zu steigen.

"Ruky-chan, was ist?", fragte Piccolo, der schon so etwas geahnt hatte.

"Piccolo-san! Ruky-chan's Ki-Feld! Es wird immer stärker!", quietschte Trunks.

Runky wandte den Blick zu Trunks und Piccolo, die nun etwas rotes an ihrem Kopf leuchten sehen konnten.

"**Dann war alles umsonst? Ich bin ihm also doch nur eine Last! Ich bin kein Saiyajin?**", schrie das Mädchen und erneut umgab sie eine Energiewelle, die langsam nach außen gedrückt wurde, "**_VEGETA OUJI-SAMA ERKENNT WOHL DEN ERNST DER LAGE NOCH NICHT!"_**

Es gab ein lautes Klirren und Krachen. Soeben hatte Ruky's angesammelte Energie sich freigesetzt und Piccolo's und Dende's Zimmer zerstört.

Sofort kam Vegeta angelaufen. Gefolgt von Son-Goku und Son-Gohan.

"Was geht hier vor?", wollte Son-Goku wissen.

Piccolo wischte sich Staub von der Nase und antwortete ihm: "Tja, das war Ruky's Wut. Wenn das nicht die Kraft eines Saiyajins ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht, Vegeta!"

"Das soll Tamanegi gewesen sein?", fragte Vegeta und betrachtete die bewusstlose Ruky, "das kann nicht sein!"

"Jetzt müssen wir zwei Zimmer ersetzen!", sagte Piccolo leise.

"Papa! Du siehst doch das sie ein Saiyajin ist! Du musst sie trainieren!"; meinte Trunks ernst.

"Chi, ich werde sie erst dann trainieren, wenn sie ihren Schwanz hat. Tamanegi ist jetzt schon wieder am schnarchen, also dann warten wir bis Morgen!", entgegnete Vegeta und ging so gelassen wie möglich aus dem Raum, "Ach, Piccolo! Räum ein bisschen auf, ja?"

_"Unglaublich! Keine Frage, das ist ein Saiyajin. Und nicht irgendeiner, das ist ein echter Krieger! Aber ich werd doch nicht vor einem Namekianer und vor meinem eigenen Sohn meine Fehler ... Fehler? Chi, wer kann denn ahnen das ein Mädchen noch was anderes kann als Kinder bekommen? Schließlich bin ich der Prinz der Saiyajins, ich mache keine Fehler!_", dachte Vegeta während er wieder zurückging.

"Gut, dann werde ich eine neue Zimmereinrichtung besorgen!", murmelte Piccolo und zog eine Schachtel mit Kapseln hervor. Er warf eine in den Raum und die zerstörten Dinge verschwanden. Mit einer anderen Kapsel zauberte er die selbe Einrichtung hervor, jedoch in neuem Zustand.

Am Abend erwachte Ruky dann endlich wieder und fühlte sich total fitt.

"Darf ich jetzt eigentlich aufstehen?", fraget sie und sah sich um, Trunks nickte.

"Klar, wenn du dich wieder gut fühlst, dann solltest du aufstehen. Weißt du was da vorhin mit dir passiert ist?", fragte Piccolo.

Ruky nickte, sie konnte sich schon denken was da los war.

"Du wirst sehen, Morgen hast du deinen Schwanz. Papa hat schon jetzt seinen Beweis das du ein Saiyajin bist!", meinte Trunks und half Ruky aus dem Bett heraus.

Es war eigentlich schon lange Zeit für das Abendessen, also begaben sie sich in den Essenssaal. Im Gang trafen Ruky und Trunks auf Son-Gohan und Son-Goten.

"Ruky-chan! Dir geht es also wieder besser?", sagte Son-Goten erfreut, "Ich hatte vorhin einen lauten Knall gehört, was ist denn geschehen? Gohan will mir ja nix erzählen!"

"Ich habe aus versehen Piccolo's Zimmer verwüstet weil ich so sauer geworden bin! Vegeta Ouji-sama trainiert mich nämlich nicht mehr, wenn ich kein Saiyajin bin", meinte Ruky, aber Trunks fuhr fort, "Aber wie er schon selbst eingsehen hat, wird Ruky-chan Morgen einen Schwanz haben, und dann trainiert er sie weiter. Oder ich werde so wütend, dass ich niewieder mit ihm rede!"

Son-Goten kicherte: "Das erinnert mich so an Piccolo-san's Erzählungen, dass Gohan auch nur dann richtig kämpfen konnte, wenn er ordentlich wütend war."

Piccolo war inzwischen zu vegeta und Bulma gegangen. Er hatte noch etwas ziemlich wichtiges zu sagen, etwas, das wahrscheinlich sehr sntscheident für Ruky's weiteren Verlauf war.

"Was sagst du?", fragte Vegeta ungläubig als Piccolo seine Vermutung hervorbrachte.

"Ich denke", sagte er noch einmal ruhig und langsam, "das die Kräfte von Ruky-chan geziehlt unterdrückt werden. Vielleicht werden sie sogar kontolliert!"

"Was bringt dich auf einen solchen Gedanken?", wollte Bulma wissen, sie wirkte sehr interessiert und hellwach.

"Tja...", begann Piccolo, doch Vegeta unterbrach ihn: "Wieso denn kontolliert? Das ist doch Unsinn!"

"Wirklich? Nun Vegeta, als sie ihre Energie aufgebaut hat, da leuchtete etwas rotes in Form eines Chips, an Ruky-chan's Kopf. Und einen Moment war es so als ob jemand anderes durch sie sprach. Es klang wirklich kalt, sie sagte:

"_Vegeta Ouji-sama erkennt den Ernst der Lage wohl nicht!"_

Und den Rest der Geschichte kennst du ja!", erklärte Piccolo.

"Ich werde meinen Vater anrufen. Er findet so etwas mit Leichtigkeit heraus!", meinte Bulma und griff nach ihrem Telefon.

Piccolo grinste Vegeta verschmitzt an.

"Was?", fauchte Vegeta.

"Dein Sohn ist ein genauso starker Dickkopf wie du!", meinte er grinsend.

Vegeta grummelte nur ein wenig in sich hinein. Aber er wusste das Piccolo Recht hatte.

Kapitel 3 Ende, Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 4: Ruky-chan's vollständigen Kräfte

_Nachwort Kapitel 3:_

_In diesem Kapitel hat sich schon einiges verändert. Zum einen hatte man vorher nicht erfahren wie Minami, Minako und Ruky Freunde geworden sind, noch wie sich Ruky's ausdrucksweise veränderte, wenn sie ihre Energie freilösst. Eigentlich finde ich sie in diesem Kapitel recht unheimlich. Vor allem weil sie Freezer erwähnt und eigentlich nicht viel, oder besser gesagt gar nichts von ihm wissen kann._

_Natürlich kann ich noch nicht verraten was es mit Ruky's Persönlichkeitsveränderungen auf sich hat. Das kann sich im Moment jeder selbst ausdenken oder erahnen was es damit auf sich hat! _

_Früher hießen Minako und Minami übrigens anders. Minako hatte den Namen Marie und Minami wurde Misa genannt. Diese Namen sind allerdings nicht sehr japanisch gewesen, also habe ich sie verändert. Trunks und Ruky sind sehr gute Freunde, obwohl sie sich gerade erst kennen gelernt haben. Ich finde es schön, wenn man so tun kann, als wenn man sich schon eine Ewigkeit kennt, aber trotzdem immer mehr vom anderen erfahren kann. Son-Goten und die anderen scheinen noch eine Art Distanz zu wahren, die allerdings auch nach und nach immer kleiner sein wird.  
Ich finde Vegeta's und Piccolo's Reaktionen auf Ruky teilweise echt niedlich. Aber wenn Vegeta sich streiten kann, geht's ihm sowieso am besten -_

_Ich freu mich auf Kommentare und hoffe das ihr auch bei Kapitel 4 wieder dabei seid. _


	4. Rukychan's vollständige Kraft

**Kapitel 4:**

**Ruky-chan's vollständige Kraft**

**ルキちゃんの本当に力**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Ruky ebenfalls nicht zur rechten Zeit, aber Trunks weckte sie doch noch bevor sie keine Zeit mehr hatte.  
"Guten Morgen, Ruky-chan! Es ist schon halb zwei!", hörte sie Trunks' Stimme.  
Sie setzte sich auf und sah auf den jungen Prinzen nieder.

"Ist gut, ich stehe sofort auf!", Ruky lächelte, denn so ausgeruht hatte sie sich noch nie gefühlt. Ruky kletterte die Leiter des Doppelstockbettes herunter und aus irgendeinem Grund stolperte sie über etwas und fiehl auf die Nase.

"Autsch!", keuchte das Mädchen un dkam zuerst auf alle Viere.

"Sieh doch!", donnerte Trunks, "Ich habe es dir die ganze Zeit gesagt!"

Der Junge zeigte auf eine Stelle hinter Ruky und diese drehte sich um nach hinten sehen zu können. Ihr Blick erfasste etwas pelziges und irgendetwas verpasste ihr einen wohligen Schlag in die Magenkuhle. Eigentlich hätte sie in Freude ausbrechen wollen, aber ihr Gesicht verblasste.

"D-d-das, das ist...", stotterte Ruky und ergriff Trunks' Hand, die er ihr ausgestreckt hatte um sie wieder hochzuziehen.

Trunks grinste: "Das ist Papa's Beweis, das du ein Saiyajin bist!"

Ruky war froh das wenigstens Trunks Worte ihr Mut machen konnten. Endlich brach aus ihr ein heiden Gefühlchaos aus, Stolz floss durch ihre Adern wie ein Rauschmittel und Aufregung brachte ihre Knie zum zittern, alles kam auf einmal wie ein Cocktail.

Wie in trance folgte Ruky Trunks' Schritten in den Essenssaal zum Frühstück. Der große Tisch war für alle gedeckt, jedoch waren nur Chichi, Piccolo, Dende und Ruky's Trainingstruppe auf den Beinen. Trunks zog Ruky am Handgelenk mit sich, sie war so überrascht, dass sie fast wieder über ihren Schwanz stolperte.

"Trunks-san!", kam es noch von ihr, aber mehr konnte sie nicht sagen, denn das dunkle, schwarze Feuer brannte sich wieder in ihren Körper. Sie wusste ganz genau, das sie dieses Mal wiederstehen konnte. Der Prinz hatte nun seinen Beweis und sie ihr Training!

"Papa, sieh doch!", sagte Trunks und deutete auf Ruky.

Vegeta grinste überlegen auf Ruky hinab: "Na was denn, unser Prinzesschen taucht heute zum Training auf?"

Vegeta's überlegenes Gesicht veränderte sich jedoch schlagartig, in kürzester Zeit hatte er ein überraschtes und nahezu erschrockenes Gesicht. Piccolo sah stolz azf das Mädchen herab. Vegeta erkannte einen Schwanz, der wild um Ruky's Beine peitschte.

"Tamanegi...", sagte Vegeta ohne Atem.

Ruky nahm wieder ihre höflichen Manieren an. Sie kniete vor Vegeta und sprach dann entschlossen: "Vegeta Ouji-sama, ich bitte Euch erneut um ein Training!"

"Dann bist du wirklich ein Saiyajin..."

"Du wirst sie jetzt trainieren, nicht wahr Papa?", fraget Trunks unschuldig grinsend.

Vegeta antwortete nur mit einem nicken. Für ihn gab es nun kein Zrückhalten mehr, er brauchte nun nicht mehr auf Piccolo's blödes gerede hören, das Ruky doch nur ein Kind sei und noch viel Training benötigte um gegen Vegeta etwas ausrichten zu können oder gar seine Schläge auszuhalten.  
Ruky stand wieder von kühlen Boden auf, sie war froh das Vegeta sich wohl an sein Versprechen hielt, doch Bulma kam plötzlich in den Raum, gefolgt von einem weiteren Mann, den Ruky zuvor nicht gesehen hatte. Dieser Mann hatte graues Haar un deinen Schnurrbart und auf seiner Schulter saß eine kleine schwarze Katze. Irgendwie hatte Ruky kein gutes gefühl dabei.

"Vegeta bevor du sie wieder mitnimmst und sie unnötig zu Kleinholz verarbeitest..", begann Bulma mit erhobenem Finger, "werde ich mit meinem Vater der Sache nachgehen, die Piccolo an den Tag gelegt hat!"

Vegeta lächelte und tat so als sei das selbstverständlich gewesen, er hätte die Kleine doch erst einmal so testen können, ohne eine zusätzliche Verzägerung, er antwortete: "Schon gut, nehmt sie mit. Aber bringt sie mir anschließend auch in einem Stück wieder!"

"Na hör mal, Gestern wolltest du sie noch in Stücke zerlegen!", entgegnete Bulma und hatte ihre Hände in die Häften gestämmt, sie wandte sich an Ruky, "Na? Kommst du mit mir?"

Ruky nickte nur einmal kurz und sah dann noch einmal in Vegeta's Gesicht, der eine Bewegung mit dem Kopf machte damit Ruky endlich abhaute.

Ruky ging neben Bulma und dem Fremden her. Sie folgte ihnen durch die ganze Festung und dann in den Keller.

In dem Raum, in den siie nun gebracht wurde viel kein Licht, da er unter der Erde lag. Bulma schaltete das Licht ein und was vor ihnen lag machte Ruky ein bisschen Angst. Es sah aus wie das Labor eines Arztes mit vielen Hi-Techgeräten. Und Ruky sollte auch schnell herausfinden das es genau das war.

"So Ruky-chan, rein mit dir!", sagte Bulma mit einem Lächeln.

"Ist gut", sagte Ruky und betrat mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen den Raum. Der Fremde wies Ruky einen Stuhl auf dem sie Platz nehmen sollte. Ruky sah Bulma fragend an.

"Oh je, Bulma hast du ihr überhaupt nichts gesagt?", fragte der Fremde.

"Nein, wann denn? Vegeta musste sie gestern Abend sauer machen, so dass ihre gesamte Energie freigesetzt wurde und sie Piccolo's Zimmer zerstörte. Danach war sie natürlich k.o und ich konnte ihr kein sterbens Wörtchen erzählen!", entgegnete Bulma.

"Ja ich verstehe", sagte der Fremde darauf und sah zu Ruky, "du bist also auch ein kleiner Saiyajin. Mein Name ist Professor Briefs, ich bin Bulma's Vater."

"Bulma-san's Vater? Aber was wollen sie jetzt von mir?", fragte Ruky misstrauisch.

Der Professor lachte: "Beruhige dich, nichts wovor du Angst haben müsstest. Piccolo meinte nur, dass du eine Kraftblockade in deinem Kontrollzentrum hast. Ich muss nur mal nachschaun ob das stimmt."

"Sie wollen mir helfen?", fragte Ruky und sah das Bulma's Vater ihr zulächelte.

Nach wenigen Minuten einer unbehaglichen Untersuchung nickte der Professor wie zu sich selbst.

"Und was jetzt?", fragte Bulma ungeduldig.

"Piccolo hat nicht nur gute Ohren, sondern auch sehr gute Augen. Ich weiß nicht wie die das hinbekommen haben ohne das es ihr Körper abstößt, aber es saugt wohl ihre Kraft auf und kann sie wirklich kontrollieren **und** auch auspowern lassen, wenn nötig. Ganz so wie du es mir beschrieben hast, Bulma-chan!", antwortete der Professor.

"Kraft aufsaugen? Hat Dende sie deshalb nicht sofort hinbekommen?", wollte Bulma wissen.

Ihr Vater nickte und wandte sich dann schnell wieder an Ruky: "Also hör zu, Kleines. Wir müssen den Chip aus deinem Kopf entfernen. Wer weiß was der sonst noch anrichten kann."

"Sie meinen, ich soll am Kopf opertiert werden?", hakte sie noch einmal nach, sie sah nicht gerade begeistert aus.

"Ja. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Vater hat schon ganz andere Kinder geschaukelt!", munterte Bulma den kleinen Saiyajin auf.

"Darum geht's ja gar nicht! Ich weiß doch, dass hier nichts gedreht wird ohne sicher zu gehen, dass ich hinterher auch wirklich wieder aufwache. Okay, ich würde mich nicht von Vegeta Ouji-sama operieren lassen aber... Es geht hier darum ... ich meine ... Vegeta Ouji-sama! Er wird nicht gerade begeistert sein wenn ich schon wieder nicht zum Training erscheine! Und ich möchte nicht, dass er schon wieder so wütend auf mich ist. Das gibt nur stinkige Laune und die anderen kriegen's dann ab!", erklärte sie.

"Du hast mich ja vor ihrer Gutmütigkeit gewarnt Bulma-chan!", meinte Briefs und sprach dann noch einmal zu Ruky, "Aber dieses Ding, dieser Chip kann sich als dein Todesurteil erweisen."

"Ich weiß, aber meint ihr, dass Vegeta Ouji-sama wirklich damit einverstanden wäre, wenn ich warte bis alles wieder verheilt ist?", fragte Ruky noch einmal nachdrücklich.

Sowohl Bulma als auch ihr Vater sahen etwas hilflos auf das Mädchen hinab. Das Training beim Prinzen und dessen Zufriedenheil schien ihr sehr viel Wert zu sein.

"R-Ruky-chan! Wenn du hier nicht mitmachst, dann kann es sein das du stirbst und dann nützt das Training keinem was. Das sieht selbst Vegeta ein. Außerdem wird die Wunde nicht lange brauchen. Wenn du wieder aufwachst, dann geben wir dir eine Zensu und du bist sofort wieder fitt. Mit Power und allem!", meinte Bulma, "Dann tauchst du spätestens heute nachmittag bei Vegeta zum Training auf. Na, einverstanden?"

Ruky nickte glücklich. Sie wollte es zwar nicht zugeben, aber sie fürchtete sich sehr vor dem EIngriff. Aber dies zu zeigen war bestimmt nicht saiyanisch also tat sie nichts was ihre Angst zeigte. Bulma aber hatte es schon lange bemerkt. Sie war nicht umsonst die Mutter eines kleinen Halbsaiyajins.

Während Bulma und ihr Vater mit Ruky zu gange waren, hatten Son-Goten, Trunks und Vegeta eine Trainingspause eingelegt.

"Was meinst du Trunks, ob Ruky-chan schon gleich wieder trainieren kann?", fragte Trunks.

"Weiß nicht. Bin ja schließlich kein Doktor wie meine Mutter oder Opa. Was muss eigentlich bei ihr gemacht werden? Weißt du was davon, Papa?", wollte Trunks an Vegeta fewandt wissen. Der Prinz brummte nur und stand dann vom Hallenboden auf.

"Nein!", fauchte er und wandte sich an die Jungs, "Das interessiert mich nicht im Geringsten! Und ihr solltet euch um euer eigenes Training kümmern. Verschwindet jetzt!"

"Zu Befehl!", riefen die beiden Schüler und machten sich wieder zum Training auf. Auch Vegeta wollte wieder loslegen, als Piccolo ihn plötzlich von der Seite ansprach: "Yo, Vegeta!"

"Was willst du? Dresche?", wollte Vegeta wissen.

"Nein, nicht ganz. Eigentlich wollte ich nur einen kleinen Plausch mit dirhalten. Und zwar unter vier Augen!", entgegnete der Namekianer.

"Chi, nun gut, es wird sich ja hoffentlich nicht um ein Liebesgeständnis handeln", stimmte der Prinz zu und wandte sich an Trunks und Son-Goten, "Trunks, Goten! Trainiert schön weiter, Taar soll euch schließlich nicht umbringen!"

"Ist gut!", sagte Trunks.

Der Namekianer und der Prinz gingen in den Garten um zur Festung zurückzukommen.

"Was is' jetz'?", wollte Vegeta entgeistert wissen.

"Weißt du eigentlich schon über Ruky's spezielle Fähigkeiten bescheit?", fragte Piccolo.

Vegeta prustete, seine Stimme klang erheitert: "Die? Was solll Tamanegi schon können? Schneller als eine Schnecke laufen?"

"Vegeta, ich habe es ernst gemeint!", entgegnete Piccolo, "Da du es nicht zu wissen scheinst, werde ich es dir verraten. Wie es aussieht hat Ruky-chan Visionen und kann sicher manchmal auch in die Zukunft blicken."

"Was sagst du da?", fragte Vegeta mit einem mehr oder weniger geschockten Gesichtsausdruck, seine Stimme hat erschlagen geklungen.

"Was denn Vegeta? Hat's dir plötzlich deine Sprüche aus dem Magen verschlagen?", fragte Piccolo, "Oder weißt du sogar etwas? Mal ganz ehrlich, musst doch einen Grund dafür geben, dass du aussiehst wie ne begossene Maus die von einer Straßenkatze geküsst wurde!"

"Diese Gabe ist mir nicht ganz neu. Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, was mir mein Vater erzählt hat ... hatte die Mutter von Kakarotto auch Veranlagungen dazu. Die alten Geschichten über die Saiyajins sind also doch wahr? Na ja ... Freezer ist tot... auch ohne einen legendären Super Saiyajin", meinte Vegeta etwas gelassener, "dann wissen wir vielleicht wer Tamanegi's Mutter ist. Fehlt nur noch der Vater."

"Lassen wir uns lieber überraschen. Es wäre vielleicht zu früh zu sagen ob sie zu jener Familie gehört, oder?", wollte Piccolo wissen.

"Schon möglich...", antwortete Vegeta ohne Umschweife, "Kakarotto's Mutter könnte vielleicht auch Tamanegi's sein. Chi, diese Familie lässt mich wohl niemals in Ruhe! Und selbst wenn Bardock nur ein Unterklassekrieger war und nicht allzustark, er hatte großen Stolz und war ein würdiger Saiyajin ... und er hat einen Sohn der über alle Maßen stark ist! ... Aber da bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher. Bardock sah aus wie Kakarotto! Selbst die gute Frau von ihm hatte nicht ganz so langes Haar!"

"Aber du hälst es für möglich, dass sie Gokuu's Schwester ist?", fragte Piccolo weiter.

"Tja ... wie du schon sagtest Piccolo. Es ist viel zu früh um etwas genaues sagen zu können. Aber alle Fakten die wir nun haben deuten zumindest darauf hin, dass sie zumindest Kakarotto's Halbschwester ist. Aber ich bin mir bei Bardock als Vater nicht ganz sicher!", erklärte Vegeta noch einmal.

Bei Saiyajins war es so, dass die Kinder immer mindestens einem Elternteil sehr ähnlich sahen. Manchmal konnte man Vater von Sohn nicht unterscheidenm da selbst Saiyajins nicht altern. Sie waren Krieger, die bis ins hohe Alter kämpfen mussten.

Vegeta wandte sich von Piccolo ab: "Was soll's. Ich werde Tamanegi genau so stark machen wie Trunks. Wenn schon ein Mädchen kämpfen soll, dann richtig!"

Piccolo grinste stachelig: "Hast sie wohl doch ganz lieb, hm?"

"Chi, solange sie nur das tut was ich von ihr will!", antwortete Vegeta und ging.

Der Tag ging auf Mittag zu als Ruky wieder aufwachte. Zuerst sah sie alles etwas verschwommen, aber nach zehn Minuten hörte ihr Kopf wieder auf zu schmerzen, auch ihre klare Sicht kehrte zurück.

"Ah, Ruky-chan! Du bist also wieder wach!", sagte Bulma sanft und hielt Ruky eine Zensu entgegen.

"Danke", kam es von Ruky und aß die Bohne, als ihre Kräfte wieder vollständig hergestellt waren fragte sie noch, "Bulma-san? Kann ich den Schwanz vielleicht auch wieder abreißen? Der stört mich beim Laufen! Ich musste zwar so lange auf ihn warten, aber er behindert mich so sehr."

Bulma lächelte: "Am Anfang nervt er vielleicht, aber wenn du dich daran gewöhnt hast, dann ist er schon ganz praktisch. Und er ist ja nicht nur das Erkennungszeichen der Saiyajins, sondern auch ein Hilfsmittel das "wahre Gesicht" der Saiyajins zu zeigen."

"Also wird er mich nicht mehr stören?", fragte Ruky noch einmal zur Sicherheit.

"Nein wird er nicht", entgegnete Bulma erheitert und gab Ruky einen kleinen freundschaftlichen Stubs zur Tür, "und jetzt lauf zu Vegeta und zeig ihm wie toll du jetzt alles kannst. Lass dir ein paar Tricks von ihm zeigen!"

Ruky nickte und rannte schneller davon als Bulma oder ihr Vater gucken konnten.

"Du magst sie schon irgendwie wie eine Tochter, hm?", fragte der Professor.

Bulma nickte und antwortete: "Das stimmt, irgendwie schon. Sie hat mich sehr beeindruckt. Damals als wir auf Namek waren, hatte ich durchtbare Angst vor Vegeta, er war aber auch ganz schön fies! Aber Ruky hat keine Angst gezeigt. Sie hat nicht einmal vor ihrem Prinzen zurückgeschreckt. Selbst als er wütend geworden ist. Ich glaube zwar, dass das Meiste davon auch nur reine Selbstbeherrschung war, aber trotzdem... Außerdem ist sie für einen Saiyajin doch ein außergewöhnlich liebes Mädchen. Saiyajins sind normalerweise wie Vegeta!"

"Jah!", Bulma's Vater lachte auf, "Wer vor Vegeta keine Angst hat ist entweder sehr naiv, ist nicht ganz gesund oder ist einer von der fiesen Sorte. Nur die Saiyajins brauchen sich kaum Sorgen machen ... Ach ähm ... ich frage mich außerdem was Ruky's Erziehungsberechtigten gemacht haben. Ich meine so ein Chip im Kopf ist alles andere als gesund. Und niemand kann mir erzählen das die nicht davon wussten."

Sie nickte: "Tja, Trunks hat sich auch dafür interessiert. Er hat mir erzählt, dass er Ruky-chan auch auf dieses Thema angesprochen hatte. Ihre "Eltern" waren wohl nicht wirklich die einfühlsamsten Menschen die man sich denken kann. Sie wussten sicher was bei Vollmond geschieht und haben vielleicht aus Angst versucht Ruky leiden zu lassen. Das wäre echt krank! Wenn ich daran denke das Trunks vielleicht auch so hätte leben können ... da wird mir ganz schlecht!"

Ohne zu wissen, dass Bulma soetwas wie Muttergefühle für sie hegte, machte sich Ruky auf den Weg zu Vegeta. Der trainierte auch schon lange wieder miti Trunks und Son Goten. Vegeta hatte Ruky nicht reinkommen hören und auch Son Goten bemerkte sie nicht.

"Ruky-chan!", rief Trunks und unterbrach sein Training.

"Trunks-san! Ihr trainiert alle schon wieder!", stellte Ruky fest.

"Na ja du kennst doch meinen Papa in der Hinsicht auch schon! Wie geht's dir? Darfst du schon wieder trainieren?", fragte Trunks.

Ruky nickte frech grinsend: "Zensu und deiner Mutter sei Dank!"

Ruky staunte wie konzentriert die Energie in der Halle war. Selbst als sie Piccolo unter dem Kirschbaum hat meditieren sehen, spürte sie nicht so viel Kraft. Und auch als Son Gokuu und Son Gohan zusammen trainierten hatten sie nicht derartige Kräfte freigesetzt.

Trunks wandte sich den beiden Kriegern zu, aber er sprach eher zu Ruky als zu den anderen: "Sie haben dich nicht kommen gespürt. Goten-kun will sich einfach nicht geben. Ich weiß wann ich aufhören muss um nicht dauerhafte Schäden davon zu tragen!"

"Dein Vater ist stärker als ihr...", sagte Ruky wie zu sich selbst.

"Na logo", antwortete Trunks, "aber er ist ja auch ein echter Prinz!"

Plötzlich hörte man ein lautes Aufschreien und Son Goten flog im hohen Bogen gegen die Hallenmauer. Ein lautes Knacken war zu hören und die Hallenwand wies ein paar Risse auf. Als Son Goten wieder fest auf den Beinen stand hatte er schon schwarzes Blut an den Lippen und unter der Nase kleben. Er atmete schwer und von seiner Stirn floss noch frisches Blut herunter und um alles noch für Ruky zu toppen, sogar die Hand hing schlaff herunter.

Das Mädchen erschrak, so konnte ein späteres Training bei Prinz Vegeta also aussehen? Der Prinz wandte sich dem Jungen, der nun neben Trunks stand zu, aber noch sah er weder seinen Sohn noch Ruky an. Er wischte sich Schweiß von der Stirn und meinte: "Es 's genug Goten! Das war wirklich gut Heute, aber du bist noch weit davon entfernt gegen einen wie Taar allein zu kämpfen. Und du weißt ja, ein wahrer Saiyajin kämpft gern einen guten Zweikampf. Aber für heute, ist es echt schon was gutes! Nich' übel!"

Ruky war etwas beruhigt, dies schien wohl etwas Normales zu sein. So zugerichtet zu werden schien ihr zwar im ersten Moment etwas heftig, aber sie hatten ja immerhin die Zensu. Vegeta warf Son Goten also eine von den magischen Bohnen zu, der auch nach dem Verzehren des Gemüses sofort wieder fitt war.

"Also Jungs, ab in die Schwerkrafthalle. Trainiert ordentlich, das werde ich demnächst testen! Ich werde mich derweil um Tamanegi kümmern!", befahlt Vegeta und die beiden Jungen parierten sofort.

Ruky stand nun allein mit dem Prinzen in der Halle und sie wusste nicht ob es ihr nun behaglich sein sollte oder nicht.

"Also dann Tamanegi. Die alte Laier: greif mich an, aber dieses Mal miz etwas mehr Kraft in deinen dünnen Ärmchen!", sagte Vegeta als ihm die Stille zu lange dauerte.

Ruky nickte und nahm einen kräftigen Anlauf, Als nächstes schlug sie Vegeta due Faust ins Gesichtm doch ehe sie treffen konnte hielt Vegeta sie auf udn wuchtete Ruky gegen das andere Ende der Halle. Im hohen Bogen drohte Ruky gegen eine Wandt zu krachen, doch sie machte einen halben Salto und stieß sich mit den Füßen an selbiger Wand ab und preschte erneut auf Vegeta zu.  
Der Prinz der Saiyajins hatte nicht gerade mit so einer Wenidigkeit gerechnet und spürte plötzlich etwas im Rücken. Ruky's Tritt brachte ihn dazu ein paar Schritte weiter nach vorn zu treten.

"Chi, bravo. Eine kleine Unachtsamkeit un dschon kann man dir zum Opfer fallen. Nicht übel Tamanegi. Und nun die zweite Herausforderung: ein Energieball in deiner Hand!", saget der Prinz mit seinem üblichen überlegenen Lächeln, "Aber dazu solltest du erst einmal dein Kiri unter Kontrolle bringen. Sowie dein Fluidum finden damit du fliegen kannst. Komm mit!"

Ruky folgte dem Prinzen aus der Halle und schon nach wenigen Minuten, in denen sie unzählige Hallen durchquärten, kamen sie endlich in die Schwerkrafthalle in der Son Goten und Trunks trainierten.

Ruky war beeindruckt. Die beiden Jungen waren genauso konzentriert wie Vegeta und sein Schüler zuvor. Der Boden vibrierte und Trunks schickte einen leuchtenden Strahl aus Energie auf seinen Gegner. Son Goten parierte den Angriff nur Schwer.

"Geh besser nicht zu weit in den Raum", riet Vegeta dem Mädchen worauf Ruky ihn fragend ansah, "weißt du was Gravitation - die Erdanziehung - ist?"

Ruky nickte und fühlte sich etwas auf den Arm genommen, antürlich wusste sie warum man nicht frei in der Luft herumwandern konnte.

"Dann solltest du es noch nicht ausprobieren. Die Jungs kämpfen mit dem Schwerkaraftslevel Zwanzig gegeneinander. Zwanzig mal soviel Kraft reißt an ihnen!", erklärte der Prinz.

Er wollte sich nun weder Staunen noch sonst etwas von Ruky's Seite anhören, also ging er sofort in das Schlachtfeld und ließ eine Kugel aus Energie los.

"Papa!", saget Trunks überrascht.

"Vegeta-san!", kam es ebenfalls von Son Goten.

"Chi, kämofen könnt ihr ja, aber wenn ihr eure Umwelt nicht mittbekommt ist euch auch nicht geholfen", erklärte Vegeta, "Ich habe eine weitere Aufgabe für euch, lauft zusammen mit Tamanegi. Lasst sie auf dem Zahnfleisch kriechen wenn's sein muss, Hauptsache ihr bringt dem Mädchen bei wie man sich schnell genug bewegt. Und wie man seinen Gegner spürt."

"Wir sollen ihr alles über's "Ki" beibringen?", fragte Son Goten.

"Ganz genau", antwortete der Prinz und schaltete die Schwerkraft wieder auf "normal". Er wartete noch bis die Kinder endlich verschwanden. Er hatte ihnen befohlen bis mindestens 9 Uhr zu trainieren, ihm war völlig klar geworden das Ruky mit viel Training ein richtiger Saiyajin werden konnte. Aber ihr fehlten immerhin mindestens vier Jahre langes und hartes Training.

Trunks, Ruky und Son Goten drahten ihre Runden in der Halle. Zusammen begannen sie in einer Halle zu laufen, Ruky hatte Null Kondition, das wusste sie. Aber sie bemühte sich sehr um mitzuhalten.

"Mensch Ruky-chanm hast du so was noch nie gemacht?", fragte Trunks.

"Laufen, ja schon, aber in der Schule hat man nun einmal nur einmal in der Woche zwei Stunden Sport. Und in AGs durfte ich nicht eintreten. Tut mir leid, Trunks-san. Wenn ihr wollt, dann könnt ihr beiden ja was anderes trainieren, während ich hier weiter mache!", schlug sie vor.

Trunks und Son Goten lehnten ab, sie halfen Ruky bis es zum Abendessen ging.

Ruky saß wie immer zwischen Piccolo und Trunks. Gegenüber waren Son Gohan und Son Goten. Der große Tisch beeindruckte Ruky schon. Sie fragte sich wieso die Gruppe Z überhaupt auf dieser Zeitebene kämpfte. Eigentlich konnte es ihnen doch egal sein.

"Ruky-chan, wie war dein Tag?", erkundigte sich Piccolo.

"Ganz annehmbar. Aber ich muss noch eine ganze Menge aufholen!", seufzte sie.

"Das schaffst du. Du musst einfach nur weiter machen und nicht aufgeben. Stimmt doch?", fragte Trunks an Piccolo gewandt.

Der Namekianer nickte. Anscheinend waren so viele aus der Gruppe von ihr überzeugt. Ruky fühlte sich aber eigentlich bei der großen Anzhal der Leute ein bisschen verloren. Mit den meißten von den Kriegern hatte sie keine drei Sätze geredet. Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Chaozu und Kuririn kannte sie eigentlich überhaupt nicht. Sie hatte aber von Son Gohan gehört das sie sehr begabte Menschen waren und viel erreicht hatten. Bis vor ein paar Tagen war sie auch nur ein Mensch, zumidest glaubte sie das.

Das Essen war wie immer schnell um und so begaben sich alle wieder zu ihren Lieblingsplätzen drinnen und draußen.

Ruky's Zimmergenossen und auch sie selbst beschlossen aber rechtzeitig in Bett zu gehen und nach einer Weile war schon Ruhe im Schiff.

Nach ein paar Stunden war regelmäßiges Atmen zu hören, und zwar von allen Seiten. Trunks unter ihr schließ, ihr gegen über Son Gohan und Son Goten. Ihr gingen noch viele Dinge durch den Kopf. Vor allem das ungute Gefühl das es ihren Freundinnen Minami und Minako überhaupt nicht gut ging. Selbst während ihrer Ohnmacht hatte sie diese eigenartigen Träume gehabt.

Und wirklich stark war sie auch nicht. Sie konnte nicht einfach losgehen und ihren Freundinnen helfen. Ruky wagte einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war schon ziemlich spät. Schlafen konnte sie aber trotzdem nicht. Das gleichmäßige Ticken der Uhr und Son Gohan's leises Schnarchen das auch noch einsetzte, lenkte sie zusätzlich vom Schlaf ab, dass sie am nächsten Morgen wieder früh raus musste sorgte sie zusätzlich. Ruky setzte sich auf, es war genug für sie und die angesammelte Ungeduld konnte sie auch nur draußen wieder loswerden.

Langsam kletterte sie die Leiter hinunter und konnte in Trunks' schlafendes Gesicht sehen. Irgendwas sagte ihr, dass ihr das in nächster Zeit noch irgendetwas mit diesem ruhigen Gesicht passieren würde.

Langsam tappte sie in den dunklen Gang. Ganz in der nähe schliefen Piccolo und Dende. Und auch Yamcha und Kuririn teilten sich ein Zimmer auf dieser Etage.

Die Festung war wirklich groß, so dass man sich gut darin verlaufen konnte, aber immerhin hatte sie das noch nicht geschafft.

Ruky ging die Treppe herunter unter gelangte in die große Halle. Mit jedem Schritt hallte es in der großen Halle wieder und dann öffnete sie die Tür in den Garten. Die kalte Luft, die Ruky nun atmete sorgte dafür dass ihr ganz anders wurde.

Die zweite Klasse hatte gerade erst begonnen, jedoch würde auch schon bald das zweite Trimester beginnen und der Sommer stünde dann endgültig vor der Tür.

Ob ihre Eltern sie wohl suchten?  
Das fand Ruky eher zweifelhaft, aber dennoch wollte sie schon wissen was in ihrem alten zu Hause vor sich ging.

Endlich kam Ruky durch den Garten, der Gemüsegarten lag ebenfalls hinter ihr und nun lagen die vielen Trainingshallen vor ihr. Etwas begann sich erneut in ihre Brust zu brennen. Wie eine stechende Flamme wollte sie Ruky von innen zerstören.

"Vegeta Ouji-sama trainiert jetzt noch? Mitten in der Nacht?", murmelte sie und ignorierte das brennende Gefühl.

Ruky hatte es richtig erfasst. Vegeta trainierte, und wie er das tat! Er musste sein eigenes Training nun immer auf die Nacht verschieben.

Ruky verkrümelte sich in eine der Schwerkrafthallen und begann ihr Lauftraining von Neuem, während Vegeta seine Kräfte wo ander stärkte und neue Techniken erlernte.

Schließlich landete der Prinz wieder auf dem Boden der Halle. Schweiß tropfte noch immer an ihm herunter.

"Zeit die Klamotten zu wechseln und die neue Technik noch ein bisschen woanders auszuprobieren. Danach aber am besten ins Bett. Tamanegi und die Jungs werden Morgen pünktlich auf der Matte stehen!", murmelte der Prinz und streifte sich schnell einen neuen Kampfanzug über und wanderte in die Richtung der Schwerkrafthallen.

"Da drüben brennt ja licht! Is' aber ungewöhnlich!", dachte er bei sich.

Und ob es unmöglich für ihn zu sein schien, denn diese Schwerkrafthalle konnte weder er noch Son Gokuu noch sonst irgendwer benutzen. Die Maschine funktionierte erst ab 150G und aufwärts. Der Prinz wollte dieser Sache nachgehen und immerhin noch etwas Strom sparen wenn niemand dort war.

Als er die Tür öffnete fiehl sein Blick dorofrt auf ein blau-schwarzes Bündel.

"T...Tamanegi!", keuchte Vegeta erschrocken, damit hatte er überhaupt nicht gerechnet und lief in den Raum, auf alles mögliche gefasst. Vegeta befürchtete von der starken Anziehungskraft erdrückt zu werden, aber Ruky die noch viel schwächer war als er, konnte schon lange tot sein. Zu des Prinzen Überraschung war er leicht wie eine Feder und Ruky wurde beinahe von Vegeta erdrückt, hätte er sich nicht noch abgestüzt.

Vegeta musste sich ein auflachen verkneifen. Ruky hatte nur weiter trainiert und nun war sie vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen. Der Prinz hob das schlafende Kind vom Boden auf und erblickte in einer Ecke Trainingsdecken. Sie waren dazu gedacht einen Krieger warm genug zu halten, falls er sich verletzte, bis endlich Hilfe gekommen war.

"Hoffentlich ist sie nicht allzu kalt geworden auf dem Hallenboden. Nachher erkältet sie sich noch...", ging es ihm durch den Kopf und legte eine der Decken über das viel kleinere Mädchen. Da auch er völlig kaputt und müde war, setzte er sich in eine Ecke und gewährte Ruky diese Nacht in seinen Armen zu übernachten.

Währenddessen hatte sie wieder eine ihrer Visionen. Sie wirkten realer als Träume und dieses Mal waren es wieder einige Visionen nacheinander. Einige der schmerzhaften. Die schwarzen Konturen kamen immer näher, das wusste sie. Aber sie erwachte dieses Mal nicht in Panik, sondern in aller Ruhe. Sie war sehr überrascht das Vegeta ebenfalls in der Halle war. Und er schlief ebenfalls hier und hielt sie noch immer fest umschlossen. Sie merkte das seine Aura diees Mal nicht ganz so gefährlich war. Eher beschützend, das schwarze Feuer brannte dieses Mal nicht so in ihr. Und sie war fast ganz davon überzeugt das ihre Visionen mit Vegeta in der Nähe nicht ganz so fies waren wie sonst.

Kapitel 4 ende, Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 5: Minami und Minako

_Nachwort Kapitel 4:_

_In diesem Kapitel ist der ganze letzte Teil mit Ruky-chan und Vegeta-sama neu. Eines der wenigen freundschaftlichen Szenen zwischen den beiden. Was geht nur in dem "bösen" Prinzen vor? _

_Na ja, er kann ja auch ausnahmsweise mal nett sein?_

_Auf jeden Fall hat es Spaß gemacht den Teil zu schreiben._

_Was sich noch verändert hat ist das Son Goten zugerichtet wurde, hat auch Spaß gemacht. Mann, manchmal glaube ich, dass ich etwas zu sadistisch bin. ... Was soll's ... Ruky hat es dieses Mal viel schwieriger gehabt als in der ersten Version._

_Tja, das ist auf jeden Fall verändert worden, ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß._

_Endlich kommen wir auch zu den etwas entscheidenderen Kapiteln. In Kapitel 5-7 beginnt ein neuer Abschnitt im Onnextra Zyklus. Freut euch schon mal auf Minami und Minako, ich bin sicher die werden euch auch gefallen. Ich kann nur schon mal verraten, dass Mianmi noch eine Schlüsselrolle bekommen wird. Aber Minako gefällt mir persönlich besser als Minami._

_Na dann, bis zum nächsten Kapitel .-_


	5. Minamichan und Minakochan

**Kapitel 5:**

**Minami und Minako**

**美並ちゃんと美奈子ちゃん**

Es verging eine geschlagene Woche in der Ruky eines strengen und harten Trainings unterwiesen wurde. Noch immer war sie nicht wirklich stark. Vegeta hatte seine liebe Not ihr zu zeigen wie man Energieattacken anwendete. Außerdem war seine Geduld manchmal sehr angerissen weil er wenig Schlaf bekam. Aber immerhin konnte Ruky nun schon fliegen, ihr Kirir war also schon teilweise unter ihrer Kontrolle.

Aber Ruky's geistige Abwesenheit in manchen Trainingsstunden brachten Vegeta zusätzlich zur Weißglud. Aber es gab immerhin einen Grund für ihre Undisziplin. In den Nächten wurden ihre Visionen immer schlimmer und tief drin wusste sie, dass ihre beiden besten und einzigen Freundinnen Hilfe brauchten. Und mit ihren neuen Kräften, selbst wenn sie noch lange nicht in voller Blüte standen helfen.Schließlich waren Minami und Minako die einzigen Freundinnen die sie bisjetzt gehabt hatte, also konnte sie die beiden nicht einfach im Stich lassen.

Ruky hatte sich dazu entschlossen zu Bulma zu gehen. Sie dachte das Bulma sie garantiert verstehen würde und auch helfen könnte.

"Eine Vision sagst du?", fragte Bulma erwartet ernst als Ruky ausgesprochen hatte.

"Richtig. Minami-chan und Minako-chan sind wie meine Schwestern. Ich möchte nach sehen ob bei ihnen alles gut ist", antwortete Ruky.

"Verstehe", sagte Bulma, "aber allein kannst du natürlich nicht dort hin. Im Falle das es gefährlich wird muss Piccolo oder Gokuu mit dir gehen..."

"Ich weiß nicht ob einer der beiden geeignet dafür ist. Ich meine, die sind doch sowieso schon so schlecht dran bei Vegeta Ouji-sama. Und Vegeta Ouji-sama war wirklich nicht begeistert als Piccolo-san mich mitgebracht hat. Und wenn mir einer der beiden hilft dann wird alles noch schlimmer!", meinte Ruky.

Bulma nickte und zwinkerte Ruky zu. Sie ahnte schon das es sinnlos war mit einem Saiyajin zu diskutieren. Ruky hatte so einen ernsten Ausdruck in den Augen, sie hatte einen Entschluss gefasst und den konnte ihr niemand mehr austreiben. Bulma hatte diese Gestalt schon einmal vor sich gesehen. Dieselbe Gestalt jedoch mit einem überlegenem Lächeln, ganz wie ein Saiyajin. Aber wann und wo sie dieses Gesicht gesehen hatte wusste sie nicht mehr. Es war wohl einfach zu lange her um sich noch daran zu erinnern.

"Ich denke du kannst Trunks Bescheid geben und dann macht ihr euch sofort nach dem Essen auf den Weg. Und wenn ihr deine Freundinnen gefunden habt, dann bringt sie hierher. Ich bin sicher, ihr werdet nicht allzu lange brauchen. Wenn ihr einen Vorsprung habt, dann werde ich mit den anderen reden. Vegeta wird sich sicher wundern, wenn ihr weg seid", erklärte Bulma.

"Was?", fragte Ruky überrascht.

"Na los! Geh!", drängte Bulma un dschob Ruky aus der Tür.

Sie nickte und ging hastig, aber nicht laufend zu ihrem Zimmer zurück. Es kribbelte schon in ihrem Magen. Ruky wusste dass Minami und Minako bald gerettet waren. Schnell riss sie die Tür auf und blickte in die verwirrten Gesichter der Jungs. Ruky atmete heftig, auch wenn sie nicht gerannt war: "Trunks ich muss mit dir reden!"

"Ja ... ja was denn?", wollte der Junge Saiyajin wissen.

"Also ... ich bat Bulma darum, dass ich meine Freundinnen suchen darf. Sie sagte das du mit mir kommen sollst. Du weißt ja das ich noch nicht allein zu recht komme, wenn Minami-chan und Minako-chan in Gefahr sein sollten", erklärte Ruky, "gleich nach dem Essen sollen wir los!"

"Ja, aber ... und was ist mit meinem Vater?", wollte Trunks wissen.

"Den übernimmt deine Mutter", entgegnete Ruky schnell.

Gohan und Goten sahen etwas verwirrt drein. Nur Trunks hatte verstanden was Ruky in ihrer Hektik von sich gab. Aber die beiden fragten auch nicht weiter, denn Trunks und Ruky taten es dann auch nicht mehr.

Beim Essen waren sowohl Trunks als auch Ruky sehr still. Vegeta nahm an, dass die beiden einfach vom Training erschöpft waren. Ruky hatte sich inzwischen an das viele und ihrer Meinung nach sehr gute Essen gewöhnt und aß mindestens genauso viel wie Trunks.

Während sie noch aßen versuchte Ruky die Auren der beiden Mädchen zu finden. Und weit in der Ferne erkannte sie zwei schwache Energien.

Nachdem sie endlich das Mittag beendet hatten gingen Trunks, Goten und Ruky in den Garten.

"Also du musste die beiden aufspüren. Demnach fliegst du vorn!", erklärrte Trunks, musste Ruky aber gleich beruhigen, "Keine Sorge, Ruky-chan! Ich bin die ganze Zeit hinter dir. Du musst also keine Angst haben:"

Trunks wandte sich an Goten: "Goten was machst du eigentlich hier?"

"Ich wollte euch gern begleiten!", antwortete der kleinere Junge, "Wenn ihr schon wo hingeht, dann wll ich auch mal raus!"

"Das ist kein Spiel, Goten! Außerdem soll mein Vater solange wie möglich nichts von der Sache mitbekommen. Sein wir mal ehrlich, er wäre nur wieder dagegen", meinte Trunks und wandte sich dann wieder Ruky zu, "Also dann, starten wir!"

Trunks stieg als erster in die Luft, dicht gefolgt von Ruky, die Son Goten nur noch einmal kurz zuwinkte.

Ruky flog still neben Trunks her, er folgte ihrem Tempo ganz einfach. Sie machte sich langsam Sorgen, ob er nicht schon etwas genervt von ihr war.

"Trunks-san! Bist du vielleicht müde oder sauer oder so etwas? Du bist so still, da mach ich mir Sorgen!", wollte sie bekümmert wissen.

"Was? Nein, ich bin weder müde noch sauer! Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich hab nur daran gedacht, dass dir die beiden Mädchen, also Minami-san und Minako-san ja so viel bedeuten. Ich versuche mir vorzustellen wie die beiden sind!"

"Minami-chan und Minako-chan?", wiederholte Ruky und fuhr fort, "Ganz einfach, die beiden waren immer für mich da. Als ich von meinen Eltern geschlagen wurde, haben sie mich getröstet. Und stell dir vor, als wir jetzt gerade erst in die zweite Klasse gekommen sind, haben sie mir bei fünfzig verschiedenen Kanji geholfen die wir eigentlich schon lange kennen sollten. Sie sind immer für mich da gewesen. Für mich sind sie die besten Freundinnen die man haben kann."

Trunks lächelte: "Dann denke ich, müssen wir uns beeilen damit wir sie armen retten können!"

Ruky nickte.

Schon nach 2-3 Stunden in denen sie weiter nur schweigend nebeneinander herflohgen. Doch endlich hörte man Ruky's erfreute Stimme: "Sie doch Trunks-san! Dort ist mein Stadtteil! Da ist Shinjuku, siehst du?"

"Dann brauchen wir also doch keine Pause mehr. Findest du Minako-san und Minami-san? Ich kann sie ja leider nicht aufspüren, ich kenne sie nicht. Und ich glaube bei den Menschen spüre ich sowieso keinen Unterschied in der Aura!", meinte Trunks.

"Natürlich, ich kenne ihre Auren gut! Ich glaube sie sind gerade in der Schule! Wahrscheinlich haben wir Glück und die beiden sind noch in der Pause!", antwortete Ruky.

Tatsächlich schlug es in der Shinjuku Grundschule gerade zur Pause. Wie immer rannten die Schüler wie eine wilde Horde aus der Klasse. Minami und Minako ließen sie immer erst hinausstürmen und gingen dann langsam hinterher.

Im Gang blieb Minsami plötzlich seufzend stehen: "Ich frage mich wirklich wie es Ruky-chan geht. Immerhin ist sie schon seid einer Woche weg!"

"Tja", entgegnete Minako, "ihre Eltern haben die Polizei nicht einmal verständigt, es wird wohl erst etwas unternommen wenn Ruky-chan lange genug abwesend ist. Aber weißt du, als sie mit dem grünen Typ weg ist, da hatte ich den Eindruck das die beiden durch irgendetwas verbunden waren. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie in großen Schwierigkeiten steckt."

Minami stimmte zu und zusammen gingen sie auf den Schulhof der schön von der Sonne angestrahlt wurde. Es war nicht ein Wölkchen am Himmel zusehen, die Kirschblüten der Bäume waren auch schon dick und kurz davor aufzuspringen. Bald würden die Geschäftsleute, Ehepaare und frisch Verliebten nach draußen Wandern um in der Blütenpracht ein Picknick zu machen.  
Minami sah hoch in den azurblauen Himmel, der allerdings etwas zu hell wirkte, da die Abgase der Verkehrsmittel doch ziemlich viel waren. An den meißten Tagen konnte man die Sonne vor lauter Dunst kaum erkennen.  
Plötzlich kreuzte etwas ihren Blick.

"Was ist das?", wollte Minami wissen.

"Sieht auf jedenfall nicht wie ein Vogel aus!", antwortete Minako und beide mussten nicht mehr allzu lange darüber rätseln was da angeflogen kam, denn vor ihnen standen plötzlich Ruky und Trunks. Die beiden schienen ziemlich aus der Puste zu sein. Minami und Minako sahen Verständlicherweise ziemlich verwirrt aus.

"Hallo Minami-chan, Minako-chan!", begrüßte Ruky die beiden Mädchen als ob es das

Natürlichste der Welt sei durch die Luft zu fliegen.

"Ruky-chan wie... Ich meine... du bist hier?", fragte Minami verwirrt.

"Logisch, ich kann euch ja schlecht hier alleine lassen!", antwortete Ruky.

"Und wen hast du uns da noch mitgebracht?", wollte Minako wissen und sah dabei Trunks an.

Ruky folgte dem Blick ihrer Freundin und Trunks in die Augen. Er sah entschlossen aus und wirkte dabei genau wie sein Vater. Ruky löste auch nach knapp einer Sekunde wieder ihre Augen von seinen und schaute wieder zu ihren Freundinnen. Trunks' und Vegeta's Blicken konnte sie nicht lange standhalten.

"Und was ist das überhaupt für ein alberner Schwanz?", wollte Minami wissen, "Findet ihr sowas "cool" oder so?"

"Ha! Von wegen "cool"! Ruky-chan, ich dachte deine Freundinnen seien so nett?", beklagte sich der Junge und sah seinen Schwanz an, auf den er so stolz war.

"Also ich finde schon, dass die Schwänze cool sind. Schließlich zeigen sie wer ich wirklich bin und was mich von den Menschen trennt!", meinte Ruky lächelnd und zwinkerte ihren Freundinnen zu, "Trunks-san und ich, wir sind Saiyajins. Wir kommen ursprünglich vom Planeten Bejiita. Trunks-san ist der Sohn vom Prinzen."

Minako und Minami hatten wirklich Probleme Ruky zu folgen, Saiyajins, Prnze, Schwänze, für sie machte alles irgendwie nicht richtig Sinn.

"Aber, Ruky-chan! Wie ist es dir ergangen? Wo warst du?", fragte Minako weiter.

Ruky kicherte und erzählte von der letzten Woche. Trunks fand es schon schön den anderen Leuten, "unwissenden Idioten" wie Vegeta die Menschen so schön nannte, von ihrer Festung zu erzählen. Wie so sie eigentlich zur Schule gekommen waren, wanderte schnell in den Hinterkopf.

"Im alten Spukschloss? Niemand geht dort freiwillig hin!", meinte Minami, "Und außerdem, wenn so lange nichts geschehen ist, wieso soll dann plötzlich etwas schlimmes geschehen?"

"Warum könnt ihr diese Taar-Kreatur nicht einfach besiegen?", fragte Minako.

Trunks schüttelte hastig den Kopf und holte tief Luft, ihm war bewusst das es hier einer längeren Erklärung bedurfte. Und damit schlug Trunks gleich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe, denn Ruky wusste ja schließlich auch nichts genaueres:

"Also, das meißte weiß ich auch nur von Erzählungen aber nachdem Freezer besiegt wurde und alle wieder auf der Erde waren, erreichte eine Nachricht die Gruppe Z. Sie kam von Gott! Er sagte den anderen das Taar in einer anderen Zeitebene aufgetaucht sei. In dieser Zeitebene gäbe es weder Saiyajins noch andere starke Krieger die gegen taar und seine Leute ankommen könnten. Der einzige Saiyajin der jemals zuvor diese Zeitebene betreten hatte warst du, Ruky! Piccolo-san hat dich gefunden.

Aber um die letzte Frage zu beantworten: Taar hat viele Truppen und Einheiten. Er hält sich verborgen und das ist ja nun ziemlich schlau.

Aber Ruky-chan, wir waren doch nicht hergekommen um Minami-san und Minako-san zu besuchen!"

"Nicht?", fragten die beiden Mädchen wie aus einem Munde.

"Ruky-chan, wieso seid ihr beiden dann hier?", wollte Minami wissen.

"Tja, es gibt da etwas, dass ich euch nie erzählt habe. Ich kann in einigen Träumen sehen was noch geschehen wird. Und ich habe gesehen, dass ihr beiden in Gefahr seid. Trunks-san und ich sind gekommen um euch mitzunehmen! Zur Festung Ex", meinte sie.

"Du willst uns in dieses Gruselschloss mitnehmen?", fragte Minami ungläubig.

"Die Festung Ex ist gar kein "Gruselschloss"! Ihr solltet nicht mehr lange zögern sondern mitkommen! Minako-chan, Minami-chan! Hab ich euch schon einmal in Schwierigkeiten gebracht?", wollte Ruky wissen.

Minako schüttelte hastig den Kopf aber verschränkte die Arme: "Das nicht, aber denk doch bitte einmal nach. Wie haben eine Familie die uns glücklich macht, Ruky-chan. Und die wollen wir nicht aufgeben! Wir haben nämlich Eltern die sich um uns sorgen. Keine wie du hast."

Der Vortrag hatte sich kälter angehört als er gemeint war. Wenn Ruky Panik schob, hatte es schon einen Grund, das wussten sowohl Minami als auch Minako. Aber dieses Leben das sie führten, trotz der vielen täglichen Schwierigkeiten und Aufgaben, war ihnen kostbar. Hausaufgaben, Prüfungen, mit Freunden und der Familie die einfachsten Dinge erledigen, das schien für die beiden perfekt zu sein.

Während die drei Mädchen noch weiter hin und her diskutierten, plätzte Trunks der Kragen. Er war davon überzeugt, dass Ruky die Bedeutung des Wortes "Freundschaft" nie richtig verstanden hatte.

"Jetzt reucht's aber!", schrie er heraus, "Ihr undankbaren Weiber! Die Treue von Ruky-chan bedeutet euch wohl überhaupt nichts?"

"Trunks-san!", griff Ruky ein, aber der Junge ließ sich nicht abbringen und fuhr fort:  
"Wie könnt ihr sie abweisen nachdem sie sich unter den größten Schwierigkeiten hergeschlichen hat? Ich euch ja wegen eurer Familien wirklich verstehen, aber als Ruky-chan's Freundinnen, seid ihr nun mal das perfekte Ziel für Taar's Leute. Und nicht nur ihr, sondern eure gesamten Familien!"

Die beiden Mädchen sahen unschlüssig auf den Boden, als Ruky plötzlich ein kaltes Stechen spürte und in die Knie ging.

"Ruky-chan!", riefen ihre drei Freunde entsetzt.

"Ein großes Ki-Feld kommt auf uns zu, spürst du es auch, Trunks-san?", fragte sie keuchend. Trunks konzentrierte sich etwas und spürte es dann auch. Kalte Energien, negative Energien näherten sich der Schule.

Der junge Saiyajin-Prinz machte sich bereit. Ruky stellte sich vor ihre Freundinnen, kamofbereit. Und dann landeten auch schon zwei fies aussehende Wesen vor den Kindern. Die eine Getsalt hatte Schnee weißte Haut, aber eine schwarze Haarmähne und feuerrote Augen.  
Die andere Gestalt hatte dunkelgraue Haut, eine hellleuchtende Haarmähneund eisblaue Augen. Sie beiden hatten den kräftigen Körperbau von Männern. Die beiden hätten gut und gerne Zwillinge sein können.

"Jetzt haben wir den Salat. Taar's Zirkusclowns persönlich!", sagte Trunks entgeistert und wandte sich an Minako und Minami, "und das nur weil ihr solange warten musstet!"

"Tut mir leid!", sagten die beiden zugleich mit wehleidiger Stimme.

"Was sollen wir tun, Trunks-san? Ich kann doch noch gar nicht richtig kämpfen!", jammerte Ruky.

"Ach was, nimm dich zusammen, du bist doch auch ein Saiyajin!", erklärte Trunks, "Das bedeutet du hast das Kämpfen im Blut. Du bist eine Kämpfernatur! Gemeinsam machen wur diese Idioten platt!"

Die beiden Monster grinsten sich an.

"Hast du das gehört?", fragte das weiße Etwas.

"Allerdings", entgegnete der andere, "dann stellen wir uns den halbwüchsigen Saiyajins mal vor. Wie es sich gehört."

Das weiße Monster nickte: "Shirou-shimi! Hoaito Cruelpower! Die dritte Elitekämpferin des großen Taar-sama! Ich bin speziell für das töten von Saiyajins ausgebildet worden!"

"Kuro-shimi! Burakku Crelpower! Ich bin das zweite Mitglied der dritten Elite-Einheit des großen Taar-sama's!", brüllte der grüne Kerl, "Ich bin ebenfalls für das töten von Saiyajins ausgebildet worden!"

Die beiden stelltensich nebeneinander auf und richteten die Zeigefinger auf die Kinder, dabei sahen ihre Bewegungen sehr synchron aus, und beide brüllten dann weiter:

"Gemeinsam sind wir bereit im Namen des großen Taar-sama's eure Vernichtung zu übernehmen!"

"Na toll. Wo habt ihr denn den Scheiß auswendig gelernt? Wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, ihr saht aus als seid ihr aus einer Anstalt ausgebrochen", sagte Trunks gelangweilt und nahm seine Kampfpose ein, "Ich hoffe ihr seid jetzt fertig. Ich habe nämlich keine Lust euch weiter zu zuhören!"

Während der Eieignisse in Shinjuku, ging es auf der festung Ex heiß her. Son Goten war allein beim Training erschienen. Das trug natürlich nicht zu Vegeta's Zufriedenheit bei.

"Goten! Willst du mir jetzt nicht lieber verraten wo Tamanegi und Trunks abgeblieben sind?", fragte er eindringlich.

"Ich weiß doch aber wirklich nichts, ehrlich! **Gar nichts**!", versicherte Son Goten so unschuldig wie es ihm nur möglich war.

Vegeta grinste: "Wie der Vater, so der Sohn - Kakaroto ist ebenfalls kein sehr guter Lügner - und ich durchschaue ganz gut ob mir jemand die Wahrheit sagt, oder nicht. Also Goten, wenn du nicht willst das ich es auf dir heraufprügle, dann machst du jetzt besser den Mund auf und erzählst mir alles!"

Son Goten musste letztendlich nachgeben und mit der Sprache rausrücken. Vegeta meinte es Ernst und er selbst konnte dem Prinzen nicht das Wasser reichen.

Natürlich war vegeta alles andere als froh darüber was die beiden Kinder für eine Aktion gestartet hatten. Der Prinz suchte Bulma in der Festung auf und diese war gerade damit beschäftigt Son Gokuu etwas zu erklären.

"Oh, hallo Vegeta!", wurde der Prinz von Gokuu begrüßt, der wie immer sein naives Sonnenschein-Gesicht aufgesetzt hatte.

"Ach Kakaroto, halt's Maul und verzieh dich am besten. Ich hab was allein mit Bulma zu besprechen!", meckerte Vegeta.

Son Gokuu mischte sich da besser nicht unnötig ein und verschwand in sein Zimmer, das er mit Chichi teilte.

"Was ist denn Vegeta?", wollte sie überrascht von ihm wissen.

Am liebsten hätte sie ihn gar nicht erst danach gefragt, denn Vegeta's Schmoll - und - Wutgesicht kannte sie sehr gut. Der Prinz schnaubte leise aber er musste Bulma natürlich antworten, und zwar in ruhigem und sachlichen Ton.

"Tamanegi und Trunks sind also im Alleingang unterwegs um zwei von Tamanegi's Freundinnen zu besuchen?", fragte er.

"Na warum denn nicht?", stellte sie lächelnd eine Gegenfrage.

" _'Warum denn nicht?'_ Du hättest wenigstens Gohan oder Kakaroto oder einen anderen mitschicken können. Sie sollen allein diese zwei Mädchen wahrscheinlich aus einer Notlage befreien? Taar's Truppen sind stark!", erklärte Vegeta, "Du riskierst das Leben unseres Sohnes!"

"Vegeta, jetzt mach's mal halblang! Trunks ist sehr stark!", meinte Bulma, "Du jammerst doch auch schon seit einer Weile rum, das Trunks mehr kämpfen sollte. Und wenn es soweit ist, dann ist wieder irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung."

Vegeta knurrte nur, er konnte es irgendwie nicht fassen, dass Bulma offenbar nichts begreifen wollte.

"Und du machst dir wahrscheinlich kein bisschen Sorgen um die kleine Ruky-chan. Ich habe Trunks nämlich mit ihr geschickt, damit sie jemanden hat, der auf sie achten kann!", fügte Bulma noch hinzu.

Vegeta grinste: "Na wozu auch? Sie ist ja nicht mein Kind. Sonst wäre sie sicher auch stärker. Wie dem auch sei, ich werde die beiden suchen und falls sie Hilfe brauchen, werde ich eingreifen. Als ob man mich nicht fragen kann ob ich helfe..."

Vegeta ließ seine Bulma stehen ohne sich noch großartig zu verabschieden. Bulma sah ihrem Freund lächelnd hinterher: "Alter Sturkopf. Als ob du auf das gehört hättest was Ruky-chan wollte. Aber diese Sturheit werde ich dir wohl nie abgewöhnen können..."

Vegeta ging sofort wieder nach draußen um sich auf den Weg zu machen. Er begann speziell Auren in Trunks' udn Ruky's Umfeld aufzuspüren und zu analysieren.

"Drei kleine Energien und drei größere befinden sich insgesamt dort. Dann sind die kleinen wohl Tamanegi und ihre beiden Freundinnen. Die etwas größere Ki Konzentration gehört zu Trunks und die beiden großen Ki-Felder gehören zu ... ich denke das die beiden zu Taar gehören", grummelte der Prinz in sich hinein, "Haltet durch Kinder! Der Prinz der Saiyajins ist schon unterwegs!"

Währenddessen war vor der Schule nich immer eine furchtbar angespannte Stimmung.

"Shiro-shimi und Kuro-shimi! Wir sind beauftragt worden den Saiyjain Ruky zum großen Taar-sama zu bringen. Deshalb sollten wir diese beiden Mädchen Hatori Minami und Takayama Minako gefangen nehmen. Aber da wir Ruky zusammen mit dem jungen Prinzen gefunden haben, brauchen wir die Menschen nicht mehr!", riefen die beiden Monster wie aus einem Munde und tanzten dabei die irrsten Bewegungen.

Shiro-shimi war die erste, die urplötzlich angriff. Aber sowohl Trunks als auch Ruky waren schneller als dieser Angriff. Trunks hatte nicht lange überlegen müssen, wieso ihm diese beiden Gestalten bekannt vor kamen. Jedenfalls hatten Son Gohan und die anderen mal von den Abenteuern auf Namek erzählt und Son Gohan hatte ein großes Talent die Ginyu-Force, das Sonderkommando des fiesen Freezer's nach zu machen.

War Taar etwa so etwas wie Freezer oder hatte er nur die selben Vorlieben wie der Erzfeind der Gruppe Z? Es wäre auf jedenfalls ein großes Problem wenn sich dies bestätigte.

"Hast du schon mal eine Ki Attacke angewendet? Masenko, Kamehame-Ha oder so was?", wollte Trunks wissen.

(Masenko ist der Dämonenblitz im Deutschen)

"Na ja, Gohan-san hat mir schon mal gezeigt, wie man ein Masenko anwendet. Aber ich habe es nicht richtig trainiert und du kennst ja mein Talent! Ich kann mein Kiri eben doch nicht voll und ganz kontollieren", antwortete Ruky.

"Versuch's einfach. Und selbst wenn es nur wahllose Strahlen und Kugeln sind. Das würde schon mal helfen!", sagte Trunks und ging auf die beiden Monster los. Der junge Prinz wurde von Kuro-shimi weggeschlagen und landete wieder neben Ruky.

Shori-shimi und ihr Partner grinsten. Sie täuschten nun vor einen direkten Angriff machen zu wolllen, stattdessen drehten die beiden zu den Seiten ab und schnappten sich Minami und Minako.

"Und ich dachte, das habt ihr jetzt nicht mehr nötig?", seufzte Ruky. Sie war sichtlich entsetzt. Was sollten sie jetzt nur tun? Konnten sie so einfach weiter gegen Kuro-shimi und Shiro-shimi antreten ohne Minami und Minako zu gefärhden?

Zum Glück ist ja Vegeta auf dem Weg um als zusätzliche Stütze zu dienen. Aber es dauert sicher noch eine Weile bis er endlich eintrifft.

Die beiden jungen Saiyajins die noch in Ausbildung sind, stehen vor einer schwierigen Entscheidung.

Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 6: Ruky-chan's Heldentat

_Nachwort zu Kapitel 5:_

_Dieses Kapitel unterscheidet sich Inhaltlich nicht viel von der ersten Version. Die beiden Krieger von Taar haben lediglich andere Namen bekommen. Auch Vegeta reagiert hier ein bisschen anders. Er fährt Bulma in dieser Version nicht ganz so heftig an wie zuvor.  
Ruky-chan kann hier auch noch keine Energieangriffe anwenden. In der ersten Version war das gar kein Problem mehr für sie.  
Son Goten ist dieses Mal auch etwas mehr aufgetaucht. Ich finde übrigens das Pärchen Goten - Ruky auch ganz witzig, die beiden könnten sich ganz gut ergänzen.  
Shiro-shimi und Kuro-shimi sollten Anfangs eine viel größere Rolle spielen, das hat aber nicht so geklappt also spielen die beiden nicht ganz so viel mit._

_Ich finde dieses Kapitel als Lückenfüller ganz nett, aber irgendwie ist es nicht mehr so toll wie ich es am Anfang fand. Das sechste Kapitel wird aber wieder besser. Denn da geht der Kampf zwischen Taar's Leuten und den Saiyajins erst richitg los._


	6. Rukychan's Heldentat

**Kapitel 6:**

**Ruky-chan's Heldentat**

**ルキちゃんの一番のファイト**

Ruky und Trunks hatten sich auf den Weg gemacht um Minami und Minako mit zur Festung Ex zu nehmen. Dabei waren sie sogar von Bulma geschickt worden. Nur sie drei und Son Goten wusste von der Sache, doch Vegeta wusste wie man an Informationen kam.

Nun standen Ruky und Trunks den fiesen Monstern Shiro-shimi und Kuru-shimi gegenüber, die für Taar die beiden Mädchen Minami und Minako gefangen nehmen sollten. Aber keiner von diesen Kriegern wusste, das auch Vegeta auf dem Weg war um ein bisschen mitzumischen.

"Was sollen wie jetzt tun?", fragte Ruky verzweifelt und konnte nicht mehr angreifen.

"Wir müssen jetzt aber kämpfen! Du glaubst doch nicht, das die Gnade walten lassen wenn du tust was die sagen?", fragte Trunks und baute ein Energiefeld auf, "Ich bin ein Saiyajin und werde die beiden Menschen beschützen."

Trunks erhob seine Hand und schickte eine Enerigiekugel auf die Monster. Kuru-shimi benutzte allerdings seinen Schweif als Abwehr gegen die Energie. Als nächstes sprang Trunks den Monstern entgegen und versetzte Shiro-shimi einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Das dunklere Monster gab dem jungen Saiyajin jedoch einen Tritt und dieser machte einen Salto udn landete neben Ruky.

"Machst du jetzt mit oder nicht?", fragte Trunks ungeduldig.

"Aber wir könnten Minako-chan und Minami-chan verletzen!", wandte Ruky ein.

Shiro-shimi grinste: "ja das ist dieser weichliche Saiyajin...! Taar-sama hat Recht, man braucht einfach nur die Mädchen gefangen zu nehmen und schonn rührt sie keinen Finger mehr. Kuro-shimi! Den kleinen Prinzen schaffst du locker!"

"Natürlich. Pass du nur auf das die beiden nicht entwischen", entgegnete Kuro-shimi.

Trunks machte sich bereit, allerdings wandte er sich an Ruky: "Ich werd' sie befreien, du wirst sehen."

"Sei vorsichtig, Trunks-san!", bat Ruky.

Weit noch entfernt war Vegeta, doch er drängte sich noch nicht bis zum Äußersten schnell zu fliegen.

"Trunks' Aura ist unglaublich stark. So stark hat er sich mir nochh nie gezeigt! Mein eigener Sohn hat Geheimnisse vor mir!", dachte er vor sich hin, "Chi, Tamanegi's Kampfkraft ist im Keller. Vielleicht hätte ich lieber den kleinen Namekianer mit mir nehemen sollen."

Durch seine eigenen Gedanken angetrieben beschleunigte er jetzt doch sein Tempo und verfolgte den Kampf weiter indem er die Auren fühlte.

"Ahh, Trunks scheint einen neuen Angriff zu starten!", knurrte er vor sich hin.

tatsächlich plante Trunks einen Angriff. Er sammelte all seine Energie zusammen.

Ruky staunte. Eine solch konzentrierte Kraft bot sich ihr zum ersten Mal.

"Ich beweise nicht gerade, dass ich ein echter Saiyajin bin. Trunks-san kämpft ohne zu zögern! Vegeta Ouji-sama würde erstrecht bereit sein. Der würde mir die Hucke vollhaun!", ging es Ruky durch den Kopf und mit einer wütenden Konzentration entfaltete sich Ruky's Aura.

Trunks rannte auf Kuro-shimi zu und dieser wollte dem jungen Prinzenn einen gehörigen Schlag verpassen. Trunks aber änderte plötzlich seine Richtung, der Schlag von Taar's Diener ging ins Lehre und der kleine Saiyajin gab Minami und Minako jeweils einen leichten Tritt damit sie befreit wurden.

"Danke Trunks-san!", sagten die beiden Mädchen und versteckten sich hinter Ruky, die jetzt auch begann zu kämpfen. Ruky fing an Kuro-shimi mit Tritten und Hieben zu bekämpfen, allerdings richteten ihre Angriffe nicht viel Schaden aus. Es schien den Monstern einfach nichts auszumachen.

"Noch mehr Energie und ich könnte es schaffen!"

Gerade als Ruky ihr Energiefeld vergrößert hatte und versuchen wollte Trunks' Bitte nachzukommen einen Energiestrahl abzufeuern, hörte sie auch schon Shiro-shimi's Stimme laut über den Schulhof schallen:

"Haalt, du ätzendes Mistvieh!"

Ruky wandte sich an das andere Wesen und musste mit erschrecken fest stellen das Trunks in der Gewalt der weißen Gestalt war. Irgendwie hatte es Shiro-shimi geschafft Trunks am Hals zu packen.

"Oh nein, Trunks-san!", rief Ruky entmutigt.  
Sie stand nun wohl allein im Kampf. Trunks sah gequält, ihm wurde die Luft abgeschnürrt.

"Hm, hm, hm! Na? Wie fühlt sich das an wenn man nichts tun kann? Außer vielleicht dabei zusehen wie der Kleine hier einen gekonnten Abgang macht?", scherzte Shiro-shimi und schoss den jungen Prinzen wie einen Fußball in die Richtung des Schulgebäudes.

"Nein! Ihr miesen, fiesen Ratten! Das könnt irh doch nicht machen!", schrie Ruky und sauste selbst in dieselbe Richtung, und das ohne zu zögern. Trunks durfte nicht gegen dieses Gebäude krachen und sich noch ernster verletzen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig fing Ruky Trunks ab. Schnell bohrte sich sein Kopf in ihre Magenkuhle.

"Hurgh... T-Trunks-san! Du hast einen verflucht harten Dickschädel!", stöhnte Ruky, die sich nun aufrappelte.

Sie wandtesich an ihre Freundinnen:

"Minami-chan! Minako-chan! Passt auf Trunks-san auf! Ich erledige die hier! So wahr ich ein Saiyajin bin!"

"Hast du Ruky-chan schon einmal so gesehen?", wollte Minako wissen, die nun Trunks ein bisschen Stützte.

Minami nickte: "Nur ein Mal!"

Kuro-shimi und Shiro-shimi grinsten. Ein kleiner nicht gut ausgebildeter Saiyajin durfte ja kein Problem mehr dastellen.Aber Ruky machte einen unheimlich entschlossenen Eindruck und die sah überhaupt nicht mehr freundlich aus.

"Jetzt bin ich aber ernsthaft **SAUER**!", rief Ruky und ließ damit ihr Energiefeld in die Höhe schnellen und explodieren.

Vegeta hatte nun zugesehen das sein Tempo erhöht wurde.Das es Trunks nicht mehr so rosig ging wusste er.

"Seine Aura ist schwach! Er kann auf jeden Fall nicht mehr kämpfen. Und Tamanegi? Die kann nicht einen Energieangriff, wenn die beiden da lebend rasukommen - und das passiert nur mit meiner grandiosen Hilfe - dann bekommt Tamanegi ordentlich was zu hören! Worauf sie einen lassen kann!", fluchte Vegeta innerlich und legte noch ein bisschen an Tempo zu. Die Rettung dürfte eigentlich nicht mehr so lange dauern.

"Na was ist? Du hast ohne deinen kleinen saiyanischen Freund keine Chance! Dir hilft also folglich nur noch ein Wunder!", meinte Kuro-shimi mit einem Grinsen.

"Ach ja?", fragte Ruky und hatte dabei einen ziemlich saiyanischen Ausdruck in den Augen, fest entschlossen einen Angriff zu starten, sie hielt beide Hände vor die Stirn und pumpte Energie dort hin, "Ich habe das hier zwar nich professionell gelernt, aber bei Gohan-kun oft gesehen. Er hat es mir sogar mal virgeführt!"

Shiro-shimi grinste: "Was interessiert mich das. Was willst du jetzt?"

"Unterschätzen wir sie lieber nicht. Taar-sama sagt, es sei ein Befehl von ganz oben das Mädchen lebend zu fangen. Sie sei gefährlich. Also halte dich zur Abwehr bereit!", antwortete der andere.

Ruky war viel zu konzentriert um verfolgen zu können was die beiden Monster miteinander tuschelten. Eigentlich interessierte sie es herzlich wenig, denn genug Energie hatte sich in ihren Händen gesammelt und zum Angriff war auch sie bereit: "Masenko!"

All ihre Energie steckte in dieser leuchtenden Attacke, Mit rasender Geschwingikeit sauste der Strahl auf Shiro-shimi zu, die ihn nur mit Mühe abwehren konnte. Das wei-e Monster war angeschlagen, Kuro-shimi noch topp fitt. Ruky lächelte müde.

"Ich hätte doch nicht meine ... meine ganze Energie in diese Technik stecken sollen!", murmelte sie in sich hinein und taumelte leicht.

"Urr! Kuro-shimi! Wieso ist sie dermaßen mächtig? Etwa nur weil dämliches Saiyajinblut in ihr fließt?", wollte Shiro-shimi wissen.

"Reg dich nicht auf. Ihre Energie ist weg!", meinte der dunkelhäutige Kerl und wandte sich an Ruky, "Tja Kleine, das war's. Du warst echt tapfer. Aber nun werde ich dich massakrieren müssen. Vielleicht lernst du dabei auch, dass man sich keinem Gott-des-Leidens-Kombi in den Weg stellt! Taar-sama steht auf Schmerzen und wir werden dir garantiert welche zufügen!"

Ruky war außer Atem. Shiro-shimi fand das gar nicht so übel, sie kicherte: "Lernst du kleiner Saiyajin, dass das hier mehr als ein Spiel ist?"

Ruky blickte die beiden Monster überrascht an.

Richtig!  
Es war mehr als ein Spiel!

Hatte Piccolo ihr nicht in der letzten Zeit einige gute Ratschläge gegeben? Und einer von ihnen kam ihr gerade wieder in den Sinn, gerade als Shiro-shimi das Spiel erwähnte.

_'Hör zu, Ruky-chan, es kommt nicht darauf an heute oder vielleicht Morgen Vegeta's Vertrauen, Zuneigung, Resprekt oder sonst etwas zu gewinnen. Du bist ein Saiyajin, schön und gut. Dein Volk steht am Rande des Aussterbens und das solltest du dir vor Augen halten! Wenn du nicht sterben willst oder das deine Freunde sterben, solltest du lernen zu kämpfen!  
Es ist mehr als ein Spiel aber wenn du wenigstens am nächsten Morgen gewinnst, bevor es endgültig zu spät ist, dann wird alles gut werden! Es liegt allein in deiner Hand ob du die Zeit nutzt oder sie einfach durch deine Finger rinnt. Hast du mich verstanden?_

_Es liegt in deiner Hand ob deine Träume azcg Nirfeb noch am Leben sind!'_

"Piccolo-san hat Recht!", ging es ihr durch den Kopf, "Im Momentist es egal was aus mir wird, oder aus den anderen! Wenn ich nicht ordentlich kämpfe und verliere, dann erweise ich meinem Volk keine Ehre und ich muss meine toten Kameraden doch einen Ruf wahren!"

"Also gut, mach dich bereit zu sterben!", riefen die beiden Monster gleichzeitig und gingen erneut auf Ruky los.

"So nicht! Ich bin ein Saiyajin also werde ich nicht **VERLIEREN!**", schrie Ruky und blitzartig setzte sich eine wahllose Energiewelle drei und richtete bedeutend mehr Schaden aus als ihr ungeübtes Masenko.

Ruky war wütend, sehr wütend sogar, also steckte mehr Kraft in der Attacke. Wie es eben bei Saiyajins war die sich über etwas aufregten. Für Ruky war dies ein Todeskampf ohne das sie es wusste oder realisierte. Sollte sie dem Tode nahe genug kommen und ihm von der Schippe springen würde sie stärker werden.

Ruky war in Kampflaune, obwohl es gar nicht gut für sie aussah. Ihre einzige Hoffnung für diesen Kampf wurde bereits ausgeschaltet, Trunks. Aber dieses Herzklopfen in Ruky's Körper verursachte ebenfalls ihr Saiyajinblut.

Kuro-simi und Shiro-shimi die noch ziemlich aus der Puste waren stellten sich nebeneinander, bereit auf.

"Nicht schecht. Und trotzdem sind wir immer noch am Leben!", sagte Kuro-shimi und fügte dann an Shiro-shimi gewandt hinzu, "So ein Mickerling. Ein Saiyajin bekommt uns doch nicht dran!"

"Pah! Das ich nicht lache", konterte Ruky, "Als ob ich euch nicht schon weh getan hätte! Ihr pustet ganz schön dafür das euch meine Angriffe nichts ausmachen wollen."

"Scherzkeks! Hier wird gleich "toter Saiyajin" gespielt! Im Gegensatz zu dir haben wir Updates! Du bist doch sicher nur die billige Ausgabe eines Unterklassekriegers der Saiyajins!", meinte Shiro-shimi.

Ruky grinste, sie erkannte sich selbst nicht wiederund sie wusste auch nicht woher es kam, aber der Kampf gefiehl ihr: "Dann erzählt mir doch nichts mehr, sondern kämpft!"

"Bist du noch zu retten? Das sind riesen Monster! Und zu zweit! Was kannst du schon gegen die beiden ausrichten?", warf Minami ein.

Ruky antwortete mit einem überlegenen Lächeln: "Ich bin bereit und außerdem ein Krieger des stärksten Volkes des Universums! Deshalb werde ich nicht verlieren!"

"Das war ja ein netter Vortrag. Dein Mundwerk ist größer als dein Verstand, und sehr viel größer noch als deine Kampfkraft! Shiro-shimi! Zeigen wir ihr, wer wir wirklich sind!", sagte Kuro-shimi und begann zu leuchten, als er sich wie ein Hampelmann hinstellte. Shiro-shimi tat es Kuro-shimi gleich und begann ebenfalls zu leuchten. Ruky musste sich im ersten Moment das Lachen verkneifen, aber das verging ihr von ganz alleinn wieder als beide Monster so hell leuchteten, dass es in ihren Augen weh tat.

"Vereinigung!", rief Shiro-shimi.

"**VEREINIGUNG!**", brüllte das andere Monster dann auch und beide verschmolzen augenblicklich zu einem Wesen.

"Was haben die da gemacht?", fragte Minako.

"Na was haben die da wohl ... gemacht?", keuchte eine leise Stimme, "Die haben eine Art Fu-Fusion gemacht und jetzt sind sie viel stärker. Verschmolzen in ein und dem selben Körper!"

"Trunks-san!", rief Ruky erfreut.

Der Prinz war wieder bei Bewusstsein, allerdings nicht für diesen Kampf zu gebrauchen.

"Du ... Ruky-chan! Du darfst auf keinen Fall gegen dieses Monster...kämpfen! Du würdest drauf gehen!", meinte Trunks und setzte sich auf.

"Was sagst du?", fragte Minako ungläubig.

"Ruky-chan stirbt schon nicht. Und du solltest besser den Rand halten und dich ausruhen! Was nützt es Ruky-chan wenn wir nicht an sie glauben?", fragte Minami.

"Aber schau dir doch diese beiden Monster mal an!", mahnte Trunks.

Er hatte Recht. Das neue Monster war riesig und schien immer noch nicht ganz mit seiner Metamorphose fertig zu sein. Einen langen Schnabel hatte es im Gesicht und alles in Allem sah das Monster noch recht weiblich aus, aber die Muskelmasse war die eines Mannes.

"Mir ist doch egal wie es aussieht!", versicherte Minami.

"Ich-ich muss jetzt mitkämpfen! So schnell haut mich nichts um!", meinte Trunks, "Ich bin schießlich auch ein Saiyajinprinz und auch wenn ich nur ein halber bin, in mir fließt genug Saiyajinblut!"

"Mir ist egal was du bist! Du ruhst dich jetzt gefälligst aus! Du kannst nicht mehr kämpfen!", mahnte Minami.

"Ruky-chan!", rief Trunks.

Das Mädchen wandte ihren Blick zu Trunks.

"Zögere den Kampf heraus bis der Mond ... herauskommt. Du weißt doch! Bei Vollmond zeigen wir Saiyajins unser wahres Gesicht!", rief der Junge.

Ruky nickte und baute erneut ein Energiefeld auf. Das furchterregende Monster das vor ihr stand grinste.

"Bis Vollmond warten? Nein, niemals. So dumm bin ich nun auch wieder nicht! Und das Energiefeld ist viel zu schwach. Dein dämliches Kräftesammeln dauert mir auch viel zu lange!", raunte das Monster und ging erneut auf Ruky los.

Das Mädchen musste schnell zur Seite springen um nicht die klumpige Faust mit den schlecht gefeilten Fingernägeln gegen den Kopf zu bekommen. Schnell stützte sich das Mädchen vom Boden ab und versuchte selbst einen Nahangriff, den sie allerdings in ein Ausweichmanöver umwandeln musste um dem Kopf des Monsters auszuweichen.

"Du hast ja ein recht angenehmes Fluchttempo, beeindruckt mich aber nur mäßig. Du hast dich verschätzt Saiyajin. Jetzt hast du es mit Kurushimi-Gami zutun. Ein echter Gott der Schmerzen! Entweder kommst du jetzt mit mir zu Taar-sama, oder ich werde dich, den kleinen Saiyajin und das Menschengewürm umbringen!", vorderte Kurushimi.

Vegeta war schon ganz in der Nähe der Kinder, aber er wusste das jede Sekunde kostbar war.

"Sehr schön, Trunks scheint wieder zu Kräften zu kommen", brummte der Saiyajinprinz in sich hinein, "aber diese dunke Energie...dagegen kommt Tamanegi nicht an!"

Noch weiter entfernt, um genau zu sein bei der festung Ex starrten die anderen Saiyajins in die Richtung, in die Vegeta verschwunden war. Piccolo kam ebenfalls dazu.

"Gokuu! Gohan! Habt ihr es also auch schon bemerkt?", fragte er.

"Allerdings, Goten hat uns darauf aufmerksam gemacht. Das ist eine große Kampfkraft aufgetaucht! Nur gut das Vegeta den Kindern gefolgt ist!", sagte Son Gokuu.

"Goten, hast du vielleicht was genaueres herausgefunden? Schließlich sind da deine besten Freunde die da kämpfen!", wollte Piccolo wissen.

"Na logisch! Vor einer ganzen Weile war Trunks' Aura noch inaktiv, jetzt ist es schon besser! Aber jetzt mal ehrlich, Piccolo-san! Papa! Ich werde jetzt nicht mehr hier sitzen und abwarten. Mag sein das Vegeta unterwegs ist und viel stärker ist als ich, aber Trunks-kun und Ruky-chan sind meine Freunde!", sagte der kleine Saiyajin und sauste ebenfalls los.

"Goten! **GOTEN**! Warte!", rief Son Gokuu und wollte hinterher. Piccolo hielt den großen aber fest.

"Ich denke das geht schon. Wenn soo viele dort auftauchen, ich meine, Vegeta ist doch ein richtiger Super Saiyajin und auch Goten und Trunks sind stark. Da können sie das Monster bestimmt schnell erledigen. Außerdem ist doch Trunks Goten's bester Freund!", erklärte er.

Goten zischte sogar noch schneller als es Vegeta getan hate. Dem Jungen gingen schlimme Gedanken und Befürchtungen durch den Kopf. Und er wollte unbedingt mit kämpfen!

'Sie sind meine Freunde und ich wurde von Vegeta-san trainiert!', dachte Son Goten und schrie heraus, "Ich weiß ganz genau wie man zuschlägt!"

Ruky hatte schon wieder begonnen Kurushimi anzugreifen, aber dieses Monster wehrte ihre Hiebe und Tritte ab. Ruky musste einsehen das sie Kurushimi wohl unterschätzt hatte.

"Jetzt bist du nicht mehr so laut!", sagte Kurushimi, "Das war's, ein Saiyajin weniger. Falls du dich überhaupt Saiyajin nennen darfst!"

Trunks befreite sich aus Minami's Klammergriff und kam ruckzuck wieder auf die Beine. Allerdings fühlte er sich überhaupt nicht auf der Höhe.

"Ich helfe dir, Ruky-chan! Ich weiß das ihr Mneschen das schlecht könnt, aber ich bin ein Saiyajin und kann Ruky-chan nicht allein kämpfen lassen!", meinte Trunks und ging mit kleinen Schritten in Ruky's Richtung.

"**NEIN, **Trunks-san!", fuhr sie den Jungen an und wandte sich ihm zu, "Dein Vater macht mir sowieso schon die Hölle heiß das ich dich als Begleiter mitgenommen habe und das du jetzt so aussiehst! Wenn du noch schlimmer zugerichtet wirst oder gar hopps gehst, dann wäre nicht nur Vegeta Ouji-sama furchtbar traurig!"

"Aber Ruky-chan!", wollte Trunks schon wieder einwerfen, aber da schrie Ruky's Stimme schon wieder: "KUSO, Trunks-san! Ich schaff Kurushimi auch allein, alles klar? Misch dich einfach nicht in meinen Kampf ein! Das ist allein MEIN Kampf! Versprich mir das du dich nicht einmischst!"

Trunks war von einem schrecklichen Zwiespalt ergriffen. Einerseits wollte er sich nicht geschlagen geben und Ruky weiter unter die Arme greifen, auf der anderen Seite wusste er auch ganz genau, dass er so wenig Kraft hatte und dabei sterben konnte.

'Papa würde ich nicht nur mit meinem Tod verletzen. Ich könnte nur mit einer Verwandlung weiter helfen. Und wenn ich das tue, dann verletze ich Vater's stolz!", ging es ihm rund und er kniff die Augen zusammen.

"**TRUNKS-SAN!"**, schrie Ruky.

"Ja! Okay! Ocj werde dir nicht dazwischen funken! Mach das Monster fertig!", etngegnete Trunks, "Ich glaube an dich! Du bist stark, glaub nur an dich selbst, dann schaffst du es!"

"Jetzt sind die beiden total durchgeknallt!", meinte Minako.

Beflügelt von Trunks' Worten griff sie Kurushimi an, doch dieser versetzte ihr einen weiteren Schlag auf die Nase und damit flog sie im hohen Bogen der Schule entgegen.

"Ruky-chan!", rief Trunks und wollte ihr wenigstens zu Hilfe kommen, doch Kurushimi teleportierte sich zu ihm und gab ihm einen kräftigen Tritt, direkt in den Solarpexus, so dass der Junge sein Bewusstsein sofort verlor. Ruky kollidierte währenddessen mit dem Schulgebäude. Ein Stück der Wand wurde eingedellt und sie musste sich aus der Wand befreien. Ihre Sicht war getrübt, die Nase blutete und war dunkelblau angelaufen. Ihr Kopf konnte nicht mehr klare Gedanken fassen. Sie hatte auch eine Platzwunde am Kopf und es blutete schrecklich.

"Trunks-san! Vegeta Ouji ...-sama...! Piccolo-san...!", keuchte sie leise, enttäuscht von sich selbst. Eigentlich wusste sie das Kurushimi die ganze Zeit Recht hatte. Kurushimi packte Trunks dam Schopfe und setzte zu einem neuen Schlag an.

"**NEIN!"**, schrie Ruky und preschte ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken auf das riesige Monster zu. Niemals würde sie zulassen das Trunks jetzt verletzt oder umgebracht werden würde, nicht einmal das dieses Monster auch nur einen Finger an Trunks legt. So blinde rasende Wut hatte sie bisher noch nicht erlebt. Ihre Schmerzen waren wie verblasst, es gab nur noch sie, Kurushimi und Trunks.

Ende Kapitel 6, Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 7: Prinz Vegeta - der Super Saiyajin


	7. Prinz Vegeta der Super Saiyajin

**Kapitel 7:**

**Prinz Vegeta - Der Super Saiyajin**

**ベジィタ王子様　スゥパァサイヤ人**

Ruky verlor die Geduld als Trunks drohte von Kurushimi getötet zu werden. Sie spürte ihre eigenen, nicht ganz ungefährlichen Verletzungen nicht mehr, sie sah nur noch rot und fasste den Entschluss anzugreifen.

Inzwischen hatten sich Schulklassen draußen eingefunden um dem Kampf beizuwohnen. Ganz vorn Ruky's Klassenkammeraden und ihr Klassenlehrer Shinakawa Sensei.

"**DU WIRST TRUNKS-SAN NICHT MAL MIT EINEM FINGER BERÜHREN!**", schrie Ruky und trat mit aller Kraft zu, so dass Trunks erneut in die Arme von Minako und Minami fiehl.

Kurushimi sah überrascht aus, er knurrte: "Tseh, das du noch so viel Kraft in dir hast erstaund mich. Di legst es wohl wirklich auf Ärger an!"

Ruky wusste nicht woher sie diese Gelassenheit hernahm, aber irgendwie wollte sie nicht zeigen wieviel Angst sie eigentlich hatte. Sie wusste ganz genau das auch sie bald am Ende angelangt sein wird, aber bevor es soweit war musste sie noch kämpfen, auch um Trunks so lange es auch nur geht zu beschützen. Ruky antwortete mit heiserner Stimme:  
"Das weißt du doch! Und bevor du dich um Trunks-san kümmerst, solltest du erst einmal mich erledigen!"

"Aufgeblasenes Balg!", schimpfte das Monster.

Plötzlich durchfuhr Ruky etwas. Es war wie ein Signal von weiter weg. Eine Flamme, heißt und wild, unverwüstlich und gefährlich kam sie immer näher. Ruky schrak überrascht auf: "Das ist der Prinz! Vegeta Ouji-sama kommt!"

Kurushimi sah mit einem mal etwas kleiner aus als zuvor: "Was sagst du da?"

"Vegeta Ouji-sama kommt hier her. Und er ist nicht mehr weit!", erklärte Ruky die jetzt noch heftigere Schmerzen bekam und sich die Wande an ihrem Kopf zuhielt.

"Der Prinz der Saiyajins kommt?", wiederholte das Monster.

"Ja. Und bei euch wird er keine Gnade kennen, denn ihr habt seinen Sohn angegriffen! Prinz Trunks, folglich der Kronprinz der Saiyajins!", erklärte Ruky und grinste dabei zuversichtlich, auch wenn sie sich gerade wie ein saiyanischer Superklugscheißer fühlte.

"Es wurde aber nicht gesagt, das der gleich hier auftaucht. Jetzt sollte ich aufhören zu spielen und das Mädchen dem großen Taar-sama ausliefern", brummte Kurushimi in sich hinein.

"Jetzt bist wahrscheinlich du derjenige der dumm dasteht. Und ich kann's dir nicht einmal verübeln", sagte Ruky stichelnd.

Kurz nach dem Wortwechsel tauchte auch schon der Prinz auf. WIe immer mit einer Ausstrahlung, als habe er das Elixier des Lebend getrunken. Stolz und aufrecht stand er nun neben Ruky.

"Tach auch. Ich hab' gehört hier findet 'ne kleine Party statt und da dachte ich, ich schau hier mal vorbei!", kam es von Vegeta der nun wieder überlegen grinste.

"Vegeta Ouji!", knurrete Kurushimi.

"Vegeta Ouji-sama!", rief Ruky erfreut.

"Gegen so einen kommst du natürlich nicht an, Tamanegi!", meinte Vegeta und sah zu Minako und Minami hinüber, dann spückte er auf den Boden, "Und wegen sowas muss Trunks seinen Kopf hinhalten."

"Vegeta Ouji-sama, es tut mir leid! Ich konnte Trunks-san nicht beschützen!", erklärte Ruky, "Kurushimi-Gami war einfach zu stark."

"Chi, tu nicht so als seist du seine Leibwache oder sein Beschützer oder so etwas. Er ist ja schließlich wegen dir in diesem erbärmlichen Zustand!", fauchte Vegeta.

"Entschuldigt!", bat Ruky.

"Ach jetzt rutsch mir doch kreuzweise den Rücken runter. Ich kümmere mich um Schimlich-gamlich!", meinte der Prinz und pumpte sein Kraftfeld auf uns ließ es explodieren.

Das Monster sah nicht sehr begeistert aus und sammelte ebenfalls seine Energie. Ruky fliehl jetzt erleichtert auf die Knie. Die Schmerzen sollten sie nicht übermannen, die Genugtuung zu sehen wie Vegeta das Monster erledigte wollte sie sich nicht entgehen lassen.

Nach einer Weile war Kurushimi fertig mit dem Krafttanken und sah Vegeta verwirrt an.

"Du brauchst ja nocht länger als der kleine Saiyajin!", stelte das Monster fest.

Vegeta grinste: "Aber leider ist ihr Kraft mit meiner Macht nicht zu vergleichen. Willst du einmal was echt lustiges sehen?"

"Und das wäre?", fragte Kurushimi.

"Ein kleiner Trick der die Augen aus dem Kopf haun wird!", erklärte Vegeta und baute sein Energiefeld noch ein klein wenig weiter auf.

Der Prinz schien etwas zu wachsen, Kurushimi machte einen verängstigten Eindruck was Vegeta selbstverständlich gut verstehen konnte.

"**_Ore ga Bejiita da_**!", schrie der Prinz und sein Kraftfeld explodierte erneut schlagartig.

Auch Ruky staunte nicht schlecht, Vegeta's Aura war noch wilder und unbezwingbarer als sie noch nie zuvor, jedenfalls hatte sie ihn noch nie vorher auf diese Weise erlebt. Aber dies war nicht die eizige Veränderung, seine Haare standen ihm noch mehr zu Berge als sie es sonst taten und sein Haar war auf einmal blond geworden. Auch seine Augen hatten nicht mehr diese schwarze leuchtende Farbe sondern waren türkies und hell.

Kurushimi war ebenfalls erstaunt und fragte Vegeta dann ganz lässig: "Was ist das? Was ist mit deinen Haaren passiert? Falsche Tönung?"

"Chi, reg dich ab Kleiner, alles halb so wild ich brauch gar keinen Friseur, das kann ich ganz alleine! Was du nun vor dir siehst, mein Lieber, ist ein waschechter Super Saiyajin!", antwortete Vegeta und zögerte nicht anzugreifen.  
Ehe der Freund überhaupt reagieren konnte, hatte Kurushimi auch schon Vegeta's Faust im Magen.   
Ruky hatte dem Prinzen mit den Augen nicht folgen können. Sie wusste nur das sie nun gerettet war. Noch nie hatte Ruky sich so darüber gefreut Vegeta's Aura so intensiv in der Nähe zu haben, es war ihr als ob sie das alles träumte.

Kurushimi konnte sich vor Schmerz nicht bewegen und Vegeta prügelte noch eine ganze Weile auf seinen Gegner ein. Aber es schien ihm nun auch irgendwie zu genügen. Als nächstes schlug er Kurushimi ins Gesicht, so dass er ins Schulgebäude krachte, dabei mussten einige Zuschauer zur Seite springen. Die Schule wurde ganz schön in Mitleidenschaft genommen, doch bevor Kurushimi zu einem Verzweiflungsschlag ausholen konnte, hörte man Vegeta auch schon wieder: "Ich würde ja sagen, grüß deinen Chef Taar von mir, aber dazu wirst du ja leider erst Gelegenheit haben, wenn du im Jenseits auf ihn triffst! **MACH DICH AUF DEIN ENDE GEFASST!** **URKNALL ATTACKE!**"

Eine große gold-gelbe Energiekugel hetzte aus Vegeta's Handfläche auf Kurushimi los und zeriss das Monster auf der Stelle in viele kleine Einzelteile.

Ruky stand begeistert auf: "Vegeta Ouji-sama!"

Der Prinz lächelte und sein Haar wurde wieder schwarz, ebenso seine Augen.

"Das passiert wenn man sich mit meiner Familie anlegt. Der kann die Engelchen von mir grüßen!", meinte er.

Plötzlich tauchte auch noch Son Goten auf.

"Dann ist alles schon vorbei?", wollte der Junge wissen.

"Wie du siehst", antwortete der Prinz kurz.

"Schade", kam es von Son Goten.

Vegeta sagte nichts weiter. Er wies Ruky und Son Goten Minami und Minako mit zu nehmen. Er selbst nahm seinen Sohn unter den Arm und flog ohne weiteren einen Kommentar los. Da weder Ruky und Son Goten etwas sagten, schwiegen auch Minami und Minako auf dem weiteren Heimweg.

Als Trunks erwachte fand er sich in einem Zimmer wieder.

"Wa-was ist denn passiert?", fragte der Junge, "Wo ist Ruky-chan?"  
"Ruky-chan? Tja, die bekommt gerade mächstigen Ärger von Vegeta-san. Er ist ziemlich sauer, du kennst ihn ja am besten", erklärte Son Gohan, "Du kennst ja die alten Lieder die er singt: '_Wie kann so ein Unterklassekrieger wie du es wagen den Sohn des Prinzen in solch eine Gefahr zu bringen?'_ und zum Beispiel hast du noch das hier: _'Du riskierst Trunks' Leben nur um diesem Menschengewürm zu retten?'_ Und so weiter, und so weiter!"

"Gohan-kun! Bring mich sofort zu meinem Vater? Sind sie etwa unten in der Halle?", fragte Trunks.

"Ja, wo bekommt es sonst jeder mit?", antwortete Son Gohan und zog Trunks aus dem Bett, der immer noch einen brummenden Schädel hatte. Gemeinsam gingen sie zur Treppen und schon dort konnte man das Geschrei von Vegeta hören: _"Die sind doch nicht mal Siayajins, was willst du mit denen? Sie können nicht kämpfen!"_

"Es tut mir leid, Vegeta Ouji-sama!", entgegnete Ruky.

"Ist das alles was du dazu zu sagen hast?", fragte Vegeta, "Habe ich es denn nicht verdient, wenigstens die geringste Erklärung auf dein Verhalten hin zu bekommen?"

"Natürlich!", war Ruky etwas verzweifelt ein, "i-ich wusste nicht das so starke Monster dort auftauchen würden. Sonst hätte ich ganz sicher Piccolo-san oder Gohan-kun dazu geholt aber ... aber als diese Visionen immer schlimmer und schmerzhafter wurden, da musste ich gehen. Ich fragte Trunks-san ob er mich begleitet und Goten-kun darum, dass er niemandem davon etwas zu sagen. Ich musste Minami-chan und Minako-chan helfen. Sie sind die einzigen Freunde die ich jeh gehabt habe!"

Vegeta wunderte sich schon, dass Ruky kein Wort von Bulma sagte und musterte Ruky ganz genau. Sie war mitlerweile sicher davon überzeugt rausgeschmissen zu werden oder auf jedenfall eine Strafe zu bekommen. Und noch dazu hatte sie Angst, denn sie biss sich hart auf die Unterlippe um nicht zu weinen.

"Chi, mir kommen die Tränen! Rausschmeißen! Das sollten wir dich!", dröhnte Vegeta's Stimme.

"Nein Papa!", hallte nun Trunks durch die Halle.

"Trunks-san?", fragte Ruky.

Vegeta lächelte grimmig: "War ja klar das du sie wieder verteidigen musst."

"Ja, weil sie das selbe für mich getan hat!", entgegnete Trunks und fing sich damit einen fragenden Blick von seinem Vater ein, "Es ist wahr. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass ich Ruky-chan ernsthaft verletzt habe als wir ins Schulgebäude gerast sind, sie hat mich abgefangen und wenn sie das nicht getan hätte, dann weiß ich nicht ob ich noch alles bei sammen hätte!"

Vegeta traute seinen eigenen Ohren nicht. Es war unglaublich und Ruky, die sowieso schon kaum Furcht vor Vegeta zeigte, tat es jetzt wo Trunks da war gleich gar nicht mehr.

"Es ist wahr, Papa! Ruky-chan hat auch mich gerettet und für mich gekämpft!", betonte Trunks nachdrücklich.

"So? Dann sollte ich wohl etwas Nachsicht zeigen...", meinte Vegeta überlegen lächelnd, "nun gut, da deine Freundinnen schin mal hier sind, können sie ja bleiben. Aber Krieger werden sie in diesem Leben nicht mehr!"

Ruky sah überrascht zu Vegeta auf.

"Und jetzt geh mir aus den Augen!", raunte er sie an.

"Jawohl!", kam es gestresst von Ruky un dsie ging zu Son Gohan und Trunks und folgte ihnen wieder auf das Kinderzimmer.

Ruky war den beiden Jungs still gefolgt. Diese Wesen, die ihr Angst gemacht haben und drohten ihre Freunde umzubringen, waren jetzt Gott sei Dank durch Vegeta's Hilfe tot. Sie fragte sich ob Vegeta vielleicht damit einverstanden gewesen wäre, mit ihr die beiden Mädchen zu retten wenn si eihn eingeweiht hätte. Während sie durch die Festung gingen, nahm sie den Weg gar nicht richtig wahr, ihr gingen Vegeta's Standpauken nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

_'Vegeta Ouji-sama ... mir ist doch egal was aus mir wird. Das war mir schon immer egal, weil ich nie etwas hatte. Aber ich will für meine Freunde da sein, die ich jetzt habe. Ich möchte auch für Euch da sein ... versteht Ihr das nicht?..'_

Das hätte sie ihm gern persönlich gesagt, aber wer weiß wie der Prinz dann getobt hätte. Oder er wäre erst einmal sprachlos gewesen, es war ihr im Moment aber lieber nicht daran zu denken.

Plötzlich spürte sie Trunks' Hand auf ihrer eigenen.  
"Hey, geht's wieder Ruky-chan?", fragte er.

Sie sah zuerst zu Son Gohan, damit kam ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ins Jetzt zurück. Ohne es verhindern zu können füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen.

"Ruky-chan?", fragte Son Gohan und öffnete die Tür zum Kinderzimmer.

Trunks nahm die Kleine mit sich und setzte sich auf das Bett. Ruky konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und musste alles rauslassen was sie sich bei Vegeta verkniffen hatte. Sie warf sich in Trunks' Arme der sie etwas verwirrt ansah.

"Ähm... Ru-Ruky-chan?", fragte er etwas hilflos.

"Ich hab' so Angst gehabt!", schluchzte sie, "Ich hatte Angst das wir beide sterben! Das **du** stirbst Trunks-san!"

"Nicht mehr weinen!", beruhigte er das Mädchen und lehnte sich an die Wand damit er Ruky besser trösten konnte, die ihm den Pullover ganz nass weinte, "mir ist ja nichts weiter passiert, also musst du dir auch keine Sorgen mehr machen! Du hast übrigens ganz toll gekämpft!"

"Ach ... hätte besser sein können!", meinte sie unter heftigsten Schniefen, aber so von Trunks getröstet zu werden half schon ungemein viel, aber etwas drückte sie auch noch, "Was ist da mit deinem Vater passiert?"

"Der hat sich wohl in einen Super Saiyajin verwandelt... das meinst du doch oder? Der ist doch bestimmt im Kampf ganz blond geworden?", fragte Trunks um nachzuprüfen ob er mit seiner vermutung recht hatte. Ruky nickte nur.

Trunks fuhr fort: "Na ja als Super Saiyajin wird man eben blond. Und man wird dann 10 Mal so stark wie man als normaler Krieger kämpft. Man muss aber ein bisschen trainieren um das zu können, hab ich gehört..."

Ruky nickte leicht um zu zeigen dass sie in etwa verstandt was Trunks meinte. Son Goten kam auch noch dazu aber Ruky war schon wieder eingeschlafen.

Ende Kapitel 7 - Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 8: Bulma's kleines Geheimnis

_Nachwort Kapitel 7:_

_Hoi da is mir wohl beim letzten Kapitel ein Nachwort flöten gegangen! Na ja, das ist nicht ganz schlimm. Zu Kapitel 6 musste ich nur noch einmal sagen, dass ich die Namen der Monster Shiro-shimi und Kuro-shimi verändert hatte. Der vorherige Name war Tora und Torina, der Zusammenschluss der beiden hieß Torian.  
Die Rede von Piccolo an Ruky war ein bisschen eigenartig im Nachhinein. Als ich sie mir genauer durchlas wusste ich nicht woran es mich erinnerte aber später viel es mir dann doch auf. Da hat sich unbewusst ein Liedtext von der ersten deutschen DB-CD eingeschlichen. Nr. 6 - es liegt in deiner Hand ...  
_

_So Kaptel 7, der Super Saiyajin Vegeta. Es ist wieder nicht wirklich lang, aber im "Original", also die erste Version dieses Kapitels ging nur eine dreiviertel DIN A4 Seite. Da war es schon schwierig das Kapitel noch ein bisschen zu strecken. Was ich also neu eingebracht habe, war die Szene im Kinderzimmer. Trunks tröstet Ruky und das gefällt mir, wenn Jungs auch mal nett sein können.   
Viele meiner Freunde meinen auch, das Trunks hier überhaupt nicht so eingebildet ist wie in der Serie. Als ich die ersten Kapitel geschrieben habe, liefen auch zum ersten mal die Folgen mit Freezer im Fernsehen, also kannte ich den kleinen Trunks noch gar nicht und selbst von Mirai Trunks hatte ich nur flüchtig erfahren und mir den Chara in etwa vorstellen können. Ich will auch gar nicht das "mein" Trunks dem Chibi-Trunks aus der Serie ähnelt, obwohl der ja auch ganz lustig ist.  
Aber für sowas hat man in der Situation in der die Gruppe Z ist keinen Platz, deswegen sagt Goten auch so wenig. Goten ist nämlich mein kleiner Spaßvogel - _

_Also gut, dann hoffe ich mal, dass ihr euch auch das 8. kapitel durchlest. _


	8. Bulma's kleines Geheimnis

**Kapitel 8:**

**Bulma's kleines Geheimnis**

**ブルマの小さな秘密**

Minami und Minako wurden in ein recht kleines Zimmer gebracht. Wieder maulte Piccolo darüber dass die Festung trotz ihrer gewaltigen Größe viel zu wenig Platz hatte. Er hatte die beiden Mädchen gerade bei sich um ihnen um ihnen einiges zu erklären. Die beiden hatten Piccolo bereits gesehen, als dieser Ruky mit sich genommen hatte.

"Tja. Ich denke es war gut, dass Ruky-chan und Trunks euch mitgenommen haben. Schließlich griffen diese Monster einfach so an. Wer weiß was der Taar danach geschickt hätte. Also müsst ihr nun erst einmal hier bleiben", fasste der Namekianer noch einmal die Situation zusammen.

"Aber unsere Eltern machen sich sicher Sorgen!", warf Minami ein.

Piccolo nickte und antwortete lächelnd: "Chichi hat eine brilliante Idee zu diesem Thema. Natürlich wisen wir das es nicht einfach ist. Weder für euch noch für eure Familien, also meinte sie, dass sie euch gut gebrauchen kann in der Festung. Und eure Lehrerin wird sie schließlich auch noch. Japans Gesellschaaft ist sehr fixiert auf die Schulbildung, von daher will sie das ihr einen Test schreibt. Danach werden wir ein Formular abschicken das bestätigt, dass ihr beide auf einem Internat angenommen wurdet. Ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen zu machen, dass ihr eure Familien überhaupt nicht mehr wiederseht."

"Das ist echt nicht schlecht", stimmte Minako zu, "und wir können unsere Familien in den 'Ferien' wiedersehen!"

"Hm, das ist okay, schätze ich", sagte Minami, eine Frage ging ihr aber immer noch im Kopf herum, "Sag mal Piccolo-san, wird Ruky-chan etwa nicht mit uns unterrichtet?"

"Nein. Ihr werdet Gohan-kun als Gesellschaft bekommen, allerdings ist er schon viel weiter in der Schule. Ruky-chan wird zu einer Kriegerin ausgebildet. Sie ist ein Saiyajins und von Saiyajins wird abverlangt, dass sie kämpfen wie keine zweiten im Universum!", antwortete er.

Damit erhob sich Piccolo und wollte die beiden nach draußen bringen um das schöne Wetter zu genießen. Minami und Minako hätten niemals gedacht, dass es soetwas beim Gruselschloss gab. Ein sonniger Garten dessen Gras saftig grün war, und die Blumen auf der Wiese reflektierten das Sonnenlicht mit ihren grellen Farben. Die drei sahen auch schon, dass unter der Fichte auch die kleinen Krieger saßen und auf Vegeta warteten. Son Gohan saß ebenfalls bei ihnen.

Dieser sprach die Mädchen zuerst an: "Ah, Minami-san, Minako-san! Werdet ihr heute auch einen Test schreiben?"

"Japp!", sagten die beiden wie aus einem Munde und auch ihre Bewegungen waren absolut synchron als sie sich setzten.

Piccolo wollte sich gerade wieder entfernen und seine täglichen Mediationen aufnehmen, als auch Dende zu ihnen stieß. Der jüngere Namekianer war sehr gut mit Son Gohan befreundet und auch mit Ruky pfelgte er einen sehr guten Kontakt.

Der jüngere setzte sich dazu.

"Jetzt sag mal, Ruky-chan, wieso wollen die dich?", fragte Dende, "Was waren denn das für Monster?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Nicht ein bisschen. Weder warum die so scharf auf mich sind, noch was das für Monster waren. Aber sie waren Dämonen des Leids. Eines weiß, das andere fast schwarz. Ich glaube Taar steht auf solche Sachen. Andere Leute leiden lassen oder so...", antwortete Ruky, "Aber ich denke nicht, dass sie besonders starke Krieger von ihm waren. Eher ganz kleine!"

"Es ist doch eigentlich völlig egal was sie sind. Alles was wir wissen müssen ist, dass sie Feinde sind und wir alles dafür geben müssen, sie aufzuhalten!", meinte Trunks etwas nachdenlklich und als er die vielen fragenden Blicke bemerkte, verwandelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck in ein schiefes unsicheres Grinsen und er zog Ruky zu sich in die Arme, "Jetzt komm schon Ruky-chan, es wird schon alles gut werden. Du bist zu oft bei Piccolo-san! Schwarzsehen ist ansteckend."

"Lass das Trunks-san!", mahnte Ruky die eine zartrosa Farbe um die Nase bekam, die noch intensiver wurde als sie in Trunks' blaue Augen sah. Sie befreite sich schnell aus seinem Griff, lächelte aber freundlich.

"Außerdem ist mein Papa doch ein richtig toller Super Saiyajin!", meinte Trunks.

Ruky nickte bloß und plötzlich meinte Son Goten: "Unserer aber auch! Mein Papa war sogar noch vor Vegeta-san ein Super Saiyajin. Allerdings sind die Zeiten, dass er stärker ist schon lange vorbei."

Minami und Minako hörten den Jungs aufmerksam zu. Sie hatten noch immer nicht ganz verstanden was das mit den Super Saiyajins bedeuten sollte. Aber eines wussten sie ganz sicher, auf dieser Festung konnten sie erst einmal bleiben und sie waren sicher. Obwohl ihnen die neuen personen etwas seltsam vorkamen, vor allem die Namekianer und der Prinz der Saiyajins. Vegeta.

Selbiger saß war gerade mit Bulam allein. Sie hatte ihn zu sich gerufen, anscheinend gab es irgendetwas wichtiges zu besprechen, aber es lag eine ziemlich merkwürdige Stimmung in der Luft. Beide lagen nebeneinander auf dem Bett, beide starrten zur Decke hinauf und sagten kein Wort.

"Wolltest du mir nicht etwas sagen?", fragte Vegeta endlich, "Das Training..."

Mehr konnte er nicht sagen, denn Bulma hatte ihn schon geküsst. Der Prinz war im ersten Moment ziemlich überrascht, aber erwiederte ihren Kuss schließlich.

"Kannst du das Training nicht mal 'ne Sekunde vergessen? Das ist nämlich mindestens genauso wichtig. Wenn nicht sogar wichtiger!", antwortete sie und nahm Vegeta's Hand in ihre.

"Was denn?", drängte er, "Ich bin zwar ein Prinz, aber Gedanken kann ich deshalb trotzdem noch nicht lesen."

Bulma lächelte. Nur bei ihr hatte er solche Geduld. Bei Piccolo oder Son Gokuu hätte er schon längst losgebrüllt, wenn nicht sogar schon mit einer gehörigen Tracht Prügel gedroht. Aber mit Bulma konnte Vegeta sanft wie ein Lamm sein.

Bulma führte Vegeta's Hand und legte sie sich auf den Bauch. Der Saiyajinprinz war sichtlich verwirrt.

"Was...ähm..."

"Vegeta Ouji!", wandte Bulma gespielt empört ein, "Verstehst du es denn nicht?"

"I-ich werde Vater?", fragte Vegeta und beugte sich über Bulma und als diese nickte schloss er sie fest in den Arm. Einen Augenblick konnte er erst einmal gar nichts sagen, als Trunks unterwegs war konnte er sich mit dem Gedanken gar nicht anfreunden. Damals hatte er Bulma einfach nur lieb gewonnen und die ganze Sache war mehr eine Art dummes Versehen gewesen. Nun aber da er seine Familie wirklich liebte, war es etwas ganz anderes.  
"Und wie lange weißt du schon davon?", fragte Vegeta.

"Noch gar nicht lang. Aber du weißt doch, dass es auch gut und gerne ein Mädchen sein kann?", sagte Bulma ernst.

"Natürlich. Aber Saiyajin wäre sie dann trotzdem. Und! Sie wäre dann doch meine Tochter!", antwortete Vegeta.

Kurz nach dieser Nachricht ließ er seinen Schülern mitteilen, dass das Training heute mal ausfiehl. Ruky und Trunks fanden das ziemlich verdächtig.

"Na ja egal. Wo wir schon mal frei haben können wir Ruky-chan doch mal zeigen was wir so drauf haben. Diese Monster haben doch gestern bestimmt nur einen schlechten tag erwischt. Los Trunks-kun!", meinte Son Goten und stand bestimmend auf.  
Der junge Prinz nickte zustimmend, stand ebenfalls auf, packte Ruky am Handgelenk und rannte seinem Freund hinterher. Ruky hatte ihre Schwierigkeiten so sich schnell auf ihren Beinen zu halten, so plötzlich hatte sie damit nicht gerechnet.

"Goten-kun! Trunks-san, wartet doch mal!", rief sie noch, aber dann waren sie auch schon bei einer Trainingshalle angekommen.  
Son Goten öffnete die Tür und begann zu erklären: "Eigentlich machen wir sowas ja nicht, wegen unseren Vätern weißt du, aber langsam sollten wir es dir zeigen. Du brauchst dir um uns, und um Trunks-kun schon gar nicht, so viele Sorgen zu machen."

Ruky sah etwas verwirrt aus, sie wusste nicht genau was die Jungs da vor hatten, aber dann ging es auch schon los. Son Goten sowie Trunks ließen ihre goldenen Energiefelder um sich herum explodieren und schon standen ihnen die Haare zu Berge.  
Ruky glaubte ihren Augen nicht mehr trauen zu können, das waren nicht mehr die richtigen Auren von Trunks und Son Goten!

"Ihr seid plötzlich auch ... blond!", sagte sie ohne Atem.

"Richtig, auch wir sind Super Saiyajins. Wahrscheinlich schon von Geburt an weil ich und Goten das schon so lange können wie unser Bewusstseinn einsetzt!", erklärte Trunks und tat ein paar Schritte auf Ruky zu.

Son Goten nickte: "Aber unsere Väter wissen nicht das wir das können. Wir wollen nicht das sie sich schwächer fühlen, als sie eigentlich sind. Außerdem sagt meine Mama das sich solche Haare nicht gehören. Sie mag das auch nicht wenn mein Vater oder mein großer Bruder das machen."

Ruky musste sich ihr Kichern regelrecht verkneifen, das sah Chichi ganz schön ähnlich. Was sich gehörte und was nicht, das legte sie immer ganz genau fest. Sie sah Trunks nun ganz genau an. Seine Augen sahen aus wie die von Vegeta und auch seine Aura machte nun den Eindruck einer kleinen wildlodernden Flamme. Trunks sah Ruky ernst an und ergriff ihre Hand. Sie wusste nicht was los war, aber dann hörte sie Trunks mit klarer Stimme: "In Zukunft werde ich mich in Situationen wie Gestern in einen Super Saiyajin verwandeln. Du bist mir nämlich wichtiger als der Stolz meines Vaters. Ich möchte dein Lächeln beschützen, Ruky-chan und ... ich will dich ... niewieder weinen sehen!"

Ruky sah ihn verblüfft an, eigentlich hatte sie schon gefürchtet, dass er sie für eine Heulsuse halten würde. Ihr selbst war es peinlich genug gewesen. Trunks verwandelte sich zurück und zog Ruky ohne das sie sich dagegen wehren konnte in seine Arme.

"Tja Ruky, ich hab dich sehr gern und Goten auch. Aber du tust immer so als wir gar keine richtigen Freunde sind!", meinte er.

Ruky hielt still und antwortete ihm bekümmert: "Tut mir leid Trunks-san. Ich hatte nur Minami-chan und Minako-chan. Ich weiß nicht so rehct wie man sich da verhalten soll."

"Ruky-chan!", warf Son Goten ein, "Du kennst doch Minami-san und Minako-chan erst seid der Schule oder? Warst du etwa die ganze Zeit einsam?"

Ruky schüttelte den Kopf und linste zu Son Goten hinüber: "Nein, das eigentlich nicht. Ich hatte keine Zeit an so was zu denken. Ich war doch zu Hause und musste meinen Eltern helfen. Hausputzen und so was."

"Ähh? Du warst ein Hausmädchen?", fragte Trunks ungläubig.

Ruky nickte nun: "Jah, bis ich in die Schule kam. Die mussten mich schließlich in die Schule schicken und mich Hausaufgaben machen lassen, gegen das Gesetz kommt doch so schnell keiner an und jeder muss sich dran halten."

"Na das will ich als Argument gegen Taar vorbringen wenn er kommt!", meinte Son Goten lachend.

Minako und Minami wurden unterdessen von Chichi gerufen, damit sie ihren Test schreiben konnten. Auch Son Gohan musste die Bank drücken und hatte eine Prüfung in Physik.

"Oh je ... ich hab gar nicht gedacht, dass sie wirklich einen so schweren Test schreiben lässt...", ging es Minako durch den Kopf und sah zu Minami und Son Gohan herüber. Minami schrieb sich anscheinend die Seele aus dem Leibe und auch Son Gohan schien einigermaßen gut mit seinem Stoff zurecht zu kommen.

"Ich hätte mehr lernen sollen...", seufzte sie.

Gegen Abend waren die Tests auch schon durchgesehen.

"Gohan-chan! Sehr gut du hast dich gut vorbereitet. 75/100 Punkten!", meinte sie lächelnd zu ihrem Sohn und gab ihm seinen test zurück, dann ging sie zu den Mädchen, "Ich dachte in Japan legt man Wert auf die Schulbildung! Minami-chan hat gerade mal 59/100 Punkten erreicht, das ist gerade mal ein bisschen über die Hälfte. Und Minako-chan bekam nur 39/100 Punkten."

Minami sah ziemlich verärgert aus un dbliße zur gegenoffensive: "Wie meine Eltern schon so oft gesagt haben: die Grundschule ist nur dazu gut um Akten der Schüler anzulegen. Der Unterricht ist schlecht und das Niveau niedrig. Die kommen sogar nicht mit dem Stoff hinterher. Und außerdem können wir noch lange nicht alle Kanji lesen!"

"Bist du jetzt fertig?", fragte Chichi streng.

Minami nickte stumm. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl in einer Eliteschule zu sitzen. Dabei hatte das noch ganze vier Jahre Zeit.

"Gut, dann ruht euch ein bisschen aus, ich muss das Essen vorbereiten!", meinte Chichi plötzlich wieder zuckersüß lächelnd, "Morgen um 6 Uhr dürft ihr dann wiederkommen und vergesst nicht die Sachen, die ich euch aufs Zimmer gelegt habe."

"Jawohl Sensei!", sagten die beiden Mädchen, machten eine Verbeugung und gingen.

Ihr Zimmer lag nicht wie Ruky's im zweiten Stock, sondern schon im ersten, genau wie Son Gokuu's und Chichi's. Als sie die Treppe hochgingen meldete sich Minami zu Wort:

"Tseh, wenn man sich das Fräulein Lehrerin einmal so anhört, könnte man denken wir müssten bereits alle Kanji kennen. Langsam frage ich mich wohin und die gute Ruky-chan gebracht hat. Die hat es ganz gut, die kann Karate lernen."

"Hör auf!", mahnte Minako, "du bist ungerecht!"

"Whhaahs?", fragte Minami empört.

"Du hast doch dieses Monster gesehen oder? Mal ganz ehrlich, diese Leute hier beschützen die Erde! Sie bräuchten sich eigentlich nicht um uns kümmern! Wir sollten Ruky-chan eher dankbar sein!", erklärte Minako.

"Ja, ja. Ich hab's verstanden. Du hast ja irgendwo Recht aber ... na ja, was soll's!", sagte Minami und die beiden gingen seufzend auf ihr Zimmer.

Währenddessen waren Bulma und Vegeta immer noch damit beschäftigt sich anzuschweigen. Jedoch war es dieses Mal eine Stille die wohlig von beiden ausging und nichts erdrückendes hatte. Vegeta hatte seine Bulma allerdings immer noch im Arm und hätten sie mal auf die Uhr gesehen dann wäre ihnen aufgefallen wie schnell die Zeit vergeht.

"Du Vegeta?", fragte Bulma nach einer ganzen Weile.

"Hm?", machte er.

"Was hättest du eigentlich lieber? Einen zweiten Sohn oder eine Tochter?", wollte Bulma wissen.

"Prinz oder Prinzessin? Hm, eigentlich ist mir das wirklich egal. Aber ich befürchte ich tendiere dazu zu hoffen, dass es ein Junge wird. So ein tu-nicht-gut wie Trunks!", entgegnete Vegeta frech grinsend.

Bulma lächelte: "So wie Trunks? Oh Mann, dann hätten wir wohl in Zukunft zwei Schwertkämpfer!"

"Jah, genau", stimmte Vegeta zu der Bulma genauu verstand. Sie waren schon einmal auf den Trunks aus der Zukunft getroffen. Dieser hatte nämlich Freezer auf der Erde den garaus gemacht. Und zwar als Super Saiyajin mit nur einem Schlag seines Schwertes.

Schon lange hatten sich Bulma und Vegeta nicht mehr so ruhig unterhalten. Seit vier Jahren schon waren sie in dieser Zeitebene und dabei hatten sie wegen Taar und seiner Bande kaum Zeit gefunden. Taar's Truppen bestanden vorwiegend aus Dämonen und diese waren nicht immer einfach zu erledigen.

"Vegeta, machen wir mal wieder was zusammen, wenn Taar erledigt ist?", fragte Bulma.

"Klar", entgegnete Vegeta, "Wenn wir den erst mal los sind, dann machen wir wieder so einiges. Dann haben wir ja wieder Ruhe!"

Bulma nickte und wartete noch eine Weile schweigend, es war wieder muksmäuschen still und ein flüchtigerBlick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass es bald schon Zeit für das Abendessen war, also beschloss sie noch etwas ernstes anzusprechen:  
"Da wäre noch was! Jetzt solltest du am besten den Mund halten sondern einfach nur zuhören. Sonst fehlt mir später wieder der Mut was zu sagen."

'_Bulma fehlt der Mut etwas zu sagen? Hat man sowas schon erlebt?'_, schoss es Vegeta durch den Kopf, es stimmte, sie hatte ihn doch auch nach Strich und Faden herum gekriegt, anders konnte man das wirklich nicht sagen. Und das nur mit ihren direkten Kommentaren, die sonst keiner gewagt hätte auszusprechen.  
Nach kurzem Zögern nickte Vegeta und sah wie Bulma tief Luft holte:  
"Vegeta ... Da wir ja jetzt schon so lange zusammen sind und nun auch schon under zweites Kind..."

Der jungen Frau wurde plötzlich das Worte abgeschnitten. Vegeta hatte sie am Handgelenk zu sich gezogen und in einen langen Kuss verwickelt. Überrascht erwiederte Bulma den Kuss und konnte erst nach einigen Momenten wieder frei Atmen. Sie konnte in Vegeta's Augen ein vertrautes Leuchten erkennnen. Und seine Stimme flüsterte ihr auf die ungestellte Frage entgegen: "Ja Bulma! Ich werde dich heiraten!"

Der Rest des Tages lief eigentlich wieder in seinen gewohnten Bahnen. Das Abendessen ging schnell vorbei obwohl sich der Tisch um zwei Plätze erweitert hatte. Minami und Minako zu ehren hatte Chichi eine ganze Palette an Spezialitäten gekocht. Ruky wunderte sich langsam schon über ihren enormen Konsum an Nahrung, seid sie von Bulma's Vater operiert wurde und ihr Schwanz aufgetaucht war, hatte sie so viel gegessen, dass es für normale Menschen einen ganzen Monat gehalten hätte und trotzdem nahm sie nicht zu. Aber das war ja anscheinend nicht nur bei ihr so. Auch Vegeta, Son Gohan, Trunks und die anderen schienen das als normal zu empfinden.

Schließlich ging sie dann wieder mit Trunks und den anderen auf das Kinderzimmer. Es war nicht später als sonst aber Ruky fühlte sich unheimlich ausgelaugt. Vielleicht war es sogar weil sie frei hatte, und es fast nicht mehr gewohnt war sich so wenig zu bewegen. Son Gohan saß schon auf seinem Bett als die anderen Kinder sich erst umzogen.

"Was habt ihr denn heute so angestellt. Ihr Glücklichen mit der freien Zeit", fragte Son Gohan.

Son Goten sah zu Trunks, er wusste nicht ob er davon erzählen sollte oder nicht. Trunks dagegen grinste und schnell schnitt er Son Goten das Wort ab: "Na wir haben Ruky-chan heute gezeigt das wir Super Saiyajins sind!"

Son Gohan lachte etwas verloren und schien sichtlich verwirrt zu sein.

"So hab' ich auch geguckt!", beruhigte Ruky Son Goten's älteren Bruder.

"Kein Witz? Ihr sollt Super Saiyajins sein?", fragte Son Gohan, "Warum hat Vegeta-san noch nicht damit geprahlt, dass ihr in eurem Alter schon so stark seid?"

"Das Problem ist, dass Vegeta-san nicht damit prahlen kann, wenn er selbst kein Bisschen davon weiß!", antwortete Son Goten.

Trunks schien etwas beleidigt zu sein und stämmte die Hände in die Hüften, so wie es Bulma oft getan hatte: "Na hör mal Gohan! Man macht doch keine Witze über Kraft! Papa wird's schon bald erfahren. So lange hältst du aber noch den Mund, ja?"

"Und was hast du gemacht, Gohan-kun? Ich meine in deiner "Freizeit"!", fragte Ruky.

"Hm von wegen Freizeit. Erst habe ich einen Physiktest geschrieben und dann habe ich noch einen großen Berg Hausaufgaben erledigt"; antwortete er.

Son Gohan löschte das Licht nachdem die Kinder in den Betten gelandet waren.

"Gar nicht so einfach für die Schule zu lernen und gleichzeitig zu trainieren, hm? Vegeta Ouji-sama hat auch sehr vieil Arbeit mit mir. Wie haben sich eigentlich Minami-chan und Minako-chan gemacht?", wollte Ruky wissen.

"Na wie schon?", fragte Trunks, "Die beiden waren sicher super klasse. Sonnenklar, sie sind auch deine besten Freundinnen!"

"Mutter sagt, dass es nicht allzu gut war. Aber sie sind doch Grundschülerinnen. Sie lernen schnell und werden noch besser! Du Ruky-chan? Ist Vegeta-san nicht viel zu streng und gemein zu dir?", fragte Son Gohan weiter.

"Da haben wohl Vegeta-san und Mama was gemeinsam...", warf Son Goten ein.

Ruky musste lachen: "Ich finde man kann es ganz gut bei Vegeta Ouji-sama aushalten. Egal wie streng der Prinz auch ist, ich hab ihn ganz furchtbar gern!"

Son Gohan sagte nichts mehr darauf, er fand es etwas merkwürdig das jemand sagte man könnte Vegeta "gern" haben. Bulma hatte er auch noch nie nach dem Grund gefragt wieso sie sich in Vegeta verliebt hatte. Son Gohan kannte den Prinzen der Saiyajins eben nur als kaltblütigen Mörder. Auf die Erde war er nur gekommen um deren Bevölkerung zu vernichten.

Schließlich kehrte Ruhe ein. Alle vier waren fest eingeschlafen.

Ruky erwachte unruhig. Sie wusste gar nicht wie lange sie geschlafen hatte, also suchte sie nach der digital Uhr. Die Ziffern der Uhr zeigten eine Zahl an, die Ruky gar nicht geheuer fand.

"Go-Gohan-kun! Gohan-kun, w-wach auf, da stimmt was nicht! Seit wann gibt es diese Uhrzeit?", fragte Ruky mit erstickter Stimme und als sie keine Antwort bekam murmelte sie die Zahl leise vor sich hin, "Sechs Uhr und Sechsundsechzig Minuten..."

Sie setzte sich auf und erkannte nun das die drei Jungen gar nicht mehr im Zimmer waren. Sie waren bestimmt alle schon beim Frühstück oder sogar schon beim Training. In Panik sprang sie vom Bett herunter und konnte ihren Kampfanzug nicht finden. Als einzigen Ausweg sah Ruky nur noch so nach unten zu laufen und sich für das Zuspätkommen entschuldigen. Allerdings war es noch ganz dunkel draußen und sie hatte nicht das Gefühl das großartig jemand da war. Sie riss die Zimmertür auf und sah von Links nach Rechts. Irgendetwas stimmte überhaupt nicht. Der gesamte Rest der Gruppe Z schien seelenruhig zu schlafen, aber es fehlte doch etwas. Irgendetwas das Ruky mit der Festung verband und das ihr immer ein ruhiges geschütztes Gefühl gab.

"Vegeta Ouji-sama?", fragte sie sich aufgeregt.

Nun wusste sie es. Sie erkannte den Grund warum dieses Gefühl in der dunkelheit zu stehen so unheimlich war und sich plötzlich Leere in ihr ausbreitete. Das Feuer war verschwunden. Vegeta's Aura war nicht einmal schwach zu spüren. In dem kleinen Mädchen fing an sich Kälte auszubreiten, eine solche Kälte die sie noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte.

Vegeta war fort?

Hatte er die Gruppe Z von eben bis jetzt verlassen?

Ruky stiegen Tränen in die Augen und ein tiefer Schmerz stieg in ihr auf und fraß sich in ihre Kehle:

_**"IIIEEH! VEGETA OUJI-SAMA! YADA! VEGETA OUJI-SAMA!"**_

Als nächstes fiehl ihr wieder Licht in die Augen, aber immer noch zitterte sie am ganzen Körper und konnte kaum realisieren wo sie war. Wieder schrie sie aus vollem Leibe ihre Traurigkeit hinaus: "**_VEGETA OUJI-SAMA, NEIN! ER IST FORT!"_**

"Tamanegi? Tamanegi-chan! Beruhig' dich erst mal, ich bin doch hier!", sagte eine ihr bekannte Stimme, und dann konnte sie noch etwas hören, "Gohan, was ist hier los?"

"Ich weiß auch nicht so genau. Plötzlich hörte ich Ruky-chan an der Tür, sie sagte irgendetwas, irgendwas von einer Uhrzeit oder so. Na ja, den Rest kennst du ja selber!", berichtete Son Gohan.

Vegeta hatte die kleine Ruky auf den Arm genommen und besah sie sich genau. Als sie sein Feuer wieder erkannte konnte sie nichts anderes mehr tun als sich an ihm fest zu krallen. Die Tränen rannen nur so über ihr Gesicht und sie presste sich dicht an Vegeta's Körper.

"Okay Gohan. Ich nehm' die Kleine mit zu Bulma. Schlaft ihr nur weiter!", sagte Vegeta.

"Ja klar...", kam es von dem Jungen und Vegeta entfernte sich.

Der Prinz fühlte sich im Moment wie ein Fisch, er war durchnässt von Ruky's dicken Tränen, die einfach nicht stoppen wollten. Bulma sah die beiden eher überrascht an, aber schnell sprang siei dann aus dem Bett und kam den beiden entgegen.

"Was ist denn mit der Kleinen?", wollte sie wissen.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich glaube über ihre Visionen hinaus hatte sie mal einen Alptraum", antwortete Vegeta, "Außerdem schlafwandelt sie."

Er übergab Bulma das Mädchen und diese setzte Ruky dann ins Bett und wischte ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
"Was war los?", fragte Bulma und drückte Ruky an sich.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis Ruky antworten konnte. Sie war dazu noch etwas verwirrt über Bulma's Trost.

"Es war einfach nicht mehr da! Es was verschwunden, das Feuer!", antwortete Ruky schließlich unter Hicksen und Schluchzen.

"Was für'n Feuer?", fragte Vegeta.

Der Prinz kniete sich ebenfalls vor das Bett um Ruky direkt auf Augenhöhe zu haben. Er versuchte eine freundliche Miene aufzusetzen und strich dem Mädchen über die Wange.

"Vegeta Ouji-sama's wildes Feuer. Ich spüre's immer, auch wenn ich schlafe aber, ... es war verschwunden. Ganz verschwunden! Ich konnte das Feuer nicht mehr spüren! Diese Kälte ... niemand war da!", erklärte Ruky, "Ich war ganz allein. Gohan-kun, Goten-kun und Trunks-san waren nicht mehr da und dann war ich plötzlich wieder allein und einsam..."

Bulma hatte ein verständnisvolles Lädcheln auf dem Gesicht und sah Vegeta auffordernd, aber freundlich an.

"Was...", wollte er wissen.

"Sie hat nun mal einen Narren an dir gefressen. Tröste du sie doch noch ein bisschen, ja?", sagte sie.

Vegeta nickte, teils widerwillig, teils aber auch einverstanden. Er konnte fühlen das es Ruky ziemlich schlecht ging. Vegeta wischte Ruky nochmals Tränen weg und sagte dann so sanft es ihm nur möglich war: "Ich bin hier, hörst du? Und ich werde diese Festung niemals verlassen. Tamanegi-chan, du bist nicht allein. Ich bin bei dir!"

Ruky konnte noch immer nicht antworten.

"Du kannst heut Nacht bei mir und Bulma bleiben, wenn du willst."

Ruky nickte dieses Mal nach kurzem Zögern. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie glaubte sie nicht, dass dies ein einfacher Alptraum war. Sie hatte das Gefühl das es eher eine ganz reale Vision war.

Warum wollte Vegeta die Gruppe Z nur verlassen?

Ende Kapitel 8, Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 9: Die Fusion

_Nachwort Kapitel 8:_

_Muaahaaa! Eines von meinen Lieblingskapiteln! Sowohl die Szenen zwischen Bulma und Vegeta als auch zwischen denen von Trunks und Ruky; und Vegeta und Ruky gefallen mir. Besonders da Ruky nie so richtig zu wissen scheint wie sie auf Trunks reagieren soll. Er und sein Vater haben eines gemeinsam, sie fassen die Mädels andauernd am Handgelenk an :) Was soll ich sagen ... ich wollte deutlich machen das Trunks die kleine Ruky wirklich gern hat. Sogar sehr gern. Er bezieht zwar Goten immer mit ein, kann aber nicht bestreiten das seine Zuneigung größer ist als die, die Goten ihr gegenüber hat ... wäre auch problematisch wenn es anders wäre.  
Und Anca ... nein da läuft wirklich nichts zwischen den beiden, sie sind doch noch Kinder! Und so klein und unschuldig lol Aber schlagen sollen die trotzdem nicht, gell?_

_Tjo ... ebenso musst eich Minami-chan's Charakter ein wenig ausbreiten. Ihre Familie ist sehr streng, sie verlangen eigentlich Spitzen-Noten von ihr und daher fragt man sich auch warum sie nicht so gern bei der Gruppe Z ist. Jedenfalls noch nicht. Ihren Vortrag über die Grundschule habe ich teils aus Naru Taru übernommen, das gebe ich zu, aber ich fand es irgendwie ... ja weiß auch nicht, erstaunlich vielleicht, dass sich ein Vater so sehr aufregt.  
Vegeta Ouji-sama, Vegeta Ouji-sama ... was soll ich nur dazu noch schreiben? Vegeta versucht sich bestimmt ein bisschen an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen bald wieder ein schreiendes Balg vor der Nase zu haben... nein, ganz im Ernst, ich denke er mag Ruky mehr als er vorgibt. Bestimmt hat er sie sehr gern! _

_Wie gefällt euch das Kapitel? Etwas mehr auf die Gefühle der einzelnen Leute fixiert, aber deshalb mag ich es auch so sehr! Ich hoffe ihr lest auch Kapitel 9 -_


	9. Die Fusion

**Kapitel 9:**

**Die Fusion**

**フュジョン**

Seit dem unheimlichen nächtlichen Geschehen ist wieder ein ganzer Monat vergangen. Ruky hatte keine solchen Andeutungen von Vegeta's Verschwinden mehr bekommen. Sie wusste nicht genau ob es wirklich doch nur ein dummer Alptraum war, allerdings war es so echt gewesen, wie in den vielen Visionen.

Trunks, Son Goten und Son Gohan fragten Ruky nicht was in jener Nacht geschehen war. Sie taten es nicht um Ruky nicht unnötig an etwas zu erinnern das sie vielleicht vergessen wollte. Da wäre es einfach unhöflich gewesen sich in ihre Angelegenheiten zu mischen. Außerdem wusste Trunks nicht genau ob Ruky nicht vielleicht sauer werden würde. Er lag nicht ganz falsch bei dieser Annahme, solche Erlebnisse wollte schließlich jeder so schnell es geht vergessen.

Auf jeden Fall hatte sich die Gruppe Z an die neue Situation gewöhnt. Das Minami und Minako jetzt dabei waren und Chichi eine große Hilfe in der großen Festung war jedem ganz Recht. Jetzt hatte Chichi kaum mehr etwas zu meckern! Und Minako war mit ihrem zu Hause mitlerweile mehr als nur zufrieden. Sie freundete sich mit dem Unterricht und der Arbeit sehr schnell an und auch zu Son Goten hatte sie gute Kontakte geknüpft. Bei Minami war es da eher schwieriger, nicht dass sie die Leute der Gruppe Z nicht mochte oder sich nicht mit ihnen verstand, das war nicht das Problem. Minami war sogar eine guet Ergänzung zu Yamchu, sie hätte viel lieber das Kämpfen erlernt, so wie Ruky, anstatt den ganzen Schulkram mit Chichi durchzunehmen. Und lernen war eigentlich auch nicht ihre wahre Stärke.

Es brach ein früher Sommertag an. Es sollte nicht irgendein Sommertag werden, denn heute kam Meister Quitte zu besuch. Meister Quitte war ein weißer Karter der sprechen konnte und meißtens ein lächelndes Gesicht aufsetzte. Er glich einer Glückskatze die vor Läden in ganz Japan standen und auch als Souveniers verkauft wurden.

Normalerweise wohnte Meister Quitte auf der Spitze des Quittenturms der in einem tiefen, abgelegenen Wald stand. Heute stand der Quittenturm an einer nahezu unerreichbaren Stelle Deutschlands, in einem Naturschutzgebiet in das niemand hinein durfte.

"Yo, Quitte-seinsei! Wie geht's?", fragte Son Gokuu mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Vegeta stand mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Karter. Ruky sah den Kampfsportmeister verwirrt an. So etwas gab es Normalerweise nicht, jedenfalls nicht in der Welt aus der sie kam. Aber nun hatte sie ja immer hin Zugang zur Gruppe Z und die kannten Wesen wie Meister Quitte und fanden es wahrscheinlich ganz normal.

"Goten-kun?", fragte Ruky an den jüngeren Sohn Son Gokuu's gewandt, "Wer oder was ist das?"

"Der? Das ist Quitte-sensei. Tja ... wie soll ich sagen, er ist ein alter Freund von meinem Papa!"

Trunks stieß ebenfalls zu ihnen: "Quitte-seinsei ist da? Wundervoll, er bringt uns doch sicher wieder Zensu oder?"

"So, er ist also ein Meister!", sagte Ruky, "Ist er stark?"

"Logisch sonst wäre er doch kein Meister oder? Jedenfalls hat er Köpfchen und schon so manches geschafft, auch wenn er an die Kraft eines Saiyajin nicht herankommt. Aber früher hat er Gokuu's Training geschmissen!", erklärte Trunks.

Der weiße Karter sah von Vegeta zu Gokuu und dann wieder zu Vegeta. Er seufzte und bewegte sich ein paar Schritte näher zu Son Gokuu.

"Vegeta ist wohl charmant wie eh und jeh?", fragte Meister Quitte.

Son Gokuu musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, denn er wusste das Vegeta sonst wieder schrecklich empfindlich darauf reagieren würde.

"Warum bist du hier, Quitte?", fragte Vegeta ungeduldig.

Der Karter hielt kurz inne und antwortete ihm dann: "In der Tat, ich bin nicht nur wegen der Zensu hierher gekommen. Auch wegen Ruky-san. Ich dachte, ich sehe mir das Mädchen mit eigenen Augen an. Der Feind will das niedliche Ding also haben... Nun ich habe auch eine neue Technik für euch mitgebracht."

"Mitgebracht sagst du? Was für eine Technik kannst du uns denn schon mitbringen?", wollte Vegeta bohrend wissen.

"Warum will Taar die Kleine eigentlich haben?", hakte Son Gokuu nach.

"Tja wegen dieser Sache sind sich weder Kami-sama noch Kaio-sama sicher. Wir wissen eigentlich nur, dass Ruky-san ein gefürcheter Feind werden kann. Davor hat Taar wohl Angst. Ich denke, das Mädchen dort hinten ist Ruky-san?", fragte Meister Quitte.

"Ja allerdings das ist das Mädchen. Aber wie die eine Gefahr für Taar dastellen könnte weiß ich nicht. Sie kann doch nicht einmal die einfachsten Techniken anwenden. Sie ist ein Unterklassekrieger, aber was erwarte ich auch bei einem Mädchen!", spottete der Prinz und fuhr Meister Quitte an, "Aber jetzt lenk' nicht vom Thema ab du schnurrender Fellball und erzähl mir von dieser verdammten Technik!"

"Ist ja gut. Kein Grund gleich die schweren Geschütze aufzufahren. Es handelt sich bei der Technik um die Fusion!", antwortete Quitte ruhig.

"Fusion?", fragte Son Gokuu.

"Richtig. Kami-sama hat mich beauftragt zwei Krieger auszuwählen und ihnen die Fusion bei zu bringen. Eigentlich hatte ich an Ruky-san gedacht, aber es scheint mir, dass sie noch nicht bereit zu sein. Das Beste wird sein, wenn ich Trunks-san und Goten-san diese Technik beibringe. Zusammen könnten die beiden zu einer Person verschmelzen und durch diese Beiden könnte ein neuer Krieger entstehen. Dieser Saiyajin gehörte dann einer neuen Kampfdimension an", meinte der Karter, "Damit dürfte man Taar einige Probleme bereiten."

"Die beiden sollen ein Krieger werden? Tickt's bei dir noch richtig, Milbenansammlung?", fauchte Vegeta, "Mein Sohn und auch Goten sind beide Saiyajins. Wenn's dir schon wieder entfallen sein sollte, Saiyajins sind stolze Krieger und kämpfen immer nur allein. Kommt ja gar nicht in die Tüte das die beiden verschmelzen!"

"Aber Vegeta!", wandte Son Gokuu ein, "Sei doch bitte ein Mal vernünftig! Ist es dir lieber wenn die Jungs sterben? Willst du das dein Trunks Gefahr läuft getötet zu werden?"

Vegeta grummelte erneut vor sich hin. Natürlich wollte er nicht das sein Sohn stirbt. Und auch Son Goten sollte kein Leid zugefügt werden, wo käme man denn sonst hin? Der Prinz warf seinen drei Schülern einen kurzen Blick zu. Anscheinend hatten sie aufmerksam zugehört, denn die Jungs und Ruky malten sich schon jetzt aus wie dieser Krieger denn wohl aussehen könnte.

"Na dann, Karterchen, und gäbe es eine Möglichkeit das Trunks wieder Trunks und Goten wieder Goten wird?", fragte Vegeta mit verschränkten Armen und einem sehr trotzigen und beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck.

"Eine gute Fusion hält nur für dreizig Minuten an. Eine halbe Stunde, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Und nach diesen dreizig Minauten trennen sich die Beiden umgehend voneinander. Sollten sie dann noch einmal Fusionieren wollen, müssen sie eine Stunde warten", antwortete Meister Quitte.

"Und du willst die beiden trainieren?", fragte Vegeta und bekam darauf ein entschiedenes Nicken vom Karter, so dass Vegeta gleich noch missgelaunter aussah, "Ohne mich wird das aber nix. Ich werde da mitmachen!"

Meister Quitte sah Vegeta ernst an, sofern man das bei dem ewig grinsenden Gesicht des Karters überhaupt richtig bestimmen konnte- Meister Quitte wartete noch ein bisschen, warf dann einen kurzen Blick zu den scherzenden Kindern und meinte: "Aber was ist mit ihr? Glaubst du nicht, dass Ruky-san drei Tage Einzeltraining gut gebrauchen könnte?"

"Chi, selbst wenn sie ein ganzes Jahr Einzeltraining hätte... Die kleinen lernen nicht viel wenn man sie mit Samthandschuhen anfässt!", entgegnete Vegeta kurz und knapp udn wandte sich dann an Ruky, "hey, Tamanegi! Ich brauche mit der Quitte ein paar Tage. Stell in den drei Tagen was vernünftiges an, klar?"

"Jawohl, Vegeta Ouji-sama", sagte Ruky und verstand damit gleichzeitig zu gehen.

Sie beschloss gleich zu Piccolo und Dende zu gehen. Bei den beiden war sie am liebsten wenn ihre Trainingsgruppe mal beschäftigt war und keine Zeit hatte. Piccolo hatte gerade eine Trainingspause eingelegt, deshalb war es ganz Recht das Ruky kam.

"Na, Ruky-chan? Wie geht's dir? Schon ein paar Fortschritte gemacht?"; wollte er wissen.

"Mir geht's gut, danke. Aber von Fortschritten kann keine Rede sein. Nicht mal in dreu Tagen. Die Jungs lernen die Fusion!", erklärte Ruky.

"Die Fusion?", fragte Dende, "Was ist das?"

"Trunks und Goten sollen diese Technik lernen?", fragte Piccolo, "Wenn die Jungs das lernen, dann können sie zu einem Krieger werden."

"Echt? Und das hilft?", fragte Dende.

Piccolo nickte: "Ja denn die Fusion die, die beiden Jungs lernen ist anders als die, die wir Namekianer kennen. Als ich damals mit Nehl verschmolzen bin, da habe ich die Verschmelzung nur mit Kraftzuwachs erfahren. Ich wurde einfach nur stärker, aber ich blieb ich."

"Und bei dieser Fusion ist das anders!", sagte Ruky wie vom Geistesblitz getroffen.

"Genau. Trunks und Goten werden ... tja ich weiß nicht wie sie sich nennen wollen. Aber die beiden werden nicht mehr aussehen wie vorher. Nicht einmal ihre Stimmen werden gleich bleiben. Ihre Kräfte werden von einer ganz neuen Dimension sein, da können wir uns ja schon mal drauf freuen. Habt ihr's verstanden?", fragte Piccolo, aber die beiden waren sich auch nicht ganz sicher ob sie nun alles richtig verstanden hatten oder nicht, also fuhr der Namekianer fort, "Nimm zum Beispiel Gohan und Kuririn auf Namek. Wenn die beiden damals fusioniert wären, wie sähe das wohl aus? Kuririn mit Haaren? Und ihr Name hätte sicher etwas ähnliches wie Kurihan herausgebracht."

"So ist das...", sagte Ruky und fragte dann zu einem ganz anderen Thema, "Wie ist es auf Namek?"

Dende sah auf den Fußboden. Namek sah damals wüst aus, wenig Bäume und noch weniger Namekianer. Das der Planet ganz vernichtet wurde war wahrscheinlich das beste was Freezer je getan hatte, nur deshalb war es möglich gewesen einen neuen Planeten Namek zu finden. Nach der drückenden Stille nahm Piccolo sas Wort: "Den Planeten Namek, den du gesehen hast gibt es nicht mehr. Er wurde vor langer Zeit zerstört. Deine Visionen sind wahrscheinlich deshalb nicht deutlich genug gewesen."

"Zerstört? Aber was jetzt?", fragte Ruky aufgebracht, "Seid ihr am Ende die beiden letzten Namekianer? Dann geht es euch wie den Saiyajins?"

"Nein, wie den Saiyajins geht es den Namekianern nicht. Die Namekianer haben lediglich einen neuen Planeten gefunden, den sie genauso gut bewohnen können, mehrere Sonnen, so dass es keine Nacht gibt, viele Bäume und so weiter. Ich denke sie können Freezer schon für seine Grausamkeit danken. Nun ist Namek wesentlich größer und schöner als er davor war. Freezer würde sich im Grabe umdrehen wenn er das sehen könnte!", antwortete Piccolo mit einem Grinsen. Anscheinend waren alle Mitglieder der Gruppe Z überhaupt nicht begeistert von diesem Freezer. Schon öfter hatte sie seinen Namen gehört. Vor allem Vegeta sprach ihn mit der größten Verachtung aus und er schien derjenige zu sein, der Freezer ganz besonders hatte.

Ruky dachte sichtlich angestrengt nach: "Freezer? Kenne ich ihn vielleicht?"

"Wohl kaum. Dann müsstest du wenigstens so alt wie Gohan sein. Freezer ist tot. Mehr wollen wir von ihm nicht sprechen. Er war ein Monster das es nun einmal auf die Herrschaft des Universums abgesehen hatte", erklärte Piccolo.

Wieder wurden Ruky die wichtigen Informationen vorenthalten. Natürlich verstand sie es, wenn Piccolo und einer der anderen nicht darüber reden wollte, es schien in allen nur schreckliche Erinnerungen herauf zu bringen. Oder Piccolo wollte das ihr Vegeta vom fiesen Tyrannen Freezer erzählte. Trotz allem hatte Ruky noch immer das Gefühl Freezer's Namen schon einmal gehört zu haben. Und das von keinem der Gruppe Z sondern von jemand anderem. Doch konnte sie nicht sagen woher sie seinen Namen wusste.

Doch weil sie in dieser drückenden Stille einen Themawechsel für angebracht hielt, fraget sie: "Tja, Piccolo-san? Es gibt doch sicher eine namekianische Sprache?"

"Ja, die gibt es, aber da fragst du besser nicht mich sondern Dende. Ich bin nun mal kein eingeborener Namekianer sondern der Oberteufel dieser Erde, also frag' lieber unseren Dende darüber aus!", erklärte Piccolo.

"Gibt es etwa etwas, das du darüber wissen willst?", fragte der jüngere Namekianer.

"Tja nun", Ruky lief etwas rosa an, "ja also ... ich wollt ja nur einmal fragen, also ist es schwer? Kann man die noch in diesem Leben lernen?"

Dende und Piccolo sahen sich ganz kurz fragend an. Mit soetwas hatten beide nicht gerechnet. Die Frage schien ihnen etwas ungewöhnlich, zumal Ruky ein Saiyajin war und ewig leben konnte.

"Theoretisch schon. Aber schreiben dürfte schon schwierig werden. Japan hat zwar ein schwieriges Schriftsystem, aber ... sie unterscheidet sich eben gewaltig von unserem", antwortete Dende.

"Trotzdem, ich würd's gern lernen. Selbst wenn ich dann noch weniger Zeit hätte. Aber wenn ich mal frei habe, dann habt ihr vielleicht irgendwann auch keine Zeit. Und ohne euch ist mir eben langweilig", meinte Ruky.

Piccolo und Dende nickten. Allerdings stand Piccolo auf und zog Ruky mit sich. Er nahm das kleine Mädchen am Schwanz hoch und hielt sie sich auf Augenhöhe.

"Piccolo-san! Das tut weh!", beschwerte sich der kleine Saiyajin.

"Weißt du was? Ich denke es ist nicht richtig das wir einfach nur hier abwarten. Wir gehen und sehen den Jungs einfach beim Training zu", sagte der Oberteufel und setzte Ruky wieder auf ihre Füße.

Von dieser Idee war Ruky auch begeistert, also machte sie sich mit Piccolo und Dende auf den Weg in die Halle wo Prinz Vegeta zusammen mit Meister Quitte die beiden Jungen Trunks und Son Goten unterrichtete.

Vegeta sah Ruky und die beiden Namekianer entgeistert an, als diese in die Halle kamen. Mann konnte Meister Quitte's geheimnisvollen Gesichtsausdrucknicht richtig deuten, aber wie immer grinste er. Trunks und Son Goten sahen überrascht aus.

"Was wollt ihr hier?", fragte Vegeta grob.

"Was schon, Vegeta? Zu gucken!", entgegnete Piccolo gelassen.

"Chi, warum sollte ich das wohl dulden. Der Fellball irritiert mich schon, glaubst du, dass ich dann dich, den Aushilfs-Namekianer und unsere neue Unterklassekriegerin aushalte?", fragte Vegeta.

"Papa!", mahnte Trunks, "Das sind doch keien Geheimtechniken die wir hier trainieren!"

"Trunks-kun hat Recht. Und es wäre doch auch für Ruky-san ganz gut. Was meinst du Vegeta?", warf auch Meister Quitte ein.

Vegeta grinste als ob er Ruky gleich anspringen und in der Luft zerfetzen wollte, aber Ruky ließ sich ihr mulmiges Gefühl dabei nicht anmerken, Vegeta nickte kurz mit gehässigen Blick auf das kleine Mädchen: "Nun gut. Dann kann sich unser Prinzesschen vielleicht doch noch was abgucken und wir schlagen damit gleich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe."

"Wie charmant der heute wieder ist!", meinte Dende und schüttelte den Kopf, "Ist der auch so, wenn er dich trainiert?"

Ruky nickte: "Aber das macht mir nichts aus- Es wäre schwieriger zu glauben wenn er mir beim Training auf den Kopf patten würde. Er ist eben ein Saiyajin, die soll man so lassen wie sie sind. Bulma-san hat das gesagt, als ich noch ganz frisch im Training war. Bulma-san hat gemeint, dass Vegeta Ouji-sama sehr gute Seiten hat, aber sein Stolz verbietet ihm diese zu zeigen..."

"Was du alles von Bulma aufschnappst. Bald wirst du wohl auch noch zu so einem wie Vegeta", meinet Piccolo, verschränkte die Arme mit einer düsteren Miene und begann den Prinzen zu imitieren, "Chi, ich bin der Prinz der Saiyajins."

"Nein das könnte ich nicht. Ich bin eben einfach nur ein Krieger der Unterschicht!", meinte sie.

"Das hast du von Vegeta, und das ist Unsinn!", sagte eine Stimme.

Bulma und die anderen waren unterdessen ebenfalls gekommen um auch zuzuschauen.

"Bulma-san?", kam es von Ruky.

"Schön das wir wenigstens die gleich Meinung über Vegeta haben", sagte sie lächelnd an Ruky gewandt.

Vegeta und Meister Quitte erklärten den "Tanz" der Fusion noch einmal und es verging einige Zeit bis Trunks und Son Goten ihn richtig per Trockenübung vormachten. Immer hatte einer vergessen die Finger auszustrecken oder das Bein abzuwinkeln.

Nun war es aber endlich soweit die eigentliche Fusion zu üben, denn das ganze wirklich mit Energie und allem zu unternehmen war eine ganz andere Geschichte.

"Mal ganz ehrlich, Vegeta hätte einen klasse Balettlehrer abgegeben", meinte Son Gokuu.

"Meinst du?", piepste Chaozu verwirrt.

Vegeta stand mit verschränkten Armen vor den Jungs. Er blickte die beiden eindringlich an und dann hörte man ihn: "Ihr müsst eure Kampfkräfte aufeinander abstimmen. Eure Auren müssen genau gleich sein, sonst klappt das nicht, also fangt an. Am besten ihr zeigt mir mal eure absolute Stärke. Volle Power, Jungs!"

"Jawohl!", ertönte Trunks' Stimme.

"Verstanden!", sagte Son Goten und blickte zu Trunks.

"Los Goten, es wird Zeit!", meinte Trunsk und ließ seine Energie erneut aufflammen und ein riesiges Energiefeld explodieren. Die lila Haare des Jungen bäumten sich zu einer chaotischen Punkfrisur auf und färbten sich blond. Seine Augen wurden ebenfalls türkisblau. Vegeta beobachtete auch Son Goten's Verwandlung in einen Super Saiyajin mit zunehmend entsetzter oder überraschter Miene. Sein Eindruck war nicht perfekt um ihn richtig interpretieren zu können.

Von der Reihe der Zuschauer ertönte plötzlich Chichi's Stimme: **"GOTEN-CHAN! DU SOLLST DAS NICHT TUN, DU SIEHST AUS ALS OB DU JEMANDEN UMBRINGEN WOLLTEST!"**

"Das werde ich auch irgendwann tun. Zusammen mit Trunks-kun werde ich Taar umbringen um die Erde zu retten!", meinte er und warf Trunks einen lächelnden Blick zu.

Vegeta knurrte grimmig, es war deutlich zu erkennen das Vegeta ganz schön mit sich kämpfte um ruhig zu bleiben: "Und wieviele der Herrschaften wussten davon?"

"Nur Chichi-san und Mama. Und dann noch Ruky-chan. Du bist doch nicht sauer oder? Ich meine, wir wollten dir doch nicht weg tun das wir das auch können", meinte Trunks und setzte zur Verteidigung einen ehrlich gemeinten treudoofen Blick auf.

Vegeta lächelte grimmig: "Das ich auf euch stolz sein könnte, daran habt ihr nicht gedacht, hm? Das einzige was ich jetzt glaube ist, das ihr euch von eurem härteren Training drücken wolltet. Trunks, du bist doch nicht wirklich in deinem Alter schon ein richtiger Super Saiyajin?"

Was dann geschah hätte sich Ruky in ihren wildesten Träumen nicht ausmalen können. Vegeta setzte sich auf ein Knie und zog seinen Sohn in den Arm.

"Papa?", fragte Trunks und errötete leicht. Es war wohl das erste mal in seinem ganzen Leben das sein Vater ihn überhaupt mal im Arm hatte.

Auch Ruky hatte bei diesem Anblick eine rötliche Farbe im Gesicht und wusste gar nicht ob sie nicht lieber wegsehen sollte. Aber irgendwie war es ein Anblick, den sie nicht mehr los lassen wollte. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl kam in ihr auf: sie wollte auch mal von ihrem Vater gelobt werden, wenn sie ihn nur schon gefunden hätte... Und wenn? Ihr Vater lebte wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr...

"Vegeta Ouji-sama...", entflog es Ruky und auf ihrem Gesicht stand endlose Sehnsucht geschrieben. Piccolo grinste und drückte das Mädchen an sich.

Vegeta ließ Trunks wieder los. Meister Quitte blickte scharf auf die beiden: "Das die beiden schon Super Saiyajins sind, ist beeindruckend. Aber die Fusion als Super Saiyajins sollten sie noch nicht versuchen. Die würde auch keine Dreißig Minuten andauern, die wäre dann viel kürzer."

"Gut. Dann verwandelt euch zurück. Trunks, du musst deine Kraft verringern und Goten mehr anpassen, immerhin ist er fast ein Jahr jünger als du!", gab Vegeta als Anweisung.

"Jawohl!", sagte die beiden, verwandelten sich zurück und stellten sich für die Fusion auf. Trunks verringerte sein Ki und nun war er auf dem gleichen Energielevel wie Goten.

Endlich ging es los, Goten und Trunks führten den "Tanz" der Fusion auf.

Ein Lichtschein verhinderte das man richtig erkennen konnte was vor sich ging, doch als das gleißende Licht wieder verschwunden war und Ruky endlich wieder etwas erkennen konnte, dachte sie nicht, dass diese Fusion geglückt war. Dieser schwarz-lila-haarige Typ, mit den ausgeflippten Klamotten war übergewichtig und hatte die rundesten Pausbacken, die Ruky je gesehen hatte.

"Was is'n das?", fragte Son Gokuu.

"Da ist wohl was in einer Pose schief gelaufen!", sagte Vegeta.

"Richtig", antwortete Meister Quitte, "Goten hatte den Finger nicht ausgestreckt."  
"Dann müssen die zwei wohl oder übel eine halbe Stunde warten um es noch einmal zu versuchen!", meinte Piccolo.

Und tatsächlich, nach Dreißig Minuten löste sich die Fusion wieder.

Im "Publikum" stand Bulam schon etwas fragend.

"Und wie sollen wir den neuen Krieger nennen?", fragte Bulma, "Schließlich braucht er einen Namen."

"Na wie schon? Trunks - Goten, sind ja schließlich beide!", entgegnete Chichi.

"Na ich weiß nicht. Ein gemischter Name würde doch besser kommen. Wenn er zum Beispiel Trunken heißen würde...", warf Bulma ein.

"Kein schlechter Einfall", musste Son Gokuu zugeben.

Vegeta sah streng auf die beiden Jungs herab und seine Stimme dröhnte durch die Halle:

"Und dieses Mal etwas weniger Fehler! LOS!"

Trunks und Son Goten standen Drei Schritte von einander entfernt. Ihre Beine beschrieben einen halbkreis zur Erde und ihre Arme hatten sie von sich abgewinkelt. Und als sie endlich wieder die Finger punkteten erstrahlten sie erneut, so dass niemand mehr etwas erkennen konnte.

Erneut besserte sich die Sicht der Krieger. Vor vor ihnen stand nun ein muskulöser Krieger mit einer Zehntausend-Voltfrisur von Vegeta die zur Hälfte lila und zur Hälfte schwarz war. Seien Kleidung bestand aus einem schwarzen Hemd mit einer blauen Jacke und er trug eine blaue Hose woran ein weißer Stoffgürtel hing.

"Son Goten und Trunks sind zu Gotenks fusioniert!", rief Ruky erfreut.

"Was? Zu Gotenks?", fragte Piccolo.

Der neue Krieger garre dies natürlich mitbekommen und stellte sich stolz vor die anderen und zeigte mit dem Finger auf den Namekianer: "Ja, genau Piccolo! Ich bin der fusionierte Kämpfer Gotenks!"

Vegeta grinste und hatte auch gleich einen neuen Befehl parat: "Gut, dann geh und trainiere, Gotenks. Und ihr verschwindet jetzt alle wieder! Tamanegi, du auch. Geh mit Piccolo spielen oder sonst was!"

Das Erlebnis die Fusion der beiden Krieger Son Goten und Trunks war schon beeindruckend gewesen. Nun trainierte der neue Krieger Gotenks zusammen mit Vegeta. Und dieser Kraftzuwachs würde auch bald nötig sein um viele Gegner und unheimliche Wesen zu besiegen.   
Denn diese waren nicht mehr fern.

_Nachwort Kapitel 9:_

_So das war das neunte Kapitel, wieder nicht besonders lang. Ich habe eigentlich nichts an diesem Kapitel verändert, also kann ich auch nicht besonders viel dazu sagen. Meister Quitte ist nur neu hinzu gekommen. Zu erst wollte ich ihn ja Karin-Sensei nennen XD Aber ich wusste nicht ob er im Japanischen WIRKLICH so hieß XD_


	10. Androiden

**Kapitel 10:**

**Androiden**

**十七号と十八号**

Während die Gruppe Z sich auf dem Gelände der Festung Ex befand und trainierte um alle möglichen Gefahren, die ihnen möglicher Weise bevorstanden, geschahen im nördlichen Teil Japans ganz andere Dinge. Auf der japanischen Insel Hokkaidou stand eine Basis versteckt, sie hatte die Form eines runden Raumschiffes, dessen Herr war eine blaue Echse mit Stacheln auf dem Rücken. Taar erinnerte an einen glitschiegen blauen Igel. Und dieser Taar war nicht gerade in sonderlicher "chiller Laune". Er kochte viel mehr vor Wut.

"Gero Hakase soll sofort zu mir kommen. Die Dämonen die wir ausgesandt haben, sind noch immer nicht zurück gekommen und Ruky ist mir auch noch nicht ausgeliefert worden!", brummelte Taar und gab über einen Monitor den Befehl Doktor Gero holen zu lassen.

Nach kurzem, aber dennoch ungeduldigen Warten kniete der Professor vor Taar's Thron nieder. Doktor Gero war ein großer Wissenschaftler. Einst hatte er für die Red Ribbon Armee gearbeitet, doch Son Gokuu hatte diese Organisation zerschlagen, als er noch ein kleiner Junge war. Das Zeichen der Red Ribbon Arme hatte Gero tatsächlich noch immer auf seinem Kosackenhut, doch hatte es sich nur durch eine silberne Schlange, die sich durch das rote Zeichen der Red Ribbon Arme hindurch schlängelte erweitert.

"Was wünscht Ihr, Meister Taar-sama?", fragte Gero.

"Die Verbindung zu Shiroshimi und Kuroshimi wurde unterbrochen. Wann bringen die mir endlich das Kind?", fragte Taar ungeduldig.

"Wir haben eine Videoaufzeichnung erhalten, auf der deutlich zu sehen ist, wie Kurushimi-Gami von dem Saiyajin Prinzen Vegeta besiegt worden ist. Der Anfang des Kampfes sah noch ganz akzeptabel aus, Meister Taar-sama. Kurushimi-Gami hätte es immer hin fast geschaft Ruky in seine Gewalt zu bringen und noch dazu wäre der Sohn des Prinzen der Saiyajins auch fanst ums Leben gekommen!", berichtete Gero.

"**ABER NIEMAND HAT MIR DAS MÄDCHEN GEBRACHT UND WEDER DER KLEINE SAIYAJIN PRINZ NOCH DER ALTE SIND ZERSTÖRT WORDEN. GERO HAKASE, ICH WILL NICHT NOCH EINMAL DAS DU MIR SOLCHEN SCHEISS ERZÄHLST, WENN NICHTS DER GLEICHEN GESCHEHEN IST. ICH WILL ERFOLGE SEHEN! DU WIRST DEINE DIENER AUSSCHICKEN UND MIR DAS MÄDCHEN HOLEN, HAST DU MICH VERSTANDEN?**", brüllte Taar den weißhaarigen Wissenschaftler an.

"Ja, laut und deutlich. Ich werde meine Krieger aussenden. Aber Meister Taar-sama da gäbe es vielleicht noch ein kleines Problem...", versuchte Gero zuerklären.

"Was soll es denn da noch für Probleme geben?", fragte Taar schroff.

"Aber Meister Taar-sama! Ich konnte den dritten Cyborg noch nicht erschaffen. Ich habe nicht die nötigen Teile um Juugo Gou zu kreieren! Was soll ich mit Videl machen?", fragte der Wissenschaftler.

Taar grinste abweisend auf den knienden Gero, der sich selbst ebenfalls zu einem Cyborg umgebaut hatte: "Das ist mir egal. Lass sie kämpfen und überprüfe damit ob sie überhaupt eines Cyborgs würdig ist! Hauptsache ihr bringt mir das Mädchen. Wieviele von euch schwachmatischen Soldaten dabei drauf gehen ist mir egal. Also lass es dir gesagt sein, Gero Hakase, erlaubst du dir nur einen Fehltritt, werde ich dich und deine kleinen elektrischen Spielzeuge ausmertzen!"

"Ich habe verstanden, Meister Taar-sama", entgegnete Gero und entfernte sich umgehend aus Taar's Thronsaal.

Natürlich machte sich Doktor Gero sofort auf den Weg in eines seiner dunklen und staubigen Laboratorien. Er war gerade noch mal gut weg gekommen. Taar hatte öfter solche lauten Äußerungen, aber meißtens kam dabei eine Türwache ums Leben. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich ganz schön zurück gehalten. Gero musste einen strengen Ton anschlagen um nicht Gefahr zu laufen Taar's gesamte schlechte Laune abzubekommen. Sollten seine Cyborgs keinen Erfolg haben war das nicht nur sein Ende, also waren die drei gezwungen ihre Sache gut zu machen.

Gero platzte sofort mit der Tür ins Labor und seine Stimme raunte durch das dämmrige Zimmer: "Juunana Gou, Juuhachi Gou! Videl! Bewegt euch hier her, aber schnell! Und ich dulde keine Verzögerungen, brecht alles ab woran ihr arbeitet und tretet an!"

Nach wenigen Sekunden standen auch schon drei menschlich aussehende Gestalten im Teenager Alter. Eigentlich sahen sie alle viel vertrauenserweckender aus als der faltige Gero es war. Diese drei machten nicht den Eindruck fiese und gefährliche Arbeiter und Untergebene Taar's zu sein. Wie dem auch sei, Videl war die einzige, die wirklich noch ein Mensch war. Denn wie Gero schon gesagt hatte, besaß er keine weiteren Teile mehr um ein C-15 zu erschaffen.

C-17 war ein junger Mann mit schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren. Er trug ein orangefarbenes Halstuch mit dem selben Zeichen das Gero auf seinem Hut hatte. Er hatte auch ein schwarzes Shirt an und eine blaue Jeans. Kurzum er war wirklich einmal ein Mensch gewesen. Das einzige an ihm, das nicht menschlich wirkte, waren seine Augen. Sie waren eisblau und kalt, sie drückten keinerlei Gefühle aus und blickten einfach nur starr in die Welt hinaus.

C-18 war ein gutaussehendes junges Mädchen und trug in etwa die selbe Kleidung wie der Trunks der aus der Zukunft kam. Sie unterschied sich nicht im geringsten von C-17 bis auf das sie eine Frau war und blondes schulterlanges Haar hatte. Sie trug über ihrem schwarzen Shirt eine kurze ärmellose Jeansjacke und eine blaue Jeanshose. Ihre Augen waren ebenso eiskalt wie die von C-17.

Videl, die noch ein einfaches Mädchen von sechzehn Jahren war, hatte schwarze lange Haare und war eher wie ein Junge als ein Mädchen gekleidet. Ein langes T-shirt fiehl über ihre dreiviertel Hose. Warum Videl sich bereit erklärt hatte, ein Cyborg werden wollte hatte viele Gründe. Ihr größter Wunsch war es, keine seelischen Schmerzen mehr erfahren zu müssen, denn davon hatte sie in ihren sechzehn Jahren genug erlebt.

"Hört zu ihr drei, ich habe einen wichtigen Auftrag für euch!", erklärte Gero.

"Oho ein Auftrag. Sollen wir 'ne Müllhalde nach Ersatzteilen für Videl-chan ausrauben?", fragte C-18 belustigt, jedoch klang ihre Stimme dabei ziemlich kalt und eintönig.

"Pass auf was für einen Ton du mir gegenüber anschlägst, Juuhachi Gou! Dieser befehl kommt von ganz oben. Der Taar will das ihr mir das Saiyajin Mädchen Ruky ausliefert damit ich es zu ihm bringen kann!", knurrte Gero.

"So, einen kleinen Saiyajin also. Dazu noch ein Mädchen sagst du? Ich denke das dürfte kein Problem sein, wir hol'n dir das Balg schon!", meinte C-18.

"Ich habe dir eben schon einmal gesagt, dass du mir gegenüber einen anderen Ton anschlagen sollst!", fluchte Gero und verschwand wieder aus dem Labor.

C-17 und C-18 gingen gefolgt von Videl aus dem Raumschiff heraus. C-17 sah etwas beleidigt aus, denn Doktor Gero hatte wie immer etwas zu motzen. Die noch etwas jüngere Videl sah aufgeregt aus, sie war noch nie bei einem Einsatz dabei gewesen. Und für einen Menschen war sie sogar recht stark. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass sie aus der Zeit stammte, in der die Gruppe Z zuvor lebte.

"Seid ihr nicht aufgeregt? Das wir dieses merkwürdige Kind ... ich meine, wie sie wohl aussieht?", fragte Videl.

"Wie soll sie schon aussehen? Unseren Informationen zu folge sehen die Saiyajins alle gleich aus. Schwarzes Haar und ebenso schwarze Augen. Einen Affenschwanz, der ihre einzige Schwachstelle ist... Sie sehen menschlich aus, wie auch wir. Sie sind nichts besonderes, vielleicht stark, aber besonders sind sie nicht!", antwortete C-17.

"Aber sie kann doch nicht wie ein normales Mädchen aussehen! Ich meine, Taar hat doch den größten Schiss vor ihr! Und ich dachte, da muss sie doch etwas besonderes an sich haben!", meinte Videl.

"Tja. Für Saiyajins gibt es eben diese Aussehensmuster. Außerdem neigen die Saiyajins dazu riesige Geheimratsecken zu haben. Und einen gewaltigen Hunger. Ich denke nicht das es bei diesem "Wunder Saiyajin" anders ist", meinte C-18, "aber Videl-chan, wir müssen und beeilen. Gero scheint wirklich ordentlich eins aufs Dach bekommen zu haben. Taar wird ganz schön sauer gewesen sein, als er erfahren musste das dieses Dämonenpack versagt hat..."

"Videl! Lass dich nicht auf einen Kampf mit einem Saiyajin ein", befahl C-17, "als Mensch hast du keine Chance gegen sie. Du bist leichter verwundbar als wir und es heißt die Saiyajins sind die gefährlichste Rasse des ganzen Universums... Du willst sicher nicht halb tot wieder zu Gero zurückkehren. Glaub mir, der pfelgt dich nicht wirder gesund!"

Ein neuer Tag brach für die Gruppe Z an. Ruky war wieder dabei mit Trunks, Son Goten und natürlich Vegeta zu trainieren. Sie sollte nun die Technik Dodon lernen, obwohl sie schon die Grundlagen der Technik Masenko von Son Gohan gelernt hatte. Sie konnte ihre Energie einfach nicht richtig lenken. Und schon gar nicht in kleinere Körperteile als ihre Handfläche.

"Na was is' nu' Tamanegi? Willst du noch einen meiner Strahlen abbekommen?", fragte Vegeta grinsend.

Trunks und Son Goten fusionierten unter dessen wieder zu Gotenks und trainierten so weiter.

Ruky allerdings war ausßer Atem, müde, dreckig, verschwitzt und tiefe Schnittwunden ließen ihr Blut nur so aus dem Körper fließen.

Das Mädchen keuchte, ihr tat alles weh und Vegeta stand auch noch grinsend vor ihr. In Ruky loderte eine heiße Flamme, es war ungefähr genauso wie im Kampf gegen Taar's Leute. Ruky stand wieder vom Boden auf und hielt sich den blutenden Arm.

"Vegeta Ouji-sama ...", sagte Ruky wütend und hielt dabei Zeige- und Mittelfinger auf den Prinzen gerichtet, "**Dodon!**"

Die Energie floss druch ihre Finger und ein gelber Strahl flog aus ihren Fingerspitzen heraus und auf Vegeta zu. Der Prinz grinste gelassen und wehrte die Attacke ab. Das Dodon wurde vom Prinzen so abgewehrt, dass es auf Ruky selbst zusteuerte und erneut einen heftigen Schmerz spürte. Das Dodon war so schnell auf sie zugerast, dass sie gar keine Chance mehr hatte ihrer Technik auszuweichen. Mittlerweile hatte sie solche Schmerzen und einen so lahmen Arm, dass sie ihn nicht mehr zum kämpfen gebrauchen konnte.

"Wenn du wütend bist, dann kannst du eine Attacke vielleicht notdürftig einsetzen. Aber wirklich taugen, tut es nichts. Nimm 'ne Zensu, mach 'ne Viertelstunde Pause und dann trainierst du weiter!", meinte Vegeta mit kalter Stimme und entfernte sich aus der Halle.

Ruky wusste was jetzt kam, sie musste trotz hrer Schmerzen und blutenden Verletzungen selbst an den Beutel mit den magischen Bohnen herankommen. Vegeta beharrte darauf, dass sie selbst den Willen haben musste um zu überleben, schließlich hieße ihr Feind nicht Kakarotto und steckte ihr garantiert keine Bohne in den Mund, wenn sie dem Tode nahe war.

Einmal hatte Ruky sogar ihre ganze Pause damit verbracht an die magischen Bohnen zu kommen. Nun aber setzte sie sich in Bewegung und jeder Schritt den sie tat bereitete ihr so höllischen Schmerz, dass sie am liebsten aufgehört hätte zu atmen. Aber als sie dann endlich den Beutel mit den magischen Bohnen erreichte, hatte sie schon eine lange Blutspur hinter sich her gezogen. Immerhin konnte sie nun neue Kraft tanken und pünktlich wieder beim Training auf den Beinen stehen.

Auch Gotenks hatte sich wieder in Trunks und Son Goten aufgespaltet und die beiden Jungen gesellten sich zu Ruky, die gegen die Haalenwand lehnte.

"Ruky-chan du siehst ja echt übel aus! Geht's dir wirklich wieder gut?", fragte Son Goten.

"Die Zensu hilft dir hoffentlich. Mein Vater ist ganz schön hart zu dir!", meinte Trunks.

Ruky nickte, lächelte aber dabei: "Ja der Prinz ist schon ziemlich streng. So langsam glaube ich, dass er mich ins Grab bringen möchte. Aber ich weiß, dass er nur so streng ist, damit ich eine richtige Kriegerin werde und eine Chance gegen Taar habe."

"Ruky-chan du siehst andauernd nur das Gute in Vegeta-san! Und sein Training verteidigst du als ob du die Schmerzen begrüßen würdest!", meinte Son Goten, "Aber hey, weißt du was? Trunks-kun und ich feilen gerade an einer neuen Technik herum und irgendwie erinnern mich die kleinen an dich!"

"Goten!", mahnte Trunks.

"Ist ja gut, ich verrate ja schon nichts mehr! Du bist schon fast so wie dein Vater. Achtung, das Training geht gleich weiter!", meinte Son Goten als der Prinz wieder die Halle betrat. Vegeta stand ernst vor den Kindern und betrachtete die ebenso entschlossenen Augenpaare.

"Schön, Trunks, Goten! Ihr werdet weiter als Gotenks trainieren. Nehmt euch eine eigene Halle und trainiert so hart ihr könnt, verstanden!", sagte er.

"Jawohl!", antworteten die Jungs und verschwanden aus der Halle.

Ruky richtete sich auf und stand wie eine Eins vor dem Prinzen. Sie wirkte entschlossen und lächelte erwartungsvoll.

"Sehr schön Tamanegi. Du hast es also geschafft dir die Zensu zu holen?", kam es von Vegeta.

"Ja, Vegeta Ouji-sama!", antwortete Ruky, "Ich ... habe da noch eine Frage an Euch!"

Vegeta blickte Ruky zum ersten Mal fragend an, das er schon fast wie ein Kind wirkte fand Ruky erstaunlich. Und diese beißende Stille nutzte Ruky glech aus: "Vegeta Ouji-sama haltet Ihr es für möglich das ich vielleicht auch mit ein bisschen mehr Disziplin und einem harten Training wie Eurem zu einem echten Super Saiyajin werden kann? Ich meine, irgendwann. Wenn ich mich anstrenge und hart trainiere...?"

Vegeta begann zu lächeln, es war kein höhnisches oder überlegen fieses Grinsen wie sonst immer, mehr wirkte er als ob er Ruky's Frage wohl ernst nahm.

"Ich denke schon, dass du einer werden kannst. Aber es kommt nicht nur auf ein hartes Training an, sondern auch auf deinen Willen und auf deine Wut. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich gehe weder von hier weg noch werde ich dein Training aufgeben. Und jetzt wirst du dich anstrengen mit diesem Dodon!", antwortete Vegeta und ließ seine Energie in die Höhe schnellen.

"Ich verstehe", entgegnete Ruky und tat es dem Prinz der Saiyajins gleich.

Vegeta verstand, dass er Ruky nicht einfach verbal in die Tonne treten durfte. Wenn er wollte, dass sie stark wurde, dann musste er sie eben auch in diesem Fall unterstüzen. Und außerdem war es keine Lüge was er gesagt hatte. Warum sollte Ruky auch kein Super Saiyajin werden können? Schließlich konnte es Son Gokuu auch.

Und seine Worte wirkten auch auf das Mädchen. Sie wollte es unbedingt gut machen und fühlte sich dabei richtig angespornt. Sie versuchte Energie in ihre Fingerspitzen zu lenken, sie konnte es auch ohne überschüssige Wut, wenn sie sich nur anstrengte. Vegeta griff das Mädchen mit Schlagattacken an, so dass sie sich schnell bewegen musste und noch mehr konzentrieren musste.

In Ruky bahnte sich eine erneute Welle der Wut auf. Sie hatte noch immer das Gefühl überhaupt nichts in den Griff bekommen zu haben. Sie hielt Zeige- und Mittelfinger nach vorn ausgestreckt und pumpte ihre Energie hinein.

"**DODON!**", schrie sie und ein hell leuchtender Strahl aus gelber Energie flog blitzschnell aus ihren Fingern hervor.

Vegeta hatte nicht gerade damit gerechnet, dass es so schnell wieder klappte und musste dem Dodon ausweichen. Zwar war Ruky außer Atem, aber sie stand aufrecht und sah sehr überrascht aus, ebenso wie Vegeta.

"War das richtig?", fragte Ruky, "Vegeta Ouji-sama! Ist das Dodon dieses Mal etwa richtig gewesen?"

Vegeta nickte mit verschränkten Armen: "Wenn du dich anstrengst, dann geht es doch! Ich denke, dass ich das Dodon wirklich durchgehen lassen kann, schlecht war es jeden Falls nicht! Du kannst für heute Schluss machen, wenn du willst."

Ruky lächelte überglücklich. Plötzlich war ihre Wut auf ihren eigenen Körper wie weggeblasen.Wenigstens spürte sie nun, dass sie den anderen Kriegern ein Stückchen näher gekommen war.

"Vielen Dank, Vegeta Ouji-sama!", sagte Ruky, verbeugte sich noch einmal und lief dann nach draußen. Vegeta sah der Kleinen noch ein Paar Sekunden nachdenlich hinterher. Er beendete somit ihr Training damit und würde selbste noch ein paar Stunden trainieren.

Die kleine Ruky allerdings lief zu Chichi, Son Gohan und Minako. Die drei besprachen gerade noch einige Aufgaben, aber Ruky wollte dabei auf gar keinen Fall stören.

"Ich will dann auch nicht weiter stören. Chichi-san dürfte ich dich fragen wo Minami-chan ist? Sie scheint fort zu sein", meinte Ruky höflich, "oder hat sie auch keine Zeit? Oder geht es ihr schlecht?"

Chichi lächelte: "Nein, nein, mach dir keine Sorgen. Mianmi-chan braucht wahrscheinlich keine Hilfe bei ihren Hausaufgaben. Du weißt sicher besser wo sie hingegangen sein könnte, schließlich kennst sie länger."

"Sie wird sicher bei Kuririn-san, Yamchu-san und den anderen sein. Sie ist so gern bei ihnen und lässt sich Dinge von ihnen erzählen. Dann entschuldigt bitte die Störung! Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend, Minako-chan, Gohan-kun!", rief Ruky noch als sie der Minnischulklasse davon lief.

Tatsächlich fand sie ihre Freundin bei Yamchu und den anderen. Minami-chan saß am Rand der Halle. Diese Halle war ziemlich leicht gebaut, als Ruky hier war musste sie nur mit den Jungs laufen. Richtig starke Spezialattacken wie die der Namekianer oder Saiyajins hätten diese Halle in handumdrehen zerstört.

Minami bemerkte Ruky zuerst nicht. Wenn Ruky es sich recht überlegte, wirkte Minami sogar recht traurig.

"Na, Ruky-chan? Hast du frei?", wollte Minami gleich wissen.

"Ja!", antwortete Ruky lächelnd, "Vegeta Ouji-sama war heute mal zufrieden mit mir. Aber du bist irgendwie heute nicht ganz da, oder?"

Mianmi schüttelte den Kopf: "Bei mir ist alles okay. Mach dir nur keine Sorgen, ich hab nicht so viel."

Ruky nickte. Ihre Freundin wirkte wirklich so reizbar, dass sie es vorzug wieder zu verschwinden. Sie mochte sich nicht auch noch mit Minami streiten. Das konnte schnell gehen, wenn man sie an den richtigen Tagen erwischte.

Seufzend setzte sich Ruky in den Garten. Wenn sie doch nur etwas zutun hätte. Jetzt hätte sie einiges für eine Namekianischletion gegeben.

Die Cyborgs C-17 und C-18 sowie "die kleine" Videl waren auf direktem Weg zur Festung Ex. Videl schlug das Herz bis zum Halse auch wenn sie nur bei den Kämpfen zugucken konnte. Zum Glück wusste sie, dass die Saiyajins die beiden Cyborgs nicht aufspüren konnten. Videl konnten die Saiyajins nicht als wahren Gegner aufspüren.

C-17 bemerkte das Videl sehr hibbelig war.

"Warum bist du eigentlich so aufgeregt, du kämpfst ja niht einmal mit uns mit!", meinte er um das Mädchen etwas zu stoppen, "Ich frage mich sowieso schon warum du überhaupt Lust hast ein Cyborg zu werden. Als Cyborg bleibt dir nicht mehr viel für dich. Höchstens der Tod!"

"Und noch dazu musst du für Gero als Sklavin arbeiten. Und du hast doch auch bemerkt wie nervös der Alte langsam wird. Wenn wir seine Befehle nicht so schnell wie möglich ausführen, dann ist er erledigt. Du verlierst doch nicht nur deine Gefühle oder deine Identität, was schon schlimm genug ist! Du wirst wie wir ein Stück Blech behandelt. Du kannst doch nicht wirklich wollen so zu leben...", meinte C-18.

Videl lächelte bitter: "Wie ein Stück Blech? Wenn man als Cyborg nichts spürt und praktisch eine Kampfmaschine ist, dann soll es mir Recht sein. Ich habe genug von diesem Leben als Mensch. Ich währe eben eines, das mir passt!"

Dabei fragte sich Videl wirklich, ob C-17 und C-18 die Wahrheit sagten, wenn sie meinten, dass sie keine Gefühle hatten. Woher sollten sie denn sonst wissen, wie man ein Stück Blech behandelte. Oder war es nur eine Art Erinnerung an ihr früheres Leben?

C-17 und C-18 aber wussten, dass es keine Sinn hatte weiter darüber zu diskutieren. Videl war zwar immer dabei und die drei waren auch echt gute Freunde, aber mit ihrer

Lebensgeschichte die offenbar der Grund für ihren außergewöhnlichen Wunsch war, blieb Videl stumm.

Nichts ahnend welcher Zukunft diese drei Krieger im Namen des großen Taar-sama entgegenflogen, sahen sie auch schon die große schwarze Burg aus Stein und Metall majestätisch empor ragen. Was die Menschen als das Spukschloss kannten, war das tz Hause der machtigsten Krieger die es auf der Erde zu finden gab. Und diese werden bald gefährlichen Feinden gegenüber stehen.

"Also los, es ist gleich soweit!", sagte Videl.

Die Cyborgs nickten.

Vegeta gesellte sich heute sogar einmal zu den anderen Kriegern die ihre Freizeit genießen konnten. Er setzte sich zu den anderen, aber schwieg und zog ein Gesicht als ob er völlig deplaziert sei.

"Vegeta-san wird immer geselliger, findest du nicht?", fragte Son Gohan seinen Vater.

Son Gokuu nickte: "Stimmt. Ich glaube das er sich langsam daran gewöhnt hat."

"Woran?", flüsterte Son Gohan.

"Na woranschon. Er hat nur seine Familie, da ist es doch logisch das er die Erde mit und beschützen muss", antwortete Gohan's Vater genauso leise, "Vegeta hat sich lange gegen den Kontakt zu uns gewährt."

"Hey, was tuschelt ihr da eigentlich?", fragte Vegeta grimmig.

"Tschuldige, Vegeta. Aber sag mal, wie läuft eigentlich das Training mit den kleinen Saiyajins?", erkundigte sich Son Gokuu heiter.

Vegeta zögerte und sah seinen Erzfeind grimmig an: "Trunks und Goten machen sich richtig gut als Gotenks, wie kann man auch etwas anderes von ihm erwarten? Gotenks ist schließlich der Zusammenschluss unserer Söhne!"

"Na das hört sich doch gut an! Und was ist mit Ruky-chan?", wollte Son Gokuu wissen. "Als ob man etwas Großes von einer Göre erwarten kann. Sie lernt ziemlich schnell, aber damit umzugehen weiß sie nicht!", entgegnete Vegeta und sagte dabei nur die halbe Wahrheit. Er war eigentlich ziemlich überrascht darüber das Ruky so schnell die Attacken der anderen der anderen kopieren konnte. Schließlich hatte sie Son Gohan's und Piccolo's Masenko einfach so eingesetzt ohne es großartig trainiert zu haben.

Plötzlich riss etwas den Gedankengang des Prinzen. Er hörte seinen Sohn und Son Goten aufgebracht diskutieren und Ruky's Aura stieg in die Höhe als wäre sie furchtbar wütend.

"Was ist da los?", fragte er.

Son Gokuu und dessen Sohn waren auch schon in aggressiver aber kampfbereiter Pose.

"Ich spüre nichts, aber da ist etwas!", meinte Son Gokuu, "Warum sollten die Kinder sonst so aufgebracht sein?"

Schnell versammelten sich die Kriger bei den Kindern. C-17 und C-18 standen vor ihnen und der blonde Cyborg begann anscheinend einen Kampf gegen Ruky, auch wenn diese keine Chance hatte, entgegen stellen wollte sie sich trotzdem.

Piccolo hörte man von allen Kriegern als ersten:

"Diese zwei Menschen haben überhaupt keine Aura! Als wenn sie gar nicht am Leben wären...!"

Ende Kapitel 10 Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 11: Was man nicht vergessen kann ...

_Nachwort Kapitel 10:_

_Dies ist eines der Kapitel die ich unheimlich in die Länge ziehen musste und trotzdem ist es noch immer sehr kurz. Mir gefällt das Training, das Ruky bei Vegeta hat. Es ist in dieser Version wirklich härter, sie musste sich in der ersten Fassung wenigstens nicht die ganzen Zensu alleine holen._

_Vegeta tut meißtens so, als ob ihm Ruky völlig egal ist. Aber er mag sie schon irgendwie. Ich denke das muss so kommen, da sie ja die meißte Zeit aufeinander hocken. _

_Na ja, in der ersten Fassung hatte ich nie erwähnt wie Taar aussieht. Also bin ich auf die peinliche Idee gekommen eine Art Schnecken-Igel daraus zu machen XD_

_Tut mir leid, manchmal bin ich krank XD_

_Bis dann Leute, ich hoffe ihr lest auch Kapitel 11, dann gibt's endlich mal wieder ein bisschen Action in der Suppe! -_


	11. Was man nicht vergessen kann

**Kapitel 11:**

**Was man nicht vergessen kann...**

**そんな事が忘れんじゃないんだよう！**

Die Androiden C-17 und C-18 waren mit dem Befehl Ruky gefangen zu nehmen und dann zu Taar zu bringen, zur festung Ex geschickt worden. Nach kurzer Zeit haben sie ihr Ziel erreicht und standen den kleinen Saiyajins Trunks, Son Goten und Ruky gegenüber. Während Videl sich in der Nähe versteckt hielt, um dem Kampf zu zusehen, tauchten die anderen Mitglieder der Gruppe Z auf.

Zur großen Überraschung der Gruppe Z konnte man bei den neuen Gegner nicht erkennen ob es sich wirklich um Wesen handelte die negative Auren hatten oder nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil, denn diese Gegner spürte man überhaupt nicht.

"Ich hab dir doch schon Mal gesagt, ich habe keine Ahnung was das für Leute sind, Goten!", meckerte Trunks, "Wenn wir die einfach so angreifen, könnten die total beleidigt sein!"

Ruky aber hörte allein auf ihr Gefühl und das sagte ihr, sie müsse kämpfen.

"Tamanegi! Trunks, Goten! Was geht hier vor? Wer sind die beiden?", fragte Vegeta.

"Keine Ahnung!", antwortete Son Goten.

"Plötzlich waren sie da und starren uns an", erklärte Trunks, "und Ruky-chan scheint die beiden aus irgendeinem Grund angreifen zu wollen. Dabei kennen wir nicht einmal die Kraft!"

Vegeta sah verärgert zu den beiden Fremden Kriegern hinüber. Langsam ließ er seine Kampfkraft in die Höhe schnellen und grinste dabei. Aus seinem Munde kam mit überheblichem Ton die Frage: "Und wer oder was für Komiker seid ihr? Und wo ihr dann schon mal beim Vorstellen seid, was wollt ihr von der mächtigen Gruppe Z?"

"Halt dich lieber zurück, Vegeta, wir wissen nicht was das für Leute sind!", warnte Piccolo.

Der schwarzhaarige C-17 grinste seine Schwester an: "Hast du gehört? Die mächtige Gruppe Z sollten wir besser nicht unterschätzen. Willst du das erledigen, oder soll ich?"

"Nee lass mal. Ich mach das!", entgegnete C-18 und trat Vegeta und Ruky entgegen, das kleine Mädchen war kampfbereit, "Nun gut, ich will mal nicht so sein. Mein Name ist Juuhachi Gou und das ist mein Bruder Juunana Gou. Wir sind Cyborgs. Ich nehme nicht an, dass ihr schon mal von Cyborgs gehört habt. Wir spüren keinen Schmerz da wir zu Maschinen gewordene Menschen sind. Und das Gute für uns ist außerdem noch, dass wir einen unendlichen Energiezufluss haben!"

"Wie? Maschinen gewordene Menschen?", fragte Son Gokuu.

Vegeta blickte genervt in die Gegend und antwortete: "War das zu viel Input für dein kleines Hirn, Kakarotto?"

"Aber wie soll das denn jetzt sein? Ich meine, Mensch oder Maschine, eins geht jawohl nur!", meinte Son Gokuu stur.

"Wahrscheinlich sind sie jetzt mehr Maschinen als Menschen. Du könntest sie totprügeln und sie würden es selbst im Jenseits nicht merken, Gokuu!", erklärte Piccolo, "Mit einer unerschöpflichen Energiequelle sind sie sogar noch gefährlicher! Nur gut ausgebildete Saiyajins oder ich, sollten gegen diese Gegner antreten! Und ja, Juuhachi Gou, was wollt ihr jetzt eigentlich hier? Ich nehme an, dass ihr nicht nur hier auftaucht um ne kleine Tasse Tee mit uns zu trinken oder?"

"Ganz genau! Wir wollen den kleinen Saiyajin!", antwortete C-18.

"Unser Meister Taar-sama will 'den Schlüssel'. Den Saiyajin mit der Kraft eines gigantischen Kriegers. Man sagt diese Ruky habe als Däugling schon die Macht eines echten Super Saiyajins gehabt", berichtete C-17.

Vegeta musste sich das Lachen verkneifen während der Cyborg sprach und meinte dann:  
"Redest du wirklich von Tamanegi! Die soll jetzt schon so stark sein, wie ein echter Super Saiyajin?"

"Sei still, Vegeta! Wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass es stimmt, dann hätten wir schon Mal die Antwort warum Ruky-chan so wertvoll für diesen Taar ist!", meinte Piccolo, "Und ihr habt also den Befehl bekommen sie abzuholen? Dann seid ihr gerade in die Höhle des Löwen geraten. In der Gruppe Z gibt es nicht nur einen Saiyajin. Ihr fürchtet euch wohl nicht?"

"Chi, was redest du mit denen?", wollte vegeta wissen und wandte sich an die kleine Ruky, die noch immer kampfbereit dastand, "Udn du kommst gefälligst wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Gegen das Blechbürschchen und die Metallschnalle hast du noch keine Chance!"

"Aber Vegeta Ouji-sama! Ich dachte ich sollte auch einmal allein gegen meine Feinde kämpfen. Schließlich wollen die ja mich!", protenstierte Ruky.

Vegeta grinste: "Tja, wollen die dich halt. Aber mal ganz ehrlich, wenn du gegen die beiden kämpfen willst, dann könntest du gleich freiwillig mit ihnen mit gehen. Ich schlage vor, wir lassen Gotenks in den Kampf ziehen."

"Gotenks?", fragte C-17.

"Ganz genau!", sagte Trunks, "Gotenks ist viel stärker als die meißten Krieger!"

"Aha. Also ist das euer letzter Trumpf, den ihr schon in der ersten Runde ausspielt...", meinte C-18.

"Letzter Trumpf? Es ist der Einzige, den wir brauchen werden!", meinte Son Goten grinsend und wandte sich an Trunks, "Bist du berreit, Trunks-kun?"

"Na aber so was von!", antwortete Trunks und zusammen führten die kleinen Jungen den Tanz der Fusion auf, und kurz darauf, wurden sie auch schon zu Gotenks.

Der kleine schwarz-lila haarige Kerl grinste und baute gleich seine Energie auf.

"Gotenks ist endlich hier und wird mit den Maschinen reinen Tisch machen!", sagte der kleine Krieger und hatte dabei seinen Zeigefinger auf C-18 gerichtet.

"Und darauf soll ich jetzt ein erstauntes Gesicht machen?Vergiss es, Kleiner. Ich werde dich auch in fusioniertem Zustand besiegen. Du bist schließlich nur das Resultat zweier Pimpfe!", meinte C-18.

"Uh, ich hoffe das du dich da mal nicht vertust!", meinet Son Gokuu unschuldig wie immer, "die Kinder sind zwar klein, aber haben schon einzeln eine große Kraft. Gotenks ist deshalb nämlich eine ganz andere Gewichtsklasse."

"Das werden wir dann ja sehen. Bist du bereit, mein Kleiner?", fragte C-18 mit ihrer kalten, aber brutalen Stimme.

Ruky hatte sich an Piccolo's Seite verkrochen. Da wollte sie einmal das machen was von den anderen auch verlangt wurde und schon wurde sie durch jemand anderen vertreten.

"Piccolo-san, ich versteh' das immer noch nicht ganz. Juunana Gou-san und Juuhachi Gou-san sehen doch aus wie ganz normale Menschen. Wie Oberschüler wenn du mich fragst. Und da sollen sie keine menschlichen Gefühle besitzen? Trotz allem waren sie doch einmal Menschen oder? Wie können sie dann vergessen wie man fühlt?", fragte sie.

"Wie es aussieht, haben sie es vergessen. Warum auch nicht, unter ihrer Haut befindet sich Metall!", antwortete Piccolo, "Mich interessiert mehr wer die nötigen Ersatzteile für diese Cyborgs hatte. Ich glaube kaum, dass Oberschüler so viel mit fortgeschrittener Technik zutun haben..."

C-18 und Gotenks begannen nun ihren Kampf. Son Gokuu rief ihm noch zu, dass er sanfter sein solle, denn schließlich war C-18 eine Frau. Sein Großvater Son Gohan hatte ihm nicht umsonst beigebracht, dass man zu Mädchen nett sein musste.

Vegeta knurrte den Saiyajin natürlich gleich darauf an: "Sag mal wie blöd kann man eigentlich sein. Ich dachte du seist ein Super Saiyajin dabei bist du einfach nur Super dämlich und wurdest mit einer kleinen Hirnkapazität gesegnet. Die Metallschnalle ist unser Feind!"

Gotenks hatte nicht auf den kleinen Klinch der Väter reagiert. Dafür war er viel zu sehr auf seinen Kampf konzentriert. Er beschloss erst einmal sich nicht in einen Super Saiyajin zu verwandeln, er war sich eigentlich ganz sicher, dass er es auch so schaffte. Schnell rannte er auf C-18 zu und schlug ihr knallhart ins Gesicht.

"Und das war?", fragte sie entgeistert und sah mit ihren Eisaugen auf Gotenks herab, der vor ihr stand. Der Junge grinste nur und sprang weiter nach hinten um ein wenig Abstand von ihr zu gewinnen.

"Junge! Das geht nur als Super Saiyajin!", knurrte Vegeta.

"Alles klar, du wirst schon sehen!", hörte man den quirligen Krieger und nach wenigen Momenten wurde er zum Super Saiyajin. C-18 staunte nicht schlecht über den plötzlichen Zuwachs des Ki und die blonde Haarfarbe.

"Ein Super Saiyajin also. Ich nehme an, du hast an deiner Schwachstelle gearbeitet?", fragte der Cyborg.

Gotenks nickte überlegen und winkte mit seinem Finger hin und her als wolle er C-18 belehren: "Na was glaubst du denn? Ich hatte schließlich bei Papa Vegeta mein Training. Und außerdem kann ich ihn auch gut als Waffe benutzen."

Kaum hatte Gotenks mit seiner "Waffe" geprahlt, ging er auch schon auf C-18 los und versuchte ihr seine buschige Rute um die Ohren zu schlagen. Die Cyborgfrau grinste und hielt den Schwanz des Jungen ab: "Du musst etwas schneller werden. Sonst hast du ein Problem, mein Kleiner."

Sie riss Gotenks den Schwanz ab und dieser flog gleich wieder ein paar Meter weiter weg.

"Gotenks!", mahnte sein Lerher, "Was hast du eigentlich in den letzten Tagen gemacht? Du solltest doch trainieren Herr Gott noch mal!"

"Gotenks wie eäre es denn, wenn du mal dein Ki benutzt?", fragte Son Gokuu beiläufig.

"J-ja, da hast du Recht das sollte ich tun. Das ist keine schlechte Idee!", gab der kleine Krieger zu und beutelte einen großen Teil seiner Kraft in den Händen, "**Kaaaameeehaamee-Haaa!**"

Der helle gelbe Strahl flog direkt und blitzschnell auf C-18 zu. Sie konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig ausweichen um nicht voll getroffen zu werden. Das Kamehame-Ha wurde in die Erde geleitet und wirbelte eine große Staubwolke auf. C-18 wurde umgeworfen und saß nun mit den Händen abgestüzt auf dem Boden. Sie wartete einen kleinen Moment ab, denn ihr Hustenreitz wollte sich erst einmal nicht beruhigen.

"Ha, ha! Jetzt staunst du was? Doch das ist längst nicht alles, was ich kann!", prahlte Gotenks mit ausgestreckten Zeigefinger.

C-18 kam wieder auf ihre Beine und putzte sich noch etwas Staub von ihrer Kleidung. Sie hatte ein zufriedenes Lädcheln im Gesicht.

"Ja, warum auch nicht. Das hab ich wenigstens auch mal spüren können. Dann kann es jawohl richtig losgehen, wie ich merke", meinet C-18 und hielt ihre Hand ausgestreckt vor sich hin. Schnell begann sich Energie darin zu sammeln und eine goldene Kugel flog auf Gotenks zu.

"Weich aus!", rief Vegeta doch Gotenks hielt es für besser zu halten, gegen die Attacke zu halten.

"So", kam es von C-18, "du willst also 'Ki-drücken' spielen? Von mir aus, aber ich, habe da einen kleinen Vorteil!"

Gotneks erwiederte nichts darauf sondern presste noch etwas mehr von seiner eigenen Energie in C-18's Kugel. Die Gruppe Z stand gebannt vor den Kriegern, Gotenks schien es im ersten Moment ganz gut auszuhalten, aber C-17's Coolness bei diesem Schauspiel war nicht verwunderlich. C-18 hatte schließlich wie er selbst eine unendliche Energiezufuhr. C-18 hielt lässig ihre Energie gegen Gotenks', der langsam gegen einer Felswand gedrückt wurde.

"Verdammtes Biest!", presste der Krieger heraus.

C-18 ließ sich dadurch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, während es Ruky immer banger wurde.

"Unglaublich! Wie geht das? Weder Aura, menschliche Gefühle noch irgendwelche Grenzen für die Energie! Piccolo-san! Hat Gotenks-san eigentlich überhaupt die geringste Chance gegen Juuhachi Gou-san?", fragte Ruky.

Piccolo nickte um das Mädchen zu beruhigen, schließlich hatte Gotenks noch einiges an Kraftreserven, die jedoch auch irgendwann erschöpft waren. C-17 musste gerade wegen Piccolo's sicherem Nicken lachen.

"Wie dumm ihr doch seid! Glaubt ihr durch Höflichkeit oder diesen minni Adonis könnt ihr es schaffen? Unser Erbauer, Gero Hakase, hat keine Fehler in usn hineingebaut!", meinte C-17.

"Gero Hakase?", fragte Kuririn plötzlich, der auch seit einiger zeit dem Kampf zusah, "Hat der nicht mal bei der Red Ribbon Armee gearbeitet?"

"Red Ribbon Armee?", kam es gleichzeitig von Piccolo und Vegeta, die ja schließlich noch nichts mit der Gruppe Z zutun hatten, als es diese Organisation gab. Natürlich, damals gab es die Gruppe Z eigentlich noch überhaupt nicht. Es war die Zeit, in denen es noch Menschen gab, die eine mehr oder weniger hohe Kampfkraft hatten.

C-17 grinste und nickte bevor er antwortete: "Gero Hakase ist tatsächlich mal bei der Red Ribbon Armee tätig gewesen. Aber der Saiyajin Gokuu hat dafür gesorgt, dass die Armee zerschlagen wurde, hat dabei allerdings übersehen, dass Gero entkommen war. Stellt euch vor, Gero hat sogar sich selbst zu einem Cyborg umbauen lassen."

Ruky wurde langsam wieder wütend. Vegeta bemerkte die, aber sie würde schon nicht angreifen. Schließlich gehorchte sie seinem Befehel aufs Wort.

"Ist der dann etwa auch gefühllos? Dieser Gero Hakase?", brüllte Ruky den Cyborg an.

"Ob er ist wie ich und meine Schwester?", wiederholte der schwarzhaarige Cyborg die Frage, "Nein. Er ist bei weitem nicht so stark wie wir. Aber wie auch immer, was kümmert es dich wie unser Vaerhalten ist? Wir kennen keine Gnade, höhstens Freude daran euch aus dem Weg zu räumen und dann endlich etwas Annerkennung zu bekommen!"

Eben in diesem Moment gab es eine Explosion. C-18 hatte es geschafft Gotenks in eine Felswand hinein zu drängen. Die Krieger der Gruppe Z konnten nichts erkennen, denn C-18's Energiekugel hatte ein helles, gleißendes Licht entfacht. Ruky war es jedoch, die sich traute sich vom Fleck zu bewegen. Sie rannte in Gotenks' Richtung, dieser konnte vor lauter Licht nichts mehr erkennen.

"Gotenks-san! Du musst zusehen, dass du wegkommst! Mach schon!", warnte Ruky.

Der Junge buddelte sich selbst aus einem haufen Geröll und Staub heraus und erkannte Ruky. Er wussre nicht ob es an seinen geblendeten Augen lag, aber er konnte schwören, dass Ruky's Augen nicht mehr blau, sondern rot waren.

C-18 kam plötzlich angeflogen udn feuerte eine weitere Attacke auf Gotenks ab.

"Oh nein!", hörte man ihn noch, allerdings sprang Ruky schnell dazwischen und hielt die Attacke der Cyborgfrau ab. Die Androidin staunte nicht schlecht. Vegeta hatte doch eben noch gesagt, sie sei alles andere als stark. Gotenks kam erneut auf die Beine und betrachtete Ruky's untypisches Verhalten. Sie bewegte sich schneller und wenidiger als sonst, ihre Haare standen zu einer gewaltigen Kratzbürste ab und nun war sich der Junge ganz sicher: Ruky's Augen hatten sich rot gefärbt.

"Juuhachi Gou-san! Warum willst du mich zu Taar bringen? Weil es deine Pflicht ist?", fragte Ruky und ihre Aura wurde erdrückend schwer.

Piccolo und Vegeta waren deshalb beunruhigt, irgendwie sah es so aus, als ob etwas die Kleine in den Wahnsinn trieb.

"Du spürst es auch, nicht wahr, Piccolo?", fragte Vegeta.

"Ihre Kraft ist gewaltig! Aber warum greift sie C-18 nicht einfach an?", fragte Piccolo.

Vegeta grinste: "Weil es nicht ihre Art ist Gotenks den Gegner weg zu nehmen. Vordrängeln gilt bei Saiyajins halt nicht."

"**Juuhachi Gou-san**!", rief Ruky schäumend. Die Frau landete vor dem Mädchen.

"Wir wollen angemessenen Dank für unsere Arbeit!", entgegnete C-18.

"Ihr werdet doch wie Maschinen behandelt?", fragte Ruky und blickte nun auch C-17 an, "Oder liege ich da flasch? Ihr werdet doch eher wie nützliche Haushaltsgeräte für diesen Gero sein! Aber ihr kämoft immer noch weiter, weil ihr das Gefühl haben wollt, gebraucht zu werden?"

Yamchu und die anderen sahen die Szene gespannt an. Son Gokuu schien ebenfalls innerlich zu wissen auf was die Kleine hinaus wollte und zugegeben, es war sogar recht schlau überlegt.

"Was interessiert dich das eigentlich? Es kann dir doch egal sein warum wir handeln, wie wir es tun!", meinte C-17.

"Hör mal zu Mädchen. Entweder du gehst mir jetzt endlich aus dem Weg damit ich den kleinen ausradieren kann, oder du schließt dich uns an und kommst mit zu Taar!", meinte C-18, "Letzteres würde auch deinem kleinen Freund einen Haufen Ärger ersparen."

"Juuhachi Gou-san! Juunana Gou-san! Glaubt ihr denn wirklich, dass Taar oder Gero Hakase oder für wen ihr auch immer arbeitet, euch auch nur das kleinste Dankeschön ausspricht? Ihr sagt, dass Gero hakase denkt, dass ihr keine Gefühle habt, sondern dass ihr Maschinen seid, die seine Drecksarbeit eledigen. Egal wie ihr euch abreckern werdet. Niemals bekommt ihr die angemessene Annerkennung für die Arbeit, die ihr tut. Denn genau dazu seid ihr ja konstruiert worden und wenn ihr nicht parriert, dann werdet ihr auch nicht mehr eingesetzt!", meinte Ruky.

"Was...?", fragte C-18.

"Nein, hör nicht auf sie Juuhachi Gou!", mahnte C-17.

"Warum nicht? Weil du genau weißt, dass ich Recht habe, Juunana Gou-san? Diese Gero Hakase glaubt alles mit euch machen zu können richtig? Er hat es sogar geschafft euch so weit zu beeinflussen, dass ihr glaubt, ihr hättet keine Gefühle! Das ist doch echt traurig, dass ihr alles ignoriert was ihr gerade fühlt!", meinte Ruky und ignorierte dass Vegeta langsam ungeduldig wurde.

"Nnnnach...was weißt du schon von uns!", giftete C-18.

"Du hast also auch Angst der Wahrheit ins Auge zu sehen! Juuhachi Gou-san, seht ihr beiden denn nicht, dass ihr beiden was ganz besonderes seid? Ihr könnt eigenständig denken, das heißt ihr handelt nach eigenem Willen. Das bedeutet aber auch, dass ihr beide eigene Gefühle haben müsst! Sieht ihr nicht ein, dass es falsch ist für Taar zu kämpfen?", fraget Ruky, "Ich kenne eucht zwar noch nicht, aber ..."

Ruky machte eine kleine Pause, die Gruppe Z war etwas erstaunt darüber, dass weder C-17 noch C-18 angriffen obwohl sie doch eine recht gute Gelegenheit hatten.

Ruky legte sich die Hand auf die Brust und sah die beiden Cyborgs wieder an. Ihre vor Wut rot gefärbten Augen hatten sich wieder in saphirblaue Sterne verwandelt. Das kleine Mädchen lächelte: "...Aber ich glaube daran, dass Menschen und alle anderen Wesen die auch nur den Anschein von eigenem Denken haben auch eigene Gefühle entwickeln. Bei ecuh ist es sogar noch wahrscheinlicher denn ihr wart doch schließlich einmal ganz normale Menschen. Und ich denke, dass man Liebe, Angst, Hoffnung, Trauer und alle dies niemals vergessen kann. Wenn ich zu einem Cyborg werden würde, dann machte es mir nichts aus. Ich würde mich immer an die Freude erinnern, die ich hier bei der Gruppe Z spüre. Piccolo-san und Bulma-san sind wie meine Eltern. Trunks-san und Goten-kun sind meine neuen Freunde und Vegeta Ouji-sama habe ich so lieb wie keinen zweiten! Erinnert euch doch einfach wieder daran, wie es war als ihr noch Menschen wart. Taar hat euch vergiftet, so dass ihr nur noch schwarze Nacht seht. Aber die Erinnerungen werden immer bleiben!"

"Was zum Hänker soll das Tamanegi? Du solltest da jetzt besser aus dem Weg gehen und Gotenks wieder ran lassen!", mahnte Vegeta mit strenger gebieterischer Miene.

Ruky schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein es muss doch einen anderen Weg geben als den Tod!"

"Warum glaubst du als einzige, dass wir noch etwas menschliches in uns tragen?", fragte C-18.

"Lass das Juuhachi Gou! Lass dich nicht von dieser Göre weich klopfen!", warnte der andere Cyborg.

"Taar will diesen kleinen Saiyajin. Aber warum?", fragte C-18, "Ich will wissen was hier vor sich geht."

Ruky zögerte nicht länger: "Ihr seid keine Roboter! Ihr seid Cyborgs und ich bin mir sicher, dass wir für die gleiche Sache kämpfen können! Für Freiheit und unser Recht zu leben!"

C-18 lächelte nun. Sie hatte Ruky verstanden und auch erkannt das sie Recht hatte. Der Wille daran zu glauben irgendwann doch ein Lob zu bekommen gab ihnen Kraft weiter zu kämpfen. Die Nächte in den dunklen feuchten kellern waren schmerzlich und haben sie oft an den Rand der Verzweiflung getrieben. Der Bruder an ihrer Seite gab ihr Freude, Trost und spendete Kraft und die oft sehr traurige aber auch aufgeweckte Videl verursachte schon so manches Mal eine gewisse Sorge in ihr.  
Nun aber in dieser dunken Nacht des Kampfes tart ein kleines silbernes Licht in ihr Herz. Ruky hatte ihr gerade das gesagt, was sie eigentlich selbst ganz genau wusste. Sie lebten und waren keine Maschinen.

C-18 wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sie kleine Ruky plötzlich das Gleichgewicht verlor und von Gotenks aufgefangen und abgestützt wurde. Gotenks' Blick wanderte von Ruky zu C-18. Er sah im ersten Moment ziemlich wütend aus, aber die Androidin sah ebenfalls besorgt auf Ruky hinab. Der fusionierte Krieger begann zu leuchten und Trunks sowie Son Goten lösten sich wieder voneinander.

"Du Juuhachi Gou! Ruky-chan hat doch sicher Recht damit? Ihr seid doch eigentlich gar nicht so böse?", fragte Son Goten der Trunks jetzt die ganze Arbeit überließ Ruky zu stüzen.

Trunks sah C-18 ebenfalls ernst an: "Ruky-chan ist ebenso frei wie du. Wenn sie wollte, dann könnte sie gehen wo immer sie hin möchte. Aber sie will zu ihrem Volk gehören und die Erde mit uns beschützen. Juunana Gou und du, ihr seid vielleicht keine Saiyajins, aber ihr seid starke Krieger die auf der Erde aufgewachsen sind. Ihr habt jedoch keinen richtigen Platz, genauso wie wir. Ihr könntet doch einfach bei uns bleiben und gemeinsam mit uns kämpfen. Hier werdet ihr zumindest wie Menschen akzeptiert!"

"Juunana Gou! Was meinst du?", fragte die blonde und erkannte die Zweifel in C-17's Augen, "Hast du nicht selbst gesagt, dass du ein anderes Leben wählen würdest? Das ist unsere Chance!"

C-17 war sauer und antwortete mit barscher Stimme: "Darum geht es doch gar nicht! Wenn wir jetzt hier bleiben, dann wird Taar-sama kommen und wir hätten die Gruppe Z in Gefahr gebracht. Das willst du doch sicherlich genauso wenig, oder?"

"Nun hör' aber auf, Junge!", meinte eine Frauenstimme.

Bulma war gekommen und sie sah ziemlich gespalten aus. Auf der einen Seite sah sie so friedlich aus wie immer, auf der anderen Seite hatte sie eben so gut, wie Vegeta es konnte ihre Hände in die Hüften gestämmt.

Vegeta grinste: "Warum bist du hier, Bulma-chan? Meinst du nicht es ist erwas zu gefährlich für dich?"

"Gefährlich? Oh nein! Aber jetzt sag mal Vegeta, wollte dieser bekloppte Taar nicht siwieso mal hier vorbei schauen? Dann kann er doch ruhig kommen!", sagte Bulma, "Eine Chance gegen die Saiyajins hat er sowieso nicht."

Der Prinz musste erneut grinsen: "Richtig! Ob ihr beiden ihn nun zum Tee einladet oder nicht... Euch hat er ja schließlich auch geschickt. Bleibt nur wenn euch danach ist, aber geht mir nicht auf die Nerven."  
Vegeta drehte sich damit auf dem Hacken um udn ging wieder in Richtung der Trainingshallen.

Son Gokuu sah Bulma verloren lächelnd an: "Manchmal frage ich mich, wer von euch beiden wohl die Hosen an hat."

Bulam warf Son Gokuu einen beißenden Blick zu, aber dann kam C-18 auf sie zu.

"Wäre denn noch genug Platz für uns?", fragte sie, "Wir hätten da nämlich noch jemanden, Videl."

"Na klar, dass ist kein Problem. Unser letztes freies Zimmer könnt ihr drei haben. Wo ist denn Videl-san? Du musst doch wohl nicht noch einmal zurück zu diesem Gero, oder?", fragte Bulma.

"Nein wir haben sie in Sicherheit gelassen. Sie ist noch nicht zu einem Cyborg geworden. Juuhachi Gou, ich gehe sie holen!", meinet C-17, "Entschuldigt mich bitte."

Der schwarzhaarige Cyborg stieg in die Luft und macht sich in Richtung Süden auf. Trunks, der noch immer mit Ruky auf dem Boden saß wandte sich erneut an C-18:  
"Juuhachi Gou. Tut mir echt leid. Ich hab gar nicht nachgedacht und einfach nur zu geschlagen. Dabei seid ihr ebenfalls Menschen. Nur mit ein bisschen mehr Metall..."

"Trunks!", mahnte seine Mutter.

"Entschuldige ... ich Tolpatsch!", sagte der Junge.

C-18 musste grinsen: "Ich weiß schon was du meinst. Aber ist es nicht besser die Kleine erst mal in ein Bett zu bringen? Sie scheint jetzt ganz schön k.o. zu sein."

"Ich übernehme das!", antwortete Piccolo und zwinkerte Trunks zu. Trunks nickte und ließ sich das Mädchen abnehmen. Es sah immer brutal aus, wenn der Namekianer ein Kind unter seinen Arm geklemmt hatte und davon zog. Aber er tat niemandem weh, schließlich hatte es die kleine Heulsuse Son Gohan auch überlebt.

Nach wenigen Momenten kam C-17 gefolgt von Videl wieder zu Bulma, Trunks und dem verbliebenen Rest der Gruppe Z.

"Da sind wir wieder. Das Mädchen heißt Videl", sagte C-17 und hielt die Hand in Videl's Richtung.

Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen mit der Kleidung die eher der eines Jungen glich, machte eine höfliche Verbeugung: "Es freut mich eure Bekanntschaft zu machen. Ich hoffe wir werden gut miteinander auskommen."

Bulma ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und meinte: "Natürlich! Du siehst aus als seist du eine richtige Kriegerin. Wie alt bist du?"

"Ich bin sechzehn Jahre alt!", antwortete Videl.

"Aha, also genauso alt wie Gohan-kun! Die einzelnen Mitglieder werdet ihr schon noch so nach und nach kennen lernen.Kommt erst mal mit. Ich zeig' euch euer Zimmer!"

So gelangten drei weitere Krieger zur Gruppe Z. Das alles hatte man wohl auf irgendeine Weise der kleinen Ruky zu verdanken, die Dank ihrer Liebenswürdigkeit zu den Herzen der Cyborgs gelangt war.

Doch in Vegeta, Piccolo und Trunks gingen die selben Fragen durch den Kopf. Warum war Ruky wirklich so dermaßen wertvoll für Taar und was war da passiert, als Gotenks gegen C-18 gekämpft hatte? Und wer war wohl die Familie, die Ruky's Leben begonnen hatte?

Ende Kapitel 11 Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 12: Das Dämonenkombi Shinigami Ko & Shinigami Ma

_Nachwort Kapitel 11:_

_Na ihr, wie hat's euch gefallen? Dieses Kapitel musste ich mal wieder strecken, sonst wäre ich auf keine DIN A4 Seite gekommen, leider. Ich mag das Kapitel eigentlich recht gern. Es gibt mit irgendwie das Gefühl den Charm von DB getroffen zu haben. Sarkastische Gespräche in einem ernsten Kampf zum Beispiel. Ich muss mir nur Mal den Manga schnappen und mir flattern auch im norwegischen dauernd irgendwelche Kommentare entgegen, die mir in solchen Situationen niemals eingefallen wären XD_

_Tja, die Gute Videl und die Cyborgs sollten natürlich nicht einfach so von den Saiyajins getötet werden. Ich finde C-18 ist wirklich ein unersetzbarer Chara in DB genauso wie Videl. _

_Ruky hat hier gezeigt, dass sie eigentlich wie Son Gokuu versuchen möchte, Streitigkeiten ohne Tod zu lösen. Aber sie wird wohl nichts der Gleichen oft schaffen. _

_Na ja, Leute, dann verabschiede ich mich mal bis zum nöchsten Kapitel _


	12. Das Dämonenkombi Shinigami Ko & Ma

**Kapitel 12:**

**Das Dämonenkombi Shinigami Ko**

**und Shinigami Ma**

**悪魔のコンビ死神子と死神魔**

Vor Ruky's Augen herrschte ehlende Dunkelheit. Schwer lastete sie auf ihr als ob es nichts anderes mehr gäbe. Langsam fragte sie sich, wo sie eigentlich war, doch nach einer kleinen Weile wurde ihr klar, dass sie sich mitten in einer Vision befand. Diese war noch zu weit weg um etwas genaues erkennen zu können. Allerdings wusste sie ganz genau, dass bald etwas geschehen würde. Warum es aber einfach nur dunkel war konnte sie sich nicht zusammen reimen. Vielleicht war es auch einfach nur ein deffekt in ihrer "Traum-seher Zentrale"? Diese drückende Ungewissheit machte ihr sogar noch mehr Angst als damals die Tatsache, dass Minako und Minami in Gefahr waren.

Plötzlich schlug sie ihre Augen auf und sah in Son Goten's und Trunks' grinsende Gesichter.

"Piccolo-san sie ist wieder wach!", rief Son Goten.

Der Namekianer trat yu Ruky ans Bett, er lächelte die kleine an und fragte:

"An deinem kleinen Schwächeanfall war diesesmal kein Chip Schuld. Was ist mit dir geschehen? Du hast dich plötzlich so verändert!"

Ruky setzte sich auf und sah aus dem Fenster, draußen leuchteten die Sterne. Sie seufzte leise: "Vegeta Ouji-sama ... ist er mir deshalb böse?"

"Der ist zur Abwechslung mal über gar nichts böse!", antwortete Piccolo, "Aber das war keine Antwort auf meine Frage."

Ruky hatte eigentlich gar keine Lust darauf zu antworten, denn ihre Unwissenheit musste sie zu oft unter Beweis stellen, Ihre Stimme klang dumpf als aus ihr die leisen Worte herausrieselten:  
"Eben hatte ich eine Vision aus der ich nicht schlau werden konnte. Aber ich weiß, dass sie nichts Gutes bedeutet."

Trunks und Son Goten sahen das Mädchen besorgt an, Ruky schien gar nicht richtig mit ihnen zu komunizieren.

"Ruky-chan!", mahnte Piccolo und zog Ruky damit wieder in die Realität zurück, damit gab er ihr zu verstehen, dass sie schnell auf seine Frage antworten sollte. Sonst könne er ja schließlich nicht helfen, wenn es dazu überhaupt einen Weg gab.

"Ich hab' keine Ahnung! Ich ... ich bin plötzlich so wütend geworden und dann baute sich in mir so eine Energie auf. Aber ich konnte diese Energie nicht lange halten und sie verschwand einfach wieder...", antwortete Ruky.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Ruky-chan. Diese Vision die du hattest werden wir überleben, du findest die Antwort sicher ganz schnell", meinte Piccolo und wandte sich an Son Goten und Trunks, "Jungs, könnt ihr auf Ruky-chan achten bis Bulma hier ist?"

"Na klar, verlass dich auf uns!", antwortete Son Goten besvor Piccolo aus der Tür verschwand.

Trunks der auf der Bettkannte saß sah etwas besorgt aus. Als plötzlich seine Hand von Ruky's umschlossen wurde, zuckte er unmerklich zusammen und sah das Mädchen fragend an.

"Goten-kun, Trunks-san! Was ist aus Juuhachi Gou-san und Juunana Gou-san geworden?", fragte sie, "Musstet ihr die beiden etwa töten?"

Trunks schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, mach dir keine Sorgen! Juunana Gou, Juuhachi Gou und Videl sind hier in der festung unter gekommen. Und du hattest vollkommen Recht, die drei sind eigentlich total nett."

"Genau. Ich glaube das wir jetzt ordentlich kräftigen Zuwachs bekommen haben!", meinte Son Goten.

"Videl-san?", fragte Ruky, "Ist sie auch ein Cyborg?"

"Nein. Sie sollte einer werden, aber dazu ist es nicht gekommen. Wenn du mich fragst, sieht sie ganz schön geknickt aus. Ich schätze sie hat auch einiges hinter sich", meinte Trunks.

Die Tür ging auf und Bulma steckte ihren Kopf hindurch. Trunks und Son Goten bewegten sich in Richtung Ausgang um zum Abendessen zu erscheinen. Bulma trat zu Ruky. Bulma sah etwas geschafft aus und sie war etwas blasser als sonst. Wenn Ruky es sich recht überlegte, fiehl ihr auf, dass sie Bulma in letzter Zeit nicht sehr oft gesehen hatte.

"Wie geht's dir?", fragte Bulma und fühlte die Stirn des Mädchens.

"Bulma-san, ich bin nicht krank, nur etwas kraftlos. Du bist die jenige, die sehr blass ist! Bist du vielleicht krank?", erwiederte Ruky.

Bulma setzte sich zu Ruky und lächelte sie an: "Du hast nicht ganz Recht. Du hattest nachdem du dein Bewustsein verloren hattest, einen kleinen Fieberanflug. Aber es scheint alles wieder in Ordnung zu sein, hast du Hunger? Unten gibt es schon Abendessen!"

"Ja, Hunger hab' ich", antwortete Ruky und führ leiser fort, "Aber Bulma-san, weichst du mir aus?"

"Was?", fragte die junge Frau und fühlte sich dabei unheimlich ertappt. Ruky sah sie durchdringend an, was eigentlich ziemlich ungewöhnlich für das Mädchen war.

"Ist schon gut, ich denke ich werde es dir schon sagen können. Und zwar ohne das Trunks sofort an die Informationen kommt, oder", antwortete Bulma lächelnd.

"Ich schweige wie ein Grab", antwortete Ruky mit einem Kopfnicken.

"Ich werde ein Kind bekommen. Mein Unwohlsein ist also nur eine kleine Reaktion aufgrund meiner kleinen Unpässlichkeit. Das war auch damals bei Trunks so, mir war andauernt schlecht und ich habe wenig Schlaf bekommen. Und gegessen hab' ich auch nicht sonderlich viel", erklärte Bulma, "Aber Trunks hatte mir mehr Probleme gemacht als dieses kleine Würmchen. Aber wer weiß wie es später wird? Es dauert ja schließlich noch eine ganze Weile!"

Bulma sah Ruky verwirrt an, plötzlich sah das Mädchen beschämt und mit hochrotem Kopf auf ihre Bettdecke.

"Was hast du denn auf einmal?", fragte Bulma.  
"Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein, entschuldigung. Aber wenigsten Vegeta Ouji-sama wird doch von seinem Kind wissen?", forschte Ruky.

"Natürlich. Er freut sich sogar darüber", antwortete Bulma, "Ich will nur noch ein bisschen damit warten, es Trunks zu erzählen."

"Ich glaube der freut sich über einen kleinen Burder!", meinte Ruky.

"Ja, bestimmt. Was ist jetzt Ruky, willst du nicht zu den anderen gehen?", fragte die Frau.

Ruky nickte und sprang sofort aus dem Bett: "Ja natürlich, ich hab Hunger!"

Schnell lief sie in Richtung Tür und kam noch kurz zum Stehen: "Ich kann doch schon vorlaufen?"

"Klar, hau schon ab!", antwortete Bulma.

Dann lief das Mädchen los und ließ Bulma zurück. Vegeta's Frau sah ihr noch ein Weile nach und schüttelte das Bett der kleinen auf.

"_Ruky-chan ist auf eine Art schon ein kleiner Wildfang und hat kaum Angst vor Vegeta, wenn sie überhaupt Angst vor ihm hast. Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass sie ein Saiyajin ist. Aber irgendwie ... ich befürchte das ihr Lächeln bald nicht mehr so unbeschwert aussieht"_

Ruky die, die Treppe heruntergewetzt kam platzte natürlich mitten in die brabbelnde Menge hinein.

"Ruky-chan!", sagte Dende erfreut.

"Bist du wieder auf den Beinen, wie schön!", begrüßte auch Son Gokuu die Kleine.

Ruky begab sich mit gezielten Schritten zu C-17, C-18 und dem Mädchen, das sie noch nicht kannte.

"Ihr seid wirklich hier! Ich freue mich, dass wir nicht gegen einander kämpfen mussten", meinte Ruky lächelnd und hielt den dreien ihre Hand hin.

C-17 nahm diese kleine Hand entgegen: "Ich bin sogar ganz froh, dass wir es nicht mit Taar's Angstfaktor zutun bekommen."  
Ruky kicherte und wandte sich dann Videl zu. Sie machte wie es sich gehörte eine Verbeugung und sagte: "Ich bin Ruky. Tachikawa Ruky. Ich hoffe wir werden auch Freunde!"

"Ich freue mich ebenfalls deine Bekanntschaft zu machen. Mein Name ist Videl", antwortete das Mädchen und machte ebenfalls eine kleine Verbeugung.

Plötzlich meldete sich Son Gokuu zu Wort: "Also wenn du dich nicht bald ans Essen machst, dann ist alles weg!"

"Nein untersteh dich, ich habe einen Bärenhunger, wenn das mal ausreicht um das zu beschreiben, Gokuu-san! Du kannst mir nicht alles wegfuttern!", entgegnete sie und setzte sich auf ihren Platz.

Vegeta verdrehte genervt die Augen. Jedesmal wenn Son Gokuu mit einen von seinen aber dämlichen Kommentaren kam hätte er ihm am liebsten sein Maul gestopft.

Mal von der Gruppe Z abgesehen war der Rest Japans schon fast komplett in Dunkelheit getaucht. Und auch die Festung Ex würde bald wieder duster sein.

Inzwischen versuchte Dr. Gero vergebens Kontakt mit C-17 und C-18 aufzunehmen. Noch nie haztte er sich in einer solchen Situation befunden und Taar saß ihm auch noch im Nacken. Ruky hätte schon vor Wochen in der Gewalt des großen Meisters sein sollen, aber weder die Dämonen noch die Cyborgs hatten sich gemeldet. Es schien so, als ob niemandem wirklich gelungen war auch nur einen Finger an Ruky zu legen.

Dr. Gero wurde unruhig. Anscheinend wurden seine Cyborgs von der Gruppe Z bezwungen. Der ehemalige Professor der Red Ribbon Armee arbeitete an einer Maschine als plötzlich eine Frau aus dem Dunkel eines Ganges heraus kam und ein leises aber belustigtes Kichern hören ließ. Dr. Gero fuhr erschrocken hoch.

"Ko-sama?", knurrte er, "Wann zum Teufel lernst du anzuklopfen?"

"Halt's Maul, Gero! Du lässt den nötigen Respekt vermissen!", zischte die Frau, die aussah wie eine ganz gewöhnliche Menschenfrau, jedoch hatte sie einen sehr hellen Hauttaint, pechschwarzes Haar, rote blutunterlaufene Augenränder und spitze Vampierzähne die im Licht hell aufblitzten, "Es schein als hätten sich deine cyborgs ins Jenseits begeben. Oder glaubst du, sie haben vielleicht die Seiten gewächselt?"

"Was glaubst du wer du bist das du mich so behandeln kannst?", meckerte der Cyborg.

Ko grinste und hielt Dr. Gero mit festen Griff am Hals fest: "Noch einmal, mein Kleiner. Ich vermisse den nötigen Respekt. Aber weißt du, wenn ich dich jetzt töte, dann kommst du noch viel zu gut dabei weg!"

"Was? Ko-sama, was...", fragte Gero und ihm wurde bei den rot glühenden Augen ganz bange.

"Der große Meister Taar-sama möchte dich sehen. Und glaub mir, wenn du ihm nicht mehr in seinen Plan passt, dann stirbst du langsamer als eine Schnecke kreuchen kann. Dann sehnst du dich nach dem wohligen süßen Tod, den ich dir beschaffen könnte, mein Kleiner. Na los, Gero, mach fein Männchen, vielleicht bekommst du dann sogar noch eine Chance. Na los, der große Meister Taar-sama wartet, viel Glück!", erklärte Ko und ließ von dem Cyborg ab.

Ko starrte dem Professoren mit verhassten Blick hinterher.

"Wirklich Ko-chan, mit diesem Blick, jagst du sogar mir Angst ein!", eine tiefe aber wohlklingende Männerstimme kam aus dem selben Gang, wie auch schon Ko zuvor, "Wie musste sich da die kleine Ruky-chan fühlen?"

Dank der guten Augen, die sie hatte, konnte Ko sehen wie lässig der junge Mann an der Wand lehnte, mit den geschlossenen Augen und den schwarzen hochgestylten Haaren wirkte seine Coolness noch anziehender.

"Ma-kun! Wie ist unser großer Meister Taar-sama denn gerade drauf?", fragte Ko.

Ma kam schnell auf Ko zu und es wirkte als ob ein Vampir sich auf seine Beute stüzen wollte, schnell hatten sich seine Hände um Ko's Tallie gelegt und er drängte sie grinsend an eine Wand: "Das fragst du noch? Natürlich hat er die beste Laune, die man sich vorstellen kann, um Gero zu vernichten."

"Hey wart' mal 'ne Sekunde, für sowas haben wir jetzt aber keine Zeit! Du weißt doch, das Kind...", sagte Ko doch ihr wurde die Luft durch einen brennenden Kuss von Ma abgeschnitten.

Der Dämon ließ nach einer Weile wieder von Ko ab: "Das Kind, das Kind, das Kind ... seid wir auf die Erde gekommen sind höre ich das! Ich werde mir die Zeit für solche Dinge schon nehmen, Ko-chan. Ich schwöre dir, eines Tages serviere ich dir den Kopf der kleinen Ruky-chan auf einem silbernen Tablett!"

"Ma-kun! Du weißt ganz genau, dass wir sie lebend zum großen Meister Taar-sama bringen müssen. Aber natülrich ... heißt das nicht, dass wir uns nicht ein bisschen mit ihr amüsieren können. Ma-kun, was denkst du? _'Blau'_ oder _'Schwarz'_?", fragte Ko und hielt zwei Kugeln in ihren Händen. Ko's Augen funkelten drohend wie die einer Katze, die es kaum noch erwarten konnte ihre Beute in der Luft zu zerreißen.

Ma grinste zurück: "Auf solche Spielchen stehst du, ja?"

"Natürlich!", antwortete sie, "Das heißt, falls Gero noch eine Chance vom großen Meister Taar-sama bekommt, lasse ich mich auch gern wieder auf deine Spielchen ein."

Ma besah sich gierig die beiden Kugeln und nahm die schwarze in die Hand.

"Ich denke dieses Mal sollten wir Spaß haben und und so richtig amüsieren. Und hältst du dann den _'Schlüssel'_ in deiner Hand, wirst du mit der Kraft des Universums schnell gewandt!", meinte Ma udn fuhr fort, "Las uns sehen, wie's Gero geht..."

"Ich glaube auch, dass wir großen Spaß dabei haben zu zusehen. Ich denke das wird ein aufschlussreiches Ereignis sein, das wir uns nicht entgehen lassen sollten", stimmte Ko zu.

Während das Dämonenpaar rumturtelte und geheimnisvolle aber doch tödliche Pläne schiedete, stand Dr. Gero in einem ziemlich dunklen Raum. Von der Decke des Raumesschiffes trat nur ein dünner Lichtstrahl des Mondes herein und zauberte einen weißen Schein um das Haar des Professoren.

"Großer Taar-sama. Ihr wolltet mich sehen?", fragte Gero.

Vor Gero, im dunklen böäulichen Schatten stand ein steinerner Thron. Und aus dieser Richtung kam eine recht hoche aber dennoch gehässige Stimme hervor: "Wie Recht du doch hast, Gero Hakase. Deine Schäfchen haben die Seiten gewechselt. Ich denke, du weißt, was dir nun blüht."

"Gr...großer Taar-sama! I-ich kann jeder Zeit neue Cyborgs erschaffen! Wirklich, Meister Taar-sama! Ich könnte sogar Cyborgs aus dem Nichts, ohne menschliche Körper entwickeln. Und wenn ihr mir noch eine Chance gebt, dann werde ich euch das Kind bringen!", stotterte Dr. Gero und es fiehl ihm wirklich schwer die Haltung zu bewahren, "Ich werde mich sofort an die Arbeit machen!"

"Damit du mich wieder wieder enttäuschst! Was nützt mir dieses hochgepowerte Menschengewürm? Jetzt kommst du auf den Schrotthaufen, **WO DU HINGEHÖRST!**", donnerte Taar.

Man konnte nur noch eine gelbe Kugel aus Energie erkennen. Dr. Gero riss es mit der Wucht des Angriffs mit und überall im Thronsaal lagen kleine Schrauben und geschmolzene Metallteile herum.

"Ko-chan! Ma-chan! Die Party ist vorbei, kommt endlich ins Licht damit ich euch sehen kann. Ich denke, ich kann meinen Lieblingen, den Dämonen diesen Job getrost überlassen. Ich glaube ihr habt eine bessere Chance als das Auslaufmodell Gero", dröhnte sie Stimme des jungen Taar.

Ja er war jung. Kaum zwanzig Menschenjahre alt und hatte schon so viel in seinem Leben erreichtEr war ein gerissener Krieger und machte sich gern Dämonen untertan.

Ko und Ma verbeugten sich tief vor Taar.

"Oh großer Meister Taar-sama. Ihr könnt Euch voll und ganz auf uns verlassen. Wir bringen Euch Ruky-chan zurück", meinte Ko lächelnd.

"Sollen wir eigentlich auch, die Gruppe Z bearbeiten?", wollte Ma wissen.

Taar's Stimme klang belustigt aus dem Dunkeln: "Hm, hm. Nein, nein, das werde ich übernehmen. Mir eicht es vollkommen wenn ihr mir das Kind bringt. Wenn ihr dabei aber zufällig einen der anderen mit erwischt, ist das eben nicht zu andern. Amüsiert euch gut."

"Wir werden Euch nicht enttäuschen", versicherten die beiden Dämonen und verschwanden.

Taar blieb im Dunkeln sitzen und machte sich erneut auf eine lange Wartezeit gefasst. Dabei dachte er über die Dragonballs nach, die es auf der Erde zu geben schien. Die geheimnisvollen Kugeln die Zauberkräfte besaßen könnte er sicher gut gebrauchen.

Es brach ein neuer Tag mit warmen Sonnenstrahlen an. Ruky erwachte zur rechten Zeit, es war sogar noch einen Tick vorher als Son Goten und Trunks. Son Gohan lag ebenfalls noch schnarchend im Bett. Ruky beschloss schon einmal die Leiter herunter zu klettern und musste sich ersteinmal vorsehen damit sie nicht wieder über ihren Schwanzz stolperte.

Dieses Mal ging es nicht gut, sie tapte ausgerechnet jetzt wo sie so früh aufgewacht war und niemanden stören wollte auf den Schwanz, verlor ihr Gleichgewicht und plumste dann direkt auf Trunks.

Der Junge schlug die Augen auf und sah Ruky, die puterrot angelaufen war, an.

"Trunks-san! Tut mir leid! Ich wollte dich nicht wecken!", flüsterte Ruky hektisch.

Trunks sah kurz auf die Uhr und dann wieder in Ruky's blaue Augen. Sie brach den Blickkontakt schnell wieder.

"Wir haben noch eine Stunde, los komm!", sagte Trunks udn zog das Mädchen zu sich unter die Decke.

"Trunks-san, das macht man doch nicht! Was soll denn das?", fragte Ruky etwas gestresst.

Trunks lächelte, ihm brannten die Augen noch ein wenig und er hatte Probleme sie offen zu halten.

"Tja, Ruky-chan, lass uns noch 'ne Weile hier bleiben. Vater erwartet uns erst in zwei Stunden!", erklärte Trunks.

"Vegeta Ouji-sama würde mich umbringen wenn ermich hier so bei dir sieht!", meinte Ruky.

"Was du nur hast. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich irgendwelche komischen Sachen mit dir anstelle wie Gohan es gern mit Videl anstellen würde", meinte Trunks, "Es ist mit einem Mal so als hätte ich eine kleine Schwester oder so was..."

Ruky's Gesichtsfarbe wurde noch dunkler, falls das überhaupt noch ging. Damit gab sie sich jetzt mal zufrieden und kuschelte sich an Trunks heran. An "komische" oder "merkwürdige" Sachen, was immer das auch für Dinge sein mochten, hatte sie jetzt gar nicht gedacht. Sie hatte sich nur gefragt ob Vegeta es für angebracht hielt. Er hatte damals schon ein Problem damit gehabt, dass Ruky überhaupt im selben Zimmer hauste wie die Jungs.

Aber Ruky spürte plötzlich Trunks' Hand die durch ihre Haare strich und damit zuückte sie entgültig zusammen. War das denn nicht komisch? Sie sah den Jungen fragend an.

"Ich mag deine Haare Ruky-chan. Nicht mal meien Mutter hat so lange Haare!", meinte Trunks.

"Hm, tja... wenn ich es mir recht überlege, waren sie eigentlich schon immer so lang!", antwortete Ruky.

"Du bist ein Saiyajin, Ruky-chan. Und zwar ein echter, bei dir wachsen die Haare nun einmal nicht. Mein Papa sah auch noch nie anders aus, genauso wenig wie Gokuu! Sag mal, trainierst du eigentlich gern?", fragte Trunks.

Ruky nickte, so ewtas hatte bisher noch keiner gefragt, nicht einmal Piccolo der sich wirklich gerade zu väterlich um sie kümmerte, dann antwortete sie: "Ja, macht schon Spaß. Ich tu's so gern obwohl ich dazu keinerlei Verbindung habe. Aber mein herz klopft ganz doll wenn ich merke das ich was neues gelernt habe. Oder der Gedanke daran kämpfen zu können. Dabei bin ich gar nicht srark und ein bisschen Angst habe ich schlielich auch!"

Trunks nickte und sah zur Decke. Er wusste ganz genau was Ruky meinte, wenn er sich in einem Kampf befand, dann klopfte sein Herz wie wild und von Angst wusste er nichts.

"Saiyajinblut. Eigentlich merkwürdig, wenn du mich fragst", meinte Trunks, "Mein Papa ist ganz solz darauf aber weil ich ein halber Mensch bin ist mein Stolz wohl etwas verloren gegangen. Wie ich mir wünschte so sein zu können wie er!"

"Ich möchte auch gern so sein wie er. Aber Trunks-san. Ich finde, das du ein sehr guter Freund bist. Ich glaube das du dich nicht ändern musst. Vegeta Ouji-sama ist stolz auf dich. Wollen wir nicht Goten-kun wecken und uns dann fertig machen? Wir müssen schließlich auch noch frühstücken und pünktlich beim Training sein", meinte Ruky.

Trunks stimmte zu und gemeinsam gingen die drei Kinder zum Frühstück. Ruky hatte sich noch nie so offen mit Trunks unterhalten. Das befreite sie irgendwie. Sie hätte sich auch gern einmal so mit vegeta unterhalten. Als sie diesen Alptraum hatte war er auch so verändert, nahezu lieb gewesen. Er hatte sich um sie gekümmert und er hatte es bestimmt nicht nur wegen Bulma gemacht.

Vegeta saß schon am Tisch. Ebenso wie Bulma und Piccolo.

"Guten Morgen!", kam es von Trunks und Son Goten.

"Morgen", knurrte Vegeta mit einem Nuschellaut.

Ruky ging langsam auf den Tisch zu und setzte sich: "Ohayou gozaimasu, Vegeta Ouji-sama!"

Der Prinz ließ nur ein lautes Knurren hören.

"Vegeta Ouji-sama?", begann Ruky langsam und in ihr begann es wieder zu brodeln, der Prinz sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Sie lief wieder rubinrot an, was sie eigentlich ziemlich nervte.

"Was willst du Tamanegi? Ich werde dir nicht frei geben, du hast genug gefaulenzt!", meinte Vegeta in strengen Ton.

"Nein das ist es nicht, Vegeta Ouji-sama! Ich wollte nur wissen was ich heute tun muss. Ich hab' im Moment Schwierigkeiten damit was zu essen, aber wenn es heute wieder anstrengend wird, dann muss ich mir was reinzwängen", entgegnete Ruky und sah auf ihren Teller, "Ich möchte so stark werden, das man mir das auch sagen kann, dass ich stark bin.."

"Es wird hart werden, Tamanegi, verlass dich drauf. Du willst doch schließlich ein Super Saiyajin werden. Das braucht eben seine Zeit! Also iss schön!", antwortete der Prinz.

Damit war die Post angekommen. Um richtig essen zu können hätte sie wahrscheinlich tage durchtrainieren müssen ohne überhauot einen Krümel auch nur ansehen zu können.

Son Goten, Trunks und Ruky folgten Vegeta in die Trainingshalle. Der Prinz sah grinsend auf die Kinder herab.

"Trunks, Goten ihr solltet besser ein wenig mehr trainieren, JuunanaGou und Juuhachi Gou hätten zu leicht mit Gotenks fertig werden können. Was glaubt ihr wohl wie stark Taar ist?", fraget Vegeta.

"Ja entschuldige. Wir werden und mehr anstrenken!", versicherten die beiden.

"Tamanegi! Komm, wir haben eine Menge vor uns!", hörte Ruky die Stimme von Vegeta.

Sie nickte und machte sich bereit während die Jungs eine andere Trainingshalle benutzten. Ruky ließ ihre Energie in die Höhe schnellen, Vegeta tat das ebenfalls und er ließ das Mädchen förmlich erzittern.

"Tamanegi, ich möchte versuchen mit dir zu kämpfen!", sagte Vegeta ernst.

Sie sah etwas unsicher auf den Boden, etwa das selbe Gefühl hatte sie bei ihren Pflegeeltern oft gespürt.

"J-ja ... i-ich werde mich bemühen! Dann kann ich ja drauf gefasst sein, dass ich viel Blut verlieren werde", meinte Ruky und überraschte den Prinzen mit einem wirklich ehrlich gemeinten Lädcheln, "Aber wenn ich danach vielleicht stärker werde, ist es doch ganz gut. Ich bin sogar glücklich, dass Ihr mich trainiert!"

Vegeta's stenge Miene wurde etwas leichter. Er hatte ein kampflustiges Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und antwortete ihr: "Es istdoch ganz klar, dass ich nicht als Super Saiyajin gegen dich kämpfen kann. Wenn du dich anstengst dann wirst du gar nicht so viel Blut verlieren, Kleine!"

"Dann werde ich es mal versuchen!", stimmte Ruky zu und konzentrierte ihre Energie bis zum äußersten.

"Na also das hätte nun wirklich keiner erwartet", eine weibliche Stimme, hell und angenehm, die weder Vegeta noch Ruky einordnen konnten sprach zu ihnen.

"Wer zum Teufel war das?", fragte Vegeta und folgte Ruky's Blick. Hinter ihm in der Halle waren zwei junge menschenähnliche Wesen aufgetaucht. Aber es konnten keine Menschen sein, denn ihre Energien drückten eine Sterbenskälte aus und dazu hatten sie einen recht hohen Kiri Wert.

"Wer seid ihr?", wollte vegeta wissen.

"Oh ja richtig. Wie konnten wir uns noch nicht vorgestellt haben?", fragte die junge Frau.

Vegeta knurrte: "Wie habt ihr uns gefunden? Ich nehme an, ihr wurdet von Taar hierher geschickt. Menschen mit solch einem hohen Ki gibt es in dieser Zeit nicht!", sagte Vegeta.

Ruky hielt sich hinter Vegeta versteckt.

"Richtig", sagte das männliche Wesen, "Wir gehören zum großen Meister Taar-sama! Wir bilden die Eliteeinheit Nummer Eins des großen Meister Taar-sama. Das ist meine Freundin, Shinigami Ko. Und mein Name ist Shinigami Ma. Und warum wir den genauen Standort der Festung Ex ausmachen konnten?"

"Wir kennen Ruky-chan doch ziemlich gut. Und ihr beiden, werdet nun gegen uns kämpfen. Wir haben das hier für euch vorbereitet!", fügte Ko hinzu und warf die schwarze Kugel zu Vegeta und der kleinen Ruky.

Aus der Kugel trat schwarz lila Dampf heraus und begann die Halle einzunehmen.

"Vegeta Ouji-sama, was ist das?", fragte Ruky panisch.

"Weiß ich nicht. Bleib ruhig wir können nichts dagegen tun, wir werden es ja gleich erfahren. Und diese beiden zu Kleinholz hexeln!", antwortete Vegeta zuversichtlich.

Und wie der Prinz Recht hatte. Shinigami Ko und Shinigami Ma haben ihr Ziel erreicht. Ob Ruky und Vegeta die beiden besiegen können fragt man sich, dass aber etwas passieren wird ist ganz klar. Denn der dunkle Rauch legt sich schnell um die Halle.

Ende Kapitel 12, Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 13: Ruky-chan's Familie

_Nachwort Kapitel 12:_

_Das Kapitel gefällt mir, ich konnte Gero zerstören XD _

_Nein deshalb gefällt's mir nicht, ich mag es weil ich Ko und Ma auftreten lassen konnte. Die beiden habe ich wirklich gern. Bei den beiden habe ich das Gefühl sie sind Vampire, aber sie sind reine Todesboten. Mit dem Shinigami Kombi habe ich mich an Takuto und Meroko aus Fullmoon wo sagashite orientiert, aber diese beiden sind WIRKLICH böse udn mit denen ist auch nicht zu spaßen Leute._

_Hat man jawohl gesehen, denn Ko-chan ist nicht gerade nett gewesen._

_Ma stelle ich mir ein bisschen wie den Daikaitou Dark aus D.N.Angel vor, zumindest die Haare. Eigentlich finde ich es ganz schön schade das die beidne keine größere Rolle spielen, aber sie haben ihr Solt getan und gut is . - _


	13. Rukychan's Familie

**Kapitel 13:**

**Ruky-chan's Familie**

**ルキちゃんの家族**

Während Ruky's und Vegeta's Training tauchten plötzlich die beiden Diener Shinigami Ko und Shinigami Ma von Taar auf. Diese wurden zur Festung Ex geschickt um Ruky endlich auf dessen Seite zu ziehen. Ohne zu zögern setzten diese ihren Trumpf ein, der Ruky Angst einjagte und Vegeta am liebsten ignoriert hätte.

Der schwarz-lila farbene Dampf kroch näher zu den beiden Kriegern und hüllte letztendlich die gesamte Halle aus. Ruky wurde panisch, denn sie verlor den Prinzen aus der Sicht und bekam einen heftigen Hustenanfall. Vegeta geschah das Selbe. Ihm wurde auf einmal schwat vor Augen und konnte kaum mehr richtig atmen.

"Tamanegi? Kind, wo bist du?", fragte Vegeta und wirbelte herum, nichts war zu erkennen und das stimmte den Prinzen nicht gerade zuversichtlich, "Na ganz toll! ... Tamanegi? Hallo?"

Es kam keine Antwort und auch das Dämonenkombi war nicht mehr zusehen. War er plötzlich allein?

"Na das ist ja super. Einmalig, ich scheine das Bewusstsein verloren zu haben, oder so was...", murmelte er und sah sich um, aber nichts als breite Dunkelheit war zu sehen, "Oder der lila Nebel hat mich ins Nirvana befördert..."

"Vegeta Ouji-sama! Vegeta Ouji-sama, hört Ihr mich? Bitte antwortet mit, wo seid Ihr so plötzlich?", rief Ruky die ebenfalls im Dunkeln saß. Aber anders als ihm ging es ihr dabei schon. Während Vegeta voll und ganz alleine zurecht kam, war Ruky ohne ihren Trainer und Prinzen ziemlich aufgeschmissen und nervös. Das kleine Mädchen zwang sich dazu die Ruhe zu bewahren und beschloss sich nicht vom Fleck zu bewegen. Sie setzte sich auf den Boden und wartete ab. Es war besser hier auf Vegeta zu warten als ihn womöglich zu verpassen.

Also wartete Ruky, sie wartete lange, ohne das Vegeta auch nur im entferntesten auftauchte. Er kam nicht und das dauernde Schwarz vor ihren Augen machte sie ziemlich müse. War es vielleicht das, was die beiden Dämonen wollten?

Jedenfalls musste Ruky nicht lange auf eine Antwort warten. Die Dämonin Ko tauchte plötzlich vor Ruky auf.

"Na? Hast du schon aufgegeben nach deinen Prinzen zu suchen?", wollte sie mit eisiger Stimme wissen.

Ruky erschrak, diesen Blizzard kannte sie doch! Ein Hagelschauer aus Worten prasselte auf sie nieder und die Blicke von Ko erinnerten Ruky ebenfalls an irgendetwas ... oder Jemanden?

"Shinigami Ko?", fragte Ruky leise, "Wo ist Vegeta Ouji-sama"

Ko prustete: "Keine Sorge, noch geht's ihm gut. An deiner Stelle würde ich mir lieber Sorgen um mich selbst machen."  
Ruky schluckte. Immerhin war Shinigami Ko stark und Ruky war noch ganz frisch in der Ausbildung. Und wie es aussah musste sie gegen die Dämonin kämpfen um hier wieder heraus zu kommen. Schnell nahm Ruky eine kampfbereite Pose ein um auf jedenfall zu zeigen, dass sie mittlerweile ein bisschen vom Kampf mitbekommen hatte.

Ko aber betrachtete das Mädchen nur kurz, wie sie so bereit und entschlossen da stand, konnte sich die Dämonen nicht mehr verkneifen in schallendes Gelächter zu verfallen.

"Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein! Du bist doch nicht einmal ein Super Saiyajin, mit deiner mickrigen Kampfkraft kannst du gar nichts gegen mich ausrichten! Ich hab doch Recht? Du kannst noch kein Super Saiyajin sein...?", fragte Ko belustigt und deutete Ruky's beleidigten Blick auf den Boden als eine Bestätigung, "Du bist jetzt schon seit einem geschlagenen Monat hier und es ist nichts passiert?"

"Woher weißt du so genau wie lange ich hier bin?", fragte Ruky bissig.

"Du sürst also rein gar nichts in meiner Gegenwart, na ja...Saiyajins eben!", meinte Ko und fuhr weiter fort mit ihren Sticheleien, "Ein ganzer Monat und du hast es immer noch nicht geschafft zu einem Super Saiyajin zu werden? Wenn du beim großen Meister Taar-sama wärest, dann hätte er schon längst einen aus dir gemacht! Wie dem auch sei, ich denke man hat dir auch deinen Kontrollchip entfernt, hm?"

Ruky konnte sich absolut nicht erklären wieso Ko so viel über sie wusste. Konnte sie ihr vielleicht auch verraten wer ihre saiyanischen Eltern waren?

Als ob Ko die Gedanken des Mädchens lesen konnte meinte Ko: "Weißt du, in die Machenschaften der Saiyajins mische ich mich nicht ein. Und eigentlich ist es mit auch völlig egal wer dich gezeigt und in die Welt gesetzt hat. Ich folge nur den Gerüchten und den Tatsachen die ich habe. Also Ruky-chan, wir könnten uns eine Menge ersparen wenn du mit mir zurück kämst."

"Zurück kommen?", fragte Ruky zornig und ließ ihre Energie ansteigen, "Du meinst wohl, ich soll mit dir mit kommen damit du mich endlich zu diesem Taar bringen kannst! Und eben das kannst du vergessen! Ich werde Taar niemals dienen!"

Ko grinste höhnisch: "Nein, ich meine es genau so wie ich es sage. Ich werde deinem kleinen saiyanischen Hirn wohl ein wenig nachhelfen müssen."

Während Shinigami Ko mit der kleinen Ruky beschäftigt war, hatte Vegeta den anderen Dämonen locker in einen Kampf verwickelt. Allerdings schien es nicht das Beste gewesen zu sein. Egal wie oft der Prinz das Monster auch schlug, Ma schien keinen Schaden davon zu tragen.

"Sieh's doch ein Saiyajin Prinzlein. Hier in dieser Zwischewelt bin ich der Herr!", meinte Ma.

"Zwischenwelt?", fragte Vegeta verwirrt, so was hatte er nun wirklich selten vorher gehört.

"Genau. Diese Welt hier gehört mir und Ko-chan. Wir Dämonen des Todes haben diese Welt in euer Trauningshalle frei gelassen um euch ein bisschen zu testen", erklärte Ma und pachte Vegeta am Träger seines Kampfanzuges, "die Frage ist was unser süßer Saiyajin Prinz zu diesem Spiel sagt..."

Vegeta schlug den jungen Dämonen von sich und sah ihn angewidert an: "Is' ja nett das du zum knuddeln rangerückt bistm aber lass den Körperkontakt bitte für deine kleine Freundin. Eine Frage hötte ich aber noch, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht. Wo ist Tamanegi?"

"Tamanegi? Du hast dem kleinen _'Schlüssel'_ einen saiyanischen Namen gegeben! Na ja, um deine Frage zu beantworten: Ko-chan kpmmert sich um sie", antwortete Ma.

Vegeta knurrte, natürlich wären weder Ko noch Ma kein Problem für ihn gewesen, wenn er bloß nicht in dieser Welt sitzen müsste. Und Ruky? Die würde nicht einmal annähernd mit der Kraft von Shinigami Ko oder dessen Freund Ma ankommen. Selbst wenn ihm das Mädchen eigentlich egal war, trainieren wollte er sie trotzdem, denn sie ist das erste Mödchen, dass eine solche Kampfkraft besaß.

"Was ist, Prinz der Saiyajin? Wirst du dich dem Spiel stellen oder lässt du dich einfach von mir töten?", fragte Ma grinsend, wohl wissend, dass er Vegeta samit provozieren konnte.

"Chi, was glaubst du wen du vor dir hast?", entgegnete Vegeta mit einer Gegenfrage, "Ich denke, ich werde mit dir Spielen, Bürschchen!"

Ma konnte sein Grinsen einfach nicht verbergen: "Nein mein Prinzlein. Ich werde mit dir spielen. Du weißt es nur noch nicht!"

Vegeta nahm blitzschnell seine Kampfpose ein, ohne auf den letzten lästigen Kommentar von Ma zu hören.

Ma's Stimme war nur noch kurz zu hören: "Wir werden ja sehen..."

Un dschon war der Prinz wieder allein und das Schwarz vor seinen Augen und in seinem Kopf wurde wieder größer.

"Tamanegi ... Hoffentlich kommt sie mit unserem Spiel auch zurecht. Sie ist doch noch ein unerfahrenes Kind..."

Ruky war bereit gegen Ko anzutreten, daber diese lächelte nur.

"Was istHab ich irgendwas im Gesicht, dass dich zum lachen bringt?", fraget Ruky und versuchte vergeblich wie Vegeta zu wirken.

Ko betrachtete Ruky gut bevor sie antwortete, das junge Saiyajinmädchen wirkte wie alle anderen Saiyajins auch, kampfentschlossen udn sie sie sah sogar belustigt aus. Taar hatte Angst vor ihr, auch wenn ihre Kampfkraft noch lange nicht in voller Blüte stand und eigentlich auch überhaupt nicht hoch war.

"Weißt du Kleine unser großer Meister Taar-sama hat großen Resprekt vor deiner verborgenen Kraft. Wenn du überspringst, dann konntest du wirklich unendlich stark werden!", meinte Ko.

"Nein, nein du irrst dich! Ich brauche Vegeta Ouji-sama, Trunks-san, Piccolo-san und die anderen! Auch wenn sie alle nicht blutsverwandt mit mir sind, ich fühle mich mit ihnen verbunden. Ich liebe diese Gruppe Z udn da kann dein Taar noch so schöne Angebote machen! Wenn Vegeta Ouji-sama mir nichts beibringen kann und ich nicht stärker werde dann, ... dann kann es Taar erstrecht nicht!", fuhr Ruky die Dämonin an und ihre Haare standen wieder zu einer riesigen Kratzbürste ab.

Ko winkte ab: "Du fühlst Liebe und Zuneigung für diese Z-Affen. Und für mich, die sich Jahre lang um dich gekümmert hat? Für die Jenige willst du Hass empfinden..."

"Was soll das heißen?", fragte Ruky lautstark, "Ich kenne dich nicht!"

Ko blickte verärgert auf Ruky hinab und nahm plötzlich menschliche Gestalt an. Ruky glaubte ihren Augen nicht zu trauen. Ko hatte sich in ihre Pflegemutter verwandelt. Nun war ihr die Ähnlichkeit und Gleichheit bewusst. Und Ruky wurde auch klar, warum ihre Eltern so anders waren als alle anderen Elternpaare.

In Ruky breitete sich plötzlich eine große Leere aus, ein tiefes Loch machte sich vor ihr auf und schien ihr all die Kraft zu rauben die sie zur Verfügung hatte.

"Tja, da staunst du, hm? Mein kleines Prinzesschen, vier Jahre hatten Ma-kun und ich dich am Hals. Immer wenn du nicht in der Spur gelaufen bist haben wir Dank deines Chips Kontrolle über dich bekommen. Und kurz bevor wir sich zum großen Meister Taar-sama nehmen wollten, muss dieser schwachmatische Namekianer kommen und ich zu diesen dämlichen Rettungstrupp der Erde schleppen.

Aus dir hätte wirklich noch was werden können. Es kann sein das du richtig stark wirst, vielleicht wenn du dieses kleine Spielchen hier überlebst... Na ja dann, mein kleines Prinzesschen, viel Spaß und viel Glück!", sagte Ko und verschwand im Nichts.

Nun war Ruky wieder allein und wie taub sah sei in die Dunkelheit. Schwarz war es überall und das ließ sie fast verrückt werden. Überall wo sie hinsah, es war dunkel, schwarz. Es machte überhauot keinen Unterschied ob sie ihre Augen nun geschlossen hielt oder nicht. Es kam das Gleiche dabei heraus. Die Gewissheit das sie alle die Jahre belogen worden war trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Gequälte Schluchzer und Schluckgeräusche traten aus ihrer zugeschnürten Kehle. Eigentlich wollte sie gar nicht weinen, aber tief in sich spürte sie, dass sie mit den Dämonen des Todes dennoch verbunden war. Auch wenn sie bei Shinigami Ko und ihren Partner niemals wirklich glüklich war und teilweise auch leiden musste und geschlagen wurde, Ruky konnte Ko und Ma nicht hassen. Wer weiß was aus ihr geworden wäre, wenn sie nicht ihnen in die Hände gefallen wäre.

Ruky hatte sich auf den schwarzen Boden sinken gelassen und ihren Kopf auf die Knie gestützt. Im Moment fühlte sie sich uneendlich allein. Wo war bloß Vegeta? Und Trunks? Und was war mit Son Goten oder Piccolo?

"**Vegeta Ouji-sama! TRUNKS-SAN! GOTEN-KUN?"**, rief Ruky laut, ohne jedoch gehört zu werden, "Vegeta Ouji-sama ..."

Immer wieder rannen ihre warmen Tränen über ihre kalten Wangen. Aber das sollte ihr auch nichts nützen.

Vegeta hatte es inzwischen aufgegeben auf irgendetwas zu warten. Nichts hatte sich gerührt. Kein Mitspieler war für das angekündigte Spiel aufgetaucht, niemand der ihm an den Kragen wollte. Der Prinz setzte sich nach endlosem Warten und aus Langeweile auf den Boden. Beinahe wie Ruky saß er da, nur hatte er ein grimmiges Gesicht und knurrte immer wieder etwas in sich hinein um nicht verrückt zu werden. Mit sich selbst zu reden war auf jeden Fall besser als dem Wahnsinn zu verfallen.

"Ich könnte mit Bulma-chan beim Kaffee sitzen und es wäre sinnvoller als in dieser dämlichen Zwischenwelt zu sitzen. Mann, was war das schön so in Frieden zu leben, das hätte alles ganz anders laufen können, wenn wir nicht in diese bescheuerte Zeit gereist wären in der die Erdenbewohner noch dümmern sind als in der vorherigen. Herr Gott, Bulma-chan, wie gern ich jetzt bei dir wäre. Und bei diesem kleinen Würmchen ... Vielleicht hast du ja Recht und es ist nicht richtig wie ich immer mit ihr umspringe. Ach ... sie ist ja nur ein kleines Mädchen ... aber doch auch ein Saiyajin... eine Kriegerin, oder nicht..."

"Ganz genau!", sagte eine Stimme.

Vegeta sah auf, erkannte jedoch nichts außer der Dunkelheit die er bereits zuvor gesehen hatte: "Na toll! Jetz' krieg ich auch noch Antworten aus meinem Kopf, von Dingen, die nicht einmal da sind!"

"Aber ich bin nicht in seinem Kopf. Ich bin hier und ich kann dich endlich persönlich sehen, mein kleiner Vegeta!", sprach die Stimme erneut.

Vegeta's Augen weiteten sich, aus Überraschung, Schock und Unglauben. Er glaubte es einfach nicht, aber seine Alarmglocken sagten ihm ganz genau, dass es echt war. Aufgeregt wirbelte Vegeta herum und dann entdlich erfassten seine müden Augen eine Gestalt. Er kannte sie gut, aber es war so lange her, dass er sie zum letzten mal gesehen hatte. So lange hatte er diese kräftige Gestalt nicht mehr gesehen... Vegeta wollte eigentlich nicht glauben wie ähnlich er dem anderen sah.

"Das gibt's nicht du ... du bist doch ... tot!", stammelte Vegeta.

"Tja, das kann ich dir ganz einfach erklären", meinte der andere, "Es liegt einfach alles an dieser Zwischenwelt. Ich kann dich nur wegen dieser Welt sehen, Vegeta. Ich kann endlich meinen kleinen Sohn wieder sehen. Du bist nun ein richtig großer Prinz, mein Junge!"

"Vater! Aber ... ich meine ... du bist es wirklich?", sagte Vegeta als ob es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen fiehle. Wie betäubt, ohne zu wissen ob es klug war oder nicht, ohne auch nur seine Beine zu kontrollieren tat der Prinz seine Schritte auf seinen Vater zu. Dieser nahm Vegeta in den Arm.

"Und ich dachte, du seist ein harter Krieger der seine Familie verteidigen muss. Aber wie ich sehe hast du dich in einem Punkt nicht geändert, mein Sohn!", meinte der Saiyajin König.

Vegeta grinste seinen Vater verschmitzt an: "Du bist schließlich mein Vater. Und du bist einfach viel zu früh gestorben. Ich bin so froh dich mal wieder zu sehen!"

"Warum hast du nicht unser Zeichen an dir, das ich dir damals gegeben habe?", wollte König Vegeta wissen.

"Ich werde es wohl bald Trunks, meinem Sohn schenken. Ich selbst konnte es aus verschiedenen Gründen nicht, aber wer weiß, vielleicht ja doch irgendwann...", antwortete Vegeta.

"Dein kleiner Sohn heißt also Trunks?", fragte der andere Saiyajin, "Aber er ist doch auch ein Prinz. Selbst wenn es Bejiita-sei nicht mehr gibt."

"Vater! Aber jetzt sag mir ob du wieder verschwindest, wenn ich gegen das Dunkel ankämpfe und durchbreche. Ich muss nämlich schnell wieder zu Bulma-chan und meinen Sohn zurück!", erklärte Vegeta ohne weiter auf den vorigen Satz seines Vaters einzugehen, "Da sind nämlich zwei so unangenehme Dämonen unterwegs denen ich gerne gehörig eins überbraten möchte."

König Vegeta sah sichtlich bekümmert aus aber er antwortete gleich: "Es ist mir nicht möglich mit dir in deine Welt zu gehen. Glaub mir, ich freute mich sehr deine Frau und deinen Sohn kennen zu lernen. Aber ich bin schließlich tot. Ich hänge hier in Zwischenwelten gest, weil ich meine Strafe in der Hölle umgehen wollte. Aber ich bin immer zur Stelle gewesen wenn du in Gefahr warst. In manchen Fällen jedoch, kann ich nicht helfen..."

Vegeta lächelte ein wenig enttäuscht: "Dann ist dies also das 'Spiel'? Eigentlich soll ich so vernebelt von deiner Anwesenheit sein, dass ich alles um mich herum vergesse und für immer hier bleibe. Ich soll vergessen wo mein Platz ist, nicht wahr? Aber da haben sich Ko und Ma den falschen Mann angeheuert um mich in die Irre zu führen. Wie komme ich hier wieder heraus?"

Der König sah seinen Sohn stolz an. Natürlich wollte er nicht dass sein Sohn in einer Scheinwelt lebte.

"Zu diesem Spiel gehören zwei Seiten. Wer auch immer noch hier mitspielt muss unbedingt die selbe Einstellung haben wie du und anfangen die schwarze Leere zu druchbrechen. Dann schaffst auch du es hier heraus zu kommen. Aber leider bist du dieses Mal wirklich auf den zweiten Mann angewiesen!", erklärte der Ältere.

"Chi", machte der Prinz, "Das ist ja wunderbar, jetzt bin ich auch noch auf die Hilfe dieses kleinwüchsigen, nichtssagenden Saiyajins angewiesen. Tamanegi ist nur ein kleines Mädchen!"

"Tamanegi? Ein kleines Saiyajinmädchen, sagst du?", fragte König Vegeta.

"Ja. Ihr menschlicher Name ist Ruky. Sie ist sehr schwach, aber ohne Frage sie hat Talent zu kämpfen. Aber sie ist noch zu ... es ärgert mich!", antwortete Vegeta.

"So, die kleine Ruky also ... Dieses Mädchen ... der Tag ihrer Geburt ist mir noch gut in Erinnerung geblieben", meinte der König, aber gebot seinem Sohn zu schweigen als dieser etwas sagen wollte, "ich weiß was du sagen willst, aber ich darf dir nichts erklären. Ich sage dir nur eins, Ruky-sama wird eines Tages beweisen das sie es würdig ist 'Saiyajin' genannt zu werden. Du musst ihr einfach einmal vertrauen. Sonst kann sie dir ja gar nicht gefallen und Ehre machen."

"Ja. Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Ich will ihr dieses Mal vertrauen."

Das Vertrauen konnte sie gut gebrauchen. Ruky war noch immer allein und mit den Nerven am Ende. Sie wollte nicht aufsehen um dann wieder feststellen zu müssen, dass sie völlig allein war. Sie hatte die Hoffnung auf Hilfe schon lange aufgegeben und was es mit diesem Spiel auf sich hatte interessierte sie nun auch nicht mehr so richtig. Sich gehen lassen war wohl das Einzige zu dem Ruky jetzt noch wirklich taugte.

"Trunks-san ... bitte hilf mir doch!", wimmerte sie leise.

Auf Vegeta's Hilfe konnte sie sicher nicht zählen, sie war so ängstlich dass Vegeta sie allein gelassen haben könnte.

"Allein schaffe ich es nicht!"

"Allein? Du bist nicht allein!", warf eine kräftige Männerstimme ein.

Ruky's Schluzen ließ abbrupt nach. Die Stimme blieb jedoch stumm.

"Also bin ich doch allein!", meinte Ruky, "Niemand ist da um mir zu helfen, aber allein schaffe ich es nicht!"

"Ruky-chan! Ruky-chan sieh auf. Sieh mich an!", sagte die Stimme, "Wenn du mich nicht ansiehst, dann kann ich wieder verschwinden. Im Moment merken die Dämonen noch nicht, wie dumm sie eigentlich sind!"

_Good night father. _

_Atashi __ｈ__a tabidatsu kedo _

_Mata au toki made dou ka yasuraka ni _

Good night father

Ich werde auf eine Reise gehen  
Bis irgendwann der Frieden, für ein neues Treffen, hergestellt ist

Ruky hob den Kopf und sah vor sich eine Silhouette. Weiß leuchtete sie vor ihr und es war nicht gerade angenehm dies so plötzlich zu sehen. Sie bekam sogar Angst vor dieser Gestalt. Es war eine kräftige muskulöse Männergestalt mit zerzausten langem Haar, jedenfalls schienen ihm die Haare zu allen Seiten hin abzustehen. Und er hatte ebenfalls eine buschige Affenrute, wie auch Ruky sie hatte. Das Mädchen betrachtete diese Gestalt lange ohne etwas zu sagen und plötzlich, schien ihre Angst wie weggeblasen zu sein.

"Ihr seid auch ein Saiyajin? Warum kann ich Euer Gesicht nicht sehen?", fragte Ruky plötzlich hellwach.

"Du bist groß geworden! Meine Erinnerungen setzen bewusst ein, als du noch ganz klein warst, damals hielt ich dich in meinen Armen. Nur ein einziges Mal, sehr kurz. Dann musste ich fort!", sagte der andere Saiyajin, "Du siehst mich nur als einen Schatten weil du dich nicht an mein Gesicht erinnern kannst. Du warst schließlich noch ein Baby."

"Wollt Ihr damit sagen, dass Ihr mein Vater seid?", wollte Ruky wissen.

Die Gestalt nickte.

_Midori to kaze to ano egao to _

_Subete ha, chijou no kanaderu sinfonii _

Das Grün, der Wind und dieses Lächeln

All dies ist eine Synphonie auf Erden

"Aber dann ... wie ist dann Euer Name?", fragte Ruky, stand auf und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf die weiß leuchtende Gestalt zu. Der Saiyajin setzte sich auf ein Knie nieder und empfing seine Tochter mit einer sanften Umarmung, die sie auch spüren konnte.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich dir auf deine Frage, nicht antworten kann. Du musst alles allein herausfinden. Aber du musst jetzt kämpfen, ja? Schaffe diese Dunkelheit aus dem, du willst doch die Erde retten?", fragte er.

"Aber wie?", fragte Ruky, "Kann ich es denn schaffen? Kann ich es schaffen diese Erde zu retten?"

"Natürlich. Du musst es nur wollen, dann kannst du es schaffen!", meinte Ruky's Vater.

_Planet Earth _

_Mamoritai me no mae no aoi kagayaki _

_Planet Earth _

_Nante kimi wa, _

_Kimi wa, kakegae no nai hoshi _

Planet Earth

Ich möchte deinen blauen Glanz vor meinen Augen verteidigen,

Planet Earth

Was für ein generöser Planet

Du bist

"Aber Vater, bitte sagt mir, wie ich das machen kann!", flehte das Mädchen, "Ich bin doch viel zu schwach um hier alleine raus zu kommen! Ich brauche Hilfe bei diesem großen schwarzen Nichts! Werdet Ihr mir helfen?"

"Mit dieser Dunkelheit kann ich dir nicht helfen. Weil ich kein Mitspieler bin. Weißt du warum du so viel stärker bist als ich?", fragte der Saiyajin und sah in Ruky's fragendes Gesicht, "Deine Mutter wollte dich unbedingt haben, sie wollte mit allen Mitteln die kleine Ruky zur Welt bringen. Sie wusste, dass du eine kleine Kriegerin sein wirst. Sie hat ganz genau gewusst das du eines Tages für einen Planeten kämpfen wirst der weit weg von Bejiita-sei ist. Sie gab dir deshalb den Namen Ruky und keinen saiyanischen. Du musst beginnen an deine Kraft tief in deinen Herzen, in deiner Seele zu glauben. Setze deine Macht frei und Vegeta Ouji-sama wird ebenfalls spüren, dass du dieses Spiel bekämpfst und dann wird er mit dir zusammen gegen dieses Dunkel antreten. Er wird an deiner Seite stehen!"

_Good night my Blue. _

_Tooku hanarete ima hajimete kizuita _

_Sono mune no fukasa _

_Daichi mo umi mo kono karada mo _

_Subete wa hitotsu no, hitotsu no inochi _

Good night my Blue

Jetzt wo ich so weit weg bin,

Bemerke ich die Tiefe deines Herzens

Die weiten Länder, die See und du

Alles ist Eins, ein Leben

"Könnt Ihr mir dabei nicht helfen? Ich meine, meine Kraft frei zu setzen. Ich weiß nämlich nicht wie ich das anstellen soll", sagte Ruky.

"Wie wäre es denn, wenn du deine angestaute Wut einfach frei lässt. Das liegt uns Saiyajins im Blut. Du schaffst das also auch!", antwortete ihr Vater und wahrscheinlich lächelte er ihr dabei zu. Ruky konnte es zwar nicht erkennen, aber sie spürte es, es wurde ihr plötzlich so warm ums Herz und sie war froh. Wenn sie erst einmal dieses Dunkel durchbrochen hatte und Shinigami Ko und Shinigami Ma besiegt waren, wollte sie Piccolo davon erzählen.

"Gut Vater! Ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen!", meinte sie.

Die Gestalt ihres Vaters nickte leicht, die Zeit wurde knapp, denn eigentlich sollten die beiden im tiefen Dunkel schon lange verschwunden sein. Mit einem lauten Schrei setzte sie ihre Energie frei. Entlud ihre Wut an dieser schwarzen Wand, die sie nicht rauslassen wollte.

Die Gestalt ihres Vaters verschwand so plötzlich wieder, wie sie aufgetaucht war. Er wusste ganz sicher, dass sie es schaffen würde. Das Ruky die Kraft besaß zusammen mit Vegeta aus dieser Zwischenwelt zu entkommen.

_Planet Earth _

_Taema naku kono toki mo ai wo minorase _

_Planet Earth _

_Nante kimi wa, _

_Kimi wa, ooi naru kiseki_

_Planet Earth _

_Mamoritai me no mae no aoi kagayaki _

_Planet Earth _

_Nante kimi wa, _

_Kimi wa, kakegae no nai hoshi _

Planet Earth

Unaufhörlich lässt du die Liebe wahr werden

Planet Earth

Wie wunderbar

Du bist

Planet Earth

Ich möchte deinen blauen Glans verteidigen, voran meinen Augen

Planet Earth

Was für ein generöser Planet

Du bist

"**Verfluchte Barriere! Haaaa!"**, schrie Ruky und ihre haare sträbten sich erneut heftig, "**Geh mir aus dem Weg, ich will zu Vegeta Ouji-sama!"**

Vegeta stand vom dunklen Boden auf und sah seinen Vater an. Es war irgendwie kaum zu glauben, der Boden vibrierte vom Aufflammen der Energie Ruky's.

"Spürst du auch dieses Ki-Feld? Diese Aura, das ist doch unser kleines Saiyajin Ding. Ist sie jetzt doch auf die Idee gekommen was zu machen?"

"Sie scheint aber ziemlich schlecht informiert zu sein. Sonst wüsste sie das sie allein keine Chance hat. Hier sind gibt es zwei Mitspieler", sagte König Vegeta, "Willst du nicht auch langsam zusehen, dass du hier wegkommst, Vegeta?"

"Klar. Leb wohl, Vater!", sagte der Prinz.

"Bis wir usn eines tages vielleicht wieder sehen. Beschütze deine Familie gut!", antwortete der König und verschwand spurlos. König Vegeta war nicht mehr da, einfach so war er im tiefen des Nichts verschwunden, nicht einmal sein Ki war mehr zu spüren.

"Dann wollen wir dieses Dunkel in die Luft jagen!", stimmte der Prinz noch seinem Vater zu und setzte mit einem lauten Schrei eine gewaltige Energiewelle frei.

In der Realen Welt warteten Shinigami Ko und Ma darauf, dass die Dunkelheit in der Halle kleiner wurde und letztendlich verschwand. Dann konnten sie Ruky ohne das sie sich großartig wehrte mitnehmen. Aber noch sagen sie jeglichem Treiben auf der festung Ex zu. Dende der mit Piccolo meditierte, Son Gokuu der mit seinem Sohn trainierte und Goten der mit Trunks neue Techniken einübte.

"Oh Gott! Die trainieren wie wild und meken nicht das wei von ihnen in Gefahr sind. Dumm sind diese Krieger der gefürchteten Gruppe Z!", meinte Ma.

"Sie haben den großen Meister Freezer-sama und den großen Meister Cooler-sama besiegt. An ihnen muss etwas dran sein. Und sogar an der dummen kleinen Ruky-chan. Ma-kun, wusstest du das die Gruppe Z ihr den Chip entfernt hat?", fragte Ko.

"Dann wird's der Boss aber gar nicht leicht haben sie zu kontrollieren", meinte Ma, "Falls das überhaupt nötig ist. Mann, die brauchen ja ewig da drinnen!"

"Das sind Saiyajins. Bei denen dauert alles etwas länger. Hab noch etwas Geduld!", sagte Ko und grinste.

Sie war der absolut festen Überzeugung, dass Ruky und Vegeta sich blenden ließen. Das war allerdings ein Fehler. Plötzlich wurde die Trainingshalle gesprengt und Shinigami Ko und Shinigami Ma wurden vom Dach des Gebäudes gefegt.

Vegeta und Ruky wurden wie Raketen aus der Halle geschleudert und landeren noch immer schreiend und Energie entladend auf einem freien Platz. Die Saiyajins, Piccolo wie auch die menschlichen Krieger wurden aufgrund des starlen Ki alarmiert und folgten kurz darauf.

Die Dämonen fluchten, verletzt waren sie aber nicht.

_Good night father. _

_Good night Ruky-chan. _

_Yume wo dakishime..._

Good night father

Good night Ruky

Umarme deine Träume

Ende Kapitel 13, Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 14: Shinigami Koma vs. Vegeta

_Nachwort Kapitel 13:_

_Hei ihr, na wie hat euch das kapitel gefallen? Nu mal so am Rande, ich habe mich natürlich nicht verrechnet. Ruky ist acht Jahre alt und hat trotzdem noch den Vater von Vegeta kennen gelernt. Jahaaa ... wie kann das nur sein? Wenn ihr das wissen wollt, müsst ihr wohl oder übel weiter lesen . - Verraten tue ich natürlich nichts._

_Das Lied "Good night my blue" ist vom DBZ OST, ich habe den text nur minnimal verändert, aber irgendwie fand ich schon dass es zu der Situation im dunklen Raum passte. Was meint ihr?_

_Na dann, wir sehen uns dann beim 14. Kapitel wieder _


	14. Shinigami Koma vs Vegeta

**Kapitel 14:**

**Shinigami Koma vs. Vegeta**

**死神子魔たいベジィタ王子様**

Sowohl Ruky als auch Vegeta waren in der von Shinigami Ko und Shinigami Ma erzeugten Parallelwelt auf ihre verstorbenen Väter getroffen. Während Vegeta ein trautes Gespräch führte musste Ruky sich erst mal von ihrem Erstaunen befreien.  
Nun aber haben es beide geschafft aus dieser Parallelwelt hinaus zu kommen und standen dem Dämonenkombi erneut gegenüber. Und sie waren nicht allein, die geamten Krieger der Gruppe Z warenb endlich aufgetaucht um zu zusehen was da geschah.

Ruky war die erste, die ihren Ausbruch beendete. Dann ließ auch Vegeta seine Energie wieder im Keim ersticken. Er sah das Mädchen neben sich an und fragte: "Na? Geschafft?"

"Ich bin fix und alle!", stimmte Ruky zu und musste sich bemühen nicht auf die Knie nieder zu sinken, "Aber ich werde weiter kämpfen. Zusammen mit Euch!"

Vegeta schüttelte grinsend den Kopf: "Nein Kleine!"

Der Prinz wandte sich ohne einen Protest der kleinen Ruky zu dulden an den Namekianer: "Würdest du das Babysitten für mich übernehmen?"

Piccolo nickte und nahm Ruky an die Hand, aber diese wollte ihn wieder abschütteln.

"Wassoll das?Hast du Todessehnsucht?", fragte Piccolo.

"Piccolo-san! Piccolo-san ich will die beiden töten! Die haben mich die ganze Zeit an der Nase herum geführt!", meinte sie aufgebracht, "Diese Monster sind meine Eltern! Als ich noch in Shinjuku gewohnt habe, haben sie auf mich aufgepasst. Wenn ich Vegeta Ouji-sama nicht unterstütze dann, ... dann bekomme ich nie meine Rache!"

"Nnnnnach ... Saiyajins und Rache! Überlass das Vegeta, du bist ausgepowert und kannst kaum mehr richtig stehen!", meinte Piccolo und nahm Ruky auf seinen Arm.

Vegeta hatte natürlich mit einem Ohr mitgehört was Ruky da gesagt hatte und grinste die Dämonen an.

"So, ihr seid die Deppen die nicht aufpassen können. Tja Pech für euch. Euer kleines Spielchen hat ebenfalls nicht ganz hingehauen. Glaubt ihr indem ihr uns Saiyajins auf den Hals hetzt besiegt ihr uns?", fragte Vegeta und ließ sein Energiefeld erneut aufflammen.

"Na toll, der Prinz höhst persönlich, hm? Ma-kun! Ich denke er ist einer derhenigen die wir nicht unterschätzen sollten. Er ist einer derer, die uns gefährlich werden können. Lass es uns tun!", sagte Ko entschlossen.

Vegeta grinste, er war gespannt daurauf was die beiden Dämonen vor hatten. Ruky sah den beiden Dämonen misstrauisch entgegen. Natürlich ahnte sie schon was Ko und Ma ver hatten und versuchte sich von Piccolo's Arm herunter zu machen.

"Ruky-chan, bleib verdammt noch mal hier! Vegeta wird allein kämpfen!", sagte Piccolo streng, "Du bist doch sonst nicht so kampfgeil!"

"Entschuldige Piccolo.san! Ich ... ich weiß auch nicht warum ich so wütend bin. Eigentlich bin ich ...", sagte Ruky und die heftig angesammelte Wut verblasste plötzlich wieder.

"Ist schon gut. Sehen wir deinem Lehrmeister bei der Abreit zu!"m sagte Piccolo lächelnd.

Ma wandtesich an Ko, er sah ihr etwas ungläubig in die Augen.

"Meinst du das Ernst?", fragte der Dämon, "Ich meine, hältst du es für nötig?"

Ko grinste und nickte dabei: "Ja allerdings. Du bergisst anscheinend, dass wir es mit Vegeta, dem Prinzen der Saiyajins zutun haben. Wir wollten ihn vielleicht nicht unterschätzen.

Vegeta grinste und verwandelte sich in einen Super Saiyajin. Er fand es natürlich ganz toll das die beiden Dämonen extra wegen ihm Pläne schmiedeten. Die beiden schienne klüger zu sein als die beiden letzten Dämonen denen er den Abschied in die Hölle erleichtert hatte, Kuro-shimi und Shiro-shimi, diese beiden waren die absoluten Nullen im Denken gewesen. Aber immer hin schienen Ko und Ma immer noch dämlicher als C-17 und C-18 zu sein.

"So, meine Dame, mein Herr ... ich würde sagen, dass ihr euch schnell etwas einfallen lasst, denn ich werde keine Gnade bei euch kennen!", meinte Vegeta und powerte seine Energie hoch, "Jetzt will ich sehen was Taar für Deppen benutzt hat um dieses Mädchen zu überwachen. Und ich sag' euch mal was, Tamanegi überlasse ich euch nicht so einfach!"

Ma war während Vegeta's protziger Ansprache anscheinend doch einsichtig geworden. Der Prinz wirkte ihm einfach viel zu überheblich mit seinen gebleichten Haaren.

"Schön, Ko-chan. Tun wir's!", stimmte der männliche Teil des Duos zu und stellte sich wie ein Gampelmann vor den Z-Kriegern auf, "Veieinigung!"

"Hey, nein! Vegeta Ouji-samam passt bitte auf! Die werden gleich fusionieren!", rief Ruky aufgeregt und krallte sich an Piccolos Klamotten fest.

Vegeta grinste Ruky an: "Langsam dürftest du meine Meinung zu solchen Gegnern kennen. Je stärker sie sind, desto besser für mich. Außerdem habe ich doch recht hart trainiert auch wenn es nicht so einfach ist wenn man drei kleine Saiyajins gleichzeitig ausbilden muss."

"Aber vielleicht sind die dann möchtiger als Kurushimi-Gami?", fragte Ruky besorgt an Piccolo gewandt.

"Wir werden sehen. Schön das du schon ihre Geheimtechniken erkennst. Warten wir ab was geschieht", antwortete Piccolo.

Ko machte es Ma nach und beide standen plötzlich in hellen Flammen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung sprangen die Monster in die Luft und eines nahm das andere in sich auf. Dieser leuchtende Feuerball war allerdings noch nicht kampfbereit, er brauchte noch eine Weile um seine ganze Macht entfalten zu können. Vegeta beobachtete dieses Schaupsiel mit verschränkten Armen und bösen Blicken. Er hoffte einfach mal das sich der Aufwand wirklich auszahlte und nicht nur für wenige Angriffe gut war. Für Vegeta war es völlig klar warum Ruky ihn vor Ko und Ma gewarnt hatte. Sie hatte ja ein paar Jahre mit ihnen zusammen gelebt un dnicht gerade Flitterwochen bei ihnen verbracht.

Dann endlich war es soweit. Der Dämon war fertig und Vegeta musste zugeben, dass es gar nicht hässlich aussah. Und das obwohl hier eine Frau mit einem Mann verschmolzen war. Die Kraft war auch ganz annehmbar für Vegeta. Wenn er dazu kam, dann könnte er ja gleich eine Show hinlegen das Ruky sich nie wieder so künstlich Sorgen um ihn machen brauchte. Obwohl er ja mittlerweile, spätestens nach einer bestimmten Nacht, davon überzeugt war, dass Ruky ihn wirklich mochte und geradezu lieb gewonnen hatte.

Vegeta stand noch immer unverändert vor der neren Kreatur, die wie ein femininer Mann aussah. Es sah einem Vampir wirklich ähnlich, bleiches Gesicht zbd schwarze lange Haare die bis über den Po hingen. Dabei wirkten die Augen wie feurige gelbe Lichter.

"Na das feht ja noch. Ich dachte schon du wärst so scheußlich hässlich wie dieser Schimmlich-gammlich von damals!", meinte Vegeta grinsend wobei er Kurushimi-Gami meinte.

"Na ja, weißt du Dämonen des Leidens haben's so an sich hässlich zu werden. Weißt du, wie denen die Seelen vergewaltigt wurden damit sie ihren Job machen? Ko und Ma sind Dämonen des Todes und zusammen ergeben sie eben mich: den Todesgott Shinigami Koma", erklärte Shinigami Koma, "Ich meine, du bist ja selbst nicht der aller netteste Typ gewesen, Prinz der Saiyajins. Vielleicht erkennst du ja deinen Fehler mich unterschätzt zu haben im Jenseits, dann kannst du mir ja eine Postkarte aus der Hölle zukommen lassen. Du wärst ein Spitzenkandidat für einen Dämon des leidens. Die werden meistens in der Hölle geboren!"

Vegeta musste sich ein lautes Lachen verkneifen und entgegnete dem Dämonen: "Meine Güte du spuckst ja recht große Töne. Weißt du, ich hätte wirklich Probleme wenn ich ein einfacher Super Saiyajin wäre, aber ich bin ja auch noch ein Prinz und sau stark! Und im Gegensatz zu Kakarotto und den anderen kann ich etwas ganz grandioses! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass man wirklich dermaßen stark werden kann."

"Dann hör' doch auf zu reden und greif mich an", sagte Koma locker und ließ einen Schild um sich herum explodieren. Die Krieger der GruppeZ hatten solche Energien zwar schon zuvor gespürt, aber Koma sollten sie nicht unterschätzen.

"Vegeta! Soll das heißen, dass du noch ein Update zu bieten hast?", wollte Son Gokuu wissen.

"Und wie mein Kleiner", entgegnete der Prinz kurz, "und ich glaube nicht, dass ein Unterklassekrieger wie du das jemals hinbekommt."

"Jetzt konzentriere dich aber auf den Kampf!", mahnte Koma und griff sofort an.

Koma schlug mit der Faust zu und brachte Vegeta damit zu Fall. Der Prinz landete unsanft auf dem Boden, richtete sich aber gleich wieder auf. Er war unverletzt, aber dieser Schlag sagte ihm, dass er doch aufmerksamer sein sollte, wenn er nicht unerwartet eine dritte Faust am Körper spüren wollte.

"Tüchtiges Angriffstempo legst du da an den Tag. Nicht schlecht. Sollte ich dann auch mal einen netten Angriff starten? Nur für dich?", farget vegeta und hielt seine Handfläche ausgestreckt. Koma hielt sich bereit. Es war keine dieser überleblichen Dämonen die von sich selbst behaupteten sie seien die Stärksten des Universums.

"Urknall Attacke!", rief der Prinz und ließ eine goldgelbe Kugel aus seiner Hand schnellen. Kom areagierte sofort darauf und wich der mächtigen Attacke Vegeta's aus. Der Prinz grinste. Dieses Wesen schien doch die Bedeutung von Verstand zu kennen, das jedes Wesen jedengalls Andeutungsweise in beschränkten Mengen besaß war dem Prinzen nun auch nicht mehr neu.

"Schön. Dann werde ich dir gleich demonstrieren wie ich siegen werde. Es wird gleich enden!", meinte er und begann seine Energie zu konzentrieren. Koma stand überrascht da. Vegeta konzentrierte sehr viel Energie und langsam wuchs seine Muselmasse an, sein ohnehin schon wildes Haar ragte hoch, stacheliger zu den seiten ab, aber der Prinz war noch immer nicht fertig mit seiner Konzentration.

"Das lass ich nicht zu, du Muskelpacket! Du solltest nicht zu lange auf deine Kräfte fixiert sein!", rief Koma und ging auf Vegeta los, dies geschah in einem sehr schnellen Tempo. Nicht einmal der Prinz hatte mit so einer Geschwindigkeit gerechnet. Vegeta sah eigentlich nur ein helles Licht, aber dann hörte er auch eine kleine aber ihm bekannte Stimme: "Du wirst ihn nicht anrühren, hast du verstanden?"

Dann war es Koma, der nicht so recht wusste was geschehen war. Plötzlich flog er durch die Luft und lag auf dem Boden.

"Was war das?", fragte das Monster und als es dann wieder auf den Beinen war, sah es Ruky vor sich, ziemlich schwer atmend, aber immer noch kampfbereit. Begeta war inzwischen auch fertig und bereit den Kampf weiter zu führen und als ihm dann Ruky ins Auge fiehl wurde er zimelich wütend.

"Ruky-chan! Komm sofort wieder hierher!", mahnte Piccolo doch sie blieb standhaft. Sie würde nicht kommen, nicht bevor sie ganz genau wusste, dass mit Vegeta alles in Ordnung war und er kämpfen konnte. Erst dann würde sie den Weg wieder frei geben. Der Prinz bekam Ruky's Rettungsaktion allerdings in den falschen Hals, so dass er wütend auf das Mädchen einredete.

"Geh' mir aus dem Weg, das ist mein Kampf!", fluchte er und schlug Ruky bei Seite, "Du solltest mir niemals in die Quäre kommen."

Ruky hatte gar nicht richtig realisiert was mir ihr gescgag, die merkte erst wie ihre Wange schmerzte als Piccolo sie auffing. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich zerschmettert an und aus ihrer Nase tart dunkelrotes Blut. Piccolo betrachtete sie besorgt, denn sie machte nicht den Eindruck ganz auf der Höhe zu sein.

"Piccolo-san ... sag..! Warum ... tut er mir so weh?", fragte Ruky leise, denn ihre Stimme eigene Stimme dröhnte im Augenblick noch viel zu sehr im Kopf.

"Ruhe! Du kennst doch Vegeta. Der war viel z usehr in diesem Kampf um zu merken was los war. Der war viel zu sehr mit diesem Kampf vertieft um zu merken was los war. Der weiß doch gar nicht, dass du ihm geholfen hast!", meinte Piccolo.

Trunks stand der Mund offen, aber nicht nur ihm, er war nicht nur empört über Vegeta's Verhalten gegenüber der kleinen Ruky, aber auch gleichzeitig beeindruckt von der neuen Kraft, "Papa hat sich verändert! Es ist anders als bei einen Super Saiyajin!", sagte Trunks.

Son Gokuu nickte: "Oh ja, dein Vater hat wohl eine Stufe über den Super Saiyajin geschafft. Aber irgendwie sieht er noch nicht ganz perfekt aus. Er muss schließlich durch diese Muskelmasse ziemlich aufpassen. Er büßt seine Geschwindigkeit ein."

"Jetzt mal nicht den Teufel an die Wand!", sagte Trunks und zeigte mit einem gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck auf die beiden Krieger, "Ich glaube Koma fällt gleich ins Koma."

Der Kampf sah wirklich entschieden aus, Vegeta war sofort wieder auf Koma losgeschossen und prägelte auf den Dämonen ein. Das Vegeta langsamer war als sonhst machte gegen Koma nicht wirklich etwas aus. Der Prinz hatte tatsächlich nur eine Zwischenstufe erreicht, die Dai ni dankai Form der Saiyajins. Vegeta war dies selbst aber nicht bewusst. Vegeta benutzte Koma als Punchin'-Ball und brachte es fast bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit.

"Und jetzt, das Happy End!", meinte Vegeta und feuerte einen Strahl auf Koma ab.

Der Dämon wurde davon durchborhrt und damit tat es seine letzten Atemzüge. Ruky sah noch zu wie die beiden sich wieder trennten. Sie waren einfach wieder Shinigami Ko und Shinigami Ma. Irgendwie fühlte sich Ruky auf einmal ganz schön allein, obwohl das völliger Quatsch war.

Vegeta verwandelte sich zurück und spuckte auf den Boden. Diese Diener von Taar hatten sie also auch ausgeschaltet.

C-17 und C-18 sahen sich besorgt an, ob sie ihre Befürchtungen aussprechen sollten wussten sie noch nicht.

Die Mitglieder der Gruppe Z verschlug es erst einmal nach drinnen. Son Goten und Trunks folgten Piccolo, der immer noch Ruky auf dem Arm hatte. Sie saßen nun zu fünft in dem kleinen Zimmer. Dende war augebracht und das sagte er auch frei heraus: "Er hat dir echt eine geknallt obwohl du ihm helfen wolltest? Was glaubt der eigentlich?"

"Ich finde das allerdings auch ganz schön gemein!", Stimmte Trunks zu und reichte Ruky ein Glas mit Kopfschmerzmittel, "Aber es war auch als sei nichts anderes mehr da außer ihm und Koma."

"Ich bin ihm nicht böse. Ich hätte mich daraus halten sollen, von Anfang an. Ich weiß nicht, was Vegeta Ouji-sama in dem 'Spiel' gesehen hat, aber es muss etwas gewesen sein, das ihm wieder Kraft gegeben hat. Genau wie mir, ich habe meinen Vater getroffen!", erklärte Ruky.

"Was hast du?", fragten die anderen wie aus einem Munde.

Also begann Ruky zu erzählen was in der Parallelwelt geschehen war.

Vegeta war gleich nach dem Kampf in sein Zimmer gegangen. Bulma kam ihm beworgt wentgegen.

"Ist alles in Ordnung? Ich hab' alles gesehen!", meinte sie und tastete seinen Arm ab, ihr war nicht entgangen was dieser Schlagaustausch alles mit sich gebracht hatte. Vegeta knurrte beim ersten Stechen des Schmerzes.

"Mann, das hab ich nicht mit bekommen", meinte Vegeta grinsend und wollte Bulma's Hand wieder von seiner Wunde nehmen.

"Aber ich mein Lieber, ist ja auch kein Wunder wenn man so aufgeheizt ist, wie du!", entgegnete Bulma und sah Vegeta ernst an, "Ich behandle die Wunde, Vegeta! Die Zensu sollten wir sparen!"

Vegeta grinste, so was hatte er sich schon gedacht, es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Bulma ihre Fähigkeiten an ihm austestete. Langsam führte er ihre Hand zu seinen Lippen und er küsste diese sanft.

"Koma war eine miese Ratte, um ein Haar hätte ich dich nicht wieder gesehen!", meinte er.

Bulma sah etwas verwirrt aus, führte den Prinzen aber zum gemeinsamen Bett und sammelte ein bisschen Verbandszeug zusammen.

"Erzähl mal, war es so stark?", fragte sie und pellte Vegeta aus seinem Kampfanzug.

Vegeta grinste: "Das mal hast du noch die Kapsel mit meinen alten Sachen? Oder ist die doch nicht mit in diese Zeit gekommen?"

"Ich weiß doch nicht was du da drin hast, außerdem ist es deine, das schmeiß ich doch nicht weg! Vegeta was hat dieses Monster vor gehabt?", fragte Bulma.

Vegeta holte tief Luft: "Na ja was die eben immer wollen. Tamanegi. Und als diese beiden aufgetaucht sind, haben sie uns in so eine Parallelwelt gebracht. Na ja, ehrlich gesagt habe ich schon damit gerechnet das Taar uns einfachere Leute schic...Au! Bulma-chan pass doch auf!"

"Entschuldige. Die haben dir 'ne ganz schön tiefe Wunde reingeschlagen. Da muss ich sie nun mal nähen. Tut mir echt leid!", antwortete Bulma, "Aber dieses Monster hast du ja ganz fix ausgeknipst!"

"Ja, als Ultra Saiyajin. Ich muss unbedingt besser werden und die Kinder, vor allem Tamanegi auch", antwortete Vegeta und ließ Bulma erst mal zu ende nähen. Dann stand er auf, zog sich das Oberteil seines Kampfanzuges wieder an und nahm Bulma am Handgelenk mit sich mit. Bulma folgte dem Prinzen langsam und sah ihm dabei zu wie er in einer Schublade herum kramte um an eine Kapsel heran zu kommen.

"Werde ich etwa erfahren was du all die Jahre mit dir genommen hast?", fragte sie, "Oder soll ich dich besser einen Moment in Ruhe lassen?"

Vegeta nahm die kleine Kapsel aus der Schublade und drehte sich zu seiner Freundin um. Erneut packte er sie am Handgelenk, dieses Mal war es allerdings ein wenig schroff und zog sie dichter zu sich. Gerade als sie fragen wollte was los was, hatte er auch schon seine Lippen auf ihre gepresst. So überrascht sie auch war, sie erwiederteden stürmischen Kuss des Prinzen bis er sie nach einem süßen Zungenkampf wieder, wenn auch nur ungern, frei ließ. Es kam zwar selten vor, auch wenn Bulma es am ehesten mitbekam, dass er ein ehrliches Lächeln trug. Genau in diesem Augenblick sah er Bulma wie ein verliebter Highschool Student an und legte ihr seinen Finger auf die Lippen. Heiser drang seine Stimme zu ihr herunter: "Ich glaube langsam solltest du vielleicht doch etwas mehr von mir erfahren."

Bulma lächelte und zusammen setzten sie sich wieder. Vegeta warf die Kapsel hoch in die Luft und mit einem dumpfen Knall gab sie eine Kiste frei.

"Eigentlich ist da nicht viel drin, wart' mal!", sagte Vegeta und holte einen ganzen Packen verschiedener Kampfanzüge hervor. Bulma staunte nicht schlecht. Das mussten ja wirklich besondere Dinger sein, wenn er sie für so wichtig hielt und sie aufhob. Einer davon war ein ganz einfacher Kampfanzug, allerdings ohne die breiten Schulterpolztern sondern mit schmalen Trägern und auf der Brust war ein kleines gelb-silbernes Zeichen gedruckt.

"Mann! Ihr habt damals schon so fortschrittliche Sachen gehabt. Diese Kampfanzüge sind super elastisch aber sie halten sehr viel Schaden vom Körper ab!", meinte Bulma.

"Ja. Kannst du dich noch an die Reise nach Namek erinnern? Als Kakarotto, Kuririn, Gohan und ich gegen die Ginyu-Froce gekämpft haben? Bevor Rikoom und Guldo beim Ginyu Sonderkommando waren, habe ich dort meinen Platz gehabt. Aber als die beiden dort einzogen war ich natürlich Geschichte, Freezer hatte viel zu viel Angst vor einem starken Saiyajin der zum legendären Super Saiyajin werden könnte. Und von da an war die Ginyu Force eigentlich nur noch eine Idiotenbrigade!", erklärte Vegeta, "Ginyu war der schlimmste, na ja, schließlich war er ja auch der Anführer. Aber echt, ich glaube der Einzige der wirklich normal von dieser ganzen Bande war, ist Jeeze gewesen. Na ja, wie dem auch sei ... eigentlich sind diese 'Erinnerungsstücke' nur sentimentales Geschisse!"

Bulma schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, das finde ich nicht. Es ist schließlich deine Vergangenheit und jeder der so viel erlebt hat wie du, hat ein Recht darauf sich solche Dinge zu bewahren. Und ich glaube nicht, dass das Meißte davon besonders angenehm war...?"

Vegeta nickte. Natürlich war vieles nicht gerade schön gewesen. Seinen Vater hatte er nicht oft zu Gesicht bekommen. Oft war es einfach nur weil sie Planeten unterwerfen sollten. Freezer hat sein Volk gequält und sich nicht viel um die Saiyajins geschert obwohl sie seine besten Krieger waren. Und noch dazu hatte er aus Angst, dass einer von ihnen ein Super Saiyajin werden könnte, den ganzen Planeten in die Luft gejagt. Nur er, ein Saiyajin Namens Nappa, Son Gokuu's älterer Bruder Radditz und Son Gokuu haben die Zerstörung des Planeten aus Glück offiziell überlebt. Und noch dazu musste er die Demütigung über sich ergehen lassen von Freezer getötet zu werden. Das war noch vor Bulma's Zeit. Wenn er nicht zufällig durch einen mehr oder weniger missverständlichen Wunsch an den Shenlong der Dragonball-Zeitebene wieder zum Leben erweckt worden wäre, dann gäbe es ihn wohl kaum in dieser Zeit. Und auch Trunks würde es wohl kaum geben.

Vegeta schüttelte diese Gedanken erst einmal weg und betrachtete einen anderen seiner aufbewahrten Kampfanzüge. Es war ebenfalls einer der 'alten' Kampfanzüge ohne die unansehlichen Schulterpolzter. Aber etwas überraschte Bulma doch sehr, er war zerschossen. Ein großes Loch war in die Bauchgegend geschossen worden und eines ... direkt in das Herz. Vegeta's Blick wurde starr. Wollte er nicht gerade Freezer vergessen? Stattdessen tauchte die Erinnerung seines Kampfes gegen den Tyrannen leibhaftig wieder auf. Kuririn hatte ihn damals tötlich verwundet damit er von Dende, dem kleinen Namekianer wieder geheilt werden konnte um stärker zu werden. Freezer hatte ihn gequält, ihn höllische Qualen zugefügt und dann letztendlich für seinen Verrat mit einem einzigen Energiestrahl durchs Herz getötet. Was er Freezer doch hasste!

Schnell legte er das Dress wieder bei Seite. So schnell wie möglich wollte er an etwas fröhlicheres denken, nicht mehr an Freezer's höhnisches Gesicht. Es war doch immer hin schon so lange her, aber Vegeta war niemals richtig über diese schändliche Niederlage hinweg gekommen.

Vegeta's Hand hielt aber bei einem kleinen roten Stofftuch, das sich ebenfalls in der Kiste befand, inne. Das was er suchte hatte er nun gefunden. Endlich hatte er es nach Jahren wieder in den Händen. Für ihn war es ein kleiner Schatz. Ohne zu zögern legte er es sich um und gerade als Bulma sich dazu durchrang etwas zu sagen, klopfte es an der Tür. Vegeta stand auf und wandte sich Bulma zu: "Ich erzähl's dir, wenn wir zwei wieder allein sind."

Vegeta öffnete die Tür und davor standen C-17 und C-18.

"Was wollt ihr hier?", raunte Vegeta wieder wie der alte gefühllose Stinker.

"Dich und Bulma-san nach unten holen. Wir halten dort gerade ein kleines Kaffeekränzchen!", erklärte C-17.

C-18 fügte aufgrund von Vegeta's entgeisterter Miene hinzu: "Ich denke, ihr solltet kommen. Es gibt einiges zu besprechen, es betrifft die gesamte Gruppe Z!"

Der Prinz stand noch immer an der Tür und sah zu Bulma. Eigentlich passte es ihm gerade überhaupt nicht, aber sie kam dazu und beide folgten den Cyborgs in die große Halle. Die meißten von ihnen saßen schon dort. Es fehlten nur noch Kuririn und Dende.

Ruky saß wie immer zwischen Trunks und Piccolo. Sie sah noch immer fürchterlich geschafft aus und wirkte gerade zu müde. Son Gokuu unterhielt sich mit Chichi über die Schule, er hatte das Prinzip von solchen Sachen einfach noch immer nicht geschnallt. Minami klebte schon wieder wie eine Klette an Yamchu und ließ sich erklären wie das mit dem 'Fluidum' und dem 'Ki' funktionierte. Immer wieder hing sie an seinen Lippen und auch Tenshinhan und Chaozu konnten einiges zu diesen Unterhaltungen betragen. Also sah Minako keinen anderen Ausweg als sich zu Son Goten zu setzen, der gegenüber von Trunks sahß und neben sich Son Gokuu hatte.

Vegeta, Bulma, C-17 und C-18 machten sich auf und setzten sich wie gewohnt auf ihe Plätze. Als es nach einer Weile noch immer nicht zu irgendetwas kam wurde Vegeta ganz schön grantig: "Also Metallschnalle! Weshalb ist Kaffee trinken wichtiger als ein richtiges Training? Wollt ihr Taar vielleicht zu einem "wer trinkt am meißten Kaffee und erkennt von welcher Firmer dieser hergestellt wird"- Wettkampf herausfordern oder was ist los?"

Plötzlich wurde es still, Vegeta hatte man trotz des gleichmäßigen Gebrabbels gehört. Ja, den Grund für diese Zusammenkunft war ja eigentlich ein anderer gewesen. C-18 sah die Mitglieder einen nach den anderen an. In allen Gesichtern schien diese Frage zu stehen, also räusperte sie sich leicht und begann diese Sache zu erläutern: "Wie ihr ja wisst waren Videl-chan, Juunana Gou-kun und ich lange im Diensten von Gero Hakase und damit auch Taar. Deshalb haben wir vielleicht nützliche Informationen für euch!"

"Ach ... Wie kommen wir denn zu der Ehre?", fragte Vegeta mit einem gemeinen Grinsen, "Ich hab' mich schon gefragt ob Taar's Leute sich eigentlich gegenseitig kennen..."

"Oh ja, das tun wir. Und besser noch als es uns lieb ist. Ihr habt doch mitbekommen wie stark Koma eigentlich war, oder?", fragte C-17.

"Stark?", warf Trunks ein, "Mein Vater hat den blöden Dämonen aber schnell erledigt! Okay, unterschätzen sollte man Koma vielleicht wirklich nicht, schließlich war ja ein Ultra Saiyajin nötig aber so gef..."

Vegeta unterbrach seinen Sohn: "Sei still! Unser Blechbürschchen hat sogar mal ein schlaues Wort für diese Runde übrig. Ich musste zu einem Ultra Saiyajin werden um Koma ins Jenseits zu befördern!"

Trunks sah auf den Tisch, plötzlich hatte er so gar keinen Hunger mehr auf seine Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte. Ruky bemerkte die plötzliche Stille am heftigsten. Aber dann hörte man schon wieder C-18's Stimme: "Richtig. Koma ist sehr stark und die beiden Monster aus denen es besteht, Shinigami Ko und Shinigami Ma sind Taar's 'Elite Einheit Nummer Eins'. Taar hat seine stärkste Einheit bereits geschickt und, ja , wie soll ich sagen... er hat sie verloren."

"Aber Juuhachi Gou-san, waren Ko und Ma wirklich seine beste Einheit? Schließlich haben Trunks-kun und ich ziemlich mit dir zu kämpfen gehabt!", sagte Son Goten, "Du warst unheimlich stark War Koma noch mächtiger als du?"

"Nein, mächtiger waren sie nicht wenn man rein von der Kampfkraft ausgeht. Aber Shinigami Ko und ma haben einige üble Tricks drauf. Deshalb liebt Taar diese Dämonen. Uns hat er eben nur als kleine Handlanger gesehen!", entgegenete sie und fuhr fort, "Und das gibt uns zu denken. Vielleicht wird taar bald hier auftauchen und die erste Runde beginnt. Ihr alle wisst, was das bedeutet!"

Die Mitglieder der Gruppe Z plötzlich noch bedrückter aus als zuvor. Ruky war mal wieder die Einzige die nicht ganz verstand, aber die spürte immer hin, dass es nichts Gutes mit dieser "ersten Runde" auf sich zu haben schien. Und dann drang noch einmal C-18's sanfte Stimme durch die Halle: "Und deshalb solltet ihr alle verschärft trainieren. Taar ist noch viel stärker als Koma, wie ihr euch vorstellen könnt."

"Und ob! Aber Taar, der kriegtordentlich was drauf, das schwör' ich dir! Ich werd' schon dafür sorgen dass Taar weder Tamanegi mit sich nimmt, noch dass er diese Erde zerstört auf der meine Familie lebt!", fauchte Vegeta.

Son Gokuu hatte eigentlich einen Kommentar auf den Lippen, aber es wäre unklug gewesen den auszusprechen. Denn Vegeta meinte es ernst. Er tat zwar immer nur so als ob es nichts für ihn gäbe, aber Bulma und Trunks waren ihm das Wichtigste.

Es war schon sehr spät geworden als die Gruppe dann endlich die Lichter ausknipste. Ruky war aber eigentlich noch hell wach und auch Trunks' Atem ging noch nicht ruhig und gleichmäßig.

"Trunks-san? Bist du noch wach?", fragte Ruky leise.

"Ja", antwortete er.  
"Warum?", fragte Ruky weiter.

Trunks hatte ein Lächeln in der Stimme und antwortete: "Ich warte bis du eingeschlafen bist. Du hast ja mal geschlafwandelt und ich dachte, vielleicht passiert das nur wenn du nicht in einer tiefen Schlafphase bist. Hast du nicht vor schnell einzuschlafen?"

"Ich kann nicht. Ich fürchte mich vor Taar, Ich bin so schwach und er kommt bestimmt bald! Er will mich, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen wieso! Ich weiß nicht was ich bei ihm soll!", erklärte Ruky.

Trunks stand aus seinem Bett auf und kam zu Ruky hochgeklettert. Sie starrte ihn fragend an und er grinste nur.

"Tja Ruky-chan. Ob du's glaubst oder nicht. Seid Papa mich heute so angefahren hat, ist mir auch der Mut vergangen!", meinte er, "Na ja, mir ist auch ein bisschen mulmig dabei..."

Ruky setzte sich auf und starrte Trunks ungläubig an: "Wirklich?"

"Ja. Aber ich bin eigentlich immer ganz fix darin meinen Mut wieder zu finden. Ich bin ja immer hin ein Super Saiyajin und so... Außerdem werde ich ganz hart mit Goten trainieren damit wir stärker werden. Auch als Gotenks. Ich will nämlich mal endlich mal wieder ein Lachen von dir hören. Ich möchte dich beschützen Ruky-chan! Darf ich das?", fragte Trunks grinsend.

Das Mädchen fühlte wie in ihr die Röte aufstieg und sie konnte nur stotternd antworten: "D-du überraschst mich Trunks-san! I-ich meine, du ... du sagst immer solche Sachen..."

"Ich hab dich halt gern und ich meine es ernst wenn ich sage, dass ich dich unter allen Umständen beschützen möchte! Weißt du, Papa kämpft auch für meine Mama. Und genau so möchte ich dich auch beschützen. Und wenn's dir also nichts aus macht, dann werd ich das tun! Gokuu, Gohan und die anderen helfen dir ja auch noch ... also ... lach mal wieder, ja?", entgegnete Trunks und glühte selbst im Gesicht.

"Wenn ich zu schwach bin, dann zähle ich auf dich und die Gruppe. Aber...", sagte Ruky doch Trunks kam ihr schnell dazwischen: "Nich nur wenn du nichts gegen irgendeinen Gegner ausrichten kannst. Ich bin immer für dich da!"

"Danke. Du bleibst heut' Nacht hier, Trunks-san?", fragte Ruky.

"Klar, wenn du möchtest! Du weißt ja, eigentlich gehört sich das nicht!", meinte Trunks und zwinkerte Ruky zu.

"Stimmt, eigentlich ist das nicht ordentlich!", stimmte Ruky zu aber ihr war es jetzt auch egal. Es war ja schließlich Trunks, ihr bester Freund. Und sie vertraute ihm blind, sie hatte bei ihm das Selbe Gefühl wie bei Piccolo. Oder war es vielleicht doch anders? Sie hätte es auf jeden Fall toll gefunden einen großen Bruder zu haben.

Sie lagen beide noch lange wach. Trunks lag neben Ruky, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und Ruky lag fast zusammen gerollt neben ihm.

Ende Kapitel 14, Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 15: Die erste Runde

_Nachwort Kapitel 14:_

_Hi ihr. Ja also dieses Kapitel ging mal wieder ganz fix vorbei. Der Kampf zwischen Vegeta und Koma ist eher in den Hintergrund gerutscht obwohl der Prinz sich in den Dai ni Dankai verwandelt hat. Eigentlich sollte sowas eine viel größere Rolle bekommen, aber Vegeta ist ja eben noch kein "richtiger" Ultra Saiyajin. _

_In diesem Kapitel wollte ich ein bisschen auf Vegeta fukusieren. Okay, auch nichts neues, aber ich habe in der ersten Version gemerkt, dass Bulma und Vegeta immer etwas fremd aufeinander wirkten und hier wollte ich etwas mehr auf die Gefühle der beiden achten. Schließlich lieben sie sich doch. Auch wenn die meißten die ich kenne meinen, dass Vegeta nur ein Kind wollte damit seine Rasse nicht ausstirbt. Aber spätestens seid seinem Opfer bei Buu erwarte ich Entschuldigungsschreiben gg_

_Ihr habt sicher schon gemerkt das ich großen Wert auf den Kampf gegen Freezer lege, oder? Uhh ja wie ich Freezer aus tiefsten Herzen und mit Leib und Seele hasse! Eben wie Vegeta, aber trotzdem muss man immer wieder von ihm schreiben. Es wird nicht das letzte Mal sein, dass Vegeta wegen dem alten Feind so wütend wird. Freezer hat früher meine heile Welt kaputt gemacht und deshalb wird das auch in der "Onnextra Saga" ziemlich oft zum Gespräch kommen. Freezer das Monster Schüttelfrost krieg_

_So das war's Leute, ich hoffe es hat allen gefallen. _


	15. Die erste Runde

**Kapitel 15:**

**Die erste Runde**

**十八号さん教えて下さい**

Ruky schlug ihre Augen auf, aber was sie vor sich sah war nicht das gewohnte Zimmer. Sie wusste nicht wo sie war und orientieren konnte sie sich gleich gar nicht. War dies etwa ein Alptraum? Es würde Ruky auf jeden Fall nicht wundern. In der Parallelwelt die Shinigami Ko und Shinigami Ma heraufbeschworen hatten, war es genauso dunkel gewesen. Und Dunkelheit mochte Ruky nicht, deshalb war sie sich ganz sicher dass dies hier ein Alptraum war.

"Und mein Vater wird natürlich nicht noch einmal auftauchen können. Wahrscheinlich schreie ich Trunks-san ins Ohr wenn ich aufwache und merke dass alles nur ein Traum war..."

Ganz so war es nicht. Ruky befand sich gerade in einer waschechten Vision. Es fiehl irh soeben wie Schuppen von den Augen. Darum konnte sie sich so einfach bewegen in diesem dunklen Traum. Sie sah sich forschend um. So ewtas hatte sie doch schon einmal erlebt! Es war eine der Cisionen in der rein gar nichts geschah. Es war einfach nur dunkel.

"Ich bezweifle das dieses Mal etwas passiert. Und mit so einer Vision werde ich Nacht für Nacht vom Erholen abgehalten! So eine Frechheit! Trunks-san, Goten-kun und Gohan-san haben bestimmt einen viel besseren Schlaf als ich!"

Plötzlich aber hallte eine Männerstimme durch Ruky's Vision: "_Wirst wohl nicht schlau daraus, hm? Du wirst schon sehen eines Tages gehörst du zu uns. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis Prinz Vegeta und seine idiotischen Krieger von Saiyajins dem Untergang geweiht sind."_

"Was? Bi - bist du etwa dieser Taar? Meldest du dich in meiner Vision? Du schleichst dich einfach in mein Unterbewusstsein?", fragte Ruky.

_"Ich bin nicht Taar"_, hallte die Stimme unheilvoll, _"und Ruky-chan, mein Liebes, wenn du dich nicht auf meine Seite schlägst, werde ich zu deinem schlimmsten Alptraum!"_

"Warum sollte ich tun was ein Fremder mir sagt! Ich werde hart trainieren und die Erde beschützen!", entgegnete Ruky mutig.

Es kam keine weitere Antwort. Die Stimme war wie weggeblasen und sie schien wieder allein zu sein.

"Damit hat er wohl nicht gerechnet. Außerdem hab' ich doch Hilfe von trunks-san und den anderen. Ich habe Freunde die mir helfen. Und meine Freunde verteidige ich wie sie mich beschützen!", sagte sie sich und ihr wurde dabei irgendwie ganz anders zu mute. Irgendwie hatte sie plötzlich das Gefühl es mit jedem aufnehmen zu können, der es darauf anlegte. Ruky beschloss erst einmal nichts von dieser Vision zu sagen. Es war anscheinend noch jemand scharf auf ihre Gesellschaft. Und warum? Anscheinend weil sie stark war. Oder zumindest konnte sie stark werden. Deshalb durfte sie sich nicht einreden öassen sie sei unfähig. Sie wollte ein richtiger Saiyajin sein!

Noch einmal öffnete Ruky ihre Augen, aber dieses Mal weil sie von Son Gohan wach gerüttelt wurde. Die Augen waren dem Mädchen eigentlich viel zu schwer und drohten wieder von allein zu schließen.

"Guten Morgen, Gohan-san! Wie spät ist es?", fragte Ruky verschlafen.

"Halb drei, also haben wir noch genügend Zeit. Sag mal, weißt du wo Trunks-kun ist?", wollte Son Gohan wissen.

Bedröbbelt hob der Junge den Kopf und blinzelte Son Goten's älteren Bruder noch aus de, Halbschlaf an: "Warum bist'n du schon auf, Gohan?"

"Wie ihr wisst hat Juuhachi Gou-san schon gesagt, dass wir äußerst hart trainieren müssen. Deshalb meinte Vater dass wir unsere Trainingszeit am bessten verdoppeln sollten...", erklärte Son Gohan aber dann fiehl ihm auf wo Trunks eigentlich war, "Sag mal Trunks-kun ist irgend etwas mit deinem Bett nicht in Ordnung oder warum verbringst du die Nächte neuerdings in ihrem?"

Trunks setzte sich auf, gähnteherzhaft und rieb sich die Augen, erst dann antwortete er:

"Na hör mal Gohan, du warst mal bei Videl-san im Zimmer und Juuhachi Gou und Juunana Gou haben dir keine selten dämlichen Fragen gestellt. Ich konnt' gestern halt genauso wenig wie Ruky-chan schlafen. Also kam ich hoch. Also dann ... Goten schon wach?"

"Klar. Und ihr beide solltet euch besser auch beeilen. Sonst verpasst ihr am Ende noch das Frühstück!", meinte Son Gohan.

Ruky und Trunks nickten. Dann standen sie auf und hüpften nach einander ins Bad. Ruky war schon ganz wild auf einen Trainingstag mit Vegeta, sie wollte unbesingt zeigen dass sie stärker werden konnte. Aber etwas anderes machte ihr ebenfalls zu schaffen: die erste Runde.

Trunks hatte sie nicht danach fragen wollen, der wurde ja schließlich schon Vegeta unsicher gemacht.

Schließlich waren alle wieder versammelt und die Stimmung hatte sich wieder erholt. Alle redeten und scherzten wieder miteinander. Nur Ruky bekam kaum etwas essbares runter. Warum wusste sie auch nicht so genau, eigentlich musste sie fitt sein um Vegeta ordentlich beim training gegenüber treten zu können.

"Hey Ruky-chan. Alles okay bei dir? Du wirkst so, als ob etwas nicht richtig wäre", meinte Piccolo.

"Oh nein, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich will mich nur schon mal geistig auf das Training vorbereiten", meinte sie.

Piccolo schüttelte den Kopf: "Dann solltest du essen, Mädchen! Ich glaube Vegeta wird jetzt auch für dich ein viel härteres Training bereit halten. Lass dir ja nicht einfallen mir Sorgen zu machen."

"Nein werde ich nicht. Ich werd' stärker werden als alle! Ich werd's Taar nicht leicht machen!", meinte Ruky.

Piccolo war Ruky ohne das sie es merkte durchdringende Blicke zu, er merkte wenn irgendwas nicht stimmte und eines war absolut klar, Ruky konnte schwer vermeiden ihre Stimmungen zu verstecken. Eigentlich wusste man immer was mit ihr los war. Deshalb war es für Piccolo ein Rätsel das Ruky nie pure Angst vor vegeta hatte.

Schnell beendeten alle das Frühstück und fanden sich in verschedenen Hallen ein um sich vorzubereiten. Trunks, Son Goten, Vegeta und Ruky waren wieder zusammen gekommen und Vegeta stellte einen Plan auf.

"Trunks, Goten, ihr werdet weiter als Gotenks trainieren, aber vergesst dabei nicht auch einmal individuell zu trainieren und gegen einander zu kämpfen. Benutzt auch die Schwerkrafthalle nicht unter 50G. Ihr sollt schließlich auch noch was lernen", erklärte Vegeta und die beiden Jungen verschwanden gehorsam in eine andere Halle, Vegeta wandte sich nun Ruky zu, "Und ich möchte, das du gegen mich kämpfst. Es ist nur ein kleiner Test ob wir dich gebrauchen können, oder ob du noch immer nicht bereit bist zum kämpfen."

"Ich habe verstanden!", kam es von ihr und sie machte sich bereit. Vegeta sah das Mädchen durchdringend an, was war denn heute mit ihr los? Er brauchte gar nicht lange zu warten und schon griff sie ihn an. Jedoch machte er schnell wieder eine entgeisterte Miene und schlug Ruky mit der Faust auf die Stirn, so dass sie ein paar Meter weiter in die Halle flog.

"Das konntest du aber schon mal besser. Um ehrlich zu sein war das erbärmlich. Na los, gib' dir ein bisschen mehr Mühe oder soll ich dich an Taar versche...", brachte Vegeta hervor und wich Ruky blitzartig aus. Sie hatte sich schnell auf gerappelt und ohne zu zögern angegriffen. Sie war es gewohnt solche Sticheleien von Vegeta entgegen geschmettert zu kriegen und eigentlich wirkte es nie so richtig bei ihr.

Wieder hatte Vegeta sich in Beireitschaft gestellt und Ruky schoss auf ihn zu. Vegeta sah ihre Faust herbei schnellen, er grinste nur und fing diese auf. Die Wucht des Schlages drückte dem Prinzen entgegen und er musste ihr schon etwas entegen halten um nicht zurück weichen zu müssen. Mit soetwas hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Er lächelte und drückte zu. Ruky durchfuhr ein stechender Schmerz, aber anstatt sich davon nieder strecken zu lassen, wickelte sie ihren Schwanz um Vegeta's Bein und riss es ihm nach oben. Wie eine feste Eisenschiene lag ihr Schweif an ihm und dann merkte er plötzlich wie es ihn zu Boden riss. Vegeta schlug hart mit dem Rücken auf den harten Hallenboden auf und Ruky ging durch den plötzlichen Fall des Prinzen zu Boden. Der Saiyajin Prinz keuchte laut auf als Ruky auch noch auf ihm landete.

"Ach scheiße, jetz' hat's mich aber umgehau'n!", knurrte er und ließ sich dieses kleine Handgemenge noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Ruky musste ihre Gedanken ordnen, das zweite Mal war es schon, dass sie durch die Luft geschleudert wurde. Es drehte sich alles in ihrem Kopf und auch Vegeta's Stimme hallte nur dumpf in ihrem Kopf wieder. Aber dann fiehl ihr azfm dass ihre Landung gar nicht so hart war. Auf einmal riss Ruky ihre Augen auf. Ihre Finger und ihre Wangen fühlten einen warmen Stoff, es war der Stoff eines Kampfanzuges der dicht an Vegeta's Körper lag. Schnell hob sie ihren Kopf an und blickte in Vegeta's schwarze Augen, die sie wie immer scharf aufblitzten. Ganz plötzlich fuhr ihr die Röte ins Gesicht und sie stotterte ihn hektisch an: "Ve - Vegeta O - Ouji-sama! T - tut mir leid! ... Ich -... Es tut mir leid!"

Sofort sprang Ruky auf, merkte aber einen Ruck. Vegeta hatte ihren Schwanz gepackt und drückte fest zu.

"Ich hab' doch schon gesagt, dass es mir leid tut, mein Prinz!", sagte Ruky noch immer hektisch und vermied immer noch den Blickkontakt. Vegeta grinste, mit einer hand stützte er sich vom Boden ab und mit der anderen drückte er noch immer zu. Ruky biss die Zähne zusammen, anscheinend wollte vegeta den Kampf weiter führen, also feuerte sie einen Energiestrahl auf ihn ab. Vegeta musste sie schnell los lassen und aus dem Weg springen. Der Prinz sah die kleine Ruky ernst an. Sie hielt ihren Schwanz in der Hand und pustete ein wenig, sonst schien aber nichts weiter mit ihr geschehen zu sein. Vegeta brummte in sich hinein. Er tat ein paar Schritte auf das Mädchen zu, welches sofort in eine defensive Haltun wechselte.

"Schon gut Tamanegi, du warst gar nicht schlecht. So will ich dich jetzt immer erleben, hast du verstanden?", fraget Vegeta und setzte sich auf ein Knie, so dass er die kleine Ruky auf Augenhöhe hatte, diese aber hatte es immer noch schwer Vegeta anzusehen. Der Prinz fuhr fort: "Ich kann mich gar nicht daran erinnern dass wir an deinem Wanz gearbeitet haben. Oder haben dir Goten und Trunks geholfen?"

"W-was meint Ihr? Ich hab' nichts mit dem Ding gemacht, warum fragt Ihr?", wollte sie wissen.

"Nichts besonderes. Aber da wäre vielleicht noch was!", sagte Vegeta.

"Was denn?", wollte Ruky wissen und vergaß ihre Schüchternheit für einen kurzen Moment.  
Vegeta lächelte die Kleine an, und er wirkte weder höhnisch noch überlegen. Ruky trieb es die Röte wieder ins Gesicht. Vegeta schob ihr den nassen Pony aus dem Gesicht und meinte: "Als du Shinigami Koma von seinem Angriff abgehalten hattest, da hab' ich dich angegriffen und das obwohl's mir an den Kragen gegangen wäre, wenn du es nicht aufgehalten hättest."

"Ich hätte aus dem Weg gehen sollen als Ihr es mir befohlen hattet. Von daher ist es meine eigene Schuld gewesen. Ich bin Euch nicht böse, Ihr seid doch der Prinz und als Ultra Saiyajin vielleicht etwas ungehalten!", antwortete Ruky lächelnd.

Vegeta sah das Mädchen etwas verdutzt an: "Tamanegi-chan ..."

"Vegeta Ouji-sama?", fragte Ruky.

"Hom?", machte Vegeta und tauchte wieder in die Realitet zurück.

"Freut Ihr Euch eigentlich auf Euer Kind?", fragteRuky.

"Du weißt davon?", sagte Vegeta, "Sicher bin ich glücklich darüber. Ich schätze im Winter werd' ich noch mal Vater... Aber jetzt lass uns weiter trainieren, ja?"

Ruky nickte. Es kam selten vor dass sie mal ein ruhiges Wort mit ihm hatte. Sie hätte gern noch gefragt, was es mit firdrm Halstuch auf sich hatte, das Vegeta so plötzlich an sich trug.

Ruky und Vegeta sprangen wieder von einander weg. Ein großer Zwischenraum wurde wieder gebildet und beide trieben ihre Kampfkraft in die Höhe. Ruky wollte unbedingt zeigen, dass sie stark war, wenn sie nur wollte.

Piccolo, der wie immer im Garten meditiertebemerkte den plötzlichen Energiestrom. Gotenks war gerade wieder am Wirken, Son Gohan und Son Gokuu trainierten ebenfalls hart und nun tat sich auch noch Ruky's Kraften neben der von Vegeta auf. Die Saiyajins waren aber nicht die Einzigen die sich vorbereiteten. Tenshinhan, Chaozu und die anderen Krieger des Menschenvolkes waren ebenfalls zu spüren. Und den stärksten unter den menschen erkannte Piccolo als Videl.

"Nicht zu glauben, hm?", fragte eine kleine Mädchenstimme.

Minako war dazu gestoßen und setzte sich ins Gras. Der Namekianer schwebte einen halben Meter über dem Boden und hörte Minako zu, sah sie aber nicht an. Piccolo konzentrierte sich hauptsächlich auf seine Energie.

Minako fuhr fort: "Ich bin nur ein Mensch, aber trotzdem fühle ich das leichte Zittern der Erde wenn die Saiyajins ihre Kräfte frei setzen. Du hast doch auch bemerkt das Minami-chan ziemlich deprimiert ist oder?"

"Ja", gab der Namekianer kurz zurück, "Was sollen wir auch machen? Minami-chan trainieren? Taar ist gewaltig, das wissen auch Kuririn und Yamchu. Die spüren dass sie kaum etwas ausrichten können wenn sie gegen taar kämpfen. Minami-chan sollte ihren gesunden Menschenverstand einsetzen. Und den hat sie!"

"Ich glaube nicht einmal, dass sie will, dass man sie trainiert. Es ist die ganze Situation! Von Anfang an wollte sie bei ihrer Familie bleiben obwohl diese genauso streng wie Chichi-san ist. Und na ja ... Chichi-san, du kennst sie, diese Frau sagt alles frei heraus und das ist unklug bei Minami-chan. Sie ist so leicht beleidigt und ich glaube langsam, dass sie Ruky-chan dafür verantwortlich macht!", erklärte Minako.

"Was?", fraget Piccolo empört und sprang auf seine Beine, er sah Minako mit blitzenden Augen an. Das Mädchen stand auf, Piccolo machte auf sie manchmal einen sehr ungehaltenen Eindruck obwohl der Namekianer der denkende Kopf der Gruppe war und immer ganz ausgeglichen in den tag lebte.

"Piccolo-san, was ist los?", fraget Minako.

"Nnnnach ...! Dieses dumme Mädchen hätte ohne Ruky-chan schon längst unter der Erde gelegen. Du kannst ja mal anfragen ob sie wieder nach Hause will. Obwohl wir ja gar nicht verlangen das ihr lange hier bleibt. Sobald der Feind besiegt ist könnt ihr gern wieder zu euren Familien zurückkehren!", antwortete Piccolo.

"Piccolo-san, du weißt doch das ich euch alle, Vegeta Ouji mit eingeschlossen, sehr gern habe! Ich will hier ganz bestimmt nicht weg. Ob Taar nun tot ist oder nicht. Schon allein wegen Ruky-chan und Goten-kun gehe ich nicht fort!", warf Minako ein und sah den Namekianer verzweifelt an.

"Schon gut. Ich kann es nur nicht leiden wenn Menschen sich so dämlich verhakten. Minako-chan glaub mir, es gibt nicht viele Menschen die es wert sind beschützt zu werden. Du bist jedenfalls einer davon und in dir steckt anders als in Minami-chan eine Kraft die anderen auch auf eine andere Weise hilft alsnur die gegner der Erde zu zerschlagen", meinte Piccolo.

Minako nickte, auch wenn sie noch nicht ganz begriff was er meint. Sie wandte ihren Blick zur Halle in der Ruky und Vegeta verbissen gegen einander gekämpft hatten und der Prinz ihr noch einige Schlagtechniken zeigte. Aber plötzlich legte sich das Energiegewitter und Ruky trat heraus. Sie lief gerade wegs zu Piccolo und Minako. Ruky wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und im Gesicht hatte sie einige Scharmmen davon getragen, ihre Lippe ließ Blut in einem kleinen Storm an ihrem Kinn herunter laufen und auch ein blaues Auge verursachte dass ihr Auge langsam anschwoll.

"Ruky-chan! Das sieht übel aus!", meinte Minako.

"Ist aber nicht weiter schlimm. Piccolo-san? Nach dem Abendessen, können wir uns da noch einmal in einer Halle treffen?", fragte Ruky aufgeregt.

"Ka löar- Worum geht's denn?", wollte er wissen.

"Das erkläre ich dir dann. Hast du 'ne Ahnung wo Juuhachi Gou-san ist?", fragte Ruky weiter.

"Ja. In der Halle dort. Sie trainiert Videl-chan damit sie wie alle anderen auch wenigstens einen Hauch von einer Chance hat. Warum? Willst du zu ihr?", wollte Piccolo wissen.

"Ja. Ich muss sie noch etwas sehr wichtiges fragen und Vegeta Ouji-sama erwartet mich in einer knappen Stunde zu zweiten Hälfte es Trainings!", antwortete Ruky und lief in eine Halle die ganz in der Nähe des Gartens war.

"Ruky-chan lebt auf. Noch nie hat sie so glücklich gewirkt wenn es ums Training ging. Ich frage mich woher das kommt!", meinte Üiccolo mit einem Lächeln.

"Sie versteht sich gut mit dem Prinzen der Saiyajins. Und auch Trunks-kun ist ihr ein ungewöhnlich guter freund. Du hast doch genauso gute Augen wie ich, um so was zu erkennen", meinte Minako.

Ruky betrat ohne zu zögern die Halle in der C-17, C-18 udn videl trainierten. Schließlich unterbrachen die drei ihren kleinen Kampf und C-18 tat als erste Schritte auf das Mädchen zu.

"Ruky-chan du siehst ja fürchterlich aus. Hast du die Nase voll von Vegeta's Brutalität?", fragte die Cyborgfrau.

Ruky schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf: "Ich hab' gerade Pause. Und da wollte ich etwas fragen. Was wohl ziemlich wichtig ist und mir nicht bekannt ist."

"Was willst du denn wissen?", fraget C-18.

"Juuhachi Gou-san, was meint man mit _"die erste Runde"_? Alle waren gestern so bedrückt und ich verstand es nicht. Ist es etwas schlimmes?", fragte Ruky und ahnte schon etwas böses.

C-18 seufzte: "Das kommt ganz darauf an wie diese Runde ausfällt. In der ersten Runde sind noch alle bei Kräften wie du dir vorstellen kannst. Die erste Runde ist gefährlich. Und Taar ist sehr möchtig. Es werden bei dieser ersten Runde sicher Leben gefordert. Ich denke mehr als nur eines. Hör zu Ruky-chan in diesem Teil des Kampfes den die Gruppe Z als _"die erste Runde"_ bezeichnet, ist der Teil der die meißten Toten bringt!"

Ruky hatte Mühe damit, zu verbergen dass sie nun schon wieder ein wenig nervöser war als zuvor. C-18 setzte sich auf die Knie damit sie Ruky auf Augenhöhe hatte. Ruky fragte sich wie immer was C-18 wohl dachte, ihre großen kalten Augen zeigten keinerlei Regungen.

"Tachikawa Ruky-chan! Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Wenn du die Zeit die uns noch bleibt gut ausnutzt, dann hast du nichts mehr vor Taar zu befürchten. Denn du weißt doch, Taar hat große Angst vor dir. Es muss einen Grund geben warum", meinte C-18.

C-17 nickte zustimmend: "Genau. In seinen Händen hättest du ihm wahrscheinlich Planeten um Planeten erobert. Ich denke Vegeta sagt dir so etwas nicht frei ins Gesicht. Obwohl es dir Wahrheit ist und er das ganz genau weiß!"

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun kann. Ich kenne meine Kraft nicht, ich weiß nicht wie groß sie noch werden kann, aber ich gebe mir selbstverständlich Mühe!", sagte Ruky.

"Keine Frage. Du bist ein Saiyajin. Gohan-kun meinte das man noch großes von dir erwarten kann!", warf Videl ein.

"Und das alle soviel von mir erwatren macht mich auch nervös. Juuhachi Gou-san, ich danke dir für deine Auskunft. Aber jetzt muss ich wieder zum Training!", verabschiedete sich die Kleine und verschwand wieder. C-17 nickte kurz:  
"Ruky-chan hat Recht. Wir sagen ihr wieder, wieder und immer wieder wie stark sie doch sein muss wenn der große Boss eine solche Angst vor ihr hat. Hoffentlich setzen wir sie nicht zu sehr unter Druck. Das grenzt zu sehr an manche Schulen. Wir sollten härter an uns arbeiten denn wir sollten Taar's kleinen _"Schlüssel"_ unterstützen können."

"Du sagst es Juunana Gou. Also los! Worauf warten wir noch?", fraget Videl.

Ruky erschien pünktlich bei Vegeta und zusammen erlebzen sie das intensivste Training das sie je hatten. Vegeta dachte sich schon das nun endlich der Knoten geplatzt sei und Ruky sich jetzt endlich so weit brachte brauchbar zu werden. Die Uhr schlug fünf als Vegeta endlich mit ihren Nachkampfmethosen zufireden gab. Natürlich war das Mädchen noch immer nicht oerfekt aber fpr den Notstand war sie doch zu gebrauchen. Der Prinz stand dem kleinen Saiyajin Mödchen wieder toternst gegenüber und sprach dann mit klarer Stimme:  
"Energiescheiben. Ähnlich denen von Kuririn und Freezer. Ich werde dir eine Technik beibringen die zwar sehr schwerr aber auch sehr nützlich ist. Damit man auch erkennen kann wer dein Lehrer ist."  
Ruky nickte entschlossen und für diesen tag war die Härte erst einmal vorbei denn Vegeta begann über die Technik zu reden die Ruky erlernen sollte. Er führte sie sogar ein paar mal vor und ließ Ruky vor den kreisenden Scheiben flüchten, die den Eindruck von Sägeblättern machten. Man konnte so viele Scheiben hervorrufen wie man nuru wollte. Alle drehten sich um die eigene Achse udn man steuerte diese Energiescheiben mit seinen Gedanken.  
Auch die Bewegungen die man für diese Technik beherrschen musste, führte Vegeta vor. Ruky hatte die restlichen Stunden eigentlich nur damit zutun sich alles einzuprägen was der Vegeta ihr erklärte.  
Schließlich kam der Saiyajin Prinz zum Ende und sagte dann: "So, Morgen beginne wir dann richtig."

Ruky nickte und stand auf, heute hatte sie das Gefühl als ob Vegeta eine Art Vertrauter war, ganz anders als die letzten paar Wochen und Monate. Sie sah den Prinzen an und fragte dann: "Ihr glaubt wirklich, dass ich diese Technik lernen kann? Sie sieht so kompliziert aus."  
"Du musst dich anstrengen, dann geht's schon", meinte er und machte eine kleine Kopfbewegung zur Tür, "Komm, geh'n wir essen. Ich hab 'nen Megahunger, du nicht?"

"Doch und wie!", antwortete Ruky und sprang Vegeta hinterher.  
Gemeinsam machten sie sich über das Schlossgelände dder Festung Ex und Ruky spürte langsam wirklich das es Sommer wurde. Der Garten der im feurigen Sonnenschein getaucht war und das Grau der Festund plötzlich auch fröhlicher werden ließ machte sie glücklich.  
Vegeta dachte sich schon, dass Ruky wohl nichts sehnlicher erwartete als etwas Ruhe vor dem harten Training zu bekommen. Er hatte sie noch nie so tüchtig erlebt udn das sollte sich auch in Zukunft nicht ändern.

Bei Abendessen war Ruky die einzige die kaum etwas sagte. Obwohl sie von vegeta eine magische Bohne bekommen hatte war sie hungrig wie kein zweiter und langte ordentlich zu. Trunks linste öfter mal zu ihr, aber erst als sie ihr Essen beendete sprach er sie an: "Spielst du vielleicht mit Goten, Minami-chan, Minako-chan, Videl-san udn mir Candy-Poker?"

"Tut mir leid, ich habe leider keine Zeit",entschuldigte sich Ruky, "Ich bin nachher noch mir Piccolo-san verabredet!"

Trunks sah seine kleine Freundin überrascht an. Gab es noch etwas wichtigeres als _"Candy Poker"_ nach dem Training? Ruky war normalerweise ebenso scharf auf Süßigkeiten wie die anderen und jetzt wo es mal wieder um hohe Einsätze ging, hatte sie etwas besseres zutun? Trunks hielt dies jedenfalls als sehr verdächtig.

Nach dem Essen nahmen Piccolo und Ruky gemeinsam den kürzesten Weg zu einer Trainingshalle. Jedoch waren beide still. Piccolo sagte kein Wort weil Ruky schwieg und Selbige war stumm weil sie noch nach den rechten Worten suchte.

Beide betraten eine von Lampen hell erleuchtete Halle. Die Sonn ewar zwar noch nicht ganz verschwunden, aber im Dämmerlicht wirkte eben nicht wirklich gut.

Piccolo sah Ruky mit Erwartung an, aber der Oberteufel spürte dass sie noch mit sich zu kämpfen hatte um zu sprechen.

"Ruky-chan. Erzähl mir was los ist sonst sitzen wir Morgen früh noch hier. Verdammt, dz kanbnst doch mit mir reden, ich bin doch dein Freund oder nicht?", fragte der Oberteufel udn lächelte Ruky entgegen.

"Würde es dir etwas ausmachen mich noch ein paar Stunden nach dem Abendessen zu trainieren?", fragte Ruky schnell, ihre Worte rieselten wie aus einem Wasserfall hervor und sie sah Piccolo unsicher an.

"Was?", fragte der Namekianer ungläubig.

Natürlich dachte er, dass er seinen Ohren nicht mehr richtig trauen könnte, Ruky tainierte den ganzen Tag sehr hart mit Vegeta und hatte ohnehin kaum Freizeit und eben diese wollte sie jetzt auch noch nutzen um mit ihm zu trainieren.

Piccolo's Frage und sein Schweigen wirkten sich nicht gerade positiv oder zuversichtlich auf Ruky aus.

"Na ja, ich weiß schon, dass Vegeta Ouji-sama für mich zuständig ist, aber ich glaube das mir das Extratraining helfen könnte. Wirklich Piccolo-san! Ich möchte endlich ein richtiger Saiyajin sein und ja, ich möchte das Vegeta Ouji-sama mich, und auch wenn es nur ein Mal ist, so stolz ansieht wie er Trunks-san ansieht. Bitte Piccolo-san, trainiere mich, auch wenn es nuru eine Stunde ist, bitte!", flehte sie den Namekianer an.

Piccolo sah Ruky ein paar Sekunden lang einfach nur an und nickte dann bestimmend.

"Gut", antwortete er, "Ich werde dich noch trainieren aber nur im Falle wenn du dazu noch in der Lage bist. Vegeta's Training wird sicher noch härter. Morgen werden wir beginnen."

"Danke, Piccolo-san!", rief Ruky und sprang Piccolo um den Hals. Für einen Augenblick hatte sie wirklich befürchtet, dass er es ihr vollkommen verweigern würde. Das Extratraining würde ihr ganz sicher nützlich sein und von jetzt an wollte sie nicht mehr einfach nur die kleine Ruky sein, sondern ein richtiger Saiyajin.

Ende Kapitel 15, Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 16: Vegeta's Supertechnik

_Nachwort Kapitel 15:_

_Tja, das war mal wieder ein kleines Füllkapitel. Eigentlich hat sich das Kapitel nur damit verändert, dass sich etwas in der Vision von Ruky getan hatte. Es hat sich also ein Feind gemeldet der nicht Taar ist. Tja freut euch schon mal drauf zu erfahren was das für einer ist Leute, ich glaube, dass er euch gefallen wird gg_

_Und das Ruky jetzt auch mit Piccolo trainieren will ist neu. Ich dachte, sie müsse jetzt endlich einmal ein bisschen härter getrimmt werden. Deshalb ist auch Vegeta bald nicht mehr so nett zu ihr. Muaahaaa ich find ihn so toll wie er mit der kleinen umspringt ist doch was herrlich -  
Candy Poker ... ich schätze es sind die selben Regeln wie beim Strip-poker oder sonstigen Pokerspielen. Man bekommt süßigkeiten wenn man gewinnt XD_

_Ich kann kein Poker spielen, aber es ist bestimmt ganz witzig _


	16. Vegeta's Supertechnik

**Kapitel 16:**

**Vegeta's Supertechik**

**ベジイタ王子様の効果的なワザ**

Nachdem Piccolo zstimmte Ruky zu trainieren kerte sie wieder zurück zu den anderen. Sie sah noch beim Rest des Spieles zu. Minami und Videl hatten die meißten Süßigkeiten abbekommen. Trunks war am verlieren. Er war vielleicht ein guter Kämpfer, aber beim Pokerspiel konnte man ihn leicht übertreffen. Zum erstaunen der anderen verschwand Ruky gleich ins Bett.

"Was ist denn los? Bist du krank?", fraget Minami.

"Ich schätze einfach nur müde. Vegeta Ouji-sama wird härter mit mir!", erklärte Ruky, "Aber ihr solltet euch nicht an mir stören, ich schlafe sowieso schneller ein, wenn ich euch noch ein wenig zusehen kann", entgegnete sie.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da war Ruky auch schon eingeschlafen. Es war wirklich selten, dass sie früher als es nötig war schlafen ging, aber Trunks konnte sie gut verstehen. Noch jeden falls.

Am nächsten Morgen gingen die Kinder dann wieder zum Essen. Ruky fragte sich, ob sie vielleicht C-18 um zwei zusätzliche Trainingsstunden vor dem Frühstück bitten sollte, aber dann würde sie kaum mehr zum erholen kommen und am Ende wahrscheinlich noch zusammen brechen.

Schnell ging das Essen vorrüber und Ruky fand sich nach kruzer Zeit mit Vegeta in der Halle wieder. Trunks und Son Goten trainierten noch immer um besser zu werden wenn sie zu Gotenks fusioniert waren. Jedoch waren die Jungen wieder in einer anderen Halle, damit Vegeta freie Bahn hatte Ruky zu trainieren.

Ohe Zögern pumpte Ruky ihre Energie hoch um Vegeta eine Aufwärmrunde zu zeigen.

"Wir wollen mal nicht übertreiben, Tamaenig. Weißt du noch was ich dir Gestern gesagt habe? Über die Technik, meine ich...", fragte Vegeta.

"Den Gegner mit einer niedrigen Kampfkraft täuschen und die Energie dann blitzschnell in die Handflächen lenken. Dann die Energie formen und die Scheiben auf den Gegner lenken...", antwortete Ruky in einem rasenden Tempo. Das war so ziemlich alles was vom vorherigen Training hängen geblieben war. Vegeta nickte stumm was Ruky dazu brachte erleichtert auf zu atmen. Allerdings sah Vegeta sie so gleich wieder etwas verstimmter aus.

"Du weißt genau das wie die Technik über wollen. Warum machst du also genau das Gegenteil von dem was du tun sollst? Willst du mich ärgern?", wollte der Prinz wissen.

Ruky schüttelte hastig den Kopf: "Aber nein Prinz! Ich würde so etwas nie wagen, Vegeta Ouji-sama!"

Der Prinz grinste überlegen, mit kalt blitzenden Augen starrte er auf das Mädchen herab und wies ihr mit dem Üben zu beginnen. Heute war wieder einer der Tagean denen Ruky Angst vor Begeta bekommen konnte. Manchmal hatte er sie gart an der Grenze und fast so weut dass sie sagte, sie fürchtete sich. Aber bis jetzt war dies noch nie eingetreten. Sie ließ also ihre Energie wieder im Keim ersticken. Sie fragte sich wirklich wie einer von Taar's Sorte wohl reagieren würde, wenn man seine Kampfkraft einfach so wieder erlöschen ließ. Sicher würde er siegessicher und überheblich werden.  
Ruky hielt ihre Handfläche zur Decke der Halle gerichtete und ihr Blück wandte sich zu Vegeta.

"Sagt, ist es so richtig?", fragte sie.

"Ja. Die Frage ist nur ob du die Scheiben erscheinen lassen kannst!", sagte Vegeta.

Ruky nickte. Die Bewegungen schienen also ganz richtig zu sein. Dann war also nur noch wichtig diese Energie zu sammeln und zu versuchen die Sägeblätter sichtbar zu machen. Und genau dies schien das Problem zu sein. Allein mit den Gedanken konnte sie die Scheiben nicht formen. Ihre Hand war nach wenig Konzentration nicht mehr flach genug zur Decke gerichtet.  
Vegeta schien sehr unzufrieden zu sein: "Wie kann man nur so selten dämlich sein? Deine Konzentration ist natürlich wichtig! Du musst doch auch bei den anderen Techniken deine Haltung wahren. Auch bei diesem Angriff. Und hier ist es sogar ganz wichtig damit die Rasierscheiben nicht zu Kugeln werden, die Technik wäre dann nicht mehr wirklich nützlich. Und das wäre doch wirklich peinlich!"

Ruky nickte erneut. Klar hatte sie diesen Anranzer verdient. Wie konnte man auch so unaufmerksam sein? Sie durfte sich nicht einbilden dass sie von einem guten Trainingstag auch nur einen Deut besser geworden ist. Noch einmal also. Ihre Energie war erneut zurück auf den Nullpunkt gesunken.Mit ihrer Gand bersuchte sie so flach wie möglich zu bleiben. Es war für Ruky allerdings schwer all diese Kraft auf einmal in die Handfläche zu lenken und dann auch noch runde Scheiben daraus zu formen.

Vegeta frinste bei einigen Versuchen des Mädchens, die dann wie erwartet schief gingen.

"Hm, Tamanegidu solltest dir vielleicht mehr Mühe geben. Ich sag' dir was, wenn du es schaffst die Rasierscheiben erscheinen zu lassen, dann machen wir eine Pause. Ist das vielleicht eine Möglichkeit dich an zuspornen?", fragte Vegeta.

"Ein Ansporn sind für mich Eure Worte,m nicht die Versprechungen von Pausen!", entgnete Ruky dem Prinzen mit einem strahlenden Lädchekn. Vegeta sah überrascht und ziemlich verunsichert drein. Manchmal hätte er das Mädchen einfach mal wegen solcher Dinge am Kragen gepackt und gefragt ob sie ihn überhaupt ernst nahm. Vegeta musste seine jetztige Situation mit einem Grinsen überspielen.

Und wie Ruky übte. Die Energie hatte sie endlich in die Hand bekommen und nun fehlte eigentlich nur noch die runde gestalt von Scheiben in ihrer Hand. Energie formen, konnte man das nicht einfach mit seiner Gedankenkraft und dann könnte es endlich weiter gehen? In Ruky breitete sich ein unheimlicher Wille aus. Sie wollte siese Technik unbesingt lernen und von Vegeta gelobt werden.

Und nun zum mindestens dreizigsten Mal tat sie es: sie ließ ihre Energie auf den Nullpunkt sinken und hielt ihre Handflüche der Decke entgegen als ob sie ein tablett trüge.

"**Rasierscheiben, jetzt lasst euch blicken!**", schrie sie und plötzlich war es so weit. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere schien etwas in ihrer Hand wie Elektrizität zu zucken und eine gelbe kreisrunde Scheibe aus surrender Energie erschien.

Vegeta grinste nach einer kleinen Spur von Überraschung.

"Na also. Ich dachte das, dass heut erst mal nix wird. Also Tamanegi du kannst jetzt 'ne halbe Stunde Pause machen", meinte er und verließ die Halle sofort ohne Ruky noch einmal anzusehen.

Das Mädchen blickte ihre Werk in den Händen an. Sie hatte es geschafft. Endlich.

Vegeta lenkte seine Schritte gedankenversunken zu Piccolo, der wie jeden Vormittag in der Sonnte meditierte. Der Prinz schoss eine kleine Energiekugel auf ihn. Der Namekianer wich der Kugel auch mit geschlossenen Augen aus.

"Was willst du Vegeta? Du solltest lieber trainieren als mich zu nerven!", brummte Piccolo.

"Halt ma' die Luft an oder hast du es schon zu einem Ultra Namekianer geschafft? Ich muss dich mal was fragen, es betrifft Tamanegi, hast du ihr mal gesteckt das ihr Schwanz die Schwachstelle der Saiyajins ist?", fragte er.

"Hab ich nicht, wieso fragst du?", entgegnete Piccolo mit einer Gegenfrage.

"Weil Tamanegi ihren Schwanz offenbar gar nicht trainiert hat und sie setzt ihn als Waffe ein als ob er genau dazu gut wäre. Ich hab's gestern ausgetestet, ich hab' ihr das Teil fast abgequetscht und sie verliert ihre Energie nicht!", antwortete Vegeta.

Piccolo nickte bedächtig: "Verstehe sie ist also ohne körperlichen Schwachpunkt geboren. Du weißt doch das sie mysterös ist. Bei Ruky-chan wundert mich gar nichts mehr, die Kleine vergöttert dich ja auch ..."

"Chi, an ihrer Zuneigung bin ich nicht interessiert. Aber die Sache ist nun einmal so was von faul! Selbst eine schwierige Technik kann sie innerhalb von ein paar Tagen einsetzen und nach ein paar Wochen ist sie damit perfekt! Taar tut gut daran sie nicht zu unterschätzen. Auch wenn sie körperlich noch eher schwach ist. Zum Glück hast du sie gefunden bevor Ko und Ma sie zum Feind in die Ausbildung stecken konnten", sagte Vegeta.

"Stark ist sie und Glück haben wir auf jeden Fall gehabt", stimmte Piccolo zu, "Aber sie ist eine Schülern, du solltest nicht zu hart mit ihr umgehen!"

Vegeta grinste auf so was hatte er ja nur gewartet. Bissig antwortete er dem Namekianer:  
"Hör mal her, Piccolo. Tamanegi ist ein Saiyajin und ich als Prinz der Saiyajins muss ja wohl wissen wie man mit unseren Kriegern umgeht."

"Ja, ja, mach nur. Aber lass sie wenigstens am Leben!", bat Piccolo und begann mit seiner Meditation von vorn. Vegeta zog grinsend ab.

Unterdessen hatte Ruky sich zu Son Goten und Trunks auf gemacht. Die beiden kämpften gerade gegen einander als Ruky die Halle betrat. Trunks bemerkte sie sofort.

"Hey Ruky-chan was machst du denn hi-...", sagte Trunks und hatte nach wenigen Sekunden eube Fraust im Gesicht. Son Goten sah seinen Trainingspartner fragend an.

"Ach du scheiße Goten, deine Faust ist aber hart!", fluchte Trunks.

"Entschuldige. Warum bist du denn nicht ausgewichen?", wollte der andere wissen.

"Besuch! Ruky-chan hat Pause", antwortete Trunks und kam dem Mädchen entgegen, "Hast du ein gutes Training mit meinem Vater?"

Ruky nickte: "Ja es macht Spaß, aber ich hab' heut ganz schön dusslige Fehler gemacht. Das war natürlich nicht so gut aber eben meine eigene Schuld."

Son Goten setzte sich zu Ruky und Trunks auf dem Boden. Sie hatten schon viel mehr Techniken auf Lager und sie konnten von daher schon richtige Trainingskämpfe gegen einander f+hren. Ruky machte dies ziemlich eifersüchtig, aber sie sah auch ein das es von heute auf Morgen nicht ging.

"Und ihr beiden? Habt ihr auch Spaß beim Training?", fragte sie.

"Ja!", antwortete Son Goten, "Als Gotenks sind wir schon mega stark und wir haben an lustigen techniken gefeilt die Taar gefallen werden!"

"Ahh verstehe", entgegnete Ruky etwas verloren, "ich weiß nicht genau aber es wird sicher noch eine halbe Ewigkeit dauern bis ich auch ein Super Saiyajin werde."

"Sie nicht traurig. Ich glaube Goten und ich sind nun mal so auf die Welt gekommen. Unsere Väter waren nämlich schon Super Saiyajins. Die Kraft die ein Saiyajin besitzt wird an die Kinder weiter gegeben. Wir mussten nicht viel für unsere Kraft tun, aber unsere Väter schon und du musst ebenfalls für deine Kraft kämpfen. Ich weiß auf jeden Fall, dass du es schaffen wirst!", meinte Trunks.  
"Ja vielleicht. Manchmal glaube ich, dass ich etwas launisch bin. Und ungesuldig sowieso!", sagte Ruky.

"Tja aber dafür bist du das einzige Mädchen bei uns. Ich meine abgesehen von Juuhachi Gou-san und Videl-san. Aber du bist eben ein Saiyajin. Was ganz besonderes! Und das wirst du für uns immer bleiben", meinte Son Goten breit grinsend un dfuhr fort, "ob du nun launisch bist oder nicht. Außerdem finde ich nicht dass du launisch bist. Und Trunks-kun sicher auch nicht. Und wenn du es wärest, Trunks-kun würde dich niemals zickig finden!"

Ruky verstand im Moment nicht ganz und sah Trunks fragend an. Der Junge schüttelte genervt den Kopf und meinte dann an Son Goten gewandt: "Mann Goten! So was nennt man Freundschaft. Das du mich damit auch immer aufziehen musst!"

"Was für 'ne Technik zeigt dir vegeta-san eigentlich?", wollte Son Goten wissen.

"Tja. Rasierscheiben. Das sind kreisende Scheiben die man mit Gedanken sterern muss. Aber ich bin nicht sehr gut darin meine Energie zu flachen, kreisenden Pizzatellern zu formen!", antwortete Ruky und sah auf die Wanduhr der Halle, "Ach du heilige Scheiße! Ich muss wieder zurück. Wir sehen uns dann beim Abendessen!"

Die Jungs konnten gar nicht so schnell gucken, da war Ruky auch schon wieder verschwunden. Son Goten sah Trunks neugierig an.

"Was ist?", fraget Trunks an seinen Freund gewandt.

"Hat Vegeta-san dir davon erzählt? Ich meine von dieser Technik?", wollte Son Goten wissen.

Trunks schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete: "Tja, ich kenne nur eine ähnliche Technik und das ist Kuririn's. Du weißt doch, der Energiediskus?"

"Leichtathletik ist nichts für mich, Trunks-kun. Lass und weiter trainieren."

Trunks stimmte seinem Freund mit einem Nicken zu und vewandelte sich schnell in einen Super Saiyajin. Son Goten hatte gar nicht damit gerechnet, dass Trunks gleich so dick auftrug, also fegte es den jüngeren Saiyajin fast gegen die nächste Hallenwand.

"So das war als kleine Rache. Ich sag doch, ich möchte Ruky-chan gern selbst sagen dass ich sie gern habe, klar Goten? Und ich entscheide wann ich Ruky-chan das sage!", meinte Trunks grinsend. Er wollte Goten nur einen kleinen Schrecken einjagen.

Ruky war währenddessen wieder bei vegeta angekommen und dieser fuhr sofort ohne Umschweife mit dem Training fort.

"Also dann, gehen wir einen Schritt weiter. Wenn du es schaffst die beiden Scheiben kreisen zu lassen, so dass sie einer richtigen Kreissäge gleich kommt haben wir das meißte geschafft. Aber ich denke das wird dir eine ganze Menge Arbeit machen. ALso dann zeig mir deine Energie!", befahl der Prinz.

Ruky nickte und es ging wieder von vorn los. Ihre Energie musste von Null auf Hundert Prozent hochspringen udn wieder musste sie diese unbequeme Handbewegung ausführen. Ruky hatte es vor sich, die gelben kreisrunden Energiescheiben würden jeden Moment über ihren Händen erscheinen.  
...

Oder auch nicht. Nicht einmal ein kleiner Funken machte sich bemerkbar.

"Was? Aber wieso ...!", fragte Ruky verloren, "Warum taucht ihr nicht auf?"

Vegeta grinste: "Anscheinend hast du alles wieder vergessen. Nicht ein bisschen von der Technik hat sich in deinem Kopf fest gesetzt."

"Aber warum ist denn nichts geschehen? Ich habe doch gemacht was Ihr gesagt habt, Vegeta Ouji-sama! Ich weiß auch nicht warum sich die Energie plötzlich nicht mehr blicken lässt!", erklärte Ruky.

"Das weißt du nicht, nein. Weil du vorher und auch jetzt nicht voll bei der Sache warst. Vielleicht bist du auch einfach nur zu ungeduldig. Warum auch immer, sieh zu das du die Attacke wieder zu dem Punkt bringst an dem wir vor der Pause aufgehört haben!", antwortete Vegeta darauf und ging aus der Halle. Natürlich war er etwas verärgert. Vielleicht hatte er sich zu viele Hoffnungen gemacht. Vielleicht war Ruky auch gar nicht so besonders wie er dachte.

Vegeta seufzte als er draußen vor der Halle war: "Trotzdem ist sie unglaublich. Tut mir leid, dass ich dir das so nicht sagen kann, aber so viel wie du in der kurzen Zeit gelernt hast, kannst du auch schnell zum Super Saiyajin werden."

Ruky ließ sich auf jeden Fall nicht entmutigen. War sie vielleicht wirklich nicht ganz bei der Sache gewesen? Vegeta würde jeden falls nicht bei ihr in der Halle auftauchen, bis sie es endlich geschafft hatte die Energie Sägeblätter erscheinen zu lassen.

Ob er so lange irgendwo anders für sich selbst trainierte?

Während sie so übte fiehlen ihr wieder ihre Befürchtungen ein. Hatte Vegeta eigentlich genug Zeit für sich selbst? Der Gedanke daran ihn, den Prinzen auch nur ein einziges Mal verletzt am Boden zu sehen versetzte ihr einen kalten Stich ins Herz und tief in ihre Seele. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, dass Vegeta sie von draußen beobachtete.

"Tamanegi's Kampfkraft steigt. Ich frage mich ob sie den Prinzen bereits hasst oder ob ich ihr noch immer so viel bedeute...", murmelte er in sich hinein, "Schwarzes Feuer? Du hast ein Aurengespür wie kein Zweiter. Als ich noch klein war hatte ich furchtbare Angst vor dem scharlachroten Feuer meines Vaters."

Plötzlich war ein lauter Schrei zu hören und Ruky's Energie war ziemlich hoch. In ihren Händen hielt sie zwei leuchtende Scheiben, die dieses mal ganz sicher kein Zufall waren.

Vegeta war zufrieden damit. Er sah auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass es eigentlich schon wieder Zeit für das Abendessen war. Der Prinz trat in die Halle um ruky ab zu holen und auch kein lobendes Wort hatte er für die Kleine übrig. Er ließ das Mädchen nur wi eimmer stumm hinter sich her laufen. Ruky war ohnehin tief in Gedanken. Sie hatte es zwar geschafft die springenden Punkte der Technik erscheinen zu lassen, aber was würde sie wohl bei Piccolo lernen?

Genau das sollte sie schon bald erfahren. Nachdem sie Trunks und Son Goten erneut enttäuschen musste. Auch dieses Mal konnte sie nicht mit ihren Freunden spielen.  
Direkt nach dem Essen folgte Ruky, Piccolo in die Trainingshalle, die er meistens benutzte. Kein Schwerkraftgerät war zu sehen und auch sonst keine Gerätschaft die Vegeta für wichtig hielt.

"Du bist bereit für unser Training?", wollte sich Piccolo vergewissern.

Ruky nickte und ließ ihr Energiefeld explodieren, aber Piccolo gebot ihr zu warten.

"Warte nur Ruky-chan. Noch sind wir nicht so weit. Was hast du bei Vegeta gelernt und was lernst du im Moment?", erkundigte sich Piccolo.

"Tja, eben das Ubliche. Fliegen, sein Ki zu beherrschen, und Energie Attacken. Wieso fragst du? Ist das denn nicht dass was alle lernen Piccolo-san?", fragte Ruky.

"Schon. Aber wie ich's mir schon gedacht habe. Vegeta ist ein Haudrauf und darauf basiert auch sein Training. Wie er, wirst du lernen drauf los zu schlagen. Er ist sehr stolz auf seine Kraft, was natürlich nichts Schlechtes ist, aber ich denke du solltest deine Energie, dein Ki, besser unter Kontrolle bringen. In dir befindet sich Kraft von der du noch gar nichts weißt oder auch nur erahnst das sie in dir steckt. Alles was du tun sollst, ist dich hinzusetzen und zu suchen. Du sollst deine verborgene Kraft finden um sie einzusetzen!", erklärte Piccolo.

"Ich verstehe", meinte Ruky und setzte sich auf den Boden, "dann soll ich also hier einfach nur sitzen?"

"Mit einfach nur sitzen wird das natürlich nichts. Du musst mit deinen gedanken immer auf deiner Energie bleiben. Du darfst an nichts anderes denken!", antwortete Piccolo, "Und glaub mir, dass ist am Anfang schwieriger als man glaubt."

Natürlich war dies sehr schwierig. Den Effekt dieses Trainings kannte Ruky noch nicht, aber schon bald würde sie davon erfahren. Piccolo war schließlich der Krieger, der das Gehorn dieser Schlägerbande bildete, deshalb wusste er auch das Ruky noch einen großen Teil an Kraft in dich finden würde. Und das schon nach kruzer Zeit.

So verging die Zeit. Es war bereits Oktober und die Stürme traten öfter als sonst ein. Ruky konnte schon gut mit Vegeta's Technik umgehen, aber perfekt war sie noch nicht. Auch Piccolo's Training war sehr nützlich. Die eigene Kraft besser einschätzen zu können und seinen Körper zu beherrschen war nicht gerade einfach.

Schon gar nicht wenn man von Tag zu Tag müder wurde. Eine Reaktion die Piccolo schon lange vorraus gesehen hatte. Und Trunks, Minami, Minako, Son Goten und Videl hatten ihre Gesellschaft kaum mehr genossen. Natürlich war Trunks deshalb ziemlich sauer.

Jetzt sollte Ruky das auch einmal spüren!

Ruky kehrte an diesem Abend wieder zurück und traf Trunks allein im Zimmer an.

"Hallo Trunks-san!", sagte sie.

"Na? Was wollte denn Piccolo? Was macht ihr beiden eigentlich immer?", fragte Trunks ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Ruky antwortete nicht, sie merkte das irgedetwas nicht stimmte.

"Du musst natürlich nicht antworten", sagte er schnell.

Ruky setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Trunks saß auf dem Boden und ordnete einige Kartenspiele. Ruky bemerkte natürlich die entsetzliche Kälte die auf einmal von ihm ausging. Plötzlich bemerkte Trunks einen festen Griff um seinen Hüften und Ruky drückte ihr gesicht an Trunks' Rücken: "In nächster Zeit kann ich aber sehr wenig spielen, Trunks-san. Aber noch will ich nichts verraten. Es wird schon irgendwann von selbst raus kommen."

Es kam keine Antwort von ihm. Er merkte nur Ruky's zittrigen Atem durch seinen Schlafanzug hindurch. Weinte sie jetzt etwa?

"Ruky-chan, es tut mir leid ich bin so ein Idiot!", sagte Trunks, drehte sich zu ihr um und fiehl ihr in die Arme, "Das du keine Zeit mehr für usn hast ist sicher nicht deine Schuld ... Aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl ich müsste eifersüchtig auf Piccolo sein..."

Tatsächlich waren Ruky die Tränen gekommen. Aber Trunks, der seinen Kopf in Ruky's Schoß vergraben hatte klang auch etwas erstickt. Das wäre um ein Haar ihr erster Streit gewesen. Ruky musste unwillkürlich unter ihren Tränen lächeln. Trunks hatte noch nie den Anschein gemacht Tränen zu zeigen. Der Junge hob den Kopf und sah in Ruky's Gesicht, dieses Mal ein bisschen verlegen.

"Trunks-san! Morgen werde ich wieder nicht die Zeit haben, aber ich verspreche dir danach wieeder Platz zu schaffen. Aber im Moment bin ich so müde, dass ich gar nicht mehr klar denken kann. Wirklich ... verdammt müde...", meinte sie und wischte sich die Augen trocken. Trunks nickte.

"Die anderen sind noch bei Videl und den Cyborgs. Ich hab' heute absolut kine Lust mehr gehabt. Ich denke die brauchen noch 'ne Weile um her zu kommen. Da könnt ich's auch ganz gut schaffen einzuschlafen bevor Gohan und Goten kommen. Damit ich die nicht höre meine ich!", erklärte er.

"Na ich werde heute Abend keien Probleme damit haben", meinte Ruky lächelnd und ging zru Leiter um hoch zu klettern. Plötzlich aber sah sie Trunks' Hand die sich um ihr Handgelenk gelegt hatte, einen festen Griff um ihre Tallie und um ihr Bein lag Trunks' nach gewachsener Affenschwanz. Trunks zog sie zurück und meinte: "Hey, bleib doch gleich bei mir. Dann hab' ich noch was von dir."

Wie jedes Mal in so einer Situation bekam sie eine ziemlich rote Farbe ins Gesicht. Sie nickte langsam, mal abgesehen das sie keine Bitte von Trunks abschlagen konnte, wollte sie eigentlich auch gar nicht wieder allein dort oben sein. Ske war so wenigstens nicht allein falls mal wieder eine Vision aufkam. Trunks nahm sie wie immer in den Arm. Wenn Ruky es sich recht überlegte war es wirklich Trunks, der sich von Anfang an um sie gekümmert hatte. Er war immer freundlich zu ihr und auch sehr umgänglich und trotzdem, Trunks war seinem Vater sehr ähnlich. Merkwürdig fand sie es schon, dass sie sich in Trunks' Nähe auf einmal so unheimlich zu frieden und geborgen fühlte. Und sein leiser Atem brachte Ruky eine wohlige Gänsehaut die sie bis zum Morgen nicht vergaß.

Am nächsten Morgen gab es einen Zwischenfall beim Frühstück. Son Gokuu berichtete davon, dass sei Dragonball verschwunden war. Es war der mit den vier Sternen, den er schon vor Jahren gefunden hatte und wie einen schatz gehütet hatte. Diesen Dragonball hatte er schon als kleiner Junge besessen und zwar hatte er ihn von seinem Großvater Son Gohan.

"Ist er vielleicht in den Müll gewandert?", fragte Vegeta spöttisch, "Kakarotto! Warum siehst du nicht mal in der gesamten Festung nach?"

"Er war in einer Kapsel! Glaubst du der kann mir einfach in den Mülleimer rollen?", fragte Son Gokuu.

"Dragonball?", fragte Ruky an Piccolo gewandt.

"Hat dir etwa noch niemand etwas über die Kugeln erzählt?", fragte Trunks, ""Es gibt sieben davon und wenn du sie alle gesammelt hast, kannst du den heiligen Drachen Shenlong rufen, der dir dann jeden Wunsch erfüllen kann."

"Egal welchen Wunsch?", fragte Ruky.

"So lange das in Gottes Macht liegt, ja. Dann könntest du Shenlong bitten um was du möchtest", antwortete Piccolo, "Gibt es etwas, was du dir wünschst?"

"Na klar! Ich würde den Drachen bitten mir den Namen meines Vaters zu verraten. Ich weiß das wir die einzigen Saiyajins sind und er wahrscheinlich sowieso schon tot ist. Aber Vegeta Ouji-sama würde wissen, wer er war."

Piccolo und Trunks sahen einander an. Klar wollte Ruky wissen wer ihr Vater war, aber genauso gut wusste jeder dass sie ihn wohl nie wieder sehen wird.

Für Ruky war das Training an diesem Tage wieder besonders hart. Vegeta schien es langsam leid z sein die Technik der fliegenden Rasierscheiben immer und immer wieder vor zu führen. Ruky entging dies natürlich nicht. Vegeta reagierte schriff und ungehalten gegenüber der Fragen, die Ruky noch hatte. Und da sie sich durch Vegeta's Ungeduld ziemlich stresste bekam sie nicht einmal mehr Piccolo's Tricks richtig hin. Sie wusste ganz sicher, dass Piccolo sie heute nicht mehr trainieren würde.

Vegeta stapfte regelrecht zurück zum Abendessen und Ruky folgte ihm mit einem Gesicht wie sieben Jahre Regenwetter. Die Sache mit dieser dämlichen Technik stank doch zum Himmel. Sie war ziemlich wütend auf sich selbst und dies schlug ihr sofort aus den Magen. Sie aß also fast nichts.

"Ruky-chan was ist los?", fragte Piccolo.

"Nichts. Ich bin nur etwas müde", antwortete sie.

"Am besten du nimmst dir heute Abend frei!", flüsterte der Namekianer, so dass nur sie es hören konnte. Das Mädchen nickte, hatte dabei allerdings selbst einen Plan. Vegeta's schwierige Supertechnik wollte sie nun einmal so schnell wie möglich lernen. Und am besten noch an diesem Abend damit vegeta nicht mehr genervt von ihr zu sein brauchte.

Nach dem Essen schlich Ruky sich sofort wieder hinaus. Still und leise natürlich damit niemand etwas bemerkte. Es brannte noch in zwei Hallen Licht. In einer davon war Vegeta, das wusste sie und in der anderen vermutete sie Yamchu und Tenshinhan.

Sie nahm sich eine verlassene Halle vor, allerdings vermied sie es Licht an zu schalten. Wieder ging das Mädchen die einzelnen Schritte der Technik durch, mittlerweile hatte sie keine Probleme mehr damit die Rasierscheiben entstehen zu lassen. Ihr einziges Problem war das Steuern. Tatsächlich flogen diese Attacken meistens ganu woander hin als sie geplant hatte und wenn Ruky sie stoppte oder auch nur zum Anhalten bringen wollte, lösten sie sich in Luft auf.

Nach zwei Stunden vergeber Versuche war Ruky schon ziemlich erschöpft.

So erschöpft, dass sie sich kaum noch auf etwas konzentrieren konnte. Ganz sicher waäre es klüger gewesen das Training zu beenden, aber Ruky's Saiyajinblut ließ dies einfach nicht mehr zu.

Erneu erschienen die surrenden Energiescheiben und Ruky versuchte sie zu lenken. Mir eisernen Willen schickte sie die rasiermesserscharfen Waffen Rechts und dann nach Links und ließ sie einen Bogen fliegen. Sie hatte es mit einem Mal geschafft, plötzlich konnte sie es als ob es nie etwas leichteres gegeben hätte! Glücklich spielte sie mit dieser Technik herum und stellte sich vor, wie wohl Vegeta auf ihren Erfolg reagieren würde. Er war ganz sicher erleichtert diese Technik endlich abschließen zu können.

Plötzlich wurde es Ruky ganz heißt und die Halle wurde plötzlich auch nicht mehr con dem dumpfen gelben Licht der Rasierscheiben erhellt.

Ruky sank in die Knie.

Mit starrem Blick.

Ein stechender Schmerz klang schnell zu einem tauben Gefühl ab.

Ihre Gesichtsfarbe ging dahin.

Im Munde des Mädchens lag ein Geschmack von Metall und aus ihrer Kehle rang sich ein ersticktes Glucksen und Würgen hervor.  
Ruky hielt sich zitternd eine tiefe Wunde mit ihren Händen zu, die sich in ihrer Hüfte befand. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, an ihrem eigenen Blut zu erbrechen.

Sie hatte nicht aufgepasst. Vor ihrem Gesicht war plötzlich der Prinz gewesen und eine der beiden Rasierscheiben hatte sich in die hinein gebohrt. Direkt in ihren Körper und nun konnte sie nicht einmal mehr schreien.

"_Es tut nicht einmal weh..."_, dachte sie noch als sie gern eine Stimme hörte. Mehr registrierte Ruky aber nicht, denn ihr fiehlen die Augen zu. Nur noch einmal hörte sie die Stimme: "Du darfst nicht sterben! Iss die Zensu!"

Eine Bohne wurde Ruky in den Mund gelegt, aber die Kraft diese zu kauen oder gar zu schlucken hatte sie nicht mehr.

Nach einer kleinen Weile in der Ruky dem Tode immer näher kam und ihm wie auf einer Eisfläche entgegen glitt, konnte sie aber dennoch fühlen das es jemanen in der Realen Welt gab. Sie wurde angehoben udn ein merkwürdiger Brei wurde ihr in den Mund gegeben, ein flüssiger Brei der von allein ihre Kehle herunter lief.  
In Null Komma Nichts hatte Ruky sich wieder erholt und sah in Trunks' von Panik gezeichnete Gesicht.

"Trunks-san?", fragte Ruky matt.  
Er sah immer noch schockiert aus, sein Mund war mit Blut verschmiert, eins war sicher, wenn er ihr nicht den Brei eingeflößt hätte, dann wäre sie jetzt ganz sicher tot. Ruky spürte das Trunks sie an sich drückte, er war sichtlich den Tränen nahe.

"Du hast mir also nach spioniert?", fragte Ruky heiser.

Trunks antwortete nicht, er zitterte genauso heftig wie Ruky noch vor einigen Minuten. Ohne es zu wollen rollten ihm Tränen über sein Gesicht. Trunks war so erleichtert darüber.  
Ruky umarmte Trunks ebenso fest wie er sie und er hörte sie leise sprechen: "Danke Trunks-san! Das du so neugierig warst und mir gefolgt bist! Ohne dich wäre ich jetzt tot."

Geimeinsam kehrten die beiden zur Festung zurück und mussten Aufgrund des vielen Blutes das Ruky und Trunks über ihren Kleidern trugen Rede und Antwort stehen. Ruky aber hatte in ihrer Müdigkeit gar nicht richtig auf Trunks achten können, aber sie hatte sich wohl gefühlt in seinen Armen und am liebsten wäre sie auch diese Nacht wieder darin verweilt.

Ende Kapitel 16, Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 17: Die Geburt eines neuen Saiyajins

_Nachwort Kapitel 16:_

_So Leute, ich glaube das ist bis hierhin das längste Kapitel das ich geschrieben habe. Es gefällt mir eigentlich ganz gut, da ich verschiedene Seiten von Vegeta, Trunks und Ruky zeigen konnte. Ruky ist sehr hartnäckig, wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dann will sie es auch machen und nichts hält sie davon ab. Natürlich ist es nicht immer das Klügste. Trunks war eifersüchtig, ich finde das irgendwie niedlich bei so kleinen Kindern. Na ja, langsam beginnt Ruky auch anders über Trunks zu denken. Sie mag ihn auf jeden Fall noch mehr als früher, wie man ja schon gemerkt hat. Das Kapitel macht einen heftigen Zeitsprung, das werdet ihr noch einige Male in der Geschichte erleben. Inhaltlich ist das Kapitel wirklich komplett neu und auch das nächste Kapitel, in der ein neuer Saiyajin auftaucht habe ich komplett neu aufgezogen. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Bis dann -_


	17. Die Geburt eines neuen Saiyajins

**An alle Leser von ihr meine Story schon bis hier her gelesen habt, dann bitte schreibt mir doch eure Kommentare. Ich würde mich wirklich über eure Meinung zu dieser Geschichte freuen. Was euch gefällt und was euch missfällt. Bitte, bitte schreibt mir doch mal!**

**Kapitel 17:**

**Die Geburt eines neuen Saiyajins**

**サイヤ人のあかちゃんが生まれた**

Nachdem Ruky von ihren eigenen Attacken so zugerichtet wurde verhielt Trunks sich ihr gegenüber noch anhänglicher und irgendwie besorgter. Er konnte es sich selbst kaum erklären, aber er war so nervös wenn er sie trainieren sah, Trunks hatte Angst Ruky zu verlieren.  
Bulma hatte Ruky in den letzten Wochen Trainingseinschränkungen verpasst. Vegeta sah das ebenfalls voll und ganz ein. Die magische Bohne konnte ihr Leben retten, aber sie wurde schnell müde und war noch immer bleich wie eine Leiche. Ruky musste viel Ärger über sich ergehen lassen. Piccolo hatte so einige Standpauken für sie parat gehabt und auch Chichi schimpfte gewaltig.  
Heute saß Ruky bei Bulma und der Grund war einfach nur, dass sie im Moment nicht traininieren konnte und Bulma eine richtig gute Freundin war. Bald würde wurde auch das Kind geboren werden. Vegeta war deshalb auch schon durch den Wind. Bald hieß es wieder Windeln wächseln und Nachts raus.

"Du musst Piccolo, Chichi und Gokuu verstehen. Du hast hier vielleicht nicht deine Eltern, aber wir ersätzen sie dir doch. Oder fühlst du dich nicht so ähnlich wie in einer Familie, Ruky-chan?", fragte Bulma.

"Natürlich. Ich verstehe euch doch alle! Es tut mir leid, dass ich ungehorsam war aber, ich wollte doch das Vegeta Ouji-sama endlich ein bisschen Erfolg mit mir hat. Und jettz habe ich ein noch schlechteres Gewissen Trunks-san gegenüber. Er ist ein absolut guter Freund, er ist immer nett zu mir und ich hab ihm einfach verheimlicht, dass ich zusätzlich noch trainiere. Und noch dazu habe ich ihn vernachlässigt", entgegnete Ruky und setzte sich neben Bulma.  
Trunks' Mutter war schon immer etwas wild und wirkte wie ein Wirbelwind auf Ruky, bestimmt war Bulma früher ein sehr kesses, mit Worten schlagfertiges Mädchen. Aber Bulma konnte ihre Mutterrolle ebenso gut, wenn sie Trunks mal zurecht weisen musste, so selten es auch vor kam, oder wenn Ruky Trost brauchte war sie immer gerecht und einfühlsam dabei.

"Bulma-san? Ich hab' dich lieb und die anderen Krieger ganz genau so! Ich werde nicht mehr ungehorsam sein!", versprach Ruky.

"Vielleicht sagst du das Trunks auh so deutlich. Schließlich mögt ihr euch doch beide sehr gern!", schlug Bulma mit einem Lächeln vor.

"_Ara_, Bulma-san! Sehr ist etwas übertrieben. Trunks-san ist mein bester...", stotterte Ruky und brach mitten im Satz ab. Bulma konnte sich ein Lädcheln nicht verkneifen, natürlich hatte Ruky keine Ahnung, und Trunks wusste ebenfalls nicht warum sie beide für einander kämpfen wollten.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Trunks steckte den Kopf hindurch. Hinter ihm war Son Goten.

"Du bist also doch bei Mama! Goten hat dich schon bei Dende gesucht weil er glaubte du lernst wieder Namekianisch bei ihm", sagte Trunks grinsend, "Papa will eine Weile selbst trainieren also hat er uns zu dir geschickt!"

"Zu mir?", fragte Ruky überrascht.

Son Goten grinste breit: "Na ja eigentlich sagte er '_Und seht zu dass ihr auf den Unglücksraben achtet. Wir haben kaum noch Zensu übrig!_' Und damit meint er wohl das wir dich beschäftigen sollen."

"Das Vegeta Ouji-sama euch zu mir schickt!", entgegnete Ruky und hüpfte ihren Freunden entgegen.

"Bis später Mama, bis später kleiner Bruder!", sagte Trunks und zog Ruky wie gewöhnlich am Handgelenk hinter sich her und Son Goten folgte den beiden. Im Laufschritt kamen die drei vor Minami's und Minako's Zimmer zum Stehen. Son Goten klopfte ein Mal kurz an und Minako öffnete. Sie war allein und hatte gerade einen Stapel Bücher in den Schrank zurück gestellt. Chichi's Hausaufgaben wurden immer Umfangreicher, aber Minako tat es recht gern.

"Na wo ist denn Minami-san?", fragte Trunks als sie eingetreten waren. Minako lächelte bitter. Ruky spürte das irgend etwas nicht stimmte, aber noch sollte sich ihr dummes Gefühl nicht bestätigen.  
Minako antwortete dem Jungen etwas verloren: "Na ja Minami-chan ist ein bisschen weit zurück im Stoff. Und Chichi-san lässt sie nachsitzen und jetzt muss Minami-chan natürlich alles verpasste nach holen. Ich glaube Minami-chan sollte die Erlaubnis bekommen mit jemandem zu trainieren. Auch wenn es nur eine Stunde in der Woche wäre, es hilft ihr bestimmt. Zumal Minami-chan nicht den größten Elahn zum lernen hat."

Ruky nickte: "Ich kann Minami-chan sa verstehen. Aber Vegeta Ouji-sama hat es mir erklärt, die Krieger trainieren selbst um überleben zu können. Außerdem ..."

"Außerdem ist das Training gefährlich für junge hübsche Mädchen", warf Son Goten ein, "Selbst Ruky-chan lässt man nur trainieren weil sie Saiyajin Blut in sich hat. Ich verstehe Minami-san, aber ich finde sie sollte sich ein Beispiel an dir nehmen, Minako-chan!"

Von allen Seiten wurde Son Goten verwundert angesehen. Nur Minako sah etwas beschämt aus und errötete heftig.

"Goten-kun", kam es einsilbig von ihr.

Ruky kicherte. Es erinnerte sie ein bisschen an Trunks und sie selbst, nur das Minako wohl mit solchen Sachen besser umgehen konnte. Das Mädchen stand vom Boden auf und kramte in einer Kiste die ihre Eltern hinterher geschickt hatten.

"Da es Winter ist, schließlich ist es ja schin Anfang November, haben mir meine Mama und mein Papa ,eom Teeservice geschickt. Wenn ich eines sehr gut kann, dann Tee kochen. Stimmt's Ruky-chan?", erklärte Minako.

"Und ob. Ich hab mir das mal von Minako-chan zeigen lassen. Sie macht den besten Oolong Tee den ich kenne", antwortete Ruky.

"Ja, ich hab' versucht es dir bei zu bringen, aber es artete ein eine reine Katastrophe aus!", erklärte Minako während sie etwas Wasser in ihren Kännchen zum Kochen brachte, "Ruky-chan war in Hauswirtschaft auch nicht die aller Beste.Aber Minami-chan konnte ihr auch darin Recht geben."

"Tut mir leid dass ich ungeschickt war. Es war wirklich ein großes Durcheinander!", gab Ruky zu.

Trunks legte seine Arme um Ruky's Tallie und zog sie in seien Arme. Er wusste ganz genau das Ruky meistens rot anlief und sich am liebsten immer gleich wieder aus seinen Annäherungen befreit hätte. Gerade als Ruky wieder die Anzeichen machte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, meinte er: "Ich glaube das du irgendwann auch dieses ganze Zeug lernst. Es kommt aber auch gar nicht darauf an ob du kochen kannst oder stark bist. Ich meine, meine Mutter ist auch kein Superkrieger und trotzdem hat mein Papa sie sehr lieb. Weil sie nämlich einen guten Charakter hat!"

Minako hatte gerade die Teetassen verteilt als sie wieder das Wort ergriff: "Trunks-kun, sag mal wann wirst du denn deinen kleinen Bruder bekommen?"  
"Wieso kleiner Bruder?", fragte Ruky.

"Tja eigentlich kann er jeden Tag kommen!", meinte Trunks, der Ruky's Frage nicht richtig mit bekommen hatte. Son Goten bemühte sich also Ruky ihre Frage zu beantworten: "Weil Trunks-kun der Meinung ist, dass er einen kleinen Bruder bekommt, weil du ja schon als Mädchen für uns kämpfst."

"Warum sollte denn nicht noch ein Mädchen zur Gruppe Z gehören?", fragte Ruky.

"Eigentlich ist es ja auch geal ob ich nun eine kleine Schwester oder einen kleinen Burder bekomme, ich bin dann kein Einzelkind mehr", sagte Trunks grinsend.

Er hatte Ruky schon am ersten Tag erzählt, dass er gern einen älteren Bruder gehabt hätte, wie Son Goten, aber da er der erste Sohn seiner Eltern war, würde er auch gern ein älterer Bruder sein wollen. Ruky fand den Gedanken Geschwister zu haben auch nicht schlecht. Natürlich war das Gefühl schon da, einer Familie anzugehören wenn sie an die Gruppe Z dachte, aber sie meinte damit eher echte Blutsverwandtschaft.

Gemeinsam gingen die vier dann zum Abendessen. Minami war auch schon in die Halle gekommen. Sie saß bereits bei einer Tasse rotem Tee und sah ziemlich übel gelaunt aus.

"Minami-chan! Hast du es überlebt?", fragte Minako.

"Ich würde wohl kaum hier sitzen, oder? Hattest du wenigstens eine angenehme Zeit?", erkundigte sich Minami giftig.

Son Goten, der noch immer bei Minako stand mischte sich nun ein: "Meinst du vor oder nach Minako-chan's riesigen Hausaufgabenberg? Sie muss genauso viel lernen wie su, Minami-san! Aber sie hat halt täglich etwas dafür getan."  
"Goten-kun, hör bitte auf, Minami-chan ist nur müse. Ich weiß ja das du's nur gut meinst, aber versetz' dich mal in sie hinein", bemühte sich das Mädchen den Streit zu schlichten.

Ruky ging an der Reihe von Kriegern, die schon am Tisch saßen vorbei. Auch Vegeta war schon da. Ruky hatte es gern an ihm vorbei zu gehen wenn er gerade erst im Bad gewesen war. Er hatte dann etwas vertrautes an sich, das sie sich aber nicht erklären konnte. Wie immer setzte sie sich neben Piccolo. Neben ihrer anderen Seite war Trunks, wie gewöhnlich. Warum sie seine Nähe kaum noch aushielt und trotzdem so sehr brauchte wusste sie nicht, sie konnte ihn kaum ansehen ohne rot zu werden. Ruky beobachtete diesen Zustand schon seit einiger Zeit. Spätestens aber nach Trunks' Hilfe bei ihrem verpatzten Training.

Eigentlich hatte sie nach zwei Stullen keinen Hunger mehr, aber Piccolo hätte das wieder misstrauisch gemacht und somit zwang sie sich etwas mehr zu essen, damit sie wenigstens annähernd auf den natürlichen Stand des Nahrungskonsumes eines Saiyajins kam. Trunks stand vom Tisch auf und wandte sich noch an Ruky:  
"Ich werd' erst 'ne Weile später zum Spielen kommen. Ich hab vorher noch etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen."

Ruky nickte stimm und beendete ebenfalls ihr Abendessen und stand von ihrem Platz auf. Sie ging mit langsamen Schritten auf Minako zu, obwohl ihr eigentlich zum Rennen zu mute war. Minami gab ihr wie so oft ein eher unangenehmes Gefühl. Ruky räusperte sich leise und sagte: "Du Minako-chan? Kann ich vielleicht unter vier Augen mit dir sprechen?"

Minako blickte fragend zu Minami und diese nickte und stand von ihrem Platz aus.

"An mir soll's nicht liegen. Senpai Gohan will mir sowieso noch Nachhilfe geben!", erklärte sie und machte sich auf. Ruky sah ihrer Freundin verloren hinterher während Minako allmählich die Geduld zu verlieren schien.

"Meine Güte dann soll sie doch wieder nach Hause gehen!", meckerte Minako, "Sie kann's nicht lassen obwohl sie gant genau weiß das es dir nicht so gut geht!"

"Na ja, das ist etwas übertrieben, oder? Ich bin nicht krank und ich fühle mich frisch wie ein Fisch im Wasser!", warf Ruky ein.  
Minako schüttelte den Kopf und nahm Ruky an die Hand. Sie vebeugte sich mit einem "_Gouchisou-sama_" und verabschiedete sich damit von der Gruppe.

"Von wegen! Guck mal in den Spiegel wenn Trunks-kun nicht in der Nähe ist und dir etwas Farbe in's Gesicht zaubern kann. Dann siehst du nämlich aus wie eine Leiche!", sagte Minako lächelnd und spielte ziemlich streng. Die beiden betraten Minako's Zimmer und Ruky bekam sofort wieder einen Tee in die Hand.  
"Was ist denn los? Worüber möchtest du sprechen?", fraget sie und musterte Ruky gründlich. Es schien als ob es Ruky wirklich zu drücken schien und sie wirkte etwas nervös. Bei solchen Sachen konnte Ruky wirklich lange um den heißen Brei herum reden und wenn sie nicht genau wüsste, dass Minako es oft beim Namen annte, dann hätte Ruky es auch dieses Mal wieder getan.  
Ruky setzte sich zu Minako auf das Bett und seufzte tief.

"Die Sache ist die, ich weiß nicht genau wieso ich mich plötzlich so anders verhalte. Vielleicht kannst du mir da helfen!", antwortete Ruky schließlich.

"Tja, ich kann's ja mal versuchen. Und wenn ich dir nicht helfen kann, dann musste du es bei Piccolo-san oder bei Bulma-san probieren!", entgegnete Minako bestimmt und sah wie immer ernst aus. Das mochte Ruky sehr an Minako. Sie nahm die Probleme die ihre Freunde hatten ernst und versuchte ihnen ajtiv zu helfen und zu unterstützen.

Wieder seufzte Ruky und rang mit sich die Worte heraus zu bringen: "Seit einiger Zeit ist es komisch wenn ich mit Trunks-san zutun habe. Wenn ich ihm in die Augen sehe, dann werde ich rot und kann nicht mehr vernünftig mit ihm reden. Schlimmer ist es sogar, wenn er mich in den Arm nimmt. Das macht er doch schon seit Ewigkeiten und das hab' ich auch gern aber..."

Minako musste anfangen zu lachen. Ruky saß so verloren und beim Gedanken an trunks rot angelaufen da, dass sich das Mädchen nicht mehr zusammen reißen konnte. Und das Schlimmste war, dass Ruky wirklich keine Ahnung zu haben schien was Sache war.

"Entschuldige bitte. Du weißt wirklich nicht was los ist?", fragte Minako und wartete nur noch auf ein bestätigendes Nicken, "Das Einzige was mit dir nicht stimmt, Ruky-chan, ist dass du dich in Trunks-kun verliebt hast. Und dass du dich jetzt kaum noch richtig mit ihm unterhalten kannst liegt auch nur daran, dass du nicht weißt wie er für dich empfindet. In dieser Sache jeden Falls!"

Ruky hatte Minako mit zunehmend erschrockener Miene angesehen und ihre Gesichtsfarbe sah einer Tomate doch schon recht ähnlich.

"Aber Minako-chan, das geht doch nicht, ich kann mir doch nicht einfallen lassen mich in Trunks-san zu verlieben. Das kann es nicht sein!", bestritt Ruky hektisch.

Minako lächelte: "Dagegen kannst du nichts tun. Ganz ehrlich wenn du Trunks-kun gehörst, dann ist es nun einmal so. Glaubst du, dass du dich währtest, wenn Trunks-kun dich küsste? Oder es auch nur versuchte?"

"N-nein", entgegnete Ruky vorsichtig, "Aber ... d-du sagst ihm doch nichts?"

"Sehe ich so aus, als ob ich alles gleich ausplaudern würde?", fragte Minako.

Ruky schüttelte den Kopf. Minako's Art die Dinge beim Namen zu nennen hatte Ruky jetzt zugesetzt. An Liebe hatte sie wirklich nicht gedacht und sie war sich auch gar nicht so sicher ob sie wirklich Liebe für Trunks empfand. Aber das würde sie schon noch herausfinden. Gegen zehn Uhr wurde Ruky auch schon von Trunks abgeholt. Sie fühlte sich matte nachdem sie so schockiert wurde. Trunks bemerkte Ruky's Stille.

Der nächste Tag war für Ruky wieder einer derer, die gut und gerne nicht ganz so hektisch hätte sein müssen. Zwar war der Tag einer der langweiligen an denen sie nicht trainieren durfte, aber dafür lernte sie wieder mit Dende Namekianisch. Nach dem Essen leistete Ruky Bulma Gesellschaft. Vegeta war wie immer nach dem Essen ein wenig trainieren.  
Ruky saß still bei Bulma, irgendwie hatte sie sich kaum auf irgendetwas richtig konzentrieren können.

"Ruky-chan? Geht es dir nicht gut? Du bist so still...", fragte die Frau besorgt.

"Was? Nein! ... Nein ich frag' mich da nur was!", antwortete Ruky.

Bulma blickte Ruky fragend an: "Und was?"

"Ja also ... Du liebst doch Vegeta Ouji-sama? Wie ist das denn, wenn man jemanden liebt?", wollte das Mädchen wissen.

Bulma war schon etwas überrascht, antwortete aber mit einem warmen Lächeln: "Tja, du weißt das du in jemanden verliebt bistm wenn deine letzten Gedanken des Tages dieser Person gelten und die ersten wenn du am nächsten wieder erwachst. Das sind nur die ersten Anzeichen, dass du dich wirklich in jemanden verliebt hast. Aber wenn du der Person noch näher sein willst, als es geht ... dann ist es komplett um dich geschehen."

"So ...", war das einzige was Ruky gerade so noch heraus bringen konnte. Ja, es stimmte schon, sie dachte ununterbrochen an Trunks. Nur letzteres konnte Ruky noch nicht begreifen. Wie konnte man einer Person denn noch näher sein wollen, wenn das gar nicht mehr möglich war?

"Ruky-chan, gibt es jemanden den du liebst?", fragte Bulma noch immer lächelnd.

Hastig schüttelte Ruky den Kopf: "Nein, ich doch nicht! Ich liebe niemanden! Ich glaube zu mindest das ich ihn nicht liebe. Wenn doch, hab' ich ein Problem!"

"Warum denn Probl...", begann Bulma aber ihr verschlug es gleich die Sprache, sie machte auf Ruky nicht gerade den Eindruck ganz okay zu sein. Ein schlimmer plötzlicher Schmerz hatte ohne Vorwarnung eingesetzt der Bulma dazu brachte sich zu setzen.

"Bulma-san was...?", fragte Ruky und sah erschrocken mit an wie eine Flüssigkeit an der jungen Frau herunter lief, Ruky geriet wohl noch mehr in Panik als ihr keine Antwort gegeben wurde, "Bulma-san was geschieht jetzt?"

"Nur keine Sorge! Hol' Chichi-san und sag ihr dass das Baby kommt!", antwortete Bulma mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen.

Ruky nickte: "Gut!"

Schnell lief das Mädchen aus dem Zimmer und die Treppe herunter. In der große Halle war Chichi nicht zu finden und im Gemeinschaftsraum war heute auch keiner. Jetzt hatte Ruky keinen Hinweis mehr darauf wo Chichii noch sein konnte. Un dwenn Ruky zurück zu Bulma ging würde sie vielleicht Ärger bekommen. Panik hate sich tief in Ruky's Brust gefressen. Nur noch mit dem Gedanken schnell Son Gohan zu finden, damit er Chichi bescheit geben konnte war in ihrem Kopf. Sonst wusste sie nicht, was sie machen sollte, die festung war einfah zu groß. Schnell rannte Ruky über die kalte Gartenwiese, die Luft brannte eisig in ihrer Lunge und ihre Beine wurden mit jedem Schritt weicher. Ruky verfluchte sich, dass sie nicht fitt war um auch nur einmal kurz in die Halle zu laufen. Ihr war zum erbrechen übel, aber sie stüzte in eine Halle. Endlich war sie angekommen und sah noch kurz wie Son Gokuu und dessen Sohn Son Gohan trainierten. Ruky hielt sich angestrengt die Brust zbd jezcgre so laut sie noch vermochte:  
"Hilfe ich muss Chichi-san finden. Bulma bekommt das Kind und ich weiß nicht wo Chichi-san ist..."

Ohne zu zögern rannte Son Gohan los und Ruky verschwand ebenfalls wieder aus der Halle, ehe Son Gokuu sie aufhalten konnte. Nein, so fertig war Ruky auch war, sie musste Vegeta finden. In der Halle, die er meißtens benutzte, fand sie ihn auch, allerdings war die Halle wo sie sich im Moment noch befand einige Meter entfernt. Schnell raste sie über das Gelände und riss die Tür zur Halle auf und ließ sich nicht viel von ihrer Müdigkeit anmerken und sagte mit lauter und kräftiger Stimme:

"**Vegeta Ouji-sama! Unterbrecht Euer Training. Ihr werdet gerade Vater!**"

Vegeta sha Ruky nur kurz an, sie blickte ihn toternst und dann bekam er ebenfalls das Laufen. Als der Prinz ihr den Rücken kehrte und sie nicht mehr sehen konnte atmete sie tief durch und gab sich erst einmal einen Hustenanfall hin.

"Ruky-chan!", sagte Trunks und musterte sie genau.

"Trunks-san! Ich dich gar nicht bemerkt, ich ... du solltest lieber auch zu sehen dass du zu deiner Mutter kommst", schnaufte Ruky noch immer.

Trunks riss Ruky gerade zu an sich: "Ich denke Mama hat genug Unterstützung. Im Moment mache ich mir Sorgen um dich. Komm ich bringe dich zurück zur Festung. Du siehst im Moment nicht gut aus."

Ruky's Gesicht wurde schlagartig heißer, sie spürte wie ihr Herz schneller schneller und stärker gegen ihre Brust schlug. Aber anstatt sich wie sonst an Trunks' Umarmung zu befreien, schloss sie ihre Arme um Trunks' Körper. Zum ersten Mal errötete auch der Junge und Ruky seufzte tief in seinen Armen.

"Mir geht's wieder gut. Die Panik hat sich noch nie so gut mit mir verstanden und als Bulma-san dann pltzlich Schmerzen bekam und meinte ich solle Chichi-san holen ... und ich sie dann nicht finden konnte...", erklärte sie.

"Aber jetzt ist ja alles wieder in Ordnung, komm", sagte Trunks und nahm Ruky an die Hand. Sie bemerkte wie rot er wurdem aber sie dachte sich nichts dabei. Sie ging stumm neben Trunks her und als sie endlich wieder in der festung waren und im Gemeinschaftsraum vorbei kamen, lief Son Goten ihnen entgegen.

"Bist du nicht bei deiner Mutter?", fragte er.

"Neh, ich glaube da wäre ich nur im Weg...", befüchtete Trunks.

"Wo war Chichi-san?", fragte Ruky.

"Im Unterrichtszimmer. Mit Minami-chan und mir", antwortete Minako.

"Gohan sagte du warst ziemlich durch den Wind. Geht's dir gut?", fragte Piccolo.

"Ja. Alles okay! Ich hatte genug Zeit um wieder runter zu kommen!", antwortete Ruky lächelnd und erhielt eines von Piccolo zurück.

Vegeta war in zwischen bei Bulma angekommen. Zumindest war er im Gang bis zu Tür gekommen und traf dort auf Son Gohan und C-18 die, die Tür zu bewachen schienen.

"Ist Bulma also da drin?", fragte Vegeta.

"Natürlich ist sie da drin, was glaubst du denn?", fragte C-18, "Das sie euer Kind im Flur bekommt?"

"Juuhachi Gou-san!", versuchte Son Gohan die Situation zu retten.

Vegeta schob sich an der jungen Cyborgfrau vorbei, doch diese hielt den Prinzen fest.

"Was soll das? Lass mich los, Blechschnalle!", knurrte Vegeta und packte C-18 am Kragen.

"Vegeta-san meine Mutter hat darum gebeten das du draußen wartest. Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber sie glaubte aus irgendeinem Grund das du nur Panik schiebst und das es niemandem nützen würde. Bulma war anscheinend auch lieber!", entgegnete Son Gohan der schon ein Blutbad vorraus sah.

Aber so schlimm wurde es nicht. C-18 hatte den Eindruck den Prinzen noch nie so zahm erlebt zu haben. Der Prinz der Saiyajins blickte einsichtig lächelnd auf den Boden, es gelang aber keine Entschuldigung über deine Lippen. Stattdessen setzte er sich neben Son Gohan auf den Boden.

"Ich hätte es mir eigentlich denken können. Ich war bei Trunks' Geburt auch nicht wirklich anwesend. Ich hab vor Nervosität trainiert. Und jetzt bekommt sie unser Zweites ... Wie die Zeit vergeht...", sagte Vegeta und hörte sich fast schon sentimental an.

"Zu der Zeit warst du nicht im Weltall und hast nach meinem Vater gesucht?", fragte Son Gohan.

"Nein. Ich wäre ja schön blöd gewesen. Hey, bald ist Neujahr, was schenkst du deiner kleinen Freundin?", wollte Vegeta wissen.

C-18 wurde hellhörig. Son Gohan sah im Gesicht aus wie rosa Zuckerwatteund blickte auf den Teppich.

"Du meinst Videl-san?", kam es von Son Gohan, "Das weiß ich noch gar nicht so richtig. Mal sehen..."  
Vegeta grinste, da hatte er Son Gohan mal an einer richtigen Stelle getroffen.

Dann endlich ging die Tür auf und Chichi trat heraus. Vegeta sah zu ihr auf, es waren bereits Stunden vergangen, aber er war geduldig sitzen geblieben ohne mit C-18 oder Son Gohan zu streiten. Chichi lächelte den Prinzen freudig an und meinte:

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, hochwohl geborener Orinz der Saiyajins."

"Ach komm hör' auf zu spinnen, wie geht's Bulma?", fragte er gleich.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. An beiden ist alles dran und so wie es sein soll. Deine Tochter ist ein ganzz süßes Ding, Vegeta!", antwortete Chichi und konnte gerade noch sehen wie der Prinz zu Bulma stürzte und sie in einen Kuss verwickelte. Chichi grinste und wandte sich an Son Gohan: "Würdest du bitte Trunks bescheit sagen?"

"Na klar!", stimmte Son Gohan zu.

Vegeta sah sich seine Tochter genau an. Sie war sicher Bulma sehr ähnlich. Auf jeden Fall hatte sie schon jetzt die Augen ihrer Mutter. Bulma sah fertig aus, genau wie das Kind in ihren Armen war ihr nach Schlaf zu mute.

"Hast du entschieden wie die Kleine heißen soll?", fragte Vegeta.

Bulma lächelte: "Ich dachte, wir nennen sie Bra. Wenn dir nicht etwas besseres eingefallen ist..."  
"Nein. Keinen Namen von mir, das endet nur in einem saiyajinischen", meinte Vegeta.

Son Gohan war in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen und alle starrten ihn voller Erwartung an. Der Junge erhob also die Stimme: "Trunks-kun, du hast eine Schwester. Ich denke, du solltest jetzt zu deinen Eltern gehen."

Trunks sprang auf und zog Ruky am Handgelenk hinter sich her.

"Tr-Trunks-san! Warte! Warte bitte! I-ich kann doch nicht einfach mit! Bulma-san und Vegeta Ouji-sama wollen dir deine Schwester vorstellen!", rief Ruky ihm zu, aber der Junge hörte nicht hin. Er stoppte erst wieder als er C-18 und Chichi sah.

"Ah, Trunks-kun! Deine Eltern warten schon!", meinte Chichi und so ging Trunks zu Bulma, Vegeta und seiner kleinen Schwester.

"Na, Trunks? Willst du Bra-chan hallo sagen?", fragte Bulma und hielt Trunks sas Mädchen hin. Trunks musste beim Anblick seiner kleinen Schwester lächeln. Dieses kleine Mädchen hatte ihn zumindest jetzt schon gefangen.

"So klein! Ist die süß! Bra-chan, ich bin dein großer Bruader und werde auf dich aufpassen!", meinte er und grinste das kleine Bündel an.

Vegeta sah sich um: "Wo hast du denn unser kleines Prinzesschen gelassen?"

"Ruky-chan ist zu schüchtern um her zu kommen. Du weißt doch wie sie ist!", antwortete Trunks.  
Vegeta schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und ging zu Ruky, sie wusste gar nicht was geschah als sie sich plötzlich auf Vegeta's Arm wieder fand. Sie nahm sofort wieder eine rote Gesichtsfarbe an.

"Willst du dir die kleine nicht auch ansehen?", fragte er.

"Doch gern, aber ich dachte ... d-die Familie sollte ... und Bulma-san ist sicher auch müde!", antwortete Ruky.

"Aber du gehörst doch praktisch zu uns, Tamanegi-chan", sagte Vegeta und drückte dem Mädchen einen Kuss auf die Stirn und setzte sie neben Trunks, der seine kleine Schwester im Arm hielt.

"Bra-chan? Mann ist sie süß! Bestimmt wird sie eine solche schöne und stolze Kriegerin wie der Vater!", meinte sie.

Ende Kapitel 17, fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 18: Ein frohes neues Jahr

_Nachwort Kapitel 17:_

_So Leute, es ist endlich raus. Ruky ist in Trunks verliebt. Ich finde es wurde auch langsam Zeit dass sie sich das eingesteht. Ich dachte das ihre Gefühle zu ihm wirklich langsam so angewachsen sind, dass sie so etwas wie Liebe für ihn empfindet. Vielleicht ist das noch nicht wirklich ernst, weil die beiden ja noch so klein sind, aber immer hin ein Anfang.  
Und Bra? Ich finde Vegeta's Reaktion einfach nur nieldich. Und das er Ruky auch dazu holt. Langsam wird die Verbindung zwischen Ruky und Vegeta auch etwas stärker. Oh Mann, das die beiden aber auch wirklich lange brauchen.  
Na dann Leute ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen._


	18. Ein fröhliches neues Jahr!

**Kapitel 18:  
Ein fröhliches neues Jahr!**

**新年をめでとうございます！**

Wie Vegeta schon bemerkte rückte Silvester näher. Ruky und Trunks waren oft bei Bulma und Bra. Inzwischen hatte sich Ruky wieder voll und ganz erholt und endlich hatte sie wieder Farbe im Gesicht.  
Minako wurde zu Silvester zu ihren Eltern gebracht, ebenso wie Minami. Son Goten fand es schade Minako ihr Geschenk nicht rechtzeitig geben zu können. Aber Trunks fand später noch eine schöne Gelegenheit seinen besten Freund zu trösten. Für Ruky war es das erste Silvester an dem sie auch Geschenkke bekam und obwohl sie noch einen Tag zuvor so aufgeregt war, schlief sie selbst um neun Uhr noch und Trunks musste sie wecken.

"Hey du Schlafmütze, was hast du jetzt davon Nachts so lange auf zu bleiben. Und jetzt kannst du nicht mal mehr aufstehen. Es ist so weit, na los!", sagte Trunks bedächtig leise. Ruky erwachte beim KLang seiner Stimme sofort und ihre Sicht besserte sich langsam wieder.

"Trunks-san! Gu-guten Morgen!", sagte sie mit aufgerissenen Augen, denn Trunks war schon wieder einmal zu ihr hochgeklettert und nun über sie gebeugt. Er lächelte ihr freundlich entgegen. Das war nicht das erste Mal, dass er das tat, aber immerhin hatte sie bis vor ein paar Monaten noch nicht gewusst dass sie sich bis über beide Ohren in ihn verlieben würde. Und erstrecht nicht vermutet hätte sie, dass sie sich wünschte ihn nie wieder los lassen zu müssen.

Trunks sah Ruky fragend an: "Was ist jetzt? Willst du den ganzen Tag verschlafen? Wir müssen heute auch nit trainieren und noch dazu: wir kriegen Geschenke!"

"Ich würde gern aufstehen, aber du lässt mich ja nicht!", antwortete Ruky und beobachtete wie Trunks auf einmal rot anlief, "Geh' runter von mir, dann steh ich auf!"

Trunks schluckte hart und kletterte die Lieter herunter, Ruky hatte ihn da gerade ganz schön dran gekriegt. Das Mädchen setzte sich auf und sah Trunks von oben an.

"Ist etwas?", fragte sie.

"Nein. Hey, hab ich eigentlich schon gesagt, dass ich Goten heute erste einmal zu Minako-chan fliege?", fragte der Junge.

Ruky kam herunter und verkroch sich kurz ins Badezimmer um sich umzuziehen. Von dort aus antwortete sie: "Weißt du wo Minako-chan wohnt?"

"Klar, ich hab mir ihre Adresse geben lassen. Du hast ja schließlich auch mitbekommen wie niedergeschlagen Goten ist. Kann ich gar nicht nachvollziehen, Minako-chan kommt doch Morgen Abend wieder!", antwortete Trunks.

Ruky und er machten sich auf den Weg nach unten um zum Frühstück zu gehen.

"Goten.kun ist in Minako-chan verliebt. Hast du das noch gar nicht bemerkt?", fragte sie.

Der Junge war starr stehen geblieben. Ruky hatte es gerade laut und deutlich ausgesprochen, Son Goten war in Minako verliebt. Ein Wort das ihn in letzter Zeit wie eine Klette verfolgte. Es blieb offenbar einfach an ihm kleben. Er wusste ja dass Son Goten die kleine Minako "sehr gern" oder "sehr lieb" hatte und mit dieser Wortwahl hätte er auch gut leben können ohne sich furchtbar darüber zu erschrecken. Und Ruky hatte "er ist in sie verliebt" so direkt, aber dennoch mit süßem Unterton ausgesprochen, das er fanst hinten über gekippt wäre. Schnell fasste er sich aber wieder und begleitete Ruky nach unten.

"Goten ist also in sie verliebt? Weißt du wie sie darüber denkt? Nicht das er bald getröstet werden muss... Darin bin ich nicht so gut...", sagte er und setzte sich neben Ruky an den Tisch. Das Mädchen lächelte und antwortete ihm dann:  
"Na ja, ich glaube da brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen zu machen, ich habe zwar nicht wirklich mit Minako-chan darüber gesprochen, aber ich habe da ein gutes Gefühl."

Piccolo sah Ruky aus dem Augenwinkel an. Er hatte das Gespräch vielleicht nicht ganz mitbekommen, aber er konnte sich einiges zusammen reimen.

"Trunks-san! Komm aber rechtzeitig zur Festung zurück, ja? Sonst langweile ich mich noch! Und es ist ja sowieso besser wenn Goten-kun sie allein besucht...", sagte Ruky.

"Ja keine Sorge!", antwortete der Junge.

"Wohin?", wollte der andere Junge wissen, er kam auch endlich zum Frühstück.

Trunks grinste seinen besten Freund an: "Ich fliege mit dir zu Minako-chan. Man kann sich ja wirklich nicht mit ansehen wie du dich abquälst!"

"Was? Das machst du? Du hast dir echt Minako-chan's Adresse geholt?", fragte Son Goten ungläubig.

"Na logisch! Undn am besten beeilen wir uns mit dem Essen, weil ich nicht zu spät wieder zu Hause sein möchte. Für mich ist heute Ruky-chan am wichtigsten, genau wie Minako-chan für dich!", meinte Trunks und Ruky wurde schlagartig scharlachrot.

Und dann waren Trunks und Son Goten auch schon auf dem Weg in die große Hauptstadt Toukyou um Minako und ihrer Familie einen Besuch abzustatten.

Ruky nahm inzwischen noch einen Kaffee am Frühstückstisch und hatte das Gefühl als ob ihr Herz nicht mehr den nötigen Platz in ihrer Brust hatte.

"Du trinkst Kaffee?", fraget Piccolo.

"Ja. Manchmal schon wenn ... wenn ich ein bisschen runter kommen muss", antwortete Ruky und blickte worsichtig zu Vegeta, dieser war allerdings mit dem Essen beschäftigt.

Piccolo grinste und gab Ruky einen kleinen klaps auf den Kopf: "Ich glaube deinen Kaffee nimmst du jetzt mit und dann gehen wir mal zu Dende und ... reden ein bisschen."

"Okay", sagte Ruky und folgte Piccolo mit zu seinem und Dende's Zimmer.

Dende war gerade dabei ein Geschenk einzupacken, aber er unterbrach das Schreiben einer Karte und wandte sich zu den beiden: "Hey ihr beiden, was macht ihr soo früh ... Kaffee trinken?"

"Nur ich", antwortete Ruky, stellte ihre Tasse auf einen kleinen Tisch ab und sprang Dende entgegen. Fast hätte sie den Namekianer mit ihrer stümischen Umarmung umgerissen.

"Ruky-chan!", sagte Dende und blickte in das strahlende Gesicht des Mädchens.

Piccolo grinste: "In letzter Zeit hat sie ja auch ihre gesammte Zeit in der Trainingshalle und bei Bra-chan verbracht. Manchmal befürchte ich sie vergisst uns."

"Piccolo-san ich muss ganz viel Training aufholen und ich muss stärker werden. Und diese Rasierscheiben Technik ist auch nocht nicht ganz perfekt und...", erklärte Ruky, doch Piccolo warf ein: "Und du lässt dich durch spezielle Gefühle ablenken."

es schien so als ob Piccolo da einen empfindlichen Nerv getroffen hatte, sie wurde plötzlich unheimlich still und lief wieder einmal rot an. Wahrscheinlich sah jeder Blinde mit einem Krückstock das etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte. Und wieder wurde ihr beim Gedanken an Trunks ganz anders zu mute.

"Hab ich also ins Schwarze getroffen?", fragte Piccolo.

Dende drückte Ruky an sich und sah Piccolo drohend an: "Was meinst du denn? Ist Ruky-chan etwa immer noch nicht ganz gesund?"

"Doch, doch, Dende! Es ist alles in Ordnung mit mir. Ich bin in letzter Zeit nur ein bisschen verwirrt", entgegnete Ruky, "aber das man mir das so leicht anmerkt.."

"Nein ich habe es dir nicht so einfach angesehen. Es wunderte mich nur das du immer so merkwürdig auf Trunks reagierst. Egal wann er in deiner Nähe ist verhälst du dich so als ob du irgendwas verstecken müsstest. Als ob du Geheimnisse hast!", erklärte der ältere Namekianer.

"Dir kann ich es ja sagen. Und Dende natürlich auch. Ihr seid ja schließlich meine Freunde oder...", sagte Ruky und spürte wie der jüngere Namekianer ihr ermutigend auf den Rücken klopfte, "ich hab' gemerkt das ich in Trunks-san verliebt bin. Hals über Schwanz habe ich mich einfach so in ihn verliebt. Ich konnte einfach nichts dagegen tun."

"Dagegen kannst du dich nicht wehren. Warum auch? Du musst es Trunks sagen!", meinte Dende.

"Nein. Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht weiß was er über mich denkt ... ich kann mich sowieso nicht auf etwas einlassen. Na ja ... falls so etwas in meinem Alter überhaupt möglich ist ... Ich kann einfach nicht weil Trunks-san der Sohn des Prinzen ist und ... Und ich denke Vegeta Ouji-sama sieht mich nicht mal als einen richtigen Saiyajin an.. Er wird es mir nie erlauben!", meinte Ruky.

Piccolo grinste: "Das habe ich mir ebenfalls gedacht. Du und der Prinz Vegeta. Er weiß doch schließlich selbst wie das ist!"

"Genau!", bekräftigte Dende, "Er hat an eigenem Leibe erfahren wie es ist, wenn man sich verliebt. Außerdem merkst du doch, dass diese Situation dir nicht gut tut."

"Ich weiß nicht ob das so schlau ist. Außerdem ist Trunks-san mein bester Freund. Was denkt er denn von mir wenn ich ihm sage, dass ich ihn liebe? Ich meine, vielleicht geht's ja vorrüber, man verliebt sich nicht alle Tage in seinen besten Freund also...", meinte Ruky.

Piccolo beschloss, dass es besser sein würde das Thema zu wechseln. Nicht das er es nicht schon früher schon mal in Betracht gezogen hatte. Er fühlte sich für Ruky verantwortlich und wollte ihr ein guter Freund sein, aber wie alle Saiyajins war Ruky in gewisser Hinsicht dickköpfig.

Trunks und Son Goten waren inzwischen auf dem Weg zu Minako. Die Stadt an sich war ruhig für japanische Verhältnisse. Am Silvestertag waren die geschäfte geschlossen. So was kam in Japan selten genug vor, aber dieses Fest war nun einmal das bedeutenste und wichtigste im Land.  
"Trunks-kun, wie bist du auf die Idee gekommen?", fragte Son Goten.

"Ganz einfach, ich dachte du würdest mal sehen wollen wie man als normal Sterblicher in dieser Zeit lebt. Und gespannt bin ich auch auf Minako-chan's Eltern!", antwortete der Ältere.

Son Goten war überrascht: "Warum denn das? Na ja, aber lange bleibst du ja sowieso nicht, du musst ja zu deiner Ruky-chan."

"Ja schon", stimmte Trunks zu, "Aber ich hab' 'ne Tasse Tee mit eingerechnet. Du kennst doch Minako-chan! Sie ist richtig wohl erzogen gegen uns Rüpel - Saiyajins! Da muss ich wenigstens noch auf einen Tee bleiben."

"Meinst du?", fragte Son Goten mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

"Ja, allerdings. Außerdem macht Minako-chan den besten Oolong Tee, den ich kenne!", entgegnete er seinem Freund und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Die beiden landeten auf einer Straße und Trunks sah sich ein Straßenschild an, er seufzte: "Dieses Land und seine fehlenden Straßennamen. Goten, kannst du Minako-chan aufspüren?"

Der andere Junge nickte: "Jopp, Wir scheinen hier richtig zu sein!"

"Sehr schön. Sie sagte ihr Haus ist das einzige mit einem großen Vorgarten...", erklärte Trunks.

So Goten sah sich um und zeigte auf ein Gebäude, das ganz aus Holz gebaut war und tatsächlich, es hatte einen beträchtlichen Vorhof: "Sieh mal, das hier wird's sein!"

Trunks sah seinen Freund entgeistert an: "Goten, das da ist ein Ryokan und kein Haus in dem normale Menschen wohnen...weißt du was das ist, ein Ryokan?"

"Aber...", wiedersprach Son Goten.

Gerade als Trunks es selbst einmal versuchen wollte, kam auch schon Minako auf die beiden Saiyajin Jungen zu gelaufen und sie rief: "Trunks-kun! Goten-kun! Hier drüben!"

Trunks fiehl fast nach hinten über als er Minako in einem Kimono und diesen merkwürdigen Holzschlappen sah, sie hatte ihre Haare brav hoch gesteckt, benahm sich aber wie immer. Sie fiehl erst Trunks und dann Son Goten, den es fast auf den Boden riss, um den Hals.

"Ihr habt mich also gefunden!", sagte sie.

"Ja", antwortete Trunks noch immer etwas überrascht und fuhr fort, "Besitzt deine Familie ein Ryokan?"

"Genau. Aber ich dachte, wenn ich euch sage wo ich wohne, dann verwechselt ihr das noch wie Gokuu-san und glaubt, es sei eine Vogelart die man braten kann!", antwortete Minako und nahm die beiden Jungs mit sich. Dabei sagt esie schon, das sie beide brauchte um ihre Eltern zu frieden zu stellen und wenigstens darin fühlte sich Trunks bestätigt.

Minako's Eltern sagen freundlich aus, und das waren sie auch. Son Goten und Trunks fühlten sich etwas unwohl dabei über die Schwänze zu flunkern, aber es war sicherer für die Menschen. In vielerlei Hinsicht sogar. Schnell saßen sie alle an einem kleinen Tisch auf dem Boden zu einer schönen warmen Tasse grünem Tee.

"Und ihr geht mit Minako-chan in eine Klasse?", fragte ihr Vater.

"Nicht direkt", entgegnete Trunks, "Wir sind in der sportbetonten Abteilng der Schule."

"Was nicht heißt, dass wir nicht lesen und schreiben können!", warf Son Goten mit ein.

Minako's Eltern grinsten. Die beiden Saiyajins im Doppelpack wirkten nun mal wie ein Komiker Duo.

Trunks setzte seine Teetasse ab und meinte dann: "Ich möchte nicht unhöflich erscheinen, aber ich muss schnell wieder zurück zum Internat. Unsere Freundin, Ruky-chan, wartet bestimmt schon und ich habe ihr versprochen rechtzeitig wieder zu kommen."

Minako's Mutter sah den Jungen verwirrt an: "Tachikawa Ruky-san?"

Minako nickte: "Schagfertiger war sie schon immer mit Fäusten als mit zahlen."  
"So, dann ist sie also auch dorthin verschwunden!", kam es vom Vater.

Trunks nickte und stand auf, Minako tat es ihm gleich und fragte: "Bekäme ich vielleicht noch einen kurzen Moment?"

"Musst du mit mir über was reden?", fragte Trunks und bekam ein Nicken als Antwort. Also stimmte er ihr zu und beide gingen schon einmal vor die Tür. Minako sah ernst aus, was Trunks ganz schön nervös machte. Es war nämlich eigentlich nie der Fall, dass Minako toternst aussah. Auch nicht, wenn sie ein ernstes Thema ansprach.

"Hab ich was ausgefressen?", fragte Trunks unsicher.

"Nein, keine Sorge!", entgegnete Ruky, "Es geht einfach nur um Ruky-chan."

"Um Ruky-chan?", wiederholte Trunks überrascht.

Minako nickte und lächelte nur: "Ja, weil sie meine beste Freundin ist. Da hielt ich es für meine Pflich mal nach zu fragen, was du von ihr hältst. Nachdem ihr sowieso schon so viel Zeit mit einander verbracht habt..."

"Was ich von Ruky-chan halte? Sie ist meine beste Freundin! Ich will sie beschützen!", antwortete der Junge.

"Du hast sie also gern?", fragte Minako.

"Natürlich! Das weißt du doch bestimmt auch so, oder?", fragte Trunks, "Ich meine, das musstest du doch bestimmt nicht erst aus meiner Nase ziehen, oder?"

"Nein, aber Ruky-chan hat dich sehr gern. Sie hat dich sogar sehr, sehr lieb und du bedeutest ihr viel! Vielleicht hat sie dir das auch schon mal gesagt, aber so wie ich sie kenne tut sie das nicht so einfach!", meinte Minako.

"Ruky-chan bedeutet mir auch viel! Ist doch wohl klar, oder? Wer würde sie nicht gern ganz für sich haben?", fragte Trunks lächelnd.

Minako sah zu Trunks auf: "Aha! Liebst du sie vielleicht?"

"**WAS?**", brach es aus dem Jungen. Damit hatte er jetzt wirklich nicht gerechnet. Warum fragte Minako so etwas?

In der Festung Ex gab es wirklich noch Wunder. Wer hätte gedacht das Vegeta festliche Lieder kannte und diese auch noch summte...

Auf jeden Fall überraschte es Ruky, die wieder mal bei ihm und Bra war. Sie saß auf dem Boden und beobachtete Vegeta, wie er versuchte noch eine letzte Lichterkette an zubringen. Bulma war währenddessen in der Küche um Chichi dabei zu helfen einen Kuchen zu backen. Sie hatte Vegeta und Ruky darum gebeten auf Bra aufzupassen und wenn sie weinte, dann sollte es Bulma sofort mitgeteilt werden. Also saß Ruky stumm auf dem Boden und sah Vegeta zu.

"Fehlt dir was? Ich habe seit einiger Zeit das Gefühl, dass du nicht ganz auf der Höhe bist. Was ist los mit dir?", wollte der Prinz wissen.  
Ruky hatte Glück das Vegeta ihr erschrockenes Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Es vergingen einige Sekunden bevor sie antworten konnte:

"Eigentlich ist es nichts besonderes. Ich habe mich nur andauernd gefragt wie es auf dem Planeten Bejiita zu ging. Ich kenne meinen Planeten gar nicht und das finde ich schade. Bulma-san hat mir zwar gesagt, dass wir Saiyajins nur grausame Dinge getan haben, aber ich will mehr wissen!"

Es war zwar eine notdürftige Ausrede, aber dennoch eine gerlungene Entschuldigung mehr über Saiyajins und Bejiita-sei heraus zu finden. Niemand hatte ihr viel sagen können, Vegeta schien der einzige der Gruppe Z zu sein, der noch bewusst etwas von diesem Planeten wusste. Vegeta garre sie Kette befestigt und kam auf Ruky zu, er machte einen nicht besonders glücklichen Eindruck, so dass Ruky vom Boden aufstand und ein paar Schritte zurück wich. Plötzlich önderte sich seine finstere Miene und sein Lächeln sah schon beinahe gequält aus.

"Und sie haben Recht. Selbst du hast Angst vor mir!", meinte Vegeta und kniete sich hin, so dass er das Mödchen auf Augenhöhe hatte, "Bejiita-sei war einmal reich bevölkert, mit stolzen und mächtigen Kriegern, aber ich kenne meinen Planeten auch nur unter der Herrschaft von Freezer. Dieser Tyrann hat den Saiyajins für sich kämpfen lassen. Dank uns hat er tausende von Planeten erobern können und wir haben die Bevölkerungen der Planeten einfach ausgelöscht weil Freezer sie nicht gebrauchen konnte.  
Aber wir Saiyajins, Tamanegi-chan, haben trotz allem noch ein bisschen Herz im Leibe gehabt. Eine Familie hielt immer zusammen. Jedes einzelne Mitglied wurde von allen geliebt. Wenn zwei Saiyajins geheiratet haben, dann blieben sie für immer zusammen. Es hieß das sich ein Saiyajin nur ein einziges Mal wirklich verlieben kann. Eine unsterbliche Liebe war das.  
Und das Volk liebte seinen König. Mein Vater war ein gerechter König auch wenn er manchmal ungehalten und heftig reagierte. Und weil er sein Volk vefreien und mich beschützen wollte, wurde er von Freezer umgebracht..."

Während Vegeta ihr das alles erzählte, wurde Ruky immer bewusster, dass Vegeta bei diesen Thema wohl schmerzhafte Einnerungen durchleben musste und Ruky tat es weh ihren Prinzen so zu sehen. Wovon er da erzählte beeindruckte sie ziemlich, aber es machte sie so traurig, dass ihr die Tränen ins Gesicht fiehlen. Vegeta sah sie forschend an, so leicht war es, sie traurig zu machen.

"Jetzt wein' doch nicht gleich! Du kannst ja nichts mehr dagegen tun, du warst ja nicht mal geboren als der Planet zerstört wurde!", meinte Vegeta und wischte der kleinen Ruky die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Zwangsläufig musste Ruky wieder an die Nacht denken, in der Vegeta's Aura erloschen war, seine beruhigenden sanften Bewegungen ließen sie aber noch schrecklicher erzittern. Vegeta sah verloren aus, in solchen Situationen wusste er nicht was zutun war. Bulma hätte ihn gut zurecht weisen können, aber sie war im Moment nicht hier um ihm zu helfen. Vorsichtig strich er dem Mädchen den Pony aus dem Gesicht und presste sie an sich. Ruky war wie so oft überrascht aber sie ließ sich gehen bis sie Vegeta's Stimme noch einmal hörte:  
"Genug. Du bist doch schon ein großes Saiyajin Mädchen? Wenn Bra-chan dich so sieht, was soll sie dann denken?"

Er klang ganz mild um Ruky zu beruhigen und es klappte dieses Mal auch. Das Mädchen sah auf den Boden als der Prinz sie los ließ.

"Entschuldigt bitte, Vegeta Ouji-sama! Ihr saht so traurig aus als Ihr davon erzähltet und das tut mir weh!", erklärte Ruky und presste sich die Hand auf die Brust, "Irgendwo hier drin tut es weh, wenn Ihr traurig seid. Und deses Mal war es auch noch meine Schuld! Es tut mir leid! Es ist mir lieber Euch wütend auf mich zu sehen und das Ihr mich dann windelweich prügelt als so!"

Vegeta glaubte seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können, das war ja verrückt! Er stand nun wieder aufrecht, wusste aber nicht wie er reagieren sollte. Ruky's Naivität war verwirrend: "**Hör auf! Das ist doch Mist! Sah nicht solche Sachen und benimm dich endlich wie ein Saiyajin**!"

Plötzlich heulte Bra auf, so dass Vegeta seine Fassung wieder erlangte und die erschrockene Ruky vor sich sah. Er hatte sie laut angefahren und nun tat es ihm irgendwie leid.

"Es tut mir leid, Vegeta Ouji-sama! Entschuldigt mich bitte, ich werde Bulma-san benachrichtigen", meinte Ruky und entfernte sich aus dem Zimmer. Vegeta sah verbittert und mit finsterem Blick aus dem Fenster und schlug einmal kräftig aus die Fensterbank.

"Verdammt noch mal Ruky-chan!"

Ruky ging die Treppe in die große Halle hinunter und dann gerade wegs in die Küche. Es roch schon nach Teig und Zuckerwahre als sie durch die Tür kam. Chichi lächelte sie freundlich an. Bulma eher fragend: "Ist etwas geschehen, Süße?"

Ruky schüttelte den Kopf: "Bra-chan weint und das ist meine Schuld. Und wir sollten doch bescheit sagen, wenn etwas nicht stimmt."

"Na, sicher ist sie aufgewacht weil ihr euch da oben etwas unglücklich bewegt habt oder so was. Vegeta wird die Maus schon wieder zum Schlafen bewegen. Bist du traurig weil Bra-chan geweint hat? Oder ist dir langweilig, oder warum siehst du so geknickt aus?"

"Das mit Bra-chan war mein Fehler, aber wenn du sagst das es nicht schlimm ist, dann mache ich mir keine Sorgen mehr!", antwortete Ruky.

"Trunks-kun ist sicher auch bald wieder da und heute Abend werden dann Geschenke verteilt!", sagte Chichi. Ruky nickte nur.

Trunks traf wirklich nach nicht so langer Zeit ein. Er und Ruky verbrachten den Tag noch mit Videl und Son Gohan. Zu viert waren Kartenspiele ziemlich lustig, so was man nicht zu viele und auch nicht zu wenige.

Abends gegen acht wurden die einzelnen Krieger dann zum Essen gerufen. Die große Halle war festlich geschmückt, mit roten udn blauen Schleifchen an den Lampen und Fenstern. Zusätzliche Lichterketten waren in den Fenstern angebracht und der Tisch wirkte noch voller als sonst. Statt der dunklen Decke lag an diesem Abend mal eine weiße auf dem tisch. Ruky war es schon ganz aufgeregt. Es war ihr erstes Fest zusammen mit der Gruppe Z und es war gewiss das erste Mal, dass sie von jemandem Geschenke bekam.

Jeder der Gruppe bekam zum Neujahr drei Geschenke. Wer wem etwas schenkte wurde ausgelost. Deshalb war es besonders aufregens dür Ruky. Und als sie endlich fertig mit dem Essen waren, kam Dende als erste auf sie zu. Er hielt ihr ein kleines Päckchen entgegen: "Als du heute Morgen bei uns warst, dachte ich schon, dass du es schon gesehen hast. Daran saß ich etwas, aber die Mühe hat sich gelohnt, ich hoffe es hilft dir."

"Danke, Dende-chan!", sagte Ruky und umarmte den jungen Namekianer. Sie wickelte ein Buch aus, es war ziemlich dick und zeigte die Handschrift Dende's.

"Namekianisch Wörterbuch?", fragte das Mädchen glücklich.

"Namekianisch und die Umschrift in Lateinischen Buchstaben, alles dabei!", antwortete Dende.

"Vielen Dank!", sagte Ruky noch einmal.

Dende musste bei diesem Anblick ebenfalls lächeln und setzte sich wieder. Als nächstes stand Vegeta vom Tisch auf, wie immer mit einer Miene als wolle er Gott und die Welt in die Luft jagen. Ruky war es gewöhnt, diese stolze Erscheinung imponierte ihr auch jetzt. Der Prinz sah ernst auf das Mädchen herab und hielt ihr gleich ein Wäschebündel entgegen. Ruky nahm es entgegen und Vegeta wandte ihr gleich den Rücken zu.

"Konnte's leider nich' mehr einpacken. Is' heut erst fertig geworden...", sagte er kalt und ging wieder. Ruky betrachtete den Kampfanzug. Ihr erster eigener in dunkelrot, eine dünne, lange Hose, aber das Oberteil fiehl wie ein kurzer aufgebauschter Rock darüber. Auf der rechten Hälfte der Brust funkelte in silbernen Fäden ein Z.

"Vegeta Ouji-sama!", sagte Ruky klar und deutlich und lief dem Prinzen, der sich mitlerweile wieder gesetzt hatte entgegen. Der Prinz sah sie streng an, aber Ruky machte das gar nichts aus, sie fiehl ihm in den Arm und bedankte sich tausend Mal bei ihm. Der Prinz hatte sein Einsehen und nahm die kleine dann auch in den Arm. Vielleicht sollte er sich langsam daran gewöhnen von ihr geliebt zu werden.

"Trunks hat auch noch was für dich, also lass mich los und geh zu ihm!", versuchte er das Mädchen abzuwimmeln.

"Trunks-san?", fragte Ruky und sprang von Vegeta's Schoß herab. Langsam ging sie zu Trunks herüber und dieser sah deutlich verlegen aus. Er gab Ruky ein kleines Schächtelchen.

"Namekianisch kann ich nicht und Vater hat etwas zum kämpfen verschenkt. Also dachte ich, dass ich dir noch einmal einbläue, dass du zu uns gehörst. Zur Gruppe Z!", sagte Trunks und sah dabei zu wie Ruky ein Lederband mit einem silbernen Z - Anhänger hervor holte. Ruky staunte nicht schlecht. Ein Glück war die Halle damit beschäftigt geschenke auszupacken, sonst hätte sie ihre Röte wohl gleich gar nicht mehr verstecken können. Der Junge band Ruky die Kette um den Hals. Er hatte sie mit C-18's Hilfe gemacht und sie war wirklich schön geworden. Ganz wie das Abzeichen das das jeder der Gruppe Z auf den kampfanzügen trug.

"Danke, Trunks-san! Vielen Dank! Das ist wirklich schön!", sagte Ruky und griff nach der Hand des Jungen.

Geimeinsam gingen die beiden vor die Tür. Son Gohan udn Videl waren schon hier und schienen sich verträumt in den Armen zu liegen. Es hatte gleich nach dem ersten Treffen zwischen beiden gefunkt. Und sie hielten das vor niemanden versteckt. Ruky seufzte, wenn sie könnte, dann sagte sie es Trunks ganz sicher. Aber es ging nun einmal nicht.

Ruky und Trunks stellten sich an den Rand der Klippe auf der die Festung Ex stand. Von dort aus hatten sie die beste Sicht auf die Millionenstadt Toukyou. Ruky hatte diese Stadt gern aus einem oder anderem Grund. Und hier auf der Festung Ex sah alles noch viel schöner aus.

"Ruky-chan, du weißt doch das ich dich gern hab?", fragte Trunks.

"Ja", antwortete das Mädchen klar, "warum fragst du?"

Trunks lächelte: "Weil Minako-chan heute so komisch war und fragte, ob ich dich auch leiden kann und so was. Ich hab' dir versprochen dich zu beschützen und das werde ich auch tun!"

"Ich weiß! Ich vertraue dir, Trunks-san!", antwortete Ruky lächelnd.

Nach und nach kamen die anderen auch nach draußen und die Uhr würde in zehn Minuten zrölf schlagen und das Jahr 2002 wurde eingeläutet. Die Einwohner der Stadt schickten jedes jahr Unmengen an Raketen in die Luft und hüllten die Stadt in weißen Qualm. Die vielen tempel die es dort unten gab werden schon bald 108 Mal mit ihren Glocken läuten um das Böse aus dem neuen Jahr zu vertreiben. Ruky bezweifelte aber, dass sich das Böse das dort unten lauerte von so etwas beeindrucken ließ. Aber vielleicht hatte die Gruppe Z ja Glück?

Und dann war es endlich soweit. Die Krieger der Gruppe Z schossen Energieattacken in die Luft. So ging es eine ganze halbe Stunde bis sich die Krieger wieder in die Festung zurück zogen.  
Ruky und Trunks verzogen sich ins Kinderzimmer. Der Trubel des Festes war inzwischen zu groß geworden. Training würden sie erst Morgen haben. Und bald hatte Ruky auch Geburtstag und wird neun Jahre alt.

Trunks packte sich schon mal hin und Ruky zog sich auch um.  
Dann kam sie wieder zu ihm und stand eine Weile vor ihm.

"Sehr müde? Du bist heute zu Minako-chan und zurück geflogen!", fragte sie.

"Ach nö passt schon. Ich hatte eigentlich viel mehr damit zutun was du von meinem Geschenk hältst!", antwortete Trunks mit der Nasenspitze unter der Decke.

"Trunks-san! Ich hab sowas noch nie bekommen. Aber weißt du, dank Dende-san kann ich richtig Namekianisch lernen. Vegeta Ouji-sama hat mir was zum kämpfen gegeben. Und von dir wurde ich jetzt endlich in die Gruppe Z aufgenommen. Ich flaube so ein Silvester, habe ich noch nie erlebt!", sagte sie.

"Das bin ich beruihgt. Und weißt du was, wenn Taar sich weiter hin Zeit lässt dann ist Gotenks zu stark für ihn!", meinte Trunks-

"Der kann aber auch trainieren. Uns ich hab auch kein gutes Gefühl bei dem Kerl. Der spielt doch bestimmt falsch!", meinte sie und setzte sich zu Trunks, "Ich finde es langsam merkwürdig. Juunana Gou-san, Juuhachi Gou-san und Videl-san haben gesagt das er bereits alle seine starken Krieger ausgesandt hat und dann bewegt er sich nicht hierher."

"Ist er vielleicht zu schwach um uns zu besiegen?", fraget Trunks und zog das Mädchen mal wieder zu sich ohne das sie damit rechnete.

"Das glaube ich kaum!", meinte Ruky ernst, "Der plant was fieses, das weiß ich!"

"Schwarzseherin! Und ich will dich auch noch aufheitern und klinge überheblich...", meinte er enttäuscht.

"Entschuldige!"; entgegnete Ruky und knuddelte sich erst mal dichter an ihn, "Du Trunks-san, ich wollte dir da was sagen!"

"Hm? Und was?", fragte der Junge neugierig und Ruky war sich plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher ob das wirklich so gut war ihm ihre Gefühle unter die Nase zu reiben. Also entschie dsie sich anders und würde Morgen versuchen wieder ein rein platonisches Verhältnis aufzubauen.

"Ach nichts, ich hab es schon wieder vergessen. War auch gar nicht so wichtig", sagte sie nur und beide schliefen darauf ein. Das beide noch von Piccolo und Dende gesucht und später dann auch gefunden wurden, hatte sie nicht mitbekommen. Aber die beiden Namekianer danden schon das die beiden ein niedliches Paar abgaben. Wann Ruky bloß den Mut hatte es Trunks zu sagen und für ihre Liebe zu ihm zu kämpfen waren sicher einige Dinge nötig.

Ende Kapitel 18, Fortsetzung Folgt in Kapitel 19: Wenn der Himmel schwarz wird...

_Nawort Kapitel 18:_

_Tja das war auch Kapitel 18 und ich läute jetzt langsam einen ganz wichtigen Teil in der Onnextra Saga ein, und dieser Teil leitet das Finale ganz langsam ein.  
An sich habe ich das Kapitel nicht vom Inhalt her verändert. Ich wollte verschiedene Seiten von Vegeta zeigen und ich wollte mehr von Minako zeigen, dass sie einer traditionellen Familie angehört und auch wirklich brav und lieb ist. Ich mag Minako sehr. Außerdem finde ich das Pärchen Vegeta-Ruky so was von niedlich. Natürlich meine ich mit "Paar" nichts ernstes. Es ist nur zu süß wenn die beiden aufeinander treffen!_


	19. Wenn der Himmel schwarz wird

**Kapitel 19:**

**Wenn der Himmel schwarz wird...**

**空が黒いです。。。っか？**

Auch in dieser Nacht sollte Ruky's Ruhe nicht von Visionen verschont bleiben. Es war wie so viele amdere davor schon eine dunkle schwarze Vision in der nichts geschah. Die fremde Stimme hatte sich nie wieder bei ihr gemeldet. Und deshalb tappte sie meißtens die ganze Nacht im Dunkeln herum ohne das etwas geschah.

Wie auch jetzt in dieser, es würde nichts geschehen außer dass sie sich langweilte ... das dachte sie jeden Falls.

Sie saß wieder allein in einem scheinbar dichten Raum, es erinnerte sie an den Trick von Shinigami Ko und Shinigami Ma. Aber es war noch lange nicht so erdrückend wie damals. Sie seufzte tief, ihr war doch so langweilig und Ruky wusste auch nicht wie lange sie noch schlafen würde.

'_Ruky-chan?_', fragte eine Stimme.

Ruky stand fröhlich vom Boden auf: "Ah! Darf ich jetzt endlich aufwachen?"

'_Nein warte! Noch nicht!_', sagte die Stimme und Ruky erkannte sie plötzlich, vor ihr tauchte auch noch eine Gestalt auf, die sie vor einiger Zeit schon einmal gesehen hatte, und sie würde ihn wohl niemals verwechseln, '_Du darfst diese Vision nicht verlassen bevor du weißt was sie bedeutet. Wenn du Morgen aufwachst, dann ist es nämlich Zeit!_'

"Otousama? Was meint Ihr? Wozu ist es Zeit?", fragte Ruky aufgeregt. Ihr überschäumende Aufregung war aber eher wegen des Auftauchens ihres Vaters als wegen der Nachricht das eventuell etwas geschehen könnte. Diese Silhouette hätte sie aus tausenden wieder erkennen können.Aber dieses Mal war etwas anders: ihr Vater hatte ganz deutlich einen gelben Heiligenschein über seinen Zottelhaaren schweben.

'_Die Zeit gegen einen Gegner anzutreten der noch mächtiger ist als die, die du bisher zu Gesicht bekommen hast. Morgen früh um zehn Uhr wird der Himmel schwarz und die Menschen werden in Panik geraten. Das schlimme Unheil wird seinen Lauf nehmen, ungehindert wird ein verhängnisvoller Wunsch in Erfüllung gehen! Mehr darf ich dir aber leider nicht sagen..._', antwortete er.

"Otousama! Warum habt Ihr einen Heiligenschein über Eurem Kopf?", wollte Ruky wissen, "Oder dürft Ihr mir nur die Erklärung wegen dieser Vision geben, aber nicht Euren Namen oder wo Ihr Euch befindet?"

Ruky's Vater nickte: '_Ruky-chan! ... Es ist mir leider nicht erlaubt dir meinen Namen zu verraten. Dafür bist du einfach zu rein. Einfach noch viel zu unberührt um mir meiner Vergangenheit in den Schmutz gezogen zu werden. Ich bin ein Saiyajin der vor langer Zeit gestorben ist. Wie alle Saiyajins habe ich meinen Weg in die Hölle gefunden und selbst damit habe ich dir schon fast zu viel gesagt. _'

"Aber Otousama ich...", sagte Ruky und wollte ihren Vater noch einmal berühren bevor sie aufwachte, aber der andere Saiyajin wies sie zurück.

'_Es tut mir leid. Aber selbst eine Umarmung ist mir jetzt nicht mehr erlaubt. Glaub mir wen du Glück hast, dann gibt es vielleicht eines tages einen Weg das wir uns leibhaftig gegenüber stehen. Aber die Zeit ist dazu noch nicht reif!_', erklärte er.

Ruky nickte geknickt und auch wenn sie es nicht erkennen konnte, sie konnte spüren das ihr Vater etwas tröstend lächelte und er erklärte ihr weiter:

'_Jemand anderes hat dich genauso gern und hält dich ganz nah bei sich. Du kannst jetzt aufwachen, wenn du möchtest._'

"Otousama! ch danke Euch!", sagte Ruky noch. Eigentlich hatte sie nun gar keine Lust mehr auf zu wachen. Warum auch? Sie wollte viel lieber hier bei ihrem Vater bleiben, aber das ging nicht. Sie musste schnell etwas unternehmen. Um zehn Uhr sollte etwas wichtiges geschehen.

Als Ruky die Augen aufschlug erschrack sie fast als sie in Trunks' blaue Augen blickte. Sofort nahmen ihre Wangen eine glühende Farbe an.

"Trunks-san!", kam es heiser von ihr und sie spürte wie Trunks sie dicht an sich gezogen hatte.

"Guten Morgen!", begrüßte er sie und fuhr mit der Hand durch ihr Haar und spielte mit ihrem Pony herum. Ruky mochte dieses Gefühl jetzt einfach nur neben Trunks zu liegen und beinahe wäre sie wieder eingeschlafen. Visionen zu haben war kein erholsamer Schlaf. Aber genau! Es musste noch eine Vision geklärt werden! Aber ihr Hery schlug so hart gegen ihre Brust so dass sie das Gefühl bekam nicht mehr atmen zu können.

"Du, Trunks-san? Wie spät ist es? Haben wir noch Zeit?", fragte Ruky.

Der Junge drehte sich um, Gohan lag nicht in seinem Bett, dann blickte er auf die Digital Uhr: "Es ist halb acht, wieso fragst du?"

Ruky schreckte auf: "**Halb acht?**"

"Hey Ruky-chan, mach dir mal keine Sorgen, heute ist kein Training und alle anderen schlafen noch. Du brauchst also nicht so zu erschrecken!", meinte Trunks.

"Nein darum geht's ja gar nicht! Ich glaube es wird etwas schreckliches geschehen. Mein Vater hat es mir gesagt!", meinte Ruky, "Ich hatte eine Vision! Mein Vater hat mir gesagt, dass etwas schlimmes passiert, um zehn Uhr!"

"Was?", wollte Trunks wissen, dochRuky war schon aus dem Bett gesprungen und aus der Tür gelaufen, Trunks setzte sich auf, "Oh Gott! Was wird denn jetzt schon wieder passieren?"

Trunks sprintete Ruky hinterher und holte sie tatsächlich mit etwas Mühe ein. Er wusste ganz genau wohin sie lief. Zu seinem Vater. Er war der erste dem sie allen erzählen würde. Eigentlich wollte Trunks noch vorschlagen anzuklopfen bevor sie hinein gingen, aber das Mädchen war schon mit der Tür ins Zimmer gefallen.

"Vegeta Ouji-sama! Ihr müsst aufwachen, Vegeta Ouji-sama!", sagte Ruky laut aber sie bekam keine Antwort. Der Prinz schlief wie ein Stein und hatte Bulma dabei fest umschlossen als ob er sie beschützen müsste.

"**Papa wach auf**!", rief Trunks lauter.

Nichts rüherte sich. Es war wohl auch eine ziemlich lange Feier gewesen, aber Ruky nahm an, das Taar nicht gern feierte. Sonst hätte er sich keinen so ungünstigen Zeitpunkt ausgesucht. Aber sie musste etwas tun und so holte sie tief Luft:

"**VGETA OUJI-SAMA, IHR MÜSST AUFWACHEN!**"

Vegeta zuckte endlich unweigerlich zusammen und Bulma setzte sich verschlafen auf.

"Was ist denn los, Kinder? Ist es nicht ein bisschen früh?", fragte Bulma.

Vegeta rang sich auch dazu auf zustehen und knurrte seinen Sohn und das Mädchen missgelaunt an: "Zur Hölle legt euch wieder schlafen oder geht spielen, aber nervt mich nicht! Habt ihr das verstanden?"

"Papa! Wir haben keine Zeit! Ruky-chan hatte eine Vision!", sagte Trunks hektisch.

Ruky nickte: "Vegeta Ouji-sama bitte hört mir zu, mein Vater hat es mir gesagt! Heute um zehn Uhr wird der Himmel schwarz. Die Sonne verschwindet!"

Vegeta sah Ruky plötzlich hellwach an, wenn das Mädchen nicht diesen toternsten Blick auf dem Gesicht hättem dann hätte er ihr mit einem Energiestrahl geantwortet. Stattdessen sprang er ebenso schnell aus den Federn wie schon Ruky und Trunks.

"Was sagst du da, Tamanegi? Du hattest eine so kurzfristige Vision?"

Ruky konnte nicht gleich antworten, Vegeta schmiss sich ohne zu zögern in seine Kleidung und schnell lief er aus dem Zimmer.

"Jetzt los und weckt die anderen Herr Gott noch mal!", befahl Vegeta und rannte in die Richtung Son Gokuu's.

Ruky und Trunks trennten sich ebenfalls um die Krieger der Gruppe Z zu wecken. Ruky sagte Piccolo, Dende, Kuririn und Yamchu bescheit während Trunks die Krieger Tenshinhan, Chaozu, die Cyborgs, Videl und Son Gohan auf weckte.

Nach einigen Minuten saß die ganze Truppe versammelt. Müde und verschlafen schlürften sie alle an ihren Kaffeen herum um die Brummschädel der druchzächten Nacht wieder klar zu bekommen.

"Also Tamanegi, erzähl mal was dir da in deiner Vision geschehen ist!", befahl Vegeta.

"Okay. Es ist so, seit Monaten hatte ich diese Vision. Aber es war nichts geschehen. Nie hatte sich etwas gerührt als ob ein Sendeausfall vorlag. Bis heute Nacht", antwortete Ruky und holte tief Luft, "Diese Vision wurde heute Nacht von meinem Vater kommentiert. Er sagte, er wüsste nicht genau ob wir Taar gegenüber stehen werden, aber er weiß ganz genau, dass etwas schlimmes geschehen wird. Ein verhängnbisvoller Wunsch wird in Erfüllung gehen."

"Warte mal, sagtest du '_dein Vater_'?", fragte Kuririn, "Der ist doch tot oder nicht? Ich meine ... wegen Saiyajins und so..."

Vegeta sah Ruky wieder einmal bohrend an, sie errötete heftig und antwortete verlegen:  
"Erinnert ihr euch noch daran, dass Shinigami Ko und Shinigami Ma, Vegeta Ouji-sama und mich in die Parallelwelt gezogen haben? Schon damals sah ich ihn. Seinen Namen durfte er mir nicht sagen und zu erkennnen war er auch nur seine Silhouette. Wie dem auch sei. Wir haben ein großes Problem!"

"Deshalb ist der Dragonball verschwunden!", sagte Gokuu leise.

"Was?", fragte Piccolo.

"Dieser Saiyajin sagte das der Himmel schwaz wird und ein Wunsch in Erfüllung geht. Mir wurde ein Dragonball gestohlen. Und was passiert wenn man Shenlong ruft? Das wissen wir doch alle nur zu gut, der Himmel wird rabenschwarz, wie die Nacht. So oft wie wir die Kugeln schon benutzt haben...", warf Son Gokuu ein.

"Der erste geniale Einfall seit Mirai Trunks und von Taar berichtet hat, Kakarotto. Anscheinend hast du doch ein klein wenig Hirn von deinem Herrn Vater abbekommen!", platzte es spöttisch aus Vegeta heraus.

"Mirai Trunks-san?", fragte Ruky an Piccolo gewandt.

Der Namekianer knurrte: "Da is' ihm ja wieder das richtige rausgerutscht. Ich erzähls dir mal wenn wir mehr Zeit haben..."

"Und was tun wir jetzt? Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit!", sagte C-18.

"Habt ihr Taar vielleicht einmal getroffen?", fragte Son Gohan.

Die beiden Cyborgs jedoch haben mit Taar niemals gesprochen. Sie waren dafür viel zu unbedeutend für ihn gewesen.  
Videl wurde unheimlich still. Ihr schwirrte eine Erinnerung im Kopf herum, es war eine ziemlich unangenehme Erinnerung. Sie war tatsächlich die Einziege der drei Neuzugänge, die Taar wahrhaftig mit eigenen Augen vor sich gesehen hatte.

Allerdings hatte sie nur seine giftgünen Augen vor sich gesehen und den blauen Schwanz der aus dem dunklen Schatten hing. Damals war sie aus Zorn und gleichzeitig Trauer mit Doktor Gero mit gegangen. Sie war noch auf der anderen Zeitebene als ihr Vater vor ihren Augen von außerirdischen Wesen angegriffen wurde und kurze Zeit später seinen Verletzungen erlag.  
Videl bot sich damals für Gero's Cyborg-Experimente benutzen zu lassen. Doktor Gero kam dies natürlich ganz gelegen, denn seineVersuche waren bis dahin fast alle fehlgeschlagen. Nur C-17 und C.18 konnten konstruiert werden. Videl ging mit Gero in den dunklen Thronsaal und schon konnte sie die höhnische Stimme des Wesens hören:

"Gero! Was soll das? Wir machen doch heute keine Gefangenen mehr. Auf dieser Zeitebene gibt es nichts mehr zu holen. Wenn sie was ausgefressen hat, dann entledige dich ihr."

"Bitte Meister, wart Ihr nicht furchtbar zufrieden mit der Arbeit von Juuhachi Gou und Juunana Gou? Dieses Mädchen hier möchte Euch dienen, ehrenwerter Meister Taar-sama!", berichtete Gero.

Noch immer hallte Taar's Gelächter in Videl's Ohren wieder: "Was kann so ein kleinwüchsiges Mädchen schon für mich tun?"

"Meister Taar-sama, ware ein weiterer Cyborg nicht eine Bereicherung für Euer Heer?", fragte Gero.

"Die Göre muss für deine Experimente herhalten? Dann tu's doch und lass mich damit in Frieden!", murmelte Taar in sich hinein und Gero verschwand mit Videl.

„Videl-san?", Son Gohan sah sie besorgt an, „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"  
„Ich kann Taar für euch aufspüren! Ich kenne seine Aura! Juuhachi Gou und Juunana Gou haben Taar nie gesehen. Aber Gero musste mich ihm vorstellen. Also, seid ihr euch sicher das ihr ihn jetzt gegenüber treten wollt?", fragte Videl.

„Bist du taub? Tamanegi hatte eine Vision und wenn wir das Monster also bezwingen wollen, sollten wir sofort aufbrechen. Denn wer weiß was der sich von Shenlong wünscht!", fuhr Vegeta das Mädchen an.

Videl nickte und versuchte die Aura des Feindes aufzuspüren. Und dann war es endlich so weit, sie erkannte die kalte Aura des Bösewichts irgendwo da draussen in der Stadt.

„Ich spüre ihn!", sagte Videl un dblickte Son Gohan an.

Vegeta stand auf und sah in die Runde: „Jeder der Lust auf diese kleine Teeparty hat kann mitkommen. Ich habe auf jeden fall große Lust mich mit ihm zu schlägern."

Vegeta lief blitzschnell aus der Tür und verwandelte sich in einen Super Saiyajin. Ihm folgten selbstverständlich sämtliche Saiyajins die sich ebenfalls in Super Saiyajins verwandelten. C-17 und C-18 gingen mit, sowie auch Piccolo und Ruky. Yamchu ließ sich auch nicht davon abhalten mit den Saiyajins und den seiner Meinung nach, wirklich starken Kriegern mit zu gehen. Für Ruky war es ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, Son Gokuu und Son Gohan hatte sie noch nie als Super Saiyajins gesehen. Und Vegeta strahlte eine noch größere Macht aus als sonst. Trunks' Kräfte auch hoch kronzentriert zu sein. Alle Krieger hatten toternste Mienen obwohl Son Gokuu und Vegeta recht gespannt aussahen, als ob es sie erheiterte einen starken Kämpfer gegenüber zu stehen.

„Das liegt am Saiyajin Blut. Das sich Gokuu und Vegeta darüber freuen dem Feind entgegen zu treten ist für sie völlig normal und solltest du irgendwann auch in slolche eine Lage kommen, dann werde nicht leichtsinnig!", hörte sie Piccolo sagen.

Es war ein kleiner Trost für Ruky, dass Piccolo ihr erklärte das es ein Normalzustand war und kein Größenwahn, vielleicht würde sie auch einmal so sein, ein rchtiger Saiyajin.

Piccolo lächelte ihr zu: „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Kleine. Wir werden das Kind schon schaukeln. Und ich bin nicht der Einzig eder dich im Notfall beschützt, hörst du? Ich will dich nämlich auch nicht verlieren."

„Okay. Ich werde versuche keine Angst vor Taar zu haben", antwortete Ruky.

Plötzlich wurde es finster. Es geschah so schnell als ob jemand das Licht in tiefster Nacht ausschaltete. Es war nichts mehr zu sehen, als ob es nichts anderes mehr in dieser Welt gab als eben Dunkelheit.

„**Nein, wir kommen zu spät**!", schrie Son Gokuu.

„Mach dir nicht ins Höschen, Kakarotto! Soll er sich doch was wünschen. Leben tut er sowieso nicht mehr lange!", meinte Vegeta, „Ich werde langsam aus ihm heraus prügeln warum er Tamanegi will. Videl! Ist es noch weit?"

„Nein. Wir sind gleich da!", antwortete das Mädchen.

Es verging auch nicht mehr viel Zeit, die Festung Ex war sogar noch in Sichtweite als es endlich wieder hell wurde. Es geschah genauso schnell wie es auch dunkel geworden war. Und plötzlich durchfuhr es die Krieger, wie ein schneller und eiskalter Pfeil durchbohrte er die Seelen der einzelnen Krieger, Son Gohan schreckte auf, so eine Kält ehatte er schon einmal gespürt, und zwar bei dem Kampf gegen Son Gokuu's älteren Bruder Radditz.  
Piccolo glaubte ebenfalls eine bekannte Kälte zu spüren.

Ruky blieb stehen und wartete ab. Ein unheimliches Gefühl stieg in ihrem Herzen hinauf in ihre Kehle. Es wurde ihr kalt und sie begann zu zittern und kniff die Augen zusammen:

„Oh Piccolo-san! Er wird meine Familie töten! Er kommt und ... Piccolo-san, er kommt und vernichtet alles! Die Saiyajins sind zu mächtig, er bekommt Angst... **ER WIRD MEINEN VATER TÖTEN!**"

Plötzlich spürte sie einen kurzen harten Griff und dann Piccolo's Anwesenheit.

„Es ist nur Taar's Aura. Ist es dir lieber zu Hause zu bleiben?", fragte er.

Ruky schrak auf, wie feige sie doch war, aber für einne Augenblick hatte sie geglaubt eine alte Angst wieder in sich zu spüren. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, sie wollre unbedingt mitkommen. Als ihr Blick auf Vegeta ruhte, meinte sie ebenfalls etwas beunruhgendes in seinen Augen zu sehen. Der Prinz sah Ruky ernst an und sagte dann für alle hörbar:  
„Es ist bereits zu spät, Tamanegi. Diese Aura die du gestpürt hast gibt es nicht mehr, Taar weiß aber ganz genau, dass wir Saiyajins sie einmal gefürchtet haben. Und dein vater ist schon tot, genau wie der süße kleine Planet, auf dem wir einmal lebten."

„Vegeta Ouji-sama...", sagte Ruky nur.

„Hab keine Angst", meinte der Prinz mit einem entschlossenen und kampfbereiten Lächeln, „wir vernichten ihn und wir werden nicht zulassen, dass er dich mit sich nimmt."

Eigentlich wollte Ruky anfangen zu weinen so gerührt war sie. Die Gruppe Z verteidigte sie und da wollte sie natürlich nicht als kleine Heulsuse da stehen. Bevor sie aber auch nur ‚vielen Dank' zu Vegeta's Freundlichkeit sagen konnte, tauchte eine fremde Stimme auf:

„Nein, Prinz der Saiyajins, so einfach wird das nicht!"

Vor den Kriegern war plötzlich ein bläulich schimmerndes Wesen aufgetaucht. Rücken und der lange Schweif sahen glitschig aus. Taar hatte kräftige Arme und Beine, und seine griftgrünen Augen leuchteten höhnisch auf die Krieger hinab. Vegeta hatte das Gefühl Zarbon noch einmal zu sehen, der ebenfalls ein Mal ein Untergebener von Taar gewesen war.  
„Bist du Echse etwa Taar? Siehst ganz schön mickrig aus für einen großen Anführer. Bist du zufällig vorbei gekommen, oder hattest du einfach nur Todessehnsucht?", fragte Vegeta grinsend.  
„Merkwürdig das du gerade etwas über Größe sagst, mickriges Saiyajin Prinzlein. Und was die Kleine angeht, so werde ich sie mitnehmen", meinte Taar.

Ruky schob sich an Piccolo und Trunk svorbei, die sich schützend vor das Mädchen gestellt hatten. In ihr brannte es zornähnlich auch wenn sie furchtbar unsicher und fast schon ängstlich war, Aber in ihren Augen erkannte man ein unglaubliches Feuer. Es war wie bei allen Saiyajins, aber Ruky fühlte sich noch lange nicht so weit um gegen einen solchen Gegner an zutreten.

Taar grinste: „Nanu Süße! Bist du so scharf drau die Gruppe Z zu verlassen?"

„Ach komm halt's Maul! Mich interessiert nur warum du so scharf auf mich bist!", brüllte Ruky aufgebracht.

„Oh jeh! Das kommt davon wenn man bei vegeta trainiert, man bekommt Probleme sein Temperament zu zügeln!", sagte Son Gokuu mit überraschtem Gesicht.

„Weißt du überhaupt was ‚Temperament' bedeutet?", fragte C-17.

Taar ließ sich durch Ruky's wütenden Anranzer nicht aus der Ruh ebringen, er grinste noch immer, wohl wissend das er Vegeta und die anderen damit provozierte. Dann antwortete er dem Mädchen endlich: „Dummes Kind! Was sollte ich schon mit so einem kleinen Wurm wie dir wollen? Nein, ich werde dich zu meinem Meister bringen, denn der hat mir von dir erzählt. Du kleiner Saiyajin mit der Kraft eines legendären Kriegers!"

„Dein Meister?", fragte Ruky verwirrt.

„Was soll das heißen?", rief Son Gohan.

„Hey Taar, glaubst du, du kannst uns damit Angst machen?", fragte Vegeta, „Der Trick ist alt und wird immer sofort druchschaut! Jetzt spuck zur Abwechslung mal was ehrliches aus."

„Das war kein Witz mein Kleiner! Onnextra-sama hat mich beauftragt zu euch auf die Erde zu kommen. Und glaubt mir, wenn er hier ist, wird er ungehalten sein. Vor allem wenn ihr nicht freiwillig mit dem ‚_Schlüssel_' herausrückt", berichtete Taar.

Piccolo hielt den tobenden Trunks zurück. Er hätte sich gern vor Wut auf das Monster gestürzt und zu Boden geschmettert: „Uhh wenn doch bloß Goten da wäre, dann hätte ich als Gotenks eine tierisch gute Chance!"

„Das lässt du aber bleiben, denn wir wissen noch nicht was Taar so drauf hat oder was er sich von Shenlong gewünscht hat. Wir wollen alle das er verschwindet verstanden?", sagte der Namekinaer streng.

Taar hatte das kleine Gespräch mit bekommen und verfiehl in schallendes Gelächter:

„Ihr armen Unwissenden! Dieser Drache hat mir die volle Macht meiner Ahnen gegeben. Das müsstet ihr doch gespürt haben. Eure schlimmsten Gefühle müssten euch doch schon ereilt haben."

„Ja, das war ein netter kleiner Trick, beeindruckt mich aber nur mäßig. Also lo serzähl und mal ein bisschen über diesen Onnextra. Was ist das für ein Typ? Auch so ein Schlumpf?", fragte Vegeta ungeduldig.

Taar's Augen blickten Vegeta düster an, doch gleichzeitig konnte man diese Alarmleuchten verräterisch aufblitzen sehen: „Onnextra-sama? Vegeta, der Prinz der Saiyajins weiß nicht wer Onnextra ist!"

Das Nonster brach erneut in ein fieses Gekächter aus das Ruky Gänsehaut verschaffte. Taar schien wirklich verrückt zu sein und langsam verlor Vegeta endgültig seine Geduld. Plötzlich mischt esich eine Kinderstimme ein:  
„Herr Gott, ist der verrückt geworden?"

„Goten-kun!", sagte Ruky überrascht.

„Ich hab dir fremde Aura gespürt und Shenlong gesehen. Und dann hab ich Minako-chanin die Festung gebracht und sofort her gekommen. Ist das dort Taar? Sieht ziemlich komisch aus wenn ihr mich fragt!", berichtete Son Goten.

„Ja, das ist er. Und er wollte uns gerade erklären was er so lustig findet. Und wenn der Grund ist, das wir Onnextra nicht kennen, dann kannst du ja gleich mit der Info rüberwachsen!", antwortete Vegeta mit bohrender Miene.

Taar musste sich noch immer beherrschen um nicht erneut einen heftigen Lachanfall zu bekommen. Er beschloss dem Saiyajin Prinzen zu antworten un ddas ganze einmal richtig zu erklären: „Onnextra-sama..., ich dachte sein Ruf eilt ihm vorraus den schon sein Onkel hat Großes verrichtet. Einst hatte sein eFamilie große Teile des Universums erobert. Na, Prinz der Saiyajins? Dämmert's dir langsam?"

„Du redest und redest und redest ... und nichts kommt dabei raus. Werd' langsam deutlicher oder ich pulverisiere dich auf der Stelle!", warnte Vegeta.

„Ja sicher, auf der Stelle. Damit ich dir deine Informationen vom Jenseits aus mitteilen kann? Aber gut kleines Prinzchen, vielleicht hast du Recht, es ist ja allgemein bekannt dass die Saiyajins es mehr in den Muskeln als im Kopf haben", stichelte das Monster, aber nocht konnte sich Vegeta ganz gut beherrschen, Taar fuhr fort, „Onnextra-sama kommt gerade wegs auf die Erde zu, er hat gerade einen neuen Planeten erobert, Er tritt die Nachfolge der Familie des großen Freezer-sama an!"

„Was? Freezer sagst du?", fragte Son Gokuu.

Vegeta platzte beinahe vor Zorn. Dieser Flegel von überheblichen Handlanger verstand es eindeutig gut wie man jemanden verhöhnen konnte. Aber dann verflog seine überschäumende Wut wieder und nun war er es, der schallend lachte: „Mann, einen Moment hab' ich mich richtig erschrocken! Es ist ausgeschlossen das ‚Onnextra' von Freezer's Sippe abstammt. King Cold, Freezer, Cooler ... fällt dir an den Namen etwas auf?"

„Und wieder, Saiyajins denken nicht nach! Damals wurden die Tyrannen ausgerottet. Der kleine Sohn des großen Cooler-sama hat natürlich seinen namen geändert! Früher hieß er Kouri!", erklärte Taar.

(Kouri ist das japanische Wort für „Eis")

„**JETZT IST SCHLUSS MIT DEM GEQUATSCHE! FAHR ZUR HÖLLE, TAAR!**", schrie Gotenks. Es hatte Trunk sgepackt un dbei ihm eine gewaltige Welle der Wut ausgelöst. Die Geschichten über Freezer hatte er von seiner Mutter gehört und er kannte diese nur zu gut. Seine Mutter hatte auch immer nur wiederwillig über die Geschehnisse auf dem Planeten Namek geredet. Und zu so einem sollte Ruky gebracht werden. Das konnte er nicht zu lassen und der junge Prinz konnte sich schon lang enicht mehr beherrschen, also zwang er Son Goten zu einer Fusion.

Ein großer Energiestrahl flog auf taar zu, den er allerdings abwehrte. Taar grinste, Gotenks hatte sich in einen Super Saiyajin verwandelt und richtete seinen Zeigefinger auf das Monster.

„Bei dieser Erde un dfür Ruky-chan will ich es tun! Ich werde dich töten!", meinte Gotenks und zwinkerte Ruky zu.

„Gotenks-san! Lass das, es ist besser wenn...", begann Ruky.

„Nein, ich kämpfe! Ich werde ihn töten!", wiedersprach der aufgeweckte Krieger. Taar grinste und machte sich bereit. Gotenks hatte hart trainiert und wollte nun seine Kraft unter beweis stellen. Vegeta nickte mit verschränkten Armen, jedoch war seine Wut immer noch da. Die zweite Chance für Gotenks sich zu beweisenwar gekommen. In wenigen Minuten wird ein harter Kampf beginnen.

Ende Kapitel 19, Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 20: Gotenks' zweite Chance

_Nachwort Kapitel 19:_

_Dieses Kapitel ist ein Füllkapitel, man merkt das natürlich wieder daran, dass es eigentlich nicht so viel aussagt. Es kommt endlich heraus, das Taar auch nur ein Dämonengott der Oberen Klasse ist und kein wirklicher Anführer.  
Bei dieser Saga habe ich wirklich teilweise das Gefühl bekommen: boah jeder Gegner ... einer fieser als der andere. Und bei Onnextra kann ich versicher, dass der wirklich fies ist. An diesem Kapitel gefallen mir besonders die Szenen mit Ruky's Vater. Ich mag es wenn Ruky auf Erwachsene trifft, ich glaube sie kriegt alle rum ggg _

_Ach Gott was freue ich mich auf das nächste Kapitel, denn das ist dann nämlich die Hälfte der Onnextra Saga. _

_Bis dann, ich freue mich wie immer auf Kommentare und hoffe das ihr bis zum Schluss dran bleibt . -_


	20. Gotenks' zweite Chance

**Kapitel 20:**

**Gotenks' zweite Chance**

**ゴテンクスの二番目のチャンス**

Die Gruppe Z hatte es nicht geschafft Taar davon abzuhalten die Dragonballs zu benutzen. Taar hatte sich den Wunsch erfüllen lassen, die geheime Kraft seiner Ahnen zu erhalten. Der als Anführer geglaubte Taar entpuppte sich allerdings nur als Handlanger einer Kreatur namens Onnextra. Dieses Monster sei der Neffe von Freezer's älterem Bruder Cooler. Um sich selbst vor Jägern zu schützen, änderte Kouri seinen Namen in Onnextra und eroberte nun Planeten um Planeten. Es sah so aus als ob er das alte Keiserreich seiner Familie bereits wieder errichtet hatte und wollte auch weiter hin versuchen die Herrschaft über das gesamte Universums zu übernehmen.

Durch Taar's provokante Sticheleien und Arroganz riss Trunks entgültig der Gedultsfaden.

"Goten! Du machst jetzt auf der Stelle eine Fusion mir mir, dem Kerl stopf ich sein loses Mundwerk!", fuhr der junge Prinz seinen besten Freund an und Son Goten konnte nichts anderes tun als zu nicken. Schnell führten die beiden Jungen den Tanz der Fusion auf und ein helles Strahlen ließ den Krieger Gotenks erscheinen.

Taar staunte nicht schlecht über den kleinen Krieger, der ihn zornig anblinzelte.

"Gotenks-san, tu das bitte nicht! Taar ist sicher stark!", mischte sich Ruky ein.

Taar grinste spöttisch und warnte den quirrligen Krieger: "Ja, hör besser auf meinen kleinen '_Schlüssel_'. Ich könnte etwas zu stark für dich sein. Du bist ja noch ganz grün hinter den Ohren."

"Deinen Hohn kannst du dir sonst wo hin klemmen! Ich werde dich besiegen, ich werde dich in Grund und Boden stampfen! Du ahnst ja nicht mal was du und dieser frostige Onnextra da für Gegner eingeheimst habt!", fauchte Gotenks.

"Prahlen kannst du, mein Kleiner", spottete Taar, "Aber das wird dir nichts nützen. Ich bin ein bisschen zu mächtig für dich. Nicht umsonst bin ich ein Dämonengott der Oberklasse und meine Ahnen haben die Macht gehabt die Ängste von anderen Wesen des Universums zu erkennen und auzunutzen."

Vegeta stand zornig und mit verschränkten Armen vor Taar, ihm ging seine ehlende Selbstsicherheit ganz schön auf die Nerven. Taar hatte es schließlich mit der größten und gefährlichsten Kriegerrasse des gesamten Universums zutun und er verhielt sich so als könnte er sich alles bei ihnen erlauben.   
Vegeta knurrte den Feind an: "Dann fang doch an zu kämpfen, denn Gotenks ist stärker als er dir erscheint. Nur ein Dummkopf würde den Kleinen unterschätzen!"

"Schön Gotenks, beginnen wir also mit dem Specktakel. Spare besser nicht an Kraft, denn ich bin im Begriff dich zu töten!", sagte Taar fordernd und ließ seine Energie in die Höhe steigen.

"Das Selbe wollte ich dir auch gerade sagen. In dem Falle scheinen wir uns also einig zu sein. Dann kann es also los gehen!", sagte Gotenks und powerte seine Energie hoch.

Lange starrten sich die beiden Konkurenten an ohne das etwas geschah. Sie konzentrierten ihre Energien bis zum äußersten. Taar sowie auch Gotenks warteten darauf, das der jeweils andere zu erst angriff und wo möglich einen Fehler machte. Letztendlich war es Gotenks, der als erstes als Super Saiyajin aus Taar zuraste. Schnell versuchte der kleine Krieger seine Faust ins Gesicht zu schlagen, doch Taar wich dem Schlag aus und rammte Gotenks seinen Ellenbogen in den Rücken. Ein fürchterliches Stechen drang in Gotenks' Brust und er keuchte laut. Der erste Schlagaustausch ging an Taar.

Vegeta brummte und fuhr den Krieger an: "Das Selbe Problem wie bei der Blechschnalle. Gotenks was hast du dein Training über eigentlich gemacht? Schäfchen gezählt?"

Gotenks sah entschuldigend zu Vegeta hinüber und dann wandte er sich wieder Taar zu. Der kleine Krieger grinste:

"Ja, ich hab deine Geschwindigkeit wohl unterschätzt. Also los!"

Gotenks verwickelte Taar in einen Nahkampf und dieses Mal lief das ganze etwas schneller und sauberer ab. Gotenks ließ einen Hagel von Faustschlägen auf Taar nieder regnen udn auch Tritte sollte sein Feind spüren, doch Taar hielt Gotenks' Angriffe ab. Die anderen Krieger hatten Probleme den Kampf richtig zu folgen, denn beide Krieger waren unheimlich schnell.

Plötzlich wurde Taar auf den Boden geschleudert. Gotenks hatte es geschafft dem Monster einen gehörigen Schlag auf das Auge zu drücken und nun raste das Monste in eine kleine Vorstadt hinein.

"Einen besseren Platz zum drauf hau'n hast du nicht gefunden? Mann, da leben doch Menschen in der Stadt!", sagte Yamchu empört und sah Gotenks mit einem vernichtenden Blick an.

"Tut mir leid, aber hast du seine Stacheln auf dem Rücken gesehen? Die tun weh wenn man sie anfasst!", meinte Gotenks.

"Stacheln...?", wiederholte er und versuchte sich zu erinnern. Ja Yamchu hatte auch Stacheln auf dem Rücken und diese waren nicht gerade klein.  
Es vergingen kaum drei Sekunden als plötzlich aus der Ferne eine Salve rot leuchtender Energiekugeln angeflogen, die der kleine Krieger gekonnt abwehren konnte. Zum Glück war Taar nicht direkt in die Häuser gekracht, er hatte seinen Fall in letzter Sekunde noch abhalten können und schwebte nun wieder auf Gotenks' Höhe.

"Hast du auch schon raus bekommen wie man 'Ki' benutzt?", fragte Gotenks grinsend als er beobachtete wie Taar sich Blut von der Lippe wischte.

"Pass auf, Junge, ich kenne deine Furcht!", sagte Taar und säuberte sich sein verschmutztes Kinn.

"Meine Furcht? Also im Moment habe ich keine Furcht, und vor dir schon gar nicht!", schrie Gotenks und feuerte ein Dodon ab. Taar grinste und hielt einen weiteren Strahl dagegen.

"Nein, das hast du nicht. Ich weiß das du keinen Gegner fürchtest. Du hast aber durch deine menschliche Hälfte eine Schwäche. Du kannst '_Freundschaft_' und '_Liebe_' fühlen. Und ich weiß worum du Angst hast!", sagte Taar und es gab mit einem Mal einen großen Knall udn die beiden Energie entluden sich schlagartig. Wieder wurde Rauch und Staub aufgewirbelt der in der Luft lag und ließ die Zuschauer keine freie Sicht auf die Krieger. Gotenks ergiff die Gelegenheit und schoss noch einmal einige kleien Energiebälle auf Taar, es schien so als ob er genau ins Schwarze getroffen hätte. Schließlich tauchte Taar wieder blitzschnell aus dem ganzen Rauch auf und versuchte Gotenks mit seinen langen Stacheln zu attackieren, doch der Kleine teleportierte sich schnell immer wieder in eine andere Richtung.

Der Feind keuchte, es hatte ihn schon ganz mies erwischt. Irgendwas musste er sich einfallen lassen bevor es zu schlecht für ihn aussah. Erneut musste er sich Blut weg wischen während Gotenks nur kleinere Schürfwunden hatte. Mit so etwas flinken hatte Taar nicht gerechnet.

"Was denn Taar? Habe ich dir etwa weh getan? Tut mir leid, Taari-chan...!", spottete dieses mal Gotenks und griff erneut ohne zu zögern an. Dieses Mal jedoch war taar etwas besser vorbereitet. Gotenks' Kamehame-Ha wurde schnell von Taar entgegen genommen und er hielt dagegen. Der angriff wurde weiter zu Gotenks gedrückt und weiter dann hielt der Kleine wieder dagegen und drängte das Kamehame-Ha zu Taar. Beide Krieger wussten, dass dies etwas länger dauern konnte. Beide hatten recht gute Kraftreserven.

Ruky sah beeindruckt auf den Kampf. Sie hatte Vegeta und die anderen teils schon wirklich prächtig in Aktion gesehen, aber die Untertanen Taar's schienen ein Witz gegen ihn zu sein.  
"Tja, Tamanegi von Gotenks kannst du dir noch was abgucken. So müssen bald Trainingskämpfe gefochten werden!", meinte Vegeta.

"Vegeta Ouji-sama, ist das normal? Ich meine das Gotenks plötzlich so stark ist ... es kommt mir ein bisschen komisch vor das Taar so viel eingesteckt hat. Was ist wenn Taar noch fiese Sachen drauf hat?", fragte Ruky und das Monster bekam langsam Schwingungen ihrer Ängste.

"Du bist gar nicht mal so dumm. Dieser Kleine hier ist recht stark aber er wird mich nicht besiegen können. Zumal er sich eben fürchtet, er fürchtet sich dass nur das kleinste Haar an dir gekrümmt wird!", sagte Taar und teleportierte sich viel zu schnell als dass Ruky oder jemand anderes hätet noch reagieren können. Er packte das kleine Mädchen von hinten und hielt sie am Hals fest. Taar grinste Vegeta zu. Der Prinz hatte kaum etwas gesehen, nur einen kurzen Lichtblitz.

"Na was sagst du nun, mein Saiyajin Prinzlein. Habe ich dich überrascht? Und du Gotenks? Was willst du jetzt tun? Mich angreifen?", fragte Taar.

"Gemeine Ratte! Lass mich los, klar?", schrie Ruky und zappelte wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen in Taar's Armen und versuchte ihn zu treten, allerdings waren ihre Beine etwas zu kurz, aber sie konnte ihm kräftig kratzen, so dass der Bösewicht die kleine Ruky vor Schreck sofort wieder los lassen musste. Vegeta sah überrascht aus, Ruky hatte einen unheimlich zornigen Gesichtsausdruck. So etwas hatte er selten bei ihr gesehen, es wunderte ihn aber schon, dass Ruky's Haare noch immer wie sonst an ihr herunter hingen und nicht wie sonst in solchen Situationen in alle Richtungen abstanden. Zugetraut hatte er es ihr nicht.

"**Idiot!**", schrie Ruky und versuchte Taar mit Rasierscheiben anzugreifen.

Der Angriff kam allerdings zu planlos als das es ein großes Problem für Taar hätte dastellen können. Mit einigen Bewegungen konnte er die beiden Rasierscheiben parrieren. An sich war der Angriff schon für Vegeta sauber ausgeführt, aber konnte dieses Mädchen denn nicht einmal nach denken bevor sie sich in einen Angriff stürzte? Taar grinste während Ruky schon wieder schnaufen musste und total aus der Puste war, einen Kampf konnte sie einfach noch nicht schlagen.

"Nicht ein Haar soll dir gekrümmt werden?", sagte Taar, "Weißt du was? Ich finde es ein bisschen unfair das du dich jetzt einfach in mein Rendevous mit Gotenks einmischst. Schließlich soll ich dich immer noch lebendig zu Meister Onnextra-sama bringen!"

Plötzlich blitzte es.

"**Pass auf!**", brüllte ihr Vegeta entgegen, doch es war alles wieder so schnell geschehen, dass sie nicht reagieren konnte. Taar hatte zwei Strahlen auf Ruky abgeschossen, die sie nicht abwehren konnte. Sie wandt sich unter den Schmerzen in ihren Beinen und sie konnte sich kaum daran hindern zu schreien

"**Du mieser Hund lass Ruky-chan zu frieden!**", schrie Gotenks und feuerte wie wild Energieattacken auf den Feind ab. Taar hatte teils keine Mühe mit den unkontrollierten Wutausbrüchen und konnte sich doch recht gut verteidigen. Gotenks knurrte und suchte nach der wimmernden Ruky. Piccolo hatte sie aufgefangen und verscuhte die Blutung in den Beinen zu stillen. Ruky sah man den Schmerz im Gesicht an. Mit so etwas hatte keiner gerechnet und Gotenks war nun auch noch mehr als nur wütend. Taar's Angriff auf die fast wehrlose kleine Ruky machte ihn fast Wahnsinnig, so konnte das einfach nicht weiter gehen!

Gotenks' Ki stieg immer weiter an, es raste regelrecht in die Höhe um seinem Zorn auf Taar Ausdruck zu verleihen.

"Jetzt spuckst du keien so großen Töne mehr!", meinte Taar grinsend.

"Ha! Dir stopf' ich das Maul! Es war ein großer Fehler Ruky-chan weh getan zu haben, denn nun werde ich dir meine neue Technik vorstellen!", fauchte Gotenks mit einer für ihn sehr untypischen Zischstimme.

"Neue Technik?", fragte Son Gokuu und wwandte sich Vegeta zu, "Habt ihr etwa an etwas herum gefeilt?"

"Nein, Kakarotto. Ich habe keine Ahnung was Gotenks jetzt vor hat!", antwortete Vegeta und zog etwas aus seiner Hosentasche. Es war eine der letzten Zensu die, die Gruppe Z noch besaß. Der Prinz war Piccolo eine Bohne zu.

"Vegeta?", fragte Piccolo. Mehr Worte brauchte seine Frage nicht, denn Vegeta antwortete dem Namekianer ohne Umschweife: "Gib Tamanegi die Bohne. Ich will dass sie sich den Kampf genau ansieht. Nicht nur das sie dabei noch was lernen könnte, denn wenn Taar wirklich noch was fieses macht, dann soll sie sich seine gesamte Grausamkeit ansehen. Sie muss hart werden, du weißt doch was ich meine, oder Piccolo? Sie muss lernen wozu der Feind fähig ist."

"Verstanden", stimmte Piccolo zu.

Taar stand Gotenks höhnischer gegenüber denn jeh. Mit verschränkten Armen sah er ziemlich gelassen aus: "Na dann nur zu KLeiner. Los, zeig mir deine Technik! Ich werde mit allem fertig!"

"Nicht damit!", meinte Gotenks mit einem Grinsen. Seine Energie war schon bis zum äußersten angestiegen. Der juneg Krieger holte tief Luft und hielt sie eine Weile aus. Die Gruppe Z betrachteten den angekündigten Angriff etwas skeptisch. Wahrscheinlich war es das auch schon. Taar betrachtete Gotenks mit grimmigen Gesicht. Das gab' es jawohl nicht, dass ein kleiner Pimpf ihn so zum Narren hielt. Diesen kleinen Wicht würde er es schon zeigen.

Zu Taar's und auch zur Überraschung der anderen Mitglieder der Gruppe Z, kam gar keine Luft aus Gotenks' Mund, sondern eine weiße wabbelige Masse.

Vegeta schluckte überrascht:

"Buäh Gotenks was ist das denn bitte?"

"Das soll deine neue Technik sein?", wollte Son Gokuu wissen.  
Gotenks nickte und die versammelten Krieger beobachteten wie die weiße Masse langsam Gestalt annahm. Taar staunte. Vor ihm waren drei kleine Gotenks aufgetaucht. Sie erinnerten an Gespenster.

"Nicht übel, Kleiner. Ich wollte dich schon einfach so angreifen, aber wer weiß was dann aus mir geworden wäre. Soll ich gegen drei von deiner Sorte in Minnigestalt kämpfen und dann gegen dich?", fragte Taar und ließ seine Kraft weiter ansteigen.

Gotenks grinste: "Tja. Alterchen da staunst du! Das ist meine Super Ghost Kamikaze Attacke! Konnte etwas Schmerzhaft werden!"

Die kleinen Geister schwebten um Gotenks herum und der kleine Kerl hob seine Zeigefinger und richtete ihn auf Taar. Sofort folgten die Geister dem stummen Befehl und rasten auf Taar zu. Der Feind reagierte sofort, holte mit der Faust aus und wollte einen der kleinen Geister zurück zu scheinen Schöpfer befördern. Bei der Berührung mit dem kleinen Geist jedoch, wurde eine Explosion ausgelöst und aus der Ferne konnte man die belustigte Stimme des kleinen Kriegers hören: "Ha, ha! Los ihr beiden, gleich hinter her!"

Die beiden anderen Geister stüzten ebenfalls auf Taar zu, der noch immer von Rauch umhüllt war.

Piccolo nickte zufrieden: "Tja, das ging aj recht schnell! Ruky-chan, geht's dir eigentlich etwas besser oder brauchst du die Bohne dringend?"

"Nein, es geht schon. Danke Piccolo-san. Aber ... es ist noch nicht vorbei!", meinte Ruky und rief Taar zu, "Hey, Taar! Jetzt wo du schon mal ein bisschen Staub geschluckt hast, wurde deine Zunge vielleicht ein wenig gelockert!"

"Ruky-chan, was soll das?", fragte Piccolo mit einem Zischen, als sie sich aus seinem Griff befreite. Noch immer hatte sie einen unbeschreiblichen Schmerz in den Beinen, aber sie ließ sich dadruch nicht ablenken. Taar kam mit ettlichen Schürfwunden aus dem Qualm hervor und grinste dabei Ruky entgegen.

"Du siehst aus als hättest du was auf dem Herzen. Du willst nicht zufällig mit mir mit? Onnextra-sama würde sich freuen!", meinte er.

Vegeta schüttelte mit verschränkten Armen den Kopf und brummte Taar wieder an:  
"Du glaubst doch nicht, dass Tamanegi sich gegen die Erde entscheidet? Und gegen ihr Volk und ihren Prinzen? Mann, Taar! Freezer's Idioten haben sich schon immer gern mit den Saiyajins angelegt, aber sie sind immer wieder gestorben..."

"Wie kannst du dem '_Schlüssel_' eigentlich einen neuen Namen verpassen? Das ist ja schändlich!", brüllte Taar aber Vegeta ließ nur einen seiner 'Chi' - Geräusche hören. Ruky, die ein mulmiges Gefühl bei Taar bekam, stand ziemlich entschlossen vor ihm. Es war nicht so, dass sie sich ind en Kampf einmischen wollte, davon hatte sie wirklich genug, aber etwas war schon so lange in ihrem Kopf.  
Und das sprach sie nun aus: "Taar! Wieso hast du mich nicht schon vor Jahren zu dir geholt, sondern auf der Erde gelassen? Mal ganz echt, ich hätte die Gruppe Z mit ein bisschen Pech niemals kennen gelernt! Warum musstest du mich erst vier Jahre auf der Erde versteckt halten?"

Die Krieger sahen die Kleine überrascht an. Dass das Mädchen so etwas noch fragen konnte war ihnen nicht eingefallen. Taar kam wieder einer seiner dreckigen Grinsen ins Gesicht und er beschloss ihr zu antworten: "Nun gut, Ruky-chan, mein kleiner '_Schlüssel_'. Ich will dich nicht im Dunkeln tappen lassen. Für dieses kleine Detail gibt es mehrere Gründe. Und glaub mir es sind tief schürfendere als reine Grausamkeit. Das unterscheidet mich und Onnextra-sama nämlich von Saiyajins..."

"Da bin ich ja mal gespannt...", kam es von C-17, C-18 und Videl gleichzeitig wie aus einem Munde und verschränkten synchron die Arme.

Ruky sah Taar mit festem Blick an. Das Monster verhöhnte sie doch nur, für sie gab es daran keinen Zweifel. Vielleicht waren Saiyajins nicht immer die freundlichste Rasse gewesen, aber ihr war das eigene Volk tausend Mal lieber als Onnextra.

"Sprich endlich!", keifte das kleine Mädchen.

"Gut, gut. Ich merke schon, kleiner '_Schlüssel_' du wirst schnell wütend wie es sich für einen Saiyajin gehört. Ich bin freundlich, weil du mir am Herzen liegst, Ruky-sama. Um ein Haar hätte ich mein Knie vor Euch beugen müssen.  
Der grund warum wir dich noch auf der Erde behalten mussten war erstend, weil ich unterwegs war um eine ferne Galaxie zu erobern. Shinigami Ko-chan und Shinigami Ma-chan habe ich deshalb beauftragt dich auf zu nehmen. Das Ziel war außerdem deine Saiyanischen Eigenheiten dem Erdboden gleich zu machen. Wir bemerkten den Chip in deinem Kopf. Ja, Ruky-sama, du brauchst mich gar nicht so ansehen, den Chip haben wir dir nicht eingepflanzt. Wir haben ihn nur etwas erweitert um die heilende Erinnerung an deine Eltern auf dem Planeten Bejiita-sei aus zu löschen. Kleiner '_Schlüssel_', Shinigami Ko-chan und Shinigami Ma-chan haben herausgefunden das dich kaum etwas Böses erreichen konnte, so lange du dich an deine saiyanischen Eltern erinnern konntest.

All das waren Auslöser dafür, dass du in den Genuss der Gruppe Z gekommen bist, süßer kleiner '_Schlüssel_'!", erklärte Taar.

"Aslo doch nur Grausamkeit!", meinte C-18.

Taar erblickte die Cyborgfrau und sah nicht gerade erfreut aus: "Gero's kleine Spielzeuge? Na ich habe auch nichts anderes erwartet. Was ist Juunana Gou, Juuhachi Gou... genießt ihr die Einbildung ihr könntet mehr als nur Haushaltsgeräte sein?"

"**Halt's Maul Taar! Die beiden haben menschliche Gefühle auch wenn ein wertloses Tier wie du das nicht verstehen kann!**", brach es aus Ruky heraus. Taar warf de Mädchen einen hasserfüllten Blick zu und kam mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu um ihr den Arm durch den Körper zu jagen. Ihm war im Moment alles egal, dieses dumme kleine Saiyajin Mädchen konnte er später wieder gesund machen, aber sie drufte sich nicht zu viel erlauben, sie hatte ihn zum letzten Mal beleidigt.

Eine Flüssigkeit sprotzte durch die Luft und tropfte auch auf Ruky's Kleidung. Als das Mädchen, die vor Schreck zugekniffen Augen wieder öffnetem weiteten sie sich vor Unglauben. C-17 hatte sich vor Ruky in Taar's Weg geschmissen. Wohlwissend, dass er Taar's Angriff nicht ausweichen könnte.

"**Juunana Gou-san!**", schrie Ruky heiser und Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. Auch der Rest der Krieger die dem Kampf bei wohnten, sahen die Szene geschockt mit an. Besonders C-18 schien es nicht ganz begreifen zu können. Ihr Bruder hing schlaff am Arm des fiesen Taar's. Der Cyborg zitterte nicht udn auch sonst gab es keine Regung mehr von ihm. Nur sein Blut lief in Bächen aus seinem Körper und auch aus dem Mund und seiner Nase kam welches hervor.

"**Juunana Gou-san! NEIN!**", schrie Ruky erneut und wollte auf Taar los gehen, doch so schnell konnte si edas Monster gar nicht angreifen. Gotenks war nach vorn gekommen und hielt das Mädchen davon ab Dummheiten zu machen.

"Lass das, ich mach' das. Wenn du stirbst, würde ich mir das nie verzeihen!", meinte Gotenks mit einem Lächeln undstellte sich Taar erneut entgegen.

Ruky flog zu C-18, diemit ansehen musste wie ihr Bruder langsam von Taar's Arm herab rutschte und zu Boden fiehl. Sagen konnte Ruky nichts. Sie fühlte sich auf einmal ziemlich kalt. Die Massen an Blut die aus C-17 gelaufen waren hatte sie nicht richtig mitbekommen, aber der starre Blick des Cyborgs..., die leblose Hülle die zu Boden ging ...  
Und Ruky wusste, dass er für sie in den Tod gegangen war.

"**Piccolo-san! PICCOLO-SAN!**", rief das Mädchen und flog dem Namekianer entgegen. Piccolo nahm die kleine entgegen und versuchte sie erst einmal zu trösten:

"Ganz ruihg. Juunana Gou wollte dich retten. Und das ist ihm gelungen. Du hastkeine Schuld daran!"

Gotenks sah den Feind bohrend an. Das hatte Taar nicht umsonst gemacht. Ruky angreifen und wenn C-17 nicht dazwischen gegangen wäre, dann hätte Ruky jetzt nicht mehr geatmet.

"Was willst denn du schon wieder, Kleiner? Deinen lustigen Trick hast du mir doch schon gezeigt. Und wie du siehst lebe ich auch noch!", spottete Taar.

"Nicht mehr lange, verlass dich drauf!", meinet Gotenks und ließ nicht mehr lange auf einen Angriff warten, er ging sofort auf Taar los. Taar und Gotenks schienen beide noch voller Energie zu stecken, obwohl Taar schon angeschlagen war. Die beiden attackierten sich verbissen mit harten Schlägen und Tritten. Dann folgten wieder Ki Strahlen und als diese Techniken ausgetauscht waren, blieb Taar wieder einmal grinsend vor Gotenks stehen: "Weißt du was mich an Saiyajins irgendwie fesciniert?"

"Is' mir doch egal! Bin ja selbst einer!", entgegnete Gotenks.

"Na dann eben nicht. Aber Kleiner, der Kampf mit dir ödet mich an. Deshalb ist jetzt auch gleich schluss!", antwortete Taar.

Gotenks nickte: "Ja, ich glaube du hast Recht und es ist Zeit für mich dich zu besiegen!"

Gerade als Gotenks wieder angreifen wollte geschah es dann: der kleine fusionierte Krieger spaltete sich in seine zwei Hälften auf. Trunks bremste sofort ab.

"So ein verdammter Mist!", fluchte er.

"Ich hab ganz vergessen, dass die Fusion nur dreißig Minuten hält!", jammerte Son Goten.

"Ja, ja! Das habe ich schon kommen sehen. Ihr müsst aber auch so lange warten und um den heißen Brei herum reden anstatt Taar zu erledigen!", schnauzte Vegeta.

"Beruhig dich mal wieder, die Jungs können ja später weiter machen", meinte Son Gokuu.

"Chi, bis die beiden wieder fusionieren können, habe ich ihn schon getötet, das schwöre ich euch! Eine Stunde reicht dafür locker wenn ich auf dem Saiyajin Level Dai ni Dankai kämpfe!", meinte Vegeta und begann sein Energiefeld hoch zu pumpen.

"Denk lieber noch einmal darüber nach. Als Dai ni Dankai bist du langsamer und Taar ist schnell! Sehr schnell sogar!Du könntest unnötig in Gefahr gebracht werden!", warf Piccolo ein.

"Vegeta Ouji-sama, das dürft Ihr nicht!", rief Ruky, "Begebt Euch nicht in Gefahr!"

"Halt den Mund! Ich hab bisher nur einmal wirklich verloren!", meinte Vegeta grinsend und wollte sich endlich an Taar austoben, aber das Monster schüttelte genervt den Kopf.

"Zu dir komme ich nch nicht, mein Kleiner!", meinte Taar.

Vegeta sah ziemlich wütend aus: "Chi, als ob du das zu entscheiden hättest!"

"Och Vegeta, ich hab da meine Methoden an meine Ziele zu kommen. Und in deinem Körper habe ich noch nicht die Angst gefunden. Aber ich rieche, dass auch du eine in dir hast!", meinte Taar.

"Was meinst du damit?", fragte Piccolo und hielt Ruky noch immer auf seinem Arm. Trunks und Son Goten standen ebenfalls bei Piccolo. Einer links und einer rechts von ihm.

"Der hat doch wohl keine schmierigen Sachen vor?", fragte Son Goten.

Taar lachte auf: "Hör mal Begeta, ich weiß ja nicht ob du weißt wie das ist. Aber ich spüre die Ängste meiner Gegner. Und eben jetzt habe ich jemandes Angst signalisiert. In eurer Gruppe fürchtet sich gerade jemand ziemlich vor dem was ich mit ihm anstellen könnte!"

"Tamanegi hör auf dich zu fürchten! Es gibt keinen Grund dazu! Gegen mich kommt der sowieso nicht an!", versuchte Vegeta das Mädchen zu beruhigen.

"Nicht der kleine Schlüssel, Vegeta! Jemand anders!", antwortete der Feind darauf un dsah in die forschende menge der Gruppe Z. Dann ging es auch wieder ganz schnell. Taar hatte sich wie ein rasender Pfeil in die Reihen der Gruppe Z bewegt und sich den vermeintlichen Krieger geschnappt. Natürlich war der unfreiwillige Kandidat ebenso überrascht wie die anderen.

"**Yamchu!**", brüllte Son Gokuu.

Tatsächlich war es Yamchu, dessen größte Sorge es anscheinend war gegen Taar zu kämpfen. Und nun würde es dem Menschen sicher nicht mehr lange gut gehen.

"Dieser Trottel! Wenn er solchen Schiss vor Taar hatte, wieso ist er dann überhaupt mit gekommen?", fragte Piccolo.

"**Wir müssen was unternehmen! Wir müssen Yamchu helfen!**", brüllte Son Gokuu heraus.

Ende Kapitel 20, Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 21: Die Genkidama als Trumpf

_JUBILÄUMSKAPITEL NACHWORT:_

_Ja ihr habt richtig gelesen, das hier ist das Jubiläum zur Hälfte der Onnextra Saga. Es folgen noch 20 weitere Kapitel für diese Saga.  
Warum musste C-17 sterben? Ganz einfach, weil dies hier die Hälfte ist und Taar ein Arschloch, musste einfach schon mal jemand zum Auftakt sterben. Erwischt hat es leider C-17. _

_Den Kampf zwischen der Gruppe Z und Taar mag ich eigentlich wirklich ganz gern. Er geht eigentlich ganz flott, ist aber auch ziemlich hart und fordert Leben. Also Leute, in den nächsten Kapiteln werdet ihr sicher ziemlich empört sein. Entschuldigung!_


	21. Die Genkidama als Trumpf

**Kapitel 21:**

**Die Genkidama als Trumpf**

Yamchu wurde von Taar gepackt. Es stellte sich als druchaus gefählich gegen Taar zu kämpfen denn auch C-17 verlor sein Leben als er sich vor Ruky warf um sie zu retten. Selbst Gotenks' Super Ghost Kamikaze Attacke hatte beim ersten Versuch keine richtige Wirkung, aber als der kleine so richtig loslegen wollte löste sich die Fusion, da schon mehr als eine halbe Stunde vergangen war.

Nun aber war Taar dabei Yamchu zu bearbeiten und Son Gokuu war fest entschlossen Yamchu zu reten.

„Wir müssen einschreiten! Wie kannst du dich denn nuru an den Hilflosen zu erst vergreifen?", fuhr Son Gokuu den Feind an.

„Ganz einfach, weil ich die Möglichkeit dazu habe. Und du solltest besser einen Abstand von zehn Metern zu mir halten. Sonst bringe ich deinen Freund auf der Stelle um!", meinte Taar und gab Yamchu einige Schläg ein den Rücken. Yamchu's Körper befand sich in einer richtigen Zwickmühle. Taar hatte seine Beine um den jungen Mann geschlungen und die hart angespannten Muskeln drohten dem Gefangenen die Beine zu zertrümmern.

Yamchu gab keinen Laut von sich um seine Haltung wahren zu können. Taar ließ ein belustigtes und höhnisches Lachen hören.  
Ruky vergrub ihr Gesicht in Piccolo's Kleidung. Diese Quälerei konnte sie nicht mit ansehen. Vegeta wandte sich mit düsterem Blick an den Namekianer: „Piccolo! Du weißt das es falsch ist! Du musst es ihr sagen!"

Piccolo nickte nur, er hatte es damals Son Gohan angetan und er musste auch Ruky dazu bringen, also strich er durch ihr langes schwarzes Haar: „Hör' mal Ruky-chan, bitte bekomme jetzt keinen falschen Eindruck von mir, aber ich muss dies leider von dir verlangen! Sieh nicht weg! Verschließe deine Augen nicht vor der Grausamkeit des Gegners. Sieh dir an wozu der Feind in der Lage ist!"

Son Gohan sah erschrocken zu Piccolo. Er kannte diese Ansprache nur zu gut. Son Gohan konnte Ruky gut verstehen, er hatte es auch kaum ausgehalten den Kampf zwischen Chaozu und dem Saiyajin Nappa anzusehen. Aber Piccolo hatte Recht. Dadurch konnte er sehen dass es nichts brachte Gnade bei solchen Leuten walten zu lassen. Taar und Leute seines Schlages würden schließlich auch keine Gnade zeigen wenn man selbst am Boden lag.

„Aber Piccolo-san! Wieso soll ich diesen Wahnsinn mit ansehen! Warum können wir diesen Konflikt nicht anders lösen?", fragte Ruky.

„Hör auf zu heulen, Tamanegi! Natürlich klingt es herzlos! Aber du wirst Taar nicht mit deiner verfluchten Nächstenliebe auf unsere Seite ziehen können! Und auch mit deinen wirklich lieb gemeinten Worten nicht, er ist nicht wie das Blechbürschen und die Metallschnalle!", sagte Vegeta, „Da bringt dir dein Weinen nichts!"

Ruky nickte und gerade als sie sich dem Kampf zuwandte hörte sie einen schmerzerfüllten Schrei. Taar war nun nicht mehr mit dem Rücken zur Gruppe Z gewandt, es war ihm wohl allmählig zu riskant. Son Gokuu war nämlich außer sich vor Zorn. Ruky wurde spei übel beim Anblick des verletzten Yamchu. Anscheinend hatte Taar den jungen Mann böse mit den Stacheln erwischt. Yamchu hatte tiefe Schnittwunden im Gesicht und ein großer Hautfetzen klaffte von seiner Wange herunter und es sah so aus als ob ihm schon ein Auge fehlte. Ruky krallte sich verkrampft in Piccolo's Ärmel fest.

„Oh bitte Piccolo-san, i-ich glaube ich muss mich übergeben!", stotterte Ruky und sprang von Piccolo's Arm herunter. Ihr Magen machte ungewohnte Verkrampfungen und tatsächlich entlud er sich unter Ruky's Würgen und Husten. Es war jetzt einfach zu viel. Ihr Hals schmerzte und ihre Augen tränten unter dem Schmerz den sie empfand.

Trunks kam sofort zu Ruky geflogen und half ihr auf die Beine zu kommen. Sie sah Trunks an und ihr war deutlich anzusehen, dass es ihr sehr peinlich war. Trunks zog sie in seine Arme und zog ein Taschentuch aus seiner Anzugtasche.

„Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein, meine süße kleine Ruky-chan! Ich mag das auch nicht mit ansehen! Ich will auch helfen, aber egal was wir tun, Taar würde Yamchu-san auf der Stelle töten und ... das wäre einfach ... Gokuu-san hat sicher schon einen Plan!", sagte Trunks in sanften Ton und wischte Ruky den Mund trocken. Ruky fühlte einen unglaublichen Trost und sie begann daran zu glauben dass es wieder etwas Gutes geben konnte. Vielleicht hatte Trunks wirklich Recht. Yamchu war noch zu retten, irgendwie, irgendwie konnten sie es schaffen. Und dieser Trost der ihr zugesprochen wurde, gab ihr wieder etwas Kraft hinzu.  
Selbst in dieser ernsten Situation schlug ihr Herz schnell und ragierte auf Trunks' Körper. Ruky musste den dringenden Drang wiederstehen Trunks zu küssen. Das wäre der unpassenste und schlechteste Zeitpunkt dies zutun.

„Trunks jetzt lass sie los! Sie muss endlich lernen hart zu werden!", meinte Vegeta.

„Vater, es ist genug! Gokuu hat doch Recht, es ist Wahnsinn hier nur rum zu sitzen!", meinte Trunks und festigte seinen Griff um Ruky.

„Verstehst du denn nicht, dass er Yamchu gerade langsam aber sicher umbringt! Kakarotto bereitet gerade einen Angriff vor! Wir sollten es ihm überlassen seinen Freund zu retten!", antwortete Vegeta und machte eine unauffällige Bewegung mit den Augen.

„Was?", fragte Trunks und sah ebenfalls nach oben.

Son Gokuu stand in der Luft und hielt seine Hände gen Himmel.Es schien ziemlich lustig auf Trunks zu wirken. Denn er musste sich ein Prusten verkneifen.

„Was soll den das werden, Vater? Ballett?", fragte Trunks, „Ich glaube kaum dass Gokuu Taar besiegen kann in dem er ihn zum Lachen bringt..."

„Red' keinen Scheiß, Junge!", sagte Piccolo, „Das Selbe häte ich dich bei dem tanz der Fusion fragen können. Gokuu versucht Taar mit einer Genkidama in die Luft zu jagen!"

„Genkidama?", fragte Trunks, der noch nie zuvor von dieser Technik gehört hatte. Damals war er ja noch gar nicht auf der Welt gewesen als Gokuu diese Technik zum letzten Mal einsetzte. Damals waren seine Mutter, Kuririn, Son Gohan, Piccolo und Son Gokuu auf Namek und haben gegen Freezer gekämpft.

„Er sammelt die Energie der Erde um Taar dann mit einer großen Kugel an zu greifen. Aber dieser Angriff braucht leider seine Zeit. Wenn Taar das bemerkt oder auch nur mitkriegt das wir ihn angreifen wollen ist Yamchu verloren. Zum kotzen!", erklärte Vegeta.

Ruky klammerte sich an Trunks fest. Yamchu's Schreie wollten einfach nicht leiser werden, was auch ziemlich verständlich war. Taar's Griff hatte sich heftiger um den Körper seines Opfers gelegt. Taar drückte zu un dman konnte deutlich das Knacken mehrerer Rippen hören. Aus Yamchu's Mund trat in großen Mengen Blut heraus.

„Nein! Lass ihn nicht so leiden!", wimmerte Ruky.

Taar lachte laut auf: „Ach ich wollte schon immer wissen was da so in einem Menschen drin ist. Da sagt man so schön ‚_Schönheit kommt von Innen_' aber alles was ich sehe ist widerlicher Dreck und Blut. Alles andere als schön wenn ihr mich fragt!"

„**Dieser miese Hund!**", schrie Trunks zornig udn ballte die Fäuste.

Son Gokuu stand mit toternster Miene in der Luft und hielt die Arme in die Höhe.   
"Erde, Pflanzen, Tiere, Feuer, Wasser und Luft! Ich bitte euch mir einen Teil eurer Kraft ab zu geben. Ich kämpfe hier gegen den Untergebenen eines Tyrannen der bald den Planeten einnehmen will. Gebt mir bitte einen Teil eurer Kraft! Ich bin bereit eure Energie zu empfangen!", schrie Son Gokuu in Gedanken und wartete ab. Schon nach wenigen Momenten kam die Energie in seine Hände geflogen. Langsam, Stück für Stück kamen die funkelnden Energiefetzen zu einer Kugel zusammen. Doch die war noch weit davon entfernt für Taar brauchbar zu sein.  
Nun hieß es für Son Gokuu und seine Kameraden zu hoffen. Für Yamchu, das er den Angriff überlebte und dafür, dass Taar die Genkidama nicht bemerkte.

Das Monster schleuderte Yamchu in Richtung der Festung Ex, Taar's Opfer flog in gerader Linie und pfeilschnell aus den Boden. Yamchu kollidierte mit einer Felswand und wurde von kleinen Steinchen unter einen Haufen Staub begraben.

„Yamchu-san", keuchte Ruky und suchte noch immer nach Schutz bei Trunks.

Bei den Kriegern herrschte Bedenken. Yamchu hatte Knochenbrüche und er hatte viel Blut verloren. Wahrscheinlich war dem Krieger gar nicht mehr großartig zu helfen.

„Soll ich mal nach sehen ob es ihm gut geht? Ich glaube nicht, dass er noch sehr viel am Leben ist, Aber seine Aura scherit noch ganz schwach... Ich werde ihn mal besuchen!", klang die Stimme des Monsters in Ruky's Ohren.

„Dieser miese Hund! Erst Juunana Gou und jetzt auch noch Yamchu...!", fluchte C-18.

„Wäre es nicht besser wenn ich einfach zu ihm gehe?", fragte Ruky an Trunks gewandt, „Dann lässt er euch ganz sicher in Ruhe!"

„Nein tut er nicht, Ruky-chan! Dann wirst du genau für das, was du eben gesehen hast, ausgebildet und benutzt. Um uns zu töten!", erklärte Trunks.

„Aber dann hat das alles doch sowieso keinen Sinn! Ich würde euch nie mals weh tun! Dann muss er mich schon töten!", schrie Ruky.

„Jetzt ist aber mal Schluss, Ruky-chan!", mahnte Piccolo, „Wenn du jetzt gehst und dich umbringen lässt das ist alles vorbei! Dann hat Juunana Gou sich umsonst für dich geopfert und Yamchu leidet unnötig Höllenqualen!"

Vegeta sah Piccolo forschend an. Er wusste genau was seine Befürchtung war, auch er hatte geglaubt dass das Mädchen sich sofort dazwischen werfen würde. Aber es schien allein Trunks zu sein der sie davon abhielt. Nicht nur mit seinem eisenharten Griff, sondern auch mit seinen umso danfteren Worten.

„_Da fühle ich mich ja gleich wie ein Arschloch_", dachte der Prinz und suchte Taar mit den Augen. Piccolo sah zu Son Gokuu hinauf um heraus zu finden wie weit die Genkidama war, aber die leuchtende Kugel brauchte wohl noch ein paar Minuten. Der Oberteufel versuchte sich eine gute Strategie zu überlegen. Jemand musste Taar noch ein wenig ablenken bevor die Energiekugel abgeschossen wurde.

Taar war bei Yamchu angelangt und zog ihn aus den Trümmern hervor. Das Opfer hatte bereits das Bewusstsein verloren. So zugerichtet wie Yamchu war, schien es gar kein Wunder zu sein. Veremutlich waren nun endgültig alle seine Knochen gebrochen. Sein Kampfanzug war organge-rot gespränkelt und auch in seinem Gesicht klebte viel mehr Blut und Dreck als man Haut erkennen konnte. Taar gefiehl dieser Anblick des gepeinigten Yamchu und die bösen und geschockten Blicke der Krieger gaben ihm ein bestätigendes Gefühl.

„Wie ich es mir gedacht habe, er ist fast hinüber. Was meint ihr? Soll ich mal meine humane Seite zeigen und den Kleinen erlösen?", fragte Taar.

Plötzlich verlor das Monster aber sein Gleichgewicht und spürte einen Schmerz auf der Wange. Son Gohan hatte es nicht mehr ausgehalten, sich in einen Super Saiayajin verwandelt und war auf Taar losgegangen. Nun war es egal ob Taar den armen Yamchu sofort erledigte. Vielleicht war sein alter Kampfgefährte nicht mehr zu retten, aber eine angemessene Rache durfte noch für ihn drin sein. Taar stand ohne zu zögern wieder vom Boden auf und jagte Son Gohan einen Ki Strahl entgegen, der so kräftig war, dass Son Gohan ihn kaum abhalten konnte.

„Du kleiner dummer Narr glaubst, dass du den General des großen Onnextra-sama so einfach besiegen kannst? Du schleichst dich einfach von hinten an un dwillst dich vor drängeln, das gilt aber nicht!", meint eTaar und wandte sich wieder Yamchu zu. Son Gohan konnte es kaum glauben, Taar ignorierte ihn. Ein Super Saiyajin schien kein Problem für den Feind da zu stellen.

„Taar!"; rief Son Gohan, „Findest du nicht, dass Yamchu genug hat?"

„Genau deshalb beende ich es jetzt!", stimmte Taar zu und wandte sich wieder an Yamchu. Schnell rammte Taar seine Knie in den schwachen Körper des Mannes. Ruky zuckte zusammen, das Geräusch zusammen gedrückter Organe war zu hören, ein schwammiges Quatschgeräusch drang an ihr Ohr heran und dann war da schon wieder die Stimme des Feindes: „Wenn er nicht durch seine Schmerzen und Qualen stirbt, dann eben so!"

Taar bereitete einen Ki Strahl vor und sprengte Yamchu damit in die Luft. Son Gohan hatte seine Wut schon wieder angestaut. Er konnte es nicht fassen was Taar da getan hatte. Blind vor Zorn begann er auf Taar los zu gehen udn prügelte auf das Wesen ein. Taar war gleichermaßen erschrocken wie überrascht. Son Gohan konnte ihm doch ganz schön weh tun wenn er wütend war und nur den nötigen Willen dazu hatte.

Ruky kamen die Tränen. Wie auch zuvor bei C-17, erlosch Yamchu's Aura einfach. Es war als gäbe es ihn einfach nicht mehr. Trunks versuchte das Mädchen zu beruhigen. Auch in ihm regierte Zorn. Er hielt sich allerings noch im Zaum da Son Gohan seiner Meinung nach mehr Recht auf Rache an Taar hatte als er. Schließlich hatte Son Gokuu's Sohn schon als kleiner Junge Seite an Seite mit dem Menschen gekämpft. Plötzlich hörte er Ruky's müde Stimme, Trunks erschauderte dabei denn so geknickt und verlassen hatte er sie noch nie vernommen: „Was sage ich jetzt nur Minami-chan? Trunks-san hilf mir! Ich will nicht zu Onnextra!"

„Keine Sorge! Du bleibst bei mir! Das schwöre ich dir!", sagte Trunks mit gedämpfer Stimme in ihr Ohr und presste sie an isch. Trunks wusste ganz genau genau das Ruky sich für all das verantwortlich fühlte. Es war einfach zu schwierig gewesen, sie konnte nicht allein gegen Taar's große Kraft bestehen.

Die harten Schläge die, die beiden Krieger da aufeinander losließen entfalteten gewaltife Energiefelder bei der Abwehr. Son Gohan machte auf Vegeta das Eindruck recht hart trainiert zu haben.

„Seine Kraft hat sich verändert!", meinte Piccolo.

Vegeta nickte: „Ja schon. Aber so lange es Gohan nicht zum Dai ni Dankai schafft ist es sinnlos gegen Taar einen ernsthaften Kampf zu führen!"

„Ve-Vegeta?", mahnte Piccolo in Gedanken an die kleine Ruky.

„Hey, mach dir nicht ins Hemd", sagte Vegeta lässig, „Gohan weiß das selbst ganz genau. Deshalb hält er Taar hin. Und zwar bis Kakarotto seine Genkidama bereit gemacht hat."

Taar und Son Gohan nahmen wieder Abstand von einander. Son Gohan war nur leicht aus der Puste, Taar war schon von Gotenks ziemlich verletzt worden, schien sich aber trotzdem nicht viel aus Son Gohan gemacht zu haben.

Taar grinste wie schon am Anfang: „Weißt du, ich habe das Gefühl du weichst mir nur aus und greifst nicht richtig an. War's das mit deinen Rachgelüsten?"

„Du kapierst gar nichts, oder?", fragte Son Gohan und fuhr fort, „Glaubst du, ich bin wirklich so dumm und kann meine Chancen nicht richtig einschätzen? Ich weiß ganz genau dass du stärker bist als ich. Ich kann meine Kräfte ziemlich gut einschätzen un dich weiß dass es nicht sehr gut für mich aussieht wenn ich dich besiegen will. Aber ich denke, dass ich noch ein wenig Katz und Maus mit dir spielen werde."

„Komischer Vogel. Wer sagt dir, dass ich mit dir spiele?", konterte Taar der sie die Gelassenheit seines Gegners und der anderen Zuschauer kaum erklären konnte. Sie sahen zwar alle gespannt zu und wussten ebenfalls, dass Son Gohan eigentlich ziemlich machtlos gegen das Monster war, aber dennoch schienen sie nicht auf ein Ende zu warten. Taar ergriff das Wort nach einer kurzen Weile der Stille:  
"Ich frage mich nur wer von uns die Katze ist und wer die Maus!"

„Die Entscheidung überlasse ich dir, mein Guter!", scherzte Son Gohan weiter.

Taar lachte auf: „Junge es ist eine Kunst seinen Humor in solchen Situationen zu behalten! Aber ich denke es ist logischer, wenn ich die Rolle der Katze übernehme."

„Wie du willst. Aber lasse dich durch deine scharfen Zähne und Krallen nicht blenden. Es gibt andere Werte, die ebenfalls zählen, die Geschwindigkeit udn Strategie zum Beispiel", meinte der Junge und streckte seine Arme geschwint in den Himmel, die amderen Krieger bis auf Vegeta, der dazu nun wieder zu stolz war und Ruky nichte wusste was das sollte, taten es Son Gohan gleich, „Vater! Nimm unsere Kraft für diesen Gegner!"

Taar hatte nicht so richtigen Durchblick bei dem was geschah. Die weiß leuchtenden Enegieperlen verließen die Körper der Krieger und versammelten sich weiter oben. Taar staunte. Dort oben schwebte doch tatsächlich einer der Saiyajins und hatte heimlich still und leise Energie gesammelt. Eine große, bläulich schimmernden Kugel schwebte über Son Gokuu's Händen. Seine Bitte an die Erde wurde erhöhrt und nun war die Genkidama bereit zum Abschuss.

Taar knurrte: „Herr Gott, du hast mich reingelegt!"

„Du solltest aufmerksamer sein!", meinte Son Gohan grinsend.

„Sieht so aus, Bürschchen. Aber noch hat der Saiyajin nicht angegriffen!", sagte Taar und ging erneut auf Son Gohan los, „Ich könnte dich als Schild benutzen!"

„Das macht nichts! Denn ich werde somit für die Erde sterben!", entgegnete Son Gohan lächelnd. Taar knurrte. Dieser verdammte Rettungstrupp der Erde war einfach viel zu zuversichtlich. So konnte er nicht arbeiten.

Und dann war es endlich so weit. Son Gokuu lenkte die Genkidama los. Er hatte sich in einen Super Saiyajin verwandelt um der Kugel einen starken Ruck zu geben. In wenigen Sekunden, so hoffte er jedenfalls, würde Taar diesem Angriff unterliegen und der Tod von C-17 und Yamchu wären gerächt.

Taar bemerkte den Angriff natürlich und hielt gegen die gigantische Kugel. Son Gohan hatte es geschafft den Feind so sehr in die Enge zu treiben, dass die Genkidama kaum Probleme haben dürfte.

Taar grinste Son Gohan jedoch an: „Der da is' dein Vater, nicht?"

„Ja und?", fragte der Junge.

„Der hat Schiss. Schiss das ich diese Kugel abwehre ... oder ... gar umlenke!", dröhnte die Sitmme des Monsters vor Anstrenung. Taar hatte also doch wieder eine Sorge in den Kriegern entdecken können. Und diese wollte er nun wieder ausnutzen. Die Magie seines Dämonenvolkes verhalf ihm dazu auf die andere Seite der Bahn von der Genkidama zu gelangen. Nun hatte er die volle Kontrolle über die Energiekugel.

Ruky hatte sich das ganze nicht mit angesehen. Alles was sie noch hörte waren tobende Stimmen. Ein erschrockenes und ein verzweifeltes Rufen von Son Gokuu und seinem Sohn Son Gohan. Son Goten hörte sich an als ob er vor Wut weinte. Ein wutverzerrter Schrei von Trunks, der Ruky noch immer im Arm hielt und dann ... dann war da noch Vegeta der laut aufschrie. Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber es hörte sich so an als ob für den Prinzen gerade eine Welt zusammen brach. Sie hätte schwören können, dass Trauer in seinem wilden Schrei lag ...

Was hatte Taar nur angerichtet?

Ende Kapitel 21, Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 22: Majin Vegeta


	22. Majin Vegeta

Ich bitte um Kommentare von den Leuten die sich diese Geschichte auf Fanfiction net durchlesen. Bitte sendet mir doch eure Meinungen zu dieser gesichte. Ich wäre euch wirklich dankbar dafür!

**Kapitel 22:**

**Majin Vegeta**

**魔人ベジィタ**

Es gab ein lautes Krachen, ein ohrenbetäubendes Geräusch das auch verzweifelte und wütende Schreie mit sich brachte. Die Genkidama schlug fehl, das wusste Ruky. Sie hatte es einfach im Gespür und als sie Vegeta klagende Stimme hörte und auch Trunks' Verzweiflung spürte sie und dabei wurde ihr ganz anders.

Vorsichtig konzentrierte sie sich. Auf alles was um sie herum war, die Krieger der Gruppe Z, die Festung...

Plötzlich fiehl es ihr auf...

Da fehlte doch etwas!

Schnell machte sich das Mädchen von Trunks los. Der junge Prinz versuchte noch sie davon abzuhalten, aber es war schon zu spät...

Vegeta schwebte reglos in der Luft, er zitterte nur ganz leicht am Körper und seine Aura schwoll zornig, gerade zu erbarmungslos an. Ruky lief es ebenfalls eiskalt den Rücken herunter und Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen.  
Wie grausam es doch war!  
Wie ungerecht war deise Welt eigentlich, in der sie lebte?  
Warum traf es ausgerechnet immer nur die Unschuldigen und Schwachen, die sowieso nicht wirklich etwas mit dieser Sache zutun hatten?

"Nein...", brachte sie nur heraus und spürte auch schon wie sich Trunks' Hand fest um ihr Handgelenk legte.

"Sieh da nicht hin!", die von Tränen gedrückte Stimme des Saiyajinprinzen drang nur leise an Ruky's Ohr heran, aber sie wusste, in ihm brodelte es. Genau wie in Vegeta. Die Aura des Jungen glich einem Feuersturm und sie vermutete das auch Vegeta jeden Moment hervor brechen würde und wie ein Vulkan los schießen würde um an Taar Rache zu üben.  
In Vegeta war gerade die größte Wut auf gekommen, die er nur selten in seinem Leben erlebt hatte. Der Anblick der zertrümmerten Festung gab ihm den Anlass dazu. Bulma, sein einziger Grund auf der Erde zu verweilen und Bra die noch so viel Schutz brauchte wurden von einer Sekunde auf die andere von ihm genommen. Und das war nur wegen Son Gokuu's Furcht und seiner dämlichen Genkidama.

"Oh, sag mal Vegeta waren die Krieger denn nicht alle versammelt?", fragte Taar, "Oder habeb ich gar '_Unschuldige_' getötet, die sich '_nicht wehren können_'?"

Vegeta antwortete mit einem dröhnenden Schrei der seine gesamten Energien freisetzte. Es dauerte nicht lange und er hatte die Zwischenstufe Dai ni Dankai erreicht. Wie ein großer Muskelprotz stand er da, doch versuchte er noch mehr Zorn in Energie zu verwandeln. Das war allein Son Gokuu's Fehler! Da war er sich sicher. Und dieser verdammte Taar nutzte die Schwäche dieses ehlenden Verräters aus! Hass spürte der Prinz ganz deutlich in seinem Herzen und nicht nur auf Taar. Es war ein Hass der ihm behilflich sein konnte. Gerade als er loslegen wollte und sich voller Wut, Hass und Trauer auf Taar stürzen wollte, spürte er noch etwas...

Plötzlich entlud sich ein weiteres verzweifeltes Wesen. Vegeta blickte sich um. Es war unglaublich wieviel Kraft und Zorn in der kleinen Ruky steckte. Trunks versuchte verzweifelt sie bei sich zu halten. Es war jedoch unbegreiflich wie geschickt sie sich aus seinen Armen befreien konnte, ohne ihm auch nur das kleinste Haar zu krümmen.

"Ruky-chan, bleib da!", mahnte Trunks noch einmal mit Nachdruck, aber das Mädchen wollte nicht hören.

"**_ICH WILL NUR ZU VEGETA OUJI! VERSTEHT IHR DAS NICHT, TRUNKS OUJI?_**", schrie Ruky wutentbrannt.

Trunks stockte, seit wann nannte Ruky ihn "_Trunks Ouji_"? Da stimmte doch etwas nicht!

Vegeta staunte über das was vor sich ging, er ahnte schon was los war und tatsächlich geschah es wieder: Ruky's Haare wirkten etwas kürzer durch die unglaubliche Kratzbürste, die sich auf ihren Kopf gebildet hatte. Ihr Augen waren ebenfalls wieder rot gefärbt. Für einen Moment dachte der Prinz sie wolle sich in den Kampf einmischen, aber so dumm war sie nicht. Und schon gar nicht, wenn sie diese merkwürdigen Anwandlungen hatte.

"Du sollst aber bei mir bleiben, Ruky-chan!", mahnte Trunks.

Taar sah sich dies mit einem schrägen Grinsen an. Vegeta allerdings schien nun endlich voll konzentriert und absolut stark zu sein. Taar wusste das es nun ziemlich eng wurde. Aber da war ja nicht nur Vegeta, auch die kleine Ruky, schäumte vor Wut und baute ihn nicht gerade auf. Und in einer solchen Situation konnte das Monster noch immer grinsend. Es war sicher nur eine Schutzreaktion, er sollte seine plötzliche Angst nicht zeigen, nicht vor diesem Saiyajinpack!

"**ICH MUSS VEGETA OUJI-SAMA ENDLICH HELFEN!**", schrie das Mädchen heraus als ob sie für einen kleinen Augenblick wieder sie selbst war. Sie löste selbst ihre Energie frei und wohl einen Ki Strahl auf Vegeta los zu lassen. Der Prinz war sichtlich erschrocken.

Auf welcher Seite stand dieses Kind eigentlich?

Die anderen waren ebenfalls mehr oder weniger erschrocken über diese Aktion. Entweder hatte Taar es geschafft auch noch die Kontrolle über Ruky zu erlangen, oder es war einfach nur ein Kurtzschluss. Egal was es war, anscheinend lief hier gerade einiges ziemlich falsch...

Vegeta hatte nicht mehr die Zeit um sich rechtzeitig vor dem Strahl zu schützen und wurde voll getroffen. Die heiße Energie durchfuhr den Körper des Prinzen und der Rest der Krieger ahnte nichts Gutes. Der Prinz der Saiyajins schien höllische Schmerzen zu haben, er schrie als ob er durch schlimme Folter ging.  
"Ruky-chan was tust du da? Warum greifst du Vegeta an?", fragte C-18 und versuchte Ruky wach zu rütteln ohne zu wissen ob Ruky wirklich wusste was sie tat.

"Juuhachi Gou, lass das! Du weißt nicht was sie...", begann Trunks und Ruky mischte sich ein: **_"Ihr wisst nicht ob ihr mit vertrauen könnt oder nicht. Das wolltet Ihr doch sagen Trunks Ouji? Das was ihr beide da seht ist kein Attentat auf den Prinzen. Vegeta Ouji kann diesen Kampf nicht als Dai ni Dankai gewinnen. Deshalb muss ich ihm die nötige Energie und die Kraft geben, damit er zu einem echten Ultra Saiyajin wird."_**

"Ruky-chan was ... was bist du?", fragte Trunks verwirrt einen solchen Ausdruck hatte er noch nie in ihren Augen gesehen. Sie schien völlig leer und trotzdem voller Saiyanischen Verhalten zu stecken. Ein schiefes Grinsen das auch gut und gerne hätte von Vegeta sein können war auf ihrem Geischt geschrieben. Und noch dazu veränderte sich ihre Redeweise genauso wie ihr Gebahren.

Ruky schwieg, sie konzentrierte sich noch einen Moment auf Vegeta und dann fiehl sie bewusstlos in Trunks' Arme zurück.

Vegeta's Aura war explodiert. NAchdem es den Z-Kriegern durch Mark und Knochen ging, stand Vegeta nun wieder stolz, reglos und absolut hoch konzentriert da. Zum Erstaunen aller glich der Prinz jetzt aber wieder einem Super Saiyajin, aber sein Haar stand noch wilder von seinem Kopfe ab und seine Augen waren von schwarzen Ringen umsäumt. Auf seiner Stirn stand schwungvoll ein schwarzes _M_ geschrieben.  
Vegeta wandte sich mit böser Miene an Taar: "Nun geht es dir an den Kragen."

"Was hat mein '_Schlüssel_' getan?", fragte das Monster.

"Es wird dir gleich leidtun Bulma-chan und Bra-chan getötet zu haben. Und noch dazu hast du mein zu Hause kaputt gemacht, das werde ich rächen!", meinte der Prinz ohen weiter auf Taar's Frage zu achten.

"Spuck's aus Vegeta. Was hat mein Schlüssel mit dir gemacht?", fragte das Monster noch einmal mit einer Stimmlage als ob er gleich vor Wut platzte.

Der Prinz antwortete nicht, offenbar was er nicht wirklich erpicht darauf großartig mit Taar zu komunizieren. Schnell hatte sich Vegeta in einem rasenden Tempo zu Taar gesellt und ihm die Faust in den Magen geschlagen. Der Schmerz schoss Taar vom Magen bis hoch in seinen Kopf, er konnte nur noch keuchen und spuckte etwas Speichel aus. Vegeta grinste. Die Rache war sein!

Währen dder Kampf zwischen Vegeta und Taar begann, hatte sich Yamchu's Seele vom Körper gerlöst und er fand seinen Weg automatisch zu Gottes Palast, der über dem Quittenturm lag. Gott erwartete ihn auch schon.  
"Yamchu, bitte folge mir nun zu Enma Daioh", sagte Gott kurz.

Yamchu nickte. Es war so seltsam Gott anzusehen. Er war nämlich ein Namekianer wie Piccolo. Um genau zu sein war Gott Piccolo. Als Kamisama nömlich den Platz des früheren Erdengottes einnahm, musste er seine finstere Seite abspalten und daraus entstand dann Piccolo Daimaoh. Und dessen Sohn war Piccolo, der sich mehr oder weniger unfreiwillig auf die Seite ger Gruppe Z geschlagen. Kamisama allerdings war sehr viel älter als Oberteufel Piccolo.

Yamchu folgte dem alten Namekianer zur Pforte des Jenseitses. Es war eine lange Schlange voller Seelen. Kamisama drängte sich aber miti Yamchu nach vorn worauf es einige empörte Ausrufe von verschiedenen Seelen gab. Yamchu, der als einziger in Gestalt seines Körpers gekommen war, sah über seine Schulter hinweg zu den weißen Wölkchen.

"Was beschweren die sich eigentlich? Die sind tot, die haben doch keinen Zeitdruck mehr!", meinte er.

"Aber die Seelen wollen die Ewigkeit nicht vor meiner Tür verbringen Herr ... Yamchu. Dann meinen Sie also der soll den Job erledigen?", fragte Enma Daioh an Gott gewandt.

"Ja. Yamchu wird zurecht kommen, da bin ich mir sicher. Und wenn nicht, dann hat Kaio-sama auch noch was zu dieser Sache bei zu tragen", antwortete Kamisama.

"Job? Sache? Was soll das heißten? Sollte nicht eigentlich über mich gerichtet werden?", wollte Yamchu wissen.

"Ja. Aber bevor du in den ewigen Ruhestand gehst, nimm deine Freikarte!", befahl Enma Daioh und dem jungen Mann flog ein kleines Kärtchen mit der Aufschrift _"Tobidasou you, Jigoku he!"_. Yamchu lief es eiskalt über den Rücken herunter. _"Fahr zur Hölle!"_? Was sollte denn das?

Langsam begann er zu stottern: "E-Enma-sama! Findet Ihr das nicht ein bisschen hart? Ich meine ... war ich echt so ein Arschloch? Wenn ich schon in die Hölle komme, was passiert denn mit Leuten wie Vegeta?"

"Beruhige dich bitte Yamchu", bat Kamisama, "Weißt du, es ist eine Freikarte für die Hölle, nichts schlimmes."

"Kann's nicht langsam weiter gehen?", fraget eine der Seelen.

Eine andere Stimme zu: "Ich wollte nicht so alt wie meine Großmutter werden bevor ich ins Jenseits komme!"

"Ruhe!", mahnte Enma Daioh und wandte sich Yamchu zu, "Wir bitten dich lediglich eine kleine Weile in der Hölle zu verweilen."

Kamisama nickte: "Richtig. Du sollst Ruky-san's Vater ausfindig machen!"

"Was? Ich soll...?", fragte Yamchu überrascht.

"Zugegeben bei der Anzahl an Saiyajins die in der Hölle gelandet sind ... aber du packst das Junge..", meinte Enma Daioh, "Du wirst nicht die ganze Ewigkeit brauchen um ihren Vater zu finden."

Yamchu fühlte sich leicht verarscht. Diese Götter konnte man heut zu Tage auch nicht mehr richtig ernst nehmen. Aber was ihm da als Aufgabe gegeben wurde war gar nicht so übel. Scjließlich hatte er ja nun die Ewigkeit vor sich liegen und es könnte auch eventuell noch langweilig werden. Yamchu nickte entschlossen.

"Gut ich geh' den Vater der kleinen suchen. Gibt es etwas worauf ich sonst noch achten muss?", fragte Yamchu.

"Vielleicht hältst du einfach nach einem Saiyajin ausschau, der Ähnlichkeiten mit Ruky-san hat. Ach ja Yamachu, du solltest das Kärtchen nicht verlieren sonst kommst weder du noch der Saiyajin ins Paradies zurück. Bringe den Vater der Kleinen zu Kaio-sama der Nordgalaxie!", antwortete Kamisama.

"Ihr könnt Euch auf mich verlassen!", antwortete Yamchu.

Soglei fuhr eine Art Auto vor und ein Mann mit rotem Gesicht und schwarzen Hörnern stieg aus und sagte sofort: "Der höllische Sonderexpress der Hölle steht nun Herrn Yamchu von der Erde zur Verfügung."

Der verstobene Z-Krieger nickte, verabschiedete sich und stieg in das Auto. Eine lange Suche begann...

"**HURGH!**"

Taar bekam Vegeta's Faust erneut direkt in den Magen geschlagen und wurde weit vom Prinzen weg geschleudert. Schaufend wischte sich das Monster sein eigenes Blut vom Kinn. Seine Nase ließ Blut in kleinen Bächen heraus fließen und der Zorn der in dem Monster aufgekommen war, war nicht durch Vegeta's karge aber dennoch zielsicheren Worte gekommen. Es war viel mehr die Gewissheit, dass er nun einem echten Ultra Saiyajin gegen über stand und ihm nicht mehr serh viel entgegen zu bringen hatte.

"Prinz der Saiyajins! Überleg mal was aus dir werden könnte! Du bist jetzt frei!", sagte Taar.

Vegeta's Miene blieb unverändert hart.  
Egal was Taar versuchte, es klappte einfach nicht. Er konnte eben keinen Saiyajin beeinflussen.

Vegeta griff Taar erneut an, doch dieses Mal reagierte Taar auf den versuchten Angriff und ihre Hände verschlangen sich in einander. Nun gab es wieder ein weiteres Kräfteaustauschen. Vegeta drückte zu und Taar schien seine Schmerzen in den Händen sichtlich zu unterdrücken. Der Prinz drückte gegen Taar's Energie und versuchte ihn gegenn eine Wand zu drängen. Taar schlug mit den Beinen aus und schaffe es Vegeta von sich zu schlagen. Sichtbaren Schaden hatte der Prinz nicht genommen. Vegeta wies nun endlich eine kleine Raktion. Er grinste überlegen und schoss im nächsten Moment einen Ki Strahl auf den Feind. Der Feind reagierte recht schnell. Als der Strahl auf das Monster zu flog, hielt er ihn hart mit seinen Armen vom Körper weg. Taar schnaufte heftig und tauchte wieder aus dem grellen Licht des Strahles auf. Taar konnte den Angriff abwehren, aber er war schwer angeschlagen.

Son Gokuu nickte zufireden: "Vegeta ist also jetzt ein echter Ultra Saiyajin! Da hat Taar natürlich keine Chance mehr! Der Dai ni Dankai war ja schon stark..."

"Aber wissen wir was jetzt mit Ruky-chan los ist?", fragte C-18, "So viel Energie wie in ihr steckte ... sie hat sie einfach an Vegeta-san weiter gegeben!"

"Allerdings. Solche Energiereserven zu haben... Aber sie ist nur ohnmächtig und es wird wohl wenig Sinn machen Ruky-chan danach zu fragen was da passiert ist. Die wird sich sicher nicht mehr an das hier erinnern können", meinte Piccolo.

"Hm so 'ne gespaltene Persönlichkeit?", fragte Son Gokuu.

"Vielleicht", stimmte Son Gohan mit einer nachdenklicher Miene zu.

Sowohl in Son Gohan als auch in Son Goten steckte ziemlich viel angestaute Wut. Am liebeten hätten sie sich alle gleichzeitig auf Taar gestüzt und Vegeta aktiv unterstüzt als nur am Rande zu stehen und dabei zu zu sehen. Aber leider hätte das nur wieder Probleme mit Vegeta's großen Stolz gegeben. Die beiden Jungen wunderten sich schon über ihren Vater, denn Son Gokuu schien so ruhig auf die Zerstörung der Festung zu reagieren. Piccolo hatte schon oft gesagt, dass Son Gokuu einer der Krieger war, die am außergewöhnlichsten handelte. Nur selten geriet Son Gokuu außer sich vor Wut, das er sich nicht mehr halten konnte.

Vegeta prügelte wild auf Taar ein. Man konnte gut sagen das dieser Kampf entschieden war. Taar war blutig und konnte sich kaum mehr rühren. Für seinen Meister hätte er wirklich alles gegeben, doch hätte Taar ahnen können, dass es für die Saiyajins möglich war ein noch höheres Level als den Super Saiyajin zu erreichen?

"Was ist? Soll ich so nett sein und es schnell beenden?", fragte Vegeta hart.

"Warte Vegeta! Es tut mir leid was ich getan habe! Ich könnte für die Gruppe Z kämpfen und euch Gutes tun! Gnade!", bettelte Taar.

Vegeta grinste: "Ja. Und wie gnädig ich sein werde..."

"Was? Aber Papa der hat Mama und Bra-chan getötet!", schrie Trunks zorning, "Und Chichi und Minako und Minami. Kuririn und einige von deren anderen sind auch ..."

"Ich werde ihm meine Gnade erweisen! Ich werde ihm meine Gnade zeigen, Trunks!", sagte Vegeta ruhig und ließ seine Rasierscheiben erscheinen und rasendschnell lenkte er seine Angriffe auf Taar zu, der sich absolut nicht mehr bewegen konnte und teilte ihn in vier Teile, "Ich bin nämlich nicht wie Kakarotto. Ich lasse niemanden am Leben, den ich nicht am Leben lassen will!"

Vegeta blickte noch in die schockierten Augen des Monsters als es geteilt wurde. Dann beobachtete er mit grimmiger Miene wie die Überreste des Monsters Taar in die Tiefe fiehlen. Er verwandelte sich ohne Zögern in seinen Normalzustand zurück. Mit steinharten Gesicht wandte er sich den anderen zu: "Wir sollten die Toten aus den Trümmern holen."

"Nicht nötig", meinte Son Gokuu.

"**Wie bitte? Hast du 'n Sonnenstich? Ich lasse Bulma-chan und meine Tochter nicht im Stich!**", brüllte Vegeta seinen alten Erzfeind an und packte ihn am Kragen.

Piccolo ging sofort dazwischen und hielt Vegeta's Faust auf. Offensichtlich hatte der Namekianer fast schon ein Problem damit, aber er hielt durch.

"Das ändert nichts, Vegeta. Jetzt lass Gokuu erst mal ausreden!", mahnte Piccolo-

"Ich hab' ihn nicht mal anfangen lassen. Na los Kakarotto, warum meinst du sollten wir die Toten da unten lassen?", fragte Vegeta.

"Weil ich nicht glaube das es Tote gab, Vegeta", antwortete Son Gokuu und fuhr aufgrund der fragenden Miene des Prinzen fort, "Ich habe gesehen, dass Taar die Genkidama auf die festung geworfen und damit unsere Freunde und Familien begraben hat. Aber dann fiehl mir Dende auf, der zusammen mit Minami-chan die anderen aus den Trümmern geholt haben. Dende hat Minami-chan abgeholt und damit hatten die beiden genug Zeit die Opfer zu retten und du weißt doch was Dende alles kann!"

Vegeta hatte sichtlich Mühe seine Freundentränen zu unterdrücken und auch seine Stimme klang ziemlich erstickt.

"Bulma-chan! Bulma-chan! Wo bist du?", fragte er und von unten ertönte dann endlich die Stimme, die er den Kampf über verloren geglaubt hatte: "Hier unten! Die Fichte, Vegeta!"

Sofort sauste Vegeta nach unten und nach und nach trafen auch die anderen ein. Bulma sah auß auf dem Boden, Minako hielt Bra in den Armen und Bulma stützte Dende ab.  
"Wir haben es nur durch Dende geschafft. Er hat und von unseren Verletzungen geheilt. Aber weil wir so viele waren, ... Vegeta ... weil wir so viele waren hat es ihn...getötet...", sagte Bulma.

Der Prinz sah Bulma sprachlos an. Sie sah so traurig aus, auch sie mochte Dende und die gewissheit das auch Yamchu tot war machte sie sicher auch nicht sehr viel fröhlicher, schließlich waren die beiden vor langer Zeit mal ein Paar gewesen.Aber das sie nun zum ersten Mal mit Tränen in den Augen vor ihm stand, stimmte ihn noch sentimentaler. Er riss Bulma fest an sich und er hatte große Mühe seine Tränen zu verstecken, nur langsam brachte er die Worte heraus: "Dann danke ich ihm, dass er sich geopfert hat um dich und Bra-chan zu retten!"

"Ist es wahr?", fragte Minami, "Ist Yamchu-san wirklich tot?"

"Leider. Er hat aber tapfer gekämpft und lange durchgehalten!", antwortete C-18.

Piccolo nickte: "Wir werden den Toten Denkmäler setzen. Die Dragonballs werden erst in einem Jahr wieder zu gebrauchen sein. Wir werden es also nicht mehr schaffen sie Verstorbenen rechtzeitig wieder lebendig zu machen."

"So ein fieser Hund! Er hat Yamchu so gequält!", fluchte Son Gokuu.

"Jetzt aber zur Festung. Ich hoffe du hast die größere Parat, Bulma!", sagte Chichi mit einem Augenzwinkern und musste sich erst einmal von ihren Söhnen befreien, die ebenfalls eine Weile glaubten, sie hätten ihre Mutter verloren.

"Größer?", fragte Vegeta.

"Klar, von der selben Firma wie die letzte Festung, nur viel größer. Da wird wohl so gut wie jeder ein eigenes Zimmer bekommen", erklärte Bulma.

"Wieso denn das?", fragte Trunks empört.

Bulma grinste: "Goten, Ruky-chan und du könnt ja wieder ein Zimmer beziehen, aber eines Tages läuft sie euch in ein anderes Zimmer davon. Das verspreche ich dir mein Kleiner!"

"Wo wir schon bei der Kleinen sind, wir sollten langsam den Müll wegschaffen und die Kleine ins Bett bringen. Sie ist völlig erledigt. Und ich denke das sie nicht gerade sehr erleichtert ist wenn sie aufwacht. Sie hat viel mit angesehen und ich wage es zu beweifeln das sie diesen Vorfall jemals richtig verkraftet...", sagte Piccolo.

Bulma nickte und warf eine leere Hoi Poi Kapsel auf dei zertrümmerte Festung Ex und in Null Komma Nichts war sie darin verstaut. Auf der freien Fläche erschien kurzer Hand eine neue Festung, die jedoch wie Bulma und Chichi schon erklärt hatten, größer war als die vorherige.  
Die Zimmer waren genauso wie in der zerstörten Festung angeordnet, allerdings gab es mehr Platz und deshalb auch mehr Zimmer. Auch die Ausstattung war gleich also ersparten sich die Krieger auch noch die neue Festung neu einzurichten. Bulma und Piccolo brachten Ruky gefolgt von Son Goten und Trunks ins Bett.

Gegen Abend hörte Ruky ein leieses Stimmengewirrt um sich herum. Sie merkte die Decke über ihrem Körper und sah hinauf zur Zimmerdecke. Offenbar lag sie in ihrem Bett und war wieder sicher in der Festung Ex. Was sie gerade aus einer fiesen Vision aufgewacht? Aber warum hatte sie dann ihren Kampfanzug an?  
Langsam setzte sich Ruky auf und sah sich um. Unten standen Bulma und Piccolo die heftig miteinander tuschelten. Und Son Goten und Trunks saßen auf ihren Betten und lauschten der angestrengten Unterhaltung der beiden.

Ruky fuhr hoch: "Bulma-san!"

Die Frau sah hoch und lächelte: "Du bist ja wieder wach!"

"War das mit Taar alles nur ein Traum?", fragte Ruky voller Hoffnung.  
"Leider nicht Ruky-chan. Juunana Gou-kun und Yamchu sind leider getötet worden wie du es gesehen hast. Chichi, die anderen und ich konnten durch Dende gerettet werden aber...", erklärte Bulma.

"Dende hat den Schaden behoben?", fragte Ruky glücklich.

"Ruky-chan!", mahnte Piccolo miti strenger Stimme. Sofort erlosch Ruky's Freudestrahlen wieder, Piccolo hatte sie noch nie so sehr mit seinen Blicken durchbohrt wie jetzt. Noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, fuhr der Oberteufel fort, "Das Bulma, Chichi und auch deine Freundinnen noch leben verdanken sie Dende. Aber durch den großen Energieverlust ist Dende..."

Es war schwieriger es heraus zu bekommen als sich beide gedacht haben. Dende war tot. Bulma und auch Piccolo hatten die ganze Zeit darüber geredet, wie sie es Ruky wohl am besten sagen konnten.

"Ruky-chan! Dende hat es für uns getan. Er sagte mir bevor er Minako-chan heilte, dass ein kleiner Verlust noch zu verkraften sei, aber wenn so viele geliebte Menschen die Erde verlassen müssen, sei es besser wenn nur er ginge. Er hat sich nur wegen uns geopfert, Ruky-chan! Es tut mir so leid! Ich hoffe du kannst mir und den anderen eines Tages verzeihen! Es tut mir leid!", sagte Bulma.

Trunks kletterte schnell die Leiter zu Ruky hoch. Ihr war schon klar was Bulma und Piccolo damit sagen wollten. Dende war tot. Sie dankte zwar für die Offenheit der anderen, aber ihre Erleichterung hatte sich sofort wieder in Schmerz zurück verwandelt. Eigentlich wollte sie noch fragen, warum sie Bulma verzeihen sollte, es gab doch schließlich nichts, was sie verzeihen müsste. Sie war doch glücklich das Bulma und Minako und Minami wieder wohl auf waren. Natürlich durch einen Preis der genauso hoch war.

Piccolo schob Bulma aus der Tür und hob Son Goten am Kragen aus dem Zimmer.

"Hey ich will Ruky-chan auch trösten!", meinte Son Goten, doch Piccolo hatte sich wie ein Fels vor die Tür gestellt.

"Ich glaube dass es besser ist wenn Trunks das allein macht. Ruky-chan hat einiges durch gemacht und kann sicher leicht angegriffen werden. Und ich meine mich erinnern zu können, dass du manchmal ziemlich genau nach deinem Vater kommst, Goten. Im Moment ist das noch keine richtige Medizin für sie. Später kannst du bestimmt wieder mit deinen Scherzen etwas erreichen, mein Kleiner!", warf Piccolo ernst ein, lächelte den Jungen dann aber freundlich an, schließlich war das ja nicht böse gemeint.  
"Genau Goten-chan. Außerdem braucht Chichi Hilfe in der Küche!", meinte Bulma und zog Son Goten mit sich.

Ende kapitel 22, Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 23: Wo ist Minami-chan?

_Nachwort Kapitel 22:_

_So Leute, wie hat es euch gefallen? Dieses Kapitel mag ich eigentlich schon ganz gerne, aber es hat mich auch traurig gemacht das Dende weg musste. Für den weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte ist es leider wichtig gewesen ihn zu Meister Kaio ins Jenseits zu schicken.  
Was mir an diesem Kapitel Spaß gemacht hat zu schreiben ist, dass Ruky sich dieses Mal direkt an Trunks gewandt hat, als sie sich so verändert hatte. Und damit ist Vegeta jetzt endlich ein richtiger Ultra Saiyajin. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!_

_Trotz des ernsten Teils dieser Geschichte wollte ich die Stimmung ein bisschen auflockern und habe euch hier geschrieben, dass Yamchu einen wichtigen Auftrag bekommen hat. Das war nämlich der Sinn seines Todes. In der ersten Version, habe ich das gar nicht so ausfürlich geschrieben. Es war in einem einfachen Nebensatz eingebaut XD Leider werdet ihr erst einmal nicht lesen können, wie es mit Yamchu's Reise durch die Hölle aussieht. Tut mir leid :)_


	23. Wo ist Minamichan?

**Kapitel 23:**

**Wo ist Minami-chan?**

**美並ちゃんはどこにいるんですか？**

Während Bulm asich zu Vegeta und Bra gesellte, Piccolo sich in sein Zimmer verkroch um mit seiner Trauer um Dende zu kämpfen und Son Goten in der Küche Extradienst schaffen musste war Trunks bei Ruky. Sie saßen auf dem Bett, beide still neben einander und lehnten an der Wand, di eFüße ausgestreckt vor sich hin. Ruky's Kopf lehnte auf Trunks Schulter.

„Ruky-chan geht's dir gut?", fragte der Junge vorsichtig.

„Ja", entgegnete sie monoton.

„Bist du traurig?", fragte er und kam sich dabei ziemlich dämlich vor, natürlich war sie traurig. Aber er wusste irgendwie nicht was er sagen sollte. Ruky sah so unendlich traurig aus, dass es ihm weh tat. Und mit diesem Problem konnte er ihr wohl kaum helfen.

„D-du Ruky-chan ... ich ähm ... ich meine wenn du weinen musste oder so was. Dann tu's einfach ja? Ich bin der einzige der es sehen wird", meinte Trunks mit einem Lächeln und warf Ruky einen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu.

Ruky schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich fühle mich so taub. Es ist als ob ich weinen müsste, aber meine Tränen kommen einfach nicht. Ich dachte ich hätte deine Mutter, Minako-chan und die anderen verloren aber ... gestroben sind wirklich ‚nur' Juunana Gou-san, Yamchu-san und Dende-san."

„Sou? Ich weiß nicht genau was ich tun kann. Sag mir wie ich dir helfen kann. Ich würde dir gern helfen...", meinte Trunks.

„Nein, helfen kannst du mir dabei nicht. Ich weiß das es irgendwann besser werden wird, aber niemals werde ich vergessen was die anderen für mich getan haben", meinte Ruky und jagte Trunks damit einen ziemlichen Schauer über den Rücken, aber dann versuchte sie sich mit einem Lächeln und sah Trunks an, „Aber weißt du was? Es bringt mir gar nichts hier weiter herum zu sitzen. Sag mal, haben wir noch Zeit was zu essen oder müssen wir sofort wieder zum Training?"

„Vater wird dich in deinem Zustand bestimmt nicht trainieren lassen. Aber du hast wohl Recht. Vielleicht solltest du dich wirklich auf etwas anderes konzentrieren. Chichi meinte es sei ganz gut wenn wir alle zum Abendessen kommen. Und mit ein bisschen was im Magen geht doch alles viel besser. Trotz allem was passiert ist: Taar ist tot!", erklärte Trunks und sprang vom Bett herunter um Ruky entgegen zu nehmen. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in die große Halle.

Bulma war wieder zu Vegeta und Bra gegangen. Das Baby schlief seelig und schien kaum etwas mitbekommen zu haben. Vegeta kam Bulma etwas aufgewühlt entgegen.

„Tamanegi-chan?", fragte er.

„Ich glaube Trunks wird sie schon ein bisschen trösten können, glaube ich. Die beiden sind ja schon sehr gute Freunde. Machst du dir etwa Sorgen um Ruky-chan?", fragte Bulma.

Vegeta nickte, es kam Bulma so vor als sei ihm ein kleiner Seufzer entflogen: „Wer nicht? Ich weiß wi ees ist Freunde und Familie zu verlieren. Und die Gruppe Z mit all ihren Mitgliedern ist die einzige Familie die Tamanegi-chan kennt."

„Vegeta und du tust immer so als sei sie nichts für dich", meinte Bulma und merkte das Vegeta sie ziemlich fest umarmte.  
Der Prinz grinste leicht und fragte: „Du weißt doch das ich ein Saiyajin bin. Meine Gefühle bleiben meißtens hinter dieser Tür."

„Ich frage mich nur ob Ruky-chan jetzt noch in der Lage ist richtig zu kämpfen. Du sagtest doch das da dieser Onnextra ist. Der Neffe von Freezer, richtig?", fragte Bulma, „Außerdem mach ich mir Sorgen um dich. Onnextra ist sicher genauso fies wie Freezer. Wenn nicht sogar noch schlimmer."

„Fies ist der bestimmt, aber ich lasse mich nicht von so einem unter kriegen, hörst du? Ich werde niemals wieder einen von Freezer's Schlag unterliegen! Wir haben noch ein wenig Zeit zu trainieren. Und Tamanegi-chan hat viel Kraft. Du weißt, was sie aus mir gemacht hat. Und ich werde ihr helfen ein Super Saiyajin zu werden. Die kleine Maus hat Kriegerblut in sich und sie hat den Instinkt zum kämpfen. Dazu ist sie nämlich geboren", entgegnete Vegeta und wurde auf einmal noch ernster als zuvor, Bulma sah ihren Prinzen fragend an, „Hör mal Bulma-chan. Wir sollten vielleicht langsam unseren Plan mit der Heirat durch ziehen. Oder willst du mich nicht mehr?"

Bulma entgegnete ihm mit einem schiefen Gesichtsausdruck: „Na so schnell du mir nicht davon, Vegeta! Ich werd's den anderen sagen!"

„Schön", entgegnete Vegeta, ging zu Bra herüber und betrachtete seine kleine Tochter. Noch immer schlief sie tief und fest, jedoch konnte sie auch ganz schön grantig werden wenn sie Hunger hatte. Vegeta war stolz auf dieses kleine Wesen, er war sich ganz sicher das Bulma genau gewusst hatte, das dieses kleine Würmchen ein Mädchen war.

„Bra-chan ... willst du sie auch trainieren?", fragte Bulma, „Ich mache mir immer große Sorgen um Trunks und wenn ich daran denke das vielleicht auch Bra-chan im Kampf stehen wird und..."

Vegeta grinste. Er erinnerte sich nu rzu gut an seinen kleinen Sohn der noch nie gegen jemanden gekämpft hatte. Damals war Trunks gerade erst vier Jahre alt geworden un dseine Opfer waren ein paar Spitzel von Taar gewesen. Natürlich hatte sein Sohn die Gegner schnell besiegt, aber er selbst war auch nicht wirklich gut dabei weggekommen. Bulma wollte ihn schon gar nicht mehr trainieren lassen, aber der Kleine hatte schon immer seinen eigenen Kopf gehabt. Und bei Mama hatte er ihn auch immer durch bekommen.

„Keine Sorgen, Bulma-chan. Bra-chan ist eine große Kriegerin und hat eine ebenso große Zukunft vor sich. Schließlich ist sie die Tochter des großen Saiyajin Prinzen und meiner wundervollen und feinfühligen Frau, was soll ihr da noch passieren? Und ich denke, sie wird nicht nur eine große Kriegerin", meinte Vegeta.

Bulma nickte, klar das man in einer solchen Sitation, wenn Freunde sterben nicht sonderlich guter Laune ist, aber Taar legte es darauf an das man auch nach seinem Tode keine Freude spürt. Vor allem C.18 und Ruky werden zu kampfen haben, dachte sie sich.

„Ich frage mich ob Ruky-chan am Essen teilnimmt. Ich machen mir wirklich große Sorgen um sie!", erklärte Bulma.

„Hoffen wir einfach das Beste", entgegnete Vegeta.

Son Goten war derweil in der Küche um Bulma's Wunsch nach zu kommen. Chichi war nach einiger Zeit nicht mehr begeistert über seine Hilfe. Ihr jüngerer Sohn stellte sich ebenso ungeschickt an wie der Vater. Aber sie beruhigte sich schnell, den Son Goten's Wille war das was zählte. Immerhin ging das Tischdecken etwas schneller, zu viert war die Arbeit noch schneller fertig. Minako machte auch ihren Tee und Minami kochte Miso Suppe.

„Sag mal Minako-chan ist es wirklich klug Minami-san arbeiten zu lassen? Ich meine da sind gerade Freunde von uns gestorben. Und Minami-san hat Yamchu gern gehabt, sehr gern wenn ich mich nicht irre", sagte Son Goten als er zusammen mit Minako den Rest auf den Tisch stellte. Minako sah Son Goten mit zweifelnden Blick an unf meinte: „Minami-chan muss sich ebenso zusammen nehmen wie alle anderen auch. Glaubst du mir geht Dende-san's oder Juunana Gou-san's Tod nicht nahe? Oder Yamchu-san's?"

„Doch!", warf Son Goten aufgebracht ein, „Aber ... aber du kommst mir einfach viel stärker vor als Minami-san. Sie ist doch immer traurig und deshalb glaube ich das sie es nicht packt. Ich mache mir auch Sorgen um Ruky-chan..."

„Ach Goten-chan, tut mir leid ich wollte dich nicht so anfahren", meinte Minako.

„Ist schon okay!", entgegnete der Junge grinsend.

Minami brachte gerade ein paar Schüsseln auf den Tisch. Sie hatte wohl einiges vom Gespräch mitbekommen und das schien sie nicht sonderlich gut zu stimmen.

„Minami-chan, soll ich vielleicht auf die Miso aufpassen?", fragte Minako ihre Freundin.

„Nein das mache ich selber. Ich lass mich nicht unter kriegen. Ich will nicht so sein wie Ruky-chan", meinte sie.

„Wie Ruky-chan?", wiederholte Minako verwirrt.

„Richtig. Die sitzt wahrscheinlich bei Trunks-san und heult sich mit ihren Schuldgefühlen bei ihm aus. Und es ist auch ganz richtig, dass sie sich hier nicht blicken lässt!", antwortete Minami.

Son Goten dachte er begann vollständig zu spinnen, Minami redete ihm ein wenig gedankenlos über Ruky und dem wollte er auf jeden Fall auf dem Grund gehen:

„Meinst du damit etwa, dass Ruky-chan auch nur die leiseste Verantwortung für diesen Fall hat?"

„Etwa nicht? Warum ist denn dieser Taar hier aufgetaucht?", fragte Minami, „Die ganze Sache stinkt doch zum Himmel, immer dreht sich alles um Ruky-chan!"

„Ja warum auch nicht? Ruky-chan ist wenigestens nicht so ungerecht wie du. Wie kommst du auf die Idee das Ruky-chan auch nur ein bisschen dafür kann? Yamchu wurde getötet, weil das seine Furcht war!", meinte Son Goten schon fast außer sich vor Wut.

„Das du die Kleine magst, is' ja wohl klar, die ist ja auch so eine wie du!", keifte Minami.

Minako war inzwischen ebenfalls empört über dieses verhalten. Das war doch nicht mehr ihre Freundin Minami? Und jetzt begann sie wohl ihre angestaute schlechte Laune an den anderen aus zu lassen .Si eversuchte auf ihre Freundin einzuwirken: „Jetzt bleib mal ruhig. Minami-chan was ist denn los, Ruky-chan ist doch unsere Freundin und es hat überhaupt nichts damit zutun das sie ein Saiyajin ist. Und noch weniger kann sie etwas für Taar's Gemeinheiten und Morde. Du solltest nichts überstürzen."

Auch Minami wollte gerade wieder los legen als Trunks gefolgt von Ruk kam und gleich Kontakt mit ihnen suchten.  
„Hallo ihr drei!", sagte Trunks.

Minami drehte ihnen den Rücken zu, Son Goten grinste und Minako versuchte ihre Freundin dazu zu bringen mit Ruky und Trunks zu reden.

„Na komm schon Minami-chan, sei nicht so ungerecht!", bat Minako.

„Ich wechsle kein einziges Wort mehr mit dieser Mörderin!", meinte die andere und ging, schob sich an Ruky vorbei un dwarf ihr einen todbringenden Blick zu.  
Ruky durchfuhr ein eiskalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Ohne zu wissen warum griff sie nach Trunks' Hand. Sicher war Minami auch nur verwirrt und traurig über den Verlust des Freundes, das war ganz natürlich. Aber ... war es vielleicht doch nur ihre Schuld das C-17, Yamchu und Dende gestorben sind? Trunks entging diese drückende Stille nicht. Auch Son Goten und Minako waren sprachlos über das Verhalten ihrer gemeinsamen Freundin. Die kleine Gruppe wurde erst wieder von Vegeta, der mit Bulma in die Halle kam aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Hey Kinder, was steht ihr hier im Raum wie Bäume?", fragte der Prinz.

Blitzschnell ließ Ruky die Hand von trunks los. Er war ihr fragende aber versteckte Blicke zu. Ruky wante sich mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln zu den beiden. Tatsächlich kam Vegeta erst einmal zu ihr: „Wie geht es dir, Tamanegi-chan?"

„I-ich? Ich ... bin okay", antwortete sie.

„Bist du sicher? Meißtens sagst du uns in dieser Hinsicht nicht die Wahrheit, Ruky-chan!", meinte Bulma.

Ruky schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: „Es ist aber alles okay. Ich bin wirklich traurig, und am liebsten ... ich könnte mich verkriechen aber ich ... ich wollte nicht fehlen weil... na ja ich dachte an's Training un ddas Trübsal blasen sowieso nichts bringt."

„Das ist ein Saiyajin", meinte Vegeta aber fügte bedächtig hinzu, „Aber du solltest nicht gleich übertreiben. Tu' nicht so als geht's dir gut, wenn es nicht der Fall ist."

„Ist gut", antwortete Ruky und sie begaben sich alle zum Tisch. Die Runde war sogar vollständig. Nur Minami fehlte aus Trotz. Ruky wusste das. Wenn Minami beleidigt war, dann konnte si egenauso stur sein wie Vegeta. Ruky schob diesen fiesen Gedanken bei Seite und setzte sich. Piccolo sah angeschlagen aus. Wahrscheinlich fehlte ihm Dende schon jetzt sehr. Der kleine war der Einzige seines Volkeschlages gewesen, der hier in der Festung Ex lebte.

Leider hatte sich Ruky etwas mit ihrem Essen übernommen und ließ mehr als die Hälfte liegen. Sie hatte doch keinen so großen Hunger wie sie Anfangs geglaubt hatte. Trunks bemerkte diese bedrückende Stimmung trotz des vielen Geredes.  
„Ruky-chan. Ich mache mir ein bisschen Sorgen. Geht es dir wirklich gut?", fragte er.

„Ja. Ich bin schon wieder müde und ... na ja, sehr großen Hunger habe ich auch nicht. Es ist sonst alles okay", antwortete sie, „Und was ist mit dir?"

„Das Selbe", gab er zu.  
Nachdem Minami so abgezogen war, ahnte er nichts Gutes. Irgendwas würde doch sicher wieder daneben gehen.

„Willst du ins Bett?", fragte Trunks.

„Hm", machte Ruky und nickte dabei. Die beiden Kinder standen auf und verabschiedeten sich von den anderen. Auf irgendeine Weise kam dem Mädchen der Weg ins Zimmer unheimlich lang vor. Vielleicht weil sie so müde war.

Trunks war der erste, der ins Bad gesprungen war. Danach war Ruky fertig und musste sich con Trunks ins Bett zerren lassen. Wie immer, in letzter Zeit war es öfter vergekommen und bei Trunks fühlte sie sich wohl und konnte sicher sein das nichts geschehen würde. Aber Minami-chan? Was war mit ihr? War sie immer noch sauer? Als ob Trunks ihre innere Unruhe in ihr bemerkte, schloss er sie fest in die Arme. Ruky spürte Trunks' sanften Atem im Nacken und ihr Gesicht wurde auf einmal wieder feurig heiß. All ihre Ängste und überflüssigen Gedanken und Gefühle waren plötzlich wieder verschwunden. Da war nur noch Trunks auf den sie sich konzentrieren wollte ... oder konnte. Am liebsten hätte die ihm ihre Gefühle hier und jetzt gestanden, aber das ging ja nicht. Er war der Sohn des Prinzen.

„Ruky-chan. Willst du morgen gleich wieder trainieren?", fragte Trunks.

„Ja. Die anderen sollen nicht umsonst gestorben sein", antwortete Ruky.

„Nein. Aber überanstrenge dich nicht", mahnte Trunks.

Ruky grinste: „Du kennst mich doch!"

„Und genau das meine ich!", antwortete Trunks und presste Ruky an sich.

„Wenn du wieder komst udn mich rettest...", meinte Ruky.

Trunks lächelte. Immer wieder würde er Ruky retten, so oft es nur nötig war. Aber er konnte gar nicht mehr antworten. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen war er allerdings eingeschlafen. Ruky aber lag noch wach. Sie konnte sich nicht genau erklären warum sie einfach nicht einschlafen konnte. Sie dachte über einiges nach und sie bekam auch mit, dass Son Goten ins Zimmer kam und sich ins Bett schmiss. Eigentlich hatte sie geglaubt, dass er schnell ins Land der Träume verschwand.  
Nun waren also beide in einem mehr oder weniger festen Schlaf. Nur sie war die jenige die sich auf alles mögliche konzentrierte, nur nicht auf das wesentliche. Son Gohan war in ein anderes Zimmer umgezogen und damit konnte sie sich ihren eigenen Gefühlen hingeben. Niemand würde es bemerken. Diese gemeinen Sachen die Minami gesagt hatte. Übereilt ausgesprochen oder nicht, es hatte sie schwerer getroffen als sie dachte. Es war als blutete ihr das Herz. Hatte sie die Toten auf dem Gewissen? War sie wie Minami schon sagte eine Mörderin? Hatte sie die anderen nur in Gefahr gebracht weil sie sich nicht Taar ausgeliefert hatte?   
Ihr kamen die Tränen. Sie wollte nur einmal stark wirken und schluckte deshalb alles herunter. Sie wollte gar nicht weinen, aber es kam trotzdem aus ihr heraus. Es war einfach zu schwer für sie.  
Für eine Weile war es ganz Still. Nur Ruky's Schluchzen war zu hören. Dann meldete sich aber Son Goten zu Wort: „Und du willst in Ordnung sein? Minami-san war gemein und du schluckst es einfach herunter und tust mal wieder so als ob dir das nichts ausmacht", flüsterte Son Goten mit enttäuschten Unterton.

„Sie hat Recht, Goten-kun. Taar war nur hinter mir her. Die anderen hatten nichts mit der Sache zutun und trotzdem hat er sie getötet. Ihr habt nichts damit zutun. Taar hätte mich nehmen sollen und dann ... ich bin Schuld am Tod der anderen. Ich habe sie umgebracht!", meinte Ruky.

„Wir sollen also nichts damit zutun haben, ja? Er droht die Erde zu vernichten und aßerdem ist Onnextra einer von Freezer's Sorte. Jemand der Saiyajins auslöschen will, nur damit du mal weißt was Sache ist. Er will unser Volk ausrotten. Ich hoffe du weißt damit, dass Minami-chan nur Schwachsinn redet und dir Schuldgefühle einreden möchte", meinte Son Goten und stand auf, „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Ruky-chan. Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich, aber es wäre schon besser wenn du das nächste Mal ehrlicher zu uns bist. Ich gehe dir mal ein bisschen Medizin besorgen ja? Damit du schnell wieder auf andere Gedanken kommst und wieder lächeln kannst!"

Bevor Ruky noch protestieren konnte war der Junge schon aus dem Zimmer verschwunden. Sie fühlte sich schon ziemlich schuldig. Eigentlich sollte sie Trunks als ersten sagen was mit ihr los war. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, er schien so friedlich zu schlafen und überhaupt nichts zu bemerken. Was wollte Son Goten wohl für eine Medizin für sie holen? Er schien sich auch sehr große Sorgen um sie zu machen und er wollte sich um sie kümmern und ihr helfen.

Nach wenigen Minuten kam der Junge wieder, Ruky kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor in der ihre Gedanken wie schwere Gewichte auf ihrer Brust lasteten. Ruky sah überaus erstaunt aus als ein ziemlich verpennter Vegeta gefolgt von Son Goten herein kam.

„Vegeta Ouji-sama...", entfuhr es ihr leise.

„Tamanegi-chan! Goten meint du hast Sorgen?", fragte der Prinz und sah, jedenfalls glaubte Ruky diesen Ausdruck in seinen Augen so deuten zu können, besorgt aus. Sie antwortete nicht, sondern saß kerzengerade im Bett um etwas Abstand von Trunks zu bekommen. Ruky wirkte ziemlich zittrig und zappelig. Wohl auch weil sie geweint hatte.

„Vegeta Ouji-sama?", fragte sie verheult.

Trunks rappelte sich auch langsam auf und rieb sich die Augen: „Was is' denn hier los?"

„Deine kleine Tamanegi ist tot unglücklich. Tamanegi-chan! Knnst du mir nicht antworten?", fragte Vegeta.

Trunks sah Ruky fragend an. Ihr Gesicht sah rot aus und ihre Augen waren geschwollen und das machte ihn ziemlich aufgewühlt.

„Gott! Ich schlafe hier seelenruhig und du leidest vor dich hin!", rief er aufgebracht und riss Ruky an sich und sah seinen Vater an, „Bist du gekommen um sie zu trösten?"

„Ja", antwortete der Prinz kurz und nahm Trunks das Mädchen ab. Er setzte sie auf ihr eigenes Bett und sah sie durchdringend an. Es war das erste Mal, das Vegeta zu ihr aufsah. Und sie wusste das er ihr helfen wollte. Wie wusste sie nicht, aber es bedeutete ihr sehr viel und baute sie auf das sowohl der Prinz als auch Trunks und Son Goten sich so um sie bemühten.

„Vegeta Ouji-sama! Ist es meine Schuld? Ist Juunana Gou-san nur wegen mir gestorben? Und Yamchu-san und Dende-san auch? Warum hat Taar nicht einfach mich gefangen genommen und mich getötet?", fragte Ruky, „Wenn ich so schlecht bin, warum sterben dann die anderen und ich lebe?"

Vegeta zog mit seinem Finger eine Tränenlinie auf ihrer Wange nach: „Hör auf! Du bist kein schlechter Saiyajin. Du trägst keine Schuld, Tamanegi-chan!"

„Vegeta Ouji-sama! Vegeta Ouji ... sama!", rief Ruky verweint und ließ sich von Vegeta fest in den Arm nehmen.

„Hör zu ich will, ich will das du mir jetzt was sagst, ja? Von deinem Vater, was würdest du dir von deinem Vater wünschen? Was würdest du am liebsten mit ihm unternehmen wenn du könntest?", fragte Vegeta und gab der kleinen einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Er hatte ihr nicht gesagt was passiert war als er gegen Taar kämpfte. Er hatte ihr nicht erzählt das sie sich verändert hatte und ihm die Energie zum Ultra Saiyajin zugesteckt hatte. Dafür war er der Kleinen dankbar. Ruky war ziemlich still geworden.

„I-ich weiß nicht", meinte sie.

„Nein, erzähl's mir!", bat der Prinz.

„Als ich noch zur Schule ging, da wollte ich gern mit meinen Eltern in die Stadt gehen und ein Eiscafè besuchen. Viele Kinder haben das gemacht und ich wollte das auch mal. Aber Ihr wisst ja was meine Eltern waren...", sagte sie und fragte weiter, „Warum wollt Ihr das wissen."

Vegeta grinste und meinte: „Tja dann gehen wir beide wohl mal Eis essen wenn Onnextra erledigt ist!"

„Was! Meint Ihr das ernst?", fragte Ruky.

„Natürlich, ich verpreche es dir!", antwortete Vegeta mit einem schiefen Grinsen, „Aber jetzt solltest du schlafen gehen, ja?"

„Ja", stimmte Ruky zu aber sah Vegeta noch einmal fragend an: „Vegeta Ouji-sama, dürfte ich vielleicht bei Trunks-san bleiben?"

Vegeta sah Trunks fragend an und bekam ein bestätigendes Nicken. Der Prinz grinste leicht, setzte sie wieder zu Trunks und deckte beide Kinder zu. Dann wandte er sich der Tür zu und meinte: „Es war wirklich nicht deine Schuld, Süße. Menschen suchen immer nach leichten Opfern denen sie die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben können. Aber du bist wahlig die letzte die etwas Böses tun würde."

Vegeta verließ das Zimmer der drei Kleinen und es wurde wieder still.

„Danke ihr zwei. Entschuldigt das ich mich so doof benommen habe!", entschuldigte sie sich noch einmal.

„Macht nicht. Aber das nächste Mal komm zu mir, ich will dich nämlich trösten!", meinte Trunks.

„Okay", stimmte Ruky zu.

Der nächste Tag begann wie fast jeder andere, aber es regnete in Strömen draußen und das obwohl es noch Winter war. Draußen auf dem Gelände der Festung Ex war sicher alles so vereist das man nur noch schlittern konnte.

Ruky erwachte neben Trunks und roch schon die Regenluft. Sie gähnte, Gestern es viel zu viel gewesen. Trunks erwachte nach ihr und begrüßte sie: „Morgen!"

Das Mädchen lächelte und stand schon mal auf. Heute schien es ihr etwas besser zu gehen. Auf jeden Fall war sie besser gelaunt als gestern, obwohl sich das auch schnell ändern konnte. Son Goten kam auch langsam auf die Beine und wandte sich gleich an Trunks:   
„Wie geht's ihr heute?"

„Sie wirkt wieder munter", antwortete Trunks, „Aber ganz in Ordnung ist sie nicht. Ich glaube, ganz in Ordnung wird sie niemal wieder werden."

„Sieh mal nicht gleich so scharz, ich glaube, dass du sie noch ein bisschen trösten kannst Trunks-kun", versuchte Son Goten ein bisschen zu sticheln.

„Halt die Klappe", sagte Trunks mit Scherz in der Stimme.

Die drei lenkten ihre Schritte in die große Halle. Ruky wurde von Vegeta angehalten.

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte er leise.

„Ja, danke! Mir geht es heute schon viel besser!", antwortete Ruky wahrheitsgemäß und setzte sich neben Piccolo. Niemand hatte den Vorfall mitbekommen, außer natürlich der Jungen, Bulma und Vegeta.  
Ruky wandte sich an Trunks: „Hast du Minami-chan gesehen?"

„Nein", entgegnete Trunks ehrlich, „Ich habe mich auch schon gefragt wo sie ist."

„Vielleicht hat sie verschlafen. Sie hat auch eine Menge zu verkraften", erklärte Piccolo.

Ruky nickte: „Genau wie du..."

„An ihrer Stelle würde ich mich nicht mehr hier her trauen!", meinte Trunks, „Nachdem wie sie dich behandelt hat! Ich finde das immer noch empörend!"

„Trunks-san! Minami-chan hat es schwer. Die kann es vor kommen das sie jemand anderes beschuldigt. Und na ja ... völlig Unrecht hat sie auch nicht!", meinte Ruky schwach lächelnd, „Aber ich freue mich schon auf's Training."

Trunks nickte, so kannte er seine Ruky. Es wurde Zeit das sie mal wieder lächelte!  
Trunks nahm sie mit zum Training. Wie immer nahm er sie am Hangelenk, aber sie hielt zwei seiner Finger in ihrer Hand . Warum war das alles nur so schwierig? Konnte sie nicht einfach sagen, dass sie sich in Trunks verliebt hatte? Wie immer standen die drei Kinder um Vegeta herum um ihre Anweisungen zu bekomen.  
Der Prinz sah wie immer streng aus, wie immer stolz und aufrecht. Er schien der Einzige zu sein der nicht wegen dem Vorfall mit Taar zu kämpfen hatte.

„Es sah gestern trotz allem recht gut aus. Hätte Gotenks sich nicht mit der Zeit vertan dann wäre er durchaus als Sieger hervor gegangen. Jungs ihr solltet euch noch mehr anstrengen!", meinte Vegeta. Die beiden Jungen nickten und suchten sich wieder eine neue Halle, in der sie hart trainieren konnten.  
Dann wandte sich der Prinz an Ruky: „Also Tamanegi-chan, ich muss ja sagen das ich stolz darauf bin das du so gut durchgehalten hast. Aber zum Kampf ist es nicht gekommen. Ich sehe nur einen effektiven Weg dich stärker zu machen. Wir werden beginnen die Schwerkraftmaschine zu gebrauchen."

„Die Schwerkraftmaschine...", wiederholte Ruky.

Sie erinnerte sich noch ganz genau an den Anfang ihres Trainings als sie nicht zu Son Goten und Trunks in die Halle gehen konnte. Man selbst konnte ziemlich schlimm verletzt werden. Es machte ihr schon etwas Angst, vor allem wenn man bedachte das man sein eigenes Körpergewicht mehr als nur ein Mal tragen musste.

„Keine Sorge, wir fangen leicht an", meinte Vegeta und wuschelte Ruky durch die Haare, „auf Bejiita-sei gibt es eine andere Gravitationskraft als hier auf der Erde. Wenn wir dies also als Ausgangspunkt nehmen, dann beginnen wir mit 10G. Auf deinem Heimatplaneten Tamanegi, war die Schwerkraft zehn mal so hoch wie hier!"

Sofort hatte der Prinz die Schwerkraft umgestellt und Ruky zog es auf den Boden, stehen schien hier nicht möglich zu sein.

„Deine Aufgabe ist es auf zu stehen und später auch fliegen zu können. Und dann musst du dein Ki genauso gut einsetzen können wie auf der normalen Ebene!", erklärte Vegeta und begann selbst vor Ruky's Augen zu trainieren. Für ihn war das ja alles kein Problem. Ruky setzte sich auf un dselbst das war schwer. Aber sie kam Vegeta's Bitte nach und begann ihr bestes bei dieser Schwerkraft zu geben. Immer hin zog sie sich am Geländer hoch und versuchte ein paar Schritte, jedoch waren ihre Beine schwer wie Blei.

Auch Vegeta ging eine Erinnerung durch den Kopf. Kurz nachdem er sich dazu bereit erklärt hatte Ruky zu trainieren, hatte er sie so angespornt, dass sie Nachts allein trainiert hatte. In einer Halle die man nur mit der Gravitationsmaschine benutzen konnte. Aber Gott sei Dank war ihr damals nichts weiter geschehen. Es kam Vegeta schon so lange vor, aber es war alles tatsächlich nur ein knappes Jahr her.

Es klopfte kurz an der Hallentür und Chichi steckte den Kopf herein. Vegeta schaltete die Schwerkraft wieder auf ihren Normalzustand und Ruky wurde es für eine kleine Weile wieder normal zu mute.

"Was ist los?", fragte Vegeta mit einer gewissen Strenge in der Stimme.

Chichi sah sich in der Halle um: "Minami-chan ist also nicht hier?"

"Nein. Sie würde dieser Schwerkraft in der Halle nicht annähernd ertragen", antwortete Vegeta, "Sonst noch was?"

"Tja, wo kann sie denn noch sein? Die anderen Hallen sind unbenutzt und egal wo ich war, niemand hat eine Ahnung wo die Kleine steckt", erklärte Chichi.

"Minami-chan ist nicht zum Unterricht erschienen?", harkte Ruky noch einmal nach und bekam con der Frau ein bestätigendes Nicken, so dass Ruky sich besorgt an Vegeta wandte, "Und beim Frühstück war sie schließlich auch nicht! Vegeta Ouji-sama!"

"Schon gut, wir gehen sie suchen", stimmte der Saiyajin Prinz zu.

Die anderen Krieger wurden ebenfalls in eine Trainingspause einberufen und in der großen Halle versammelten sie sich. Minako war bei Ruky, Trunks und Son Goten aber auch sie hatte Minami nicht gesehen. Deshalb wurde sie auch schnell befragt.

"Also gestern Abend waren wir beide im Zimmer. Heute Morgen dachte ich sie wäre schon nach unten gegangen, das macht sie ja öfter. Aber zum Frühstück kam sie dann auch nicht also vermutete ich sie sei schon im Unterrichtsraum", erklärte Minako.

"Wie es aussieht weiß keiner wo sie ist. Dann sollten wir sie suchen gehen!", schlug Kuririn vor.

"Denke ich auch. Vielleicht geht es leichter wenn wir uns in Zweiergruppen aufteilen", stimmte Son Gokuu zu.

Vegeta nickte ebenfalls. Alle schienen das Mädchen finden zu wollen also wartete er bis sich alle Gruppen eingefunden hatten. Er beschloss mit Bulma in der festung zu bleiben falls Minami Wiedererwarten wieder hier auftauchte.

Ruky war sofort hinter Trunks her gelaufen und er nahm sie sofort wieder am Handgelenk mit sich. Minako und Son Goten machten sich ebenfalls auf den Weg obwohl Minako meinte das sie ihn nur behindere weilsie nicht fliegen könne. Son Goten winkte ab und meinte das es kein Problem gäbe wenn er sie trug.

Ein weiteres Paar waren Son Gohan und Videl. Piccolo beschloss zusammen mit Son Gokuu zu suchen und C-18 schloss sich mit Kuririn zusammen. Das letzte Paar bildeten Chaozu und Tenshinhan.

Sie alle waren bemüht Minami zu finden, schließlich war sie auch ein Mitglied und alle hatten sie lieb gewonnen obwohl Minami sehr schwierig sein konnte.  
Minako war im Moment einfach nur sauer. Natürlich machte sie sich auch Sorgen aber in letzter Zeit hatte Minami es einfach übertrieben. Und eine Standpauke hatte sie auch schon für ihre Freundin parat. Machmal konnte Son Goten auch Angst vor Minako bekommen. Er nahm an das es am Umgang mit Chichi lag, nur das Minako viel cooler war als seine Mutter.

Auch Son Gohan war bemüht seine Mitschülerin zu finden.  
Und Ruky?  
Sie war krank vor Sorge und machte sich sehr große Vorwürfe. Sicher war sie der Grund warum Minami verschwunden war und Trunks spürte das sie sich schlecht fühlte.

"Wir finden sie schon, Ruky-chan", meinte er.

Ruky nickte nur zur Antwort.

Piccolo war mit Son Gokuu schon in Richtung Shinjuku geflogen.

"Sagtest du nicht, das Minami-chan hier auch wohnt?", fragte Son Gokuu.

"Ja. Aber ich glaube nicht das sie dort hingegangen ist. Oder zu mindest könnte sie es nicht so schnell schaffen. Und wenn sie weg möchte dann habe ich auch nicht vor sie zu zwingen", sagte der Namekianer.

Son Gokuu stimmte seinen alten Kampfgefährten zu: "Nein, zwingen sollte man sie auf keinen Fall, aber vielleicht eine Erklärung wegen der süßen kleinen Ruky-chan. Jetzt echt Piccolo die is' doch so knuffig, da kann man sie doch nicht einfach..."

Piccolo grinste. Jeder hatte Ruky gern. Son Gokuu war da keine Ausnahme.

Leider aber wahr schien keiner der Anwesenden Krieger die kleine Minami finden zu können. Keiner konnte ihre Aura lokalisieren und so trafen sich alle um ungefähr achtzehn Uhr in der großen Halle wieder.

Vegeta war nicht gerade begeistert das keiner eine positive Nachricht hatte und mit einem kurzen Blick auf die niedergeschlagene Ruky meinte er:

"Es sollte doch wohl nicht so schwer sein das Mädel auf zu spüren. Wir sollten noch ein paar Stunden weiter suchen. Ich würde sagen wir treffen uns noch einmal um zweiundzwanzig Uhr hier. Wenn wir sie dann noch immer nicht gefunden haben, dann sehe ich keine andere Lösung als das übernatürliche Kräfte an der Kleinen gezogen haben..."

"Machen wir uns also wieder auf den Weg!", stimmte C-18 zu und schon waren die Mitglieder die Gruppe Z wieder unterwegs. Sie suchten das verlorene Mädchen erneut und hofften darauf sie irgendwo da draußen zu finden.

Ruky war wieder mit Trunks mit geflogen.

"Vielleicht sucht sie nach Leuten die einfach nur freundlicher sind. Oder sie wollte einfach nur fort weil ich ... weil ich ihr keine gute Freundin war", meinte Ruky nach einer Weile.  
Trunks erkannte Ruky's Sorgen erfülltes Gesicht nur dank der glühenden Aura um sie herum. Die Sonne war schon längst unter gegangen und der eisige Wind biss Trunks schon in den Augen. Wie musste es da Ruky gehen, die schon ziemlich feuchte Augen hatte.

"Das glaube ich nicht, sie hat dich lieb, Ruky-chan!", meinte der Junge und klang dabei unheimlich aufmunternd. Ruky hätte ihm sicher geglaubt wenn sie nicht schon so angekratzt gewesen wäre. Trunks, der keine Antwort von Ruky bekam sah sie ernst an.

"Glaubst du das nicht? Ich meine, jeder kann mal mit den Nerven am Ende sein und seine Freunde damit ziemlich ungerecht behandeln aber ... meinst du sie ist wirklich ernsthaft abgehauen?", fragte Trunks und schnappte nach Ruky's Hand.

"Ich hoffe zu mindest das sie nur weggelaufen ist!", anrwortete Ruky leise und flog weiter.

"Was?", fragte Trunks verwirrt. Seine Freundin war wirklich hektisch und in Eile. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen und Panik hatte sich in ihren Körper fest gesetzt. Auf welchen Teil sie sich auch konzentrierte, sie konntet ihr Zittern nicht mehr verbergen. Die Uhr schrit vorran. Acht Uhr, Neun Uhr ... und kein Zeichen von Minami. Langsam musste siees sich eingestehen. Es war vergebens so sehr sie sich auch wünschte, dass sie ander nächsten Straße auf Minami treffen würden, sie taten es ja doch nicht. Es war hoffnungslos.

"Wo bist du Minami-chan?", rief Ruky laut in den Abend hinein. Trunks merkte das es langsam genug war und die Kontrolle über sich verlor.

Piccolo sah sich um, Son Gokuu hatte sich gerade Zugang zu einem Apfel verschafft als er in einen Keller eingedrungen war.

"Das ist Diebstahl Gokuu, das weißt du?", mahnte Piccolo genervt.

"Mein Magen ist aber völlig leer", jammerte der Saiyajin.

Piccolo schüttelte verloren den Kopf. Saiyajins die einen leeren Magen hatten konnte man nicht davon abhalten sich etwas zu beschaffen.

Son Gokuu wurde allerdings, nachdem er die Frucht gierig herunter geschlungen hatte, ziemlich ernst: "Du Piccolo, du hast nicht zufällig in Betracht gezogen, dass Minami-chan vom Feind gefangen genommen wurde um Ruky-chan zu erpressen?"

"Gedacht habe ich schon daran, das gebe ich zu", antwortete der Namekianer sofort und erklärte weiter, "Ich halte das aber nicht für die richtige Antwort."

"Nein?", fragte Son Gokuu.

"Nein, denn Taar sagte dass Onnextra noch eine Weile auf sich warten ließe. Und Taar hatte begrenztes Personal das wir offenbar erfolgreich beseitigt haben. Ich denke, Minami-chan, ist ganz einfach schlicht und ergreifend davon gelaufen. Und das erleichtert mich ein bisschen, dass sie eben nicht vom Feind gefangen wurde..."

Son Gokuu nickte zustimmend. Irgendwie hatte er kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Vielleicht wurde Minami ja nicht von Onnextra gefangen genommen, aber wer weiß was da noch folgen könnte. Vielleicht war Onnextra ja auch nur der Handlanger eines viel größeren Schurken. Owbohl ... das würde der ganzen Sache aber doch den Pepp nehmen, einmal konnte man sich diesen Spaß ja erlauben, aber beim zweiten Mal hörte die Freundschaft auf.

"**MINAMI-CHAN!**, brüllte Ruky durch die Gegend und fegte wie der Wind durch die Straßen. Trunks hatte ein paar Probleme da noch mit zu halten. Außerdem machte sie die Menschen die noch unterwegs waren auf sich aufmerksam, also musste er den Schlussstrich ziehen. Er verwandelte sich kurz in einen Super Saiyajin und flog Ruky blitzschnell in den Weg. Dann schnappte Trunks das Mädchen am Handgelenk und zwang sie, ihm in den gestirnten Himmel zu folgen, an dem gerade leuchtend groß ein Dreiviertelmond aufging.

"Trunks-san, lass mich los!", bat Ruky mit ungewöhnlich vordernder Stimme.

"Nein das werde ich nicht! Du wirst mir jetzt zu hören!", meinte Trunks streng und zog Ruky seine Arme. Über den Tonfall den Trunks anschlug war Ruky etwas erschrocken, aber als sie merkte wie fest er sie umarmte wurde es ihr wieder ganz warm. Sie schniefte leise, es war soweit, die ganze Sache begann über zu laufen und sie verlor nun endgültig die Kontrolle.

Trunks streichelte ihr Haar und versuchte sie zu beruhigen: "Minami-san ist auf dem Weg nach Hause. Sie wird nun einmal nicht zurück kommen wenn wir sie dazu zwingen und sie eigentlich gar nicht will, verstehst du? Bitte Ruky-chan beruhige dich und versuch wieder ein bisschen fröhlicher zu sein. Ich halt's einfach nicht aus dich so zu sehen!"

"Es tut mir leid, Trunks-san! Es tut mir so leid! Ich vertraue dir ja! Und wenn du sagst, dass mit Minami-chan alles okay ist, dann will ich das glauben. Sei bitte nicht böse auf mich!", entgegnete Ruky unter Tränen und der Junge erkannte gut das sie am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs stand.

Trunks hielt sie mit einem Mal eine Armlänge von sich, das Mondlicht ließ ihre Tränen wie kleine Edelsteine glitzern.  
"Ich weiß nicht, warum ich auch nur ein bisschen auf dich böse sein sollte, Ruky-chan! Du bist doch alles für mich ... Alles was ich will! Alles was ich brauche!", meinte er und sah seiner Freundin direkt in die Augen. Diese allerdings wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, sie sah Trunks einfach nur mit ihren verweinten Augen an. Und es wirkte einfach nur unglaublich auf ihn, dass dieses Mädchen, das manchmal so grausam wirken konnte solche Tränen und Gefühle in sich hatte. Es war merkwürdig wie viel Macht sie auf ihn ausübte. Dieses süße kleine Mädchen sah nun so hilflos aus und manchmal war sie es auch!

Ruky spürte plötzlich die warme, wohltunde Hand ihres Schwarms auf ihrer Wange. Ein warmer Schauer lief ihr sofort durch den Körper hindurch und ihr Gesicht wurde von den störenden Tränen befreit. Sie wagte es nicht Trunks in die Augen zu sehen, das hätte sie einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Sie traute sich schon jetzt kaum noch zu atmen. Trunks wusste auch nicht warum er sich plötzlich so verhielt, er berührte mit einem Finger die Unterlippe der kleinen Ruky.  
Sie war im begriff sich aus Trunks' Armen zu befreien. Das ganze ging nun doch ein wenig schnell und die Gewissheit das sie sich nicht mehr lange beherrschen konnte ohne heraus zu schreien das sie sich in Trunks verliebt hatte, raubte ihr fast den Verstand und ihr wurde schwindelig zu mute.

Trunks war von diesem Anblick gefangen. Er war nun Ausnahmsweise wirklich völlig allein mit ihr ohne das er Gefahr lief, das irgendein anderer aus der Gruppe Z dazu kommen konnte und diese Situation für ihn zerstörte. Schließlich zog er die Kleine wieder zu sich, fest in seine Arme und hatte seine Lippen wie aus einem reinen Reflex auf ihre gepresst.

Es herrschte eine lange Stille...

Einen Augenblick lang dachte Ruky, dass sie ihren eigenem Gespür, ihren Augen und Lippen nicht mehr vertrauen konnte. Trunks' küsste sie. Seine warmen Lippen lagen sanft auf ihren.  
So nahe war sie Trunks noch nie gewesen und dieses Gefühl ...

Seine Lippen...  
Es war ein so süßes Gefühl...

Aber...

Es konnte nicht sein!  
Hatte Trunks sich etwa in Ruky verliebt?  
Das durfte er nicht!

Das durfte auf keinen Fall geschehen sein, das war nicht erlaubt!  
Sie war doch nur eine Unterklassekriegerin, sie hatte weder Rang noch Namen!  
Und er ... er war der Sohn des Prinzen der Saiyajins, und er ...  
Er durfte es einfach nicht.  
Und sie durfte es erstrecht nicht!

Trunks spürte plötzlich einen harten Schlag und dann einen Schmerz der sich in seinen Magen bohrte. Er ließ schlagartig von Ruky ab und sah sie an. In ihrem Gesicht stand immer noch eine ungeheure Überrraschung geschrieben. Sie wirkte ziemlich perplex und verunsichert, das Mädchen wirkte gerade zu geschockt über das was da geschehen war. Sie hatte voller Unglauben ihre Hand zum Mund geführt um zu überprüfen ob es Wirklichkeit gewesen war oder ob sie da einfach nur kurz ihren Wunschvorstellungen erlegen war.  
Trunks keuchte. Diesen kurzen Augenblick hatte er die Kontrolle verloren, aber er hatte es ebenso genossen. Vielleicht war er zu weit gegangen.

"Ruky-chan! ... Ruky-chan, ich liebe dich!", hörte sie ihn mit toternster Miene sagen und auch seine Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel offen.

"Nein! **Nein Trunks-san! NEIN! Das darf nicht sein, weißt du denn nicht wer du vist?**", schrie Ruky ihren Freund an, "**Du bist doch Vegeta Ouji-sama's Sohn und ich bin ... ich bin einfach nur Ruky, hast du das vergessen?**"

"Das ist mir egal! Ich will dich! Ich liebe dich, hörst du?", sagte Trunks noch immer ruhig.

"**Hör auf!**", fuhr Ruky ihn an und hielt sich die Ohren zu.

Trunks näherte sich dem Mädchen erneut und nahm ihre Hände in seine. Erneut wurde sie unheimlich still. Sie liebte ihn doch eigentlich. Und er liebte sie. Sie wollte ihn doch eigentlich auch für sich und würde ihn niemals wieder los lassen.

"Nein, ich höre nicht auf! Ruky-chan...", begann er und musste sich gleich darauf wieder an einen herzzerreißenden Anblick gewöhnen, denn man sah Ruky ihren Schmerz an, es fiehl ihr ganz bestimmt nicht leicht Trunks abzuweisen. Aber sie musste es tun:

"Nein du darfst mich so nicht anfassen! Lass das bitte Trunks-san! Lass mich in Ruhe!"

"Ruky-chan!", brachte Trunks noch heraus und sah sie mit traurigen Blick an, er ließ ihre Hände wieder los und berührte sie nun überhaupt nicht mehr, "Du liebst mich nicht..."

Er war sie nicht mehr sicher ob er wirklich das richtige getan hatte. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn er es ihr niemals erzählt hätte, wenn er sie niemals geküsst hätte. Aber eigentlich hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie sich ebenfalls in ihn verliebt hatte, das seine überschäumenden Gefühle nicht einseitig waren. Spätestens seit Silvester, als er das Gespräch mit Minako hatte, glaubte er seine Bestätigung gefunden zu haben. Er wollte nun einmal Ruky so beschützen wie sein Vater seine Mutter beschützte. Und es gab für ihn nun mal keine Entschuldigung für das was er getan hatte.

"So ist das nicht!", bestritt Ruky ehrlich.

"Wo liegt dann unser Problem, Ruky-chan? Ich brauche dich! Ich will dich beschützen, Ruky-chan! Ich halte es nicht aus dich so traurig zu sehen! Bitte lass mich doch an deiner Seite sein!", flehte Trunks in dem sich ein kleiner Funken Hoffnung auftat.

"Hö-hör auf mich anzubetteln! Damit tust du mir in der Seele weh!", antwortete Ruky, "Ich kann das nicht, so sehr du mich auch darum bittest!"

"Dann gib' mir doch wenigstens einen Grund!", bat Trunks.

"Vegeta Ouji-sama!", entgegnete Ruky kurz.

Trunks konnte das absolut nicht verstehen, was hatte verflucht noch mal sein Vater mit der ganzen Sache zutun?

"Warum mein Vater, Ruky-chan? **WARUM**?", wollte er wissen.

Sie zögerte leicht: "Weil ich Vegeta Ouji-sama liebe. Und weil Vegeta Ouji-sama es niemals zu lassen würde das sein Sohn etwas mit jemandem wie mir beginnt! Einem Krieger ohne Rang und Namen! **Trunks-san! Bitte fass mich nie wieder so an!**"

Ruky verließ auf der Stelle den Ort des Geschehens. Sie wollte unbedingt wieder zurück zur Festung und sich irgendwo allein verkriechen. Trunks ließ sie einfach stehen.  
Trunks war verlassen, zum ersten Mal fühlte er in seinem Inneren eine stechende Verzweiflung, die er am liebsten ignoriert hätte. Wie aus weiter Ferne bemerkte er wie ihm selbst die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.  
Vor Wut ließ er einen Ki Strahl in einen Berg krachen und zornig versuchte er seine Tränen zurück zu halten. Trunks wusste nicht das man solche Schmerzen im Inneren tragen konnte.

Ruky flog gerade wegs zur Festung Ex zurück. Es war wie verhext. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären wie sie es wirklich geschafft hatte Trunks diese Sachen vor den Latz zu knallen. Und eigentlich wollte sie sich nicht in das gemeinsame Zimmer verkriechen, denn früher oder später würde sie ihn sehen, seine Aura spüren, und wer weiß ob sie ihn dann noch einmal abweisen konnte.  
Sie kannte diesen Schmerz der in ihrer Brust herrschte gut, aber es war jetzt okay. Sie hatte es verdient. Vielleicht würde Trunks es ja igendwann verstehen, es einsehen das es falsch war sie zu lieben und sie dann vergessen. Vegeta würde es niemals zu lassen und wo möglich wütend auf seinen Sohn sein. Daran wollte sie nicht Schuld sein! Ganz gleich was Trunks oder Ruky auch versuchten, es gab einfach keinen Weg für eine glückliche Liebe.

Als Ruky im Garten war und die große schwarze Festung vor sich hatte, bemerkte sie das bereits Licht in Piccolo's Zimmer brannte. Genau das war es jetzt! Piccolo. Dem konnte sie sich öffnen. Zu ihm wollte sie gehen und ihm ihr Herz ausschütten.

Schnell lief sie an Son Gokuu vorbei, der ihr ein kurzen heiteres "Hallo" zu rief. Aber sie rannte die Treppe hinauf und fand ihren Weg zu Piccolo's Zimmer ohne ihm eine Antwort zu geben.  
Der Oberteufel war ziemlich überrascht als das Mädchen zu ihm ins Zimmer gelaufen kam, weinend sprang sie dem Namekianer in den Arm und weinte ihm seinen Anzug nass. Piccolo sah ziemlich hilflos drein. Ruky schluchzte laut und schien sich in der nächsten Zeit nicht mehr beruhigen zu können.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte er vorsichtig und setzte sie auf sein Bett.

Langsam bekam Piccolo die ganze Geschichte aus der Kleinen heraus und ersuchte sie zu trösten. Er konnte ihre Reaktion zwar nicht richtig verstehen, aber eines war ihm vollkommen bewusst: ihre Aufopferung gegenüber Vegeta war einfach beeindruckend. Aber auf der anderen Seite war sie doch wirklich dumm! Wusste sie denn nicht das sie zu Trunks gehörte? Piccolo war auf jeden Fall davon überzeugt und auch jeder Blinde mit einem Krückstock verstand das diese beiden Saiyajins eben für einander geboren wurden.

Ruky sah dne Namekianer mit einem mehr oder weniger verweinten aber treudoofen Blick an: "Bitte, darf ich in heute Nacht bei dir im Bett schlafen, Piccolo-san? Bitte!"

"Ist in Ordnung", stimmte er zu.  
Er wollte auf jeden Fall alles dafür tun damit sie sich wenigstens ein bisschen für heute beruhigen konnte.

Ruky war nicht die Einzige die an jenem Abend kein Essen wollte. Son Goten war allein erschienen. Piccolo und Ruky fehlten ebenfalls und das fand der Junge mehr als nur merkwürdig. Minako musste Son Goten da wirklich Recht geben. Die Neugier schlug Son Goten allerdings nicht auf den Magen, er aß so vuek was seub Saiyajinmagen nur aufnehmen konnte und kehrte erst dann wieder ins Zimmer zurück-  
Ruky war nicht dort, aber Trunks saß in Dunkeln.  
Und in welchem Zustand er war ...  
Als Son Goten das Licht an machte sah er seinen Freund mit ausdrucksloser Miene auf dem Bett sitzen, die Beine angewinkelt und seinen Kopf auf die Knie stüzend, starrte Trunks nach unten.

"Trunks-kun! Was ist denn los? Ist etwas passiert? Wo ist Ruky-chan?", fragte Son Goten.

"Ich habe den größten Fehler meines Lebens gemacht", murmelte der Junge monoton, "Niemals hätte ich so weit gehen dürfen."

Son Goten verstand sofort was in etwa geschehen war, denn er konnte Eins und Eins ganz gut zusammen zählen. Ab nun war also nichts mehr so wie es sein sollte.

Und Für Ruky Ruky begann jetzt ebenfalls eine unerträgliche Zeit, die sie allerdings mit Erwartung entgegen sah, sie freute sich regelrecht auf den Schmerz den sie verdiente. Da sie aber nicht nur sich selbst sondern auch Trunks udn all ihren anderen Freunden weh tat wusste sie noch nicht.

Fest stand, sie wollte bald ein Super Saiyajin sein. So schnell wie möglich. Vielleicht würde ihr das wieder ein bisschen Freude machen.

Ende kapitel 23, Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 24: Nur eine kleine Durchsage

_Nachwort Kapitel 23:_

_Bitte verklagt und verurteilt micht nicht! Nein, Trunks hat Ruky nicht mit geöffneten Mund geküsst! Er ist doch noch ganz klein! Genau wie sie! Aber er hat sie trotzdem sehr lieb und sie ihn auch! Klar, sie können vielleicht noch keine richtige ernste Beziehung führen, aber sie fühlen nun mal ein wenig mehr als nur Freundschaft für einander und Trunks und Ruky meinen, das es Liebe ist. Und na ja, ganz falsch liegen die beiden da ja wirklich nicht. Das ist übrigens auch meine Interpreation von Saiyajins. Frühzünder, die können bestimmt einige Sachen viel früher als wir Menschen, was aber nicht heißt, dass es Kindersex oder ähnlich perverse Sachen in dieser Geschichte geben wird .-.- Ich will mir ja den letzten Anstand wahren den ich habe.  
Ruky's Entscheidung Trunsk abzuweisen finde ich irgendwie wirklich mutig. Obwohl sie ihn nicht gleich hätte schlagen müssen. Ich glaube ich hätte diesen Mut nicht gehabt. Aber ich denke, sie hat in dem Falle eher Angst vor Vegeta's Reaktion. Man kann nie wissen wie er auf so was reagiert.  
Wie hat's euch denn gefallen?  
Auf jeden Fall bis zum nächsten Kapitel :)_


	24. Nur eine kleine Durchsage

**Kapitel 24:**

**Nur eine kleine Durchsage**

**あとはサイレンス**

Es wurde langsam wieder Frühling. Ruky war nun neun Jahre alt, ein Saiyajin und in letzter Zeit tief unglücklich in ihrem tiefsten Inneren. Selbst die Kirschblüten des Aprils vermochten es nicht Ruky etwas fröhlicher zu stimmen. Tag für Tag trainierte sie sehr hart mit Vegeta und es kam noch öfter vor, dass man sie allein trainieren sah.  
Piccolo machte sich Sorgen Sorgen, er war natürlich nicht der Einzige. Vegeta hatte zwar gemerkt das Ruky sich sehr verändert und von ihren Freunden entfernt hatte, aber es war nun mal nicht seine persönliche Angelegenheit. Außerdem tat Ruky im Training noch mehr Dinge und schien auch eine bessere Figur zu machen.  
Son Goten und Trunks trainierten wie jedes Mal gemeinsam in einer Halle und konnten dabei weder vegeta noch Ruky sehen. Jedoch lief das Training der beiden schon lange nicht mehr so ausgelassen wie früher.

„Trunks-kun! Das ist ja grausam!", meinte Son Goten nachdem sich ein ziemlich klappriger und von Falten verrunzelter Gotenks löste, „Hast du es verlernt?"

„Ich kann mich heute einfach nicht konzentrieren", antwortete Trunks.

„Du kanst dich seit vier Monaten nicht mehr richtig auf das Training konzentrieren. Trunks-kun was ist wenn Onnextra sich demnächst hier blicken lässt! Ich versteh' dich ja schon irgendwo, aber du bist mein bester Freund und ich möchte nicht das dir was passiert...", sagte Son Goten und versuchte Trunks damit ein bisschen aufzubauen und zu motivieren.  
Natürlich war Trunks selten er selbst. Er hatte niemandem bis auf Son Goten und Minako erzählt was vorgefallen und jetzt los war. Jedoch war Minako eher eine Stütze für Ruky obwohl sie in dieser Hinsicht beiden gern geholfen hätte.

Trunks aber hatte nun sein Einsehen, er konnte die Fusion nicht mehr. Er hatte es verlernt und wenn er ganz ehrlich war, sah er keinen richtigen Sinn mehr darin sich mit Son Goten zu Gotenks zu vereinen. Er wollte doch nur Ruky beschützen, mehr nicht. Nun kämpfte er nur noch halbherzig gegen seinen Freund und lächeln hat man ihn suvh nicht mehr richtig gesehen.

„Gar nichts verstehst du! Minako-chan läuft vor dir ja nicht weg! Sie sieht dich ja wenigstens an und quält dich nicht indem sie sich vor dir fern hält!", meinte Trunks mit einem ziemlich wütenden Gesichtsaudruck und doch war Son Goten nicht zu dumm um Trunks' ganzen Schmerz darin erkennen zu können, „Ich hab genug Goten. Ich wollte nur noch für Ruky-chan kämpfen. Seit sie aufgetaucht ist wollte ich nur für sie da sein und sie beschützen! Ich wollte sie beschützen wie mein Vater meine Mama beschützt und stattdessen bringe ich sie zum Weinen. Und das obwohl ich sie nie wieder weinen sehen wollte und... und..."

Son Goten staunte immer mehr wie stark Trunks' Aura eigentlich werden konnte. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass es die starken Gefühle des Jungen waren, die seine Kraft so in die Höhe trieb.

„Das ist doch ein Dai ni Dankai, Trunks-kun. Mit deiner kaft könntest du so einiges machen und ich weiß, eines tages wird das schon werden...", meinte Son Goten.

„Nein, nicht so lange mein Vater sie nicht als richtigen Saiyajin sieht!", meinte Trunks.

Ruky und Vegeta arbeiteten mit der Schwerkraftmaschine. Der Prinz war der Meinung sie könne dann endlich einen richtigen Trainingskampf mit ihm schlagen könnte. Er verstellte die Schwerkraft dieses Mal auf 100G. Die 80G hatte Ruky bereits gut bewältigen können. Jetzt aber spürte Ruky wieder das sie auf dem Boden gezogen wurde. Es war ein heftiges nahezu unaushaltbares Gefühl das sie auf dem Boden hielt. Wie immer brachte das Schmerzen mit sich und Ruky hieß diese willkommen. Am liebsten hätte sie Vegeta darum gebeten, dass er die Schwerkraft noch höher stellen sollte. Der Prinz der Saiyajins war wie immer stolz und aufrecht vor Ruky hingetreten und meinte: „Du wirst das ja wohl schaffen, oder?"

„Ja. Es wird nicht lange dauern, hoffe ich", antwortete Ruky.

„Wenn du die 100G schaffst, dann kannst du ernsthaft gegen mich kämpfen. Ist doch auch nicht schlecht oder?", fragte Vegeta und bekam wie immer das traurige Lächeln, das Ruky in letzter Zeit zeigte, als Antwort. Sie nickte aber entschlossen wie sonst auch un meinte:  
"Jawohl Vegeta Ouji-sama!"

Vegeta ging kopfschüttelnd aber dennoch grinsend aus der Halle. Dass das Eis auf jeden Fall nach dem Kampf gegen Taar damals komplett gebrochen war stand für ihn fast, aber er spürte das er ihr noch immer weine gewisse Kälte entgegen brachte. Wahrscheinlich würde sich das auch erst ändern, wenn Ruky ein Super Saiyajin war.

Ruky versuchte aufzustehen, aber es war nun mal ein großer Unterschied ob nun achtzig oder gleich 100G an ihr zogen. Eigentlich hatte sie vermutet, dass es mit dem Aufstehen etwas schneller ging. Zu mindest so wie bei den 80G, allerdings wurde das nichts.

'_Ich will aufstehen_!', dachte sie sich, '_Ich will! Ich muss...!'_

Aber es geschah einfach nichts. Als sie zum sicher hundersten Mal versuchte sich hoch zu stämmen, hörte sie eine bekannte Stimme, allerdings hätte sie nicht gedacht, dass sie diese Stimme jemals wieder hören würde.

"Dende?", keuchte sie und war immerhin auf ihre Knie gekommen.

'_Ja ich bin es! Ich spreche durch Kaio-sama zu dir. Du solltest dich nicht überanstrengen. Es sind doch immer hin 100G. Ganz schön viel wenn du mich fragst!_', antwortete ihr der Namekianer.

"Ich weiß, aber ich muss!", meinte Ruky.

'_Hab' ich mir gedacht. Im Moment bist du gegen alles was richtig ist, oder? Trunks-kun und du. Man sieht euch beiden an, dass ihr leidet und keiner von euch setzt diesem Wahnsinn ein Ende!',_ meinte Dende.

Ruky grinste und kam auf ihre Beine, die Anstrengung war groß und ihre Beine zitterten dadurch sehr doll. Schließlich presste sie gequält ein paar Worte aus ihrem Munde:

"Ich möchte nicht darüber reden, weil es nicht aktuell ist. Wie geht es dir?"

Ruky stürzte wieder hart auf den Boden zurück und keuchte laut auf.

'_Mir geht es gut und Juunana Gou-kun auch. Wir haben Yamchu-san aber los geschickt, damit er nach deinem Vater in der Hölle sucht'_, antwortete Dende.

"Ist das nicht gefährlich? Immerhin sind das Saiyajins!", meinte Ruky, "Und ich will nicht, das sich auch noch jemand nach seinem Tod, für mich in Gefahr begibt. Ich will das nicht mehr, das Leute wegen mir leiden und sterben müssen!"

Dende ließ ein nervöses Lachen hören: '_Kaio-sama hilft ihm natürlich im Falle das etwas schlimmes vorfällt, aber ... Yamchu-san ist doch schon tot. Was soll dem schon noch passieren?'_

"Stimmt schon, vielleicht hast du Recht", antwortete Ruky, "Danke, Dende-san. Und Kaio-sama, richte ihm meine Grüße aus. Wenn ich eines Tages sterbe, werde ich ihn besuchen kommen."  
_'Werde ich tun. Und mach dir nur keine Sorgen, Yamchu-san hat es gern getan. Lass dich nur nicht von dieser dummen Schwerkraft unterkriegen. Du kriegst auch das hin!'_, meinte er.

"Nein, lasse ich nicht", entgegnete Ruky und Dende verschwand.

Ihren Vater suchte man jetzt also in der Hölle. Weil Vegeta danach verlangte? Oder weil sie es wissen wollte? Egal warum oder was auch immer der Grund für diese Suche war, es spornte sie an. Schließlich wollte sie ihren Vater beeindrucken, wollte, das er stolz auf sie ist und sie auch vorzeigen konnte. Außerdem machte ihr auch das Gespräch mit Dende neuen Mut. Vielleicht könnte sie ja öfter mit ihm reden. Es wäre so schön ab und zu mal wieder seine Stimme zu hören. Und die Worte des jungen Namekianers waren ebenfalls aufbauend und gaben ihr Kraft. Vielleicht musste sie ja bald nicht mehr leiden. Eine andere Stimme in ihrem Kopf allerdings ermahnte sie.  
Ruky hatte doch diesen Weg selbst gewählt und diese Schmerzen hieß sie doch eigentlich auch willkommen und genoss sie regelrecht, aber ... langsam wurde es viel.

Noch immer versuchte sie auf die Beine zu kommen. Die Schwerkraft wiss und riss an ihr, aber der in ihr aufsteigende Blitzwille ließ ihre Energie explodieren und sie sprang mit einem Mal auf. Wenigstens konnte sie es so schaffen, sie hielt sich am Geländer fest, die an den Hallenwänden angebracht waren. So stand sie wenigstens etwas fester auf dem Hallenboden und stand wenigstens etwas sicherer.

"Jetzt muss ich nur noch laufen", dachte sie sich und versuchte einige Schritte zu tun. Ihre Beine fühlten sich an wie Blei und sie stampfte auch auf den Boden auf als sei sie ein Dinosaurier.

Vegeta hatte die Halle verlassen und ging erst einmal in dei Festung. Bulma hatte ihn gebeten vorbei zu kommen und in der Küche zu helfen. Dabei hatte er noch gegrummelt, aber Bulma meinte dass es nicht nur um ein wenig Hilfe ging.

"Was ist denn los, Bulma-chan?", fragte er.

"Hast du dir denn schon Mal die Mühe gemacht Ruky-chan zu fragen, was mit ihr los ist?", fragte sie beiläufig als sie einen Tisch abwischte.

"Klar, wollte sie eigentlich schon mal fragen, aber ich denke, sie sollte damit allein zu mir kommen. Außerdem kann es mir doch egal sein wenn sie an ihrer schlechten Laune zu Grunde geht. Wenn sie das will, dann soll sie doch! Ich glaube ich bin ohnehin schon zu nett zu ihr. Also werde ich mich hüten auch noch wie ein Dackel zu ihr zu laufen und so zu tun als wäre ich ihr Vater!", antwortete Vegeta.

Bulma musste ein kleines Grinsen verstecken. Vegeta dieser grobe Klotz musste schließlich sein Image wahren. Sein großer Stolz musste auch mal wieder heraus hängen damit er mal wieder beweisen konnte, dass er der Prinz der Saiyajins war.

Dann aber hörte Bulma ihn wieder etwas einsichtiger: "Was ist, machst du dir Sorgen um Ruky-chan?"

"Ja", antwortete die Frau ohne Umschweife, "Man sieht sie selten mit Minako-chan, Goten-kun und Trunks-chan!"

"Vielleicht hast du Recht. Was hälst du davon, wenn du mal mit ihr redest?", schlug der Prinz vor.

"Ja, das sollte ich. Vegeta da ist noch was", meinte Bulma.

"Und was?", fragte er.

"Ich denke heute sollten wir endlich ... na ja ... du weißt schon. Ich will dich endlich heiraten", flüsterte Bulma leise wie ein schüchternes Schulmädchen.

"Schon gut, ich freue mich! Willst du es den anderen beim Abendessen sagen, wenn alle da sind?", fragte er während Chichi laut mit Geschirr klapperte. Vegeta verabschiedete sich mit einem Kuss bei Bulma damit er noch einmal bei Ruky vorbei schauen könnte um zu sehen wie es mit ihrem Training lief. Diese Gravitationskraft würde sie nicht so einfach knacken. Der Prinz verließ darauf die Küche und ging die Treppe zur großen Halle hinauf. Als er im Saal stand sah er Piccolo zusammen mit Minako an einem Tisch sitzen.

"Aber Piccolo-san so kann das mit den beiden nicht weiter gehen! Ruky-chan weiß nicht wie sehr sie sich damit schadet! So viel kann doch nicht gesund sein!", meinte Minako in ungewohnt heftigen Ton.

"Was glaubst du was ich ihr gesagt habe? Sie will aber nichts davon hören und du weißt wie stur Saiyajins sind! Ruky-chan wird selbst wissen was das Beste für sie ist. Eines Tages wird sie ihr Einsehen haben ... oder auch nicht. Auch wenn es dir und mir nicht passt und wenn es hart klingt, ich überlasse es ihr!", entgegnete Piccolo.

"Gibt es Probleme?", forschte Vegeta plötzlich nach.

"Vegeta-san!", kam es überrascht von Minako.

"Probleme gibt's keine, wieso fragst du?", wollte Piccolo wissen der es für besser hielt Vegeta erst einmal daraus zu halten.

„Vegeta aber grinste: „Wenn ihr eine so hitzige Diskusion führt in der es über Tamanegi-chan geht, nun ja ... da hörte es sich für mich ein wenig nach Problemen an. Wenn nicht sogar Ärger."

„Hast du nicht das Gefühl das es Ruky-chan immer schlechter geht? Ich meine, Training geht ja gut, kann ja sein und das ist ja auch schön und gut aber so kann das nicht weiter gehen. Sie isst nicht viel und ich weiß von Goten-chan und Trunks-kun, dass sie nicht schläft!", entgegnete Minako.

Vegeta zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern: „Jeder muss mal ein paar Ding emit sich selbst ausmachen. Außerdem ist sie doch ganz gut im Training und so lange sie da nicht auch strauchelt, ist doch alles in Ordnung."

Der Prinz setzte seinen Weg zu Ruky fort und ließ die beiden einfach sitzen. Minako sah empört aus, Piccolo jedoch schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das war geblufft!", meinte er.

„Was?", fragte Minako, „Dem würde ich aber shon irgendwie zutrauen, dass er Ruky-chan und Trunks-kun da was versaut!"

„Ja vielleicht. Aber ich glaube, dass Vegeta genauso denkt wie wir. Ruky-chan braucht Hilfe, aber sie kommt nicht zu uns weil sie uns nicht belasten will. Nein ... eigentlich braucht sie ja nur Trunks...", sagte Piccolo.

„Er hat sie einfach so ohne Vorwarnung geküsst und das hat sie sicher sehr verwirrt. Aber ich weiß das sie ihn liebt. Ich weiß das er sie liebt. Da gibt es eigentlich gar kein Problem, aber diese verdammte Sturheit. Vielleicht sollte ich Trunks-kun bitten zu versuchen Kontakt mit Ruky-chan auf zu nehmen", meinte sie.

Piccolo nickte nur zustimmend.

Vegeta war unterdessen bei Ruky in der Trainingshalle angekommen, die große Energien mobilisiert hatte. Als Vegeta die Halle betrat, dachte er schon das er einen Super Saiyajin vor sich hatte, aber Ruky war noch immer schwarz haarig und immer hin sie hatte es schon geschafft bei hundertfacher Schwerkraft zu stehen.  
Sie wandte sich dem Prinzen schwach lächelnd zu. Er grinste und musste dann fest stellen, dass Ruky's Energie zusammen brach und das Mädchen ihr Gleichgewicht verlor. Vegeta reagierte schnell und veränderte die Schwerkraft auf den Ausgangspunkt zurück. Ruky fühlte sich schlagartig leichter und brachte sich zitternd auf alle Viere zurück. Sie atmete schnell und heftig, es war als ob sie gerade gegen einen schlimmen Gegner angetreten war.

„Vegeta Ouji-sama! Bitte! Ich bitte Euch stelt die Schwerkraft wieder auf die Hundert zurück!", rief Ruky dem Prinzen wütend entgegen, „Ich habe es noch nicht geschafft!"

Vegeta sah das Mädchen hochmütig von oben herab an. Seinem Blick war zu entnehmen, das er es beenden wollte: „Du willst weiter machen, ja? Findest du nicht, dass das genug ist?"

„Nein, ich will weiter machen! Ich will ... ich muss ... ich bin doch noch kein Super Saiyajin!", rief Ruky und kam erneut zittrig auf ihre Beine.

Der Prinz der Saiyajins schüttelte den Kopf. Ruky hatte wirklich mit noch etwas anderem zu kämpfen. Es war auf jeden Fall nicht nur der dringende Wunsch ein Super Saiyajin zu werden. Und dieses kleine Mädchen wirkte trotz ihrer Erschöpfung und ihres zitternden Körpers noch immer entschlossen die Gravitationskraft von 100G zu bezwingen. Selbst wenn es Wahnsinn war, sie wollte nicht aufgeben bevor sie es endlich perfekt beherrschte.

„**Bitte**...!", flehte sie und sank wieder auf den Boden zurück so kraftlos wie sie war.

„Ich soll die Schwerkraft also wieder auf Hundert stellen?", fragte Vegeta und aktivierte die Schwerkraftsmaschine ohne zu zögern.   
Ruky wurde mit grober Gewalt auf den Boden gezogen. Und wieder wurde ihr bewusst das sie sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte, das ihr Körper schon völlig entkräftet war. Vegeta grinste, er hielt eine Hand vor sich ausgestreckt und feuerte einen Ki Strahl ab. Der Angriff verfehlte Ruky nur um ein Haar, so dass sie sich furchtbar erschreckte.

„Bleib am besten flach auf dem Boden liegen. Ich habe die Schwerkraft auf Zehn erhöht", meinte er und erleichterte Ruky's Körper wieder, „Wenn ich dir die Schwerkraft auf deine gewünschten Hundert gestellt hätte, dann zerstörte ich dir deinen Körper, verstehst du?"

Mit schnellen Schritten kam er auf das Mädchen zu und hob sie am Kragen hoch. Ruky's Körper war so entkräftet, dass sie schlaff in der Luft hing. Was wollte Vegeta jetzt tun? Hatte er vielleicht doch etwas von ihren Gefühlen zu seinem Sohn gemerkt?

„Vegeta Ouji-sama..."

Kurz darauf zwiebelte es furchtbar auf ihrer Wange. Vegeta hatte ohr einen Schlag links und einen rechts gegeben.

„**Was spielst fdu hier eigentlich? Willst du sterben? Den Wunsch kann ich dir auch anders erfüllen! Warum sprichst du nicht mehr mit Goten und Trunks! Warum hast du Geheimnsse vor Piccolo und mir? Und überhaupt, wieso glaubst du das ich es nicht mitbekomme wenn du dich mit Absicht schlagen lässt! Ich bin nicht dumm! Ich weiß wann sich jemand ernsthaft wehrt und wann er es nicht tut!", **brüllte er Ruky an.

Die Anfuhr hatte sie verdient, das wusste sie. Schon immer hatte Vegeta ih rden Unterschied zwischen ernsthaften, harten Trainings und puren Wahnsinns vorgehalten. Ihr stiegen erneut Tränen in die Augen und sie antwortete darauf: „Ich kann nicht! Sie wissen alle was für eine ich bin! Alles was ich den anderen entgegen bringen kann, ist Schmerz! Bin ich jetzt ein Saiyajin, Vegeta Ouji-sama? Bin ich jetzt ein grausamer Saiyajin!"

Vegeta nahm die Kleine in den Arm, und zwar fest in den Arm als ob er befürchtete das sie aus einander fiehl wenn er es nicht täte.

„Die anderen können mich bestimmt nicht mehr leiden. Sicher hassen sie mich jetzt! Alles was ich jetzt noch tun kann, ist trainieren!", meinte Ruky und drängte sich Vegeta entgegen.

Sie fühlte sich mittlerweile wirklich allein. Während dieser Zeit hatte si eangenommen das keiner mehr ihr Freund sein wollte, da sie Trunks so verletzt hatte. Und nun war si eam Ende und furchtbar müde. Auch durch ihre Tränen.  
Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf und merkte wie seine Schulter langsam nass wurde. Aber er selbst hatte das Mädchen schon auf irgendeine Weise lieb gewonnen. Und das leise Schniefen tat ihm schon im Herzen weh und es wollte einfach nicht aufhören.

„Du bist doch nicht erst dann ein Saiyajin, wenn du dein Leben zerstörst und so tust als ob dich niemand mehr etwas angeht. Versteh doch, dass du zu uns gehörst und du noch nie etwas schlimmes getan hast!", meinte er und trug das Mädchen zur Festung Ex zurück.

Der Prinz brachte sie in das Zimmer der Kinder zurück, mittlerwiele war Ruky auch schon auf seinem Arm eingeschlafen. Das war vorraus zu sehen. Ihre Erschöpfung war so groß gewesen. Vegeta legte Ruky vorrüber gehend in Trunks' Bett damit sie nicht gleich wieder auffwachte. Vegeta deckte sie gründlich zu und verließ gleich darauf wieder das Kinderzimmer.

Im Gang traf er gleich auf seinen Sohn, der auf dem Weg zum Zimmer war.

„Trunks, wenn du rein gehst, lass sie einfach mal schlafen und sich richtig ausruhen. Da stimmt was nicht mit ihr! Sie hat sich weh getan!", sagte er nur kurz und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren weiter.  
Trunks malte sich schon einige Sachen aus was passiert sein könnte, hatte sie sich vielleicht wieder verändert und musste von Vegeta schlimm zugerichtet werden damit sie wieder normal wurde? Oder vielleicht noch schlimmer? Zu seiner Erleichterung schien sie nur tief und fest zu schlafen. Trunks seufzte tief vor Erleichterung. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und betrachtete das erschöpfte Gesicht der kleinen Ruky. Seiner kleinen Ruky. Er lächelte, sie war so süß. Er vermisste es sie Abends im Arm zuhalten und dann Morgens zusammen mit ihr wieder auf zu wachen.

Trunks griff nach Ruky's Hand, die neben ihr auf dem Kissen ruhte, si ewar warm und bei dem Gedanken an den Abend als sie auf der Suche nach Minami waren kamen ihm schon wieder die Tränen. Es kam selten vor das er weinte, aber Trunks konnte es einfach nicht verstehen. Durfte er sie denn nur ansehen wenn sie gerade schlief oder sonst wie nichts davon mit bekam?

„Ruky-chan, bitte ich würd gern, nur ganz kurz mal wieder mit dir reden. Und dann auch mal wieder eine Antwort bekommen. Ich halt das nicht aus das du mich so ignorierst. Ich darf dich ja nicht einmal ansehen, dann weichst du mir schon aus! Ich möchte dich doch nur einmal wieder lächeln sehen!"

Trunks kam sich ein wenig dumm vor. Da schmerzte es schon wieder in seiner Brust und ihm liefen die Tränen über die Wangen. Wie schwach sich Trunks dabei fühlte konnte er gar nicht beschreiben, er hätte niemals geglaubt das er wegen eines Mädchens weinen würde. Und diese Unterhaltung führte er ohnehin nur mit sich selbst. Sie hörte ihn ja doch nicht und sie würde wohl auch nie erfahren dass er ihre Hand hier und jetzt hielt. Das er sie an sein Gesicht hielt und fest an sich drückte. Was sollte es schon? Er hatte es sich nun einmal mit ihr versaut, es war nun einmal nicht mehr zu ändern. Damit beschloss er sie wieder allein zu lassen. Er legte Ruky's Hand unter die Decke, eigentlich wollte er schon gehen aber sein Blick blieb auf Ruky ruhen.

Er versuchte dagegen an zu kämpfen, schließlich wollte sie es nicht...

Aber sein Gefühl sagte ihm er sollte es dennoch tun ...

Und seine Ruky schlief ja schließlich ...

Langsam beugte sich Trunks zu Ruky herunter und küsste sie noch einmal auf die Lippen. Danach finf er zur Tür und hörte sie noch im Schlaf leise seinen Namen murmeln. Er schüttelte den Kopf und verließ das Zimmer.

Niedergeschlagen ging der Junge in die Große Halle. Das Liebe so sehr schmerzen konnte hatte er nicht für möglich gehalten. Hatten seine Mutter und sein Vater es denn genau so schwer gehabt? Im Essenssaal waren C-18 und Minako die sich unterhielten. Trunks setzte sich dazu und fing sich sofort merkwürdige Blicke ein.

„Trunks-kun? Hast du geweint?", fragte sie.

„Ich kann gar nicht weinen!", entgegnete er etwas gereizt.

„Entschuldige. Du siehst nu rso aus und in letzter Zeit wirkst du wie zehn Jahre Regenwetter", entschuldigte sich die Frau.

„Nein, ist schon gut, du wolltest nur nett sein. Mir geht's gut Juuhachi Gou-san!", antwortete Trunks, „Ich bin nur in einer Situation, in der ich mich noch nie befunden habe. Und Mann, ich komme mir dabei wie ein Idiot vor!"

„Trunks-kun, du bist kein Idiot. Ich glaube jeder würde sich so fühlen. Aber du musst auch Ruky-chan's Entscheidung ...", begann Minako brach aber schnell ab.  
C-18 sollte davon ja eigentlich nichts mit bekommen. Die Cyborgfrau sah auch ziemlich überrascht aus und lächelte schließlich.

„Trunks-kun bist du etwa in Ruky-chan verliebt?", fragte sie.

Trunks nickte leicht und lief ziemlich rot an. Minako bemühte sich C-18 alles zu erklären, denn Trunks mache den Eindruck nicht wirklich gern darüber sprechen zu wollen. C-18 verstand Ruky schon, Vegeta war unberechenbar und wer konnte schon wissen, wie der Prinz auf so etwas reagierte.

Gegen Abend wachte Ruky mit knurrenden Magen auf. Si ehatte sich zu Anfang etwas erschrocken als sie sich in Trunks' Bett wieder fand. Natürlich wurde ihr sofort wieder die Kehle zu geschnürrt.

„Trunks-san...", sagte sie und berührte mit der Hand ihre Lippen.  
Er hatte sie an jenem Abend doch nu rein einziges Mal geküsst und sie...?

Sie dankte es ihm mit einem Schlag ...

Bevor sie allerdings wieder zu weinen anfing, stand sie auf obwohl sie sich nicht ganz sicher war ob sie wirklich noch Hunger hatte. Trotzdem ging sie nach unten in die große Halle. Piccolo, Son Goten und Bulma waren schon da, abersie wurden plötzlich muksmäuschen still. Ruky fühlte sich plötzlich gar nicht mehr wohl.

„I-ich ... ich kann auch wieder gehen. Das ist sicher besser so...", stotterte sie heraus und tat ein paar Schritte rückwärts.

„Bleib da, Ruky-chan! Wir haben dir doch genauso wenig getan wie du uns. Schön das du mal wieder anfängst ein bisschen mehr mit uns zu sprechen", meinte der Namekianer lächelnd. Damit blieb sie. Außerdem hatte sie Hunger und etwas Nahrung hatte sie bitter nötig. Um sich zu strafen hatte sie wenig gegessen, mal abgesehen davon das Trunks ihr nicht aus dem Kopf ging. Nachts konnte sie manchmal nicht schlafen.

Trunks saß wie immer neben ihr, aber wie schon einige Abende und tage zuvor, redeten die beiden kein Wort miteinander.  
Chichi stellte noch die letzten Schüsseln auf den Tisch. Bevor jedoch die Krieger wieder ordentlich zu langten, stand Bulma auf.

„Ich muss euch noch etwas mitteilen bevor wir etwas essen!", Bulma klang sehr ernst dabei, als ob irgendwer etwas ausgefressen hatte .Vegeta grinste wahrscheinlich verschlug es den Kriegern gleich sofort wieder die Sprache. Ruky hatte Bulma selten so ernst erlebt, was sie heftig schlucken ließ.

„Vegeta und ich haben schon vor einer ganzen Weile beschlossen zu heiraten. Ich möchte das endlich das endlich tun. Ich dachte mir es ginge um den 17. Mai herum", erklärte sie weiter.

Tatsächlich war es auf einmal ganz still geworden. Selbst Trunks hatte davon nichts gewusst. Alles was er tun konnte war ein breites Grinsen zeigen. Plötzlich hatte sein herz einen großen Sprung gemacht, seine Eltern wollten heiraten!

Son Gokuu war der erste der sich dazu rang etwas zu sagen: „Das ist doch großartig! Vegeta hat sich dazu bereit erklärt zu heiraten!"

„Nach mir ging es da nie, Kakarotto!", meinte Vegeta grinsend.

Ruky sah auf die Tischplatte. Jetzt heiratete der Prinz auch noch ... und ... schlimmer konnte es nicht mehr für ihre mögliche Beziehung zu Trunks kommen. Aber immer hin konnte sie sich alle Hoffnungen aus dem Kopf schlagen. Damit hätte Trunks ja einen noch höheren Stand als überhaupt schon als Sohn des Prinzen. Aber wenigstens schienen Bulma und Vegeta furchtbar glücklich zu sein also war Ruky's mulmiges und schlimmes Gefühl wieder zu verschwinden und sie war sogar richtig froh darüber und glücklich zu gleich. Ob ihr Vater auch mit ihrer Mutter verheiratet war?  
"Vegeta Ouji-sama! Bulma-san! Es freut mich ganz ehrlich für euch!", rief Ruky.  
Die Gruppe starrte sie an. Es war seit langem das erste Mal das man Ruky's Stimme laut und offenbar fröhlich gehört hatte. Bulma lächelte. Ruky wollte damit also wieder unter den Lebenden wandeln und sich wieder mehr der Gruppe anschließen. Vegeta sah das Mädchen positiv überrascht an. Die kleine Pause und der Schlaf schienen ihr geholfen zu haben.

„Vegeta Ouji-sama, werdet Ihr wie auf der Erde heiraten oder wie man es auf Bejiita-sei macht?", fragte Ruky mit glücklicher Stimme.

„Beides. Ich werde dich wohl auch brauchen, Kleine!", meinte der Prinz.

„Ich werde ganz sicher mit helfen!", versprach das Mädchen.

Das Essen ging für Ruky aber trotzdem schnell vorbei. Sie bemerkte Trunks' forschende Blicke zwar nicht, aber als sie wieder ins Zimmer gehen wollte, wurde sie von Selbigen verfolgt. Schnell wandte sie sich dem Sohn des Prinzen zu, und es traf ihn fast wie ein Blitz:

„Was ist?"

„Ruky-chan ich ... also ... ich..", stotterte er los.  
Irgendwie hatte er nun den Faden verloren, wäre Ruky still gewesen dann hätte er es vielleicht geschafft etwas ordentliches heraus zu bekommen. Und bei Ruky's ungewöhnlich grimmigen und stechenden Blicken spürte er wie es ihm kalt über den Rücken lief. Auf irgendeine Weise schien sie doch einige andere Dinge von Vegeta zu lernen als nur zu kämpfen.

„Ruky-chan, ge - geht's dir gut? Du ... du sahst heute so fertig aus ... ich meine vor dem Essen ich ...i-ich hab dich schlafen sehen", brachte er mühsam hervor und stand vor Ruky als sei er ein schüchterner Erstklässler. Ruky's kalte Fassade hielt jedoch stand. Sie wandte sich von ihm ab damit sie Trunks bei ihrer nächsten Aktion nicht ins gesicht sehen musste: „Mir geht's bestens."

„Und das mit Mama und Papa?", fragte er weiter.

„Trunks-san! Ich finde es gut ... nein, ich inde es großartig das deine Eltern heiraten. Willst du sonst noch etwas?", fragte sie und bemühte sich dabei so eisig wie möglich zu geben. Eigentlich hätte sie sich lieber umgedreht und wäre ihm in die Arme gefallen. Trunks seufzte tief.

Er rang mit sich die harte Wahrheit auszusprechen: „Ich weiß doch, dass du mich nicht liebst, Ruky-chan. Und ich akzeptiere deine Entscheidung und ich werde dich nicht mit meinen Gefühlen belästigen aber ... ich möchte wenigstens wieder mit dir befreundet sein. Ich möchte an deiner Seite sein, als ein Freund so wie früher!"

Ruky stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. Schon wieder ohne das sie etwas dagegen tun konnte und ohne das sie sich überhaupt dagegen wehrte. Trunks war über ihre nächste Reaktion mehr als nur überrascht. Ruky drehte sich zu Trunks um:

„**BAKA!**"

Das Mädchen hatte es über den ganzen Gang gebrüllt und lief an Trunks vorbei.  
Trunks wusste schon wieder nicht so ganz was er da schon wieder angerichtet hate oder falsch gemacht hatte. Wütend schlug er gegen die Wand und bemerkte ein paar Risse die durch seine Faust entstanden waren.

„Verfluchter Taar!", dachte er und verzog sich ins Zimmer.  
Die Fusion bekam er nicht hin und konzentrieren konnte er sich auch nicht wirklich, egal was er tat. Was sollte er denn noch tun?

Das Trunks nichts tun konnte wusste Ruky. Trunks war nicht wirklich daran Schuld, ihre war es! Und das Trunks jetzt auch wirklich versuchte sie zu vergessen war doch eigentlich gut! Es war doch eigentlich genau das was sie wollte, warum tat es ihr dann so weh? Jetzt hatte sie doch das erreicht was sie wollte. Trunks glaubte das sie nichts weiter als Freunde sein sollten. Aber wenn sie ehrlich war konnte sie nie wieder nur gut befreundet mit ihm sein. Ihr Herz würde immer klopfen wenn sie ihm in die Augen sah, sie würde ihn immer lieben und ... ihr Herz schmerzte schrecklich in ihrer Brust.

Was hatte Vegeta ihr noch gleich erzählt?  
Ein Saiyajin konnte sich nur ein mal richtig verlieben, würde sie also für immer mit diesem Schmerz leben müssen?  
Was war Liebe anderes als Schmerzen? Es war doch eigentlich sinnlos, warum gab es so was wie Liebe eigentlich?

Ruky's Weg fürhte sie zu den Grabplätzen. Yamchu, C-17 und Dende lagen hier. Ruky war in letzter Zeit oft hergekommen und sich ausgesprochen. Sie wollte Piccolo nicht auf den Ohren liegen und auch sonst niemandem mehr im Weg stehen.

„Dende-san? Ist es besser wenn ich niemals aufgetaucht wäre? Das ich ein Gegner neuber Freunde wäre und sie mich ganz einfach getötet hätten?"

„Oh Mann, Ruky-chan jetzt komm langsam wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück!", sagte eine Stimme die sie sehr gut kannte.

„Piccolo-san?", fragte sie.

„Ja. Und ich auch. Ich dachte schon du hast dich ein bisschen erholt. Aber dank Piccolo weiß ich, das ich eine dumme Gans bin und extra ihn hier brauche, einen Ex Bösewicht, um zu sehen das du eine gute Schauspielerin bist", sagte Bulma.

Ruky drehte sich nicht zu den beiden um, Bulma's Worte gaben ihr einen zusetzlichen Stich. Plötzlich spürte Ruky einen Ruck und fand sich in Piccolo's Armen wieder. Er war so groß. Bestimmt doppelt so groß wie Vegeta und der war im Gegensatz zu Ruky schon ein riesiger Berg. Bulma setzte sich neben Piccolo auf einen Stein.

„Bulma-san!", sagte das Mädchen kleinlaut, „Ich hab' nicht gelogen, als ich gesagt habe, dass ich mich freue!"

„Ja schon. Aber das gibt es etwas, das dich sehr bedrückt!", meinte Bulma.

„Ich dachte es ist ganz gut das Bulma erfährt was los ist. Sie hat mit beiden eine tiefe Bindung wie du weißt. Und du solltest ihr vielleicht erzählen warum du so reagierst. Bulma ist doch deine Freundin?", sagte Piccolo.

Ruky nickte. Ihr war es furchtbar unangenehm die Dinge so beim namen zu nennen. Es war ih rauch ein bisschen peinlich. Sie war zwar erst neun aber immerhin, sie konnte sich schon in jemanden verlieben.  
Langsam antwortete sie: „Ich ... ich liebe Trunks-san!"

Bulma's Gesichtsausdruck war auf einmal undefinierbar. Überraschung war darin zu lesen, vielleicht auch ein bisschen Verwirrung. Aber die sah schnell wieder gefasst aus.

„Und das soll der Grund sein?", fragte Bulma, „Das verstehe ich nicht."

„I-ich kann das nicht weil Vegeta Ouji-sama der Prinz ist und ich ... ich bin nur ... ein Unterklasse Krieger. Ich habe es noch nicht einmal geschafft ein Super Saiyajin zu werden", antwortete Ruky und knuddelte sich in Piccolo's Arm als ob sie noch nie von jemandem in den Arm genommen wurde.

„Aber du glaubst doch nicht das Vegeta irgendwas daran fest macht. Nur Trunks selbst hat außer dir noch etwas dazu zu sagen. Sonst keiner! Und wenn du glaubst Vegeta mag dich nicht oder irgendwie so was, dann täuschst du dich. Du weißt ja gar nicht das du etwas zu Taar's Vernichtung beizutragen hattest!", erklärte Bulma.

Ruky sah Piccolo fragend an und dieser nickte.

„Was?", fragte sie.

„Vegeta hielt es für besser dir keine angst zu machen weil du dich nicht mehr daran erinnern kannst", erklärte Piccolo, „Aber als die alte Festung Ex zerstört wurde, da hast du dich verändert und Energie an Vegeta weiter gegeben, so dass er zu einem Ultra Saiyajin werden konnte. Außerdem hast du keine Schuld daran das jemand zu Tode gekommen ist und eine Ausrede das du dich nicht verlieben darfst schoin gar nicht!"

„Ich gab ihm Kraft?", fragte Ruky verwirrt.

"Richtig. Also solltest du das alles nicht davon abhängig machen ob du ein Super Saiyajin bist oder nicht", mahnte Piccolo.

Ruky versuchte sich zu verteidigen und noch einen anderen Ausweg aus dieser Sache zu finden: "Aber ich bin erst Neun Jahre alt!"

"Ruky-chan, eines habe ich von Saiyajins gelernt: wenn sie etwas fühlen, dann tun sie es nun mal. Außerdem sind Saiyajins doch in allem etwas früher dran, laufen, kämpfen, sprechen ... warum solltest du dich dann nicht in meinen Sohn verlieben dürfen?", sagte Bulma und fuhr fort, "Du solltest dich wieder mit Trunks vertragen. Nein, du musst sogar! Das ist das Beste für euch beide. Außerdem solltest du ehrlich zu dir selbst sein."

"Ja schon. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich den Mut dazu habe!", erklärte Ruky.

"Das kommt schon noch. Und Trunks hat dich doch sehr lieb. Versuche es!", sagte Bulma.

Ruky nickte.

Sie würde sich ganz sicher anstrengen. Aber im Moment fühlte sie sich einfach nur schlecht. Und den Vorschlag von Bulma unauffällig Vegeta's Einsellung dazu an zu tasten schlug Ruky ab, denn si eglaubte das der Prinz ganz bestimmt dahinter kam was los war.

Trunks versuchte sich noch immer auf die Fusion zu konzentrieren, doch es wollte nicht klappen. Langsam kam er sich wie ein Idiot vor. Und alles nur wegen seiner Gefühle, die er einfach nicht unter Kontrolle bringen konnte. Es war nicht schön für ihn, Ruky hatte ihn einfach stehen lassen. Und er wusste einfach nicht was er falsch gemacht hatte...

Ende Kapitel 24, Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 25: Die Hochzeit

_Nachwort Kapitel 24:_

_Wieder wurde ein großer Zeitsprung gemacht. Jetzt ist es schon April und Ruky ist so ziemlich größenwahnsinnig geworden. Sie hat ein sehr schelchtes Gewissen Trunks gegenüber und hat sich gleichzeitig von ihren anderen Freunden entfern weil sie eben glaubt das alle sie verurteilen._

_Nun ist Ruky ziemlich stark geworden und kann sich selbst verteidigen, das finde ich gut! _

_Warum Bulma und Vegeta ausgerechnet am 17. Mai heiraten?_

_Der 17. Mai ist der Nationalfeiertag in Norwegen :)_

_Vegi-lein: Hoffe meine Antwort auf deinen Kommi ist angekommen, ich danke dir noch einmal gaaaaaaanz doll für deinen Kommentar, ich hoffe du bleibst auch weiterhin dran durchknuddel_

_Bis dann Leute . -_


	25. Die Hochzeit

**Kapitel 25:**

**Die Hochzeit**

**結婚式**

Die Zeit verstrich. Der April ging neigte sich dem Ende und der Mai stand in den Startlöchern. Die Gruppe Z bereitete alles für die Hochzeit vor, die schon bald stattfand. Alle waren schon ganz aufgeregt, auch Vegeta, dass war deutlich zu bemerken.

Ruky's Zustand verbesserte sich deutlich. Sie wurde durch Piccolo, Bulma und Minako langsam wieder etwas vernünftiger und kam ihren Freunden erneut entgegen. Das Einzige wozu sie sich jetzt noch zwingen musste, wäre mit Trunks zu sprechen. Jedoch hatte Ruky ihren Mut noch nicht finden können. Wenigstens war sie ganz Wenigstens lief das Training besser. Sie ist glücklich, dass Vegeta mit ihren Fortschritten zufrieden ist. Er hatte oft gemeint, dass sie hart an der Grenze zum Super Saiyajin stand stünde, aber irgendetwas schien sie davon abzuhalten.

Trunks litt noch immer wie ein Tier, was man ihm auch ansehen konnte. Im Training scheiterte er immer wieder an seinen gesetzten Zielen und von einer gelungenen Fusion kann er im Moment nur träumen. Es nervte nicht nur ihn. Son Goten meinte schon seit einiger Zeit, dass es besser für die beiden wäre, wenn sie sich endlich einmal richtig miteinander auszusprechen würden. Minako stimmte ihrem Freund voll und ganz zu, genau deshalb nahm sie Ruky nun wieder unter ihre Fittiche.

Als Ruky sich in Minako's Zimmer wieder fand, wurde ihr sofort eine Tasse Tee in die Hand gedrückt und sofort sprach Minako Klartext mir ihr:

"Du hast nicht zufälligerweise vor, Trunks-kun demnächst von seinem Gefühlschaos zu befreien, oder?"

"Tut mir doch leid!", warf Ruky ein, eigentlich setzte sie schon wieder zu einem neuen Satz an, doch Minako unterbrach sie:

"Das brauchst du mir nicht zu erzählen, ich weiß ja wie du dich fühlst. Aber es wird wirklich langsam Zeit, dass du Trunks-kun sagst was Sache ist. Du meinst doch selbst, dass Vegeta-san dir offener als sonst gegenübersteht. Ich glaube nicht, dass er dir im Wege stehen wird. Seinem Sohn erst recht nicht!".

"Ich weiß, aber ich finde einfach nicht die richtigen Worte. Außerdem gibt es noch diese Aufgabe bei der Hochzeit die ich...", versuchte Ruky zu erklären, aber mittendrin brach sie ab, da sie bemerkte, dass dies eine ziemlich schlechte Ausrede war. Wenn sie bloß an das Bevorstehende dachte, wurde ihr ganz flau im Magen.

"Ruky-chan, das sind ziemlich dumme Ausflüchte, findest du nicht?", fragte Minako mit einem Lächeln und fuhr fort, "Ich, an deiner Stelle würde, mir etwas mehr Mut zusprechen und das ganz schnell. Früher oder später wird er nämlich wirklich versuchen dich zu vergessen und möchtest du das wirklich? Ich würde vorschlagen, dass du ihn heute Abend nach der Trauung ansprichst."

Ruky lächelte. Natürlich hatte Minako Recht. Sie alle hatten Recht! Sie gehört zu Trunks und das wusste sie doch auch. Seit einiger Zeit wollte sie sich schon durchringen ihre Angst zu überwinden, weil sie sich im tiefen Inneren ihres Herzens eine enorme Stärke fühlte, aber der Mut war etwas, der ihr noch immer fehlte. Mut war etwas, dass sie noch nie besessen hatte. Ruky blickte Minako nun mit einem entschlossenen Lächeln an.

"Ja, du hast Recht! Ich muss es endlich versuchen. Vielleicht habe ich Glück und es wird alles wieder gut. Dann wird wieder alles wie früher!", antwortete Ruky und Minako nickte um sie zu bestärken.

Damit hatte Ruky's Freundin immerhin schon einen kleinen Fortschritt erreicht. Wer weiß ob sich nicht alles doch wieder komplett zum Alten wendete. Es war vielleicht unmöglich je wieder so unbeschwert in dieser Festung zu leben. Es waren schon zu viele traurige Dinge geschehen. Aber man darf die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben.

"Naja, gut. Schluss mit der Standpauke. Willst du wieder zum Training? Ich glaube, Vegeta-san trainiert gerade wie ein Wilder! Ich vermute, dass ihn die Nervosität dazu treibt", wollte Minako wissen.

Ruky kicherte verunsichert und antwortete: "Ich bin selbst total aufgeregt. Anstatt Vegeta Ouji-sama dort im Weg rumzustehen, werde ich lieber zu Piccolo-san gehen und noch einen Probedurchgang machen."

"Saiyajins und ihr Lampenfieber! Kaum zu glauben!", sagte Minako lächelnd und beide gingen aus ihrem Zimmer in den Gang hinaus. Son Goten und Trunks waren auch gerade aus eines der anderen Zimmer gekommen. Trunks und Ruky wurden mit einem Mal starr wie Salzsäulen als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Minako gab ihrer Freundin einen kleinen Seitenhieb. Sie wusste schon was gerade vor sich ging, es war oft genug vorgekommen, dass sie nicht mit Trunks gerechnet hatte und dann nichts mehr anderes tun konnte als eben nur dazustehen. In einer solchen Situation wurde Ruky immer an den Kuss erinnert, den er ihr an jenem Abend gegeben hatte. Dank diesem Ereignis spielen ihre Gefühle immer wieder verrückt und das verwirrte sie vollkommen.

Trunks fing sich als erstes wieder und brauste regelrecht mit seinem Freund davon.

"Das entwickelt sich ja als schwieriger als ich dachte", meinte Minako.

"Es tut mir ja wirklich leid!", brachte Ruky monoton heraus.

"Heute Abend beim Essen, ja?", fragte Ruky's Freundin noch einmal.

"Ich werde auf jeden Fall mein Bestes geben", entgegnete Ruky mit etwas Sicherheit in der Stimme.

Trunks war schnell in die Küche gerannt, sodass Son Goten Schwierigkeiten bekam mitzuhalten.

"Jetzt warte doch mal 'ne Sekunde!", bat Son Goten.

"Hast du ihr Gesicht gesehen, Goten? Sie hasst mich dafür!", meinte Trunks.

"Das glaube ich nicht. Du hast sie damals überrumpelt, das ist alles! Eigentlich hat sie dich wirklich gern, sonst würde sie anders auf dich reagieren!", versicherte Son Goten.

Chichi kam den beiden entgegen und stellte unheimlich viele Backzutaten vor die Kinder auf den Tisch.

"Chichi-san! Brauchen wir das echt alles?", fragte Trunks skeptisch.

"Natürlich Herzchen. Was glaubst du denn? Ich habe vor einen Hochzeitskuchen mit euch zu backen. Wer hätte denn gedacht, dass der alte Miesepeter von Saiyajin einmal heiratet! Ach Trunks-kun, mein Kleiner, weißt du wie Piccolo-san und Ruky-chan mit ihren Aufgaben zu Recht kommen?", fragte Chichi.

Trunks antwortete nicht. Woher sollte er das auch wissen? Ruky sprach ja schließlich nicht mit ihm und Piccolo war ganz sicher voll und ganz damit beschäftigt sich seine Rolle gut einzuprägen.

Er zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. Als Chichi ihre Taktlosigkeit bemerkte, bekam sie ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen: "Tut mir leid. Ich habe gedacht, dass ihr euch vertragen habt und wieder alles wie früher ist."

"Kein Stück", berichtete Son Goten, "Es ist echt nicht zum aushalten. Trunks-kun meint, dass Ruky-chan ihn hasst, aber woher will er das denn wissen, wenn er immer nur rot anläuft und weggeht? Ruky-chan denkt sicher auch, dass du sie hasst, weil du immer weggehst, Junge! Ihr redet wahrscheinlich beide aneinander vorbei!"

Trunks sah seinen Freund etwas verwirrt an, wie Son Goten so dastand, konnte man ihn fast gar nicht mehr von seiner Mutter unterscheiden. Diese Ähnlichkeit war erschreckend.

"Vielleicht hast du Recht, aber ich habe doch schon alles versucht. Egal was ich tue, es ist immer falsch. Wenn ich versuche mich bei ihr für den Kuss zu entschuldigen, dann läuft sie weg. Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr woran ich bei ihr bin", erklärte Trunks und begann die Zutaten für den Kuchen langsam zusammen zu mixen.

Chichi stemmte die Hände in ihre Hüften und sah Trunks ernst an. Son Goten kannte diese Pose sehr gut und jetzt machte er sich schon einmal auf einen kleinen "Anfall" seiner Mutter gefasst.

"Trunks-kun! Du hast dich doch nicht wirklich für deinen kleinen Kuss entschuldigt?", fragte Son Gokuu's Ehefrau und bekam von Trunks nur ein seichtes Nicken, "Trunks-kun, so was kannst du doch nicht machen! Da würde ich an Ruky-chan's Stelle auch die Flucht ergreifen. Jetzt könnte sie vielleicht denken, dass dir dieser Kuss nichts bedeutet hat und dass es einfach aus deiner Laune heraus passiert ist. Jungs ihr müsst auch mal ein bisschen nachdenken bevor ihr etwas tut."

"Aber ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll um mit ihr Kontakt aufzunehmen!", jammerte Trunks, "Ich trau mich kaum mehr sie anzusprechen."

"Du musst ja nicht unbedingt zu ihr gehen. Es gibt auch andere Mittel und außerdem möchtest du doch gern wieder mit ihr reden, oder? Ich meine vernünftig und ohne Tränen..", schlug Son Goten vor.

Trunks nickte. Chichi und Son Goten hatten natürlich Recht. Wenn er und Ruky ständig aneinander vorbei redeten, dann konnte ihre Freundschaft nie wieder so werden wie früher. Er beschloss sich hinzusetzen und Ruky einen Brief zu schreiben. Somit könnte er ihr endlich alles sagen was er auf dem Herzen hatte und könnte seine Worte präzise wählen. Er würde keine unzusammenhängende Phrasen mehr vor sich hinstottern. Das war nämlich auch ein Grund, warum er es vermied, noch einmal einen Annäherungsversuch zu starten. Jedesmal wenn er nach den passenden Wörten suchte, dann versagte seine Stimme und er wurde nur noch verwirrter als er ohnehin schon war.

Ruky war unterdessen zu Piccolo gegangen. Er saß vor seinem Schreibtisch und stützte verzweifelt seinen Kopf auf die Hände. Er schien ganz schön erschöpft zu sein. Ruky war sich sicher, dass Piccolo die Haare zu Berge gestanden hätten, wenn er welche besäße.

"Piccolo-san", sagte Ruky, "Bist du auch nervös?"

Der Namekianer drehte sich zu der Kleinen um und lächelte sie an. Ruky ging zu ihm und Piccolo hob sie auf seinen Schoß.

"Im Moment beneide ich Vegeta. Der muss nur '_ja ich will_' sagen und dann hat sich die Sache für ihn auch schon erledigt. Ich frage mich weshalb gerade ich den Priester spielen muss). Ich bin doch immerhin der Oberteufel Piccolo! Was wird denn aus meinem sagenumwobenen Ruf?", sagte Piccolo mehr oder weniger verloren.

"Vielleicht nicht weil du der Oberteufel bist, aber weil du mit Gott verbunden bist, Piccolo-san. Auf alle Fälle glaube ich, dass du das ganz toll machen wirst!", meinte Ruky lächelnd, "Wenn du möchtest, können wir ja üben (uns auf unsere Rollen vorbereiten). Deshalb bin ich auch hier. Ich möchte wirklich sicher gehen, dass ich auch alles richtig mache!"

Piccolo sah Ruky erstaunt an: "Du? Ich glaube aber nicht, dass du besondere Schwierigkeiten haben wirst die Ringe zu überbringen."

"Naja, Vegeta Ouji-sama hat mich darum gebeten. Außerdem muss ich auch noch ein saiyanisches Kleid tragen und noch ziemlich viel sagen. Über das Universum und ... einfach viel Zeug, das ich eigentlich nicht so ganz verstehe...", erklärte Ruky.

"Schon gut, wenn du willst, dann machen wir beide eine kleine Probe", stimmte Piccolo mit einem Nicken zu und fuhr fort, "Darf ich dich noch was fragen, Kleines?"

"Logisch", antwortete Ruky sofort.

"Kann es sein, dass du heute ungewöhnlich gut gelaunt bist?", fragte der Oberteufel.

"Ja. Denn ich habe endlich meinen 'Mut' gefunden! Ich werde meine Angst überwinden und endlich mir Trunks-san sprechen! Wenn es wirklich wahr ist, was er sagt und er mich liebt, dann möchte ich bei ihm sein und ihm meine Liebe auch geben!", entgegnete Ruky und lief tomatenrot an, "Ich versuche es ihm endlich auch zu sagen. Ich will endlich die Worte ‚_Ich liebe dich_' über meine Lippen bringen ohne mich dabei zu fürchten."

"Na da haben wir es doch! Wir versammeln uns heute um Vegeta, Prinz der Saiyajins, und Bulma in die Ehe zu begleiten... Ruky-chan hat heute noch etwas vor, also erspare ich mir das hier, die beiden können sich küssen und du gehst heute zu Trunks!", meinte Piccolo und klang sichtlich erleichtert.

Ruky musste kichern, es war lange her, dass der Namekianer sie so unbeschwert und ausgelastet gesehen hatte. Das Mädchen sprang von Piccolo's Schoß herunter um sich vorzubereiten.

"Weißt du, Bulma-san soll auch in einem saiyanischen Kleid heiraten. Wenn ich groß bin, werde ich vielleicht auch mal heiraten, dann kann ich auch so was schönes anziehen", meinte sie und fragte noch einmal ganz verunsichert, "Meinst du wirklich ich kann das schaffen?"

"Natürlich, ich weiß, dass du deine Sache sehr gut machen wirst", antwortete Piccolo.

Bulma's Vater war selbstverständlich auch an diesem Tage anwesend. Er half ebenfalls bei den Vorbereitungen. Die Gruppe Z hatte wirklich viel auf die Beine gestellt zumal Vegeta einen Teil der saiyanischen Zeremonie wollte. Dafür brauchte er eben die kleine Ruky.  
Piccolo war der Ersatzpriester und die Trauzeugen waren C-18 und Son Gokuu.  
In einen Anzug hatte sich der stolze Prinz der Saiyajins nicht kleiden lassen. Er meinte es sei wesentlich besser, wenn er die Sachen seines Vaters benutzte. Schließlich waren diese Sachen eines Saiyajins würdig, wie Vegeta so schön sagte.  
Während Chichi, Trunks, Son Goten und Minako sich um das Essen kümmerten, putzten Son Gohan und Videl ein bisschen.  
Dem Ereignis entsprechend versuchten Kuririn, Tenshinhan und Chaozu die große Halle, in der die Trauung stattfinden sollte, alles etwas festlicher zu gestalten. Allerdings stellte sich dieses Trio einiger Maßen ungeschickt an, sodass es einige Chaossituationen gab. Hinterher würde auf jeden Fall eine Menge Arbeit auf Chichi warten.

Trunks und Son Goten erfüllten ihre Aufgabe in der Küche zur vollen Zufriedenheit Minako war sichtlich überrascht. Immer wenn ein Unfall drohte, hielt ihn einer von beiden, der gerade nicht der Auslöser war, ab. Die beiden waren wirklich ein Spitzenteam.

Am Abend war es dann endlich so weit. Die Gruppe Z hatte sich bis zum Schluss abgerackert um noch rechtzeitig fertig zu werden.  
Während Vegeta schon bereit vor dem "Altar", den Kuririn und Chaozu gebastelt hatten, stand, hatte Bulma noch mit ihrem Kleid zu kämpfen. Vegeta trug eine kriegerische Rüstung mit breiten Schulterpolstern, die aus blankem messingfarbenen Stoff waren und dessen Ränder mit Silber verziert waren. Ein rotes Symbol, das man sonst nur von seinem Halstuch kannte, thronte auf seiner rechten Brusthälfte. An diesen Schulterpolstern war ein langer seidener roter Umhang befestigt, der jedes Mal ehrfürchtig im Wind flatterte, wenn ein Luftzug durch das Öffnen des Tores zur großen Halle erzeugt wurde. Zur Abwechslung trug Vegeta keine knallengen Kampfhosen, sondern etwas weiter ausfallende schwarze Stoffhosen.  
Ruky staunte nicht schlecht. Wie toll Vegeta doch aussah! Er machte in jeder Situation eine gute Figur und sie hatte deshalb nicht geglaubt, dass er noch stolzer und größer wirken konnte. Als sie bemerkte, dass sie kaum noch aufhören konnte zu schwärmen, errötete sie leicht. Sie sollte doch nicht solche Gedanken haben, vor allem bei einem Mann, der in wenigen Minuten heiratete.

Endlich war der lang ersehnte Moment gekommen. Einen Augenblick, den Ruky herbei gefiebert hatte. Doch nicht nur sie. Vegeta, der kaum noch klar denken konnte, stand sichtlich mit gemischten Gefühlen vor dem Altar. Jedes Mal, als sich das Tor geöffnet hatte, zuckte er leicht zusammen. Als nun Bulma in ihrem bezaubernden Kleid den Saal betrat, war er überwältigt von ihrer Schönheit. Sogar der Gruppe Z verschlug es den Atem. Sie hätten nicht gedacht, dass irgendjemand in einem saiyanischen Kleid so wunderschön aussehen könnte. Zur Überraschung aller, ähnelte dieses Kleidungsstück nicht einer Kampfrüstung wie vorerst angenommen. Offenbar gab es doch einige Parallelen zwischen einer saiyanischen Heirat und einer menschlichen. Das Kleid hatte einen weißen Rüschenkragen und besaß weite Glockenärmel. An diesem Oberteil war ein schöner schwarzer Rock angenäht, der enorm aufgebauscht war, sodass er einen riesigen Teil des Raumes beanspruchte.

Wenn jemand noch schöner in diesem Raum war als Vegeta, dann war es Bulma.

Ruky, die ebenfalls ein saiyanisches Kleid trug, kämpfte mit den Tränen. Ihre Kleidung war eine fast identische Kinderversion von Bulma's Kleid, jedoch besaß dieses mehr Schleifchen und Spitze. Das Highlight symbolisierte die seidene Schleife, die Ruky in ihren Haaren trug. Mit dieser Schleife hatten sie und Piccolo, der ihr beim Umziehen geholfen hatte, die größten Probleme.

Piccolo konnte man natürlich nicht in eine Priesterkutte zwingen. Er beschwerte sich, dass seine

Ehre und sein Stolz sowieso schon verletzte seien und deshalb würde er sich garantiert nicht von seiner namekianischen Kleidung trennen. Allerdings belächelte er seine Rede und damit war den anderen klar, dass er es gern für Bulma und Vegeta tat.

Und Son Gokuu?

Der versuchte sich noch immer an seinen unbequemen Anzug, den Chichi ihm verpasst hatte, zu gewöhnen. Er stand neben Ruky, machte ein verlorenes und zugleich ein gequältes Gesicht.

"Du siehst ganz toll aus, Gokuu-san!", meinte Ruky lächelnd.

"Naja, ich weiß nicht. Ich würde jetzt gern mit Vegeta tauschen, oder mit dir... aber dieses Teil kratzt fürchterlich!", meinte er.

Ruky grinste und blickte in die Runde. Sie musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen als sie Son Gohan und Son Goten sah, die sich sichtlich unwohl in ihren Smokings fühlten.

„Wie der Vater so die Söhne", murmelte Ruky in sich hinein. Chichi aber meinte mit strenger Miene, dass die drei auch einmal Anzüge tragen und wie zivilisierte Menschen aussehen können, wenn sie sonst immer nur trainierten.

Bulma wurde nun von ihrem Vater zu Vegeta gebracht. Dieser blickte den Prinzen ungewöhnlich ernst an und meinte: "Das du mir gut auf meine kleine Bulma aufpasst. Wenn sie schon jemanden heiraten will, dann muss es ihr verdammt ernst sein."

Vegeta verkniff sich ein Grinsen und nickte dann leicht, was wohl sein eigener Vater jetzt sagen würde?

Nun wandte sich Piccolo mit etwas rot gefärbtem Gesicht an das Paar und fing sofort mit seinem Text an:

"Ja also, ... wir haben uns heute in unserer großen Halle eingefunden um den Prinzen der Saiyajins, Vegeta und Bulma in die Ehe zu begleiten.

Ich wende mich zuerst an dich, Vegeta! Willst du Bulma zu deiner Ehefrau nehmen, sie vor allem Bösen beschützen und keine zweite Frau neben ihr so sehr lieben bis der Tod nach dir greift?"

Vegeta blickte Bulma mit einem warmen Lächeln ins Gesicht und antwortete nach nur ein paar kurzen Sekunden mit seiner rauen aber immer klaren und deutlichen Stimme: "Ja ich will!"

Kurz darauf hörte man Chichi laut in ein Taschentuch schnäuzen. Sie schien wirklich nicht gedacht zu haben, dass sie diesen Moment noch miterleben durfte.

"Und ... tja Bulma, willst du den Prinzen der Saiyajins, Vegeta, zu deinem Mann nehmen und niemand anderen so sehr lieben wie ihn bis das der Tod euch scheidet?", fragte Piccolo, der bezweifelte, dass er überzeugend klang.

"Ja, ich will", antwortete Bulma ebenso klar wie Vegeta zuvor.

Piccolo nickte erleichtert. Sein Blick durchquerte die Reihen der Gruppe Z und blieb dann auf Ruky ruhen: "Dann bitte ich nun Ruky-chan zu uns zu kommen, damit sie die Symbole eures Ehebunds zu uns bringt."

Ruky wurde schlagartig rosarot im Gesicht. Sie stand nun kerzengerade da und in ihren Händen hielt sie ein mit weißen Spitzen umsäumtes Kissen aus dunklem Samt. Mit unsicheren Schritten tapste sie zum Altar. Ihren ganzen Auftritt lang, betrachtete Trunks sie aufmerksam. Er konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht von ihr abwenden, dazu sah sie viel zu süß aus.

Vorne angekommen nahm der Prinz eine kleine Holzdose vom Kissen herunter. Ruky setzte sich auf ein Knie wie ein untergebener Diener und sagte: "Dies ist das Symbol des ewigen Bundes, das Euch und Bulma-san vereint. Ich überreiche es Euch damit Ihr Bulma-san in den unendlichen Kreis einschließt."

Vegeta öffnete das Döschen und entnahm ihr einen zarten Ring, den er Bulma auf den Ringfinger setzte.  
Kurz darauf ertönte Ruky's Stimme erneut: "Alles hängt von einander ab. Alles lebt und existiert im Einklang. Die Galaxien im Universum, die Planeten mit der Sonne, die Bevölkerungen mit ihren Planeten. Kinder mit ihren Eltern, Mann und Frau. Ihr seid nun miteinander verbunden. Ihr existiert für einander. Seid glücklich, Vegeta Ouji-sama! Und auch du Bulma-san! Ich wünsche es euch beiden von Herzen."

Ruky entfernte sich wieder in die Reihen der Zuschauer und Piccolo ergriff das Wort: "Wenn jemand noch etwas gegen diese Heirat einzuwenden hat, der sollte es jetzt hervor bringen oder für immer schweigen."

Im Saal herrschte schweigende Stille…

und damit sagte Piccolo nun seinen lang ersehnten letzten Satz: "Damit erkläre ich euch beide zu Mann und Frau!" Vegeta zögerte nicht länger und riss Bulma regelrecht an sich. Er küsste sie innig und es dauerte einige Zeit bis er sie wieder frei atmen ließ. Die Menge klatschte. Es war für alle ein merkwürdig perfekter Traum. Im Moment schien alles in Ordnung zu sein.  
Aber wie lange wird dieser Frieden wohl noch anhalten?

Nun aber begaben sich alle an die Festtafel, die Chichi, Minako und die Jungs hergerichtet hatten. Ruky saß wie immer zwischen Piccolo und Trunks. Während des Essens warf Piccolo der kleinen Ruky einen fordernden Blick zu dessen Bedeutung gleichzusetzen war, wie: '_Wenn du die Vorstellung bei der Hochzeit hin bekommen hast, schaffst du dies hier erst recht!_'

Ruky verstand diese stumme Aufforderung natürlich und nickte sachte. Sie schenkte Trunks einen heimlichen Seitenblick. Er zwang sich offenbar Ruky nicht ständig anzustarren, denn er fixierte seinen Blick auf Son Gokuu.  
"D-du Trunks-san...", sagte sie furchtbar leise.

Ein erneuter Blick von Piccolo plus ein stupsen, riet ihr es noch einmal lauter und mutiger zu versuchen. Allerdings wurde sie schrecklich nervös als sie den Mund aufmachte.

"Trunks-san!", sagte sie nun ungewöhnlich kräftig.

Der Junge stutzte. Hatte Ruky wirklich mit ihm gesprochen? Er wagte es kaum sie anzusehen, nun war er es, der total unsicher wirkte und nicht wusste was zutun war. Ruky lächelte leicht. Sie konnte gut verstehen, dass Trunks sie nicht ansehen wollte ... oder konnte. Sie hatte ihn unfair behandelt und sie wusste, dass sie seine Reaktion verdient hatte.

"Trunks-san wenn ... wenn du willst ... ich meine ... ich möchte gern mit dir reden. Morgen früh n-noch vor dem Training. A-aber wenn ... ich meine wenn du nicht mehr mit mir reden willst...", platzte es leise aus ihr heraus.

Plötzlich holten sie ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen wieder ein. Vielleicht wollte Trunks nicht mehr mit ihr sprechen. Vielleicht hatte Trunks seine Gefühle ihr gegenüber schon vergessen. Vielleicht wollte er nicht mehr mit ihr befreundet sein. Vielleicht ...

Plötzlich wurde sie aber von Trunks' kleiner Jungenstimme in die Realität zurück gerissen: "Ich werde da sein."  
Er hörte sich sehr ernst an, als ob er Ruky's Gedanken gelesen hatte. Ruky lächelte und atmete tief durch. Sie hatte es fast geschafft ... jetzt musste sie sich nur noch nach den passenden Wörtern suchen und Trunks von ihren Absichten überzeugen.

Trunks ging nach dem Festmahl mit Son Goten auf das Zimmer. Es war sehr spät und Ruky wandte sich im Flur an Piccolo: "Darf ich heute Nacht bei dir bleiben? Ich möchte mich auf Morgenfrüh vorbereiten."

"Das ist okay", stimmte der Namekianer zu und nahm Ruky auf dem Arm um gemeinsam mit ihr auf sein Zimmer zu gehen. "Ich hab nie was gegen deine Gesellschaft gehabt und auch jetzt nicht. Ich muss dir gestehen, ich war sogar sehr froh, dass du so oft bei mir warst und habe diese Zeit überaus genossen. Dadurch hast du mir teilweise über den Tod von Dende hinweg geholfen."  
"Piccolo-san, ich habe dir die Ohren voll gejammert! Dabei war ich doch selbst Schuld an meinem Unglück. Jetzt nerve ich dich doch auch, weil ich versuchen muss, das Richtige zu sagen und ich weiß doch nicht wie!"

"Wie wäre es, wenn du einfach dein Herz sprechen lässt. Alles ist gut Ruky-chan. Trunks würde nie etwas anderes denken als er vorher getan hat", schlug Piccolo vor und setzte Ruky ab.

"Meinst du, dass es funktionieren wird? Ich hab Angst, dass er mir nicht zuhört!", sagte Ruky etwas verloren, jedoch begann Piccolo zu lächeln. Es war sonnenklar, dass egal was und wie Ruky es formulieren würde, Trunks würde auf alle Fälle zuhören.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt klopfte es an der Tür und Son Goten's Stimme fragte: "Piccolo-san, Ruky-chan seid ihr noch auf? Ich soll hier was abliefern!"

Piccolo öffnete dem Jungen: "Willst du reinkommen?"  
"Nein, sonst ist Trunks-kun wieder allein. Gute Nacht, Ruky-chan!", antwortete Son Goten und gleichzeitig gab er Piccolo einen Umschlag in die Hand, winkte ihm zum Abschied und verschwand dann wieder in das Kinderzimmer.

Der Namekianer sah zu Ruky und überreichte ihr den Umschlag.

"Nach der Sauklaue zu urteilen, ist der von Trunks", meinte er.

Das Mädchen nahm den Brief entgegen und öffnete das Kuvert. Sie hielt nun einen kleinen Bogen Papier in der Hand und begann die feinen Linien diesen kleinen Textes zu lesen:

_Ruky-chan he_

_Kyou ha doumo arigatou gozaimashita. Kimi ga boku no taisetsuna Tomodachi da you! Boku ha Ashita wo matteimasu. Kimi ga suki!_

_Trunks yori_

"An Ruky-chan,  
Vielen Dank für heute. Du bist doch meine beste Freundin! Ich warte schon auf Morgen. Ich habe dich lieb!  
Dein Trunks."

Während sie diese Zeilen las, begann Ruky's Herz wie wild zu schlagen. Sie las den Brief erneut und streichelte sanft über die Schrift. Sie hätte am liebsten vor Freude geweint.

"Siehst du? Trunks hat dich lieb. Ich glaube, er versteht auch deine Reaktion!", meinte der Namekianer.

"Ich habe gerade zum ersten Mal einen Brief bekommen, Piccolo-san. Mein erster Brief kommt von Trunks-san!", entgegnete sie glücklich.

Bulma und Vegeta hatten sich nach dem etwas länger ausgefallenen Fest ebenfalls zurückgezogen. Nun ließ Vegeta seine Frau aber kaum noch zu Atem kommen, sodass sie ihn erst einmal einige Meter von sich halten musste.

"Vegeta? Bist du glücklich?", fragte Bulma leise und ließ sich erneut von ihm in den Arm nehmen.

"Natürlich bin ich glücklich. Ich liebe dich Bulma-chan. Und du?", stellte Vegeta dieselbe Frage.

"Ich? Ja!", antwortete sie kurz.

"Sag, mal. Weißt du eigentlich warum sich unser Sohn in letzter Zeit so komisch verhält? Es scheint so, als würde er sich von jedem zurückziehen und dass er sich nicht wohl fühlt. Habe ich etwa irgendetwas verpasst, fragte Vegeta

"Du hast Recht Er fühlt sich nicht ganz wohl. Ich vermute aber, dass bald wieder alles in Ordnung sein wird. Manchmal sollten sich die Erwachsenen aus den Problemen der Kleinen heraushalten", antwortete die Frau.

"Wenn du das sagst, wird es richtig sein. Das kommt mir auch ganz gelegen, dass die Kinder ihre Probleme alleine lösen. Ich bin nämlich im Moment gar nicht in Stimmung große Konflikte zu lösen", sagte Vegeta leise und führte Bulma auffällig mit einem breiten Grinsen zum gemeinsamen Bett.

"Sou? Wie immer, du gemeiner Grobian...", scherzte sie und ließ sich auf Vegeta's wortlosen Vorschlag ein.

Das die Nacht, in der Bulma und Vegeta heirateten einer der wohl in Zukunft letzten wirklich ruhigen und glücklichen war, wusste keiner der Gruppe Z. Schon sehr bald wird eine neue Bedrohung zur Festung Ex gelangen.

Ende Kapitel 25, Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 26: Das Monster Onnextra

_Nachwort Kapitel 25:_

_Hallo, da bin ich wieder :)_

_Na wie hat euch meine abgequälte Hochzeit gefallen? Alles hört sich total künstlich an, alles ist irgendwie nicht so wie es sein sollte ... oh mein Gott wenn dieses Kapitel gute Kommies kriegt, dann ist ein Wunder geschehen.  
Mir gefällt die Szene in der Ruky Trunks anspricht. Endlich machen die beiden wieder Fortschritte, es kann ja nicht sein, dass die beiden nicht mehr miteinander sprechen.  
Na ja Leute, bis dann :D_

_EDIT KOMMI:_

_Ein suuuper fettes Dankeschön an Moony! Sie hat dieses Kapitel mit ihrem perfekten Beta-Lesen gerettet! Ich könnt' vor dir auf die Knie fallen Moony! Danke! Ich liebe deine Alternativen die du immer dazu schreibst. So hört sich Ruky zwar manchmal etwas erwachsen an (das gilt nicht nur für den originalen Saiyajin in der Story . sondern auch für mich), aber das schadet ja nicht. Besonders der "sagenumwobene Ruf" von Picco-Schatz hat mir gefallen. Danke, danke und tausend Dank an dich, Moony-sama!_

_Ach ja, Herzlichen Glückwunsch nachträglich zum Geburtstag, ich hab ja gesagt, dass ich das garantiert verschwitze -.-''_

_Auf jeden Fall hoffe ich, dass es euch gefallen hat... mittlerweile glaube ich ja schon seid Moony diese Meisterleistung gebracht hat! Und ich hoffe ihr seid auch wieder bei Kapitel 26 dabei :D_

_Eure Ruky-chan_

_PS: Ich weiß übrigens nicht mehr so genau wie ich auf die kranke Idee gekommen bin aus Picco-Schatz den Priester zu machen. Vielleicht hatte ich 2 Cider auf Ex oder so was ... ich weiß es echt nicht mehr, vielleicht war es nur aus einer Laune heraus damit es lustig wirkt..._


	26. Das Monster Onnextra

**Kapitel 26:**

**Das Monster Onnextra**

**オンネクストらが来た**

Am nächsten Morgen ging die Sonne hellstrahlend und von einem rosanen Schleier umhüllt auf. Dieser Morgen wirkte sehr friedlich, denn die Vögel trällerten fröhlich ihre Lieder und der Verkehr in Toukyou war ebenfalls noch nicht im vollen Gange.

Allerdings regte sich schon Leben in der Festung Ex, Son Goten war noch völlig müde und hätte sich am liebsten wieder unter der Decke verkrochen. Seit einigen Stunden starrte dieser zitternd auf den Boden und es war allerhöchste Zeit ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen. Er fieberte schon seit dem Streit mit Ruky auf eine Aussprache hin und nun, da der Zeitpunkt zum greifen nahe war, war er ganz durch den Wind. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es sich nur noch um Minuten handelte.

"Mann, du kennst Ruky-chan. Du hast sie schon zig Mal in deinem Leben gesehen und mit ihr geredet. Warum bist du denn jetzt so aufgekratzt?", fragte Son Goten.

"Ganz genau. Ich kenne Ruky-chan und ich weiß wie unterschiedlich sie reagieren kann. Vor allem in letzter Zeit ist sie unberechenbar geworden. Deshalb bin ich ja so nervös, gerade weil ich es weiß, Goten! Ich will nie wieder dafür verantwortlich sein, dass Ruky-chan weint. Was soll ich denn sagen? Ich hab sie doch lieb...", erklärte Trunks.

"Dann sagst du am Besten genau das. Das ist wirklich eine schwierige Situation, aber ich kann dir nur raten, dass du ihr einfach erzählst, was du für sie fühlst", meinte Son Goten und grinste Trunks an um ihn aufzuheitern. "Ich glaube, dass Ruky-chan dich ebenfalls von ganzem Herzen liebt, sonst würde es ihr egal sein, ob du Ärger mit deinem Vater bekommst. Außerdem hätte sie sonst nicht geweint als du ihr deine Freundschaft angeboten hast... Verstehst du was ich meine?"

Trunks nickte bedächtig: "Ich glaube schon. Vielleicht hast du Recht und es läuft ganz anders als ich vermute. Leider habe ich so lange nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen, dass ich mich wie ein neuer Schüler deiner Mutter während eines Mathematik-Examen fühle!"

Son Goten musste sich deutlich ein Lachen verkneifen. Obwohl Trunks sehr angespannt war, konnte er trotzdem solche Scherze machen. Deswegen war Goten davon überzeugt, dass sich alles zum Guten wenden würde. Er selbst konnte Trunks äußerst gut verstehen, da er eine ähnliche Situation erlebt hatte. Als er Minako sagte, dass sie mehr als nur eine Freundin für ihn war, hätte er sich am Liebsten in ein Mauseloch verkrochen. Die Antwort hatte für ihn in diesem Augenblick nur wenig Bedeutung.

Ganz so aufgeregt wie Trunks schien Ruky aber nicht zu sein...

Sie lag noch gemütlich in ihrem Bett und träumte vor sich hin. Allmählich wurde Piccolo wach und der Namekianer beobachtete die Situation. Bald würde das Training beginnen und somit musste er wohl oder übel das Mädchen aufwecken. Nach kurzer Zeit stellte sich heraus, dass dieses Vorhaben gar nicht so leicht war. In dieser Zwickmühle gefangen, überlegte er seine weitere Vorgehensweise. Rütteln hatte keinen Effekt. Wie wäre es, wenn er sie einfach anspricht? Nein, das war genauso hoffnungslos, denn Ruky zog sich andauernd die Decke über den Kopf und rollte sich auf die andere Seite. Ein paar Merkmale der Saiyajins schien sie doch aufzuweisen. Sie schlief fest wie ein Stein und konnte Berge von Essen verschlingen. Das das Mädchen gerade heute auf keinen Fall verschlafen durfte, war Piccolo klar. Ruky hatte augenblicklich eine Verabredung mit Trunks und diese durfte sie nicht verpassen.

"Hey, jetzt musst du aber langsam aufstehen!", meinte Piccolo und stupste Ruky erneut an den Schultern an. Das Mädchen drehte sich wieder unruhig auf die andere Seite und Piccolo sah verloren zur Decke hinauf. Wie zum Teufel sollte er nur dieses Kind wach bekommen?

"**Los wach auf!**", schrie er laut und dieses Mal regte sich das Saiyajinmädchen.  
Ruky fuhr zusammen und öffnete langsam ihre Augen. Sie setzte sich auf und streckte sich erst in aller Ruhe.

"Hast du nicht jemanden vergessen?", fragte der Namekianer gespielt streng, "Du hattest doch heute in der Früh eine Verabredung, oder täusche ich mich etwa?"

Piccolo sah mit zunehmend grinsender Miene zu wie Ruky immer wacher wurde und langsam begriff worum es ging. Sie lief schlagartig rot an. Nicht nur weil sie verstand, dass sie Trunks fast vergessen hatte, sondern auch weil ... weil sie ihren Trunks mal wieder in die Augen sehen konnte. Das heißt, falls sie sich wirklich dazu durchringen konnte.

"Du hast Recht, jetzt hätte ich fast verschlafen!", meinte Ruky.

"Niemals, ich kenne dich doch! Guten Morgen, Ruky-chan. Hast du wenigstens gut geschlafen bevor ich dich so unsanft geweckt habe?", fragte er und legte Ruky ihr Wäschebündel ans Fußende.

"Ja, danke. Und du? Wie geht's dir?", fragte Ruky lächelnd.

Piccolo grinste zurück: "Mir geht's wie immer blendend!"

"Das ist gut. Dann werde ich wohl besser zusehen, dass ich zu Trunks-san komme!", sagte das Mädchen fröhlich und Piccolo ließ sie ins Bad gehen. Ruky brauchte auch nicht lange, da kam sie schon wieder herausgesprungen und stand wie eine kleine Kriegerin vor dem Namekianer.

"Willst du jemanden umbringen, Ruky-chan?", fragte Piccolo etwas verunsichert.

"Nein ... ich versuche nur sicher zu wirken", stellte sie eine Gegenfrage.

"Wenn du es schaffst, Jahre lang mit Vegeta zu trainieren, dann ist das hier ein Kinderspiel. Hörst du?", antwortete Piccolo.

Das Mädchen nickte und verschwand kurz darauf aus dem Zimmer. Sie lief geradewegs den Gang entlang und hetzte die Treppen in die große Halle hinunter. Als Ruky die Küche passierte, blieb sie plötzlich stehen. Der angenehme und leckere Duft der Leckereien war imbegriff sie zu verführen. Jedoch ließ sie ihre Gedanken nicht vernebeln und lenkte ihre Schritte schnurstracks in den Garten. Es würde nun nicht mehr so lange dauern und sie würde den Treffpunkt erreichen. Die alte Fichte. Es war der einzige Nadelbaum, den man in der Nähe finden konnte.

Mittlerweile erreichte die Sonne ihren höchsten Standpunkt, sodass die Strahlen zwischen den Bergen hervorblitzen konnten und somit die gesamte Festung in ein bezauberndes glühendes Orange tauchte. Ruky war fasziniert von diesem Ereignis. Sie mochte die Festung schon von Anfang an, jedoch rückten diese Strahlen die Festung in ein ganz anderes Licht. So konnte sie einen Augenblick ihre verstorbenen Kameraden vergessen, die sie sehr vermisste. Schließlich war der entscheidende Moment gekommen. Von weitem sah sie Trunks unter dem Baum sitzen. In gewisser Weise versuchte er gelassen zu wirken, denn seine Arme waren hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt und er selbst lehnte lässig gegen den Baumstamm. Ruky wäre am Liebsten gerannt, aber seine Gelassenheit verunsicherte sie so sehr, dass sie Mühe hatte sich überhaupt vorwärts zu bewegen. Mit langsamen Schritten erreichte sie ihr Ziel und blieb davor stehen. Sichtlich verwirrt und eingeschüchtert, fand sie keine Worte. Sie rechnete jeden Augenblick damit, dass Trunks sie mit einem barschen _„Was is' jetzt"_ begrüßen würde. Trunks, der sie anscheinend bis jetzt nicht bemerkt hatte, stand nun hektisch vom Boden auf und es schien so, als wäre er unheimlich nervös.

"Ru - Ruky-chan! Gu - Guten Morgen, wie geht's dir...?", fragte er und lief ebenfalls etwas rosa an.

"Danke gut und ... und dir?", fragte Ruky kaum hörbar.

"Um dir die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich bin ziemlich nervös. Mir fällt es wirklich schwer meine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen. Wir haben schon so lange nicht mehr miteinander geredet, dass ich ganz vergessen habe, wie das so ist" , erklärte Trunks und sah beschämt auf den Boden.

"Das tut mir leid", meinte Ruky traurig. Sie hatte enorme Schuldgefühle wegen dieser Situation und war auch ziemlich sicher, dass sie es verdient hätte wenn Trunks nicht mehr mit ihr sprach, eigentlich war es kein Wunder dass er sich unsicher fühlte mit ihr zu unterhalten, "Ich habe mich wie ein kleines Kind benommen. Ich ... ich habe mich einfach von dir entfernt und dir damit wehgetan. Es lag nicht an dir!"

Trunks schüttelte den Kopf: "Doch, es lag an mir! Wir sind Kinder, Ruky-chan! Und ich hab dich einfach so gek..."

Trunks brach ab, denn Ruky hatte seine Hand genommen und fiel ihm gleich darauf ins Wort: "Du hast mich geküsst, weil du dich trotz allem in mich verliebt hattest. Das hat mich wirklich sehr verwirrt und auch zum Teil geschockt. Doch am meisten von alle dem, hatte ich Angst. Ich habe Angst, dass Vegeta Ouji-sama mich verachtet und dass er dich von mir entfernen will. Ich möchte dich doch nicht verlieren und dir auch keinen Ärger bereiten. Es tut mir wirklich leid, was ich getan habe."

Der Junge schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Er wusste, dass dieses kleine Geschöpf vor ihm ebenfalls keine schöne Zeit erlebt hatte, aber im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte Ruky sich ständig selbst bestraft. Er hörte den Geschichten seines Vaters über ihr Training und dem Vorfall mit der Schwerkraft mit gemischten Gefühlen zu.

"Ruky-chan...", begann er leise, "kann ich dich jetzt wieder in den Arm nehmen?"

Ruky nickte und spürte sofort wieder einen Ruck, der sie in die vertrauten Arme des Jungen brachte. Diese Nähe undVerbundenheit hatte sie schon seit langem vermisst. Doch sie schien nicht die Einzige gewesen zu sein. Trunks presste sie regelrecht an sich und bemerkte, dass seine süße Ruky sich beherrschen musste, um nicht zu weinen. Er fand es schön, dass er Ruky wieder in seine Arme nehme konnte und zu wissen, dass sie nicht mehr flüchten würde. _Sie wird mir nicht mehr ausweichen_. Das war im Moment das aller wichtigste für ihn.

"Ruky-chan du kannst ruhig weinen", flüsterte Trunks ihr leise ins Ohr, "Du weißt doch, ich bin der Einzige, der es sehen wird. Und dass ich dich liebe und nicht über dich herziehen werde, weißt du ja!"

Ruky wurde auf einmal ganz still. Trunks hatte sie also nicht vergessen. Es machte sie sehr glücklich, denn er empfand noch wie damals. Das würde die ganze Situation viel leichter machen, denn das Saiyajinmädchen bezweifelte, dass sie ihn bloß als einen normalen Freund ansehen konnte. Dafür empfand sie zuviel. In ihren Gedanken spiegelte sich eine erneute Hoffnung. Sie hoffte, dass Vegeta sie vielleicht akzeptieren würde, denn sogar Bulma und Piccolo waren davon überzeugt.

"Trunks-san? Du hast ... nicht vergessen was du für mich gefühlt hast? Hab' ich denn deine Liebe noch immer?", fragte Ruky leise.

"Ach nein wie süß", unterbrach eine fremde Stimme die Stille, die plötzlich wieder eingetreten war, "Saiyajins bei ihrem morgendlichen Schäferstündchen. Was ich doch für ein Glück habe..."

Trunks sah sofort auf und schob sich vor Ruky. Allerdings hielt er sie am Handgelenk fest und das Mädchen fragte sich insgeheim wer da vor ihnen aufgetaucht war. Das Wesen war eine schlanke männlich aussehende Echse. Seine Haut schimmerte silbrig mit einem Hauch von Grün. Seine Augen waren rot obwohl sie keine Pupillen zeigten, wirkten sie nicht leer. Die Augen dieses Wesen wirkten sogar gefährlich, wie eine hinterhältige Bedrohung, die aus dem Hinterhalt kam. Ein schwarzer Saum war darum zu erkennen.

"Wer bist du?", wollte Trunks wissen und entwickelte einen ebenso entschlossen Ausdruck in seinen Augen wie sein Vater. Egal wer dieser Fremde war, er machte nicht den Eindruck, dass man ihm vertrauen konnte. Eines stand auf alle Fälle fest, Trunks wollte das kleine Geschöpf hinter sich beschützen.

"Warum haben wir deine Anwesenheit nicht gespürt?", fragte er schnell weiter.

Das Wesen grinste, er hatte seinen Blick fest auf Ruky gerichtet und ließ ein leises Kichern hören.

Trunks' Groschen war darauf gefallen und sein Griff um Ruky's Handgelenk hatte sich gefestigt: "Du bekommst sie nicht, Onnextra!"

"Na also. Ich brauche dir nicht einmal zu antworten. Du bist ja doch ein schlaues Kerlchen!", meinte Onnextra, "Aber ich zweifle ein bisschen daran, dass du den kleinen Schlüssel von mir fern halten kannst."  
"Ich werde Ruky-chan beschützen, Onnextra!", meinte Trunks barsch und verwandelte sich schnell in einen Super Saiyajin. Ruky hielt ihren Freund an der Schulter fest und wollte ihn davon abhalten sofort auf das Monster loszustürzen.

"Ruky-chan, hab nur keine Angst. Das kriege ich hin!", meinte er.

"Bitte nicht Trunks-san! Bitte nicht schon wieder! Ich will nicht, dass du für mich gegen ihn antrittst!", meinte sie.

"Willst du etwa zu ihm gehen? Ruky-chan, er ist böse und wird dich sicher eines Tages töten!", sagte Trunks.

Onnextra grinste: "So hat sich das Verhalten der Kriegerin der Zerstörung und der Wiederauferstehung gewandelt. Glaub mir, junger Prinz der Saiyajins, sie wird bei mir überleben. Es ist in der Tat nur eine Frage der Zeit bis das Schicksal nach ihr greift!"

"Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du redest!", schrie Trunks und begann seine Energie zu mobilisieren.

"Dann lass uns wenigstens gemeinsam gegen dieses Monster kämpfen! Ich habe hart trainiert, Trunks-san!", meinte das Mädchen.

"Dann mal los! Lass es uns gemeinsam erledigen!", stimmte der Junge zu.

Ruky nickte. Wahrscheinlich war es Schicksal, dass einer ihrer ersten Kämpfe gegen ein solches Wesen war. Sie sollte gegen ihren schlimmsten Feind antreten.

Wie Trunks begann sie ihre Energien in die Höhe zu jagen. Mit lauten, wütenden Schreien sammelten die beiden Kinder ihre Kräfte. Onnextra grinste, weil diese Kinder den Übermut besaßen ihn herauszufordern. Aber Ruky? Sie hatte sich noch nicht in einen Super Saiyajin verwandelt, war aber dennoch beinahe so stark wie Trunks. Sollte Onnextra sich vielleicht doch vorsehen? Oder vielleicht doch gleich Gebrauch von Ruky's Kraft machen?

Piccolo spürte mit einem Mal die sich aufbauenden Energien der Kinder. Unruhig stand er auf und wandte sich an Chichi, die das Frühstück langsam auf den Tisch stellte: "Chichi, hol mir sofort deine Söhne, Gokuu und Vegeta herbei! Der Rest soll selbst entscheiden, ob es klug ist mit hinauszukommen. Ich erwarte keine Widerrede oder Zögern, Chichi! Lauf jetzt los, Onnextra ist aufgetaucht!"

Damit war Piccolo auch schon aus der Festung gerannt um zu Ruky und Trunks zu gelangen. Der Oberteufel bezweifelte, dass Chichi noch lange zögern würde um seinen Wunsch nach zu kommen.  
Schließlich sah er schon Ruky und Trunks, die vor einem Monster standen, das ebenfalls langsam seine Kräfte sammelte.

"Piccolo-san!", sagte Ruky.

"Wer ist das?", wollte der Namekianer wissen.

"Kouri!", entgegnete Ruky grinsend und betrachtete Onnextra's Gesichtsausdruck beim Nennen seines wirklichen Namens, "Überrascht? Wenn das ein Geheimnis war, dann hast du in Taar eine Plaudertasche gefunden. Kouri! Verschwinde von hier! Du kannst auch ohne Kampf davon kommen. Es muss nicht so enden wie mit Taar!"

Onnextra ließ ein leises Kichern von seinem Lippen hören, das sich schnell zu einem irren Gelächter entwickelte: "Glaubst du, indem du meinen richtigen Namen nennst, kommst du an mich heran? Ich bin bereits ein mächtiger Herrscher, der sich große Teile des Universums Untertan gemacht hat. Nein, mein kleiner Schlüssel, ich falle nicht auf dich herein. Der kleine Prinz? Auch kein Gegner für mich. Nichts kann mich davon abhalten..."

"Ach, das haben wir bereits von Taar gehört. Das ist also auch nichts Neues mehr. Und Kouri, was hast du als nächstes vor?", fragte Piccolo ohne Onnextra ausreden zu lassen.

"Wir können das alles ganz friedlich angehen lassen. Wenn ihr mir Ruky-sama überlasst, dann könnte ich euch gut und gern in Frieden lassen. Das ist doch ein recht guter Handel, oder nicht? Ihr übergebt mir den Schlüssel und ich überlasse euch eure geliebte Erde", meinte Onnextra.

"Wer's glaubt wird selig! So was Doofes habe ich seit langem nicht mehr gehört!", warf Trunks ein, dessen Ki schon gewaltig angestiegen war. Ruky rechnete damit, dass die Bombe jeden Moment platzen könnte und Trunks sich aus blinder Wut auf den Feind stürzen würde.

"Beruhige dich, Trunks!", mahnte der Namekianer, "Kouri, du kannst noch umkehren, wie Ruky-chan schon sagte. Saiyajins hat die Gruppe Z genug. Wenn du den Tod suchst, kannst du dir sicher sein, dass du ihn bekommst!"

"Niedlich. Das sagt ausgerechnet ihr? Ihr habt gerade mal einen Ultra Saiyajin dabei ...", sagte Onnextra belustigt, "Da kann mir doch gar nichts passieren. Saiyajins sind kein Problem für mich. Nur der kleine Schlüssel kann mir gefährlich werden."

"Kouri! Würdest du diesen Planeten verlassen, wenn du hast was du willst?", wollte Ruky wissen und spürte die bohrenden Blicke von Trunks und Piccolo.

"Du meinst, wenn ich dich habe? Natürlich werde ich deinen Wunsch respektieren, Ruky-sama. Der Erde würde nichts geschehen. Bin ich recht in der Annahme, dass du mit mir kommen willst?", fragte Onnextra.

Ruky nickte bestimmt, aber hatte ebenso ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht: "Ich würde ohne zu zögern mit dir gehen, wenn ich wüsste, dass ich die Erdbewohner und meine Freunde damit retten könnte. Aber klar, die Erde würde viel Geld einbringen!"

Onnextra verzog sein Gesicht zu einer verärgerten Miene. Natürlich musste so etwas geschehen. Sie war schließlich auch so einer - Ein Saiyajin. Aber zum Glück wusste sich Onnextra zu helfen. Er hatte noch einiges für die Gruppe Z parat und der kleinen Ruky würde das Lachen schon noch vergehen. Er war überzeugt, dass sie ihn anflehen und mit ihm mitgehen würde. Für Onnextra waren Kinder leicht zu durchschauen und ihre Handlungen waren mehr als nur berechenbar.

Der Feind grinste erneut. Offensichtlich hatte er einen neuen Plan.

Inzwischen war Chichi durch die gesamte Festung gerannt um die anderen aufzuwecken. Während Kuririn und die anderen Menschen sich unsanft aus den Federn jagen ließen, musste Chichi sich nun ein schwieriges Unterfangen widmen. Son Gokuu und Vegeta wach zu bekommen war fast unmöglich. Der berüchtigte saiyanische Schlaf war sogar für sie nicht zutreffend, denn würden die beiden nicht atmen, so würde man sie für tot erklären.  
Nun saßen die Krieger in der großen Halle und versuchten sich mit Kaffee wach zu bekommen, schließlich konnten sie garantiert nichts gegen diesen Feind ausrichten. Piccolo würde das schon schaffen. Er war ja immerhin ein Namekianer und für den Kampf geboren.

Bulma hatte zugestimmt Vegeta's Fall zu übernehmen und Chichi sollte es so lange bei Son Gokuu versuchen.

"Vegeta, dein Feind steht im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes vor deiner Tür und du schläfst einfach weiter! Das gibt's doch nicht. Unser Sohn ist doch auch da draußen!", versuchte es Bulma doch sie bekam keine Reaktion. Nur ein lautes gleichmäßiges Schnarchen war zu hören. Verloren steckte Bulma den Kopf aus der Tür heraus und hörte schon Chichi mit lauter Stimme zetern: "**Gokuu-san! Du bist doch sonst auch immer gleich da, wenn du dich kloppen kannst. Jetzt steh auf und hilf der kleinen Ruky-chan! Sie kämpft da unten gegen diesen Obermotz von Freezer! Also beweg dich, mach schon!**"

Im nächsten Moment gab es einen lauten Knall und es flogen lauter Federn aus der offenen Zimmertür von Chichi und Son Gokuu hervor. Bulma biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Chichi hatte früher auch als Kriegerin im Ring gestanden und war ziemlich erfolgreich. Wenn Bulma so an das 23. Tenkaichi Budokai dachte, machte ihr Chichi's Eindruck sogar ganz schön Angst.  
Bulma stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und versuchte es noch einmal: "Wach sofort auf, Vegeta!"

Plötzlich stand Chichi wieder in der Tür, gefolgt von Son Gokuu der sehr verschlafen aussah. Er hatte sogar noch ein paar weiße Flauschfedern auf seinem Kopf.

"Hat jemand eigentlich diese seltsame fremde Aura gespürt? Und die Kinder? Ich meine, ich spüre Trunks' Aura ziemlich stark und Ruky-chan scheint auch darin verwickelt zu sein", sagte der Saiyajin.

"Ach ... schön das du das auch mit bekommst! Piccolo-san sagt, dass der Feind aufgetaucht sei!", erklärte Chichi noch einmal, "**VEGETA-SAN, du solltest jetzt auch langsam aufstehen!**"

Vegeta zuckte leicht zusammen und rappelte sich langsam auf. Der Prinz blinzelte Bulma verschlafen an und fragte: "Hey was ist denn hier los? Ich hatte gerade 'n scheiß Traum in dem Trunks und Tamanegi gegen was kämpfen und …"

Vegeta stockte. Son Gokuu stand verschlafen in der Tür und Bulma war auch schon auf, jedoch trug sie noch immer ihr Nachthemd und Chichi stand klar wie eine Bombe mit ihrer strengen Miene vor ihm. Der Saiyajin Prinz verzog sein Gesicht zu einer ernsten Miene: "Lass mich raten, Onnextra macht gerade Ärger?"

"Er hat gerade sein Debüt um genau zu sein. Piccolo-san hat vor einer geschlagenen halben Stunde um die Hilfe der Saiyajins gebeten!", antwortete Chichi.

Vegeta wartete keine Sekunde länger. Im Moment schien Piccolo gerade zu kämpfen.

"Die anderen?", fragte Vegeta hektisch.

"Alles wartet auf dich, mein Lieber!", antwortete Bulma und schob Vegeta aus dem Zimmer. Während der Prinz die Auren der Beteiligten aufspürte, wandte sich Bulma an Chichi: "Ist das eigentlich wahr? Der Rest will beim Kampf zusehen?"

"Ja. Du doch auch oder? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass unsere Männer diesen Kerl ziemlich schnell in den Erboden stampfen!", antwortete Son Gokuu's Frau und fing sich von Bulma einen überraschten Blick ein, denn so eine Ausdrucksweise gab es nur selten von Chichi.

Piccolo hatte den Kindern befohlen sich hinter ihm zu halten. Der Namekianer war gerade im richtigen Moment aufgetaucht, denn Trunks und Ruky waren bereit gewesen den Gegner anzugreifen. Ohne zu wissen was für Kraftreserven Onnextra besaß, konnte das gefährlich sein.

Piccolo hatte damit wirklich Recht gehabt. Der erste Schlagabtausch zwischen diesen beiden Kriegern ging eher an Onnextra. Der Oberteufel war mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf den Feind zu gerannt und versuchte ihn zu schlagen. Onnextra hatte die Hand des Namekianer's jedoch einfach aufgefangen. Einen kurzen Moment lang trafen sich ihre Blicke. Freezer's Neffe grinste. Piccolo erwiderte es mit einem Knurren und griff den Feind erneut mit Tritten an. Onnextra reagierte schnell und hielt sein Knie gegen das von Piccolo, wodurch ein großes Energieschild entstand und beide Krieger voneinander Abstand nehmen mussten. Onnextra landete schnell auf deinen Beinen und bremste mit seiner rechten Hand auf dem Boden ab. Piccolo kam mit seinen Händen zu erst auf und brauchte noch zwei perfekt ausgeführte Sprünge nach hinten, um wieder ordentlich zum Stehen zu kommen.

Ruky wollte zu Piccolo rennen, aber Trunks nahm ihr Hand und meinte: "Du solltest lieber dicht bei mir bleiben. Piccolo-san versucht gerade dich zu beschützen. Funken wir ihm lieber nicht dazwischen."

Das Mädchen nickte langsam. Onnextra kicherte leise und wischte sich ein bisschen Schmutz von der Wange.

"Was ist Piccolo Daimaou? Hast du meine Kraft jetzt ordnungsgemäß ausgetestet? Hast du meine Kraft verstanden oder möchtest du noch eine Runde mit mir Katz und Maus spielen?", fragte das Wesen mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Piccolo hatte vom Schlagabtausch eine Katzwunde an der Wange und wischte sich lachend das Blut weg.

"Wie lange habe ich das nicht mehr gehört! Piccolo Daimaou?", wiederholte der Namekianer und wirkte dabei unendlich sicher. Dadurch gab er Onnextra ein bestätigendes Gefühl, dass Piccolo es noch auf eine zweite Runde anlegte, jedoch sagte dieser: "Aber danke Onnextra. Ich habe selten so eine Kraft erlebt. Und wenn ich stärker wäre, dann würde ich es garantiert versuchen, aber so wie ich die Situation einschätze, brauchen wir hier richtig starke Saiyajins wie Gokuu und Vegeta."

"Piccolo-san, wir können dir doch auch helfen!", meinte Ruky, "Erst hast du gesagt das du allein gegen Kouri antreten willst und jetzt..."

"Um seine wahre Kraft heraus zu finden! Ich habe schon damit gerechnet, dass es unmöglich für mich allein ist. Und ihr überlasst das besser den Erwachsenen!", meinte Piccolo.

"Aber Piccolo-san!", protestierte Ruky und tat einige Schritte nach vorn.

Piccolo gebot ihr jedoch mit der Hand wieder zurück zu gehen. Das Mädchen blieb somit wieder auf der Stelle stehen. Immerhin war Piccolo nicht nur ihr Freund, sondern auch ihr Lehrer.

Onnextra grinste und zeigte plötzlich etwas hervor.

"Was jetzt?", fragte Trunks.

"Seht ihr diese Nadel?", fragte Onnextra.

Piccolo sah das Monster grimmig an. Onnextra hatte dieselbe überhebliche Ausstrahlung wie Freezer, und warum auch nicht? Er war ja schließlich ein großer Tyrann und hatte ebenso große Kräfte wie Freezer.

Der Namekianer entgegnete schließlich: "Ja! Was hast du damit vor? Meine Anzüge flicken?"

"Sei nur nicht zu vorlaut, Namekianer! Du weißt ganz genau das ich sie will, deshalb habe ich dieses kleine Gerät!", antwortete Onnetxra mit dröhnender Stimme und hielt die kleine feine Nadel vor sich auf seiner ausgestreckten Handfläche.

Ein Ruf folgte, der von Piccolo als einer von Son Gokuu erkannt wurde: "Piccolo, wir sind schon unterwegs!"

Zeitpunkt so etwas passieren? Aber immerhin waren der Namekianer und Ruky mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt und Trunks der kampfbereit da stand war kein Problem zu umgehen.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung pustete Onnextra die Nadel von seiner Hand herunter so dass das Geschoss direkt an Trunks, der davon kaum etwas mitbekam, vorbei flog. Ruky riss es mit einem mal auf den Boden herunter als die anderen Krieger der Gruppe Z endlich eintrafen. Ruky landete hart auf dem Rücken und wurde noch einige Meter weiter über den Boden gezogen als ob etwas an ihrer Hand zerrte.

"Ruky-chan?", schrie Trunks und lief zu ihr.

Eine tiefe Spur hatte sich in den Boden gebohrt. Trunks erwartete schon das die kleine Ruky schlimm verletzt war, denn so herum geschleudert zu werden war bestimmt nicht ganz ohne. Aber zu seiner Überraschung zögerte Ruky nicht sich wieder auf zu rappeln und auf die Beine zu kommen. Ohne zu zögern zog sie sich die kleien Nadel aus der schmerzenden und vor allem blutenden Hand heraus.

"War das Onnextra's Nadel?", fragte Trunks vorsichtig.

"Ja, genau! Dieses Schwein muss aber auch gleich so einen miesen Angriff starten!", jammerte sie und schmiss die Nadel unachtsam weg.

Onnextra musterte die gesamte Truppe mit einem höhnischen Grinsen, das Vegeta ebenfalls den Eindruck gab dass er erneut seinem alten Erzfeind Freezer gegenüber stand.

"Das war nicht '_meine_' Nadel!", spottete das Monster und sah dabei vor allem Vegeta an, "Prinz der Saiyajins. Wie schön dir persönlich gegenüber zu stehen."

Vegeta spuckte verachtend auf den Boden und baute seine Energie auf: "Was soll das heißen, das war nicht deine niedliche Attacke? Kouri?"

"Das war vielleicht mein Angriff, aber meine Nadel war's nicht. Das war einer von Taar's kleinen Stacheln, die er wie ein kleiner Igel auf seinem Rücken trug. Du konntest deine Arbeit ja nicht richtig machen. Du hast Taar's Körper nicht vollständig zerstört", erklärte Onnextra und ließ seine kalte Aura ansteigen.

"Was hast du mit mir gemacht?", fauchte Ruky, "Hast du mich etwas vergiftet?"

"Ja. So ähnlich. Aber anscheinend wirkt das alles nicht mehr weil Taar sich von euch hat umbringen lassen. Na ja, also muss ich euch Z-Affen anders besiegen. Ich dachte schließlich auch, das ich noch auf deinen Chip setzen kann, aber der is' ja auch weg!", antwortete das Monster.

"Das ging wohl direkt in's Klo, mein Kleiner. Was soll's ich glaube du hast dich ein bisschen übernommen. Ich denke wir können uns schnell von dir entledigen. Oder du gehst wo anders '_großer Diktator_' spielen und haust ab!", meinte der Prinz und hielt mir einem Mal eine leuchtende Energiekugel in seiner Hand.

Ruky hatte schnell nach Trunks' Hand gegriffen und hielt sie sehr doll. In ihrem Körper kam plötzlich eine merkwürdige Hitze auf, die nicht etwa so angenehm war, wie die, die Trunks immer in ihr auslösen konnte.

"Vegeta Ouji-sama! Wir können ihn doch nicht einfach so entk-...", keuchte Ruky, eigentlich hatte sie zu Vegeta laufen wollen um ihn zu bitten gegen dieses Monster anzutreten, aber sie ging stattdessen in die Knie.

"Ruky-chan!", kam es von Trunks und fing das Mädchen auf.

Piccolo trat zu den beiden, ihm schwarnte nichts Gutes. Er kniete sich sofort zu Trunks und Ruky herunter um ihre Stirn zu fühlen. Er nickte leicht als ob sich eine Befürchtung bestätigt hätte.

"Piccolo-san! Mir geht's auf einmal nicht gut!", erklärte sie.

Piccolo sah sie ernst an und nickte ihr dann zu: "Du bist ganz fiebrig!"

"Nein! Dann wirkt das Gift doch?", fragte Trunks und hielt Ruky fest an sich gedrückt, "Warum...? Warum vergiftet er sie, wenn er sie doch haben will?"

"Ich glaube nicht ...", begann Piccolo doch weiter kam er nicht, Trunks' Energie stieg unheimlich an als er bemerkte das Ruky ihr Bewusstsein verloren hatte.

"**Onnextra!**", schrie er, übergab Piccolo das Mädchen und verwandelte sich in einen Super Saiyajin.

"Trunks nicht!", befahl der Namekianer, doch der Junge war schon los gerast.

Schnell ging er auf Onnextra los und selbst Vegeta war überrascht.

"Willst du etwa Rache üben, Junge?", fragte Vegeta grinsend.

"**Ich verstehe's nicht! Ich kann's einfach nicht verstehen! Wie kannst du nur?**", brüllte der junge Halbsaiyajin und knallte Onnextra seine Faust auf die Nase, die anderen schweren Schläge die der Junge jedoch wütend und hastig austeilte wurden schnell und mit Leichtigkeit parriert, "Warum müssen Typen wie du eigentlich immer zu erst auf die unschuldigen und wehrlosen losgehen?"

Onnextra grinste nur als Antwort und holte zum Schlag aus der Trunks mit einer unglaublichen Wucht nach hinten schlug. In hohem Bogen flog der junge Saiyajin auf Vegeta zu und beide konnten nicht verhindern zusammen zu stoßen.

Vegeta kam als erster wieder hoch: "Trunks, das nächste Mal such dir jemand anderen auf den du drauf plumsen kannst um deine Landung bequemer zu gestalten!"

"Entschuldige! Der hat mich ganz einfach ohne sich große Mühe zu geben weggeschlagen! Meinst du, wir sollten es vielleicht mal zusammen versuchen, Papa?", fragte Trunks.

"Chi, den schafft nur ein Ultra Saiyajin wie ich es bin!", knurrte er und verwandelte sich ebenfalls erst einmal in einen Super Saiyajin. Vegeta wollte erst austesten ob es wirklich nötig war die höhere Stufe zu verwenden.

Weiter am Rand standen die Frauen und die etwas schwächeren Krieger der Gruppe Z, die sich mitlerweile etwas nutzlos vorkamen. Piccolo war nun damit beschäftigt sich um Ruky zu kümmern und bekam auch noch etwas Hilfe von Chichi.

"Ich weiß ja nicht wie ihr die Sache seht, aber ich glaube wir sollten den Saiyajins nicht im Weg stehen und zurück in die Festung gehen. Dort könnte man sich auch besser um die kleine Ruky-chan kümmern", meinte Kuririn.

"Damit sie durch einen Unfall wieder zerstört wird und einige von uns umkommen, meinst du? Dende-san ist tot und kann uns auch nicht mehr helfen. Ich weiß nicht wie die anderen darüber denken, aber ich halte es für ebenso gefährlich sich die Festung Ex zu verziehen und Däumchen zu drehen!", warf C-18 ein.

"Ein richtiges Bett wäre schon nicht schlecht", stimmte Chichi zu und fuhr fort, "Aber die kleine ist doch auch ein Saiyajin. Sie hat einen wahnsinnigen Kampfgeist und ihr Körper kämpft tapfer gegen dieses Gift an. Ich glaube das sie es überlebt!"

"Für mich riecht das alles sowieso nach verdammt großen Ärger!", meinte Bulma mit verschränkten Armen.

Piccolo nickte zustimmend und sah sich wieder den Kampf an.

Vegeta stand Onnextra nun bereit gegenüber. Der Prinz der Saiyajins grinste, wie immer keimte eine unheimliche Kampfeslust in ihm auf die alles zu übertönen schien, nach einer kleinen Weile ergriff er das Wort: "Wenn Tamanegi-chan was passiert, dann mache ich dich zur Schnecke!"

"Glaubst du wirklich ich töte den Schlüssel, Vegeta? Der kleine Schlüssel wird mir vieles erleichtern, er wird mir dabei behilflich sein die Herrschaft über das gesamte Universum zu erlangen. Nein, dem kleinen Schlüssel krümme ich vorerst noch kein einziges Härchen an ihrem süßen kleinen Kopf", entgegnete Onnextra und wandte sich an Piccolo der noch immer Ruky im Arm hielt, "Ruky-sama, bist du nicht langsam fertig?"

"Was soll das?", fragte Vegeta und schien nun wirklich langsam die Geduld zu verlieren, "Was tust du der Kleinen an?"

"Was denn, Vegeta? Scheinst den kleinen Schlüssel ja richtig gern zu haben!", spottete das Monster, "Aber wer würde sie nicht mögen? Mit ihrer Macht..."

"**Halt's Maul! Hal dein widerwertiges Maul! Wie du kannst du nur so von Ruky-chan reden? Du bist nichts weiter als ein Monster, du verdienst es nicht einmal sie auch nur anzusehen! Lass Ruky-chan endlich in Ruhe!**", schrie Trunks wütend.

"Halt dich ab jetzt besser hier heraus, Junge!", mahnte Vegeta, "Ab jetzt ist es nämlich mein Kampf!"

Der Prinz ließ seine Aura erneut ansteigen.

Onnextra grinste schon wieder. Siese Saiyajins hatten keine Ahnung und das sie in einer solchen Situation auch noch einen solchen Übermut und Selbstsicherheit besaßen war wirklich lachhaft. Aber genau so wie sich der Prinz der Saiyajins hier benahm hatte Onnextra's Familie die Rasse der Saiyajins immer beschrieben.

"Ruky-sama wird gleich von ihren Schmerzen befreit sein", meinte Onnextra, "Ich habe schon gar nicht mehr erwartet, dass das auch ohne den Chip geht. Anscheinend bedeutet ihr dem kleinen Schlüssel doch nicht so viel wie sie immer vorgibt."

"Was redest du da... Chip?", fragte Vegeta.

Ruky gab plötzlich laute Schmerzensschreie von sich, was Piccolo und dem Rest einen fruchtbaren Schreck und große Angst durch die Glieder fahren ließ.

"Ruky-chan! Ruky-chan hörst du mich?", fraget der Namekianer und versuchte sie wach zu rütteln.

Aber was er als Antwort bekam waren nur gestöhnte Worte die überhaupt keinen Sinn ergaben. Piccolo biss die Zähne hart auf einander. Warum konnte er ihr nicht helfen? Was hatte der Feind nur vor? Onnextra war ein genau solches Drecksstück wie Freezer!

Als nächstes erfassten Piccolo's Ohren ein klägliches Heulen aus Ruky's Munde. Dann wurde es still, das Mädchen riss die Augen wieder auf und sah Piccolo mit festem Blick an.

"Ruky-chan, bist du wach? Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte der Namekianer, "Versuch noch etwas durch zu halten, wir helfen dir!"

Piccolo wollte sich gerade an Chichi wenden, als Ruky ihre Hand hob, der Namekianer glaubte, dass sie ihm irgendetwas sagen wollte.

"Du solltest besser nicht ... Ruky-chan?", fragte Piccolo.

Er wirkte ein wenig verwirrt. Ruky grinste. Und zwar war dies eines der saiyanischen Sorte und für Ruky etwas sehr untypisches. Die kleine Handfläche, die der Namekianer da vor sich sah begann zu leuchten.

"**ZURÜCK LEUTE!**", rief er, ließ das Mädchen los und sprang ein paar Meter weiter auf Abstand bevor es einen lauten Knall gab und eine Energiekugel im Nichts verschwand. Zu Vegeta's und Trunks' Überraschung sprang Ruky an ihnen vorbei und stand aufrecht neben Onnextra. Sie wirkte sogar fast schon stolz dabei, ihr Schweif peitschte wild um ihre Beine und noch immer hatte sie dieses unberechenbare Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

"Was'n jetzt? Hast du Todessehnsucht, Tamanegi?", fragte Vegeta.

"Vegeta nimm dich in Acht! Sie steht gegen uns!", erklärte Piccolo.

"Ganz Recht! Der Namekianer ist gar nicht so dumm. Sie steht jetzt auf meiner Seite, wenn der Schlüssel euch erst einmal vernichtet hat, dann kann sie sofort ihren Dienst bei mir beginnen. Sie hat dann ja schließlich nichts mehr, was sie noch hier auf der Erde hält. Und ihr würdet der Kleinen selbstverständlich kein Haar krümmen."

"Meom. das glaube ich nicht! Ruky-chan würde uns niemals angreifen!", meinte Trunks mit wütender Miene und wandte sich an Ruky, "Das stimmt doch, oder? Ruky-chan, mein Gott, du würdest doch weder mich noch meinen Vater angreifen! Du bist doch auch ein Saiyajin, wie wir!"

Onnextra grinste: "Bist du dir da ganz sicher, Junge? Dann wird es wohl an der Zeit sein, dass du diesem kleinen Saiyajin Prinzen den Gegenbeweis lieferst, Ruky-sama. Also würdest du nun so nett sein, und mir diese Gruppe Z vom Hals schaffen? Sie steht mir im Weg!"

"Jawohl, Meister", antwortete Ruky und baute ihre Energie auf.

Trunks konnte nicht glauben was da geschah. Das war doch unmöglich! Seine Ruky würde sich doch niemals gegen ihn stellen. Niemals würde sie einen Angriff gegen ihn oder seinen Vater starten.

"NEIN! Das ist nicht wahr!" Du wirst mich nicht angreifen, Ruky-chan!", meinte Trunks, doch es war ihm anzusehen, dass er ziemlich verunsichert war.

Vegeta trat neben seinen Sohn und legte ihm behutsam seine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Ich erledige das, mein Sohn! Ich bringe die Kleine schon wieder zur Vernunft. Ich hole dir deine Tamanegi-chan zuerück!", meinte Vegeta doch spürte er das Trunks außer sich war, es schien so als ob er gleich ebenso verrückt werden würde wie Ruky.

Im nächsten Moment flog auch schon ein enormer Ki Strahl auf Trunks und Vegeta zu. Der Junge hielt gegen die Attacke obwohl die Gewalt ziemlich heftig war. Ruky ließ ein lautes Auflachen hören, das aber wieder abbrupt erlosch als Trunsk den Strahl in den Himmel lenkte.

Trunks pustete leicht: "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie wieklich so viel Pfeffer in die Attacke legt. Ist sie wirklich manipuliert worden, Papa?"

"Es sieht ganz so aus als müssten wir gegen Tamanegi kämpfen. Trunks, du wirst bestimmt nicht gegen sie kämpfen wollen, hab ich Recht?", fragte Vegeta schon in weiser Vorraussicht. Sein Sohn hatte Menschenblut in sich, er brachte es ganz bestimmt nicht über's Herz ihr weh zu tun. Vegeta wusste es vielleicht nicht ganz genau, aber er vermutete es schon seit einer ganzen Weile. Trunks fühlte sich ebenso zu Ruky hingezogen wie sie sich zu ihm. Da war es sicher nicht einfach einen Kampf zu schlagen.

"Doch! Ich werde ihr die Augen öffnen. Wenn ich es nicht kann ... wer dann?", meinte Trunks und erhöhte ebenfalls seine Energie.

Ruky tat es den Saiyajins gleich. Onnextra setzte sich gelassen und entspannt auf den Boden in den Schatten eines Baumes um das Schauspiel mit anzusehen.

Die Gruppe Z sah dem ganzen mit unbehagen zu. Dieser Kampf würde sicher auch für Vegeta und Trunks nicht leicht. Und vor allem Bulma hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl im Magen. Irgendetwas würde doch garantiert wieder schief gehen...

Ende Kapitel 26, Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 27: "Du hast keine Macht über Ruky-chan!" oder "Boku ga yaranakya, dare ga yaru?"

_Nachwort Kapitel 26:_

_Hallo Leute, da ist auch schon wieder eurer nerviges Ruky-Vieh mit dem sadistischen Gedanken eines Brokolis. Okay, Spaß bei Seite, es ist Ernst! Onnextra ist da ... ich kann Onnextra wirklich nicht ausstehen. Ich glaube von allen Figuren die ich jemals erfunden habe, hasse ich Onnextra am meißten!  
Noch wird er ja ab und zu mal Kouri genannt. Irgendwie hört sich das echt niedlich an für so ein Arschloch. hust Jetzt könnt ihr euch auf ungefähr 13 Kapitel freuen, in denen es Kouri-chan an den Kragen geht stirb schön. In 3 Kapiteln (also in Kapitel 30) versuche ich euch zum weinen zu bringen diabolisch grins, in 8 Kapiteln werde ich euch wieder verwirren diabolisch auflach und in 14 Kapiteln beende ich die Onnextra Saga und wir starten in die Jeanne Saga. Warum ich euch das sage? Es hat nichts mit dem Kapitel zutun?_

_Wollt euch ja nur informieren :D _

_Also an diesem Kapitel hat mir der Anfang sehr gefallen. Ruky-chan und Trunks-kun haben sich wieder vertragen sniff ins Taschentuch rotz. Aber nein, der blöde Onnextra musste ihnen ja dazwischen kommen und so hat es Ruky-chan nicht einmal mehr geschaft Trunks zu sagen das sie ihn auch liebt OO Oh nein! Ob das wohl gut geht? Ob Ruky sich wieder zur Vernunft bringen lässt oder Trunks ernsthaft verletzt ... nein nicht auszudenken! Tja ... schade das ich alles schon weiß ggg_

_Warum das nächste Kapitel 2 Namen hat? Na ja, ich schreibe ja ohnehin immer alles noch mal in Japanisch nicht weiß ob alle die zeichen lesen können und weil die Titel selten mit dem deutschen Übereinstimmen, habe ich gedacht, ich schreibs einfach mal in Romanji. Hihi ... dieses Mal ein Lied-Titel. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr fiebert mit wenn es Onnextra udn Ruky an den Kragen geht :D_

_Und denkt dran, ich bin bald in Deutschland und kann euch nix neues mehr bieten... schade. Aber das ist ja dann auch bald wieder vorbei und im Mai kann ich euch mit neuen Kapiteln ärgern :)_


	27. Du hast keine Macht über Rukychan!

**Kapitel 27:**

**Du hast keine Macht über Ruky-chan**

**僕が遣らなきゃ誰が遣る？**

Nachdem beinahe ein halbes Jahr voller Aufregung, allerhand Verwirrung, Tränen und gelegentlicher Freude, verstrichen war, tauchte bei der Versöhnung zwischen Trunks und Ruky plötzlich Taar's Befehlshaber Onnextra auf.

Onnextra entpuppte sich als genauso abartig wie schon sein Onkel Freezer, denn durch einen von Taar's giftigen Stacheln hatte er sich Kontrolle über die kleine Ruky verschafft.

Nun stand Ruky den Saiyajin Prinzen gegenüber, die wild entschlossen waren es Onnextra heimzuzahlen und Ruky wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen. Schließlich würde es ihr im Traum nie einfallen jemanden von der Gruppe Z zu verletzen. Onnextra saß gemütlich vor einen Apfelbaum und betrachtete das bevorstehende Schauspiel genüsslich. Er fand Gefallen daran, dass es Streitigkeiten zwischen den Saiyajins gab und sich die Auslöschung dieser stolzen Kriegerrasse begann.

"Saiyajins, nehmt euch in Acht!", sagte Ruky selbstsicher während sie ihre Kräfte mobilisierte und Trunks' entschlossenen Blick erwiderte.

„Ruky-chan, das bist nicht du! Wehre dich! Du würdest niemals in so einen Tonfall mit uns reden. Merkst du denn nicht, dass das eine Falle ist und Onnextra dich gegen uns aufhetzt?", versuchte Trunks Ruky mit seinen simplen Worten zu überzeugen, aber urplötzlich spürte er eine Faust mitten in sein Gesicht schnellen.

Ein lautes Keuchen hallte selbst durch die verlassene Festung Ex. Durch die Wucht des Schlages wurde Trunks, der diese Ausführung überhaupt nicht erwartet hatte, einige Meter nach hinten geschleudert. Vegeta beobachtete diese Szene grimmig und ermahnte seinen Sohn. „Verflucht, Trunks! Das Mädchen ist schon lange nicht mehr so schwach, wie du es dir eventuell vorstellst. Sie hat dich schon längst eingeholt, also sieh zu, dass du dich jetzt ordentlich verteidigst. Falls du nicht auf meine Ratschläge hörst, werde ich das für dich übernehmen. Sollte das wirklich eintreten, so wirst du dich gefälligst raushalten. Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt!"

"Ist ja schon gut!", entgegnete Trunks und hielt den nächsten Schlag des Mädchens auf. Nun hielt er ihre Faust in seiner Hand und sah sie ernst an. Er machte Anstalten etwas zu sagen, jedoch wehrte sich Ruky natürlich ziemlich heftig dagegen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung befreite sie sich im Handumdrehen aus seinem harten Griff, sprang in einem enormen Tempo von Trunks weg, um sich etwas Abstand zu schaffen. Mit einer ebenso raschen Bewegung schoss sie einen Ki-Strahl auf Trunks los, den er allerdings abwehren konnte. Ruky musste unweigerlich grinsen.

"Was ist? Willst du oder kannst du mich nicht angreifen?", fragte sie mit diesem unberechenbaren Grinsen, das einem Saiyajin sehr ähnlich war.

"Du bist doch auch ein Saiyajin, Ruky-chan...", meinte er.

"Ja. Eine Schande des Universums, weiter nichts. Deshalb werde ich Meister Onnextra-sama bei seinem Projekt behilflich sein. Die Saiyajins werden alle vernichtet!", meinte sie und schoss die nächste Salve kleiner Energiekugeln auf Trunks ab.

Der junge Saiyajin Prinz sprang erneut in die Luft hinauf und dieses Mal gab es durch den Einschlag der Energiekugeln, die auf eine Felswand prallten, ein starkes Beben. Dieses brachte die Mitglieder der Gruppe Z dazu sich in verschiedene Richtungen zu zerstreuen um sich irgendwo festzuhalten.

Trunks sah seine Freundin mit einem grimmigen, gleichzeitig besorgten, Blick an und bemerkte die Leere in den einst so funkelten und ausdrucksstarken Augen. Es hatte den Anschein, dass diese kein Licht widerspiegeln würden und sie nun völlig geblendet wäre. Obwohl sie dieses saiyajinische Grinsen aufsetzte, wirkte Ruky sehr niedergeschlagen. Nahezu traurig.

„Könntest du endlich damit aufhören, bitte?", fragte Trunks, „Du möchtest doch unbedingt gegen mich alleine antreten, also ziele beim nächsten Mal gefälligst auf mich. Sonst muss ich ja glauben, du willst mich verschonen!"  
„Dich verschonen? Du, dein Vater und der wertlose Saiyajin dort hinten, haben es geradezu verdient getötet zu werden. Die Saiyajins die meinen Mentor Onnextra-sama's Familie zu Grunde gerichtet haben. Wir werden euch alle gemeinsam vernichten!", antwortete Ruky und bildete einige Rasierscheiben. Vegeta, der bis jetzt bloß zu gesehen hatte, verlor langsame die Geduld. Wie konnte dieser Mistkerl es nur wagen das arme Mädchen in diesem Ausmaß zu manipulieren? Nun setzt sie auch noch eine seiner liebsten Techniken gegen sein eigen Fleisch und Blut ein.

Mit einem Aufschrei ließ Vegeta sein Ki explodieren und erzeugte selbst seine surrenden Sägeblätter aus zuckender Energie um Onnextra direkt anzugreifen.

Ruky reagierte blitzschnell und verzichtete auf ihren eigenen Angriff. Stattdessen griff sie Trunks unter die Arme und sprang mit ihm in die Schusslinie.

"**VEGETA!**", rief Bulma geschockt und wäre beinahe auf das Schlachtfeld gerannt um ihren Sohn zu beschützen. C-18 und Piccolo hielten jedoch gemeinsam die hysterische Mutter fest.

Vegeta hatte gerade noch rechzeitig reagieren können und beide Scheiben von Onnextra abgeleitet. Das Monster brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, während Ruky ihr Gesicht erneut zu einem Grinsen verzerrte und den wehrlosen Trunks noch immer an ihren eigenen Körper gepresst hielt.

"Ruky-chan, bitte komm wieder zu dir! So würdest du doch mit Niemandem umgehen! Ich weiß, dass du nicht du selbst bist! Bitte erinnere dich wieder an unsere Freundschaft!", sagte der Junge leise und das was ihn wohl am meisten erstaunte war die Tatsache, dass in seiner Stimme keine Spur von Angst lag. Er vertraute Ruky. Er wollte einfach darauf vertrauen dass sie ihm nichts tat.

Ruky erwiderte allerdings nur ein leises Kichern auf seine Ansprache und von hinter ertönte Onnextra's grässliche Stimme:

"Töte ihn!"

"Was?", sagte Vegeta entsetzt und ahnte nicht Gutes.  
In Ruky's jetzigen Zustand war eben alles möglich und im Moment sprach alles gegen sie. Wahrscheinlich würde sie keine Minute mehr zögern um Trunks den Gnadenstoß zu geben. Sollte er nun eingreifen? Es riskieren und Ruky angreifen? Er könnte an Kraft sparen, doch es würde das Mädchen trotzdem hart treffen.

Der Prinz machte sich bereit, doch kam es nie zu einem Angriff...

Ruky schlug Trunks nur kräftig in den Rücken, sodass der Junge wie ein Pfeil in die Richtung seiner Mutter flog und landete hart auf dem Boden. Einen Moment rang Trunks nach Luft, denn sowohl Ruky's Angriff als auch die Geschwindigkeit mit der er auf den Boden aufschlug, bereiteten ihm starke Schmerzen. Trunks' Super Saiyajin Kraft ging mit einem Mal verloren und seine Haare färbten sich wieder lila. Jedoch gab sich der junge Halbsaiyajin nicht so leicht geschlagen. Tapfer erhob er sich wieder und ignorierte seinen schmerzenden Rücken und seinen rechten Arm, der sich anfühlte, als ob er verstaucht war. Außerdem schmerzte ihm auch noch der Kopf. Eine reale Chance hatte er wohl kaum noch allein gegen Ruky.

"Ruky-sama, bring ihn um! Entledige dich der elenden Gruppe Z!", befahl Onnextra noch einmal. Das Monster gab Trunks den Anlass sofort wieder eine defensive Haltung anzunehmen und eigentlich wollte er sich auch wieder in den Kampf stürzen, doch seine Mutter hielt ihn auf:

"Du bleibst schön hier, junger Mann! Glaubst du, ich habe Lust dich zu verlieren?"

"Aber Mama...", protestierte Trunks.

"Kein aber! Überlass es lieber deinem Vater!", sagte Bulma und damit musste Trunks sich wohl geschlagen geben. Mit seiner Mutter sollte sich auch lieber niemand anlegen, die verstand es nämlich ebenso gut wie Chichi ihren Kopf durchzusetzen.

Ruky hatte sich allerdings noch nicht gerührt. Sie hatte Vegeta fest ins Auge gefasst und beide Krieger, Schüler wie Lehrer sahen sich durchbohrend an.

"Worauf wartest du noch, Ruky-sama? Töte sie! Töte jedes einzelne Mitglied dieser verkorksten Gruppe Z, wie es sich für einen Saiyajin gehört!", befahl das Monster.

Vegeta ergriff nun auch das Wort: "Ja, hörst du Tamanegi? Benimm dich wie ein Saiyajin. Ein Saiyajin nimmt von niemand anderem außer mir, dem Prinzen der Saiyajins, Befehle entgegen! Er hat keine Macht über dich, Ruky-chan!"

Ruky wandte sich an Onnextra und sah ihn mit einem kindlich fragenden Blick an:  
"Meister Onnextra-sama, heißt das, ich darf mich an der gesamten Gruppe Z austoben?"

Der Feind nickte: "Ganz genau."

Ruky lächelte Vegeta mit einem zuckersüßen, strahlenden Lächeln an. Der Prinz schien dadurch ziemlich verunsichert zu sein und hielt sich schon einmal bereit sich gegen Ruky wehren zu müssen.

"Seht Ihr, Vegeta Ouji-sama? Ich kann tun was ich will. Ich will Euch und den Rest der Gruppe Z auslöschen!", sagte Ruky und sprintete in den Garten hinaus, genau auf zwei andere Krieger der Gruppe Z zu.

Schnell ergriffen ihre Finger die Träger eines orange-roten Anzuges und riss den erschrockenen Kuririn in die Lüfte.

"Ru - Ruky-chan, lass mich runter!", bat Kuririn hektisch.

"Der Herr möchte gern wieder abgesetzt werden? Aber wo nur?", fragte Ruky mit ihrem Engelsgleichen Lächeln.

"Egal wo, aber lass mich bitte runter!", antwortete Kuririn.

Wieder lächelte das Mädchen, als könne sie kein Wässerchen trüben und flog direkt auf die Festung Ex zu. Die Miene des jungen Kriegers nahm eine schockierende Form an, als dieser bemerkte, dass die grauen Steine des Gebäudes immer näher kamen. Als Nächstes spürte Kuririn die harte raue Wand. Ruky ließ den kleinen glatzköpfigen Krieger wieder los und sah dabei zu, wie Kuririn in Richtung Boden herabstürzte.

Der junge Krieger wusste zunächst nicht was los war. Einen Moment lang lag er reglos auf dem Boden bevor er realisierte, dass er von fast ganz oben hinunter gefallen war. Da er sich kaum mehr bewegen konnte, stellte er langsam fest, dass er ziemlich schwer verletzt sein müsste. Kuririn tippte auch darauf, dass er sich die Hüfte gebrochen hatte. Nur so still auf dem Boden zu liegen, bereitete ihm schon höllische Schmerzen. Am Kopf hatte er sich eine üble Platzwunde beim Zusammenstoß mit der Festung zugezogen, die außerdem stark blutete. Kuririn musste sich wohl eingestehen, dass er nicht länger gegen die kleine Ruky bestehen konnte. Zu einem richtigen Kampf ist es ja leider nicht gekommen, dachte er sich noch.

Ruky landete zu Kuririn's Füßen. Sie anderen Krieger der Gruppe Z konnten es nicht glauben. Die kleine süße Ruky, die niemals jemanden etwas zu leide tun wollte, hatte nun einen ihrer Mitstreiter in einen erbärmlichen Zustand gerissen.

"Ruky-chan, hör auf!", rief Trunks, der sich noch immer nicht aus den Armen seiner Mutter befreien konnte, "Tu das bitte nicht, das ist falsch! Bitte Ruky-chan, wenn du aufwachst, dann wirst du wieder furchtbar traurig sein! Ich könnte das nicht ertragen, weil du dich wieder nicht trösten lassen kannst!"

"Ruky-chan, er hat Recht!", setzte nun auch C-18 mit ein.

Das Mädchen hatte allerdings kein offenes Ohr mehr für ihre Freunde. Nicht einmal Trunks konnte sie erreichen. Vegeta sah erstaunlich wütend aus, als ob er Ruky nach all der Zeit wirklich lieb gewonnen hatte. Der Prinz wandte sich erneut an Onnextra: "Was soll das? Dieses Mädchen kann nicht töten, sie ist noch zu..."

"_Unschuldig_?", fragte das Monster, "Mann, Vegeta wie kann man nur so menschlich werden. Gerade du als Prinz der Saiyajins, solltest doch ein gutes Vorbild für deine Schäfchen sein!"

"Das hat nichts mit Menschlichkeit zutun! Saiyajins hatte zu selten weibliche Krieger und Tamanegi-chan ist im Moment ganz besonders schwach, wenn es darum geht die Hand gegen ihre Freunde zu erheben. Du musst das natürlich wieder ausnutzen. Die Kleine kann niemandem von uns weh tun, vor allem nicht Trunks und mir!", konterte Vegeta, "Vielleicht schaffst du es Tamanegi-chan dazu zu bringen, Krieger wie Tenshinhan oder Kuririn an zu greifen, aber bei der Metallschnalle hört's dann auch wieder auf."

"Vegeta-san, hör auf zu reden, du musst etwas tun!", rief Chichi ihm hysterisch zu, als sie sah das Ruky schon wieder zum nächsten Schlag ansetzte.

Die Kleine hatte ihren Fuß auf Kuririn's Rücken gestellt und von diesem drang ein klagender Schmerzensschrei über das ganze Grundstück der Festung Ex.

"Jetzt kannst du dich schlafen legen, mein Kleiner!", sagte Ruky mit einer lieblichen Stimme, die gleichzeitig auch eine enorme Kälte ausstrahlte.

Das Mädchen hielt ihre Hand ausgestreckt über Kuririn's Rücken und brachte sie dann zum leuchten. Kuririn spürte das heiße Ki, kniff seine Augen zusammen und bereitete sich Zähne beißend auf das Schlimmste vor. Als Nächstes fühlte er diese heiße Kraft immer näher auf ihn zukommen und im nächsten Moment riss auch schon eine heftige Kraft an ihm, brannte auf seiner Haut und verursachte unendliche Schmerzen in ihm. Die Kraft noch irgendeinen verzweifelten Schmerzenslaut von sich zu geben, hatte Kuririn nicht mehr. Es wunderte ihn eigentlich ein bisschen, dass er nicht auf der Stelle tot war, denn Ruky hatte doch die beste Gelegenheit dazu gehabt.

Der Grund für das Überleben des jungen Mannes war einzig und allein Vegeta's Verdienst, denn der Prinz der Saiyajins hatte Ruky noch im letzten Moment an sich gezogen und ihren Ki-Strahl von einem direkten Kontakt abgehalten. Auch wenn Ruky schon wieder versuchte sich aus Vegeta's Griff zu befreien, der Prinz ließ nicht locker und hielt Ruky fest an seinen Körper gedrückt. Wieder und wieder versuchte Ruky eine Möglichkeit zu finden sich zu befreien bis Vegeta sie fest an den Schultern packte und ihr direkt in die Augen sah.

"Hör auf damit, verstanden? Du hast Kuririn gerade den Tod gebracht, aber wenn du aufwachst und merkst was du getan hast wirst du traurig!", versuchte Vegeta weiter in die Psyche des Mädchens einzudringen, doch sie blickte den Prinzen nur mit einer gehässigen Miene an, die Vegeta's Geduldsfaden beinahe zum reißen brachte, "Willst du nicht hören?"

Ruckartig riss er das Mädchen herum und ließ sie direkten Blickkontakt zu Kuririn's verletztem Körper aufnehmen.

"Sieh dir an was du getan hast! Und dann sag mir gefälligst ob du das willst! Möchtest du gern Onnextra's Sklave sein? Er ist einer von Freezer's Schlag und du bist ein Saiyajin, das bedeutet, dass ihr beiden eigentlich die größten Feinde seid! Deshalb ... deshalb kleine Sklavin Onnextra's, würde unsere Tamanegi sich niemals Onnextra unterwerfen und seine Machenschaften unterstützen!"

Ruky starrte diesen verletzten Körper an. War es nicht richtig was der Prinz der Saiyajins da sagte? Sie hatte einen Schwanz, sie hatte ebenso schwarzes Haar wie er, sie gehörte zu seiner Rasse und hatte sie dadurch nicht auch ihre Freunde genau da wo sie jetzt stand?

Wie ein Geistesblitz durchfuhr es das Mädchen. Vegeta spürte ein leichtes Zittern in ihrem Körper, also drehte er sie wieder mit dem Gesicht zu sich. Dieses Mal etwas behutsamer und nahm langsam ihre Hand und legte diese auf seine eigene Brust.

"Wenn du aber so ein Draufgängermädel sein willst und Onnextra's Befehlen folgst, kann ich nichts tun. Also tu dir keinen Zwang an! Du hast freie Hand, jag mir einen Ki Strahl durch die Brust!", forderte Vegeta ruhig, jedoch Ruky sah ihren Prinzen nur an, "Los! Tu was ich dir sage, greif mich an!"

"Vegeta bist du wahnsinnig geworden! Sie wird dich töten!", rief Bulma ihm verängstigt zu und hielt Trunks wieder fester an sich.

"Nein, konnte sie nicht", meinte Bulma's Sohn plötzlich und fing sich damit fragende Blicke ein, "Ich hab' es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass sie plötzlich so viel stärker ist als noch vor einem halben Jahr. Aber wenn wir ehrlich sind, hat Ruky-chan Papa und mich nicht ernsthaft angegriffen. Sie hat vielmehr nur mit uns gespielt."

"Aber Kuririn-san!", warf Chichi ein.

"Der hat nur wenig Einfluss auf sie. Aber Vegeta und Trunks liebt sie nun einmal von ganzem Herzen und mit dem was die beiden für sie ausstrahlen konnte sie es nicht tun!", erklärte Son Gokuu, "Hab ich ein Glück, dass sie mich nicht angegriffen hat. Sonst hätte mir das süße kleine Ding sicherlich ordentlich was übergebraten. Immerhin trainiert sie ja bei Vegeta!"

Die Gruppe musste automatisch grinsen. Son Gokuu hatte es mir einer solch naiven Miene gesagt, dass es schon wieder lustig wirkte, obwohl es ganz ernst gemeint war. Jedoch war es auch Absicht des Saiyajins gewesen die Stimmung ein wenig aufzulockern.

Onnextra verlor jedoch langsam die Geduld. Er wollte nun endlich richtige Resultate sehen. Das Freezer - ähnliche Monster stand auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, dabei wirkte er schon fast wie Vegeta.

"Mach schon, Ruky-sama! Töte den Prinzen der Saiyajins!", befahl Onnextra.

Vegeta lächelte: "Genau, Tamanegi! Töte mich, worauf wartest du noch, du hast mich doch hier vor deiner Nase! Richte mich so zu wie du es mit dem kleinen Erdenwurm getan hast!"

Ruky zögerte und sah dem Prinzen noch immer direkt in die Augen, lange standhalten konnte sie seinen intensiven schwarzen Augen jedoch nicht. Sie betrachtete erneut den schwer verletzten Kuririn. Wieder wanderte ihr Blick auf ihre eigene Hand die noch immer auf Vegeta's Körper lag.

Vegeta sah sie sehr ernst an und sprach in eben einem solchen Ton mit ihr: "Los jetzt Tamanegi-chan, tu mir einen Gefallen und bring es hinter dich! Wenn es dir auf Onnextra's Seite besser geht, dann solltest du dich von mir befreien! Im Zweifelsfalle werden die anderen gegen dich kämpfen und dann wird sich entscheiden, ob sie oder du allein stirbst. Aber eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dass wir gemeinsam Onnextra bezwingen."

Ruky's Hand fing auf einmal an zu zittern und ihre Stimme ließ wieder einen Satz heraus der eher zu ihrem Charakter passte: "Vegeta Ouji-sama! Ich will Euch aber nicht angreifen!"

Sie hatte es so leise und erstickt ausgesprochen, dass nur Vegeta es hören konnte. Der Prinz sah sie mit einer Spur Erleichterung an.

"Ich hab' euch doch so lieb! Da kann ich euch doch nicht angreifen! Ich liebe euch doch so sehr!", sagte sie eben so lautlos wie zuvor und ließ ihren Kopf auf Vegeta's Schulter sinken, "Sagt, was ist passiert ... mir Kuririn-san. Was habe ich...?"

"Tamanegi-chan das mit Kuririn ..., das warst nicht wirklich du!", versicherte Vegeta und strich ihr leicht über den Rücken.

Von weitem war wieder Onnextra's Stimme zu hören: "Ruky-sama, mein Schlüssel! Töte Vegeta jetzt!"

Das Mädchen durchfuhr ein kalter Schlag. Sie sah kurz zu dem Monster, das Freezer so ähnlich sah und machte sich dann vom Prinzen los um zu ihrem Opfer zu laufen. Onnextra folgte der Kleinen mit den Augen. Richtig verstehen konnte er es nicht. Vielleicht hatte er den kleinen Saiyajin wirklich nicht komplett unter Kontrolle.

"Heißt der Glatzkopf etwa Vegeta!", fragte er.

Der Prinz grinste: "Nein, aber sie hört eben auf mich!"

"Was?", kam es vom Monster.

"Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber dieses Mädchen hört auf mich, weil ich ihr Trainier bin. Vielleicht kann ich mich sogar als ihr "Papi" behaupten", erklärte er noch immer mit einem festen Schmunzeln, "Aber was soll's, mein Herzchen. Dich gibt es ja auch nicht mehr lange. Du kannst deine Erfahrungen mit den Saiyajins dann später mit deinem eigenen Vater und deinem Onkelchen Freezer austauschen!"

"Oder du mein Kleiner!", spottete Onnextra.

Ruky war eilte blitzschnell zu Kuririn und versuchte dem Schwerverletzten zu helfen. Der junge Krieger der Gruppe Z lächelte trotz allem noch der Kleinen ins Gesicht. Seine Augen begannen sich glasig zu verfärben und seine Sicht wurde langsam trübe.

"Kuririn-san! Kuririn-san, das habe ich nicht gewollt!", versicherte Ruky.

"Das weiß ich! Ich bin dir auch gar nicht böse, das hätte jedem passieren können", meinte er, "Zu schade, dass wir keine Zensu mehr haben, sonst hätte ich deinen Kampf gegen Onnextra noch mit ansehen können!"

Ruky musste sich schon neben den Verletzten legen um zu hören, was er sagte. Sie verstand nicht ganz was er meinte, aber dem wollte sie nun auf dem Grund gehen.

"Kuririn-san! Ich kann nicht gegen Onnextra kämpfen. Ich bin viel zu schwach dazu! Ich kann mich nicht einmal dagegen wehren, dass der Feind mich in seine Gewalt bringt und mich für seine Zwecke ausnützt!", meinte sie.

"Das war ein Meistertrick und hätte jedem passieren können. Du bist doch eigentlich schon ein Super Saiyajin! Du musst nur herausfinden, wie man sich in einen verwandelt. Ein Kampf zwischen dir und Onnextra ist dich eigentlich schon vorprogrammiert. Viel Glück, kleine Ruky-chan ..."

Kuririn starb daraufhin in Ruky's Blickfeld. Sie hatte sichtlich Mühe sich wieder aufzurappeln und zu den anderen zu gehen. Schon wieder starb jemand, ein Freund, und dieses Mal war es nun einmal wirklich ihre Schuld gewesen. Es gab keinen Zweifel daran, sicher war auch sie schuld daran, dass Yamchu und Dende sterben mussten. Obendrein musste sie die Verantwortung über das Verschwinden von Minami nehmen. Das merkwürdige dabei war, dass sie sich einfach nur taub fühlte. Sie spürte ihren eigenen Körper nicht und deshalb auch nicht wie ihr Herz schmerzte.

"Ruky-chan! Komm her!", drang Bulma's Stimme an ihr Ohr.

"Bulma-san!", sagte Ruky leise und setzte sich zu Trunks und den anderen, "Es tut mir leid! Es tut mir wirklich Leid was ich getan habe! Immer stirbt jemand wegen mir!"

"Mach dir bitte keine Vorwürfe! Das warst nicht wirklich du. Sas war einzig und allein Onnextra!", meinte Trunks und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter, "Und dafür wird er bezahlen!"

"Trunks-san, ich...", begann Ruky und sah dem Jungen direkt in die Augen. Trunks errötete leicht und nahm das Mädchen in seine Arme.

Vegeta stand gefasst vor Onnextra. Stolz und in kampfbereiter Haltung.

"Prinz Vegeta, du willst doch nicht wirklich versuchen allein gegen mich zu kämpfen?", fragte Onnextra mit einem schiefen Schmunzeln.

Der Prinz zuckte kurz mit seinen Schulter und erwähnte nebenbei:  
"Ich bin ein Ultra Saiyajin..."

"Allein kannst du es versuchen, aber du wirst nicht siegen. Ein Ultra Saiyajin ist für mich kein allzu großes Problem! Warum fragst du nicht lieber den Namekianer ...", schlug Onnextra vor.

"Chi", machte Vegeta, "Ich brauche die Hilfe des Aushilfsbösewichtes nicht. Schließlich habe ich die Macht von Tamanegi-chan erhalten. Damals, als dein bekloppter Diener die Festung zerstört hatte, wurde ich zu Majin Vegeta und das durch die Kraft deines heiß geliebten Schlüssels!"

Onnextra wurde hellhörig und wollte eigentlich etwas sagen, jedoch mischte sich auch schon Son Gokuu in das Gespräch ein:

"Vegeta wird nicht allein gegen dich kämpfen!"

"Hast du Gehirnblähungen Kakarotto? Ich werd' garantiert keine Teamarbeit mit dir betreiben, habe ich mich klar genug ausdrückt?", fluchte Vegeta.

Son Gokuu sah seinen Kampfgefährten wütend an. Seine Hände waren zu festen Fäusten geballt und anscheinen hatte sich eine ganze Menge Wut in ihn angestaut:  
"Vegeta seine Leute haben nicht nur deine Familie bedroht und fast getötet! Ich kann nicht mehr länger daneben stehen und einfach nur zusehen! Ich will auch gegen ihn kämpfen, Vegeta! Er hat auch schon die süße kleine Ruky dazu gebracht einen ihrer Freunde zu töten, wohin soll das noch führen!"

Die Miene des Prinzen verwandelte sich langsam in ein Lächeln: "Gut, Kakarotto. Erwarte aber nicht allzu viel Hilfe von mir. Du musst ab jetzt dein Ding selbst durchziehen. Wahre Saiyajins kämpfen nämlich alleine. Ich bin schon mal gespannt, wie lange du gegen Onnextra standhältst."

"Vegeta Ouji-sama bitte, ich kann doch nicht mit Gokuu-san kämpfen! Wenn Ihr Euch doch nur mit ihm zusammen tun könntet! Bitte... ich kann nicht gegen ihn kämpfen!", meinte Ruky verzweifelt, doch der Prinz winkte ab.

Es sah nun so aus, als ob Son Gokuu beinahe allein den entscheidenden Kampf gegen Onnextra bevorstand. Hierbei wollte Vegeta ihn anscheinend nicht großartig unterstützen. Dies war wohl seine Art Rache zu nehmen für die Vergangenheit- Also, ein gefundenes Fressen für Vegeta. Er konnte Son Gokuu nicht leiden und dies war doch in der Tat ein wirklich schöner Weg ihn von der Bildfläche verschwinden zu lassen. Schließlich hatte Son Gokuu Freezer damals vernichten müssen und Vegeta musste die Demütigung hinnehmen, ihn auch noch darum zu bitten, das Volk der Saiyajins zu rächen.

Wie wird wohl dieser Kampf ausgehen?

Ende Kapitel 27, Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 28: „Onnextra fordert zum Zweikampf" oder "Onnekusutora TAI Son Gokuu to Bejiita"

_Nachwort Kapitel 27:_

_Mann! Was liebe ich Szenen zwischen Ruky und Vegeta, die so ablaufen wie die in diesem Kapitel. Aber das mich hier niemand falsch versteht: Ruky liebt Vegeta natürlich auf eine ganz andere Weise, wie sie Trunks liebt. Für Vegeta empfindet sie starke Gefühle (ja wir wissen's alle) aber unser Prinz ist ja nicht pädophil und Ruky hat auch nichts im Stil von ... zum Beispiel ähm ... Ödipus-Syndrom? Na ja, ihr wisst schon was ich meine XD_

_Hey, was glaubt ihr? Bringe ich Gokuu im nächsten Kapitel um? Ja oder nein? Zuzutrauen wäre es mir bestimmt, oder?_

_Na ja, sicher sagt ihr jetzt, ich war gemein zu Kuririn, aber es musste endlich einer sterben..._

_Na dann, ich hoffe ihr seid beim 28. Kapitel wieder dabei _

_PS: Ich habe noch eine Hiobsbotschaft (oder so) für euch, die allerdings erst ab Mitte-Ende Juli Anfang August eintritt:_

_Wie ich sicher schon mal erwähnt habe, werde ich im Sommer umziehen und werde dadurch eine Zeit lang wieder mal kein Internet haben. Warum? Leitungen müssen verlegt werden etc. und es dauert zu lange Norwegische Prinzipien zu erklären ''_

_In der Zeit werde ich logischerweise auch keine Kapitel posten können hust Aber wer Interesse an einem Briefkontakt hat damit er immer über Ruky auf dem Laufenden ist und er erfahren will wann es endlich auf ff.de, oder animexx.de weiter geht und vor allem wie, der kann mir eine Email an Kathi-Toepferweb.de schicken Und mir getrost seine Adresse und/oder Handynummer geben ... ich stelle keine Scheiße damit und behandle solche Sachen vertraulich . - _


	28. Onnextra fordert zum Zweikampf

**Kapitel 28:**

**Onnextra fordert zum Zweikampf**

**オンネクストラたい孫梧空とベジィタ**

"Glaube ja nicht, dass ich dir sonderlich viel helfen werde, Kakarotto. Dieser kleine Kampf zwischen euch zwei Hübschen wird der Beweis sein, ob du wirklich würdig bist ein Saiyajin zu sein. Dein Vater war ein großer Krieger. Du scheinst nichts von seinem Stolz und seiner Würde abbekommen zu haben", meinte Vegeta mit einem frechen Grinsen.

Onnextra's Gesicht hatte sich ebenfalls zu einer schiefen Fratze verzogen, denn so etwas hatte er noch nicht miterlebt.

"Vegeta, dort steht der Feind! Das ist kein Konkurrenzkampf bei dem du alte Fehden wieder aufwerfen solltest! Tu dich lieber mit Son-kun zusammen!"; kam es von Bulma.

"Schon gut", meinte Son Gokuu plötzlich und warf Son Gohan einen merkwürdigen Blick zu, "Lass den Sturkopf machen was er will. Gohan und ich sind stark genug um dieses Monster zu gewinnen. Schließlich hat nicht nur Vegeta hart trainiert!"

"Vater, soll das etwa heißen, dass wir...!", fragte Son Gohan.

"Ganz richtig, mein Sohn, wir haben doch so gut zusammen für einen Kampf gegen dieses Monster trainiert!"

Son Gohan nickte und hatte dabei einen entschlossenen Blick, der sagen sollte, dass er genau seines Vater's Meinung vertrat.

Bulma schüttelte hilflos den Kopf und auch die anderen, die im Moment nur Zuschauer waren hatten ein paar Probleme damit dem Handeln der Saiyajins zu folgen. Hatten die denn noch nicht bemerkt, dass Onnextra ein wirklich mieses Stück von einem Monster war? Schließlich hatte er auch die kleine unschuldige Ruky selbst in eine Kampfmaschine verwandelt, die sogar Kuririn getötet hatte.

"Das ist doch Wahnsinn!", meinte Ruky leise, "Warum können wir nicht alle gemeinsam kämpfen? Das wäre viel vernünftiger!"

"Allerdings", stimmte Chichi ihr zu, die ihre Hände wie immer in die Hüften gestemmt hatte, wenn sie sich gern wieder behaupten wollte, "Vegeta-san ist dabei nicht der einzige Esel! Das scheint ja bei den Saiyajins so üblich zu sein, dass sie einfach nur hitzige Kindsköpfe sind. Typisch Mann!"

Onnextra verfiel plötzlich in schallendes, nahezu ungehaltenes Gelächter.

Son Gohan und sein Vater nahmen dies als Aufforderung sich nun bereit zu machen. Die beiden Krieger verwandelten sich erst einmal in Super Saiyajins und warteten eine Reaktion ab.

"Das war's schon? Mit diesem Super Saiyajin - Getue konntet ihr vielleicht Onkel Freezer beeindrucken. Ich aber bin etwas kräftiger als er. Da könntet ihr zu dritt oder zu viert gegen mich kämpfen. Als Super Saiyajins habt ihr keine Chance gegen mich. Das kann euch der Namekianer bestätigen. Piccolo Daimaoh hat sich ja nicht umsonst die Mühe gemacht meine Kraft auszutesten!", sagte das Monster mit spöttischem Unterton.

"Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Gut, Gohan! Dann lass uns aufdrehen! Mal sehen was er dann sagt!", schlug Son Gokuu vor und konzentrierte nun seine Energien.

Son Gohan nickte und tat es seinem Vater gleich. Nun standen die beiden Saiyajins Energie sammelnd vor dem Feind, der sich von der einströmenden Kraft nicht beeindrucken lassen wollte.

Piccolo der bei den anderen stand, beobachtete sowohl Son Gokuu, als auch seinen ehemaligen Schützling Son Gohan mit offenem Munde. Son Gokuu hatte plötzlich eine ähnlich hohe Ausstrahlung wie Vegeta als dieser sich zum ersten Mal in Majin Vegeta verwandelt hatte. Die Haare seines Kampfgefährten standen viel wilder zu allen Seiten hinweg, als bei einem Super Saiyajin, was allen sagte, dass nun auch Son Gokuu die Grenze des Super Saiyajins überwunden hatte.

"Es ist nicht dieselbe Kraft die Vegeta hatte! Aber immerhin nicht schlecht ein zweiter Ultra Saiyajin!", sagte Piccolo.

"Ich finde, dass ganz schön gemein, jetzt müssen Trunks-kun und ich uns wieder unheimlich anstrengen, damit wir das aufholen!", jammerte Son Goten.

"Aber warum ist Gokuu-san nicht mindestens genauso stark wie Vegeta Ouji-sama?", wollte Ruky wissen

"Ganz einfach", warf Vegeta ein der sich gemütlich unter einen Baum setzte und die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkte, "zu viel Kartoffelbrei!"

"Kartoffelbrei?", wiederholte Ruky verwirrt.

"Ach Quatsch! Das kommt wegen dem Schlüssel! Wenn der Schlüssel schon seine Macht an jemand anderen weiter gibt, ist es schon von großem Nutzen. Ein Ultra Saiyajin kann schon gegen mich kämpfen, aber es ist einfach traurig, dass ihr beiden das Level so schwach vertretet!", sagte Onnextra.

"Ich bin vielleicht nur ein Dai ni Dankai, aber ich kann dafür zuschlagen. Vater, hast du dir schon was überlegt?", fragte Son Gohan, dessen Körpergröße um das dreifache angewachsen war.

Ruky staunte nicht schlecht. Sie sah fast schon eifersüchtig aus.

"Gokuu-san ist ein Ultra Saiyajin, Gohan-san ist ein Dai ni Dankai und alle anderen werden es vielleicht auch bald schaffen, bloß ich werde wieder als Schwächling dastehen! Nicht mal ein Super Saiyajin bin ich geworden!", fluchte Ruky leise.

Trunks nahm sie gestern in den Arm und meinte: "Von mir aus brauchst du auch kein Super Saiyajin sein. Ich werd' dich beschützen, egal was kommt!"

"Ich muss mich aber auch selbst verteidigen können!", meinte sie.

Plötzlich schoss Son Gokuu auf Onnextra los. Das war eine Geschwindigkeit, das es rundherum nur so rauschte, als er an den Zuschauern vorbeizog. Bulma und diejenigen, die niemals gekämpft hatten oder irgendwann ihr Training aufgegeben hatten, bekamen nun keine Möglichkeit mehr das Handgemenge mitzuverfolgen. Son Gohan begriff was sein Vater wollte. Es war ein einfaches "Spiel", das sich die beiden ausgedacht hatten. Son Gohan war schließlich durch seinen mächtigen Körperumfang in seiner Geschwindigkeit eingegrenzt, von daher musste er nur zu sehen wie sein Vater das Freezer-ähnliche Wesen ablenkte.

Son Gokuu war ziemlich überrascht wie leicht und schnell Onnextra auf den Angriff antwortete. Das Monster wehrte Son Gokuu's Tritte und die starken Hiebe immer wieder ab. Der Saiyajin versuchte es erneut mit einem gezielten Tritt in den Unterleib des Feindes. Jedoch hielt Onnextra Son Gokuu's Hand auf und drückte ihn von sich weg. Der Saiyajin antwortete darauf mit einer kleinen Druckwelle aus Ki, die beide wieder von einander trennte. Onnextra und Son Gohan's Vater standen sich schweigend gegenüber. Der Saiyajin lächelte.   
Dieses Wesen war tatsächlich ein so starker Gegner, dass es ihm schon wieder sehr viel mehr Spaß machte zu kämpfen. Taar war schon unglaublich gewesen, Son Gokuu hatte schon befürchtet, dass es nichts großartig stärkeres mehr gäbe, aber verglichen mit Onnextra's Kraft war Taar nur ein armer Spinner.

Son Gokuu's Gegenspieler rieb sich erst einmal die juckende Nase und ließ ebenso wie es Freezer's Angewohnheit war, ein belustigtes, aber gleichzeitig auch vornehmes Kichern hören: "Das Ultra Saiyajins so amüsant sein können, habe ich nicht gedacht. Ich habe es schon geahnt, ich kann mich wirklich auf die Informationen meiner armen verstorbenen Urgroßmutter verlassen. Die Saiyajins sind alle Schwächlinge. Bis auf einer. Der kleine Schlüssel! Mein Schlüssel! Und vielleicht auch derjenige, der meine Rache eigentlich als erster spüren sollte. Vegeta. Er hat doch einen Teil des Schlüssels bekommen, nicht wahr?"

"_Der kleine Schlüssel?_ Meinst du Ruky-chan?", fragte Son Gokuu.

"Ja. Der einzige Saiyajin, der mit einem menschlichen Namen geboren wurde", antwortete das Monster.

"Hey Alter!", mischte sich plötzlich Son Gohan ein, "Was willst du eigentlich von der Kleinen?"

"Was ich will? Macht! Macht über das ganze Universum. Sie kann mir die Macht geben über Leben und Tod zu gebieten. Die Kriegerin des Todes, des Lebens, der Zerstörung und der Wiederauferstehung aus dem Nichts. Totale Kontrolle, das will ich!", antwortete Onnextra und während seiner Rede in der seine Machtgier voll und ganz zum Ausdruck kam, glitzerten und funkelten die Augen des Monsers, wie die eines geisteskranken Mörders, der gerade seinem wehrlosen Opfer gegenüber stand.

"**Das reicht mir jetzt, du fiese Ratte! So gedankenlos über andere Wesen zu sprechen, steht dir nicht zu!**", brüllte Son Gohan und hielt seine Hände vor die Stirn. Gelbe Energie sammelte sich darin und schon war der Junge wieder zu hören, "**MASENKO!**"

Die Attacke flog direkt auf Onnextra zu und zur Überraschung von Son Gokuu und seinem Sohn schien Freezer's Neffe überhaupt nicht animiert zu sein dem Angriff auszuweichen. Mit einer lässigen Handbewegung wehrte Onnextra den Energiestrahl ab.

"Diese popelige Energieattacke imponiert mir gar nicht", erklärte das Monster und ging sofort auf Son Gohan los. Son Gokuu wollte schon eingreifen, aber auch er war zu langsam für den Feind.

Son Gohan spürte einen drückenden Schmerz, der sich in seinen Magen bohrte und dann weiter durch seinen ganzen Körper zog. Der junge Halbsaiyajin spuckte erst Speichel, dann dunkelrotes Blut aus und sank in seinem Normalzustand zu Boden.

"**Gohan!**", rief Son Gokuu entsetzt über das Geschehen.

Sein Sohn hatte manchmal doch Probleme seine Wut unter Kontrolle zu halten. Onnextra grinste und hob den Jungen am Kragen hoch. Der Vater, des zu Boden gegangenen Saiyajins, wusste das Onnextra diesen Moment in vollen Zügen genoss. Son Gokuu war im Moment nicht in der Lage Onnextra anzugreifen, denn das Monster würde garantiert Son Gohan als Schild für den Gegenschlag benutzen.

"Weißt du nicht, was du tun sollst?", fragte Onnextra, "Das hier ist dein Sohn, hab' ich Recht?"

Son Gokuu antwortete nicht. Warum war er nur so langsam im Gegensatz zu Onnextra?

"Willst du ihm nicht helfen? Oder ist es dir lieber dabei zu zusehen wie ihm ein langsamer und vor allem grausamer Tod ihn heimsuchen wird?", fragte Onnextra und erhob seine Hand um zum nächsten Schlag anzusetzen, um Son Gohan zu töten.

Son Gokuu zitterte vor Zorn, ebenso wie die anderen. Diese erneute Ungerechtigkeit war einfach nicht zum aushalten. Sollte etwa schon wieder ein Krieger der Gruppe Z sein Leben lassen?

"Mein Gohan-chan!", platzte es auch Chichi heraus, "**Gokuu-san! Tu doch endlich was!**"

"_Kakarotto! **JETZT!**_", schrie plötzlich Vegeta's Stimme und hatte eine seiner Rasierscheiben losgeschickt, damit Onnexzta schnell ausweichen musste und von Son Gohan ablassen musste.

Das Monster war tatsächlich überrascht. Vegeta hatte sich bereits in Majin Vegeta verwandelt und jagte ihm nun mit einer surrenden runden Scheibe aus Energie umher. Son Gokuu hatte schnell reagiert und riss seinen ältesten Sohn vom Schlachtfeld. Vegeta war nun damit beschäftigt Onnextra laufen zu lassen. Immerhin war sein Fluchttempo wirklich erstaunlich!

"Deshalb bist du schon lange nicht mehr so wie ein Saiyajin sein sollte. Gnade für so einen kleinen Wurm...", spottete Onnextra und zerstörte die Energiescheiben von Vegeta mit seinen eigenen hellen Ki Strahlen.

"Gohan ist zwar der schwächliche Sohn eines verräterischen Unterklassekriegers, aber er ist immerhin noch ein Saiyajin und hat eine Familie. Klar, dass du so was nicht verstehen kannst...", antwortete Vegeta und wandte sich an Son Gokuu, "Was ist Kakarotto! Kommst du jetzt endlich oder soll ich den Herrn allein besiegen?"

Son Gokuu sah Chichi durchdringend an. Er musste dabei helfen Onnextra von der Erde zu vertreiben. Er musste einfach mit Vegeta mitkämpfen.

"Gohan wacht bestimmt gleich wieder auf!", meinte Son Gokuu und sprang an die Seite des Prinzen, wobei Chichi ihm nervös nach sah, "Plötzlich kämpfst du mit mir?"

"Na ja was soll's, du würdest allein sowieso nur sterben!", antwortete Vegeta.

"Ihr Saiyajins seid wirklich königlich. Vegeta, möchtest du mich lieber allein erledigen?", fragte Onnextra mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

"Wie bitte? Hat der'n Rad ab?", wollte Son Gokuu wissen.

"Ja, hallo! Der ist größenwahnsinnig. Hör auf zu labbern, Kouri-chan und kämpfe!", antwortete der Prinz und wandte sich noch mal an Son Gokuu, "Oder möchtest du dich gern umbringen lassen?"

Sofort sprangen die beiden wieder auf das Monster los, ohne auf das Gerede des Feindes zu achten. Son Gokuu stand hinter Onnextra und Vegeta vor ihm. Es wirkte so als ob Onnextra nicht wirklich beeindruckt war. Während Son Gokuu ein Ultra Saiyajin war, hatte Vegeta die etwas stärkere Form des Majin angenommen. Jeder andere der Gruppe sah dem Schauspiel bange zu, denn es war unvorstellbar, dass Onnextra noch so gelassen sein konnte.

Vegeta's und Son Gokuu's Angriff kam beinahe synchron. Das Monster aber sprang nach oben in die Luft als die beiden Saiyajins vor ihm standen um ihn in einen Nahkampf zu verwickeln. Beinahe wären die beiden Saiyajins kollidiert, doch Vegeta reagierte noch rechtzeitig, stützte sich vom Boden ab und wandte sich so schnell er konnte zum Feind um.

"**Sokidan!**", schrie er und griff Onnextra an.

Son Gokuu hatte ebenfalls seine Energie in den Händen gebündelt: "**Kamehame-Ha!**"

Die von Son Gokuu ausgeführte Technik wurde leicht von Onnextra pariert, doch nun steckte er auch noch mitten in einem Nahkampf mit Vegeta. Son Gokuu sah etwas verloren aus, aber er lächelte.

"Eigentlich könnte Vegeta gut auf mich verzichten. Ich schätze um effektiv bei diesem Kampf mitwirken zu können, muss ich meine Trümpfe einsetzen!", dachte er sich und konzentrierte sich stark, bis er einen bestimmten Punkt seiner Kraft erreichte und seine Aura eine intensive rote Farbe angenommen hatte: "**KAIOKEN!**"

Ruky staunte über diese Technik. Plötzlich schien der friedliche Son Gokuu, den sie kannte und gern hatte, verändert zu sein. Seine Kraft war ganz sicher um das Zwanzigfache gestiegen und auch seine Geschwindigkeit nahm um ein Vielfaches zu.

"Kommst du auch schon auf die Idee?", fragte Vegeta während er Onnextra endlich seine Faust ins Gesicht schlug.

"Sorry Vegeta, ich dachte, ich solle dir besser den Vortritt lassen!", antwortete er grinsend.

Vegeta nahm wieder etwas mehr Abstand von Onnextra und nun kam Son Gokuu in einem rasenden Tempo auf den Feind zu. Er gab ihm einige Tritte, die Onnextra nicht abwehren konnte. Jedoch hielt Cooler's Sohn gegen Son Gokuu's Schläge und schaffte es diesen zu Boden zu schleudern. Als nächstes gab es ein Krachen der Erde. Der Saiyajin hatte ein ziemlich großes Loch in den Boden geschlagen.

"Bist du fertig, Kakarotto?", rief Vegeta.

"Ich bin doch noch lange nicht fertig, Vegeta! Du kannst schon noch eine Weile auf mich zählen! **Zehnfaches Kamehame-Ha**!", schrie Son Gokuu und schickte seine Attacke im liegen auf das Monster los.

Onnextra ging in seine Abwehrhaltung und ließ, dass Kamehame-Ha wieder von seinen Armen abprallen. Vegeta, der wie Onnextra in der Luft schwebte ließ einer seiner kleinen "_Chi_" Geräusche hören und spuckte angewidert auf den Boden.

Onnextra grinste: "Nun Vegeta, hast du es also doch endlich verstanden? Dieser Saiyajin kann nichts gegen mich ausrichten. Nur du als _'Opfer' _von Ruky-sama's Macht kannst etwas gegen mich ausrichten. _Majin _Vegeta, was hältst du von einem Kräftemessen unter uns? Nur wir zwei. Mann gegen Mann?"

Vegeta lachte auf: "Kannst du dich eigentlich noch entscheiden Kouri-chan? Zu erst bestehst du darauf, dass ich mir wenigstens einen Unterklassekrieger dazu nehme und jetzt willst du auf biegen und brechen einen Zweikampf mit mir schlagen..."

"Das hat ganz einfache Gründe, Prinz der Saiyajins! Meine Familie und meine Rasse wurden nach dem Tode meines Onkels gejagt und sachte ausgerottet. Nur wegen den Saiyajins! Wenn ich dich töte, dann habe ich meine Familie und mein Volk gerächt. Und außerdem kann ich mich so von Ruky-sama's Macht überzeugen. Du hast die Macht eines höheren Ultra Levels erhalten, du bist um einiges stärker als der andere Saiyajin! Und das hast du alles nur dem kleinen Schlüssel zu verdanken. Ich will herausfinden, was ihre Kraft wirklich ausrichten kann! Ich möchte deine oder besser gesagt, die gespendete Kraft der kleinen Ruky-sama testen!", antwortete Onnextra.

"Testen?", wiederholte Vegeta.

Auf dem Boden waren die Zuschauer ebenfalls sehr verwirrt. Bulma kümmerte sich ein bisschen um Bra. Ruky und Trunks saßen noch immer auf dem Boden und der Junge versuchte alles um Ruky die Angst aus den Knochen zu vertreiben.

"Ich verstehe das nicht, Trunks-san! War es schlecht, dass ich Vegeta Ouji-sama die Energie gab?", fragte sie.

"Nein. Mein Papa hat doch dadurch nur noch mehr Kraft bekommen und nur damit du es noch einmal weißt, egal was passiert, ich lasse ihn nicht an dich ran! Ich werde dich vor Onnextra beschützen egal was passiert! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er auch nur einen Finger an dich legt!", meinte er.

Ruky lächelte ihren Freund an und meinte: "Danke, Trunks-san. Wenn du mich beschützt, will ich auch stark sein! Damit ich dich beschützen kann!"

"W - was?", stotterte der junge Prinz unsicher, lächelte dabei aber verlegen und lief etwas rosa an.

Plötzlich gab es einen erneuten Knall. Onnextra schlug es in einen Felsen, der sogleich über dem Monster einstürzte. Ruky spürte Vegeta's wildes Feuer in ihrem Herzen aufflammen und dann rief auch schon seine raue Stimme:

"Nun gut, du Abart von Freezer. Ich werde dich zu deiner Familie schicken!"

"Vegeta!", sagte Bulma leise und presste ihre Tochter an sich.

Sie hatte ein ziemlich schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache. Sicher hatte Onnextra noch einige fiese Tricks auf Lager.

Ende Kapitel 28, Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 29: "Gnadenloser Kraftaustausch" oder "_Saikyou TAI Saikyou_"

_Nachwort Kapitel 28:_

_So, damit ist das 28. Kapitel auch zu Ende. Ziemlich kurz und flott, aber ich verspreche euch, dass es während des Kampfes noch ein längeres Kapitel geben wird. Die anderen halten sich leider immer nur im Rahmen von 5-7 oder 8 Seiten. _

_Dieses Kapitel mag ich hauptsächlich wegen Son Gohan. Natürlich habe ich weder ihn noch seinen Vater sterben lassen! Ich finde es gut, dass Son Gohan so sauer reagiert hat und sich ohne zu zögern auf Onnextra gestürzt hat. Ich muss wohl erwähnen, dass ich dieses Kapitel wieder gestreckt habe, denn in der rohen Version hat es knapp eine dreiviertel Seite beansprucht. Szenen in denen Trunks und Ruky zusammen sind, liebe ich . _

_Ich hoffe, es hat euch Spaß gemacht und ihr seid auch wieder im 29. Kapitel dabei._

_Bis dann - _


	29. Gnadenloser Kraftaustausch

**Kapitel 29:**

**Gnadenloser Kraftaustausch**

**最強タイ最強**

Onnextra war eines Morgens aufgetaucht und nahm sofort den Kampf auf, um Ruky mit sich nehmen zu können und sich endlich an den Saiyajins Vegeta, Son Gokuu und Trunks zu rächen. Zunächst stand Ruky unter seiner Kontrolle, doch durch Vegeta kam sie wieder zur Vernunft. Jedoch konnte Kuririn's Tod nicht mehr verhindert werden.

Nachdem Son Gokuu und Son Gohan vergeblich versuchten, Onnextra auszuschalten, ließ Vegeta sich auf einen Zweikampf mit Onnextra ein. Angeblich hatte der Prinz der Saiyajins eine realistische Chance gegen den Feind zu gewinnen, schließlich hatte er einen Teil von Ruky's Macht bekommen.

Bulma setzte sich nervös mit Bra neben Trunks und Ruky. Bra war schon ziemlich groß geworden und bereits ziemlich flink im Krabbeln, also musste man nun besonders gut auf die kleine Saiyajin Prinzessin achten.

Ruky wandte sich vorsichtig an Bulma und sagte leise: "Ich muss an Vegeta Ouji-sama glauben, genau wie du und die anderen auch. Ich habe Angst, aber ich weiß, dass Vegeta Ouji-sama uns niemals enttäuschen oder verlassen wird!"

Bulma glaubte einen leichten Zweifel in Ruky's Augen erkennen zu können. Sie selbst hatte bei diesem Zweikampf auch eine böse Vorahnung und musste der Sache deshalb sofort auf dem Grund gehen: "Ruky-chan, wieso sagst du so etwas? Hast du etwa wieder etwas geträumt und eine Vision gehabt?"

Das Mädchen schüttelte hastig den Kopf: "Oh nein, Bulma-san! Seit dem Auftauchen von Taar habe ich keinerlei Visionen gehabt!"

"Ich dachte schon...", erleichtert atmete Bulma durch und auch Trunks schien ruhiger zu werden.

"Mein Papa schafft das!", meinte Trunks ebenfalls um die Stimmung und die Hoffnungen der anderen zu heben, "Er besiegt Onnextra ganz sicher und beschützt dich, Ruky-chan!"

"Ich weiß, ich denke schon, dass Vegeta Ouji-sama es schaffen wird und uns alle rettet. Aber ich habe Angst um ihn, Trunks-san! Egal was ich mache, ich sage mir immer wieder, dass er es schaffen wird, aber trotzdem alledem mache ich mir Sorgen!", erklärte sie.

"Das ist ganz natürlich", meinte der Junge und versuchte Ruky erneut mit einem ehrlich gemeinten Lächeln aufzuheitern, "Ich glaube mein Papa weiß ganz gut, wann es Zeit ist für ihn aufzuhören!"

"So wie ich Vegeta kenne, wird er bis zur Erschöpfung kämpfen und bis ihm die Luft ausgeht, ist Onnextra schon lange besiegt, Kinder!", meinte Piccolo und half damit ein wenig. In Wahrheit zweifelte er allerdings daran, dass Vegeta wirklich aufgab, wenn er am Ende war, "Wir können uns auf jeden Fall auf einen harten Kampf freuen."

Im Moment standen sich die beiden Kontrahenten aber einfach nur gegenüber, ohne ein Wort zu wechseln. Sie blitzten sich beide mit grimmigen Blicken an, waren hoch konzentriert und entschlossen, den jeweils anderen zu besiegen ... zu töten.

Jeder wartete darauf, dass einer von beiden angriff. Es sah so aus, als ob beide hofften, dass sein Gegenüber den ersten Schritt tat und wohlmöglich einen Fehler beging. Vegeta grinste plötzlich: "_Chi_, du hast mich doch herausgefordert. Jetzt solltest du auch langsam mal anfangen, mein Kleiner."

"Mein guter Vegeta, hast du etwa schon wieder vergessen, wer hier der vermeidlich Stärkere ist?", fragte der Sohn von Freezer's Bruder, "Ich glaube nicht, dass dir dein loses Mundwerk sonderlich viel helfen wird. Ohne Zweifel, du bist stark mit dieser Kraft, die Ruky-sama dir gab, aber bist du wirklich so stark, dass du mich töten kannst?"

Der Saiyajin verlor seine erheiterte Miene auf Anhieb wieder und ließ seine Energie endgültig explodieren, um Onnextra anzugreifen. Der Feind reagierte schnell auf Vegeta's fliegende Attacken. Die Wucht der Schläge, die der Prinz austeilte, hallten laut beim Zusammenstoß der Fäuste. Onnextra ließ kleine rote Energiekugeln auf den Prinzen herab regnen und gleich darauf einen Schauer aus giftgrünen Strahlen. Vegeta wehrte die Kugeln mit Leichtigkeit ab und stieg weiter in den Himmel hinauf. Die Strahlen, die Onnextra erzeugt hatte, kamen nun wie kleine spitze Pfeile auf den Saiyajin zu. Er schien aber nicht davon begeistert zu sein. Vegeta grinste und konzentrierte erneut große Energien in seinem Körper. Onnextra beobachtete gespannt was als nächstes geschah. Offenbar plante der Prinz eine Gegenattacke, um die kleinen Angriffe abzuwehren und ihn gleichzeitig anzugreifen.

Vegeta hielt seine Arme vor sich ausgestreckt und ein helles Licht begann sich in der Mitte der auseinander gerichteten Handflächen zu bilden. Laut schallte die Stimme des Prinzen über das gesamte Schlachtfeld: "**Final Flash!**"

Die große gelbe Attacke drückte die kleinen Pfeile tatsächlich wieder in Onnextra's Richtung zurück. Dieser Final Flash riss sogar die minder starken Angriffe mit sich. Allerdings gelang es dieser kraftvollen Attacke nicht, den Feind zu erweichen.

Freezer's Neffe hatte das Ausmaß des Angriffes, die Vegeta entfesselt hatte, gut berechnet und beschlossen ihr besser auszuweichen. Mit einem Rauschen und Surren verfehlte der Final Flash nur ganz knapp die Festung Ex und krachte in einen weiter entfernten Felsen. Der Prinz sah trotz seines überlegenen Ausdrucks, grimmig aus und es kam nur:

"Nicht übel"

"Das gebe ich gern zurück. Ich wusste nicht, dass du wirklich schon jetzt Ernst machen willst, aber wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Das Spiel sollte am besten jetzt beendet werden und wir fangen richtig an", stimmte Onnextra zu und erhöhte ebenfalls seine Kraft.

Vegeta nickte und tat es dem Wesen gleich.

Die Luft begann zu flimmern. Es war so, als ob sie dicker werden wurde und nicht mehr rein genug zum atmen wäre. Die Zuschauer der Gruppe waren beeindruckt. Piccolo stand mit verschränkten Armen im Schatten eines Baumes. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er die Lage ernst nahm.

"Piccolo-san?", fragte Ruky vorsichtig.

"Ja. Ich finde, dass es übel aussieht!", meinte der Namekianer plötzlich ohne das jemand etwas der Gleichen überhaupt gewagt hätte zu fragen, "Onnextra ist noch lange nicht am Höhepunkt seiner Kräfte angelangt. Das hätte ich wirklich nicht für möglich gehalten! Wenn ihr mich fragt, der blufft doch nur, dass er jetzt schon Ernst machen will! Wisst ihr was, Leute? Jetzt können wir nur noch hoffen, dass Vegeta ein besserer Stratege ist, als Onnextra."

"**Das ist doch wohl nicht wahr**!", fuhr der Junge den Namekianer an, "**Wie kannst du nur an meinem Papa zweifeln? Er ist der stärkste Krieger in dieser Gruppe und wenn er verlieren sollte, sieht es nicht nur finster für uns aus!**"

"Trunks-san! Spürst du Onnextra's Energie?", fragte Ruky nervös.

Und ob Trunks die neue Stufe des Monsters spüren konnte. Es war sogar fast nichts anderes mehr zu spüren, als diese erdrückende Kraft, die sich offenbar in die Luft gelegt hatte. Plötzlich fühlte auch Trunks sich etwas verloren, aber er durfte seine Schwäche nicht zeigen. Schließlich musste er Ruky doch das Gefühl geben, dass alles in Ordnung sei.

Allerdings war Vegeta auch noch nicht ganz fertig mit dem Sammeln seiner Kräfte. Dies machte Bulma, Trunks und auch Ruky sicherer. Auf jeden Fall war Bulma davon überzeugt, dass ihr Vegeta diesen Schurken besiegen konnte.

Erneut standen beide Krieger schweigend, aber hochkonzentriert einander gegenüber. Vegeta strahlte reine Stärke mit seiner stolzen Haltung und seinem entschlossenen Ausdruck in den Augen, aus. Onnextra konnte sich sein amüsiertes Kichern, das auch Freezer so gut beherrscht hatte, nicht verkneifen, worauf Vegeta ein leises Knurren hören ließ.

"Eines muss ich dir ja lassen, Vegeta, du bist mutig. Wenn das alles ist was du kannst, habe ich mich wohl in deiner Kraft geirrt!", meinte Onnextra.

"So, glaubst du, ja? Dann hör doch auf zu reden und kämpfe endlich mit mir!", schrie der Prinz und ging auf das Monster los.

Erneut entbrannte ein heißer Nahkampf. Vegeta teilte Schläge und Tritte aus, die Onnextra allerdings alle abwehren konnte. Plötzlich spürte der Prinz einen drückenden Schmerz im Gesicht, der wie eine feste Metallwand gegen seinen Kopf drückte. Es fing an in seinem Kopf zu dröhnen. Vegeta keuchte, seine Nase schmerzte unheimlich und ließ Blut hervortreten. Warum hatte er diesen Angriff nicht kommen sehen? Hatte er gedöst? Jetzt hatte er auch noch mit einem unbeschreiblich starken Schmerz zu kämpfen, dabei war das doch nur ein einfacher, popeliger Schlag gewesen!

Jetzt war es mal wieder so weit. Vegeta verlor die Geduld und gleichzeitig seine Beherrschung. Dieser Kampf erinnerte ihn zu sehr an etwas viel demütigendes. War das etwa Onnextra's Plan?

Der Prinz sammelte erneut seine Kräfte zusammen und schoss ein Dodon auf das Monster ab, welches dicht gefolgt von einer Urknall-Attacke abgeschossen wurde und von Onnextra mit etwas mehr Mühe abgewehrt wurde. Freezer's Neffe lachte. Ihm gefiel dieser Anblick des total wütenden und außer sich geratenen Saiyajin Prinzen. Wieder musste Onnexra schnell reagieren um Vegeta's Schlägen auszuweichen. Es war ein neuer Nahkampf, bei dem der Feind die Oberhand besaß.

"Was ist Vegeta? Bin ich etwa zu stark für dich?" Findest du erneut deinen Meister bei einem vom Planeten Freezer?", neckte das echsenähnliche Wesen.

Vegeta antwortete nur mit einem Knurren und erreichte Onnextra endlich wieder. Die Faust des Saiyajins landete direkt auf dem linken Auge des Monsters und bereitete einen großen Schmerz. Der Prinz zögerte nicht mehr länger und prügelte regelrecht, ohne über die Schläge auch nur ein bisschen nachzudenken, auf Onnextra ein. Vegeta packte das Monster an den Ohren und rammte diesem sein Knie in den Magen, ließ das Wesen wieder los und schoss erneut eine Urknall Attacke auf den Feind, damit schleuderte er ihn auf den Boden.

In der Nähe der Zuschauer gab es einen lauten Knall- ein ohrenbetäubendes Krachen, das der Gruppe Z durch Mark und Knochen ging. Vegeta befand sich noch immer in der Luft und ließ mit wütenden Schreien neue Lichter auf das Monster fliegen und hüllte die Gegend mit Staub und Qualm ein.

Vegeta wartete ab, sein Atem ging schnell. Er hoffte wenigstens ein wenig Erfolg erzielt zu haben. Sein Zorn hatte ihn dazu gebracht seine Grenzen zu überwinden, jedoch etwas stimmte hier nicht! Er konnte Onnextra noch immer deutlich spüren. Noch einmal ließ Vegeta eine Attacke auf das Monster heruntersausen. Zornig zischte der Prinz auf seinen Feind hernieder und näherte sich dem Einschlagloch, jedoch...

Mit einem Ruck änderte sich die Richtung des Prinzen, obwohl er es eigentlich nicht geplant hatte. Schnell wurde ihm bewusst was geschehen war. Onnextra hatte sich schon aufgerappelt, als der Prinz auf ihn zu flog, dennoch anstatt sich erneut angreifen zu lassen, sprang das Monster aus dem Weg und gab Vegeta einen harten Schlag gegen die Schulter. Ein reißendes Gefühl breitete sich in Vegeta's Körper aus und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er unfreiwillig flog. Der Schmerz des Saiyajins klang auch nicht ab, als er mit dem Kopf einen Baum umriss und gegen die Festung knallte. Für ein paar Sekunden war es Vegeta nicht möglich zu atmen. Als er seine Augen aufschlug und seine Sicht wieder erlangte, erblickte er Onnextra nahe zu unverletzt in der Ferne stehen.

Keuchend stand Vegeta wieder vom Boden auf und hielt sich die stark blutende Wunde an seiner Schulter zu. Er atmete schwer, aber geschlagen war er noch lange nicht. Nur außer sich vor Wut!

"_Chi_, dieses Monster! Er will mich provozieren, damit ich unvorsichtig werde! _Hrgh..._ Scheiße aber auch! Meinen Arm kann ich wohl vergessen...", ging es dem Saiyajin Prinzen durch den Kopf und er spürte wie sein Blut zwischen seinen Fingern herunterlief.

"Vegeta Ouji-sama!", rief Ruky und musste von Piccolo am Schwanz festgehalten werden, "Bitte kommt zurück!"

"Lass das, Ruky-chan!", bat Piccolo.

"Aber Vegeta Ouji-sama braucht dringend unsere Hilfe. Seine Schulter ... er ist schwer verletzt!", fuhr das kleine Mädchen den Namekianer mit traurigen Augen an. Piccolo konnte sehen, dass die Kleinen eigentlich den Tränen nahe war, aber das viele Blut schien sie zu betäuben.

Auch Vegeta sah sich zu der Kleinen um. Wie er erwartet hatte, sah sie ihn flehend an. Wie süß sie dabei aussehen konnte! Immerhin konnte er ihr noch ein bisschen Mut machen. Onnextra war zwar eine harte Nuss, aber er konnte sie, wenn er sich anstrengte trotzdem knacken. Schnell ließ er seine Wunde los und stand wieder wie eine Eins vor seinem Gegner. Der stolze Prinz wandte sich nun an Ruky:

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Tamanegi-chan! Der kriegt weder dich noch mich, also verhalte dich ruhig bei Piccolo und Trunks bis ich wieder zu euch zurückkehre!"

Ruky wollte eigentlich protestieren, doch bei dem Anblick des lächelnden Vegeta wurde sie ganz still. Hatte der sonst so gefühlskalte Prinz der Saiyajins sie jemals so angesehen? Sie nickte leicht, aber irgendwie wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass dieser Kampf sehr einseitig aussah.

Onnextra lachte auf: "Oh Vegeta, wie dumm du bist. Natürlich seid ihr Saiyajins starke Krieger, keine Frage, sonst hätte mein Onkel Freezer euch niemals versklavt. Aber du dürftest doch erkannt haben, dass du als Ultra Saiyajin keine Chance gegen mich hast. Der legendäre Super Saiyajin, der könnte mir schaden!"

"Mich interessiert dein Geschwätz nicht! Ich dachte, ich sei jetzt auch eine Art Bedrohung für dich, weil die Kleine mir die Macht gegeben hat, Majin Vegeta zu sein...", sagte der Prinz grimmig.

"Anscheinend habe ich mich geirrt. Wahrscheinlich hat Ruky-sama dir nur ein Minimum an Kraft gegeben. Gerade nur so viel, wie du unbedingt brachtest. Um mit der Kleinen aber mithalten zu können, braucht es mehr, Vegeta! Viel mehr!", erklärte Onnextra.

Vegeta spuckte angewidert auf den Boden: "Du bist abartig!"

"Schön, da sind wir uns wenigstens in einer Hinsicht einig!", meinte das Monster grinsend und ließ seine Energie erneut steigen, "Kämpfen wir?"

Vegeta ging sofort auf Onnextra los. Er ignorierte einfach die schmerzende Schulter und das Pochen seiner blau angelaufenen Nase. Im Gegensatz zu Onnextra sah der Saiyajin schon recht schlimm zugerichtet aus. Schnell sauste Vegeta's Faust wieder in Onnextra's Gesicht, doch bevor das Monster getroffen wurde, hielt er die Hand des Prinzen auf.

"Na, na, na, Vegeta! Man soll doch keine anderen Leute schlagen. So was gehört sich einfach nicht!", sagte das Monster grinsend und drückte zu. Vegeta versuchte frei zu kommen, aber schon wieder durchfuhren ihn starke Schmerzen, denen er nicht mehr wirklich gewachsen war. Schreien wollte Vegeta ebenfalls nicht, also versuchte der Prinz es mit einer panischen Bewegung.

"Vegeta, sieh es ein. Du bist einfach zu schwach!", meinte Onnextra mit einem triumphierenden Blick. Vegeta sah für ein oder zwei Sekunden richtig geschockt aus. Tatsächlich benutzte Onnextra dieselbe Redeweise gegen ihn, wie es schon Freezer getan hatte. Irgendwie wurde der Prinz das dumpfe Gefühl nicht los, dass Onnextra genau wusste wie er ihn treffen konnte.

Onnextra sah Vegeta vernichtend an und packte ihn am Haarschopf. Vegeta keuchte und schrie auf, als er die harten Fäuste des Monsters ins Rückrat bekam. Warum hatte er sich eben nicht einfach gegen diesen schwächlichen Griff gewehrt? Hatte er eben etwa Angst gehabt?

Erschrockenes, ängstliches Aufschreien war zu hören. Immer und immer wieder bei jedem Schlag den Onnextra austeilte.

Bulma war aufgesprungen und Piccolo fast an den Kragen gegangen. Sie war außer sich vor Zorn, sodass Son Gokuu und Trunks versuchen mussten sie wieder ruhig zu bekommen, was allerdings nicht sehr leicht war.

"**Was soll das heißen '_ich soll mich beruhigen_'? Da kämpft mein Mann und der Rest steht nur da wie dumme Ölgötzen! Ihr versucht ja nicht einmal ihm zu helfen!**", brüllte Bulma und brachte Bra damit zu weinen.

"Bulma, sei vernünftig, wenn wir uns jetzt einmischen, dann macht Onnextra kurzen Prozess mit ihm! Wir können jetzt nur noch hoffen, dass Vegeta ein Ass im Ärmel hat!", versuchte es Son Gokuu, "Außer Vegeta hat niemand eine reale Chance gegen Onnextra zu bestehen!"

"**Aber verdammt noch mal, wir müssen es versuchen!**", schrie Ruky und wollte ebenfalls versuchen an den anderen Kriegern der Gruppe vorbeizukommen, doch Vegeta's keuchende Stimme drang an ihr Ohr:

"Wage es nicht dich hier einzumischen! Tamanegi, du wirst mir nicht zu Hilfe kommen und auch kein anderer! Diesen Freezer-Verschnitt mach ich alle!"

"Was? Sei doch vernünftig!", flehte Bulma.

"Bulma-san!", sagte Ruky und bekam damit ihre Aufmerksamkeit, "Wir müssen an ein Wunder glauben!"

Vegeta nutzte die Gelegenheit und stieß seinen Ellenbogen in Onnextra's Magen. Nun war es endlich der Feind der kräftige Schmerzen verspürte, aber er schaffte es noch, Vegeta einen Tritt zu verpassen, sodass beide erst einmal mir ihren Schäden zutun hatten. Onnextra war allerdings der erste, der sich wieder fasste und auf den Beinen stand. Der Saiyajin keuchte schwer als er wieder aufstand. Er war schon ziemlich schlimm zugerichtet, eines seiner Augen war verletzt und er konnte es kaum öffnen. Ob er es nun wahr haben wollte oder nicht, dieser Kampf sah genauso aus wie der auf Namek.

"_Verdammt was mache ich hier eigentlich? Ich bin doch der Prinz der Saiyajins! Bulma, Bra und Trunks brauchen mich noch. Ich muss meine Familie verteidigen und die kleine Tamanegi-chan ebenso! Ich kann mich nicht von so einem, wie dem besiegen lassen!_", fluchte Vegeta innerlich. Er spürte wie der Zorn wieder in ihm aufbrodelte und er wieder genug Betäubung für seine Schmerzen in sich hatte. So leicht würde er es dem Monster nicht machen, dieses Mal nicht! Er hatte nicht nur einen Ruf zu verteidigen, sondern auch seine Familie. Bulma und Bra waren selbstverständlich komplett hilflos und Trunks war auch noch nicht stark genug, um allein gegen Onnextra bestehen zu können.

Ohne darauf zu achten was die anderen der Gruppe Z ihm zu riefen, stürzte Vegeta sich erneut auf Onnextra und versuchte ihm unkontrollierte Schläge zu geben, aber immer wieder gingen diese ins Leere.

"Vegeta du solltest auch einmal treffen, wenn du angreifst! Ich weiß ja nicht was dein Vater dir beigebracht hat, aber so funktioniert das Kämpfen nicht! Und Vegeta-chan, ich werde dich töten!", meinte Onnextra mit hochmütiger Miene und feuerte zum Spaß kleine nichts sagende Energiekugeln auf den Prinzen ab, der diese lässig von seinen Händen abprallen ließ.

"Na also, es geht doch, kleines Prinzlein! Warum nicht gleich so?", fragte das Monster grinsend und sah dabei zu, wie Vegeta immer wütender wurde und Onnextra's Gedanken waren genau darauf ausgerichtet: "Der gnadenlose Prinz hatte schon immer Probleme damit sein Temperament zu zügeln. Nun greift er mich eben wahllos an und stirbt. Dann gehört die kleine Ruky-sama mir und ich werde das ganze Universum kontrollieren."

Das Monster konnte seine Gedanken gerade so noch ordnen, als schon wieder eine ganze Salve von Strahlen aus Energie angeflogen kam. Onnextra wehrte wenige davon ab, einige trafen ihn gar nicht, aber in manchen steckte ziemlich viel Kraft. Plötzlich kam auch noch ein neues Final Flash auf Onnextra zu, dem er aus weiser Voraussicht auswich. Onnextra grinste bei Vegeta's vor Wut überschäumenden Gesichts.

"**KREPIER ONNEXTRA!**", schrie Vegeta und erzeugte noch einmal ein Final Flash das allerdings wieder abgehalten wurde. Onnextra wehrte diese kraftvolle Attacke mit einem gigantischen Energiestrahl ab. Nach einigen Sekunden gab es eine gewaltige Explosion der beiden Attacken. Der verletzte und vor allem entkräftete Vegeta wurde erneut in die Richtung der Festung Ex gedrückt, doch er kollidierte dieses Mal nicht. Er spürte nur einen erneuten kräftigen Ruck bekam und hart auf den Boden fiel. In seiner Bauchgegend wurde es merkwürdig heiß, sodass er erst einmal flach auf dem Boden liegen blieb, um herauszufinden, ob noch alles an ihm dran war.

"**VEGETA!**", schrie Bulma außer sich vor Schreck.

Sie sank mit einem Nervenzusammenbruch in Piccolo's Arme. Trunks war ebenfalls wütend aufgestanden, allerdings musste er Ruky bei sich am Handgelenk festhalten. Es war zu gefährlich im Moment dorthin zu laufen, obwohl er es gerne getan hätte. Trunks würde sich am Liebsten in einen Dai ni Dankai verwandeln, um seinem Vater zu Hilfe zu eilen.

"**Trunks-san, lass mich los! Bitte! Lass mich JETZT los!**", schrie Ruky und schlug wild um sich.

"Nein! Das ist zu gefährlich! Willst du sterben?", fragte der Junge.

"**DAS IST MIR EGAL! HÖRST DU? ES IST MIR VÖLLIG EGAL, OB ICH STERBE. ICH WILL ZU VEGETA OUJI-SAMA! BITTE! VEGETA OUJI-SAMA!**", flehte das Mädchen und versuchte sich aus Trunks' harten Griff zu befreien. Es klappte nicht. Trunks hielt sie gut fest und wollte auch nicht riskieren, dass sie sich so einfach in den Tod stürzte. Ruky betrachtete den Prinzen, der noch immer auf dem Boden lag. Vegeta rührte sich nicht mehr. Er lag regungslos auf dem Boden und langsam färbte sich das grüne Gras rot.

War Vegeta etwa tot? Oder zum Glück nur schwer verletzt? Konnte ihm noch geholfen werden?

Ende Kapitel 29, Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 30: "Eine übertragene Vision" oder "_Ruky-chan ga Bejiita-sei ni arawareta_"

_Nachwort Kapitel 29:_

_Na ihr? Wie mochtet ihr den Kampf? Zugegeben, es hätte mir auch besser gefallen, wenn Vegeta dem blöden Vieh ordentlich eine verpasst hätte, aber Onnextra ist einfach zu stark. Jetzt kann unser starker Prinz nicht mehr kämpfen . _

_Ich hab irgendwie ein total schlechtes Gewissen bekommen. Wie Bulma, Trunks und Ruky sich wohl jetzt fühlen müssen. Es ist sicher hart einfach nur zusehen zu können! _

_Ich bewundere Vegeta immer wieder wegen seinen Mut! Das er Ruky immer noch gut zureden konnte, obwohl er ganz genau weiß, dass er keine Chance hat..._

_Nee Leute, ich kann jetzt nichts mehr sagen, ich bin selbst ganz schön niedergeschlagen. Schließlich tut es mir auch immer wieder weh, Vegeta so leiden zu lassen. Warum ich es trotzdem mache? Weil ich eine böse, böse Sadistin bin! _

_Bis dann Leute, hoffen wir, dass Vegeta überlebt! ... Okay, ich weiß ja schon was passiert! . _

_Ich hoffe ihr seid auch wieder dabei, wenn wir in die letzten 10 Kapitel der Onnextra Saga starten und dann frisch und munter in die neuen Kapitel mit Jeanne d'Ark gelangen :)_


	30. Eine übertragene Vision

**Kapitel 30:**

**Eine übertragene Vision**

**ルキちゃんがベジィタ星に現れた**

Nachdem Onnextra die Gruppe Z aufgesucht hatte, um Ruky mit sich zu nehmen, forderte er Vegeta zum Zweikampf heraus. Was am Anfang noch recht gut für Vegeta aussah, entwickelte sich im weiteren Verlauf des Kampfes als größte Schwierigkeit für den stolzen Saiyajin Prinzen. Onnextra provozierte ihn indem er ihn quälte, wie es schon Freezer vor einigen Jahren getan hatte.

Nun lag Vegeta schwer verletzt am Boden. Während des letzten Schlagabtausches hatte der Prinz nicht richtig aufgepasst und nun fragte sich die Gruppe Z, wie es wohl weiter gehen würde.

Onnextra ließ ein gehässiges Lachen hören, als er mitbekam wie Ruky bei den anderen tobte.

"Vegetalein, du solltest schnell aufstehen um deine Freunde nicht länger im Dunkeln tappen zu lassen. Oder muss ich dir beim Aufstehen helfen?", fragte er feindselig.

Vegeta knurrte: "Das du mir bloß die Finger von mir lässt!"

Das Monster grinste, auch jetzt verhöhnte Vegeta alles und jeden was ihm nicht passte. Jedoch war der Saiyajin übel verletzt. Seine Schmerzen waren so stark, dass er sie schon gar nicht mehr spürte. Vegeta wusste nur, dass er gerade ziemlich viel Blut verlor. Das wahre Ausmaß seiner Wunde begriffen auch die anderen erst als der Prinz sich langsam auf die Beine quälte, um sich dem Feind erneut zu stellen.

"**Nein! DAS IST NICHT WAHR!**", schrie Ruky die es beinahe geschafft hätte sich loszureißen.

"Ru ... Ruky-chan, sieh da nicht hin!", bat Trunks, der selbst glaubte, dass sein Körper langsam taub wurde, wie der seines Vaters. Das Mädchen konnte allerdings nicht wegsehen. All ihre Sinne waren im Moment auf Vegeta fixiert. So etwas hatte sie noch nicht gesehen. Er stand noch immer aufrecht und bereit vor seinem Feind, obwohl diese Wunde durch seinen gesamten Körper geschossen war. Ruky verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Warum wollte der Prinz noch immer kämpfen?

Onnextra ließ ein knurrendes Lachen von seinen Lippen gleiten und betrachtete den Prinzen der Saiyajins mit eiskalter Miene. Der zitternde, aber dennoch starke Körper des Saiyajins, wollte es wohl nicht anders. Das Monster ging mit langsamen Schritten auf Vegeta zu, der schwer atmend versuchte einen Ki Strahl zu erzeugen. Jedoch wenige Sekunden später fühlte er einen eisernen Griff um seinen Hals.

"Was ist Vegeta-chan? Brauchst du ein Pflaster?", spottete Onnextra und zwang den Prinzen in die Knie zu gehen.

Vegeta sah seinen Feind noch immer mit entschlossener und geradezu unverwüstlicher Miene an. Nur seine Stimme klang wie ein einziges Keuchen: "Ich könnte eher eine Zensu gebrauchen, aber du hast bestimmt zu viel Angst vor dem Resultat. Das kannst du dir natürlich nicht erlauben..., Echse!"

Onnextra kicherte gehässig und antwortete sofort: "Ich glaube viel mehr, dass du so schnell wie möglich deine letzte Reise antreten möchtest. Habe ich nicht Recht?"

Vegeta spuckte dem Monster ins Gesicht. Ihm war Onnextra's Hohn einfach zu wider und das eigene Blut in seinem Mund war auch nicht gerade angenehm. Das Onnextra nicht gerade begeistert war, sah man ihm an. Er ballte seine rechte Faust und war im Begriff zu zuschlagen als Ruky plötzlich nach vorn lief.

Sie hatte es geschafft sich von Trunks loszureißen und lief ohne zu zögern zu Onnextra um Vegeta aus seinen Händen zu befreien. Sie war ebenfalls mit den Nerven am Ende. Ihr Gesicht war voller Tränen und ihr Körper zitterte vor Angst und Aufregung. Für Onnextra und Vegeta strahlte sie im Moment reine Hilflosigkeit aus. Ruky konnte das einfach nicht mehr mit ansehen. Es dürfte keiner mehr wegen ihrer Hilflosigkeit sterben. Nie wieder wollte sie jemanden sterben sehen und Prinz Vegeta schon gar nicht!

"Was willst du, kleiner Schlüssel?", fragte Onnextra kalt und blitzte das Mädchen mit gierigen Augen an.

"Tama- ... negi-chan, ... misch dich nicht ein", hauchte Vegeta kaum hörbar.

Ruky bewegte sich aber keinen Zentimeter vom Fleck. Sie war wütend, aber trotzdem konnte sie nicht angreifen. Sie wusste, dass sie sowieso keine Chance gegen Onnextra hatte und Vegeta durch einen Angriff sofort den Tod finden würde. Ruky hatte deshalb einen Entschluss gefasst, damit konnte sie Vegeta vor einem solch grausamen Schicksal bewahren. Es war der einzige Weg! Sie wusste zwar, dass sie Trunks, Piccolo, Minako und die anderen nie wieder sehen würde, aber wenn sie dadurch die Erde und ihre Freunde vor dem Untergang bewahren konnte, dann war es in Ordnung. Sie hatte ohnehin keine wirkliche Familie, also musste sie die Gruppe Z beschützen.

Langsam begannen sie Worte aus ihrem Mund zu sprudeln:

"Lass Vegeta Ouji-sama frei! Hör auf Vegeta Ouji-sama so zu quälen!"

"Wie bitte? Hast du mir gerade einen Befehl erteilt?", wollte Onnextra wissen.

"Ja, ganz genau!", antwortete sie kräftiger.

"Ruky-chan bist du verrückt geworden?", fragte Trunks, der nun von Son Gokuu festgehalten wurde, damit er nicht auch noch auf das Schlachtfeld lief, um sich in Gefahr zu bringen.

Vegeta versuchte Ruky ins Blickfeld zu bekommen, aber es klappte nicht, dennoch sprach er zu ihr: "Tamanegi-chan ... misch dich hier nicht in meinen Kampf ein!"

"**NEIN ICH WILL MICH NICHT ZURÜCKZIEHEN! ICH WILL DAS ER EUCH UND DIE GRUPPE Z IN FRIEDEN LÄSST!**", schrie Ruky und wandte sich direkt an Onnextra, "Ich bin doch was du willst? Dann nimm mich und lass die anderen in Ruhe!"

"Ruky-chan, weißt du was du da redest?", fragte Piccolo und dachte sich: "_Ob Mirai Trunks, das gemeint hat? Das wir die Zukunft vielleicht trotz allem nicht verändern können?_"

Onnextra grinste: "Du willst dich also freiwillig ausliefern?"

"Wenn du Vegeta Ouji-sama in Ruhe lässt und mir versprichst, dass wir die Erde in Frieden lassen dann ... dann gehe ich mit dir. Dann gehöre ich dir!"

"Tu's nicht!", flehte Trunks und versuchte erneut sich von Son Gokuu zu befreien.

"Hier geblieben, Trunks, das nützt doch nichts! Willst du deine Mutter noch trauriger machen als sie ohnehin schon ist?", mahnte Son Gokuu und warf der verstörten Bulma einen mitleidigen Blick zu.   
Die Frau achtete nicht mehr auf die kleine Bra, die inzwischen ihren Weg zu Chichi gefunden hatte. Bulma sah leer aus. Sie schien genau zu wissen, dass Vegeta am Ende seiner Kräfte war und es wohl kaum noch Hoffnung für ihn gab. Es sei denn, Onnextra ging nun auf Ruky's Vorschlag ein aber...

Würde die Gruppe Z zulassen, dass Ruky sich einfach so selbst an Onnextra auslieferte? Das Universum stand nun am Rande eines tiefen Abgrundes...

Nach kurzem Zögern hörte man Ruky's Stimme noch kräftiger denn je: "Ja! Ich werde mit dir gehen! Ich tu es, wenn du Vegeta Ouji-sama gehen lässt und wir die Erde nie wieder betreten."

"Tama...", keuchte Vegeta. Mit einem Mal spürte er plötzlich einen höllischen Schmerz, worauf Ruky's schockiertes Aufschreien zu hören war. Onnextra rammte seinen Arm durch Vegeta's ohnehin schon lebensgefährliche Verletzung und zog seinen Arm kurz darauf wieder heraus.  
Onnextra lachte dabei laut auf, als sei dies das amüsanteste Spiel, das er jemals in seinem Leben gespielt hatte.

Ruky kniff ihre Augen zusammen und versuchte die schmerzerfüllten Schreie des Prinzen aus ihren Ohren zu verbannen. Es funktionierte nicht! Jedes Mal, wenn Onnextra seinen Arm durch Vegeta's Körper stieß, waren ein gequälter Schrei und das Geräusch spritzenden Blutes zu hören.

"**SCHLUSS! HÖR AUF! HÖR AUF!**", flehte das Mädchen, "**LASS VEGETA OUJI-SAMA GEHEN! HÖR AUF IHN SO ZU QUÄLEN!**"

Onnextra sah die Kleine überrascht an: "Wolltest du nicht, dass ich in 'Ruhe' lasse? 'Ewigen Frieden' wird er schon bald finden. Aber wenn du willst, dass ich ihn loslasse..."

Ruky sah zu Onnextra auf. Vegeta sah erschöpft aus. Er zitterte am ganzen Leibe und hatte auch nicht mehr die Kraft die Augen offen zu halten.

"Nun gut, hier hast du deinen Prinzen wieder", spottete Onnextra und gab Vegeta noch einen letzten Schlag ins Rückrat, sodass der Saiyajin direkt in Ruky's Armen landete. Jedoch riss Vegeta's Körpergewicht das Mädchen um und sie hatte ihre Mühe damit ihn zu stützen, "Findest du nicht auch, dass er so wesentlich niedlicher aussieht?"

"**DU MONSTER!**", schrie Ruky und sah gleich darauf auf Vegeta hinab.  
Noch nie hatte sie ihn in einem solch erbärmlichen Zustand gesehen. Er zitterte noch immer wie Espenlaub, aber nun zwang er sich die Augen zu öffnen. Beinahe erschrak Ruky als sie die schwarzen, leuchtenden Augen ansah.

"Vegeta Ouji-sama...", sagte sie leise.

"Du dummes kleines Kind, ... was hast du jetzt schon wieder für Dummheiten im Kopf?", hörte sie seine Stimme schwach.

"**Veizeiht mir bitte!** Ich hätte niemals zur Festung kommen dürfen! Wenn Ihr doch mehr trainieren hättet können und ... **Es tut mir so leid! **... Ich werde Euch in die Festung bringen ... Dort könnt Ihr...", sagte Ruky und spürte im nächsten Moment Vegeta's kalte Hand auf ihrer Wange, "Vegeta Ouji-sama was...?"

"Meine Kleine ... tut mir leid, aber was glaubst du hat das noch für einen Sinn? Ich bin besiegt!", erklärte der Prinz.

"**NEIN! NEIN, NIEMALS! SO ETWAS DÜRFT IHR NICHT SAGEN!**", schrie sie und merkte wie die Tränen über ihre Wangen rollten.

Vegeta lächelte sie gequält an und wischte ihr ein paar Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Ruky störte Vegeta's Körpergewicht nun nicht mehr und das Blut, das ihr nun überall an den Sachen und in ihrem Gesicht klebte. Sie schluchzte heftig. Natürlich verstand Ruky was der Prinz ihr sagen wollte. Eigentlich wusste sie es schon seid Onnextra begonnen hatte mit Vegeta zu kämpfen. Eine Erklärung wäre eigentlich gar nicht nötig gewesen.

"Ich werde sterben ...", sagte Vegeta ohne Umschweife, es hörte sich sogar fast kräftig an.

"**NEIN! NEIN VEGETA OUJI-SAMA! ICH BITTE EUCH, IHR MÜSST AN EURE FAMILIE DENKEN! BITTE!**", flehte Ruky und drückte den Prinzen fester an sich, "Bitte, bitte Ihr dürft nicht ... Ich brauche Euch..."

Onnextra betrachtete seine blutverschmierte Hand genau und grinste dabei. Vegeta beim sterben zu zusehen, erfüllte ihn mit einer merkwürdigen Art der Zufriedenheit. Bald könnte er Ruky mit sich nehmen, denn dann hatte niemand außer vielleicht die Kleine Ruky selbst eine Chance gegen ihn zu bestehen.  
Langsam führte Onnextra seine Hand an die Lippen und leckte genüsslich das Blut von seinen Fingern herunter. Die Krieger der Gruppe Z waren vom Ekel gepackt und fühlten gleichzeitig mit Vegeta und der kleinen Ruky mit.  
Trunks saß fassungslos auf dem Boden. Am liebsten hätte er angefangen zu weinen, doch er versuchte sich zu beherrschen. Was er aber jetzt gerne getan hätte, wäre wenigstens zu seinen Vater zu laufen. Ein anderes Gefühl aber sagte ihm, dass er sich besser von den beiden fern halten sollte. Seine innere Stimme riet ihm, er solle dort bei Son Gokuu, Piccolo und seiner Mutter sitzen bleiben. Ruky brauchte diese letzten Minuten, um einmal vernünftig mit seinem Vater sprechen zu können.

In Vegeta machte sich ein bestürztes Gefühl breit. Er konnte nicht ganz glauben was er hörte. Ruky flehte ihn tatsächlich an nicht zu sterben. Sie sagte sie brauchte ihn. Aber wieso nur?   
Plötzlich trat ein ziemlich merkwürdiges Gefühl in ihm auf. Es kam ihm vor wie ein schlechtes Gewissen, das er früher schon oft gehabt hatte. Vor allem Bulma und seinem Sohn gegenüber. Aber das er das für Ruky auch empfand, dass ihm das Herz fast zerbrach, obwohl er diesem Kind doch keinerlei Gefühle...

"Das du mir so was sagst, habe ich nicht für möglich gehalten", hauchte er und fing sich fragende Blicke der kleinen Ruky ein. Vegeta lächelte matt und redete weiter, "Ich dachte, dass ich dich nur mies behandeln muss, damit du endlich anfängst zu denken was alle anderen auch tun. Das du aufhörst wie Trunks und Bulma zu sprechen. Ich wollte, dass deine Augen voller Hass sind, wenn du an mich denkst ... Aber du süßes kleines Ding kamst mir immer näher und ... und am Ende ... je- ... je strenger und gemeiner ich war desto..."

"Vegeta Ouji-sama seid bitte still! Ich werde Euch meine Lebenskraft geben. Ich bin nicht wichtig ... denkt doch bitte wenigsten an Eure Familie und was ist mit Onnextra...", sagte Ruky, doch der Prinz unterbrach sie wieder: "Hör mir gut zu! Mein Körper ist zerstört. Deine Lebenskraft nützt mir nichts. Sie würde mir höchstens fünf Minuten meines Lebens wieder geben, mehr aber auch nicht. Fünf Minuten würden nicht ausreichen um Onnextra zu besiegen. Tamanegi-chan! Hör zu, es ... es tut mir leid! Ich habe so ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich ... dem kleinen Mädchen, das sich so um einen Platz in meinem Herzen bemüht hat, keine Chance gegeben habe."

"Vegeta Ouji-sama, gibt es denn gar keine Möglichkeit?", fragte Ruky am Boden zerstört.

Vegeta sah sie ernst an. Mittlerweile war es ihm beinahe unmöglich noch klare Bilder zu erkennen.

"Es gibt noch etwas, das du tun kannst, Tamanegi-chan! Nein, falsch ... du musst es tun! Es gibt kein '_du kannst_' oder '_versuch es_'. Du musst es tun!", erklärte er.

"Ich? Was kann ich denn schon tun? ... Was ... was muss ich denn tun?", wollte sie wissen und versuchte das Blut aus Vegeta's Gesicht zu entfernen. Ruky bekam einen Anflug von Panik als sie die Kälte des Prinzen spürte. Er hatte wohl kaum noch Zeit große Reden zu führen.

"Vegeta Ouji-sama ... ist Euch kalt?", fragte sie.

"Hm. Aber das macht nichts. Tamanegi-chan, hör mir jetzt gut zu! Weder Kakarotto, Trunks noch jemand anderes ist noch in der Lage Onnextra zu besiegen. Er ist einfach ... zu mächtig. Selbst fü- ... für mich. Deshalb wirst du ihn töten müssen!", erklärte Vegeta und seine Stimme wurde dabei immer leiser. Ruky wollte schon protestieren, aber der Prinz fiel ihr erneut ins Wort, "Es ist Onnextra weshalb wir Saiyajins nur noch so wenige sind. Es war seine Familie ... Freezer ... du musst ihn töten!"

"_Ich_ kann das aber nicht alleine tun!", meinte Ruky, "Ich bin noch nicht einmal ein Super Saiyajin! Wie soll ich da gegen Onnextra bestehen?"

"Er fürchtet sich. Du musst ... nur deinen ... Zorn finden. Also pass auf ... i-ich muss dir etwas zeigen. Nimm meine Hand! I-ich zeige dir unseren schönen Planeten! Ich ... werde dir zeigen wa- ... wie Freezer war!", antwortete Vegeta schwach und hob mit großer Anstrengung seine für ihn im Moment schwere Hand. Ruky zögerte ein paar Sekunden und betrachtete Vegeta's zitternde Hand. aber nahm sie dann in ihre eigene.

"Ich ... habe keine Ahnung ob es funktioniert. Aber ... du musst sehen was unser Volk durchmachte, Tamanegi-chan!", keuchte Vegeta und beobachtete wie Ruky's Blick starr wurde.

Offensichtlich klappte es...

Es funktionierte mit Ruky's Gabe die unmittelbare Zukunft in ihren Träumen zu sehen, eine übertragene Erinnerung.

Vegeta's Erinnerungen keimten in Ruky's Kopf auf, als ob sie eine gewöhnliche Vision sah. Sie schluckte heftig als sie durch den dicken Nebel trat und sich offenbar auf einen ganz anderen Planeten wieder fand...

War sie etwa wirklich auf Bejiita-sei?

_Um Ruky herum herrschte eine stille Aufregung. Es war eine drückende Stille und doch wusste sie, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber sie hatte das Gefühl diese Unruhe und Aufregung schon einmal gespürt zu haben, wie die finstere Ruhe vor dem Sturm._

_Ruky saß mit einem anderen Saiyajin in einem Raum, aber wahrscheinlich konnte sie nicht von ihm gesehen werden. Sie saß direkt neben einer Frau mit kurzem, schwarzem Haar. Als die Tür sich mit einem mechanischen Geräusch öffnete, stand die junge Frau auf - zumindest glaubte Ruky, dass diese Frau jung war - und zur Tür kam ein kräftig gebauter Saiyajin herein. Der junge Mann hatte ebenso schwarzes Haar wie die Frau und es war so lang und zerzaust wie das von Ruky. Sie fand, dass er ihr sehr ähnlich sah, oder sie ihm? Auf jeden Fall war sie beeindruckt, es schien so als ob dieser Fremde eine unglaubliche Anziehung auf das Kind ausübte. _

_"Seri-chan! Was machst du noch hier?", fragte der Saiyajin._

_"Wie kannst du so etwas nur fragen? Ich bin hier um deinen Vater zu unterstützen!", antwortete die junge Frau._

_"Seripa, lass das und komm mit mir! Freezer sagte, dass er binnen einer Woche einen neuen Planeten auf seiner Liste sehen will auf der er alle seine okkupierten Gebiete versehen hat. Hier oben herrscht das reinste Chaos! Vegeta Ou ist ebenfalls bei dem Aufstand dabei. Wenn Freezer heraus findet, dass ...", sagte der andere Saiyajin, doch Seripa brachte den jungen Mann zum schweigen indem sie ihm ihren Zeigefinger auf die Lippen legte._

_(Ou ist das japanische Wort für "König".)_

_"Radditz-kun! Ich bin ein Saiyajin so wie du. Eine Frau, das ist wohl wahr, aber ich möchte auch etwas für unser Volk und unseren Planeten tun!", meinte sie._

_Radditz sah die Frau verloren an: "Seripa! Glaubst du, dass du deinem Volk hilfst, wenn du einer Rebellion beiwohnst?"_

_"Ich weiß, dass alle deine Geschwister auf verschiedene Planeten geschickt wurden, einschließlich deiner Schwester. Du willst denselben Weg wählen wie Nappa und Piiori. Ihr müsst so tun als ob ihr noch auf Freezer's Seite seid. Ich ziehe eben mit Vegeta Ou und deinem Vater in den Kampf, damit wir es endlich schaffen. Dann brauchen wir nicht mehr andauernd nur Planeten um Planeten erobern!", sagte Seripa und wandte sich dem Ausgang zu, "Leb wohl, Radditz-kun!"_

_(Piiori setzt sich aus "Piiman" für Paprika und "Midori" für grün zusammen, bedeutet also grüne Paprika)_

_Damit verließ Seripa den Raum und ließ Radditz allein. Ruky wusste nicht so recht, was sie tun sollte. Es hatte wohl keinen Sinn diesen Radditz zu trösten, obwohl er wirklich so aussah als ob er Trotz gut gebrauchen könne. Er sah ziemlich traurig und verlassen aus. Fast schon wie sie sich noch vor einem Jahr gefühlt hatte._

_Dennoch beschloss sie nun hinter Seripa her zu gehen._

_Die Saiyajin Frau führte Ruky durch endlose Korridore, die ziemlich düster wirkten. Irgendwie kam es ihr so vor, als wäre sie schon einmal hier gewesen. Auf jeden Fall wirkten diese großen verwirrenden Gänge nicht beängstigend auf sie.  
Nach einer kleinen Weile kam Seripa plötzlich zum Stehen. Dadurch musste Ruky abrupt abbremsen, um nicht mit ihr zusammen zu stoßen ... wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Seripa sah ziemlich ernst aus und klopfte drei Mal an die Tür._

_'Das wird Seripa sein. Lasst sie eintreten', kam es von drinnen._

_Sowohl die Saiyajin Frau, als auch die kleine Ruky traten in einen großen Saal ein, der voller saiyanjinischer Wachen stand. Ruky erkannte es als den Thronsaal, denn an beiden Seiten waren Marmorsockel aufgestellt auf deren Plattform eine hell lodernde Fackel brannte. Ein roter Teppich war ausgerollt und am Ende des Raumes stand ein großer schwarzer Thron auf dem ein mächtiger Saiyajin saß.   
Der Saiyajin erhob sich. Ruky staunte- sie war regelrecht beeindruckt. Vor ihr stand König Vegeta. Groß, stolz und er sah absolut gut aus. Er strahlte in etwa dieselbe Aura wie Prinz Vegeta aus. Wie ein Feuer brannte die Aura des Königs in ihrem Herzen._

_Was Ruky auch noch auffiel, war die verblüffende Ähnlichkeit zwischen Vater und Sohn. Sie war schon immer erstaunt über das Aussehen Son Goten's, denn er sah wie ein Abziehbild seines Vaters aus, obwohl auch der Kleine seine Merkmale hatte. Trunks unterschied sich durch sein menschliches Haar und seine blauen Augen sehr von seinem Vater, jedoch auch er war Vegeta wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Bra kam wohl eher nach Bulma. Auf jeden Fall unterschied sich König Vegeta nur durch seinen Vollbart. Aber irgendwie schien der Prinz bedrückt und müde zu sein._

_"Seripa, hast du etwa etwas neues von Freezer gehört?", fragte der König._

_"Vegeta Ou! Wir sollen einen neuen Planeten erobern. So viel ich weiß, übernehmen Bardock Shirei's ältester Sohn Radditz, Nappa und dessen Adoptivgöre die Eroberung... Aber jetzt einmal etwas anderes! Bei allem Respekt, Vegeta Ou, was wollt Ihr mit Eurem Sohn machen?", fragte Seripa._

_( Shirei ist das japanische Wort für "Kommandant".)_

_"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Den bringe ich weg von hier. Er wird nicht mit ansehen müssen, wie wir einen Krieg gegen Freezer führen.   
Seripa-chan, sag mal, hast du wirklich vor dich aktiv gegen Freezer aufzulehnen?", fragte der König._

_Ruky konnte sehen, dass die junge Frau etwas verärgert zu sein schien. Sie bekam das Gefühl Seripa bewundern zu müssen- sie war so stolz und stark. Ganz anders als sie selbst es war._

_"Vegeta Ou! Hat etwa Radditz ...", wollte Seripa beginnen zu wettern, doch König Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, er hat nicht versucht sich bei mir irgendeinen Vorwand zu verschaffen um dich davon abzuhalten der Rebellion bei zu wohnen."_

_"Er hat es also doch versucht...", seufzte Seripa._

_"Versucht hat er es in der Tat", antwortete der König und lächelte sie warm an, "Du musst ihn verstehen, Seri-chan. Du bedeutest ihm wirklich viel. Er möchte dich gern beschützen. Außerdem war ich am Anfang auch dagegen. Es ist so ungewöhnlich eine Frau bei uns im Krieg zu haben. Ich weiß was du von der ganzen Sache hältst, aber Hilfe werden wir schon bald bekommen!"_

_"Nein werden wir nicht! Seid Paragas' Sohn haben wir keinen Saiyajin mehr erlebt, der mit einer solch hohen Kampfkraft geboren wurde! Dieses Mädchen, das Ihr als zukünftige Frau Eures Sohnes im Auge hattet ... Ihr habt sie auf die Erde geschickt oder? Ihr habt sie zu Kakarotto, Radditz-kun's jüngeren Bruder geschickt, ohne zu wissen ob er noch lebt?", widersprach Seripa und fuhr fort, "Warum werden einige der kleinen Saiyajins und auch manche Krieger von hier evakuiert? Unter einen guten Vorwand wohl gemerkt, aber ich bin nicht dumm! Vegeta Ou, bitte sagt mir die Wahrheit!"_

_Der König seufzte tief, was Ruky einen heftigen Stich versetzte. Genauso konnte Vegeta auch aussehen. Besonders wenn er über Bejiita-sei redete. Am liebsten wäre sie zum König gerannt um ihn zu trösten. Sie war schon wieder ein Mal gegen ihren Willen den Tränen nahe. Wenn sie die Beherrschung verlor, dann würde sie ganz sicher mit aller Macht los weinen._

_"Ich habe schon eine lange Diskussion mit Bardock geführt. Es gab anscheinend einen Verräter. Freezer weiß nicht viel, aber er ahnt, dass etwas im Busch ist. Die Säuglingsstation wurde bis auf einigen Unterklassekriegern geräumt. Sonst sind fast alle Krieger bei uns. Ich habe aber wenig Hoffnung, dass Freezer wirklich zur Strecke gebracht wird. Wir müssen damit rechnen, dass wir diejenigen sind, die besiegt werden!", erklärte König Vegeta darauf._

_"Ich verstehe. Aber der Tod ist mir lieber! Der Tod ist mir viel lieber, als dieses elende Sklavendasein!", meinte die junge Frau und wandte sich dem Ausgang zu._

_"Seripa-chan!", sagte Vegeta, der andere Saiyajin drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um, "Selbst wenn wir hier sterben, gibt es dort draußen junges Leben, das uns retten wird. Auch wenn wir hier unser Leben lassen müssen, wird es dort draußen einen legendären Super Saiyajin geben, der den Ruf der stärksten Kriegerrasse des Universums wiederherstellen wird. Es ist Bardock's Tochter, in die wir Vertrauen haben müssen."_

_Ruky staunte, dass Seripa in einer solchen Situation noch zuversichtlich lächeln konnte. _

_Dieses Mal wollte Ruky bei Vegeta's Vater bleiben, ihm folgen. Vermutlich war sie auch genau deshalb hier- um zu sehen was die einzelnen Saiyajins durchmachten. Und was fühlte sie selbst? Seripa und Radditz ... was waren das für Saiyajins?  
Und Bardock?_

_Langsam ging Ruky neben dem König her. Sie wusste nicht woher es kam, aber es hatte etwas Vertrautes neben ihm herzugehen. Ruky folgte ihm durch das gesamte Schloss und wunderte sich nach einer Weile, dass ihr noch nicht die Füße wehtaten. _

_Schließlich betraten die beiden einen Raum, der beinahe komplett abgedunkelt war._

_"Sitzt du schon wieder allein im Dunkeln?", fragte der König der Saiyajins, "Du holst dir noch den Tod, Vegeta."_

_Ruky wurde hellhörig. Der König war doch nicht wirklich zu seinem Sohn gegangen? Ruky wurde nicht enttäuscht. Vor ihr aus dem Dunkel kam ein kleiner Junge, der dem König verblüffend ähnlich sah. Dieser kleine Vegeta war ungefähr im selben Alter wie sie und Trunks, allerdings sah der kleine Prinz jetzt schon stolz und streng aus. Seine Kampfrüstung war edel und dass dieser kleine Junge ein Prinz war, sah man ihm sofort an._

_"Vater, da bist du ja wieder! Wo warst du? Doch nicht schon wieder bei diesem kleinen Prinzesschen?", fragte der kleine Vegeta._

_Ruky konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Der kleine Prinz schien nicht begeistert darüber zu sein, dass jetzt schon feststand wen er heiraten sollte. Langsam wurde ihr aber klar, warum auch Trunks solch eine gewaltige Anziehungskraft auf sie hatte. Vegeta strahlte auch so etwas Beschützendes aus, jedoch würde es sich sicher bald in dieses unbändige Feuer verwandeln. Der König blickte seinen Sohn ernst an. Der kleine Saiyajin ahnte wohl was vor sich ging, denn er schluckte nervös._

_"Vegeta mein Sohn, du musst sofort zu Freezer gehen. Er verlangt nach dir!", meinte der König und wickelte sich ein rotes Halstuch vom Kragen seiner Kampfweste ab. Er setzte sich vor seinem Sohn auf die Knie und band es dem Kleinen wieder um._

_"Vater, was soll das?", fragte Vegeta aufgeregt, "Warum benimmst du dich so komisch?"_

_"Geh, Vegeta! Geh zu Freezer. Sicher sollst du einen Planeten für ihn erobern. Das hat dir doch schon immer großen Spaß gemacht!", entgegnete der König und hielt den Kleinen davon ab sich das Halstuch wieder abzulegen, "Trage unser Zeichen immer bei dir, mein Sohn. Ich werde immer bei dir sein, hörst du? Egal was auch immer geschieht!"_

_"Heute bist du wirklich merkwürdig!", meinte der Kleine und wurde von seinem Vater in die Arme genommen und obendrein fest gedrückt, "Vater ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass dich noch irgendetwas anderes bedrückt. Du sprichst sonst nicht so mit mir!"_

_"Und genau das ist mein Fehler gewesen. Vegeta! Geh jetzt sofort zu Freezer! Versprich mir, dass du niemals vergisst wer du bist! Du bist der Prinz der Saiyajins! Niemand kann dir deinen Stolz als Saiyajin nehmen!", sagte Vegeta's Vater, gab seinem Sohn einen Klaps auf den Hintern und sah zu wie dieser aus der Tür verschwand, "Sayounara, mein kleiner Prinz."_

_Ruky waren inzwischen die Tränen in die Augen gestiegen und ließ sie dieses Mal auch freien Lauf. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass dies ein Abschied für immer war. Prinz Vegeta hatte seinen Vater zum letzten Mal gesehen. Er verlor seinen Vater als er so alt war wie Ruky._

_Nun musste sie ihren Weg zu Freezer's Raumschiff allein finden. Sie ging die dunklen Gänge des Schlosses entlang und erblickte plötzlich wieder Seripa, aber sie war dieses Mal nicht allein. _

_Es schien eine ziemlich ernste Situation zu sein, denn Seripa redete lautstark und gestikulierte heftig sogleich auch schreckhaft mit den Händen.  
Ruky erschrak bei dem was sie sah._

_Dort stand Freezer!_

_Das Mädchen erkannte ihn sofort, denn er strahlte eine ähnliche Kälte aus wie Onnextra._

_"Willst du mich für dumm verkaufen, Saiyajin!", fragte Freezer entsetzlich ruhig mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht._

_"Ich habe Ihnen doch bereits gesagt, dass ich nicht die leiseste Ahnung habe wovon Sie eigentlich reden! Lassen sie mich bitte gehen!", bat die Frau, doch Freezer packte Seripa fest am Hals und drückte sie gegen eine Wand.  
Ruky kniff automatisch die Augen zu, zwang sich kurz darauf wieder hinzusehen. Es war schrecklich, dass mit ansehen zu müssen, aber sie musste es nun einmal wissen. Sie musste wissen wozu der Feind fähig war._

_Das war sie Vegeta ganz einfach schuldig._

_"Glaubst du, ich habe eure seltendämliche Aktion mit der Rebellion nicht bemerkt? Für wie blöd haltet ihr Saiyajins mich eigentlich?", fragte Freezer und gab Seripa ein paar Schläge und Tritte in den Bauch, sodass sie nach einer kleinen Weile das Gleichgewicht verlor._

_Ruky wäre am liebsten zu ihr gelaufen um ihr zu helfen, aber das Monster hatte seine Hand schon auf ihren Mund gepresst und hob sie ein paar Zentimeter vom Boden hoch. _

_"Aber da du wirklich eine so treue Soldatin des Kommandos Bardock bist, habe ich keine Verwendung mehr für dich!", erklärte Freezer und stieß ihr seinen Arm durch den Bauch. Alles was Ruky noch hörte, war ein erschrockenes Luftschnappen. Ihr war so, als ob Seripa ihr direkt in die Augen sehen könnte. Als ob Seripa sie plötzlich bemerkt hatte..._

_Aber das war sicher nicht möglich... _

_Ein dummer Zufall!_

_"Ich hoffe du ... bist der ... Legendäre Sup-..."_

_Ruky wurde übel. Es lag metallischer Duft in der Luft. Als Freezer den Saiyajin achtlos auf den Boden liegen ließ und an Ruky vorbei zog, wurde dem Mädchen ganz anders zumute. Ihr huschte ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Schweren Herzens ließ sie Seripa am Boden liegen. Die stolze Soldatin hauchte ihr kriegerisches Saiyajin Dasein auf dem kalten Steinboden ein für alle Mal aus, einsam und verlassen in ihrem eigenen Blut._

_Während Ruky Freezer folgte, bemerkte sie, dass eine Frau mit langen grünen Haaren und grünlich - türkiser Haut auf den Tyrannen wartete._

_"Zarbon, was gibt es?", fragte Freezer._

_Zarbon machte eine tiefe Verbeugung und Ruky erkannte nun, dass sich um den Fremden um keine Frau, sondern einen wirklich feminin wirkenden Mann handelte. Der Untergebene Freezer's antwortete unverzüglich: "Freezer-sama, der junge Vegeta Ouji ist angekommen. Er sagte, Ihr habt ihn rufen lassen, damit er einen Planeten erobert."_

_"So?", sagte Freezer, "Ich denke, ich kann ihn aussenden. Nach dieser Woche wird es sowieso kein zu Hause mehr für den jungen Prinzen geben!"_

_"Ihr wollt es also tun? Habt Ihr nicht auch von der Hoffnung der Saiyajins gehört? Vom Super Saiyajin?", fragte Zarbon._

_"Dem Super Saiyajin? Der 'legendäre' Super Saiyajin und die anderen unsinnigen Legenden dieses Universums ... Nichts davon ist wahr. Deshalb heißt es ja auch 'Legende' und nicht 'Wirklichkeit' oder 'Fakt'. Vergiss die Sache mit Dem Super Saiyajin!"_

_Dies war der letzte Satz den Freezer zu Zaborn sagte. Es gab eines enormen Zeitsprung, so glaubte es zumindest Ruky, denn sie fand sich ganz plötzlich beim jungen Prinzen Vegeta in einem dunklen Kellerloch wieder.  
Ruky konnte schwören, dass der kleine Vegeta ziemlich bedrückt und besorgt aussah. Er hatte sogar einen zornigen Gesichtsausdruck was Ruky wiederum unruhig stimmte. So viele Gefühle konnte der Prinz also gleichzeitig ausstrahlen._

_Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür mit einem lauten Rumsen. Ruky fuhr zusammen während Vegeta still und ruhig da saß ohne auch nur eine Miene zu verziehen. Freezer trat ein und der junge Prinz sah zu ihm auf. Allerdings machte er sich nicht den Umstand aufzustehen. Er sah viel mehr so aus, als ob er seinen Willen nicht durchbekommen hatte._

_"Vegeta Ouji! Ich bin untröstlich Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass Heute, gegen halb neun Uhr, abends, ein schreckliches Unglück geschehen ist!", erklärte der Tyrann mit perfekt gespielter Mitleidsmiene. In Ruky stieg extreme Wut auf und am liebsten wäre sie diesem ekelhaften Monster an die Kehle gesprungen. Doch ehe sie solch einen vergeblichen Versuch starten konnte, fuhr Freezer fort:   
"Es gab einen Meteoriteneinschlag. Bei der Explosion kam es zur Zerstörung des Planeten Bejiita und der Vernichtung des saiyajinischen Volkes."_

_"Sou!", sagte Vegeta monoton._

_"Sie können natürlich hier bleiben und weiterhin für mich arbeiten. Überlebt haben einschließlich Sie, Radditz, Nappa und Piiori. Sonstige Saiyajins sind ausgelöscht", berichtete das Monster und wartete auf eine Antwort. _

_Der junge Prinz nickte: "Du kannst auch weiterhin auf mich zählen."_

_Freezer verließ knurrend den dunklen Raum. Anscheinend hatte er nicht mit einer solchen Zunge gerechnet. _

_Ruky beobachtete noch wie das junge Ich des stolzen Prinzen das rote Halstuch seines Vaters von sich riss und achtlos auf dem Boden liegen ließ bevor er den dunklen Raum verließ._

_Ruky's Augen mussten sich nicht mehr lange an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen. Als sich die Tür, durch die der Prinz wieder verschwand, wieder geschlossen hatte, erfolgte erneut eine Art Szenenwechsel..._

_Vor ihren Augen war es grün und die Sonne schien, doch es tobte ein wilder Kampf in der Luft. Als das Mädchen den acht jährigen Son Gohan, Piccolo und Kuririn sah, erkannte sie sofort wo sie war: sie befand sich auf dem alten Planeten Namek. _

_Lange sah sie zu wie Vegeta, der inzwischen zu einem jungen Krieger herangewachsen war, und Freezer, bei ihren Kampf auf Leben und Tod zu. Sie wusste ganz genau wie es endete._

_Vegeta lag blutüberströmt vor Freezer. Der Tyrann grinste und packte den Prinzen noch einmal beim Haarschopf._

_"Da gibt es noch etwas, dass ich dir sagen wollte, Vegeta. Du siehst genauso erbärmlich aus wie dein Vater als er kurz vor seinem Ende war. Kurz bevor ich sein Blut vergoss ... Es war kein Meteorit der deinen Planeten zerstörte! Ich habe es getan! Mit nur einem kleinen Fingerschnipsen!", berichtete Freezer genüsslich und schoss Vegeta noch einen dünnen Energiestrahl durch die Brust, als plötzlich Son Gokuu mit einem Windstoß auftauchte..._

Ruky rief Vegeta's Namen. Laut und deutlich, doch als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, lag noch immer der schwer verletzte Vegeta in ihren Armen. Der Prinz war inzwischen noch schwächer geworden. Wohl auch wegen der Übertragung seiner Erinnerungen. Ruky kam es vor als sein sie Stunden dort in der Vergangenheit unterwegs gewesen, aber eigentlich waren nur ein paar Sekunden vergangen.

"Hast ... du es gesehen, Ruky-chan?"", fragte Vegeta tonlos.

"Was?", fragte das Mädchen hellwach.

"Hast du ... seine Grausamkeit gesehen? Er ... er hat uns Saiyajins wie Dreck ... am Ende hat er unseren Planeten ver ... nichtet. Onnextra ist auch so einer. Ruky-chan ... du musst für mich… an meiner Stelle kämpfen. Du musst Onnextra töten", antwortete Vegeta und zog sich das rote Halstuch, das Ruky auch in dieser Vision gesehen hatte, ab und band es dem Mädchen um den Hals, "Versprich es..."

"Aber Vegeta Ouji-sama, ich bin nicht stark genug! Bitte ... bitte nicht! Bitte lastet mir nicht eine solche Bürde auf!", flehte Ruky und nun tropften ihre Tränen auf den sterbenden Saiyajin herunter.

Vegeta berührte die Kleine an ihrer Wange. Es war erschreckend wie eisig diese war. Schluchzen war zu hören und es ging Vegeta bis ins Mark, dass Ruky wirklich so traurig über seinen Tod war.

"Ruky-chan, du musst Onnextra töten! Du musst es ... versprechen!", keuchte der Prinz.

"**ICH WILL EUCH NICHTS VERSPRECHEN, ICH WILL DAS IHR LEBT!**", schrie Ruky.

Trunks meldete sich unter seiner eigenen Fassungslosigkeit zu Wort: "Ruky-chan beende sein Leiden, mach schon! Onnextra muss vernichtet werden, versprich es!"

Ruky zögerte.

Trunks hatte Recht.

Sie war es im Moment, die Vegeta leiden ließ. Sie musste ihn nun erlösen und ein scheinbar unhaltbares Versprechen ablegen. Das Mädchen sah Vegeta fest, aber noch immer verweint in die Augen. Sie spürte Trunks' rasenden Zorn und die kochende Wut in sich selbst aufsteigen.

Langsam nickte sie und musste beobachten wie das glänzende Licht in Vegeta's Augen erlosch.

"Vegeta Ouji-sama hört Ihr mich? Ich werde ihn für Euch schlagen!", sagte Ruky, doch eine Reaktion bekam sie nicht mehr...

Langsam wurde es Ruky bewusst.

Ihr Prinz Vegeta war tot.

Besiegt von Wesen, das zu Freezers Familie gehörte...

Ende Kapitel 30, Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 31 "Ruky-chan rastet aus" oder _"Ruky-chan no Okaeshi"_

_Nachwort Kapitel 30:_

_TTTT Kapitel 30 ist zu ende ins Taschentuch rotz_

_Nicht nur Vegeta's Leben wurde mit diesem Kapitel beendet sondern auch Ruky's Leben als passive Kämpferin. Als ich dieses Kapitel beendet habe, ging mir auch der Platz in meiner Kladde aus, ich brauchte ein neues Buch wo ich die Kapitel neu vorschreiben konnte! Somit macht mich das ganze noch sentimentaler._

_Was ich an diesem Kapitel verändert habe? Nichts, ich habe nur die Vision von Ruky ausführlich beschrieben. Zuvor habe ich das nur mit "Bildern die plötzlich in ihrem Kopf auftauchten" beschrieben und damit hatte sich die Sache auch schon.  
Ich hoffe ich habe euch nicht traurig gemacht. Ich glaube, ich bin die Einzige, die sich hier in Tränen aufgelöst in eine Ecke gekauert hat. Ich hab ja sowieso schon immer zu dicht am Wasser gebaut.  
Ab jetzt heißt es: Ruky, erhebe dich und räche unseren Prinzen!_

_Dieses Kapitel ist eines meiner Lieblinge. Ihr habt sicher auch gemerkt, dass Vegeta zum ersten Mal Ruky-chan's richtigen Namen gesagt hat. Und Seripa konnte ich auch zeigen und Radditz kam auch vor und unser König Vegeta auch . _

_Ich hoffe es hat euch wieder gefallen auch wenn es etwas traurig ist._

_Bis zum nächsten Kapitel wink_


	31. Rukychan rastet aus

**Kapitel 31:**

**Ruky-chan rastet aus**

**ルキちゃんの丘英詩**

"Vegeta Ouji-sama! Vegeta Ouji-sama, hört Ihr mich? Ich werde ihn für Euch töten, hört Ihr?", fragte Ruky und glaubte damit ein unhaltbares Versprechen abgegeben zu haben.  
Vegeta antwortete ihr allerdings nicht mehr. Seine Augen starrten trübe in ihr Gesicht. Sie hatten ihr strahlendes Leuchten und das lodernde Feuer verloren, das zuvor so viel Stärke und Stolz wiedergespiegelt hatte. Alles Leben war nun im Prinzen erloschen.  
Ruky's Körper wurde von einem eiskalten Schauer überzogen und begann zu zittern. Vor ihr schien sich ein tiefer Abgrund zu bilden, der kein Ende nahm. Ihr Körper kühlte plötzlich so stark ab, dass man glauben könnte, sie stünde mitten in einer Schneelandschaft im hohen Norden, die sehr lange Zeit keinen einzigen wärmenden Sonnenstrahl abbekommen hatte. Genauso sah es mit ihrer Hoffnung aus.

"**Vegeta Ouji-sama! Vegeta Ouji-sama, antwortet mir bitte!**", versuchte sie es erneut, aber sie bekam wieder keine Antwort.

Langsam wurde ihr klar, dass Vegeta nun nicht mehr antworten konnte. Sein Leben, all seine Kraft und all sein Stolz waren aus seinem ausgebluteten Körper gewichen. Ruky verzweifelte.

"**NEIN! NEIN, IHR DÜRFT NICHT TOT SEIN!**"

"Papa ist...", wisperte Trunks leise.

Piccolo legte tröstend seine Hand auf seine Schulter, wohl wissend, dass dies wohl nicht viel brachte.

"Trunks, es tut mir leid...", brachte der Namekianer noch hervor und sah zu, wie Trunks voller Verzweiflung auf seine Knie fiel. Er brach in Tränen aus und starrte zornig auf dem blutgetränkten Boden. Langsam schien er sich wieder gefangen zu haben, denn nun sprudelten hasserfüllte Worte aus dem Jungen heraus: "Papa ist tot! **Dieses miese Drecksschwein hat ihn umgebracht! MEIN VATER IST TOT? ... Er hat ihn eiskalt umgebracht!**"

Dieser enorme Verlust traf die gesamte Gruppe Z wie ein Schlag mitten ins Gesicht. Alle blickten niedergeschlagen und hoffnungslos in der Gegend umher, denn keiner wusste was als Nächstes zu tun war. Piccolo's Blick wanderte langsam zu Bulma. Sie saß aufgelöst auf dem Boden, starrte verloren und weltfremd in die Ferne.

"_Vegeta_", ging es Piccolo durch den Kopf, "_Siehst du nun endlich wie viel du ihnen bedeutest? Was du uns bedeutest?_"

"**MACHT SOFORT EURE AUGEN AUF, BITTE!**", flehte Ruky mit erhobenen Stimme bevor sie wieder zu einem verzweifelten Schluchzen abflaute.

Sie kannte dieses leere Gefühl in der Magengegend, diese entsetzliche Kälte war ihr nur allzu gut bekannt. Seit eineinhalb Jahren hatte sie gefürchtet, dass der Prinz der Saiyajins sie verlassen würde. Vegeta's Aura war nun nicht mehr existent. Das brennende Feuer, das furchterregende schwarze Feuer des Prinzen war spurlos verschwunden und konnte Ruky nicht mehr beschützen. In ihrem Körper begann es furchtbar zu brodeln. Es war Wut, die langsam in ihr aufstieg. Dieser Lavastrom, der direkt aus ihrem Bauch hervorkam und ihr Herz einzuschmelzen drohte, stieg langsam ihre Kehle hinauf.

_"Ruky-chan, hattest du eine Vision?"_, hörte sie noch einmal Bulma's ängstliche Stimme in ihrem Kopf widerhallen.

_"Nein, ich habe seit Taar's Auftauchen nichts mehr geträumt!"_

"_Aber ich habe es gewusst_", dachte sie sich, "_Ich wusste, dass Vegeta Ouji-sama mich verlässt! Seit jener Nacht!_"

Onnextra stand etwas abseits mit verschränkten Armen vor der Gruppe Z.

"Kommst du jetzt endlich?", fragte er.

Ruky war nur noch in der Lage dem Feind einen todbringenden Blick zu zuwerfen. Die Wut spiegelten sich in ihren Augen wieder.

Vegeta war inzwischen bei Gott angelangt. Er sah nicht sehr begeistert aus, als der alte Namekianer nach einer Weile zu ihm trat.

"Du bist also tot, Vegeta?", fragte Gott.

Vegeta, der sich auf den Boden gesetzt hatte um auf Gott zu warten, erhob sich wieder und überprüfte nochmals ob er auch wirklich keinerlei bleibende Schäden davon getragen hatte, dann antwortete er: "Nein! Ich habe mir nur gedacht, es wäre schön die Unterwelt zu besuchen und mir aus Jux einen Heiligenschein aufzusetzen. Mann, ich dachte, so'n Gott weiß alles! Onnextra hat mich so heftig verprügelt, dass ich auch hier noch meine Schmerzen spüren kann. Nebenbei hat mir Ruky-chan auch noch dermaßen ins Ohr gebrüllt, dass ich Angst hatte mein Trommelfell würde gleich platzen."

"Wie dem auch sei, Vegeta. Wir werden jetzt vor Enma Daiou treten müssen", erklärte Gott.

Vegeta grinste: "Und was ist ... wenn ich mich weigere, Kami? Ich bin doch nicht blöd und gehe mit dir zu diesem Höllenrichter, damit er mich wieder genau dort hin schickt!"

"Vegeta! Niemand hat behauptet, dass du in die Hölle kommst. Es stimmt schon, wegen dir haben viele Unschuldige ihr Leben lassen müssen. Schon als kleiner Junge hast du Spaß daran gehabt Leben auszulöschen und literweise Blut fließen zu lassen. Inzwischen hast du dich aber durch deine Familie geändert und du hast die Erde beschützt.

Wenn du nicht ins Jenseits willst, dann kann ich dich nicht dazu zwingen, denn ich bin weder ein Krieger noch habe ich die Macht, die nötig dazu wäre. Du solltest jedoch wissen, wenn du diesen Weg nicht wählst, dass du für immer im Schatten der Welt leben wirst. Sogar im Schatten aller Welten und wärst nie in der Lage eine andere zu betreten. Nach einiger Zeit würde deine Seele zu einem Geist werden, der im Dunkeln der wirklichen Welten vor sich hin vegetiert. Schlussendlich würde sie dann vollkommen verschwinden. Viele deiner Artgenossen haben es vorgezogen ein solches Leben zu führen, aber ich bezweifle, dass du ihrem Beispiel folgen wirst. Oder?", erklärte Gott und darauf stimmte der Prinz mit einem einfachen Nicken zu.  
Ältere Erinnerungen tauchten wieder in Vegeta's Gedächtnis ein. Damals war er mit Ruky in einer Parallelwelt gefangen und traf seinen Vater, Vegeta Ou. Dieser sagte ihm genau dasselbe. Der König war nie im Jenseits, sondern irgendwo in einer der dunklen Zwischenwelten. Er konnte sich nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden einen Richter über seinen endgültigen Aufenthaltsort entscheiden zu lassen. Er war schließlich ein Saiyajin und enorm stolz. Dennoch schwor er Vegeta, dass er immer an seiner Seite war und ihn so gut es ging, beschützte. Der junge Prinz dachte kurz an Ruky's Vater. Hatte dieser jemals das Jenseits betreten?

Schließlich folgte Vegeta dem Gott der Erde durch das Tor zum Jenseits und drängte sich an den weißen Wölkchen zu Enma Daiou vor. Der große Richter über die Toten sah Vegeta wie gewöhnlich mit strenger Miene an:

"Da bist du ja endlich. Als du das letzte Mal hier warst, hast du meinen Schreibtisch kaputt gemacht!"

"Kann schon sein, aber was hast du jetzt mit mir vor? Schickst du mich in die Hölle oder willst du ein Schwätzchen über die guten, alten Zeiten mit mir halten, Enma? wollte Vegeta wissen.

"Nun ja, wir haben entschieden dass dir dein Körper nicht geraubt wird und deine Seele nicht von all dem Hass und deinen schlechten Taten gereinigt werden muss. Der Erdengott und ich haben entschieden, dass du über den Schlangenpfad zum Kaiou-sama des Nordens gehen sollst. Nicht nur weil Yamchu-san den Vater der kleinen Ruky-san gefunden hat, sondern auch weil du dort gut aufgehoben bist. Du weißt schon, beim Kaou-sama des Nordens kannst du trainieren und eventuell noch etwas lernen!", erklärte Enma Daiou.

"Er wurde gefunden?", fragte Vegeta überrascht, "Wer ist es? Ruky-chan's Vater?"

"Weiß ich nicht. Die Nachricht ereilte uns noch nicht. Yamchu-san ist gerade erst wieder im Paradies angekommen, aber das dürfte nun dein kleinstes Problem sein.  
Findest du nicht, dass du der kleinen Ruky-san eine ganz schön schwere Bürde übertragen hast? Willst du ihren Kampf vielleicht ab und an beobachten während du den Schlangenpfad überquerst?", fragte Enma.

"Ist das möglich?", wollte der Prinz wissen.

"Ja. Mit diesem Spiegel hier, Kurzer!", antwortete der Richter und drückte Vegeta einen kleinen Spiegel mit silbernen Rahmen in die Hand, "Du musst ihn nur darum bitten, dann zeigt er dir den Kampf. Das ist fast so wie ein live Kino!"

"Na dann mache ich mich wohl lieber auf die Socken!", verabschiedete sich der Prinz und ließ die beiden Götter einfach stehen.

"Da geht er dahin", sagte Gott.

"Das Mädchen wird also gegen Onnextra kämpfen!", fragte Enma.

"Es sieht ganz danach aus. Vegeta hat sie darum gebeten, also wird sie es tun. Ruky-san ist sehr wütend. Wie wir ja wissen sind Saiyajins gefährlich, wenn die Wut nach ihnen greift!", antwortete Gott.

"Ich hoffe, dass sie diesen Kampf gewinnt. Wenn nicht, dann sehe ich schwarz für das Universum. Onnextra hat sogar schon mehr Planeten erobert als Freezer. Das einzige Problem bei diesem Kampf wird wahrscheinlich auch noch das größte sein - der Kraftunterschied. Ruky-san ist noch kein Super Saiyajin. Wie soll sie da bloß gewinnen?", dachte Enma Daiou laut.

Gott stimmte mit einem Nicken zu: "Wir müssen unbedingt an das kleine Mädchen glauben. Hoffnung ist das, was uns am Leben hält."

"Hey! Kann's da vorne nicht langsam weitergehen? Wir wollen nicht Tage hier herumstehen und darauf warten, dass wir ins Jenseits kommen!", riefen ein paar Seelen im Chor.

Gott verabschiedete sich schnell vom Herrn der Unterwelt und kehrte in seinen Palast zurück.

Vegeta war unterdessen schon auf dem Weg zu Meister Kaio. Jedoch hielt er auf halben Weg an, um sich den Kampf zwischen der kleinen Ruky und Onnextra anzusehen.

Der Kampf sollte bald entfacht werden.  
Ruky wischte sich sachte die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und warf Onnextra einen todbringenden Blick zu. Der Feind grinste, denn er hatte sein Ziel erreicht. Vegeta war tot und diese Demütigung würde der Prinzen nie vergessen.  
Onnextra's nächstes kleines Hindernis war Ruky. Wie sollte er die Kleine dazu überreden mit ihm mitzugehen?

"Ruky-sama, wenn du nun mit mir kämst, dann eroberten wir die besten und schönsten Planeten. Gemeinsam herrschten wir über alle Völker des Universums. Wäre das nicht wunderbar?", fragte er gutgelaunt.

"**Niemals!**", schrie Trunks, "**Ruky-chan würde so etwas Gemeines niemals tun, hörst du? NIE!**"

"Natürlich. Sie ist ja auch kein Saiyajin... Junge, ihr Saiyajins lebt für die Zerstörung!", meinte Onnextra noch immer grinsend.

Ruky stand schweigend auf. Sie hatte Vegeta's leblosen Körper behutsam auf den Boden gelegt bevor sie dem Monster entgegen trat.

"Mein kleiner Schlüssel, hast du doch noch Vernunft angenommen?", fragte Onnextra und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich große Gier.

"Ruky-chan!", rief Trunks.

"Bleib dort hinten bei Piccolo-san und deiner Mutter, Trunks-san! Ich werde Onnextra töten!", meinte sie mit heiser aber dennoch hasserfüllter Stimme.

"Nein, nicht allein! Lass uns gemeinsam...", bat Trunks doch er schreckte zurück, als das Mädchen ihre Energie in die Höhe trieb und ihm die Hand ausstreckte, "Ruky-chan!"

"Wenn einer von euch **AUCH NUR EINEN SCHRITT NÄHER KOMMT UM SICH IN MEINEN KAMPF EINZUMISCHEN, DANN WIRD ER SEIN BLAUES WUNDER ERLEBEN!**", schrie Ruky und entfesselte eine starke Energiewelle.  
Trunks wollte trotz allemdem zu Ruky laufen, doch es war als liefe er gegen eine Wand.

"**Was soll das? Was ... warum? Ruky-chan! Lass mich dir helfen! Bitte!**", schrie Trunks und kämpfte gegen die unsichtbare Barriere an.   
Piccolo schüttelte den Kopf: "Da kannst du nicht durch. Ich habe ihr die Technik beigebracht und sie beherrscht diese 'Teufelsstarre' perfekt. Wir können nun nicht mehr zu ihr gehen um sie zu unterstützen. Sie will keine Hilfe ..."

"**Warum Ruky-chan? Ich bin doch dein Freund. Warum lässt du nicht zu, dass ich...?**", schrie Trunks.

"**WEIL VEGETA OUJI-SAMA FORT IST, TRUNKS-SAN! WEIL VEGETA OUJI-SAMA TOT IST UND ER MICH DARUM GEBEN HAT! DARUM MUSS ICH ES ALLEIN TUN!**", brüllte Ruky und ihre Energie stieg noch immer weiter, "Bitte versteh doch, Trunks-san! So viel Schmerz habe ich nur selten in meinem Leben gespürt. Es tut weh! Der Gedanke daran das Vegeta Ouji-sama tot ist, schmerzt so sehr, dass ich mich kaum traue zu atmen!  
Vegeta Ouji-sama sagte _'Du musst ihn töten'_, also werde ich ihn töten!  
Du hast Vegeta Ouji-sama nicht als kleinen Jungen gesehen. So viel Leid wurde über unser Volk gebracht. So viel Leid, Trauer und Schmerz. Onnextra's Familie hat den Planeten Bejiita und **FAST ALLE SAIYAJINS VERNICHTET!**"

Nun stand ihr Entschluss endgültig fest und Ruky machte sich bereit den Feind zu bezwingen. Ihre innerliche Wut erreichte definitiv ihren Höhepunkt, sodass sie fast verrückt wurde. Das kleine Saiyajinmädchen flitzte über das Schlachtfeld und begann diesen Kampf mit einem Faustschlag, der von dem Monster mit demselbigen neutralisiert wurde. Es bildete sich lediglich eine Staubwolke um die beiden Kontrahenten was Onnextra veranlasste hinterhältig zu grinsen.

"Kleiner Schlüssel, wenn du deine wahre Kraft nicht entfaltest, dann kannst du genauso wenig gegen mich ausrichten wie dein geliebter Prinz!", erklärte das Monster und rammte dem Mädchen seine eigene Faust in die Magenkuhle.  
Ruky durchfuhr ein heftiger Schmerz, denn Onnextra hatte nicht gerade milde zu geschlagen. Sie hustete und musste sich beherrschen, um nicht zu erbrechen. Ein weiterer Schlag sorgte dafür, dass Ruky auf den Boden geschleudert wurde und auf dem Bauch landete. Keuchend lag sie eine Weile auf den Boden, als sie sich wieder zwang aufzustehen, funkelte sie ihn mit hasserfüllten Augen an und brachte ein wütendes Knurren hervor: „Du lebst wohl wirklich in einer Traumwelt! Glaubst du wirklich ich diente jemanden, der mich angreift?"

"Ha! Ich werde mich wohl noch wehren dürfen! Hör mal zu, ich bin nicht dumm! Wir beide wissen doch ganz genau, dass du nur für Vegeta kämpfst. Du bist verseucht von diesem elenden saiyajinischen Stolz. Ich kann dich nicht gebrauchen, schade! Aber immerhin, wenn ich dich töte, dann gibt es für eine sehr lange Zeit keinen Schlüssel mehr!", meinte Onnextra.

Ruky reichte es. Vielleicht war sie doch stolzer darauf ein Saiyajin zu sein, als sie selbst gedacht hatte. Schnell nahm sie eine neue Haltung ein. Die Handflächen nach außen vor ihr Gesicht gehalten, lenkte sie ihre Energie dort hinein und schrie: "**MASENKO!**"

Ein goldener Strahl löste sich von ihren Händen und flog auf Onnextra zu, der die Attacke mit seinem Arm abwehrte und sofort wieder sein gemeines Lachen hören ließ.

"Wirklich kleiner Schlüssel! Wenn das alles war, dann muss ich doch sagen, dass ich enttäuscht von dir bin. Hat denn der Prinz es noch immer nicht geschafft dich endlos wütend zu machen?", fragte Onnextra, "Oder ist das alles, was dein Zorn hergeben kann?"

Ruky brummte empört. Die Gruppe Z hatte sie noch nie so erlebt und wussten nicht, wie sie in dieser neuen Situation reagieren sollen. Erneut griff sie Onnextra an. Sie feuerte einen Hagel voller Schlägen und Tritten auf den Feind nieder und das Monster staunte nicht schlecht. Nicht nur weil der Kampf eine enorme Geschwindigkeit zu gelegt hatte, sondern auch weil Ruky seine eigenen Schläge mit einer merkwürdigen Sicherheit abwehrte, dass es fast schon wieder unheimlich war. Sein Lichtblick war, dass es nicht er war, der mit aller Kraft kämpfte. Das Ungetüm holte plötzlich weit aus und schmetterte seine Faust ins Gesicht des Kindes. Dadurch wurde sie wieder einige Meter von ihrem Feind weggeschleudert, bremste aber schnell ab, um einige Ki - Strahlen auf hin zu schießen.

Onnextra sprang aus dem Weg und griff Ruky selbst mit seiner Energie an. Ruky ließ diese von ihren Armen abprallen, allerdings steckte große Kraft darin, sodass sie den Schmerz erst einmal abklingen lassen musste.  
Onnextra grinste und wartete nicht länger, feuerte erneut einen Energiestrahl ab, dem Ruky dieses Mal geschickt auswich.

"_Vegeta Ouji-sama, glaubt Ihr denn wirklich, dass ich es schaffen kann?_", dachte sie sich und in ihr entwickelte sich ein trauriges Gefühl. Sie wollte ihn doch nicht enttäuschen, vor allem nicht nachdem er so gequält wurde. Nicht nachdem er auf diese Art und Weise gestorben war.

"Was ist jetzt kleiner Schlüssel? Hast du dich vielleicht übernommen? Siehst du endlich ein, dass du deine gesamte Kraft brauchst, um mich zu bezwingen? Du weißt wohl nicht, wie du deine Kräfte richtig aktivierst! Hast sie wohl noch nicht gefunden, was?", stichelte Onnextra.

Ruky blickte ihren Gegner erbost an. Vor ihren Augen erschien plötzlich Vegeta. Erneut stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen und eine Welle voller Zorn überkam sie. Konnte sie diesen Zorn nützen? Warum konnte sie nicht einfach wie alle anderen kämpfen? Sie war doch ein Saiyajin, wie die anderen auch!

"Was ist? Soll ich dich ein bisschen trösten? Brauchst du 'n Tempo? Oder Lambi?", triezte Onnextra weiter und bemerkte wie sehr sie sich provozieren ließ.

(Lambi ist eine Norwegische Taschentuch/Küchenrollen und Klopapier-Firma).

Ruky sah Onnextra mit wütendem Blick an und unter Schniefen brachte sie noch diese Worte hervor: "Vegeta Ouji-sama! Er hat mich so traurig angelächelt! **ER HAT MEINEN NAMEN GESAGT! Vegeta Ouji-sama hat mich zum ersten Mal bei meinem richtigen Namen genannt.WEISST DU WARUM ICH DICH NICHT ENTKOMMEN LASSE?**

**Weil Vegeta Ouji-sama sagte: '_Du musst ihn töten, Ruky-chan_'**

**STIRB ONNEXTRA!**"

Ruky's Kraft explodierte von neuem. Sie war sich sicher einen bestimmten Gesichtsausdruck des Feindes zu sehen, der bestätigte, dass sie es nun endlich ernster angehen konnten. Ruky wusste das sie es konnte. Sie musste! Vegeta hatte es ihr zur Aufgabe gemacht und die anderen Krieger hatte sie auch ausgeschlossen, also musste es auch ohne den Super Saiyajin gehen.

Dieses Mal begann Onnextra anzugreifen. Ruky hielt sich bereit und schlug dem Monster direkt ins Gesicht.

Onnextra grinste: "Na, das wird ja immer besser. Darf ich meine Kraft jetzt auch erhöhen?"

"Tu dir keinen Zwang an!", antwortete Ruky, jedoch wartete sie nicht extra ab bis Onnextra seine Kräfte mobilisierte. Die beiden führten auf einmal einen mitreißenden Nahkampf, obwohl es so aussah, als ob Ruky noch nicht all ihre Kräfte gebrauchte. Onnextra's und Ruky's Fäuste prallten gegen einander. Anscheinend ging es nun wirklich zur Sache, denn die große Energie der beiden Krieger entfesselte immer öfter große Energiewellen, die auch in Form von Erdbeben die Stadt erreichten. Es wurden auch Ki Attacken eingesetzt. Onnextra sparte damit, aber Ruky schien in einer Art rausch gefangen zu sein. Ein Strahl folgte dem nächsten. Anfangs hatte das Monster noch seine Probleme damit jeder Attacke rechtzeitig abzuwehren, aber nach einer kleinen Weile schien er die Oberhand zu gewinnen und die Attacken des Mädchens schienen überhaupt kein Problem mehr für ihn dazustellen.

Trunks hielt seine kleine Schwester auf dem Arm. Seine Mutter war noch immer nicht zu voller Klarheit gekommen. Er sah Bra an, die seinen Blick mit großen kullerrunden Augen ansah.

"Weißt du was wir jetzt nur noch hoffen können? Darauf das Ruky-chan wirklich überlebt...", sagte Trunks, aber er bekam nur das übliche zuckersüße Lächeln seiner Schwester zu sehen, sodass ihm ein besorgter Seufzer entflog.

"Trunks", sagte Piccolo ernst, "Ich will dir nichts vor machen, so wie ich die Sache im Moment einschätze ... so wird Ruky-chan diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen. Ich frage mich was los ist. Sie ist so außer sich vor Wut aber ... sie entfaltet ihre Kräfte einfach nicht vollständig!"

"Das ist wegen Vegeta!", meinte Bulma leise.

"Geht's dir besser?", fragte Piccolo besorgt.

"Bulma, ist alles in Ordnung?", wollte auch Son Gokuu wissen.  
Trunks beobachtete weiterhin den Kampf ohne seiner Mutter einen Blick zu würdigen. Irgendwie fühlte er sich aus einem unersichtlichen Grund schuldig. Ein komisches Gefühl war es schon seiner Mutter in die Augen sehen zu müssen und zu wissen, dass er eigentlich hätte eingreifen müssen.

"Sie hat sicher Angst, denn Vegeta war so stark! Ruky-chan muss es einfach schaffen! Es wird ihr ganz sicher gelingen!", sagte Bulma und kam langsam auf die Beine, "Damit es endlich wieder ungestörten Frieden gibt! Damit nichts mehr von Freezer und seiner gesamten Sippe übrig bleibt! Weder im Diesseits noch im Jenseits!"

"Können wir nicht aus dieser verfluchten Starre heraus?", fragte Trunks, "Ich muss ihr helfen, Piccolo-san!"

"Tut mir leid Trunks, da kann man überhaupt nichts machen!", antwortete Piccolo.

Son Gokuu seufzte: "Wenn sie doch nur nicht so stur wäre! Aber es war auch ziemlich unvorsichtig von dir ihr eine solche Technik beizubringen."

"Keiner konnte eine solche Situation voraussehen, Gokuu-san! Wer sollte denn wissen, dass sie die Teufelsstarre gegen ihre eigenen Freunde gebraucht?", fragte Minako.

Trunks nickte.

Warum durfte er seinen Vater nicht rächen?

Plötzlich gab es einen lauten Knall. Ein gewaltiger Fels brach in Stücke und Trunks erkannte auch warum. Ruky hatte zum letzten Mittel gegriffen. Ihre stärkste Technik, die sie von Vegeta gelernt hatte, die Technik, die ihr beinahe das Leben gekostet hatte. Die Rasierscheibe bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die Luft und Onnextra war anzusehen, dass er sich nun wieder vorsehen musste.

"Nicht schlecht Kleine, aber hältst du dieses Tempo auch durch? Du triffst mich nämlich nicht!", meinte Onnextra und wich der Scheibe wieder aus. Ruky knurrte hörbar und gab Onnextra erneut einen Anlass laut aufzulachen. Wieder versuchte Ruky einen Angriff von hinten. Sie ließ die kleine rasiermesserscharfe Scheibe in einen Berg fliegen, ihr Plan war es Onnextra in der Mitte durchzuschneiden. Der Feind ließ die kleine Ruky die Fassung schon wieder verlieren, als er mit einer Druckwelle die Rasierscheibe zurückschickte. Mit rasender Geschwindigkeit sah die erstarrte Ruky ihre eigene Attacke auf sich zu schnellen. Vor ihr waren auf einmal die Bilder ihres Trainings aufgetaucht. Ihre innere Stimme weckte sie plötzlich wieder und sie schaffte es noch gerade so dem Ki auszuweichen. Nachdem die vor Ki brennende Technik ihren Arm verwundete und verschwunden war, wurde ihr klar, dass es schon wieder nicht geklappt hatte. Sie musste es sich wohl eingestehen, sie war einfach zu schwach.

"Na Süße? Doch am Ende?", fragte Onnextra und packte sie von hinten am Arm, "Was hast du denn?"

Ruky rührte sich nicht. Onnextra hatte sie nun gepackt. Ihr war bewusst, dass zappeln und kämpfen sicher nichts ausrichten würden.

"Lass mich los, Onnextra!", befahl Ruky mit sicherer Stimme.

"Und wenn ich es nicht tue? Was willst du machen? Mich töten?", fragte Onnextra belustigt und drehte das Mädchen zu sich um, "Kleiner Schlüssel, warum kommst du nicht einfach mit mir und vergisst all das hier? Du könntest mit mir zusammen so viel erreichen!"

"**NIEMALS!**", schrie Ruky und wollte sich losreißen, aber Onnextra hielt sie weiterhin fest am Handgelenk gepackt. Er grinste boshaft und zugleich belustig, den sein kleines Opfer wand sich und konnte rein gar nichts tun. Er zog die Kleine dichter an sich heran und zögerte nicht ihre Lippen zu küssen.

Unfähig sich zu wehren, merkte Ruky wie übel ihr wurde.

Es war ganz falsch! Ein ganz falsches Gefühl kam in ihr auf.

Onnextra war nicht nett zu ihr. Onnextra war nicht sanft zu ihr, so wie Trunks!  
Es war ein ganz anderes Gefühl, wenn Trunks sie küsste!

Langsam löste sich ihre Starre und sie fing an sich gegen Onnextra's Annäherung zu wehren. Das Monster ließ von selbst wieder von Ruky ab und grinste sie boshaft an.

"Wie du willst. Bei mir hättest du ein Super Saiyajin sein können... Nun kannst du sterben!", meinte er und verpasste Ruky einen kräftigen Schlag in den Magen. Rasend schnell wurde Ruky wieder gegen den Boden geschleudert und kollidierte mit der Festung. Beim Aufprall blieb dem Mädchen die Luft weg. Der Boden war auch nicht weicher als die Festung gewesen. Die anderen Krieger sahen diesen Sturz mit Entsetzen an. Auch Vegeta im Jenseits konnte sich nicht erklären was plötzlich los war.

Hatte Ruky denn trotz allem nichts im Training gelernt?

Onnextra fand in Ruky eine leichte Beute.

Für diesen Kampf scheint es kein gutes Ende zu geben...

Ende Kapitel 31, Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 32: "Beistand aus dem Jenseits" oder _"Tajitsu kara Sewaninaru"_

_Nachwort Kapitel 31:_

_ICH HASSE ONNEXTRA!_

_Ich hasse ihn wirklich! Ich weiß nicht mehr was mich dazu bewegt hat, Onnextra meine arme kleine Ruky auch noch küssen zu lassen. Aber was auch immer es war ... ich liebe es dieses Kind leiden zu lassen muaaahaahaa  
Jetzt sollte sie sich langsam mal anstrengen und ordentlich gegen Onnextra kämpfen. Oder traut ihr mir vielleicht zu, dass ich sie umbringe? Na? Bin ich gemein? Ja? Weiß ich doch XD_

_Ich überlasse euch mal das Bangen. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, auch wenn der Kampf etwas schleppend in Gang gekommen ist. Tut mir wirklich leid! Ich kann einfach keine Kämpfe schreiben . verzweifelt_

_Ich hoffe wirklich, dass ihr wieder dabei seid, wenn es wieder heißt: Ruky vs. Onnextra! Wetten können natürlich auch abgeschlossen werden ggg_

_EDIT NACHWORT:_

_So, wisst ihr was ich liebe? Ruky so aussehen zu lassen als sei sie jemand der Schmerzen liebt. Na ja, um ganz ehrlich zu sein stimmt das auch beinahe! _

_Okay, aber jetzt mal was anderes:_

_Mein Umzugstermin wurde auf die letzten beiden Juliwochen gelegt. Das heißt ich werde vom ca. 17.07 - 31.07 umziehen (natürlich nicht ganz so lange, aber im Raume dieser beiden Wochen bin ich garantiert irgendwann weg). Nun ja und dann stellt sich die Frage on Emma Hjorth (wo wir mit 80iger Sicherheit hinziehen werden) es schafft uns die richtige Internetlinie so schnell wie möglich zu beschaffen. Oder das Canal Digital seinen Arsch hoch kriegt. Cool! Emma Hjorth hat Kabelfernsehen inklusive, das brauchen wir dann jawohl nicht bei Canal Digital bezahlen XD_

_Hat viel mit dem Kapitel zutun hm? _


	32. Beistand aus dem Jenseits

**Kapitel 32:**

**Beistand aus dem Jenseits**

**他日から世話になる**

Vegeta war tot. Im Jenseits angekommen, sollte er sofort den Kaiou-sama des Nordens aufsuchen. So musste er sich auf den beschwerlichen Weg des Schlangenpfades durchkämpfen, um diesen zu erreichen. Jedoch hielt er die Spannung nicht mehr aus, blieb stehen und nahm den Spiegel aus seiner Tasche heraus, um sich den Kampf zwischen Ruky und Onnextra, der auf der Erde ausgebrochen war, anzusehen. Währenddessen fragte er sich immer wieder, weshalb Ruky nicht imstande war, richtig zu kämpfen. Ihre Energie hatte ein enormes Ausmaß angenommen, dennoch konnte sie Onnextra in keiner Art schaden. Ihre wahren Kräfte schienen noch immer in ihrem Inneren verborgen zu sein und für Vegeta stand fest, dass diese Kräfte auf jedem Fall erweckt werden müssen! Die einzige knifflige Frage ist nur: Wie sollte man diese herrauf beschwören?

Mit gemischten Gefühlen in der Magengegend betrachtete Vegeta die kleine Ruky während sie Onnextra mit Rasierscheiben jagte. Er konnte sich noch allzu gut erinnern, wie sie sich fast selbst getötet hatte wegen dieser einzigartigen Technik. Hastig prüfte er die Umgebung, allerdings waren nur gelbe und weiße Wölkchen unter dem steinernen Schlangenpfad zu erkennen.

„So habe ich mir das nicht vorgestellt. Jetzt hätte ich meine ewige und wohlverdiente Ruhe und dann…Wie zum Teufel soll ich hier denn mit der Kleinen kommunizieren? Ich habe ihr doch gesagt, dass sie Onnextra töten und nicht mit ihm fangen spielen soll! Hat denn mein Training nichts genutzt! Verdammt, Ruky-chan. Du musst aufpassen!", schrie er aufgebracht wegen seiner komplizierten Situation, außerdem fing ihm der Magen auch noch zu grummeln an.

Was hätte Vegeta's Rufen schon genützt? Ruky konnte ihn nicht hören, egal wie sehr er sich bemühte sie zu erreichten. In dieser Zwickmühle in der sie sich nun befand konnte er ihr gleich gar nicht helfen. Vegeta wurde noch wütender als Onnextra die Kleine auch noch zu küssen begann. Diese Arroganz die diese Freezer Familie aufwies schrie wirklich zum Himmel.

"Wie soll man sie nur aufwecken?", fragte er sich lautstark, in Vegeta's Bauch brodelte Wut und alles was er tun konnte war den Kampf durch einen Spiegel mit an zu sehen. Als nächstes flog Ruky auch noch gegen die Festung und stürzte von einem der Türme herunter auf den harten Boden.

""Na das ist ja hervorragend! Wenn da noch Arme und Beine ganz sind, dann heiße ich Selleri MacPorre!"

Der Kampf sollte sich vorläufig auch nicht ändern...

Verzweifelt sah Vegeta dem Kampf zu. Hatte sein Rufen in irgendeiner gewissen Weise genützt? Diese Frage konnte er mit einem definitiven Nein beantworten. Ruky konnte ihn sicherlich nicht hören, denn egal welche Mühen er sich auch gab, er war tot und somit auch nicht mehr in der Lage sie zu erreichen. In dieser Zwickmühle gefangen, konnte er ihr einfach nicht helfen. Jedoch erreichte seine Wut den Höhepunkt, als Onnextra die Frechheit besaß, Ruky einfach zu küssen. Diese enorme Arroganz, die diese Freezer Familie aufwies, schrie wirklich bis zum Himmel.

„Wie kann man ihre Kräfte nur erwecken?", fragte er sich lautstark. Vegeta's Zorn brodelte in seinem Bauch immer heftiger und alles, was er tun konnte, war sich diesen Kampf hilflos mit anzusehen. Als nächstes krachte Ruky auch noch gegen die Festung und stürzte hunderte von Meter auf den harten Boden.

„Na das ist ja hervorragen! Einfach nur klasse! Wenn bei der Kleinen noch alle Arme und Beine heil geblieben sind, dann heiße ich Selleri MacPorre!"

Ruky lag fast regungslos auf dem kalten Boden. Ihr Kopf war erfüllt mit einem lauten Dröhnen, das sich durch den Zusammenstoß mit der Festung Ex gebildet hatte und in ihr bereitete sich Panik aus, als sie bemerkte, dass sie keine Luft mehr bekam. Ihre enormen Schmerzen, die den gesamten Körper in Besitz genommen haben, klangen nicht nach wenigen Minuten ab und so wurde ihr bewusst, dass ihr Leben bald ein Ende nehmen würde.

Das kleine tapfere Mädchen versuchte ihre Augen zu öffnen und das erste, was sie sah, war die Silhouette des Monsters. Der Mörder des Saiyajin Prinzen! Der unglaubliche Tyrann, der sich vorgenommen hatte, einen kurzen Prozess mit ihr zu veranstalten. Sie konnte ein grauenvolles Kichern wahrnehmen und kurz darauf rollten dem Mädchen Tränen über ihre Wangen. Sie fühlte sich schuldig und unnütz, denn sie konnte die Bitte von Vegeta nicht erfüllen. So genoss sie regelrecht ihre verdienten Schmerzen.

"Jetzt' heulst du. Glaub bloß nicht, dass ich mich von so was weich klopfen lasse!", sagte Onnextra barsch und verpasste Ruky einen kräftigen Tritt, sodass sie in die gleiche Höhe seines Gesichtes kam. Blitzschnell drehte sich das Monster um seine eigene Achse und schlug ihr erneut mit einem heftigen Tritt in den Rücken.

Ruky nahm die Rufe ihrer Freunde kaum wahr, allerdings wusste sie, dass sie genau vor ihrer Barriere aufkam. Mit dem Gesicht zuerst aufstoßend, erlitt sie abermals einige Schürfwunden und Prellungen.

Trunks versuchte seine Freundin zu erreichen, doch wieder konnte er sich nicht durch die unsichtbare Wand drängen. Dem Jungen wurden nur kleine Stromstöße als Bestrafung erteilt.

"Vergiss es Trunks, wir sind hier eingeschlossen!", fauchte Piccolo den Kleinen an.

"**RUKY-CHAN, LASS DEN QUATSCH!**", schrie Trunks, "Nimm diese Starre weg, dann kann ich dir helfen! Bitte! Ich kann doch nicht einfach mit ansehen, wie du stirbst!"

Ruky antwortete ihm nicht. Sie war nun nicht mehr in der Lage in ihrer normalen Lautstärke zu sprechen. Es war sogar schon zu anstrengend für sie den Mund zu öffnen, um genügend Luft zu bekommen.

"Ruky-chan, bitte!", flehte Trunks.

Die Angst Ruky zu verlieren, war mittlerweile so groß geworden, dass kaum jemand merkte, außer Bulma, dass er weinte. Seine Mutter kam zu ihm und nahm ihm in den Arm.

"Piccolo, müsste diese Teufelsstarre nicht verschwinden, wenn sie das Bewusstsein verliert?", erkundigte sich die Frau.

"Nein", entgegnete der Namekianer kurz, "Es gibt nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder sie löst die Barriere von selbst, allerdings bezweifle ich, dass sie das in ihrem Zustand vollbringen kann, oder zweitens, ... der Kampf ist zu Ende ..."

"Und das bedeutet...", sagte Bulma leise, wobei man ihrem Kummer ansehen konnte.

Piccolo nickte langsam: "Du hast es verstanden! Das bedeutet, dass Ruky-chan stirbt bevor wir aus unserem Gefängnis fliehen können!"

"Das können wir nicht zulassen!", kreischte Trunks entsetzt.

Hingegen versuchte Onnextra jede Minute vollkommen auszukosten. Der Schlüssel, Ruky, lag hilflos und verletzt auf dem kalten Erdenboden. Das amüsanteste für ihn war jedoch die Tatsache, dass sie immer noch bei Bewusstsein war und somit auch ihre Freunde hören konnte. Er war davon überzeugt, dass es ihr Schmerzen bereiten würde ihr Freunde über den Kampf diskutieren zu hören. Die Gruppe Z war sich beinahe schon sicher, dass die Kleine sterben würde. Zu Recht sah sie schwarz, dachte sich das Monster, denn Ruky würde nicht mehr lange am Leben sein.

Das Ungetüm trat einige Schritte näher an den hilflosen Körper heran und hob ihn mit Leichtigkeit am Halstuch, das Vegeta ihr kurz vor seinem Tode übergab, und an der Kette, die sie von Trunks zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte, in die Höhe. Somit schnürte Onnextra ihr die Atemwege beinahe komplett ab und die unmittelbare Folge war aufsteigende Panik bei dem Schlüssel.

Langsam führte er das Mädchen zu seinem Mund und zischte ihr erneut gemeine Worte ins Ohr: "Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass der kleine Schlüssel so leicht zu besiegen ist. Vielleicht bist du doch nicht so besonders und legendär, wie die Schriften behaupten. Weißt du was, Ruky-chan? Selbst wenn du mich anflehen würdest, dass ich dich doch bitte in meinem Harem aufnehme, würde ich dich eiskalt mit grober Gewalt umbringen!"

Dass seine Worte den kleinen Trunks zur Weißglut trieben, wusste er. Ruky jagten sie aber keine Angst mehr ein. Warum auch? Tot war schließlich tot und nicht versklavt oder ähnlich schreckliches.  
Als nächstes konnte Ruky einen harten Schlag in der Magenkuhle spüren. Die Schmerzen waren kaum auszuhalten, dennoch konnte sie keinen einzigen Ton hervorbringen. Onnextra ließ ein abfälliges Geräusch hören und ließ das Mädchen von neuem unsanft auf den Boden fallen. Das Monster hatte ein gieriges Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und schlug nun mit seinem langen Schwanz zu.  
Aus Ruky's Kehle entrang sich nur ein dumpfes abgeschwächtes Stöhnen, das sich schon beinahe wie Röcheln anhörte.

"Ein Schlüssel, der mir die Macht geben könnte über das Universum zu herrschen. Schade, dass Vegeta sich so sehr eingenommen hat. Aus dir hätte etwas werden können...", bedauerte Onnextra und schlug erneut zu.  
Gerade als Ruky's Schmerzen abgeklungen waren, traf ein neuer Schlag in ihren Magen ein.

Ruky's Freunde sahen nun nicht mehr hin.

Chichi konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten, Bulma hielt verkrampft ihre Augen verschlossen und Trunks kämpfte mit seiner Wut.

"**JETZT REICHT ES!**", platzte es plötzlich aus Son Gokuu heraus, der sich kampfbereit gemacht hatte, um die Teufelsstarre in die Luft zu jagen und dann Onnextra zur Strecke zu bringen. Die Wut war ihm im Gesicht anzusehen. Es kam äußerst selten vor, dass man den Saiyajin in einer solchen Rage sah.

Onnextra ließ sich von diesem Ausbruch allerdings nicht beeindrucken. Es gab viele Faktoren dafür. Keiner der Gruppe Z konnte Onnextra noch großartig gefährlich werden. Selbst wenn einer vor ihnen wiedererwarten durch die Teufelsstarre kam so würde er der kleinen Ruky den sofortigen Todesstoß versetzen und damit war das Spiel aus.

"Gokuu-san!", mahnte Chichi und nahm ihren Ehemann beim Träger seines Anzuges, "Lass dir ja nicht einfallen einen Versuch zu starten hier herauszukommen, du könnest..."

"Willst du, dass die Kleine stirbt?", fragte er.

Piccolo war sichtlich sauer und fuhr dazwischen: "Niemand will das Ruky-chan stirbt! Aber Chichi hat Recht, je stärker du die Teufelsstarre angreifst, desto stärker wirst du von ihr verletzt! Es ist unmöglich hier herauszukommen. Ruky-chan hat sich damit versichert, dass keiner von uns verletzt werden kann und wir nicht eingreifen können! Deshalb heißt diese Barriere, unser Gefängnis Teufelsstarre, weil sie einfach grausam werden kann. Wie jetzt!"

Trunks fühlte sich absolut machtlos. Er wusste das Piccolo Recht hatte, sie konnten Ruky nicht helfen. Wütend sah er auf den Boden und beobachtete wie seine Tränen vom Boden aufgesogen wurden.

"Trunks, mein Kleiner!", versuchte Bulma ihren Sohn zu trösten, aber das gestaltete sich schwierig.

"Das gibt es doch nicht. Das darf einfach nicht wahr sein! Wie kann mein Papa tot sein? Und Ruky-chan ... Sie wird doch sicher sterben! Das kann sie doch gar nicht überleben, wenn selbst mein Papa ...", sagte Trunks leise und blickte zu Onnextra, der Ruky einfach weiter quälte und Trunks erneut zur Verzweiflung und Weißglut trieb, "**RUKY-CHAN, DU MUSST DICH WEHREN!**"

Die Stimme des Jungen drang noch deutlich zu Ruky ans Ohr, aber antworten konnte sie ihm schon lange nicht mehr. Ihre Gedanken waren nicht auf den Schmerz konzentriert, mit dem sie noch immer zu kämpfen hatte.

_"Trunks-san, es tut mir leid, dass ich Vegeta Ouji-sama nicht rächen konnte. Onnextra ist so unendlich stark! Was kann ich schon gegen dieses Ungeheuer ausrichten, wenn selbst Vegeta Ouji-sama es nicht geschafft hat? Ich bin nicht stark genug! _

_Hach ... Ich ... Ich möchte zu Vegeta Ouji-sama!  
Ich werde mich bei ihm entschuldigen für das was ich getan habe. Das ist versagt habe..."_

_"Du willst mir folgen, Ruky-chan?"_, fragte eine ihr wohlbekannte Stimme.

Ruky stutzte: _"Vegeta Ouji-sama?"_

_"Ja. Stell dir vor! Mir bleibt noch genug Kraft um mich vom Jenseits aus in dein Unterbewusstsein zu schleichen! Aber jetzt sag mal, was mit dir los ist, Ruky-chan! Du bist stark! Du bist die Einzig, die unsere Freunde retten kann!"_, erklärte Vegeta.

_"Vegeta Ouji-sama wo seid Ihr? Kann ich Euch sehen? Ich möchte Euch so gern wieder sehen!"_, wollte Ruky wissen.

_"Das geht nur, wenn du tot bist und sterben wirst du nicht, hast du mich verstanden? Du bist ein Saiyajin und stolz genug einen harten Kampf zu schlagen und vielleicht danach zu sterben. Untersteh dich, dich einfach so fallen zu lassen!"_, mahnte der Prinz.

_"Aber Vegeta Ouji-sama wie ... ich bin nicht stark genug!"_, meinte Ruky und war den Tränen nahe, _"Niemals kann ich das schaffen, wenn selbst Ihr..."_

_"**HÖR AUF UND REISS DICH ZUSAMMEN, RUKY! HAST DU ES SCHON WIEDER VERGESSEN? WENN DU ONNEXTRA NICHT TÖTEST, KANN ES NIEMAND ANDERS!**"_, fuhr Vegeta das Mädchen an und sah zu wie sie zusammen fuhr und keine Kontrolle mehr über ihre Tränen hatte, der Prinz fuhr sanfter fort, _"Es tut mir leid Ruky-chan. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich dir nicht mehr helfen kann. Ich war unvorsichtig und Onnextra gewann diesen Kampf. Du aber kannst nicht einfach so aufgeben! Hast du vergessen was Freezer getan hat? Hast du vergessen was Onnextra getan hat und was er noch immer tun kann und wird, wenn du einfach so aufgibst? Ruky-chan, willst du mir den Gefallen tun und mutig sein, damit wir den Feind besiegen?"_

_"Ich..."_, begann Ruky.

_"Ruky-chan"_, tauchte mit mal eine andere Stimme auf.

Das Mädchen drehte sich zu der fremden Stimme um und erblickte eine Gestalt. Die Gestalt eines Saiyajins in einer Kriegerrüstung.

_"Gokuu-san?"_, fragte Ruky verwirrt, der Saiyajin sah wirklich haargenauso aus wie Son Goten's Vater, aber er hatte eine Narbe auf der rechten Wange und ein rotes Stirnband, _"Nein, Ihr seid der Saiyajin der bis zu letzt Widerstand geleistet hat als Freezer Bejiita-sei überfiel! Wie ist Euer Name?"_

_"Mein Name ist Bardock. Schade, dass du dich nicht mehr an mich erinnerst"_, antwortete er ihr.

_"Und auch nicht an uns"_, sagte eine zweite Stimme und hinter Ruky tauchten der König der Saiyajins und zwei Frauen auf. Die eine erkannte Ruky sofort als Seripa wieder, die andere war wohl eine Freundin von ihr, aber anders als die umstehenden Saiyajins hatte dieses eine Mädchen keine Rüstung an.

_"Seripa-Dono? Vegeta Ou-sama!"_, brachte Ruky mühsam heraus, _"Wie ist das möglich?"_

_"Ruky-sama? Hat Seri-chan damit Recht?"_, fragte die Fremde.

_"Wer seid Ihr? Euch habe ich noch nie gesehen!"_, wollte Ruky wissen.

_"Ich heiße Daizu. Ich bin leider kein Krieger, aber du! Du wurdest als große Kriegerin geboren!"_, meinte sie.

_"Du bist ein Super Saiyajin! Ein Krieger, der stärker ist als alle anderen. Jemand, der die Macht hat über Tod und Leben zu entscheiden! Du allein hast die Möglichkeit zu entscheiden ob das Volk der Saiyajins und alle anderen Völker des Universums frei sein sollen oder untergehen!"_, sagte König Vegeta mit rauer Stimme, die Ruky fast optimistisch stimmen konnte.

_"Wirst du die Chance nutzen, die dir gegeben wurde?"_, fragte Bardock.

Seripa wandte sich lächelnd an die Kleine: _"Warst du das Licht, das ich kurz vor meinem Tode sah?"_

_"Antworte mir, Ruky-chan!"_, befahl Vegeta, _"Wirst du es versuchen?"_

_"Vertraut ihr mir alle so sehr, dass ihr glaubt, ich könne es schaffen?"_, fragte Ruky.

_"Wir glauben an dich, denn du bist unser Licht der Hoffnung, auf das wir so lange gewarteten!"_, entgegnete Daizu.

Bardock nickte: _"Selbst als wir vor Bejiita-sei Wache standen und genau wussten, dass es dem Ende zu geht, wussten wir, dass es da draußen ein Licht gibt, das uns irgendwann die Ehre und den Frieden zurück gibt. Jemanden der uns befreit, aus dieser Tyrannei. Ruky-chan, es sind nicht nur wir Saiyajins befreit werden. Kouri hat ebenso viele Völker unterdrückt wie schon Freezer. Wenn er nicht sogar schon mehr erreicht hat."_

_"Außerdem stehen die Saiyajins kurz vor ihrer Vernichtung. Wenn es Kouri gelingt die Gruppe Z auszulöschen, dann gibt es keine Saiyajins mehr, Ruky-chan"_, erklärte Seripa, _"Als du geboren wurdest, dachte ich, dass du auch nicht anders bist als all die anderen. All die anderen Krieger die sich aufspielten. Aber da du noch so jung warst, konntest du gar nicht wissen um was es geht."_

_"Seripa-dono! Wie kann ich denn auf Bejiita-sei ... ich meine..."_, sagte Ruky.  
Sie war wirklich verwirrt, schließlich war der Planet Vegeta nicht erst vor acht Jahren zerstört worden. Aber immerhin begriff sie nun worum es in der Vision ging. Vielleicht konnte sie es ja doch schaffen über Onnextra zu gewinnen. Konnte sie das Monster vielleicht wirklich schlagen?

_"Was ist jetzt? Wirst du deinen Mut zusammen nehmen und dich endlich wie ein Saiyajin benehmen?"_, fragte Vegeta's Stimme wieder.

Der König verschränkte die Arme: _"Du musst Vertrauen haben, mein Sohn!"_

_"Vertrauen? Ich leg' doch schon genug Vertrauen in diese Göre, wenn ich ihr sage, sie soll kämpfen! Ich hätte auch Trunks oder Kakarotto darum bitten können!"_, fauchte der Prinz zurück, _"Und dann wäre ich auch garantiert nicht auf dem Weg zu diesem Kaio um den Vater der Kleinen zu besuchen!"_

_"Mein Vater?"_, fragte Ruky überrascht und sah aus als ob sie gerade aus allen Wolken fiel.

_"Jo mei, stell dir vor, du hast auch einen"_, kam es sarkastisch von Vegeta, _"Und jetzt hör mir zu! Sowohl ich als auch dein Vater können mit den Dragonballs wieder zum Leben erweckt werden. Aber um das zutun musst du erst einmal Onnextra besiegen. Du weißt selbst, dass du die Kraft dazu hast! Du hast die Macht ihn zu besiegen! Also tu es! Wenn du deinen Zorn heraus lässt, dann verwandelst du dich! Du hast deine Wut doch noch nie unterdrückt, warum jetzt?"_

_"Es tut mir so Leid! Ich hatte Angst! Ich hatte Angst dabei zu sterben. Das ich Euch Schande bereite!"_, erklärte Ruky.

_"Schande ist das, was du gerade machst"_, mischte sich König Vegeta wieder ein, _"Und schlimmer als das Leben kann der Tod auch nicht sein. Na los Kleine, sieh zu das du wieder unter die Lebenden kommst und Onnextra zeigst wo's lang geht!"_

_"Ich habe verstanden! Ja! Ihr habt Recht, alles hängt nun von mir ab! Ich werde ihn töten! Ich werde Onnextra so eiskalt umbringen, wie seine Familie uns vernichtet hat!"_

_"Dann geh und lass es krachen!"_, rief Daizu.

Ruky zögerte ein letztes Mal: _"Und wie mache ich das?"_

Die Saiyajins um Ruky herum drohten fast zu stolpern.

_"Hast du dein Bewusstsein verloren?"_, wollte Bardock wissen.

_"Hat sie nicht! Aber wenn Onnextra so weiter auf ihr herumdrischt, dann dauert's nicht mehr lange. Wie wäre es mit ein bisschen Wut?"_, fragte Vegeta.

_"Dann müsst ihr mich wütend machen!"_, antwortete Ruky.

Die Gruppe Z war fast an einen Nervenzusammenbruch angelangt. Onnextra nahm keine Rücksicht auf das kleine Kind unter sich. Er schlug nur immer wieder auf die Kleine ein und immer wieder trat ein kurzes Wimmern aus ihrem Mund, wenn Onnnextra's Faust oder sein Schwanz in ihrem Magen eintraf.  
"Lass Ruky-chan in Ruhe!", bat Trunks und legte sich verzweifelt in die Arme seiner Mutter.

"Trunks, mein Schatz! Sei nur ganz ruhig, es wird bestimmt alles wieder gut werden! Wir müssen daran glauben, wie Ruky-chan gesagt hat! Wir müssen an ein Wunder glauben!", meinte Bulma sanft um ihren Sohn zu trösten, was ihre eigentlichen Befürchtungen waren, mochte sie selbst aber nicht denken.

"Wie soll ich denn noch an ein Wunder glauben, Mama? Ruky-chan stirbt gerade ... ich ... Mama wer soll es nun schaffen Onnextra zu besiegen? Ich ...", sagte Trunks verloren.

Son Gokuu sah angewidert auf den Boden, er zitterte noch immer vor Zorn und sah die anderen kurz darauf an.

"Mir reicht es! Er benutzte Ruky-chan um Kuririn zu töten, einen Unschuldigen. Dann quält er auch noch Vegeta vor ihren Augen und Vegeta ist das Liebste das sie zu haben schein, ich meine ... gut mal abgesehen von Trunks.

Was ich sagen wollte ist, falls Ruky-chan sterben sollte, dann werde ich kämpfen und jeder der Lust hat ihm ordentlich was zu geben, der hat freie Hand!"

"Ruky-chan! Halte bitte durch! Komm zur Vernunft und nimm diese Barriere weg!", versuchte Piccolo das Mädchen mit Telepathie zu erreichen, "Sei nicht dumm! Du wirst sterben!"

Onnextra lachte laut auf. Die Hilflosigkeit der Gruppe Z war einfach zu amüsant. Der gewünschte Kontakt per Telepathie blieb aus. Onnextra wickelte langsam seinen langen dünnen Schwanz um Ruky's Hals und hob sie ebenso langsam vom Boden auf, um das Entsetzen der anderen Krieger auszukosten. Das Monster warf den Zuschauern einen triezenden Blick zu und verlagerte sein Ki in die Finger. Onnextra zögerte lange bevor er zum Schlag ausholte,

der niemals zu Ende geführt wurde...

Ein heller Lichtblitz trennte Onnextra von Ruky. Die anderen Krieger waren von einer solchen Wendung ziemlich überrascht. Die Kleine war zerschlagen. Jedoch schien sie auf den Knien sitzend wieder stark zu sein und neue Kraft zu schöpfen. Wie auch immer dies sein konnte sie war wieder voller Kraft...

"Was ist jetzt auf einmal los?", kam es von Onnextra.

Es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass er verunsichert war. Niemand hätte geglaubt, dass Onnextra noch blasser werden konnte als er ohnehin schon war. Das silbern schimmernde Gesicht wurde kreidebleich.

"Kann sie noch Kraft in sich haben, die mir gefährlich werden könnte? Niemals! Die Kleine ist doch so untrainiert!", sagte er zu sich selbst.

Trunks sprang auf und rannte wutentbrannt gegen die Barriere.

"Trunks, mein Kleiner, bleib hier!", bat Bulma und war schon drauf und dran ihm hinterher zu rennen, doch er war so schnell an allen vorbei geprescht, dass nicht einmal mehr Piccolo den Jungen erwischen konnte. Trunks hatte diese Barriere schon total vergessen, alles was er sah, alles was er spürte, war Ruky und einen tiefen Schmerz. Der junge Saiyajin schlug mit dem Kopf zuerst an die harte Barriere und bekam dadurch einen kräftigen Stoß, der ihm durch alle Glieder schoss. Aber anstatt von dieser Teufelsstarre Abstand zu nehmen, versuchte er dagegen zu schlagen. Ruky wollte er nicht auch noch verlieren, dass würde er einfach nicht ertragen. Das sein Vater tot war, war schon schmerzhaft genug für ihn gewesen. Sein großes Idol, alles was er sein wollte, wurde ihm genommen. Was sollte er tun? Diese Wendung einfach hinnehmen und abwarten was passiert?

"**Ruky-chan! Bitte hör auf mich! Bitte! Du musst diese Barriere wegnehmen! Lass mich an deiner Seite kämpfen! Du darfst nicht alleine kämpfen!**", rief Trunks und griff die Mauer erneut an.

Sein Körper zitterte stark als er den nächsten, noch heftigeren Stoß bekam. Erschöpft sank er auf die Knie und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Piccolo trat an seiner Seite und legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. Der Namekianer wusste, dass er dem Jungen nicht helfen konnte. Er selbst fühlte sich schließlich auch allein gelassen und ziemlich kraftlos. Aber er wollte dem Kleinen natürlich keine unnötigen Hoffnungen machen.

"Trunks! Du schadest dir damit nur selbst, hast du gehört? Deine Mutter hat gerade ihren Ehemann, den sie erst gestern geheiratet hat, verloren. Dein Vater war Bulma das Liebste, du kannst dich nicht von dieser Teufelsstarre töten lassen! Du und deine Schwester, ihr seid das letzte was Bulma noch hat. Glaubst du einer von uns hätte jemals mit dem Tode Vegeta's gerechnet? Trunks, langsam musst du deinen gesunden Menschenverstand einschalten!", meinte er.

"Aber Ruky-chan...", begann Trunks, doch Piccolo fuhr ihm sofort wieder über den Mund: "Trunks, wer weiß ob Ruky-chan uns überhaupt hört! Du weißt doch, dass man sagt, dass eine Kerzenflamme noch ein letztes Mal hell auflodert bevor ihr Licht endgültig erlischt. Trunks hör zu, wir dürfen uns nichts vor machen, es ist unmöglich!"

"Piccolo-san, hör zu wir haben uns vertragen! Sie läuft nicht mehr vor mir weg! Sie nimmt mir auch das mit dem Kuss gar nicht übel! Ich muss ihr beweisen, dass ich sie wirklich liebe! Ich glaube, dass sie es schaffen kann, wenn wir ihr beistehen!", erklärte Trunks.

Piccolo verlor langsam die Geduld, er gab Trunks eine kleine Ohrfeige und brüllte ihn schon fast an: "**WIRST DU JETZT LANGSAM MAL NACHDENKEN! Ruky-chan ist nicht bei Verstand! Dieses unheimlich starke Ki ist nicht normal, dieser Kampf ist aussichtslos für Ruky-chan!**"

Trunks sah auf. Ruky's Aura gab ihm ein warmes Gefühl, aber natürlich waren Piccolo's Worte auch richtig. Das Mädchen wirkte nicht anwesend, sie ließ ihre Energie freien Lauf und wurde stärker. Aber ob sie diese Kraft wirklich nutzen konnte und was noch wichtiger war, Onnextra damit besiegen konnte, war nun einmal fraglich.

Onnextra wurde immer nervöser. Ruky's Kraft explodierte einfach, warum hatte sie auf einmal so viel Kraft? Und diese Veränderung war auch unübersehbar.

Das lange, schwarze Haar wirkte kurz und widerspenstiger als denn je. Die Augenfarbe war verändert. Deutlich zu erkennen war sie nicht, aber es war kein strahlendes Ozeanblau mehr.

Immer wieder hallten Worte in ihrem Kopf wieder:

_"Ich werde diesem renitenten Hund zeigen wie man Männchen macht!"_

_"Ich bitte Euch um Gnade, er ist doch noch ein Kind!"_

_"Vertrau mir, niemand bemerken, dass sie deine Tochter ist!"_

_"Radditz-kun, woher sollen wir wissen ob sie unser 'Legendärer Super Saiyajin' ist?"_

_"Du musst Onnextra töten!"_

_"Bist du das Licht auf das wir gewartet haben!"_

_"Bist du die Jenige, die den Saiyajins die Ehre zurückgeben kann!"_

_"Seht nur! Was für ein Feuerwerk! Und die Saiyajins gefährden meine Universalherrschaft nicht mehr. Der 'Legendäre Super Saiyajin' wird niemals erwachen können!"_

Bei dem letzten schallenden Gelächter, dass in Ruky's Kopf widerhallte und in ihren Ohren dröhnte, ließ ihre Energie noch ein letztes Mal explodieren. Niemand konnte noch etwas in diesem strahlenden Licht erkennen.

Doch Onnextra's schockierte Stimme murmelte noch die leisen Worte vor sich hin:

"Der auserwählte Saiyajin ... ist zurück!"

Ende Kapitel 32, Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 33: "Die Verwandlung" oder _"Ruky-chan no Chouhenshin"_

_Nachwort Kapitel 32:_

_Hallo Leute, ich hoffe, dass dieses Kapitel nicht zu langweilig gewesen ist. Ich musste unbedingt noch mal ausdrücken, dass wirklich alle geschafft sind. Mit den Nerven am Ende. Vor allem Ruky, Trunks und Bulma. Bitte haltet Trunks nicht für eine Heulsuse. Ihr müsst auch ihn verstehen, wenn man seinen Vater verliert, ist das für die meisten bestimmt sehr schwer und wenn man dann auch noch dabei ist, seine Freundin zu verlieren, die man liebt ... da kann man schon das Heulen kriegen!  
Das habe ich nämlich an diesem Kapitel geändert. In der ersten Version ging alles viel zu zackig und von den Gefühlen der anderen war überhaupt nichts zu merken!  
Warum ich Daizu, die ja eigentlich gar nicht wichtig ist, erwähnt habe? Die bekommt eine ziemlich große Rolle im Pre-Gokuu Part der Geschichte "Dragonball Ex - Hikari no Tabi". Moony-chan und Ranma-chan kennen Daizu ja schon aus dem Doujinshi, aber auch hier in "Dragonball Ex - der Zorn des Universums" taucht sie noch öfter namentlich auf. Ihr könnt euch also freuen!  
Tja und im nächsten Kapitel geht es dann wirklich rund. Onnextra, wir wünschen dir den Tod! Ich bin übrigens mehr als beruhigt das ihr nicht gefallen an diesem Monster findet sondern ihn genauso wie ich verflucht!_

_Also dann Leute, ich hoffe dieses Kapitel hat euch nicht zu sehr gelangweilt und ihr seid wieder dabei wenn es Onnextra an den Kragen geht _

_EDIT NACHWORT:_

_Hallo Leute . _

_Entschuldigt bitte das es so schleppend vorran geht TTTT sich schämt_

_Zur Zeit geht es bei mir auf und nieder, ich habe schon wieder eine Mandelentzünung und ich ziehe wie ihr wisst bald um._

_Das exakte Datum wurde auf den **20.07.2006** gelegt. In diesem Sinne verabschiede ich mich für eine kleine Weile bei euch und hoffe das ihr mich und die kleine Ruky nicht vergesst. Schade das ich die Onnextra Saga nicht zu ende geschafft habe bevor ich umziehe. Die neuen Kapitel kommen hoffentlich schneller. Mal sehen wie lange es dauert bis ich wieder Inet habe. _

_Ich bezweifle das noch Kapitel kommen werden in nächster Zeit. Ich werde es auf jeden Fall versuchen._

_Seid versichert das dies nicht das Ende ist, sondern das ich auch später wieder neue Kapitel posten werde - _


	33. Rukychan's Verwandlung

**Kapitel 33:**

**Die Verwandlung**

**ルキちゃんの長変身**

Während des beinahe aussichtslosen Kampfes den Ruky mit Onnextra führte, schien ein Wunder zu geschehen. Mit einem kräftigen Energiestoß konnte das kleine Saiyajin Mädchen wieder Abstand von Onnextra gewinnen.  
Trunks war voller Hoffnung dass sie endlich wieder zur Vernunft gekommen war, aber Piccolo nahm ihm dies kleich wieder aus dem Kopf.

Ruky's Ki schoss nun immer weiter in die Höhe was auch den Feind ziemlich beunuhigte.  
"Was soll das? Diese Veränderung ist nicht normal!", stotterte Onnextra.

"Spürt ihr das auch Leute?", fragte Son Gokuu beunruhigt, "Ruky-chan's Energie ... ihre Aura..."

"Gokuu-san, du kennst Ruky-chan, sie würde niemals etwas böses tun!", meinte Trunks.

"Aber diese Aura ist negativ!", sagte Piccolo ernst.

"Ihr seid doch Idioten!", ischte sich nun C-18 ein und zog damit die mehr oder weniger empörten Blicke der anderen auf sich, "Ihr braucht mich gar nicht so perplex ansehen! Ich sehe ja ein dass ihr Vegeta alle als einen 'Guten' oder 'Beschützer der Erde' anseht, aber dennoch ist er böse. Ruky-chan's Aura ist nicht negativer als Vegeta's. Sie ist eben auch ein vollkommener Saiyajin!"

"Du hast wohl Recht ... aber das ist wirklich nicht normal für die Kleine. Da kann man schon mal ins Zweifeln kommen", meinte Tenshinhan.

C-18 lächelte leicht aber ihr war anzusehen das sie etwas im Gespür hatte was die anderen sich im Leben nicht dachten:

"Wer hätte gedacht das dies die Lösung des Rätsels ist! Die Veränderung in ihr als ich damals gegen Gotenks kämpfte und als Vegeta Taar den Tod brachte. Für Ruky-chan mag diese Intensivität vielleicht nicht wirklich normal sein, aber für einen Super Saiyajin ist es das Natürlichste dieser Welt!"

"Super Saiyajin?", wiederholt Trunks beinahe sprachlos, "Soll das heißen..."

"Richtig! Ruky-chan verwandelt sich endlich in einen Super Saiyajin! Die roten Augen eines Kriegers, das werden wir gleich erleben!"

Die Gruppe Z wie auch Onnextra beobachteten das helle Leuchten der Energie und die Schreie der Kleinen druchbrachen die erstaunte Atmosphäre.

Es war merkwürdig, aber Ruky spürte bei diesem Kraftzuwachs die größten Schmerzen die sie nur ertragen konnte. Auf irgendeine Weise wollte sie aber auch, dass diese Verwandlung ihr weh tat. Sie wollte alles ertragen das zuvor die anderen erlebt hatten. Schließlich hatten C-17, Yamchu, Kuririn und Vegeta auf so grausame Art und Weise ihre Leben lassen müssen!

Ein letztes Mal gab es einen lauten Knall, dann war es endlich so weit: Ruky schwebte hoch oben im Himmel. Für alle war sie gut zu erkennen und auch zu spüren. Sie war offenbar hochkonzentriert und absolut stark.  
Ruky blieb still, dass einzige was sich bewegte war das Flackern ihrer eisblauen Aura und das wehen ihrer nun nicht mehr langen Haare. Nun war sie nicht mehr lang und schwarzhaarig. Ihre Haare standen ihr zu Berge, sie waren kurz und erinnerten an Vegeta's zehtausend Volt - Frisur, doch mit ihrem weißen Ponny sah sie auch Son Gokuu sehr ähnlich.

Vegeta betrachtete diese Szene im Jenseits mit Begeistern. Endlich war seine Vermutung bestätigt worden. Allerdings betrachtete er die Kleine etwas skeptisch. Die Merkmale des Super Saiyajins waren nicht gut getroffen. Statt goldblondem Haar wehte schneeweißes im Wind und statt türkiesblauen Augen blitzten feuerrote den Feind an. Vegeta zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern undstand vom steinernden Boden auf. Der Spiegel in seiner hand trübte wieder ein und der Prinz wandte sich wieder dem Schlangenpfad zu.

"Ich glaube dass es jetzt okay ist. Sie wird schon kämpfen können! Und nun wo sie ein Super Saiyajin ist wird sie Kouri besiegen!", sagte Vegeta mit Überzeugung in der Stimme, "Also dann Ruky-chan ... Ich werde mich mal auf den Weg machen und deinen Vater besuchen gehen. Sei nur nicht traurig, ich nehme dann, du holst mich mit den Dragonballs wieder ins Leben zurück. Und dann werden wir das Selbe mit deinen lieben Herrn Vater tun!"

Damit nahm der Prinz seine Reise wieder auf. Dabei ging ihm noch immer das Geschehnis in Ruky's Unterbewusstsein durch den Kopf. Das Ruky Seripa und seinen Vater treffen konnte und dies offenbar auch wollte, war ihm durch die übertragene Vision völlig klar, aber warum sie Bardock und die kleine Daizu so genau erkennen konnte, konnte er sich nicht erklären.  
Aber wie dem auch sei, dieses Rätsel könnte sich ebentuell auch sehr bald lösen.

Auf der Erde herrschte eine unheimliche Stimmung. Ruky rüherte sich nicht einen Centimeter. Nur die weißen Haare wehten im Wind. Sie starrte ihren Feind ununterbrochen an, ließ ihn einfach nicht aus den Augen.

Trunks und Piccolo waren die ersten die sich wieder fingen und die Münder schließen konnten.

"Piccolo-san, siehst du Onnextra's Gesicht?", fragte Trunks.

"Jetzt wird es spannend. Ich glaub's nicht aber ... ihre Aura ist mindestens genauso stark wie die von Majin Vegeta! Und Vegeta ist immerhin ein Ultra Saiyajin. Ruky-chan ist unglaublich!", antwortete der Namekianer und beobachtete Trunks' Strahlen in den Augen.  
Onnextra war natürlich nicht begeistert, er sah sogar verängstigt aus und trat ein paar Schritte rückwärts.

"De - der auserwählte Saiyajin ist ... zurück! Ich ... ich kann es nicht glauben ... der Schlüssel steht leibhaftig vor mir und hat sich entfaltet. Der Saiyajin ... ich ..."

"**_Onnextra!_**", kam es von oben und Ruky kam ganz plötzlich auf den Feind nieder gestürzt. Onnextra musste schnell gegen Ruky's Hände halten um nicht sofort einen Einschlag von Schmerz ertragen zu müssen. Ruky gab keinen Ton von sich während sie das Monster weiter gegen einen Baum drängte. Onnextra knurrte laut und versuchte das Mädchen von sich los zu schütteln. Ruky grinste, es war beängstigend, denn ein solch saiyanisches Grinsen hatte man zuvor nur bei Vegeta beobachten können, es war unheimlich dass sie sich plötzlich so anders verhielt.  
Anstatt Onnextra's Versuchen los zukommen nach zugeben drückte sie stattdessen noch weiter zu um dem Monster die Hände zu brechen. Plötzlich kam ein Fuß des Wesens in die Richtung des Saiyajins geflogen so dass die beiden Kontrahenten wieder Abstand voneinader nahmen.

Ruky ließ ein kurzes triumpfierendes Lachen hören. Der Zwang vom Feinde etwas Abstand zu nehmen wäre eigentlich gar nicht nötig gewesen, aber sie wollte ja mal nett sein. Ruky blieb wieder wie eine Eisskulptur stehen. Sie stand wie ein Baum, stark und schön vor den anderen. Das weiße Haar wirkte anmutig im blauen Himmel und ihre roten Augen strahlten gefährlich. Onnextra's überhebliches Gebahren war nun entgültig erloschen. Er war nervös diesem Super Saiyajin gegenüber zu stehen. Er war wütend über die Coolness des Mädchens, dadaurch fühlte er sich schwach und in die Ecke gedrängt. Ruky allerdings zeigte keine Regung.

Ihre Freunde waren auch ziemlich überrascht. Der kurze Kraftaustausch war beeindruckend.  
"Unglaublich oder? Als ob sie plötzlich eine ganz andere ist!", staunte Son Gokuu, "Jetzt sehen wir was wir von unserer Faulheit haben. Das Kind muss unsere Köpfe aus den Schlingen ziehen. Ganz schön peinlich!"

"Stimmt schon, Gokuu. Aber das mit der anderen Person würde ich gar nicht so weit weg werfen. Ich denke sie hat sich wirklich zu einem Saiyajin verändert. Unsere Ruky-chan benimmt sich wie ein Kind, selbst wenn sie kämpft. Dieser Super Saiyajin zeigt keine Regung und ist absolut kalt wie Vegeta...", entgegnete Piccolo.

Trunks stand wieder fest und sicher vor der Grenze der Barriere und wandte sich an seine Freundin: "Ruky-chanbist du so wie du immer bist? Du bist doch immer noch meine kleine Ruky-chan?"

Das Mädchen sah nicht hinüber, aber trotzdem antwortete sie: "**_Ich weiß nicht was Ihr mit 'Eurer kleinen Ruky-chan' meint, Trunks Ouji. Aber ich bin Ruky. Ebenso wie die andere Seite in mir Ruky ist. Macht Euch keine Sorgen Trunks Ouji, dieser Gegner ist bald kein Gegner mehr._**"

"Warum redest du so mit mir? Es macht schon kaum einen Sinn wenn du das mit meinem Papa machst. Ruky-chan! Versprich mir das du es ohne Verletzungen schaffst, ja?", bat Trunks.

"**_Junger Trunks Ouji. Ich bin dazu geboren das Recht wieder herzustellen wo auch immer Unrecht herrscht. Verletzungen gehören nun einmal zum Kampf, aber sterben werde ich nicht. Schließlich bin ich noch stärker als Euer Vater, Vegeta Ouji!_**", erklärte Ruky und sah dabei zu wie Onnextra langsam sein Ki sammelte.

"Ruky-chan! Ich glaube an dich du schaffst es! Und ich wollte noch ... noch einmal sagen..", begann Trunks doch der Kampf fing schon wieder von Neuem an.

Onnextra hatte einen Energieball auf Ruky los gelassen der in einem rasenden Tempo auf sie zu schoss.  
Der frisch gebackene Super Saiyajin nahm ihre Abwehrhaltung ein, ließ die Kugel von ihren Armen abprallen und musste sofort wieder aufspringen um weiteren kleinen Energiestrahlen auszuweichen.

"Ruky-chan!", rief Trunks mit klarer Stimme, "Ich liebe dich!"

Die Kriegerin ging nicht darauf ein, jedoch hatte sie ein Lächeln auf den Lippen als sie sich wieder in einen Nahkampf stürzte. Trunks seufzte tief, aber er verstand es. Trotz dieser Situation machte er sich Sorgen...

Er hätte sie gern beschützt, aber dafür musste er wohl noch ein bisschen mehr trainieren.

Onnextra schielte zwielichtig zu den Kriegern der Gruppe Z herüber und dann blieben seine rubinroten Augen auf Trunks geheftet.

Auf sein kurzes Kichern folgte erneut eine Stichelei: "Dieser kleine Saiyajin ... Vegeta's Sohn. Er hängt an dir und wie ich weiß zeigen die Saiyajins nur dann Gefühle wenn sie wirklich verliebt sind. Und das geht bei Saiyajins wohl nur ein Mal wie ich hörte. Ihr Saiyajins seid ganz schön arm dran. Aber was mich jetzt interessiert ist, wie steht es mit dir? Wie stehst du zu diesem frühreifen kleinen Prinzen?"

Im nächsten Momenttraf Ruky's Faust in Onnextra's Gesicht ein und sorgte dafür, dass das Monster einige Meter von ihr weggeschleudert wurde. Coller's Sohn empfand größte Demütigung bei diesem Schmerz. Er wurde wütend bei Ruky's überheblich arroganten Saiyajin Grinsen.

"**_Onnextra! Ich bin nicht hier um zu 'lieben', ich bin hier um zu 'töten'. Für Gerechtigkeit auf diesem Planeten will ich sorgen und wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, dann möchte ich jetzt weiter kämpfen. Ich hab' Silvester noch was vor!_**", antwortete sie.

"Du überhebliche Mätze!", brüllte Onnextra und bombadierte das Mädchen mit unzähligen Ki Strahlen und Kugeln.

Ruky ließ ein kurzes abwertendes Geräusch hören und wehrte einige der Attacken ab und sprang auch einigen aus dem Weg. Die kleinen Energiebälle und Strahlen trafen auf freien Land und Wasser ein, dadurch wurden kräftige Beben ausgelöst.

Onnextra knurrte wütend. Ruky aber schaute noch immer grimmig drein und ließ nur ein leicht erboßtes Lächelnn sehen: "**_Vielleicht sollte ich dir beibringen wie man 'Ki' benutzt. Deine lausigen Angriffe kann auch ein Baby von kaum einem Jahr abwehren . Zu Beginn des Ganzen hast du noch große Reden geschwungen aber die Rasierscheiben ... kannst du ihnen ausweichen?_**"

Onnextra antwortete nicht, eigentlich wollte er Ruky noch daran hindern diese ernstzunehmende Technik auszuführen, doch dieser Super Saiyajin hatte zwei surrende, kreisrunde Scheiben in Frühstückstellergröße in nur einem Bruchteil von einer Zehntelsekunde heraufbeschworen.

Piccolo ging unruhig hin und her. Mittlwerweile hatte es Chichi geschafft Son Gohan wieder aufzuwecken und verarztete eine blutende Wunde am Arm. Bulma stand nun auch vom Boden auf und stellte sich Piccolo entgegen. Sie sah ihn streng und mit den Händen in die Hüfte gestämmt an. Der Namekianer sah der jungen Frau verwirrt in die Augen.

"Was äh ...", kam es vorsichtig von ihm.

"Piccolo, hör auf hier so unruhig herum zu wandern! Du machst mich nervös!", antwortete Bulma herrisch, "Es reicht schon das ich Bra-chan ruhig halten muss! Und jetzt machst du auch noch alle wuschig!"

Piccolo nickte langsam, mit einem mehr oder weniger überrumpelten Gesichtsausdruck. Er fing sich aber schnell wieder und sah zu den Kriegern, die nun wieder kämpften und keiften. Er war nun wieder völlig der Alte, ruhig und ausgeglichen, die umstehenden Mitglieder der Gruppe Z sahen Piccolo gebannt an, in der Hoffnung er würde diese drückende Stille der Ungewissheit brechen.

"Ich wüsste zu gern wie hoch die Kampfkraft der beiden ist. Vegeta's durfte bei sicher Drei bis Vier Millionen gelegen haben. Ruky-chan ist stärker ... jedoch spielt Onnextra's Kraft auch eine Rolle und ich glaube kaum, dass er bereits seine Hundert Prozent gibt", erklärte er.

"Piccolo-san, du meinst doch nicht wirklich das sich da noch etwas wendet?", fragte Son Gohan.

"Gohan-chan, sei still, du sollst noch nicht sprechen! Du bist schwer verletzt!", meinte Chichi und sah wieder aus als ob sie ihren Sohn in Watte packen wollte.

Videl stämmte die Hände in ihre Hüften und redete nun einmal Klartext mit Chichi: "Chichi-san dein Sohn ist doch nicht schwerbehindert! Ich denke auch nicht, dass es wieder schlimmer wird! Seht euch das doch mal an! Ruky-chan hat Vegeta's Supertechnik am Wickel, das ist ihr rafiniertester Angriff!"

"Und eben weil sie ihre stärkste Technik einsetzt mache ich mir Sorgen! Auch wenn Ruky-chan jetzt ein Super Saiyajin ist, sie ist noch immer ein kleines Mädchen!", prädigte Chichi mit ihren gewöhnlichen Jammern, das man schon kannte.

"Schluss jetzt! Alle!", herrschte Bulma barsch, "Es ist nun mal nicht zu ändern! Ruky-chan kämpft nun mal und niemand kann sie von hier aus erreichen wie Piccolo schon tausend Mal gesagt hat. Wir werden gleich sehen wie mächtig unsere Kleine ist!"

"Und wie?", forschte Piccolo.

Bulma zog eine flache Schatel hervor und zwinkerte dem Namekianer zu:  
"Mit einem Scouter natürlich! Vegeta hat damals noch Zwei, Drei von den Maschinchen bei sich gehabt. Ich weiß nicht ob die Dinger ein Verfallsdatum oder Garantie haben, aber so ein Wundermaschinchen gibt es noch!"

"Na dann lass mal sehen", bat Son Gokuu, aber Bulma schüttelte den Kopf.  
Sie hatte den Scouter aus der Kapsel geholt und klemmte sich selbst die Maschine ans Ohr.  
"Wenn ich einen von euch Kung-fu-geilen Muskelprotze den Scouter in die Hand gebe, dann kriegen wir gar nichts aus euch heraus. Ich schau mir die Sache selbst an und gebe euch die Informationen!", sagte sie und betätigte einen Knopf an der Seite.  
Sofort sprang der kleine Apparat an gab piepsend einen Zahlenwert an.

"Und?", drängte Piccolo.

"Deine Vermutung war richtig. Von Onnextra geht ungefähr die selbe Energie aus, wie von Vegeta. Sie liegt bei Drei Millionen und Fünfhundert Tausend. Ruky-chan hat eine Krampfkraft von ... tja ziemlich schwer zu sagen. Ihr Ki wechselt ständig, eben war sie bei Drei Millionen und Achthundert Tausend und nun ist sie wieder auf glatte Zwei Millionen herunter gegangen. Ich denke nach Angriff und Verteidigung lässt sie ihre Kampfkraft steigen und sinken, oder!", berichtete Bulma.

"Genau", antwortete Son Gohan nun, "Das ist ein guter Schachzug, so erkennt er nicht ihre Grenze."

"Genauso wenig wie wir. Die Frage ist aber immer noch ob Onnextra noch mehr kann oder ob er schon mit deiner Kampfkraft auf dem Maximum ist", sagte Son Gokuu.

"Egal was ihr denkt, aber wenn Papa ihr zutraut Onnextra zu besiegen, dann reicht mir das. Ich hoffe nur das meine Ruky-chan bald zurück kommt", sagte Trunks.

Plötzlich unterbrach ein lauter Schmerzensschrei die kleine "Z - Debatte". Vor der Barriere praselten feine Bluttröpfchen auf den Boden un gab den Kriegern schon zu denken. Zur Erleichtrung für Trunks und Piccolo schlug aber ein großes Stück blutiges Fleisch, das wie ein Teil von Onnextra's Schwanz aussah, auf den Boden auf.

Ruky grinste und ließ eine ihrer beiden Rasierscheiben wieder erlöschen.

Onnextra konnte nur mit schmerzunterdrückender Stimme sprechen: "Was ist kleiner Schlüssel? Kannst du jetzt nicht mehr mit zwei Energiescheiben kämpfen? Brauchst du vielleicht nach dem bisschen eine Energietanke? Hast wohl doch nichst auf dem Kasten, was? Erschöpft? Am Ende, Ruky-sama?"

"**_Nö, weißt du, ich dachte es sei besser wenn du einigermaßen gleich mit mir stehst. Ich hoffe übrigens das du nicht sonderlich an deiner Steißverlängerung hingst. Ungeschnitten sahst du allerdings wesentlich besser aus, ehrlich!_**", versicherte sie.

Onnextra spuckte abfällig auf den Boden. Sein Blut hatte aufgehört zu fließen, jedoch hatte er noch immer einen brennenden Schmerz im Schwanz.

"**_Vegeta Ouji hat Ähnliches erlebt. Wenn alles gut geht, dann spürst du nur halb so viel. Das kommt ganz darauf an ob du nun endlich Ernst machst oder nicht_**", sagte Ruky .

Der Feind ließ ein spöttisches Auflachen hören: "Wenn die Dame gesprächig wird, dann muss ich mir immer irgendwelche Sticheleien gefallen lassen."

"**_Wein nicht gleich, Kouri-chan! Sei froh das ich dich nicht unterschätze!_**", entgegnete Ruky und nahm sich ihrer Abwehrhaltung an. Die Augen des Monsters blitzten. Ruky schien tatsächlich noch mehr von Onnextra zu erwarten, auf jeden Fall war noch keiner von beiden besiegt, selbst wenn nach dieser Metamorphose alles für Ruky sprach.

Vegeta rannte noch immer den Schlangenpfad entlang. Er verzichtete darauf noch einne Blick auf die kleine Ruky zu werden, die nun tapfer gegen Freezer's Neffen kämpfte. Der Prinz vertraute nämlich einfach darauf das alles gut ging. Dann endlich nach einigen Kilometern erblickte Vegeta endlich das Ende des Schlangenpades und der kleine aber recht grüne Planet des Meister Kaio's der über den Norden herrschte kam in Sicht. Das letzte Stück sprintete Vegeta und Kuririn und Yamchu wurden von einem Windstoß erfasst, so dass sie auf den Saiyajin aufmerksam wurden. Auch Meister Kaio sah den stolzen Prinzen mit einer unergründlichen Blick an.

"Hallo ihr Hübschen", kam es trocken von Vegeta.

"Vegeta?", sagte Kuririn überrascht.

"Dann ist es also wahr? Onnextra hat dich...", begann Yamchu.

"Gekillt nennt man das, mein Kleiner. Aber allein deshalb bin ich nicht hier!", antwortete Vegeta, "Wo ist er jetzt? Ruky-chan's Vater?"

"Dende-san? Schick ihn raus!", bat Meister Kaio.

"Ja", kam es von ihm, aus dem kleinen Haus das Meister Kaio gehörte.   
Nach nicht einmal ein paar Sekunden kam der junge Namekianer heraus gesprungen. Jedoch kam niemand anderes heraus bevor Dende noch einmal nach der Person rief.  
Mit langsamen Schritten trat der Saiyajin heraus. Die Gestalt des Mannes war groß, muskulös und kräftig. Ein Bild von einem Soldaten mit einer für Saiyajins typischen Rüstung. Vegeta's Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen als der angebliche Vater der kleinen Ruky im vollen Licht der Sonne im Jenseits stand. Der Prinz schüttelte unwissendlich den Kopf und stammelte erstaunt die Worte vor sich hin:  
"Wie ... wie ist das denn nur möglich? I - ich dachte ... nein ... warum du? Ich dachte ...! Wie kannst du ...? Bardock?"

Ende Kapitel 33, Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 34: "Das Geheimnis um Ruky-chan's Vater" oder "_Michishirube_"

_Nachwort Kapitel 33:_

_So Leute, dies ist eines der Füllkapitel die den großen Kraftunterschied zwischen Ruky und Onnextra klar machen. Na ja, was solls ich denke alle denken sich schon das sie viel stärker ist als dieses Ungheuer. Aber Onnextra hat noch einiges auf Lager und ist ultra gemein! Das nöchste Kapitel, in denen ihr dann wirklich und 100ig erfahrt wer Ruky's Vater ist, ist übrigens wieder etwas länger :)_

_Bis dann, ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß und seid wieder beim nächsten Kapitel dabei. Stellt euch vor, an diesem Kapitel habe ich rein gar nichts neues unternommen! Ruky muss total süß als Super Saiyajin sein ... oder furchterregend? Was glaubt ihr?_


	34. Das Geheimnis um RukyChan's Vater

Kapitel 34:

Das Geheimnis um Ruky-chan's Vater

**道標**

"Wie ist das möglich? Ich dachte ... Bardock?", stammelte Vegeta.

Der Saiyajin der vor dem Prinzen aufgetaucht war lächelte grimmig, es wirkte gerade zu als ob er nicht wirklich begeistert über diese Situation wäre. Und tatsächlich schien aus seinem Munde kein freundliches Wort zu kommen:  
"Jah, Prinz Vegeta, Ihr habt jemand anderen auf diesem Planetze erwartet, aber es ist wahr! Ich bin der Vater des Mädchens. Obwohl es anders viel richtiger wäre."

"Ich dachte das Gerücht stimmt! Ich habe gedacht das Gerücht des vierten Kindes sei wahr, Radditz! Und mal abgesehen davon, wieso hast du nie etwas von einer Tochter erzählt? Und was noch viel wichtiger ist, wer ist die Mutter? So weit ich weiß warst du nicht mit Seripa Sansa verheiratet!", fragte Vegeta.

(Sansa ist das Japanische Wort für "Major")

Noch bevor Radditz antworten konnte, kam Meister Kaiou den beiden in die Quere. Er gebot allen sich zu setzen und räusperte sich ein wenig bevor er anfing zu sprechen: "Ich halte es für besser wenn wir das Thema erst einmal außemvor lassen. Die Flucht aus der Hölle ist viel wichtiger."

"Flucht?", fragte Vegeta der sich offensichtlich weigerte sich zu setzen.   
Meister Kaiou nickte und wollte eigentlich mit seiner Erzählung beginnen, doch Vegeta schien es nicht wirklich zu interessieren was los war. Er machte ein paar Schritte auf Dende zu. Der junge Namekianer sah den Prinzen fragend an.  
Noch erstaunter war Dende als Vegeta ihm die Hand gab.

"Was,", kam es leise von Dende.

"Danke. Du hast damals meine Frau und meine Tochter gerettet. Dabei war es offensichtlich das du dabei sterben würdest. Vielen Dank, Kleiner", sagte Vegeta deutlich, so dass es für alle höbar war.  
Radditz war ziemlich überrascht. Nicht nur weil der ewig stolze Prinz der Saiyajins ein freundliches 'Dankeschön' ausgesprochen hatte, sondern auch weil er eine Familie hatte. Der Kaiou des Nordens räusperte sich erneut und versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich zu ziehen.

"Auch Kuririn-san kennt die Geschichte noch nicht. Ich denke eine kleine Rückblende à la Heimkino wäre doch ganz erholsam nach diesen Kämpfen und Schwierigkeiten mit Onnextra. Kuririn-san hat durch Ruky-san ja auch keinen wirklich schmerzfreien Tod erhalten!", schlug der Kampfsportmeister vor.

"Na ja, ich bin aber trotzdem noch 'heil' hier angekommen", scherzte der kleine Glatzkopf.

"Na los, Kaiou, was is' jetz'? Ich habe ein Recht zu erfahren was da unten alles passiert ist. Wer weiß wie viele Saiyajins es in der Hölle noch gibt...", sagte Vegeta plötzlich mehr als nur interessiert.

Kaiou nickte und ließ eine Art Blubberblase erscheinen, die sogleich ein Bild zeigte. Die verstorbenen Krieger und Mitglieder der Gruppe Z verstummten sofort und blickten gebannt auf den Bildschirm der erschienen war.

_Die Blase begann einen frischgebackenen Toten zu zeigen, der zur Hölle fuhr.  
Die Hölle unterschied sich gewaltig vom Paradies. Es sah steinig und öde aus und die Temperaturen sanken niemals unter fünfzig Grad. Es war also kochend heiß als Yamchu aus dem Wagen des Höllenexpresses ausstieg und seine ersten Schritte auf das karge Ödland tat. Begeistert war er ganz sicher nicht von diesem Ort.  
Der Fahrer des Wagens meldete sich sofort zu Wort:  
"So mein Herr Yamchu, ich habe Sie erfolgreich hier in der Hölle abgeliefert. Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, dann fahre ich nun wieder zurück. Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen bin ich nicht so begabt in der Kampfkunst mit dem inneren Ki und, bei allem Respekt, die Hölle wimmelt von Saiyajins und Freezer's Untergebenen!"_

_"Ist schon gut, gehen Sie ruhig, ich komme hier schon klar. Ach, wissen Sie zufällig wo ich hier 'ne Saiyajin Siedlung oder so was Ähnliches finden kann?", erkundigtesich Yamchu der nun schon zu schwitzen begann.  
"Ah, nichts für ungut, ich glaube in jeder Ecke dieser Hölle werden Sie auf Saiyajins treffen. Also dann mein Herr Yamchu, ich hoffe Sie haben Erfolg bei Ihrer suche. Rufen sie mich, wenn Sie wieder ins Paradies zurück wollen", sagte der Fahrer und fuhr damit in aller Eile zurück zum Tor der Hölle. _

_Nun stand Yamchu allein im Wüstensand der Hölle. Yamchu seufzte und sah zum Himmel hinauf. Dieser war in einem dunklen rot und schmutzigen Orange gefärbt, außerdem hangen schwere graue Rauchschwaden als Wolken am Himmel. Die Bäume die in der Umgebung standen, waren dürr, kahl und völlig verwachsen. _

_"So eine Bestrafung gibt es also für die echt fiesen Leute... wie schlimm das wohl noch für mich wird? Die Saiyajins wurden von Freezer vernichtet. Der Planet war bestimmt reich bevölkert und ... die Familie von diesem Weltraumtyrannen wurde auch gejagd und in die Hölle geschickt. Ich hoffe dass ich diese Reise überlebe...", sagte er sich und seufzte erneut.  
Natürlich wirkte die Hölle nicht positiv auf ihn. Außerdem musste er sich auch vor Augen halten, dass er noch lange nicht so stark war wie einer der Saiyajins die er kannte. _

_"Ich glaube nicht dass Sie sooo viele Saiyajins treffen, wie Sie im Augenblick erwarten", sagte eine kleine piepsende Stimme._

_"Hm?", machte er und sah sich um._

_Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen. Das was er vor sich sah war nicht wirklich das was er hier erwartet hatte._

_"Hallo", sagte es freundlich und quirrlig mit heller Stimme, "Mein Name ist Merodi. Ich bin eine Magierin der Hölle die weder tot noch lebendig ist und ich lebe hier in der Hölle weil es hier so schön warm ist. Siehst du meinen roten Heiligenschein? Das ist das Kennzeichen, dass ich im Jenseits geboren wurde, merkwürdig nicht wahr!"  
(Merodi ist das aus dem Englischen importierte japanische Wort für Melodie und wird meißtens in Verbindung mit Musikunterricht an Schulen und Universitäten benutzt; gängige rein japanische Wörter sind allerdings: kaichou, onchou, senritsu und kyokuchou.)_

_Yamchu hatet sich noch immer nicht richtig gefangen. Merodi war eine kleine Elfe mit spitzen Ohren, dunkelblauen Haaren und bunten aber angenehm anzusehenen Flügelchen auf dem Rücken, die sehr zerbrechlich wirkten. Jedoch war dieses kleine Wesen von ungefähr zehn Centimetern ein aufgewecktes und fröhliches Mädchen, so kam es auf jeden Fall Yamchu vor.  
Yamchu's Knoten der sich fest in seine Brust gezogen hatte löste sich nun wieder. So etwas hatte er in der Hölle wirklich nicht erwartet._

_"Sie kommen aus dem Paradies, habe ich Recht?", fragte Merodi._

_"Ja. Und ich soll einen Saiyajin finden. Der Vater dieses jungen Mädchens", antwortete Yamchu und wies der kleinen Magierin ein Foto das Ruky zeigte. Die kleine Magierin betrachtete das Bild des lächelnden Mädchens in der Schuluniform. Die Augen des kleinen Wesens leuchteten rot auf als ob sie etwas scannen wolle. _

_"Hm. Nach meinen Erfahrungen mit den Saiyajins zu urteilen müsste mindestens ein Elternteil eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit dem Mädchen haben und ich glaube, dass ich Ihnen behilflich sein könnte, mein Herr. So einen Saiyajin glaube ich schon einmal gesehen zu haben!  
Bevor Sie allerdings zu schlucken und zu verzagen beginnen, mein Herr, lassen Sie mich Ihnen ein wenig Mut geben. Ich schlage vor, Sie zu diesem Saiyajin zu bringen. Als Wegweiser so zu sagen", sagte die kleine Elfe._

_"Was?", kam es überrascht von Yamchu._

_"Eine Bitte hätte ich dann allerdings noch. Sie müssten mir Ihren Namen verraten", entgegnete Merodi.  
Yamchu wirkte nervös und antwortete hektisch: "Ja entschuldigen Sie bitte, mein Name ist Yamchu, Merodi-san!"_

_Die kleine niedliche Elfe wirkte auf einmal aufgebracht und schwirrte um Yamchu's Kopf herum. Gerade als er fragen wollte was plötzlich los war, schien die kleine Merodi aus sich heraus zu brechen:  
"Hör auf, hör auf, hör auf! Nennen Sie mich doch bitte einfach Merodi-chan oder wie ich es gewöhnt bin Mero-chan. Wenn Sie mich mit "san" ansprechen, dann komme ich mir vor wie meine tausendjährige Großmutter!"_

_Yamchu musste grinsen und antwortete ihr gleich darauf: "Also gut, Mero-chan, aber dann lass uns auch diese Höflichkeitsfloskeln vergessen. Wir sollten ab jetzt als ein Team funktionieren, sehe ich das richtig?"_

_"Aber natürlich, Yamu-kun", entgegnete die Elfe und flog schon einmal vorraus._

_Yamchu war erleichtert so etwas wie gute Wesen in der Hölle anzutreffen. Mal abgesehen davon dass die Saiyajins früher auch nur ihren Instinkten gefolgt sind und später von Freezer gezwungen wurden all diese schrecklichen Dinge zutun, waren sie doch sicher auch kooperativ.  
Da Merodi so klein war, konnte sie problemlos durch alle Winkel der Hölle schlüpfen und würde sich als guter Wegweiser behaupten können, so glaubte auf jeden Fall Yamchu._

_Wenn sich der junge Mann richtig entsann, dann war es nun schon gegen Mittag. Die Temperatur stieg auch um einige Grad, so dass Yamchu langsam durstig zu mute war. Er war nun einmal noch nicht lange tot und so schien es ihm völlig normal zu sein essen und trinken zu müssen. Ob Merodi so etwas wie Nahrung oder Flüssigkeit zu sich nehmen musste, wusste Yamchu nicht. Er glaubte es auf einer Seite nicht, schließlich lebte sie im Jenseits auf der anderen Seite hatte sie allerdings nur einen roten Heiligenschein und wie man weder tot noch lebendig sein konnte verstand Yamchu auch nicht. _

_"Ist es noch ungewohnt für dich? Bist wohl noch nicht lange tot?", erkundigte sich Merodi._

_"Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich erst seit ein paar Stunden tot. Ich wurde von einem Monster namens Taar umgebracht und dann wurde mir gleich aufgetragen Ruky-chan's Vater ausfindig zu machen. Also bin ich ganz frisch im Jenseits", antwortete Yamchu._

_"So was! Dann bist du wahrscheinlich ganz schön durstig, was? Ich bin es schon gewohnt hier zu leben, also hat sich mein Körper schon an dieses Klima angepasst. Ich denke, dass wir eine Rast in der Drachnhöhle machen können. Du stehst doch unter keinem Zeitdruck? Man sagt, dass Japaner nie Zeit haben", fragte sie weiter._

_"Nein, Enma Daiou meinte ich hätte genug Zeit", antwortete Yamchu, "Aber mir wurde versichert, dass ich nicht die Ewigkeit dafür benötigen werde."_

_"Das ist doch schon mal recht beruhigend, findest du nicht?", fragte die Elfe und flog wieder ein Stück vorraus.  
Anscheinend hatte sie diesen gemeinen Witz von der Ewigkeit nicht ganz begriffen. Aber wie dem auch war, Yamchu hoffte schnell zu dieser Drachenhöhle zu kommen und das diese nicht zu weit von hier entfernt lag. Die Füße taten dem jungen Mann auch allmählig weh und der Sand den er in die Schuhe bekam war auch brennend heiß und die spitzen Steinchen taten bei jedem Schritt weh. All das was er hier erlebte zeigte ihm, dass die Hölle kein freundlicher Ort war.  
Wer weiß ob er nicht doch zu ewigen Leben in der Hölle verurteilt worden wäre, wenn er auch weiterhin eine Karriere als Wüstenpirat gemacht hätte._

_"Gott sei Dank habe ich damals Bulma, Gokuu und die anderen getroffen...", ging es ihm durch den Kopf und er trottete langsam hinter die kleline Merodi her._

_Nach einigen Metern kamen sie dann endlich zu einem Landschaftswechsel. In weiter Ferne ragte scheinbar ein Gebirge auf und vor den beiden lag ein riesiger See. Oder war es sogar ein Meer?  
Yamchu sah schon recht erleichtert aus. Das Wasser war zwar nicht blau sondern wirkte eher wie braune Brühe aus toten Fischen, aber trotzdem es war eine Möglichkeit sich ab zukühlen.  
Jedenfalls glaubte er das.  
Gerade als er sich die Schuhe auszog um den Sandberg hinaus zu schütteln sagte Merodi:  
"Dasist der Drachensee. Früher gab es irgendwo mal eine Zeit in der Drachen böse waren und wie blutrünstige Mörder jagd auf Menschen machten. Sie töteten die Bevölkerung der Erde aus reiner Freude und Vergnügen. Na ja, und da wurde sie als sie starben und ins Jenseits einzogen vom jungen Enma Daiou - du glaubst ja nicht wie niedlich der mal gewesen ist - als hyper gefährlich eingestuft. Die Drachen, die in die Hölle einzogen wurden ihrer Seelen beraubt, doch ihre Körper blieben hier erhalten. Sie mussten also seelenlos hier leben.  
Obwohl der Höllenrichter, der Dai Kaiou und der Dai Kaioushin die Drachen ohne ihre Seelen hier her schickten und diese Wesen praktisch zu nichts mehr in der Lage waren, ließen sie ihren Hass, der tief in ihren Körpern verankert war freien Lauf. Sie schufen nach und nach diese todbringende Teerplürre.  
Hier existiert schon lange kein richtiger See mehr. Ich warne dich also, wenn du deine Haut nicht hinter dir herziehen möchtest, dann solltest du besser nicht schwimmen gehen."_

_Bei Merodi's Vortrag wurde Yamchu plötzlich speiübel. Er wäre allein, mal abgesehen davon dass er den Weg überhaupt nicht bis hier her gefunden hätte, garantiert eine runde in diesem See schwimmen gegangen.  
Nun interessierte es ihn nur noch wie er über den kommen sollte. Er konnte zwar auch fliegen, aber bei dieser dicken heißen Luft war es ihm schon beinahe unmöglich einen normalen Schritt zu tun._

_"Am besten du springst von Stein zu Stein. Das ist das sicherste das du tun kannst. Also dann, die Drachenhöhle die bis vor ein paar hundert Jahren noch von einem Drachen bewohnt wurde, liegt direkt dort hinten bei dem Gebirge der Schluchten. Dann dürfte es nicht mehr weit zu den Saiyajins sein", beruhigte Merodi den verzweifelnden Yamchu und antwortete damit schon auf seine ungestellte Frage._

_"Also gut, los geht's!", antwortete er._

_Natürlich wollte er der kleinen Merodi in nichts nachstehen. Auf keinen Fall wollte er unhöflich erscheinen oder gar schlimmeres beworken, aber er war nun schrecklich müde. Dann ging es endlich los. Yamchu sprang sicherheitshalbe auf jeden einzelnen Stein anstatt ein paar zu überspringen. Dabei achtete er sehr darauf mit der kleinen Eilfe mitzuhalten. Am Himmel bhnten sich langsam dickere Wolken an und auf dem Grund der Hölle gab es nur noch schummriges Dämmerlicht. _

_"Gibt es hier auch schlechtes Wetter?", froschte Yamchu._

_"Ascheregen!", antwortete Merodi kurz._

_"Na das stimmt mich ja sehr zuversichtlich...", sagte Yamchu sarkastisch zu sich selbst und hüpfte weiter._

_Zum Glück dauerte es nicht lange bis dieses "von Stein zu Stein Gehüpfe" beendet wurde. Merodi kannte die Gegend anscheinend ganz gut und wausste dadurch den schnellsten Weg über diesen monströsen See der wie gesagt den Eindruck eines Meeres machte._

Am anderen Ufer angekommen musste der Z-Krieger erst einmal verschnaufen, doch seine kleine Wegweiserin drängte weiter zur Eile: "Ausruhen kannst du in der Drachenhöhle, Yamu-kun! Du musst weiter laufen sonst passiert noch etwas, ich meine ... auf diesem Ende regieren nun die Vögel. Gefährliche Vögel! In der Drachenhöhle ist es sicherer!"

_"Oh Gott! Wo bin ich hier bloß gelandet? Was nachen denn diese Vögel nun wieder? Hackenn die mir die Augen aus? In der Hölle wird man wohl so lange gequält bis man noch einmal stirbt", jammerte Yamchu und folgte Merodi weiter ein Stück durch die kargen schwarzen Felsen, die so spitze Kanten hatten, dass man fast glaubte es seien Rasierklingen. Die kleine Elfe zeigte mit ihrem zwarten Finger eine Wand hinauf ind er deutlich ein noch dunkleres Loch in der ohnehin schon pechschwarzen Wand zu erkennen war.  
Yamchu schluckte.  
Diese Dunkelheit strahlte in der Hölle eine extrem unbehagliche Kälte aus die dem jungen Mann über den Rücken huschte, wie ein kalter Nordwind, dabei lief ihm doch der Schweiß am Rücken herunter und ihm war absolut nicht fröstelig gewesen.  
"Dort ist die Höhle. Es gibt einen Weg nach oben ohne zu klettern. Das wäre ohnehin sehr schwierig wenn wir keine Stahlhandschuhe besitzen. Deine Hände würden sonst zerfleischt werden. Und na ja, wenn man abrutscht und dann hart auf diese Felsen aufkommt ... Also los Yamu-kun. Machen wir uns auf den Weg, es ist nicht mehr weit!", feuerte Merodi den Toten an._

_Eine Motivation war wirklich nötig. Nicht das er nun nicht merh zu dieser Höhle gehen wollte, aber bei all den Gefahren war es einfach ermüdend wachsam zu sein. Langsam folgte er der Kleinen und mit jedem Schritt wurde ihm bewusst wie recht Merodi hatte. Der Weg war gar nicht so anstrengend. Es ging zwar bergauf, aber immerhin war es eine konstante leichte Steigung und brachte die beiden Reisenden innerhalb einer halben Stunde an ihr Ziel.  
Merodi klatschte aufgeregt in die Hände, ihre Art hatte etwas sehr naives was auf Dauer sicher nervend sein konnte, aber wenn Yamchu Ruky's Vater gefunden hatte, dann würde er sofort wieder zum Kaiou-sama des Nordens gehen._

_Yamchu stockte.  
Aus irgendeinem Grund läuteten seine Alarmglocken und er hatet kaum noch Lust diese merkwürdige Drachenhöhle zu betreten. Eine Weile standen die beiden vor dem Höhleneingang und sahen einander an. Yamchu wollte eigentlich umdrehen und weiter gehen, als ob er keine Pause mehr brauchte. Auf jeden Fall war er sich sicher, dass er seine Pause nicht in diesem schwarzen Ding machen wollte, das eine solch kalte Aura ausstrahlte. Irgendwie machten diese beißende Kälte der Höhle, die intensive Hitze der Hölle und die quirrlige und naive Art der Magier - Elfe einen bizarren und unbehaglichen Eindruck._

_"Und ähm ... jetzt?", fragte Yamchu und durchbrach damit die plötzlich eingetretene Stille. _

_Er hatte so laut gesprochen, dass er fast vor seiner eigenen Stimme zurück schreckte.  
Warum ging eigentlich kein Wind?_

_Er bemerkte es erst jetzt. Langsam sah Yamchu sich um.  
Gab es eigentlich noch Bewegung im Wasser? _

_Hatten die Wolken sich eigentlich seit dem Beginn der Reise über den See bewegt?  
Die Antwort war ohne jeglichen Zweifel: Nein!  
Und genau deshalb wurde ihm noch mulmiger zu mute als ihm ohnehin schon war. _

_"Na was schon? Rein gehen! Dort machen wir dann ein Feuer und ich spendiere dir einen Döner. Danach können wir durch die Schlucht gehen und den väterlichen Saiyajin suchen. Los jetzt, geh vor!", sagte die kleine Merodi und gab Yamchu einen kräftigen Tritt in den Hintern.  
_

_Yamchu wurde heftignach vorn gestoßen und flog offenbar ein ganzes Stück weiter in das Innere der Höhle. Er war ziemlich überrascht das Merodi so viel Kraft besaß. Irgendwas schien hier ganz und gar nicht zu stimmen. Als nächstes musste er wieder festen Boden unter die Füße bekommen, also versuchte er sich an den Wänden, die natürlich nicht glatt und regulär von oben nach unten verliefen, sondern auch eine recht gute Gelegenheit boten das Fahrtstempo einzudämmen. Das Resultat des Abbremsens war eine verstauchte Hand und zwei blutige Verletzungen am Handrücken. Außerdem schien seine Haut von den Innenflächen heruntergebrannt worden zu sein. _

_Yamchu keuchte. Er musste sich erst einmal von diesem Schrecken erholen. Nun stand er aber in purer Finsternis. Wie lange diese unfreiwillige Flug gedauert hat wussteer webenso wenig wie die Anzahl von Metern oder Kilometern._

_"Bin ich jetzt etwa ganz allein in dieser höllischen Drachenhöhle?", fragte er sich halblaut._

_"Nein, das bist du nicht!"_

_Yamchu wirbelte herum.  
Recht ... war Dunkelheit.  
Links ... war ebenfalls erdrückende Finsternis,_

_hinter ihm ... prechschwarzes Nichts,_

_vor ihm ... erschien eine Frau.  
Der junge Mann zuckte zusammen und musste sich die Hand vor die Augen halten so sehr blendete der plötzliche Scheinwerferstrahl der die Frau in Licht hüllte._

_"Ach ... verdammt! Scheiße!", keuchte er bevor er weiter die wesentlichen Dinge fragen konnte, "Wer sind Sie?"_

_Die Frau vor ihm lächelte. Zwei innere Stimmen in Yamchu's Kopf begannen nun zu streiten ob dieses Lächeln nun vertrauenserweckend war oder nicht. In den folgenden Sekunden betrachtete der verstorbene Z-Krieger diese unbekannte Gestalt. Er schäzte das Alter der Fremden nur auf das Ende der Teenager Zeit bis Anfang zwanzig. Das leicht rosa Haar bildete ein wunderschönes zusammenspiel mit dem zartgrünen Kleid das zahlreiche blaue Rüschen als Schmuck hatte. _

_Yamchu stuzte ein wenig. Auf dem Rücken konnte er zwei pastellfarbene Flügel erkennen. Es war unheimlich auch weil diese Elfe, nicht wie Merodi zehn sondern gleich hundert und achtzig Centimeter groß war. Sie lächelte zwar freundlich, aber ihre roten kalten Augen verliehen dem ganzen einen unbehagliches Energiefeld._

_Dann antwortete die Frau endlich: "Ich bin eine Magierin der Hölle. Mein Name ist Harumoni!"  
(Harumoni ist ein inoffiziell importiertes englisches Wort das selten im täglichen Sprachgebrauch benutzt wird, die "echten" japanischen Wörter für Harmonie sind: enkatsu, kaichou, kyouwa, enkotsu und chouwa)  
"Ha - Harumoni?", fragte Yamchu und hinter ihm erschien Merodi. Allerdings sah sie nicht mehr wie die süße kleine Elfe die er zuvor beim Tor der Hölle getroffen hatte. Auch Merodi war zu einer Schönheit herangewachsen und sah nun gar nicht mehr so freundlich und niedlich aus. Yamchu schluckte hart._

_"Du hättest natürlich nicht vorraus sehen können, dass die süße kleine Merodi", begann die andere und verwandelte sich kurzerhand für ein paar Sekunden in ihre Minnigestalt zurück, "...auch zum Team der Magischen - Verschwörung gehört. Haru-chan und ich sind in der Tat nicht die kräftigsten, unsere Macht besteht in der Kunst des Zauberns und du junger Yamchu wirst ein Teil unseres Projektes werden."_

_"Projekt? Wie ... was meinst du damit! ... Mero-chan! Hast du mich wirklich hintergangen?", fragte Yamchu._

_Harumoni grinste. Der junge Mann war den beiden Magierinnen wirklich auf dem Leim gegangen. Die ältere Schwester Merodi's schnippte kurz mit den Fingern und hinter ihr erschien ein steinernes Kreuz. Yamchu's Augen weiteten sich und Angst kroch ihm in die Glieder. Der Schreck und die Gewissheit in die Falle getappt zu sein, war gut in seinem Gesicht zu lesen. Er wusste genau dass er wie eine kleine Maus vor Katzen stand. Harumoni und Merodi grinsten und hielten ihre Arme ausgestreckt auf Yamchu gerichtet, aber sie schwiegen noch und taten nichts weiter._

_Der ehemalige Krieger der Gruppe Z wurde vom Boden gehoben, dabei konnte sich Yamchu nicht gegen die Macht der beiden Elfen wehren. Es war gar nicht angenehm die Kontrolle über seinen eigenen Körper zu verlieren und der Flug war auch nicht gerade der angenehmste. Mit einem Ruck wurde er an das Kreuz geworfen und starffe, grobe Seile legten sich um die Handgelenke des Kriegers. Wie giftige Schlangen zogen sie sich zu und machten ihn am Kreuze fest. Dabei schmerzten dem Menschen alle seine Knochen. Er sah noch zu wie Merodi ein letztes mal die Seile beschwur und er endgültig festsaß.   
Aus Yamchu's Kehle entrang sich ein halblautes Keuchen bevor es für ein paar Sekunden wieder ganz still wurde.  
Harumoni brach das Schweigen zu erst: "Ich will ganz ehrlich zu dir sein. Wir wissen dass es im sogenannten "Diesseits" etwas gibt, das und sofort das Mittel zur absoluten Macht geben kann. Sie ist "der Schlüssel" ... doch leider haben wir ihn nicht!"_

_Yamchu war verwirrt. Am Anfang dachte er noch, er müsste sich endloses Geschwafel um Nichts anhören, aber im Nachhinein wurde ihm natürlich bewusst dass Ruky gemeint war. _

_"Vor rund dreizig Jahren hätte uns "der Schlüssel" nach der Vernichtung des Planeten Vegeta gut in die Hände fallen können. Leider kamen nur die Schwachmaten hierher und um unser Ziel zu erreichen mussen wir viele starke Seelen fressen. Aber vielleicht wird "der Schlüssel" bald hierher kommen. Wie viele Geister noch aus Hass in den, für euch schwachbrüstigen Menschen, unsichtbaren Welten leben ist unklar. Sicher ist jedoch das dunkle Seelen ...", plötzlich aber wurde Merodi durch Yamchu's erboßte Stimme unterbrochen:  
"Herr Gott noch mal worauf willst du hinaus? Warum hälst du mich hier gefangen?"_

_"Ganz einfach. Um dem "Hass" einen Namen zu geben", antwortete Harumoni, "Nimm ihm die Seele, Mero-chan!"_

_Merodi grinste und tratan das Kreuz heran. Yamchu ahnte schon was gleich passierte, jeden Moment würde sie ihn küssen. Und ihm seine Seele nehmen?_

_Es krachte auf einmal. Harumoni und Merodi erschraken und wandten sich dem Ausgang zu. Sie mussten nicht lange warten und schon kamen zwei Ki Kugeln geflogen die allerdings von den Magierinnen durch Magie neutralisiert wurden._

_"Marodi Mahojo und Harumoni Daimahojo! Ihr sucht euch immer die falschen aus, habt ihr nicht mitbekommen das Yamchu für die Götter arbeitet? Wenn ihr ihm seine Seele nehmt habt ihr schlechte Karten!", sagte eine fremde Stimme die plötzlich aufgetaucht war._

_Yamchu's Herz schlug auf einmal um. Irgendwie musste Enma Daiou, Gott oder sogar der Kaiou-sama des Nordens WInd davon bekommen haben, dass er in Schwierigkeiten steckte und nun kam ihm jemand zu Hilfe. _

_"Ach ähm ... und du bist wer?", fragten Merodi und Harumoni wie aus einem Munde und wirkten gleichzeitig ziemlich entgeistert, sowie empört das sie gestört wurden.  
Aus Richtung Eingang zeichnete sich für Yamchu eine ziemlich vertraute Silhouette im Dunkeln der Höhle ab._

_"Gokuu!", kam es leise von Yamchu und zugleich war er verwirrt darüber das sein alter Freund hier in der Hölle sein sollte._

_"Mein Name ist Tareesu. Aber ich glaube kaum das ihr etwas damit anfangen könnt. Alles was ihr wissen müsst, ist das mich der Dai Kaiou schickt um Yamchu in die nächste Saiyajin Siedlung zu bringen!", antwortete der Fremde und ließ seine Energie aufflammen worauf Yamchu noch mehr ins Zweifeln geriet, dies war tatsächlich die Aura eines Saiyajins, "Und! Wenn ihr Yamchu nicht sofort frei lasst, dann kriegt ihr es mit mir zutun. Ih rwisst sicher wie schmerzhaft Saiyajinfäuste sein können."_

_"Nimm ihn dir, er gehört dir!", fauchte Merodi wütend._

_Der junge Mann der sich als Tareesu vorstellte schwebte an den beiden elfengleichen Schönheiten vorbei und befreite den anderen aus seiner Gefangenschaft._

_"Danke", keuchte Yamchu als er auf den Boden zurück flog._

_"Kein Problem, deshalb bin ich ja hier", antwortete Tareesu und wies Yamchu den Weg nach draußen. Harumoni rief ihnen allerings noch etwas hinterher:_

_"Egal wie sehr ihr es zu verhindern wünscht, wir finden andere Seelen die wir entreißen können!"_

_Wieder an der "frischen Luft" angekommen brach Yamchu endlich das Schweigen:_

_"Was meinten die Biester damit?"_

_"Du bist doch gerade in der Hölle, nicht?", erkundigte sich Tareesu und wartete nur noch darauf das Yamchu mit einem naiven Nicken antwortete, "Wie kann es dann sein das du tatsächlich so dämlich bist und jedem glaubst. Ganz vorsichtig solltest du bei solchen Weibern sein. Du bist hier in der Hölle und in keiner Säuglingsstation!"_

_Yamchu nickte und ohrfeiget sich in Gedanken. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein und auch nur auf die Gestalten kleiner Elfen hereinfallen. Gleich bei seinem ersten kleinen Verdacht vor der Drachenhöhle hätte er lieber umkehren sollen.  
Jedoch juckte ihn nun etwas anderes. Konnte er diesem Saiyajin wirklich vertrauen? Warum sah er Son Gokuu so ähnlich._

_"Sag mal, du bist doch ein Saiyajin oder? Du siehst meinem Freund, Gokuu sehr ähnlich. Aber du kannst mir wahrscheinlich auch nciht sagen, welchen Saiyajin ich suche, oder?", fragte er._

_Tareesu antwortete ohne Umschweife auf Yamchu's Fragen: "Selbst verständlich bin ich ein Saiyajin. Ich habe sogar einen recht guten Stammbaum, wenn man das sagen darf. Aber einen Saiyajin mit dem merkwürdigen Namen Gokuu kenne ich wirklich nicht. Was den Saiyajin betrifft, den du suchst. Der Dai Kaiou sagte mir du hättest ein Foto der Tochter dabei. Bei uns Saiyajins sehen die Kinder meißtens aus wie einer der Eltern. Und eine so große Auswahl an Saiyajins in der Hölle gibt es nun auch wieder nicht."_

_"Wie bitte?", brach es aus Yamchu heraus, "Wie kann denn das sein! So viel ich weiß hat Freezer doch den Planeten Vegeta zerstört!"_

_"Richtig, er vernichtete Bejiita-sei und tötete damit unzählige tapfere Soldaten. Aber viele wollten sich einfach nicht in die Hölle bewegen lassen", erklärte Tareesu, "Viele haben ein Geisterleben gewählt und werden schon bald verschwinden. Aber jetzt zeig mir doch mal das Kind."_

_"Ähm ... ja sofort!", antwortete Yamchu und zog das Bild worauf die kleine Ruky zusehen war aus seiner Tasche._

_Yamchu konnte genau beobachten wie erschrocken und bestüzt Tareesu aussah, aber diese erstarrte Miene die sich dem Krieger bot, lockerte sich schnell wieder und daer Saiyajin wurde ein seichtes Lächeln entlockt: "Du wirst es kaum für möglich halten aber, dieses Kind ist die Tochter meines älteren Bruders. Sein Name ist Radditz. Ich habe kaum zu hoffen gewagt, dass meine Nichte noch lebt."_

_"Wie bitte?", entfuhr es dem Krieger der Gruppe Z erneut._

Die vom Kaiou des Nordens herbei gezauberte Blubberblase verschwand wieder im Nichts un Yamchu ergriff das Wort:  
"So fanden wir letztendlich Radditz-san. Aber der war nicht besonders glücklich darüber. Dennoch kam er mit uns mit."

"Das verstehe ich nicht", gab Vegeta zu, "Radditz, deine Tochter ist unglaublich! Und stolz auf sie kannst du ganz gewiss sein."

"Ich hasse sie! Ich habe sie schon vom ersten Moment an gehasst! Ich begann sie zu hassen als sie im Leibe ihrer Mutter heranwuchs und auch als sie zum ersten Mal Luft holte um zu schreien. Wenn ich dir die ganze Geschichte des Mädchens erzähle, dann würdet auch Ihr sie hassen!  
Das Gerücht, sie sei meines Vaters Tochter kam daher das ihre Mutter nach drei Tagen verstarb und ich meine Familie bat mich zu decken, denn wie Ihr schon gesagt habt, war ich nicht mit Seripa Sansa verheiratet und Ruky ist auch nicht ihre Tochter!", erklärte Radditz.

"Und noch sollst du nicht diese Geschichte hervor bringen Radditz", befahl Kaiou, "Das wichtigere ist nun das Jenseits gut im Auge zu behalten, denn die Magierinnen planen etwas schlimmes. Wer weiß was sie noch versuchen um ihr für uns noch unbekanntes Ziel zu erreichen!"

"Und wir sollten hoffen, das Ruky-chan Onnextra bezwingt! Das steht nämlich auch noch nicht fest!", meinte Vegeta.

Ende Kapitel 34, Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 35: "Ein legendärer Super Saiyajin?" oder "Mo Hitori no Densetsu no Chou Saiyajin ga yomigaerundeshita"

_Nachwort Kapitel 34:_

_Jetzt ist also endgültig raus das Radditz der Vater der kleinen Ruky ist. Jetzt mal ehrlich, das war vorraus zu sehen oder?  
Ich muss ganz ehrlich sagen, dass mir dieses Kapitel selbst sehr gefällt. Nicht zuletzt durch Merodi und Harumoni. Eigentlich kamen sie nur in einer Kurzgeschichte vor, aber ich habe es nun doch geschafft ihnen einen Platz zu geben. Yamchu hat sich wirklich leicht hinters Licht führen lassen. Wie ich schon immer gesagt habe: Männer lassen sich durch ein paar hübsche Mädchenaugen leicht beeinflussen. Aber die beiden Magierinnen sind auch zu süß und vor allem haben sie nicht das letzte Mal ihre Hand im Spiel. Wenn ihr sie mögt dann könnt ihr euch noch auf spätere Auftritte freuen -  
Entschuldigt den schlechten Witz mit dem Döner! Ich hab das Kapitel bei meiner Oma geschrieben und dort konnte ich endlich mal wieder einen richtigen Döner essen! In Norwegen können die Leute keine ordentlichen Döner machen ggg Mann! Jetzt krieg ich wieder Hunger XD  
Das geheimnis um Ruky's Mutter bewahre ich mir allerdings noch ganz bis zum Beginn der Saiyajin Saga. Dafür verspreche ich euch allerhand neues Kopfzerbrechen in der Jeanne Saga über Vegeta's Verhalten. Jeanne d'Ark und Ruky's Vergangenheit. Vieles habe ich euch noch vorenthalten.  
Also ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr bei den nächsten Kapiteln wieder dabei seid - _


	35. Ein legendärer Super Saiyajin?

**Kapitel 35:**

**Ein legendärer Super Saiyajin****？**

**も一人の伝説の超サイヤ人が蘇るんでした**

Ruky, die sich merkwürdig verändert hatte seit sie sich in einen Super Saiyajin verwandelte, verwickelte Onnextra in einen bösen Kampf aus dem noch kein Sieger hervor ging. Die beiden Kontrahenten keiften, gifteten und spornten sich an damit dieser Kampf ein baldiges Ende finden könnte.  
Bulma hatte während des Zuschauens einen Scouter hervor gezaubert. Mit dieser kleinen Maschine konnte Bulma eine Kampfkraft von drei ein Halb Millionen bei Onnextra ausmachen, während Ruky ihre Kampfkraft immer wieder veränderte.

Der Kampf wurde also fortgesetzt. Die kleine Ruky versuchte Onnextra mit der ihr verbliebenen Rasierscheibe zu jagen, dabei war Onnextra trotz allem sehr geschickt ausgewichen, so dass Ruky die Lust allmählig verging und ließ es nun wieder sein. Onnextra grinste und Ruky spürte ganz genau das gleich wieder ein flotter Spruch von ihm kommen musste.

"**_Weißt du, ich kann mich auch feige hinter Bäumen verstecken. Ich bin auch in der Lage mich zitternd hinter Felsen zu kauern, aber um ehrlich zu sein bevorzuge ich den Nahkampf!_**", meinte sie bevor Onnextra den Mund aufmachen konnte und flog schnell auf ihren Gegner zu.

Der Feind hielt sich bereit um Ruky's Faust zu empfangen und tatsächlich schaffte er es diese aufzufangen. Ruky's Miene verzog sich keinen Centimeter. Sie sah weder wütend oder überlegen aus, es sah eher so aus, als wolle sie erst einmal abwarten was ihr Gegner vor hatte. Onnextra nutzte die Gelegenheit und zog den Super Saiyajin enger an sich. Das Mädchen grinste. Unter ihren weißen Haaren stachen die roten Augen hervor und brachten Onnextra dazu vor Wut zu zittern. Dieses freche Mädchen nahm sich ziemlich viel heraus.

"**_Was ist Onnextra? Du tust mir ja gar nicht weh? Wolltest du mich nicht töten?_**", fragte Ruky, zog ihr Faust aus Onnextra's schwitziger Hand hervor und gab ihm einen Tritt in die Magenkuhle, "**_Leide du Stück!_**"

Ruky's Knie hatte das Ziel perfekt und kräftig getroffen. Onextra spuckte Speichel und Blut heraus und ließ sich nun bling von seiner Wut packen. Schnell raste die Rechte des Monsters auf Ruky zu und eben so geschwinnt kam ihr die Linke entgegen, doch das Mädchen blockte diese Abgriffe ohne Probleme ab. Ruky ließ nur wieder ein überlegenes Lächeln sehen und wartete erneut ab ob nicht noch ein Angriff von Onnextra folgte.

"**_Du bist langweilig. Wir sollten zum Schluss kommen_**!", meinte Ruky und ließ ihr Ki erneut entflammen.

Onnextra grinste allerdings nur tückisch und entgegnete ihr: "Nun gut. Gehen wir langsam auf die Hundert Prozent unserer Kräfte zu?"

"**_Wenn du noch mehr Futt in deinen kleinen Armen hast, immer her damit_**", antwortete Ruky mit einem Nicken und fuhr fort, "**_Ich werde auf jeden Fall auf keiner unfairen Ebene kämpfen. Dieser Kampf soll doch immerhin Spaß machen?_**"

"Ihr Saiyajins wart schon immer zu übermütig. Auch du erkennst den Ernst deiner Lage noch nicht!", erklärte er und ging nun in seine Vollen.

Die Erde zitterte leicht beim Aufbau von Onnextra's Superkräften. Ruky's Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich kein Bisschen. Sie hatte genug Kraftreserven und selbst wenn der Feind mit voller Kraft kämpfte sollte sie noch genug Kraft zur Verfügung haben um ihn zu schlagen.

Ruky's Freunde sahen jedoch etwas ängstlich drein. Nur Trunks schien kaum noch Bange zu haben, Bulma's Scouter piepste einige Male und zeigte immer wieder eine neue Steigung an. Piccolo grinste schelmisch und fing sich sofort bohrende Blicke vonn Bulma ein. Jeden Moment, das wusste Piccolo, würde sie irgendetwas sagen. Ob gut oder schlecht sollte sich schnell heraus stellen.

"Sag mal Piccolo, was grinst du eigentlich so? Kannst du etwa ohne so ein Wunderding die genaue Kampfkraft erkennen oder warum schaust du mich so überlegen an?", fauchte sie wie erwartet.

Piccolo hob die Hände zu seiner Verteidigung und antwortete ihr: "Nichts der Gleichen, Bulma. Mir ist nur gerade aufgefallen das dir der Scouter nicht durch geknallt und um die Ohren gesaust ist. Bei den Kräften hätte das schon lange geschehen müssen. Du hast bestimmt etwas mit dem Ding angestellt oder?"

"Ganz genau! Diesen Apparat habe ich ungefähr dreizig mal reparieren müssen. Irgendwann hat Vegeta mich gefragt warum ich das überhaupt mache. Ich habe ihm damals geantwortet, dass ich mir mit diesem Gerät keine Sorgen um ihn machen brauche", antwortete sie und merkte nicht einmal das sie zu lächeln begann, dann aber schlug ihr Gesichtsausdruck wieder um, "Und ich habe den Scouter sogar noch verbessert! Er zeigt mir nun auch an wie viel Kraft jemand verliert. Und ich sage es mal so, Onnextra kann sich warm anziehen!"

"Echt?", kam es von Son Gokuu, "Und wie steht's jetzt eigentlich bei unserem 'Freund'?"

Bulma betätigte erneut den kleinen Knopf an der Seite worauf der kleine Apparat wieder zu piepsen begann und Bulma einige Zahlen verriet.

"Onnextra liegt bei glatte sechs Millionen. Ruky-chan hat hoffentlich genauso viel auf dem Kasten!", antwortete Bulma.

"Sechs Millionen? Meine Güte ist das viel! Aber Ruky-chan ist so mächtig wie mein Vater, sie hält ohne Weiteres mit, das weiß ich!", sagte Trunks und sah sehnsüchtig auf die beiden Kämpfenden. Er war völlig hin und her gerissen. Seine Ruky kämpfte dort oben wie eine außersich geradene Wildkatze, aber irgendwie hätte er sie auch gern unterstüzt. Er wollte Ruky doch genauso beschützen wie sein Vater es mit Bulma tat. Sie im Kampf zu unterstüzen und an ihrer Seite zu stehen gehörte nun einmal auch dazu, aber so wie es im Moment aussah musste er hinter dieser unsichtbaren Mauer ausharren. Der Junge wusste nicht das Onnextra immer wieder kleine versteckte Blicke nach unten sandte. Für ihn war es wirklich ein unverständliches Benehmen das die Gruppe Z noch so ruhig da stehen konnte und über den Kampf diskutierte. Allerdings wusste das Monster das er kein leichtes Spiel mit seinem "Schlüssel" hatte. Er wusste was es hieß dieser Kraft gegenüber zu stehen. Oder zumindest hatte er in den alten Legendenbüchern darüber gelesen.

Die Stimmung war ohne Zweifel unerträglich. Onnextra wusset genau das Ruky bereits auf gleicher Ebene mit ihm stand. Sie hatte nicht wie er das Ki explodieren lassen, sondern war Stück für Stück mit seinem gestiegen. Heimlich still und leise war ihre Kraft angestiegen und nun stand sie hochkonzentriert vor ihrem Gegner.

"**_Nun denn Onnextra. Ich überlasse dir den ersten Schritt, denn ich weiß ja schließlich ganz genau wer als Sieger aus diesem Kampf hervor gehen wird!_**", meinte Ruky mit einem Grinsen das dem Monster aber auch sagen sollte, das es eher scherzhaft gemeint war.

Onnextra erwiederte ihren Gesichtsausdruck und fragte: "Glaubst du etwa nicht, das du stärker bist als ich?"

"**_Genau genommen sind wir nun gleich stark. Ich könnte mir aber noch mehr Energie nehmen, doch das würde mir den Spaß verderben_**", entgegnete Ruky ehrlich, "**_Außerdem möchte ich dich demütigen! Worauf wartest du also noch? Sieh zu das du mich angreifst!_**"

Onnextra stimmte mit einem fiesen Lächeln zu und ließ sich den Vortritt nicht zwei Mal sagen und finf sofort wieder auf Ruky los Als beide Fäuste auf einander knallten, wurde wieder einmal eine große Energiewelle frei gesetzt. Die anderen wurden dazu gezwungen sich an irgend etwas fest zu halten um das Gleichgewicht zu bewahren.

Nun ging es von neuem los. Sowohl Ruky als auch Onnextra hielten gegen ihre Attacken. Langsam bildeten sich Wolken die zuckend Blitze frei gaben. Diesen Wetterumschwung nutzte Ruky um einen dicken Energiestrahl auf ihren Feind zu schießen. Onnextra reagierte schnell und und hielt dem Mädchen einen rötlichen Energiestrahl entgegen. Die Wucht des Strahls den der Feind abschickte ließ Ruky ein wenig weiter nach hinten wandern. Langsam wurde sie bis zur alten Fichte gedrückt, unter der sich die Gruppe Z befand. Mit einer erneuten Sammlung von Kraft spürzte Ruky in den wolkenbedeckten Himmel der darauf hin wieder aufklarte. Sie grinste.  
"**_Das Wetter ist heute aber genauso wechselhaft wie im April. Was glaubst du, Onnextra, wird sich der Kampf heute noch entscheiden?_**", fragte Ruky.

"Was weiß ich", antwortete er angewiedert, "Aber weißt du was? Du könntest aufgeben, dich mir anschließen ... oder auch sterben!"

"**_Nein, was bist du heut nur für eine Spanßkanone, Kouri-chan!_**

__

**_Mal sehen was machen wir denn jetzt? Auf jeden Fall werde ich dich töten!_**", entgegnete Ruky und ging wieder auf Onnextra los.

'**_Mich ihm anschließen? Wohl kaum, sonst brächte meine ganze Legende, mein ganzes Dasein nichts. _**

**_Sterben? Das ist wohl auch noch nicht nötig. Der Kleine kann ja nix!  
Und ich schwöre dir Kouri, ich werde dich noch im Laufe dieses Tages töten!_**'

Es war wirklich schon Nachmittag geworden. Onnextra war früh Morgens am Tage der Versöhnung von Ruky und Trunks erschienen. Er hatte sie dazu gebracht sich gegen ihre Freunde zu stellen. Der Super Saiyajin in Ruky funkelte Onnextra wütend an. Eine unglaubliche Wut kam in ihr auf und wollte heraus brechen. Wie ein schneller Pfeil schoss das Mädchen auf die Echse zu und schlug ihm ihre Faust ins Gesicht. Onnextra knurrte, diese Göre hatte ihm doch tatsächlich einen Zahn ausgeschlagen. Schnell wischte sich das Monster das Blut vom Kinn, es floss in einem großen Rinnal über seine Lippen hinaus.

"**_Gab's Rote Grütze zum Mittag?_**", fragte Ruky mit wutverzerrter Stimme.

In Onnextra machte sich ein Gefühl der Warnung breit. Ruky schien plötzlich unheimlich in Rage geraten zu sein. Vielleicht sollte er sich endlich etwas einfallen lassen. Er hielt beide Arme von sich gestreckt als ob er seine prachtvollen Muskeln vor einem Bodybuilder präsentieren wollte. Etwas an seiner Haltung kam Ruky aber bekannt vor. Die Handflächen zeigten gen Himmel als wenn Onnextra ein Teeservice auf einem Tablett herbei bringen wollte.

"Shizo Scheiben!", rief das Monster und aus seinen Händen schossen mit einem Mal rosarote, surrende kreisrunde Energiescheiben in die Luft.

Ruky betrachtete die Technik skeptisch: "**_Da hat wogl einer das Auslaufmodell unserer Rasierscheibentechnik herauf beschworen! Wie schwächlich! Hast du nichts Neues zu bieten? Irgendein Update?_**"

"Still Süße, diese Technik war zu erst da! So zu sagen ist dies die Basis für eure neu entwickelte Technik.Halte dich also ein bisschen zurück", schrie Onnextra und lenkte die beiden Shizo Scheiben auf das Mädchen, doch sie wich geschwinnt aus.

"**_Gar kein schlechtes Tempo, Kouri-chan!_**", sagte Ruky mit einem dicken Grinsen, "**_Was ist, willst du noch ein bisschen Katz und Maus spielen?_**"

Onnextra ließ ein bellendes Geräusch hören und lenkte die Scheiben wieder zu Ruky, doch diese schwirrte ein paar Mal um ihren Feind herum un dließ sich einfach nicht einfangen. Nach einigen Minuten fragte sie:  
"**_Hast du nicht verstanden, dass ich deiner Technik genauso gut ausweichen kann wie du meiner?_**"

"Ach wirklich?", sagte er und griff Ruky frontal an.

Das Mädchen hatte mit solch einem Blitzangriff nicht gerechnet und bekam Onnextra's unden Kopf gegen ihren Brustkorb gedrückt. Ein schweres Gewicht verlagerte sich aus sie und drohte ihr die Luft abzuschnüren. Das Monster zögerte nicht länger und schlug der Kleinen gezieltin den Unterleib. Ruky blieb erneut die Atemluft aus und spürte noch versuchten Gegenschlag wie Onnextra's Faust noch einmal gegen ihren Kopf wuchtete.  
Ruky's Freunde sprangen einen halben Meter nach hinten als sie sahen das der frisch gebackene Super Saiyajin gen Boden geflogen kam. Mit einem rasendschnellen Tempo fiel sie geschwinnt auf den Boden und schlug dort ein. Trunks nahm ddie Hand seiner Mutter um nicht sofort zu Ruky rennen zu können, denn eine dichte Staubwolke hatte sich aufgetan und verbot die Sicht auf das Schlachtfeld.  
"Das ist gar nicht gut!", kam es von Piccolo und hielt sich schützend seine Hand vor die Augen.  
Als nächstes sahen die Krieger wieder diese zwei rosaroten Shizo Scheiben, die ebenfalls nach unten in Ruky's Richtung flogen.  
Trunks hielt die Luft an, was wenn Ruky diesen Angriff nicht bemerkt? Dann würde sie vielleicht sogar auf der Stelle sterben...  
"**_Weg mit dir!_**", schrie ihre Stimme und mit einer kleinen Ki-Welle, die Trunks allerdings als das reinste Inferno empfand, löste die Staubwolke in Nichts auf und gab die Sicht wieder frei.

"Ruky-chan!", kam es gleichzeitig von Bulma udn Chichi.  
Die beiden Frauen konnten diesen ungleichen Kampf nicht nach vollziehen. Ruky, ein kleines Mädchen von gerade einmal neun Jahren war in den Boden gedrängt worden und hielt angestrengt gegen eine von Onnextra's Attacken. Dabei war Onnextra viel größer als der Super Saiyajin, obwohl er webenso wie sein Onkel Freezer schmächtig wirkte.  
"Sie ist doch noch ein Kind!", beteuerte Chichi und hielt sich die Augen zu.  
Trunks hätte sich nun allerdings gern eingemischt. Immerhin war Onnextra nun innerhalb ihres Gefängnisses, da musste es doch erlaubt sein ein wenig mit zu wirken. Noch schwankte er zwischen Angriff und Zusehen.

Ruky wusste das diese Situation nicht gerade vorteilhaft war. Ihre Position war nicht die bequemste, sie war ungefähr fünf Centimeter in den Boden hinab gesunken und unter ihr hörte sie es knacken und krachen. Einen Moment lang sah es so aus als ob sie wirklich Schmerzen hatte. Ein kleines Wimmern entrang sich aus ihrer Kehle, doch sie hielt eisern gegen Onnextra's Shizo Scheiben.

Das Monster sah besessen auf das junge Mädchen hinab, das lenks unter seinem Körper lag. Anscheinend machte es ihm Freude Ruky in einer solchen Anstrengung zu sehen. Das Ruky in den Augen der anderen Z - Krieger noch ein kleines Mädchen, ein Kind war, interessierte ihn nicht im Geringsten. Es hatte für ihn klaum ein Belangen das sein Schlüssel in Form eines Kindes erschien. Das Rufen von Bulma und Chichi brachte ihn nur noch dazu kräftiger und verbissener gegen Ruky zu kämpfen. Er wollte unbedingt dieses Gör umbringen, dann hätte er immerhin bewiesen das er diesen unendlich starken Saiyajin in die Knie gezwungen hatte. Somit wäre wohl auch geklärt das er die absolute Eins im Universum war.

Onnextra drückte die Shizo Scheiben härter gegen Ruky.

Das Mädchen fühlte sich etwas durch die Mangel gedreht. So konstant gegen die rosaroten Ki-Scheiben zu halten war fast unerträglich. Ihre Arme wurden langsam lahm und sie sank noch weiter in den Boden ein. Dies bereitete ihr zusätzliche Kopfschmerzen. Ruky atmete einige Male tief durch als sie sah wie nahe und wie heiß das Ki ihres Feindes schon gekommen war.

"Stirbt mein kleiner Schlüssel! Wenn du nicht mir gehörst, dann gehöre niemandem!", flüsterte Onnextra ihr zu.

Anstrengung lag in den Augen des Mädchens, mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen antwortete sie ihm: "**_Ich habe keine Lust auch nur irgendjemandem zu gehören! Ich werde dich besiegen_**!"

Schnell stämmte sie ihre Hande mit ihrem eigenen Ki, dem feindlichen entgegen. Dabei spürte sie etwas Heißes kurz an sich brennen und dann endlich konnte sie die beiden bedrohlichen Attacken von sich schleudern. Mit einer Druckwelle schaffte sie es Onnextra in einem hohen Bogen von sich weg zu schlagen. Das Monster war ziemlich überrascht von dieser Abweht, der hatte vermutet dass Ruky mittlwerweile schon so geschwächt war, das sie zn Gnade winselte und für ihn arbeiten wollte. Wäre dies der Fall gewesen hätte er sich zögernd dazu herab gelassen.

Onnextra knurrte, sein Plan war in keinster Weise aufgegangen. Ruky schien noch einiges an Kraftreserven zu haben.

"**_Onnextra!_**", rief sie aus und ließ ihr Ki erneut entflammen.

Die anderen waren erstaunt, dieses kleine Mädchen konnte in der Tat wie alle anderen Saiyajins noch für Überraschungen gut sein. Onnextra sah ungehalten aus, er wollte als ob er sich seiner Niederlage langsam bewusst wurde.

"**_Ich habe dir am Anfang schon einmal gesagt, lass die anderen Krieger der Gruppe Z aus dem Spiel, sie sind hinter dieser Barriere eingesperrt. Du solltest das nicht ausnutzen und mich in den Bezirk zwingen_**", sagte Ruky und wollte das Monster erneut angreifen.

Onnextra sah das Kind geschockt an, wie es so auf zu geschossen kam war ihm Angst und Bange geworden. Sicher wprde er diesen Kampf nicht überleben, allerdings wollte er sich ohne Wiederstand auch nicht geschlagen geben.

Bevor Ruky ihn schlagen konnte wich er ihr aus, wobei sie an ihrem Feind vorbeiflog und Onnextra ihr damit wieder einen Tritt in den Unterleib gab. Schmerzen machten sich in ihrem ganzen Körper breit, aber anstatt sich davon einnehmen zu lassen, schoss sie einen Energiestrahl der mindestens den vierfachen Durchmässer ihres Kopfes betrug, als Antwort.

"Du Monster!", fluchte Onnextra und ließ die kräftige Kugel mit Mühe in den Himmel hinauf fliegen.

"**_Monster? Sagtest du gerade zu mir, ich sei ein Monster?_**", fragte der Super Saiyajin empört, "**_Ausgerechnet du willst mir sagen, dass du mich grausam findest? Wo du doch bereits mehrere Galaxien erbert hast und die Bevölkerungen dieses Universums quülst? Onnextra, wenn ich eines nicht leiden kann, dann sind es Tyrannen und Halunken wie du einer bist! Und selbst wenn du versprächest dich zu ändern, so würde ich dich trotz allem vernichten denn dein Wort ist nichts wert und deine Existens ist überflüssig!_**"

Onnextra stand die Angst ins gesicht geschrieben, während des ganzen Kampfes hatte man ihn wohl noch nicht so zitternd und sich vor Furcht schüttel sehen.

"So dann ... wer bist du dann, Ruky-sama?", fragte Onnextra kleinlaut.

Ruky grinste. Ein typisches Saiyajin Grinsen zeichnete sich auf ihren Lippen ab und dann antwortete sie: "**_Hast du dir meinen Namen noch nicht gemerkt? Hast du deine zahlreichen Kopien aus den saiyanischen Schriften der vergangenen Könige nicht zur Rate gezogen?_**

_**Wie dumm du doch bist dich mit einem Saiyajin anlegen zu wollen, dessen Identität du noch nicht einmal kennst! Soll ich dir verraten wer ich bin?**_

_**Ich bin Tachikawa Ruky, eine saiyanische Kriegerin der die Urkraft einer alten Legende inne wohnt! Ich bin die Kriegerin der Zerstörung und der Wiederauferstehung!**_

**_Ich bin einer der Legendären Super Saiyajins!_**"

Die Gruppe Z und vor allem Onnextra mussten sich vor der von Ruky ausgelösten Energiewelle schützen. Ein solch starkes Ki hatte man wohl bisher nur selten oder sogar noch nie erlebt. Die Erde erzitterte erneut bei dieser Energie und dann stand Ruky wieder hoch konzentriert vor ihrem Gegner. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war noch strenger und hochmütiger als zuvor. Den anderen schien es so, als wollte Ruky damit das Ende des Kampfes erkünden.

Wie Ruky so im rotgoldenem Sonnenschein schwebte erweckte die Vorstellung eines Erzengels. Die Sonnenstrahlen die hinter Ruky's Rücken hervorstrahlten schienen ihr goldene Flügel zu zaubern. Auch Onnextra schien von diesem Anblick fasziniert zu sein. Dann aber griff Ruky ihn wieder frontal an. Sie hatte ihn hart ins Gesicht getroffen so dass sein Blut aus der Nase sprozte.

Bulma's Scouter begann plötzlich wie wild zu piepsen und zu lärmen. Die junge Frau drückte ein paar Mal auf den Knopf an der Seite, aber as schrille Geräusch wollte einfach nicht stoppen.

"Was soll das Bulma? Was lässt diesen Scouter so lärmen, der weckt deine kleine Tochter noch auf!", sagte Piccolo beunruhigt.

"Da stimmt was ganz und gar nicht mit Ruky-chan!", antwortete Bulma.

Trunks sah seine Mutter panisch an: "Wie bitte und was ist mit ihr?"

"Ich weiß es nicht! Der Scouter zeigt einfach zu verwirrende Werte an", berichtete Bulma, "Kaputt kann er nicht sein denn Onnextra's Kamplraft zeigt er ohne Probleme an. Ruky-chan's Kampfkraft schwankt enorm! Vier Millionen, dann sinkt sie wieder auf Null, dann sechs Millionen und dann ganz in den Kelle auf Minus Tausend, als ob sie gar kein Imunsystem mehr hätte! Das ist Wahnsinn!"

Darauf konnte die Gruppe nichts mehr antworten oder dem noch etwas hinzufügen. Weder Son Gokuu noch Piccolo oder im Jenseits Vegeta konnte sich einen Reim darauf machen.  
Was wohl mit Ruky los war?  
Trunks befürchtete schlimmes, jedoch hoffte er dass dieses Auf und Nieder ihres Ki's keine nachteilhaften Auswirkungen auf den Kampf hatte.

Ende Kapitel 35, Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 36: "Onnextra's Trumpf" oder _"Onnekusutora no Kurinchi"_

_Nachwort Kapitel 35:_

_Hach ich liebe Ruky wenn sie diese Seite von sich zeigt. Ich mag den Super Saiyajin oder besser gesagt "den Schlüssel" in ihr. So kann ich sie mal absolut grausam zeigen.  
Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Inhaltlich habe ich das Kapitel nicht verändert. Es ist komplett so geblieben! Auch ihre Rede - _

_In 2 Kapiteln wird sich der Kampf vollkommen entschieden haben, das verspreche ich euch Ihr habt noch genau 5 Kapitel in der Onnextra Saga zu lesen _

_Bis dann, eure Ruky _ ****


	36. Onnextra's Trumpf

**Kapitel 36:**

**Onnextra's Trumpf**

**オンネクストラのクリンチ**

Nachdem Ruky sich nun in einen Super Saiyajin verwandelt hatte, ging es Onnextra spürbar an den Kragen. Das junge Mädchen war fest entschlossen Rache zu üben. Als aber ein erneuter Schlagabtausch vorrüber ging stellte Bulma etwas merkwürdiges fest: Ruky's Ki stieg in die Höhe und sank wieder in den Keller wie Akzien an der Börse. Natürlich war das für alle anderen erfahrenen Krieger der Gruppe Z eine durchaus beunruhigende Situation und brachte jedes Mitglied zum Grübeln.

"Piccolo hast du schon einmal von so einer Sache gehört? Das ist doch ganz sicher nicht normal?", sagte Bulma an den Namekianer gewandt.

"Ich kann mir auch keinen Reim darauf machen. Erklären kann ich es schon gar nicht. Ich habe keine Ahnung warum es zu diesen Schwankungen kommt!", gestand Piccolo und fuhr fort, "Normal ist das aber ganz sicher nicht. Von Energieangaben im Minusbereich ist mir noch nie etwas zu Ohren gekommen und die sind ja bekanntlich gut!"

"Mit Ruky-chan stimmt also etwas nicht? Leute jetzt solltet ihr mal zum Optiker gehen, sie steht doch ganz fitt dort oben!", meinte Trunks und denoch sagte ihm seine innere Stimme das Piccolo Recht behalten würde. Warum war seine Freundin bloß in einer solchen Lage?

"Vielleicht ist das Ruky-chan's erster und letzter Kampf als Super Saiyajin", meldete sich Minako zu Wort und damit sprach sie ebenfalls nur das laut aus, was die meißten dachten.

Onnextra hatte einen guten Abstand von Ruky genommen. Es war ihm ohne Schwierigkeiten anzusehen das er sehr nervös war, Ruky schien dies zu amüsieren. Langsam gab sich ihre saiyanische Seite vom Besten, die Grausamkeit in ihr übernahm langsam die Oberhand. Der Kampf machte ihr Spaß, denn sie hatte es geschafft Onnextra in die Enge zu treiben und seinen Angstschweiß konnte sie auch in vollen Zügen genießen. Ruky sah ernst und nahezu streng au den völlig verängstigten Onnextra drein. Ihr Schweif peitschte wie der einer wütenden Wildkatze hin und her und sorgte damit für eine noch gespanntere Atmosphäre.

"**_Onnextra! Nun weißt du wie es ist den Tod direkt vor Augen zu haben! Gib auf, dann hast du es schneller hinter dir_**", meinte Ruky und schoss ein paar Energiebälle ab, denen Onnextra allerdings erneut ausweichen konnte.

"Mädchen, mach dich nicht lächerlich! Willst du dich wirklich mit dem Tod vergleichen? Du brauchst mich nicht über den Tod belehren, ich war dabei als mein Vater ermordet wurde. Die Kreaturen des Universums haben ihn vor meinen Augen ausgelöscht, da war ich gerade zehn Jahre alt. Ich habe gesehen wie meine Urgroßmutter kämpfte und fiel! Ich habe mehr vom Tode gesehen als dir lieb ist!", entgegnete Onnextra.

"**_Erwarte kein Mitleid! Bei mir 'dem Schlüssel' hast du schlechte Karten. Außerdem bin ich ein Saiyajin, falls du es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest! Als du Vegeta Ouji getötet hast, unterschriebst du dein Todesurteil!_**", sagte Ruky und ging wieder auf den Feind los.  
Natürlich hatte Onnextra es nun begriffen. Wer konnte denn ahnen das dieses Kind sich tatsächlich in einen solch mächtigen Super Saiyajin verwandelt? Nun konnte er sie nicht einmal mehr dazu bringen die Seiten zu wechseln. Sie war eben doch ein bereits durch und durch stolzer Saiyajin den man nicht mehr von besseren Zielen überzeugen konnte.

Auch wenn Ruky nun gekonnt angriff und ihre Fährigkeiten perfekt anwandte konnte Onnextra noch immer geschwind ausweichen. Ein ewiges Katz und Maus-Spiel schien das zu sein, ohne Aussicht auf ein Ergebnis. Aber ginge es nach Onnextra, dann konnte es gern noch ein Weile so weiter gehen. Allerdings schien Ruky das nicht ganz so zu sehen. Als sie merkte das ihre Angriffe nicht viel brachten und einfach nur eine reine Verschwendung von kostbarer Energie waren, beschloss sie einen größeren Angriff zu starten und Onnextra damit zum kämpfen zu bewegen. Schnell bereitete sie ein ziemlich großes Dodon vor. Ihr Feind knurrte wütend und sammelte Energie für einen Schild um Ruky's kraftvolle Attacke abwehren zu können. Durch den Druck der sonst eher schwachen Technik wurde das Monster entgegen der Festung Ex gedrückt. Trotzig sah Onnextra die kleine Ruky an und diese war bereit noch weitere Attacken abzufeuern.

"_Warum kann sie so viel Energie in einen so kleinen Strahl legen? Als wir den Kampf begonnen haben war sie nicht einmal annähernd so stark. Und als sie sich verwandelte hatte sie auch nicht diese Kraft. Irgendetwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht!_", überlegte er und sah schon wieder das Kind auf sich zu fliegen, dieses Mal hielt bereit um zum Gegenangriff zurück zu schlagen. Bevor Onnextra aber zu seinem Angriff kam, spürte er schon wieder die kleine Faust des Mädchens in seinem Magen und wurde wie eine Rakete gen Boden und um ihm herum war plötzlich eine unheimlich dichte Staubwolke aufgetreten. Von oben hörte er das surren mehrerer Attacken, jedoch konnte er nicht erkennen woher sie kamen.

Onnextra sprang mit einem Ruck vom Boden und zu seinem Glück trafen die Attacken an der Stelle ein von der er gerade fort gesprungen war. Ein triumpfierendes Gefühl stieg in ihm auf und seine Stimme hallte laut: "Ha! Das war ein netter Versuch, der aber leider voll in die Hose ging!"

"**_Denkst du!_**", rief das Mädchen, kam ihm erneut frontal entgegen geflogen und schlug ihm ins Gesicht.

Der Druck des Schlages sorgte dafür das Onnextra mit Ruky mit gerissen wurde und dadurch steuerte er direkt auf die Festung zu. Er wusste ganz genau worauf die Sache hinauslief. Es war als käme Onnextra zwischen Hammer und Amboss. Der Zusammenstoß mit der Festung war schmerzhaft. Ruky hielt das Monster am Hals fest und druckte es gegen die Schlossmauern.

"**_Weißt du was du gerade im Rücken hast? Das ist mein Heim. Und weißt du was ich mit Leuten tue, die mein Heim bedrohen? Ich werde sie ganz langsam dahin schlachten!_**", flüsterte Ruky und stieß ihr Knie in Onnextra's Unterleib worauf sich das Monnster vor Schmerzen krümmte, "**_Onnextra, du hast mich geküsst und das fand ich gar nicht nett. Mein Herz schlägt nur für einen auf dieser Welt. Ihm ghört mein Herz und du wagst es mich zu küssen bevor er mir einen 'echten' gegeben hat?_**"

Ruky schlug einige Male in die Magenkuhle des Monsters. Onnextra schrie vor Schmerzen. Diese großen Schmerzen begannen sich in seinem ganzen Körper auszubreiten ohne das er etwas dagegen tun konnte. Diese Pain begann sogar schon ihn bewegungsunfähig zu machen.

"**_Nun erfährst du wie es ist verprügelt zu werden ohne das man sich dagegen wehren kann!_**", schrie der Super Saiyajin und griff ihren Feind mit der Faust, die nun ein loderndes Feuer als Aura um sich hatte, ins Gesicht.

Onnextra heulte auf vor Schmerz. Seine Füße sackten unter ihm zusammen. Ruky's geballte Hand hatte sich rechte Auge des Wesens geschlagen. Das Feuer aus Ki brannte ihm furchtbar im Gesicht. Ruky sprang wieder auf Abstand. Sie sah das Monster noch immer ernst an, sie rüherte nicht einen Muskel. Nur das Haar wehte im Wind und ihre eisblaue Aura flackerte hell. Sie beobachtete wie der zuvor vor kraftsstrotzende Onnextra sich nun vor ihr vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden wand. Ruky hatte sich nicht nehmen kassen ihm richti zu demütigen. Es war nunmal ihre Aufgabe gnadenlos zu sein.

Als schließlich Onnextra's Schreien und Wimmern vorrüber war und er beinahe schon erleichtert aufatmete, kam Ruky's Fuß wie eine Kanonenkugel angesaust. Kurz darauf traf er im Rückrad des Monster ein.

Erneut wurde die Stille nur durch das Klagen des Monsters durchbrochen. Die anderen Krieger waren überrascht. Ruky war auf eine Art grausam. Nun lag der Feind, sich windend wie ein Aal, auf dem Boden.

"**_Was ist nun Onnextra? Stehst du auf und kämpfst mit mir oder soll ich dir hier und jetzt ein Ende bereiten? Ein schönes, grausames wie du es magst?_**", fragte der Super Saiyajin ohne jedoch eine Antwort zu bekomen, alles was Onnextra tat, war mit der Demütigung zu kämpfen, "**_Steh endlich auf du ehlender Jammerlappen, das ist ja erbärmlich! STEH AUF UND KÄMPFE!_**"

Ruky packte Onnextra im Nacken und hob ihn ein Stück nach oben. Der Feind hing schlaff an ihr herunter und öffnete nicht einmal mehr die Augen. Ruky spuckte angewiedert auf den Boden. Sie war wirklich ziemlich wütend, das konnte Trunks an ihren Augen sehen.

"**_Du Bastard, öffne deine Augen und sieh dir an mit was für Blicken dich die Krieger der Gruppe Z dich betrachte! SIEH HIN! Sieh in die Augen Trunks Ouji's und seiner Mutter!_**", befahl Ruky barsch, jedoch sprach sie dabei mit ungewöhnlich ruhigem Ton.

Onnextra tat wie ihm geheißen und öffnete quälend langsam seine Augen um Trunks anzusehen. Er erkannte den Jungen allerdings nur verschwommen, dann klarte das Bild langsam auf. Langsam wurde dem beinahe komplett niedergestreckten Onnextra klar, dass Ruky ihm sein rechtes Auge ausgebrannt hatte. Onnextra begann einsichtig zu grinsen. Der Super Saiyajin verschwand diese Geste nur schwer. Wie konnte er in einer solchen Situation noch grinsen?

"**_Mit Ekel und mit Angst betrachten sie dich! Du bist nichts weiter als ein Clown. Es gibt nun keine Möglichkeit mehr für dich ruhmreih aus diesem Kampf hervor zu gehen. Jeder im Universum wird wissen wie schändlich du verloren hast. Und es ist ja auch ganz klar, war nich jeder in deiner Familie so? Wenn ihr stärker seid, dnn benehmt ihr euch wie Tyrannen und spielt 'Terminator Herr des Universums'. Übermannt man euch dann werdet ihr plötzlich zu heulenden Windelträgern und bettelt um Gnade!_**", meinte Ruky mit trimupfierenden Blick und sah mit einem Mal fragend aus.  
Die grinsende Fratze des Monsters sah sie hinterlistig an.

"**_Was!_**", fragte Ruky.

"Die Gruppe Z sieht mich nicht an. Sie schaut wegen dir so entsetzt!", meinte Onnextra, "Du bist das Monster und das wissen deine Freunde!"

"**_Tja, vielleicht hast du Recht, ich bin ein Monster! Aber du bist ein miese- _**...", plötzlich keuchte Ruky.

Onnextra hatte ihr mit seiner letzten gewaltigen Kraft die er noch aufbringen konnte seinen Ellenbogen in den Bauch gerammt. Ruky sank in die Knie, keuchte und spuckte Blut. Onnextra konnte sich damit von ihr lösen und flüchtete sich in den Himmel, so dass man ihn nicht mehr erkennen konnte. Die bösen Rufe der umherstehenden Krieger der Gruppe Z ignorierte er un dso erholte sich Ruky langsam wieder:  
"**_Hört auf, der kommt schon noch wieder!_**"

"Ruky-chan!", rief Trunks und testete ob die Teufelsstarre noch aktiv war.

"**_Trunks Ouji. Bitte lasst das, Ihr solltet Euch nicht noch mehr Schmerzen zufügen!_**", meinte sie und setzte sich gemütlich auf den Boden.

"Hat er dich verletzt?", wollte Chichi hektisch wissen und kam an die Barriere gelaufen, "Ruky-chan geht es dir gut, hast du irgendwelche Schmerzen? Sei aber ehrlich zu uns!"

"**_Keine Sorge. An mir ist noch alles dran!_**", antwortete Ruky ruhig, "**_Ich bin nicht so zugerichtet wie unser Kouri-chan._**"

"Onnextra ... ob er wohl flieht?", fragte Trunks vorsichtig.

Ruky schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Trunks glaubte ein wenig Erschröpfung darin sehen zu können, aber einen neuen Streit um das Mitwirken beim Kampf wollte er nicht riskieren.

Der Super Saiyajin antwortete nun: "**_Onnextra ist zwar im Moment über alle Berge, aber con der Erde verschwindet er nicht! Käme heraus dass er geflohen ist dann würden sich die unterdrückten Völker ganz sicher zusammenschließen und ihn stüzen.  
Und selbst wenn er es täte. Ich würde micht ruhen bevor ich ihn gefunden habe, Trunks Ouji! Ich werde Euren Vater rächen!_**"

"Ruky-chan!", begann Trunks und legte seine Hand leicht an die unsichtbare Mauer, "Ich möchte dich gern beschützen und ... ich möchte dich in den Arm nehmen!"

Ruky drehte sich zu dem kleinen Prinzen um und lächelte ihn zuckersüß an: "**_Ich auch!_**"

Nun aber mischte sich Piccolo ein: "Sag mal du Super Saiyajin, du bist doch nicht wirklich 'unsere' Ruky-chan, oder?"

"**_Tja, Namekianer, das ist schwer zu sagen. Wie ich schon zu Trunks Ouji sagte, bin ich ebenso Ruky wie meine andere Seite. Vielleicht bin ich etwas anders, aber ich spüre den seelischen Schmerz. Vegeta Ouji's Tod hat eine tiefe Wunde gerissen und ich glaube wenn sich die Ruky, die sich am häufigsten frei bewegt im Moment wieder hervor hebt, dann stirbt sie. Vielleicht bin ich wirklich weniger Ruky als ich dachte. Deshalb kann ich 'es' auch nicht sagen!_**", erklärte der Super Saiyajin.

Bulma kam nun auch etwas näher und betrachtete Ruky genau: "Du siehst ja nicht wie alle anderen Super Saiyajins aus. Und deine Energie schwankt auch jetzt noch heftig. Warum? ... Ich meine, das ist so ungewöhnlich!"

"**_Das will meine andere Seite nicht!_**", antwortete Ruky.

"Was?", hakte Piccolo nach und wieder lächelte Ruky strahlend als ob sie sich gerade bei einem Picnic befänden und die Situation von keinem dunklen Schatten gestört werden könnte.

Dann antwortete sie mit bedächtiger Stimme: "**_Ich möchte nicht das ihr euch Sorgen um mich macht. Dieses Schwanken ist nicht so schlimm. Es hilft mir sogar im Kampf gegen Onnextra zu gewinnen!_**"

"Ruky-chan!", fragte Trunks vorsichtig, "Kannst du nicht die Barriere weg nehmen? Wir brauchen uns ja nicht in deinen Kampf einzumischen ... Mal abgesehen davon dass das keiner will ... so wie du Onnextra verprügelt hast!"

"**_Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dies tun kann. Bitte verzeiht mir Trunks Ouji!_**", sagte Ruky kurz.

Es war nicht zu ändern. Trunks wusste das Ruky schon vermutete dass sich einer nach dem anderen einmischen würde wenn sie die Gruppe Z freigab. Selbstverständlich wäre das eine völlig normale und nachvollziehbare Reaktion, aber für Ruky einfach unbrauchbar. Eine Weile zuvor hatte sie auch schon daran gedacht ihre Freunde frei zu lassen, doch an Hand der angestauten Wut die Son Gokuu zu haben schien hatte sie sich wieder umentschieden. Sie war davon überzeugt das sich einer nach dem Anderen in ihren Kampf einmischen würde, wie es ihnen gerade passte. Sie könnte natürlich jeder Zeit eine neue Teufelsstarre erschaffen, aber den großen Energieverlust wollte sie ihrem Körper nicht antun. Und Onnextra war garantiert noch in der Nähe.

"Mann ist mir das peinlich!", sagte Trunks, "DU weißt ganz genau was wir für ein Haufen sind! Ruky-chan, komm heil zurück, ja?"

"**_Das werde ich! Onnextra ist bald nicht mehr!_**", entgegnete Ruky.

Piccolo nickte, Ruky's Kraft reichte wirklich aus um Onnextra den Gnadenstoß zu geben. Aber leider befand sich dieser Feigling noch immer an einem unbekannten Ort.

"**_Da! Jetzt kommt er wieder!_**", meinte Ruks und stellte sich kampfbereit vor die Barriere, "**_Ich frage mich nur was jetzt anders sein soll? Er hat doch gerade mal eine knappe halbe Stunde weg, was wird sich jetzt ändern?_**"

"Ruky-chan, viel Glück! Mach ihn alle, ja?", sagte Piccolo.

"**_Worauf du dich verlassen kannst, Piccolo-san!_**", entgegnete Ruky kurz und lauerte wie eine Katze auf ihre Beute. Sie spürte Onnextra ganz deutlich näher kommen. Sicher hatte er irgendeine Gemeinheit vorbereitet. Vielleicht sah er nun einen unfairen Weg um die Situation wieder für sich zu gewinnen. Oder aber er war einfach nur auf den Weg zurück um sich seinem Schicksal zu stellen. Ruky schien dies allerdings für eine eher unwahrscheinliche Theorie. Auch Onnextra besaß zu viel Stolz um sich einfach so umbringen zu lassen. Er würde sich ohne einen Kampf nicht geschlagen geben.

Auch die Gruppe Z konnte seine kalte Aura spüren. Sie alle merkten wie er langsam immer näher kam, sogar Bulma und Chichi konnten tief in ihrem Inneren spüren, dass etwas Kaltes im anflug war. Aber warum kam er ausgerechnet jetzt schon zurück? Ruky war schließlich noch immer scharf wie eine Bombe, sie schien sogar noch geladener zu sein als zuvor.  
Onnextra traf und traf allerdings nicht ein. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Ruky plötzlich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl im Magen, Das Monster schien nicht mehr direkt auf sie zu und auch nicht auf irgendetwas anderes. Plötzlich war seine Aura wieder völlig verschwunden, als ob er erneut in ein kleines Mauseloch verschwunden war.

Ruky spuckte angewidert auf den Boden: "**_Tsehe, als ob ich den ganzen Tag hier herumstehen wollte! Jetzt versteckt er sich schon wieder! Langsam geht er mir gehörig auf die Nerven, wofür hält der mich!_**"

Der Super Saiyajin war natürlich sauer. Soch ein wütendes Knurren konnte nur von einem echten Saiyajin kommen! Das Mädchen drehze sich zu allen Seiten um. Sie konnte ihren Feind nicht spüren, er hatte einen uralten Trick angewandt: seine Aura gelöscht. Solange Onnextra kein Ki, keine Energie mehr ausstrahlte war es selbst für den frisch gebackenen Super Saiyajin schwierig seinen genauen Aufenthaltsort ausfindig zu machen. Das Gute allerdings war, dass Onnextranun auch nicht mehr fliegen konnte. Sollte er sich zu schnell bewegen, strahlte er wieder Energie aus. Damit war Ruky eigentlich klar, dass Onnextra nahezu bewegungsunfäig war.

Plötlich waren die aufgebrachten Stimmen von Bulma und Chichi zu hören, dann auch von allen anderen. Ruky drehte sich erneut zur Barriere um. Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich stark bei diesem Anblick. Onnextra war in die Barriere eingedrungen! Von hinten hatte er sich angeschlichen und preschte mitten in die Gruppe hinein.

"**_ONNEXTRA!_**", schrie Ruky entsetzt aus und beobachtete wie das Monster Trunks an sich riss und mit ihm in die Luft aufstieg.

Wutentbrannt folgte Ruky dem Monster in den Abendhimmel. Sie schäumte vor Zorn. Wie konnte Onnextra sich erneut eines so billigen Trickes bedienen?

"**_Du ... Monster!_**", kam es von Ruky, "**_Du verfluchtes Biest!_**"

"Nicht gerade ellegant, zugegeben. Aber so komme ich an mein Ziel und nur darauf kommt es an!", meinet Onnextra grinsend.

Wird dieser Kampf ein gutes Ende nehmen? Kann Trunks von Ruky gerettet werden oder fordert dieser Kampf noch weitere Opfer? Hoffentlich gelingt es Onnextra nicht mittels Trunks seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen...

Ende Kapitel 36, Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 37: Das Kamehame-Ha der Freundschaft oder _"Anata wo aishiteiru"_

_Nachwort Kapitel 36:_

_Hallo liebe Leser!_

_Es scheint eine Ewigkeit her zu sein das ich mal wieder etwas von DBX geschrieben habe. Ich glaube es selbst kaum im Sommer zu sitzen, wenn ich aus meinem Fenster sehe, dann erkenne ich in Sonnenlicht badende Wiesen anstatt regengetränkte graue Straßen. Es ist wirklich unglaublich wieder in Sandvika zu sein. Es IST also eine Ewigkeit her seit ich etwas geschrieben habe._

_So dieses Kapitel muss ich ganz ehrlich sagen gefällt mir überhaupt nicht gut. Ich mag es zwar Ruky so fies sein zu lassen, aber sie ist eben doch nicht die Ruky die wir alle kennen und lieben. Bitte glaubt nicht, dass das so ist wie in meiner anderen Geschichte. Ruky ist hier nicht so shizophren! Sie ist sich nur nicht bewusst gewesen das sie die ganze Zeit solche Kräfte hatte. Nun da der Super Saiyajin frei ist, dürfte es für unsere Ruky auch kaum ein Problem sein sie zu benutzen und Onnextra ein für alle male zu bezwingen._

_Findet ihr nicht auch gemein was Onnextra jetzt macht? Na ja, haltet noch durch, Onnextra ist bald erledigt! Er sollte aufgeben solange er noch kann ... aber so ist er nun einmal, genau wie Freezer!_

_Ich würde gern mal eine Kurzgeschichte über Onnextra und seine Urgroßmutter schreiben. Also Freezers Oma. Es scheint ja so zu sein, dass Freezer ein echtes Oma-Kind ist. Oh mein Gott! Ich hab was mit Freezer gemeinsam, ich glaub mir wird übel XD_

_Also dann Freunde, ich bin wieder da wenn ihr das endlich lest und hoffe ihr bleibt mir weiterhin treu! _

_Also dann, bis zum nächsten Kapitel . - _ **** ****


	37. Das KamehameHa der Freundschaft

**Kapitel 37:**

**Das Kamehame-Ha der Freundschaft**

**貴方が愛している**

"**_Trunks Ouji! Nein!_**", brach es aus dem Super Saiyajin hervor, "**_Onnextra du gemeines Biest!_**"

Onnextra grinste, der kleine Junge in seinem Arm begann zu zappeln und sich zu wehren, aber das Monster hielt ihm seine scharfen Fingernägel an den Hals. Nach kurzem Zögern antwortete er dem Mädchen: "Ich gebe zu, dass dieser Weg nicht besonders ellegant ist, aber dieser kleine junge Mann hier und ich haben uns doch so gern. Nicht wahr, Trunks? Wir kommen schließlich doch noch an unser Ziel, stimmt's mein Kleiner?"

Ruky knurrte, es stand fest dass sie in der Klemme saß. Dabei hatte es gerade so gut ausgesehen. Onnextra hatte in wenigen Minuten tot sein können, aber er musste sich durch Trunks einen Vorteil verschaffen. Das Monster benutzte den jungen Prinzen als Schutzschild. Sollte sie es wagen auch nur ihre Faust gegen das Monster zu erheben so würde Trunks mit Sicherheit sterben. Für Ruky schien der Kampf nun entschieden zu sein.

Plötzlich begann Onnextra wie wild zu schreien. Trunks hatte ihn in den Finger gebissen, da Onnextra ihm den Mund verschlossen hatte. Doch zum Unglück des Jungen kam er durch seinen tollkühnen Zug nicht frei.

"Zu schade ...", triezte Onnextra und presste Trunks erneut an sich, der noch immer verkrampft versuchte sich zu befreien.

"**Ruky-chan! Ruky-chan, nimm keine Rücksicht! Los! Töte Onnextra, ich kann mit den Dragonballs wieder zum Leben erweckt werden! Die Hauptsache ist, dass Onnextra stirbt!**", rief Trunks und hörte nicht auf mit seinen vergeblichen Versuchen sich los zu machen, "**Hörst du Ruky-chan? Du musst ihn unbedingt töten! Ich bin nicht so wichtig, du musst meinen Vater rächen!**"

"Na los du große Killermaschine. Beweg dch und töte mich! Du siehst doch das der Kleine dich gerade zu anfleht dass du seinen Geist vom Körper trennst", stichelte Onnextra.

Ruky erwiederte nichts darauf. Sie sah den jungen Halbsaiyajin an, er saß wirklich fest in den großen Armen des Monsters. Anders als zu beginn des Angriffes strahlte Trunks puren Ernst aus. Er wollte unbedingt das sie seinen Vater rächte. Trunks bat sie so inständig darum dass sie keine Gnade zeigte um den Feind endlich los zu werden. Der Super Saiyajin war bewegt von diesem Opfer und wäre dem Willen des kleinen Prinzen sicher nachgekommen

"**Mach schon!**", drängte Trunks.

Ruky schloss für ein paar Sekunden lächelnd die Augen als ob sie darüber sann, wirklich das Finale zu schießen oder nicht. Der Super Saiyajin sah das Monster und den Saiyajin ernst an. Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf einmal, so dass es für ale klar zu erkennen war. Von unten ertönten Proteste und Onnextra nahm Ruky's Reaktion als Aufgabe und feuerte einen Energieball auf das Mädchen ab. Ruky aber schlug die Ki geladene Kugel von sich und sah noch immer toternst aus.

"**_Hört zu! Ich kann das nicht entscheiden! Ihr wisst wer ich bin. Diese Entscheidung kann nicht bei mir ganz allein liegen. Außerdem hat Trunks Ouji noch eine Familie!_**", erklärte der Super Saiyajin.

Bei der Gruppe Z ging es gerade heiß her, Ruky und Trunks beobachteten dies genau. Bulma war Son Gokuu und Piccolo an den Kragen gesprungen. Sie war fürchterlich aufgebracht und wütend. Der Namekianer versuchte die junge Frau wieder zu beruhigen, doch es schien nicht wirklich möglich zu sein.

"Ihr spinnt wohl die Kleine auch noch dazu anzustiften Onnextra anzugreifen! Er benutzt Trunks als Schild falls ihr das noch nicht bemerkt habt! Verdammt, gab es nicht schon genug Opfer und Tote?", fragte sie.

"Deshalb soll sie es doch tun! Damit Onnextra besiegt wird und es keine Unschuldigen mehr geben wird, die ihr Leben lassen müssen! Bulma sollte Trunks ...", begann Son Gokuu, doch die Mutter hatte blitzschnell mit der Hand ausgeholt und ihm eine Ohrfeige geschlagen, "Du bist widerlich! Vegeta ist schon gestorben! Kuririn musste sein Leben lassen und Gohan-kun wurde verletzt! Ich will nicht mit ansehen müssen wie Trunks, mein Sohn, auch noch stirbt!"

"Mama!", kam Trunks' Stimme von oben nd zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen auf sich, "Hör zu, Ruky-chan muss ihn angreifen. Und zwar mit aller Kraft! Wenn ich dabei wirklich sterben sollte, dann erweckt ihr mich einfach mit den Dragonballs wieder zum Leben, das ist doch also auch kein Problem!"

"Trunks...", entflog es ihr noch ein Mal und dann sah sie abermals in Ruky's rotleuchtende Augen. Das Mädchen blieb stumm, sie konnte die wortlose Bitte der jungen Mutter natürlich verstehen. Aber das was sie tun musste, hatte sie nun einmal zutun. Der Super Saiyajin zweifelte allerdings daran das die kleine Ruky, die im Moment tief in ihr schlief, wirklich den Mut fand Onnextra anzugreifen wenn Trunks sich so nahe am Monster befand. Aber wenn sie es bis her her geschafft hatte, gegen das Monster gekämpft hatte und weil sie Vegeta versprochen hatte Onnextra zu erledigen, dann überwand sie sicher auch diese Hürde. Vielleicht musste auch Trunks noch ein wenig Überzeugungsarbeit leisten. Sie alle mussten ganz einfach an den Mut der kleinen Ruky glauben. Selbst in der aussichtslosen Situation eingesperrt in einer anderen Dimension zu sein, sind sie entkommen. Damals hing auch alles an dem kleinen Saiyajin und er hatte es geschafft.

Nach einigen starren Minuten in denen das Mädchen fast zu einer Eissäule erstarrt war, schienen alle umstehenden Krieger den Atem anzuhalten. Wie der Super Saiyajin so in der Luft stand kam es den Kriegern tatsächlich so vor als sei sie nur eine schöne Puppe. Die Augen des Kindes wirkten auf einmal völlig leer bevor sie wieder anfing sich langsam zu rühren. Ruky wirkte aufeinmal sehr überrascht. Sie wirbelte schnell herum. Ihr Blick wanderte rasch zu den Kriegern der Gruppe Z zu Onnextra, der plötzlich Trunks in seinen kräftigen Armen gefangen hielt.  
Was war plötzlich geschehen?  
Das Monster, ihr Feind der doch gerade erst Vegeta getötet hatte war nun nicht mehr an ihr dran. Ruky betrachtete sowohl ihren Gegner als auch Trunks verwirrt.

Wieso war Onnextra plötzlich so verletzt?

Warum hatte er seine dreckigen Finger überhaupt an Trunks legen können?  
Wie viel Zeit war in zwischen vergangen? Die Sonne war schließlich schon am Untergehen.

So viel Fragen schwirrten ihr auf einmal im Kopf herum. Alle Antworten die sie sich selbst darauf gab verwirrten sie nur noch mehr und verhinderten dass sie klar denken konnte. Ruky wurde panisch und vergrub ihre Hände in den nun kurzen weißen Haaren. Langsam brach in Ruky das Chaos aus, sie verstand rein gar nichts mehr.  
Was war zum Teufel noch ml war mit ihr geschehen?

Ruky wurde aufeinmal unsicher wegen ihres Gedächtnisschwundes. An nichts konnte sie sich erinnern, außer das sie Vegeta den Schwur gab ihn zu rächen.

Von unten hörte sie Piccolo rufen: "Du bist jetzt ein Super Saiyajin! Hab' keine Angst!"

"Hm?", machte Ruky und ihr verwunderter Blick wanderte von Piccolo zu ihren eigenen Händen, an denen noch immer Vegeta's Blut klebte. Die Tränen begannen von neuem über ihr Gesicht zu rennen, worauf sich in Trunks tiefe Zweifel auftaten. Niemals würde sie ihn angreifen.

"Ruky-chan, hörst du mich?", fragte er das verstrte Mädchen, "Du darfst keine Rücksicht auf mich nehmen, hörst du? Du darfst auf niemanden Rücksicht nehmen ganz gleich was die anderen oder deine Gefühle sagen, hast du verstanden? Im Moment zählt mein Leben nichts, niemandes Leben ist im Moment wichtig! Das einzige was jetzt wirklich nötig ist, ist Onnextra's Tod! Töte ihn Ruky-chan! Du musst Onnextra töten!"

"Trunks-san ...", sagte sie leise.

Diese Situation überforderte sie ein bisschen. Gut, sie war offenbar ein Super Saiyajin und hatte den ganzen Tag lang gegen Onnextra gekämpft. Aber sie konnte doch nicht einfach so angreifen und Trunks womöglich gefährden. Ruky schüttelte den Kopf. Sie konnte es einfach nicht tun. Es musste einen anderen Weg geben!

Onnextra ließ nur ein abfälliges Geräusch hören und griff Ruky nun mit kleinen Energie Attacken an, die allerdings nicht sehr viel Kraft beinhalteten, so dass der kleine Super Saiyajin ihnen einfach entkam. Onnextra grinste, die Kleine war noch immer gefährlich, allerdings war sie leicht erwundbar und das war für ihn ein Vorteil: "Süßer kleiner Schlüssel, wie du weißt habe ich nur noch ein Interesse. Ich will dich töten! Also meine Kleine, wenn du einer der Attacken noch einmal ausweichen solltest, dann stirbt der kleine Prinz!"

Diese Drohung versetzte Ruky einen erneuten Schlag. Sie konnte nichts tun. Sie musste sterben sonst würde Onnextra Trunks umbringen. Warum verkrampfte sich ihr Magen plötzlich? Es brannte in ihr, ein Schmerz der von keiner eben ausgeführten Attacke ausgelöst wurde. Es war mit eiem Mal eine solche Pain in ihrem Körper dass sie gern angefangen hätte zu schreien. Immerhin wäre sie so nicht mehr gezwungen eine Entscheidung zu treffen, wenn sie sowieso gleich starb und damit musste sie dieses Brennen und Stechen nicht mehr lange ertragen.

"Ruky-chan, mach schon, es ist besser wenn ich mit ihm sterbe als wenn er überlebr!", rief Trunks, doch das Mädchen rührte sich einfach nicht, "**SCHEISSE, RUKY-CHAN JETZT MACH DOCH ENDLICH WAS! ES MÜSSEN NUN EINMAL OPFER GEBRACHT WERDEN!**"

"Ich...", sagte sie unsicher und fühlte wie ihr langsam die Kraft auszugehen schien.

Die anderen sahen gebannt auf die drei Krieger. Bulma's Scouter piepste einige Male warnend und gab der jungen Frau berunruhigende Werte an.

"Was ist los?", wollte Piccolo wissen.

"Ruky-chan's Kampfkraft sinkt immer weiter!", antwortete sie.

"Wie bitte?", platzte es aus Son Gokuu heraus, "Hat sie etwa aufgegeben?"

"Sie kämpft nicht mehr, wegen Trunks!", antwortete der Namekianer, "Aber wenn sie sich töten lässt, dann sind auch wir Geschichte! Onnextra weiß was er tut!"

"**NEIN! RUKY-CHAN! TRUNKS HAT RECHT!**", schrie Bulma und zog die Aufmerksamkeit des Mädchens auf sich, "Wenn du stirbst dann gibt es niemanden mehr der Onnextra aufhalten kann! Und glaubst du das wäre in deinem oder Vegeta's Sinne? Onnextra würde uns und alle Menschen töten um den Planeten dann zu verkaufen."  
Ruky sah Bulma überrascht an. Sie wollte also solch ein Opfer bringen?

Trunks sah den Super Saiyajin bohrend an: "Na komm schon. Mach dem endlich ein Ende. Schließlich wollen wir doch wieder Frieden haben, oder? Bitte Ruky-chan, tu's jetzt!"

Ruky wusste weder ein noch aus, sie wollte niemanden töten, nicht einmal angreifen. Wenn sie es allerdings nicht tat, dann war die Erde dem Untergang geweiht. Und den Untergang der Erde wollte sie immerhin verhindern. Das war es, dass sie sich wünschte. Selbst ihrem Vater hatte sie das gesagt, also musste sie ihren ganzen Mut zusammen nehmen. Natürlich auch um Minami's Willen. Auch ihr wollte Ruky zeigen, dass sie eigentlich eine Beschützerin sein wollte.  
Ruky sah blitschnell zu Onnextra hinüber und ließ ihr Ki in die Höhe schnellen. Das Monster sah sie erschrocken an. Das Mädchen schien ihn tatsächlich angreifen zu wollen. Ruky achtete also nicht auf das Leben dieses jungen Saiyajins.

"Trunks-san, Vegeta Ouji-sama, die Anderen ... sie haben alle Recht! Ich muss dich umbringen, egal wie viele Opfer es kostet!", erklärte Ruky und nahm eine neue Kampfpose an.

Trunks nickte bestätigend. Endlich hatte Ruky sich dazu bereit erklärt, sie würde Onnextra nun endlich töten damit die Krieger der Gruppe Z, die Erde und der Rest des Universums endlich die wohl verdiente Ruhe zurück bekommen konnte.

Son Gokuu beobachtete den kleinen Saiyajin etwas skeptisch.

"Was hast du denn, Vater?", wollte Son Gohan wissen.

"Das Masenko hat sie sich doch hauptsächlich einfach nur bei dir abgeguckt, oder? Richtig beigebracht habt weder du noch Piccolo, habe ich Recht?", fragte der ältere Saiyajin.

"Ja, das ist richtig. Es wäre auch gar nicht nötig gewesen ihr die Technik richtig beizubringen. Beireits nach ein paar Vorführungen konnte sie es einfach nachmachen. Warum fragst du?", erkundigte sich Son Gohan.

Son Gokuu sah ungewöhnlich ernst aus: "Weil sie gleich ein Kamehame-Ha perfekt kopieren wird. Und bei der Energie, die sie gerade bündelt, wird es ziemlich ernst für ihren Körper."

"Was? Das glaub ich nicht, sie will doch nicht...?", sagte Bulma.

"Sie will auf Nummer sicher gehen. Deshalb sammelt sie so viel Energie!", antwortete Piccolo und warf einen Blick zu Bulma, "Das wird dieses Mal ziemlich viel Arbeit für Shenlong. Onnextra ist aber so gt wie tot."

"Ruky-chan", sagte Bulma.

Das Mädchen hatte inzwischen schon eine Menge Energie in den Händen gebündelt und war nun bereit zum Angriff. Onnextra machte sich nun auf alles gefasst. Vielleicht hatte er Glück und Trunks würde sich als n+tzliches Schild erweisen und das schlimmste abhalten.

Nun sah sie mit ihren intensiv rotleuchtenden Augen direkt in die von Trunks und lächelte ihn an. Ohne es eigentlich zu wollen, sammelten sich Tränen in ihren Augen.

"Jetzt haben wir uns vertragen und ich muss dich angreifen. Vielleicht wirst du sterben. Aber ... ganz gleich was passiert ich ... Ich wollte es dir eigentlich schon heute Morgen sagen! Du sollst wissen, egal was kommt, ich liebe dich Trunks-san! Ich liebe dich!", sagte Ruky klar und deutlich so dass es jeder hören konnte, schließlich ließ sie die gebündelte Energie frei: "**Kamehame-Ha!**"

Trunks kniff die Augen zusammen um sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst zu machen, ebenso wie Ruky es tat. Der Strahl aus gold-gelber Energie erreichte Onnextra und den Jungen schneller als das sie lange über den Schaden nachdenken konnten. Trunks empfand diese Energie allerdings als merkwürdig warm. Onnextra's grober Klammergrif löste sich nun von dem Jungen. Der Druck des von Ruky ausgeführten Kamehame-Ha's sorgte dafür, dass Trunks wieder in die Barriere zurück befördert wurde und dort in Piccolo's Armen landete.

Onnextra stieß krachend in den Boden ein und blieb reglos in seinem Loch liegen.

Ruky stand noch immer aufrecht in der Luft. Sie war außer Atem, denn dieses Kamehame-Ha hatte sie viel Kraft gekostet. Langsam kam sie auf den Boden zurück und ging langsam zum Einschlagloch des Monster's herüber. Dem kleinen Super Saiyajin bot sich kein schöner Anblick. Onnextra keuchte und hatte Probleme beim Atmen. Seine Haut war verbrannt, blutig und mit dem Dampf der aufstieg drang ein unangenehmer Gestank aus seinen Poren.

"Du lebst ja immer noch!", keuchte Ruky und hielt sich die Hand über den Schmerzenden Bauchbereich.

"Ja ...", entgegnete Onnextra ebenso außer Atem, "Na los kleiner ... Schlüssel. Beende es endlich! Versetze mir den Todesstoß!"

Ruky sah das Monster hochmütig an. Sie spielte mit dem Gedanken ihn noch ein wenig leiden zu lassen bevor er ins Jenseits einkehren durfte. Jedoch sagte ihr eine andere Stimme dass es besser sei, wenn sie ihm sofort den Garaus machte. Sie selbst fühlte sich schließlich auch ausgelaugt und sehnte sich nach dem Ende des Kampfes. Wenn es nur fünf Minuten für sie gäbe, in denen sie ihre Gefühle ordnen konnte. Langsam streckte sie ihre Hand aus und richtete sie auf ihren Feind. Erneut ließ sie Ki in ihrer Hand sammeln.

Piccolo hatte Trunks aufgefangen. Der Körper des Jungen war furchtbar heiß, doch er hustete und wies damit aktive Lebenszeichen auf.

"Trunks mein kleiner", rief Bulma und lief zu Piccolo.

Der junge Saiyajin öffnete langsam die Augen. Trunks sah ziemlich fertig aus, aber er schien nicht verletzt zu sein. Erleichtert warf sich Bulma gegen Piccolo und drückte ihren Sohn an sich.

"Oh mein Kleiner, ich bin so froh dass dir nichts passiert ist!", sagte Bulma und ihr flossen die Tränen in einem Fluss über ihr Gesicht.

"Was ist da passiert?", fragte Piccolo, "So viel wie ich erkennen konnte hat dich dieses Kamehame-Ha mit voller Kraft erwischt."

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann mich nur noch daran erinnern, dass es unheimlich warm war. Ruky-chan ... Ich habe Ruky-chan in meinem Herzen gespürt und dann, dann war ich aber auch schon bei Piccolo", erklärte Trunks.

"Dann war es wohl Ruky-chan's Liebe, die dich gerettet hat", meinte der Namekianer lächelnd.

Plötzlich viel ein Schuss. Ruky hatte Onnextra den Gnadenschuss gegeben und stand nun einen Moment reglos da. Sie nahm die Barriere von den Kriegern der Gruppe Z und ging dann langsam hinkend sm ojmrm bptnro ohne auch nur ein Wort oder einen Blick mit ihnen auszutauschen.

"Ruky-chan, Trunks-kun lebt!", sagte Minako mit Nachdruck.

Trunks sprang von Piccolo's Arm herunter und sprach sie nun auch an: "Du hast es geschafft! Du hast meinen Papa gerächt und uns alle gerettet!"

Ruky antwortete allerdings nicht. Sie ging stumm in die Festung Ex hinein und ließ die tapferen Krieger hinter sich. Sie hatte es geschafft Onnextra zu besiegen. Es war überstanden!  
Trunks wollte ihr nun hinterher laufen, allerdings wurde er von seiner Mutter daran gehindert.

"Lass sie mal kurz allein. Ich glaube sie braucht einen Moment", minte sie.

Trunks nickte. Natürlich muss es hart sein jemanden umzubringen, ganz gleich ob es nun so ein verfluchtes Monster war oder nicht, er war immerhin auch ein Lebewesen und schien für seine Familie so etwas wie Ehre zu fühlen.

"Aber sie hat es doch gesagt, oder Mama? Sie hat es gesagt, du hast es doch auch gehört?", fragte er.

Chichi mischte sich nun mit einem Grinsen ein und zwinkerte dem kleinen Trunks zu: "Du meinst, dass sie geschrien hat '_ich liebe dich_'?"

Trunks errötete heftig, aber antwortete dann selbst mit einem breiten Grinsen: "Genau das meine ich."

"Ich unterbreche nur ungern, aber ich denke wir sollten den 'Müll' hier erst mal von hier wegschaffen. Das Universum wird früh genug mitbekommen, dass es wieder frei ist", meinte Piccolo.

Trunks, Son Gokuu und Son Gohan stimmten dem zu. Piccolo und diese drei beschlossen also Onnextra's Körper in ein Häuflein Asche zu verwandeln. C-18 half Bulma dabei Vegeta's leblosen Körper in eine Art Sarg zu legen und dann in einer Kühlkapse zu versiegeln.

"Du wirst ihn bald wieder trainieren sehen, Bulma-san", meinte die Androiden.

"Jah. Es ist ungewöhnlich ... Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne ihn nur noch schwer vorstellen. Er ist eben Vegeta und wenn er nicht da ist, dann fehlt der Gruppe Z irgend etwas. Aber so ist es in der Tat bei jedem Mitglied. Wir alle haben dazu beigetragen das aus der Gruppe ein echtes Team wird", entgegnete Bulma.

C-18 nickte: "Ja schon. Aber irgendwann werden wir alle wieder allein sein. Vegeta-san starb wenigstens nicht allein und wird wieder zurück kommen bevor ales ein Ende nimmt."

Auch für Kuririn's Beerdigung wurde alles vorbereitet. Schließlich wurde es ziemlich spät und die Gruppe begab sich wieder in die Festung. Alle waren sich einig, dass sie so schnell wie möglich wieder zum Alltag einfinden mussten ohne lange zu trauern. Chichi und Minako richteten also ein Abendessen für alle her und damit begab sich die Gruppe Z erneut in die Große Halle.

"So jetzt fehlt mir nur noch jemand am Tisch", meinte Chichi schließlich, "Trunks-kun, könntest du die Kleine abholen? Ich hoffe sie ist soweit klar und kann wenigstens runter kommen."

Trunks nickte.

Natürlich würde er sie abholen, aber er bezweifelte das sie herunter kam. Sicher hatte sie genau wie er keinen Hunger und besonders große Lust einer großen Gesellschaft beizuwohnen wohl auch nicht, denn sonst wäre sie doch auch gleich zu ihnen gekommen. Für Trunks war es schwer dort anzuknüpfen wo er aufgehört hatte. Es war ein langer Tag, aber so wie er schon am Morgen die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben hatte, wollte er es nun auch nicht tun.

Langsam trat er an die Tür zum Kinderzimmer heran und kam langsam zum Stehen. In seinen Beinen schien plötzlich Blei zu stecken. Am Morgen schien alles so gut zu laufen. Nun wusste er sogar wie sie für ihn fühlte, aber dennoch hatte er etwas Angst ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Vorsichtlig, um nicht mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen, klopfte er an die Tür. Es kam keine Antwort, genau wie Trunks es auch erwartet hatte. Wahrscheinlich war sie eingeschlafen, denn der Kampf war lang und hart gewesen.

Also öffnete Trunks langsam die Tür und sah sich dabei vor nicht zu viele Geräusche zu machen. Mit einem Male drang stechend der Geruch von Metall in seine Nase. Was hatte Ruky bloß hier drinnen gemacht? Als Trunks das Zimmer betrat blieb ihm beinahe das Herz stehen. Ruky lag halb auf seinem Bett und halb auf dem Boden als ob sie sich noch abgestüzt hätte bevor sie in Ohnmacht fiel. Wahrscheinlich konnte sie sich nicht mehr ganz hinauf retten, so fiebrig und nahezu ohnmächtig wie sie war. Trunks' zitternde Hand wanderte zu Ruky's Schulter um sie aufzuwecken. Es war wohl mehr eine Schockreaktion als eine kontrollierte oder bewusste Handlung. Mit allem was er nun erwartet hatte, war die wohl nicht das, womit er gerechnet hatte. Zitternd und weinend ließ er sich auf die Knie zu Ruky herab und nahm sie an sich. Ihr Blut tränkte seine Kleidung und so bemerkte er die Ursache des Ganzen. Wie schon damals beim Training, hatte sich eine tiefe Wunde in ihre Bauchdecke gerissen. Vorsichtig überprüfte Trunks ihren Puls und Atem, beides war nur schwach zu erkennen.

Panisch und ohne über irgendetwas nachzudenken legte er Ruky in ihrem Super Saiyajin Zustand auf sein Bett. Wohin sollte er nun hin?

Plötzlich schlug es ihn wie die Faust in den Magen.

"Piccolo-san!"

Ende Kapitel 37, Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 38: "Onnextra's Ende" oder "Kisama ga daikirainda"

_Nachwort Kapitel 37:_

_Na Leute wie geht's euch? _

_So endlich ist es soweit, Onnextra ist tot. Wir freuen uns alle, er hat ja auch tierisch genervt. Das Kapitel habe ich größtenteils nicht verändert. Nachdem Ruky das Kamehame-Ha abgefeuert hatte musste sie noch ein letztes mal in den Nahekampf mit Onnextra und hatte ihn dann in kleine Minnifitzel pulverisiert. Das schien mir aber ein bisschen unlogisch weil das Kamehame-Ha doch schon so gefährlich für sie sein sollte. Das ist auch der Grund warum sie sich nicht mehr großartig viel Zeit gelassen hatte. Warum ich mal wieder so gemein war und Ruky an den Rande des Abgrunds gestellt habe? Na ja, nicht nur für die Dramatik. Das nächste Kapitel ist glaube ich total neu geschrieben worden ... wenn ich mich recht erinnere gab's das nicht in der ersten Version aber dazu dann später. _

_Jetzt freut es mich wenigstens, dass Ruky dem Trunks ihre Liebe gestanden hat. Na endlich, dann kann es ja jetzt friede-freude-reiskuchen weiter gehen oder? Aber wie ihr mich inzwischen erlebt habt gibt's ja immer nur kurzweiligen Frieden also ist es doch sowieso schon sicher dass ich die Gruppe Z nicht in Ruhe lasse. Oder doch? Nein ... oder? ggg_

_Also Leute macht's gut und ich hoffe ihr haltet noch eine Weile durch, erfreut euch weiterhin an den seelischen Grausamkeiten die ich den anderen antue und erwartet einige Romanzen in der Jeanne Saga . -_

_Ach ja, für alle die an der Vorgeschichte interessiert sind, Hikari no Tabi oder auch Dragonball Ex 0 geht jetzt auf Animexx unter den Doujinshis weiter (dort bin ich auch unter Majin Ruky zu finden). Bis zum nächsten Kapitel also -_


	38. Onnextra's Ende

**Kapitel 38:**

**Onnextra's Ende**

**貴様が大嫌いんだ！**

"Piccolo-san! Piccolo-san!", rief Trunks und lief zur Zimmertür des Namekianers, dort hämmerte er wild gegen die Tür in der Hoffnung das er nicht schon bei Tisch saß, "Piccolo-san, mach auf! Mach auf in Gottes Namen, öffne die Tür!"

Das sein Rufen und Bitten auf Dauer keinen Sinn hatte wusste der Junge. Er hatte in seiner Panik einfach verdrängt das Chichi erklärte das nur noch einer am Tische fehlte und das war Ruky. Geschwinnt lief er den Gang wieder zurück zur Treppe die in die Große Halle führte. Anstatt aber direkt die Treppe nach unten zu laufen, sprang er am Geländer nach unten. So ging es viel schneller. Schließlich kam Trunks auf dem Boden auf und rannte in den Essensaal.

Bulma sprang sofort auf. Das etwas nicht stimmte war sonnen klar und nicht zu übersehen. Das rote Blut tropfte von Trunks herunter als ob es aus seinen eigenen Adern floss. Seine Mutter lief sofort panisch zu ihm und fuhr ihn regelrecht an:  
"Was ist los, Truks? Was ist passiert? Ist das ... Das ist nicht dein Blut?"

"Nein Mama!", antwortete Trunks und legte sich in heftig zitternd in die Arme seiner Mutter, "Ruky-chan's Blut!"

Mehr bekam er nicht mehr aus seinem Munde heraus, es war auch genug. Sofort sprangen Piccolo, Son Gokuu, Son Goten und Minako auf und rannten aus dem Raum.

Bulma wirkte ein wenig verzweifelt als sie merkte das Trunks in ihren Armen weggetreten war. C-18 ging langsam zu ihr und nahm der Frau Trunks ab.

"Geh du und sieh mit Chichi-san nach was noch zu machen ist. Ich werd ihn ersz mal sauber machen und neue Sachen besorgen!", meinte sie, doch Bulma zögerte noch, "Mach schon bevor es zu spät ist!"

Bulma nickte und machte sich zusammen mit Chichi auf den Weg ins Kinderzimmer wo Son Goten und Minako verstört warteten. Minako war in Tränen aufgelöst und schmiegte sich an Son Goten's Schulter.

"Ihr habt euch das doch wohl nicht angesehen? Goten-chan, Minako-chan?", fragte Chichi energiegeladen. Wie immer wirkte sie als ob sie gleich in die Luft gehen würde.

Son Goten schüttelte hastig den Kof: "Papa hat Minako-chan heraus geschoben bevor ich herein kommen konnte. Nach ihrer Reaktion zu urteilen muss es noch schlimmer aussehen als bei ... ähm ... na ja, ihr wisst schon..."

Bulma schob sich schweigend an Son Goten vorbei, der warnende Blicke von Chichi bekam. Diese folgte Bulma ins Zimmer wo Piccolo und Son Gokuu versuchten Ruky's Blutung zu stillen.

"Das ist die Antwort auf diese enormen Schwankungen ihres Ki, Bulma! Ruky-chan war schwer verletzt!", erklärte Piccolo leise.  
"Aber...", wandte Bulma gereizt ein.

"Durch den Druck des Ki konnte sie am Leben gehalten werden. Dann hat sie mit ihrem '_Kamehame-Ha der Freundschaft_' ihr letztes gegeben und nun...", fügte Son Gokuu hinzu.  
Bulma sah auf den blutüberströmten Boden hinab. Warum war diese Welt so verdammt ungerecht? Ruky konnte doch nicht einfach sterben nachdem sie dieses Wunder vollbracht hat.

"Sie wird doch nicht sterben oder?", sprach Chichi nun leise aus, was die anderen sich auch voller Angst fragten.

Piccolo nickte stumm in sich hinein: "Wenn ich ganz ehrlich sein soll, sehe ich keine Hoffnung mehr für Ruky-chan. Sie ist nur noch deshalb am Leben weil sie ein Saiyajin ist. Sie wird ganz sicher in wenigen Minuten sterben! Ruky-chan's Blutverlust ist einfach viel zu hoch. Ihr Körper kann dies einfach nicht aushalten..."

"**Das dürfen wir nicht zulassen! Verdammt noch mal Piccolo dieses Mädchen hat uns alle gerettet zum Teufel noch mal! Wir können doch nicht einfach nur rumstehen und warten bis die Kleine stirbt! Wenigstens versuchen müssen wir etwas!**", fuhr Bulma Son Gokuu und den Namekianer an. In ihr kam eine Wut zum Ausdruck die sie nur selten in sich verspürt hatte. Zuerst musste sie mit ansehen wie Vegeta von einem Monster dahin geschlachtet wurde, und jetzt sollte sie hilflos mit ansehen wie das junge Mädchen der sie ihr aller Leben zu verdanken hatten, starb.

"**Dann sag du mir wie ich Ruky-chan ohne Dende, ohne Zensu oder sonstige Wundermittel heilen soll! Ich bin nicht wie Dende, Bulma! Ich kann niemanden heilen, ich bin ein Krieger!**", fauchte Piccolo zurück.

Bulma war ganz und gar nicht überrascht dass Piccolo so sehr in rage geraten war. In seinen Augen spiegelten sich Schmerz wieder. Auch er hatte einen großen Verlust erlitten. Er und Dende waren stehts gute Freunde und hatten immer zusammen gehalten. Manchmal kam es ihr vor als seien die beiden Brüder gewesen die aufeinander aufpassten. Und Ruky ... Ruky war für Piccolo mittlerweile schon wie eine Tochter. Für alle Mitglieder der Gruppe Z war Ruky etwas besonderes. Ihr fröhliches Wesen, ihre strahlenden Augen und ihr Lächeln brachte jeden dazu wieder Hoffnung zu bekommen. Ruky war es die die Gruppe Z dazu brachte nicht aufzugeben. Und sie versuchte jeder Zeit sich in die anderen hinein zu versetzen damit sie niemandem schadete.  
"Ruky-chan wird nicht sterben! Es gibt einen Weg!", antwortete Bulma wieder ruhiger und sah dem Namekianer direkt in die dunklen Augen, "Ich weiß wie wir Ruky-chan retten können. Wie so oft wird uns die Technik der Saiyajins den Kopf aus der Schlinge ziehen. Wir werden sie in den Medi-Tank bringen. Im Keller haben wir so ein Teil herum stehen!"

"Alle Achtung Bulma! Ich wusste gar nicht das wir so was überhaupt hier in der Festung haben!", sagte Son Gokuu begeistert.

Die drei warteten auch nicht länger. Piccolo nahm Ruky auf den Arm und zusammen mit Bulma verließ er das Zimmer. Chichi besah sich das Zimmer noch eine Weile. Auch Minako wagte es nun wieder das Zimmer zu betreten.

"Es gibt für dich bestimmt jede menge Arbeit in der Festung zu erledigen, Chichi-san. Ich werde das hier schon sauber machen!", meinte das Mädchen matt.

"Ich werde helfen!", fügte Son Goten hinzu.

Chichi gab sich besser gleich geschlagen. Den Kindern konnte man in einer solchen Situation wohl kaum sagen was sie zutun oder zu lassen hatten. Außerdem wurde sie gebraucht. Im Keller sollte es Ruky bald besser gehen, aber dort war sicher viel das es zu arbeiten gab.

Bulma, Piccolo und Son Gokuu hatten die Kellerräume in Handumdrehen erreicht. Bulma ging geschwinnt zu einer gewaltigen Maschine herüber und betätigte einige Knöpfe. Sofort floss eine grün - bläuliche Flüssigkeit in den Tank hinein, in dem Ruky liegen sollte.

Piccolo schloss Ruky an die Beatmungsmaschine die sich im Medi-Tank befand und verriegelte die schwere Eisentür, das alles war so schnell gegangen, dass sich Ruky's Zustand nicht weiter verschlechtert hatte.

Son Gokuu wandte sich nun an Bulma: "Vielleicht ist es besser für dich wenn du dich erst mal ausruhst. Oder willst du lieber in Gesellschaft bleiben?"

"Ist schon gut, Son-kun. Ich denke ich werde mich ein wenig hinlegen, es war ein langer Tag!", entgegnete Bulma und verschwand aus dem Medizinraum.

Piccolo's Blick wanderte besorgt von Ruky zu Son Gokuu. Er machte sich ebenfalls die größten Sorgen um die Kleine, schließlich war sie noch so jung und musste schon so hart kämpfen.

"Mich wundert dass sie noch ein Super Saiyajin ist!", kam es vom Namekianer.

"Sie hat wahrscheinlich durch Vegeta's Tod einen so großen Schock davon getragen dass sie sich noch nicht zurück verwandelt hat. Ich kann mir vorstellen das ihr Zorn noch immer sehr groß ist, auch wenn sie nicht bei Bewusstsein ist so weiß sie in ihrem Herzen noch immer was geschehen ist", erklärte der Saiyajin, "Allerdings ist es mit dem hohen Blutverlust ein Wunder, das stimmt."

"Manchmal hab ich das Gefühl du seist ein ganz anderer Gokuu. Du bist wohl auch so was wie ein Vater für die Kleine geworden, hm!", meinte Piccolo leicht grinsend und verließ den Raum ebenfalls. Es gab nichts mehr das er tun konnte.

Son Gokuu blieb jedoch dort im Keller bei der Kleinen sitzen. Ihn drängte ein beißendes Gefühl, ein warnendes Gefühl das ihm befahl dort zu bleiben. Ganz egal ob er nun etwas tun konnte oder nicht. Vielleicht war es aber auch eher weil er die besorgten und niedergeschlagenen Gesichter der anderen nicht sehen wollte. Ruky war in diesem Medi Tank sehr gut aufgehoben, das wusste er. Langsam floss die heilende FLüssigkeit in ihren Körper und spendete ihr neue Kraft. Bald würde sich auch ihre Wunde wieder schließen und neues Blut in ihren Adern fließen.

In Ruky's bitteren Schlaf in dem sie gefangen war begann sich langsam ein Licht aufzutun. Das Mädchen wusste ganz genau was ihr nun wieder blühte. Eine Vision. Ncht einmal in einem solch hilflosen Zustand blieb ihr so etwas erspart, was sollte sie jetzt wieder sehen? War Onnextra etwa noch nicht besiegt?  
"Bitte hör auf! Ich habe Onnextra doch getötet! Bitte zeig mir nicht schon wieder grausame Dinge über Feinde oder Zerstörung! Ich will so was nicht mehr!", rief Ruky dem Licht entgegen.

Zur Antwort kam ihr allerdings nichts Fremdes oder Bösartiges. Es war eine ihr wohlbekannte Stimme, die sie so sehr vermisst hatte:

Vegeta's.

"Beruhige dich erst mal. Glückwunsch, du hast es also hinbekomen. Jetzt komm in's Licht, alles klar?", befahl der Prinz.

Ruky folgte diesem Befehl sofort obwohl ein merkwürdigs Gefühl an ihr riss. Eigentlich wiederstrebte es ihr ein wenig in dieses Licht zu gehen wo ihr Prinz wartete. Oder wollte dieses Gefühl sie einfach nur täuschen und in die Irre führen?  
Als sie in das helle Licht trat fand sie sich auf einer grünen Wiese wieder, die mit kleinen Blumen geschmückt war. Der Himmel war violett und es befand sich nur ein einziger Baum an diesem Ort. War sie etwa allein?  
"Bleib ruhig bevor du wieder heulst! Du befindest dich in deiner Vision auf dem kleinen Planeten Kaiou's. Ich wohn' zur Zeit hier und du hast Schwein dass du nicht auch hier einziehen musst!", erklärte Vegeta.  
Ruky war sehr überrscht, warum hatte sich Vegeta erneut in ihr Unterbewusstsein geschlichen?

"Vegeta Ouji-sama warum...?", begann Ruky, doch ihr fiel jemand anderes ins Wort,

"Weil ich ihn darum bat. Um dir deine Illusionen zu nehmen, die ich dir einst gab."

Ruky drehte sich rasch herum. Hinter ihr war ein Saiyajin aufgetaucht, der ihr furchtbar ähnlich sah. Auch die Aura kam ihr bekannt vor. Sie hatte diese starke Energie schon einmal gespürt. In der Paralellwelt und auch in einer Vision war sie ihr nahe gewesen.

"Vater!", entfuhr es ihr, "Ich ... Ihr seid doch mein Vater!"

Der Saiyajin betrachtete Ruky mit einem nahezu totbringenden Blick. Ruky huschte es klt über den Rücken. Hatte sie etwas etws falsches gesagt?  
"Hör zu, mein Name ist Radditz und du nennst mich gefälligst auch so. Mit 'Vater' hatte ich noch nie viel am Hut! Wag' es also nie wieder mich mit 'Vater' oder Ähnlichem anzusprechen, hörst du!", fauchte der große Saiyajin.

Ruky sah erschrocken aus und blickte wieder zu Vegeta, in der Hoffnung er würde diese Situation aufklären. Auf jeden Fall konnte sie sich keinen Reim auf die harten Worte ihres Vater machen. Doch leider musste sie feststellen dass es keine sofortige Erklärung oder Trost gab.

"Nein, sieh mich bloß nicht so unschuldig an, hast du verstanden!", sagte der Prinz, "Ich kann Radditz verstehen. Ich kann gut nachvollziehen dass er dich nicht als seine Tochter akzeptieren will. Wer will so etwas schon!"

"Vegeta Ouji-sama was ... wieso ... Ihr ...", stammelte das Mädchen verstört.

Einen richtigen Satz bekam sie nicht heraus. Wie konnte Vegeta nur so etwas gemeines sagen? Und auch Radditz ... war dies der selbe freundliche Saiyajin den sie damals in ihrer Vision kennen lernte? Ruky bekam plötzlich das Gefühl als ob sich ein tiefer schwarzer Abgrund vor ihr auftat und drohte sie hinunter in die Hölle zu reißen. In das ewige Nichts.

"Aber ... Radditz-san sagtet Ihr nicht das ich geboren wurde, weil Ihr mich wolltet? Weil Ihr mich unbedingt sehen wolltet?", fragte Ruky den Tränen nahe.

"Ich? Nein Kleine, ich sagte dass deine Mutter dich unbedingt sehen wollte. Ich habe dich schon vor deiner Geburt aus tiefsten Herzen gehasst!", antwortete Radditz, "Ich weiß das es für dich wie ein dummer Scherz vorkommen muss, aber irgendwie musste ich dein Interesse für mich ja wecken."

Ruky stand verloren vor den beiden Saiyajins. Soeben hatte sich ihre komplette heile Welt in Scherben aufgelöst. Selbst wenn dies hier nur eine Vision war, so fühlte Ruky doch die Wirklichkeit an diesem Ort. Der Hass den Radditz ihr entgegen brachte war echt und auch Vegeta schien aus irgendeinem Grund genauso zu denken wie ihr Vater. Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich heftig als ob jemand mit voller Wuch hinein geschlagen hätte. Die Tränen flossen heiß über ihr Gesicht und sie ließ sich auf das grüne Gras nieder. Auf Knien sitzend sah sie Vegeta flehend an.  
Der Prinz aber stand wie immer stolz vor der kleinen Ruky. Die Arme hatte er vor seiner Brust verschränkt und ein überlegenes Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht.

"Vegeta Ouji-sama ... warum ...?", fragte Ruky noch einmal.

Doe Kälte in Vegeta's Augen war ihr nicht entgangen. Er sah aus als wolle er Ruky mit einem Eiszapfen durchbohren.

Erst nach einigen Sekunden konnte der Prinz antworten: "Warum wir so taten als würdest du einen hohen Wert in unseren Herzen eingenommen haben?"  
Ruky blickte mit einem Mal ernst in Vegeta's stechende Eiskristalle. Er hatte den Nagel also auf den Kopf getroffen. Der Prinz der Saiyajins hielt kurz inne, nur um die plötzlich aufgetretene Stille wieder mit einem schallenden Lachen zu durchbrechen.  
"In der Tat ast du geglaubt das ich mich von dir umgarnen lasse Tachikawa Ruky? Dau bist genauso dumm wie dieser ehlende Veräter Kakarotto! Weißt du wer dein Vater ist? weißt du in welcher Verbindung Radditz zu Kakarotto steht?", fragte Vegeta und fuhr fort als Ruky tat als zu weinen, "Radditz ist der ältere Bruder dieses Verräters. Das hat aber nur beiläufig dazu beigetragen, meinem Hass gegen dich freien Lauf zu lassen. Du bist Schuld das Onnextra die Erde zu erobern versuchte, deinetwegen geht es Bulma und Trunks schlecht. Deinetwegen wurde ich gedemütigt."

"**Es tut mir leid, Vegeta Ouji-sama! **Ich glaube es hat wenig Sinn Euch zu sagen, dass Ihr tun und lassen könnt was Euch beliebt. Allerdings ... bleibt meine Liebe zu Euch noch immer bestehen! Hört Ihr? Und auch Euch, Radditz-sama, werde ich eines Tages wieder Leben einhauchen lassen. Das verspreche ich Euch!", brachte Ruky erstickt hervor.  
Es war auch für sie überraschend, dass sie dazu überhaupt noch in der Lage war. Sie fühlte sich im Moment so verletzt als ob Vegeta noch einmal in ihren Armen gestorben wäre. SIe blieb einfach stumm im Gras sitzen. Der Mut Vegeta oder Radditz in die kalten Augen zu sehen war verschwunden.

"Sie zu das du nach Hause kommst!", sagte Vegeta noch einmal und die beiden Saiyajins tauchten wieder in das richtige Jenseits ein.

"Und das hieltet ihr beiden nun für nötig? Meine Güte sie hat euch so verdammt lieb und ihr müsst der Kleinen so vor den Kopf stoßen!", schimpfte Kuririn.

Radditz entgegnete nichts darauf, er hielt es nicht für nötig sich rechtfertigen zu müssen. Und schon gar nicht vor einem kleinen Menschen der keine Ahnung vom Stolze der Saiyajins hatte.  
Stattdessen antwortete Vegeta grob wie gewöhnlich: "Hör zu Glatze! Du verstehst das nicht, und du wirst es niemals verstehen. Du solltest dich also aus saiyanischen Angelegenheiten heraus halten. Fest steht dass unser kleines Prinzesschen noch genug Stolz und Ehre in sich hat um ihren Vater wieder zu beleben!"

"Ihr seid echt gemein! Ruky-chan ist dch die jenige die hier Stolz und Rückrad besitzt! Ist doch ganz klar dass sie weder den Prinzen der Saiyajins, noch ihren eigenen Vater, den sie so lange gesucht hat, nicht im Stich lässt!", entgegnete Kuririn.

Nun mischte sich der Kaiou des Nordens ein um einen großen Streit zu verhindern. Die Saiyajins waren leicht zu reizen und auf eine Massenprügelei hatte er absolut keine Lust.  
"Es ist nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen und ich glaube kaum dass die beiden großartig mit sich reden lassen, Kuririn. Der Kampf gegen Onnextra's Untergebenen waren hart genug und vorderten eure Leben!", sagte der Meister.

Vegeta grinste zu Radditz hinüber: "Na endlich hat einer begriffen warum wir über den Schlangenpfad gekommen sind. Und was sagst du, Radditz? Sollen wir trainieren?"

Der andere Saiyajin nickte zustimmend auf diesen Vorschlag.

Piccolo war bei Minako und Son Goten, die das Kinderzimmer wieder auf Vordermann brachten. Der Namekianer wollte ihnen eigentlich helfen, aber sie waren schon beinahe fertig.  
"Ruky-chan wird's überleben", versprach Piccolo, "Mit dem Medi Tank ist sie genau in einer Stunde wieder bei Bewusstsein und wird bei uns sein können. Sie ist sehr hart im Nehmen und dank ihrer saiyanischen Abstammung sind ihr Lebenswille und ihre Stärke hartnäckig genug sie am Leben zu halten."

Son Goten blickte erleichtert auf und meinte: "Da bin ich froh! Ich glaube wenn Ruky-chan auch noch sterben würde, dann wäre alles verloren. Für unsere ganze Gruppe. Aber wo du schon ihre Saiyajin-Cellen erwähnst. Vegeta-san hat mir mal erzählt das die Kampfkraft um ein vielfaches steigt sollte man dem Tode nahe kommen. Wenn Ruky-chan so mächtig ist, dass sie Onnextra so einfach umbringen konnte, wie gefährlich ist sie wohl jetzt?"  
"Gibt es für euch Saiyajins eigentlich noch etwas anderes als Kraft und kämpfen? Ich mache mir große Sorgen um Ruky-chan's Gefühle Goten-kun! Wenn sie aufwacht und merkt das alles Wirklichkeit ist...", sagte Minako betrübt.  
Piccolo nickte, natürlich hatte Minak Recht. Es hätte schließlich auch gut eine Vision in ihren Augen sein können.

"Dann müssen wir dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht allzu traurig sein kann oder zumindest sollte sie ihre Trauer auch mal vergessen können. Wer hätte ahnen können das ein solcher Regentag über uns kommt wo wir doch gerade begonnen haben wieder alles ins Lod zu bekommen", sagte der Namekianer und sah zu wie die Kinder die Sachen zum putzen wieder zusammen packten, "Goten, Minako-chan ... würde es euch was ausmachen in einem Zimmer zu übernachten? Trunks nehme ich heute Nacht zu mir damit Ruky-chan Ruhe hat."

"Das ist kein Problem!", entgegnete Minako während Son Goten's Gesichtsfarbe einer Tomate ähnelte, "Immerhin ist Manami-chan's Bett noch frei."

"Sehr gut. Dann werde ich in den dritten Stock zu Juuhachi Gou gehen und sehen wie es Trunks geht", meinte er und verschwand aus dem Kinderzimmer.  
Sofort lenkte er seine Schritte wie geplant zum Zimmer der Cyborgfrau. Kurzerhand kloppte er an die Tür und C18's Stimme gewährte ihm Einlass.

"Du Piccolo-san! Wunderbar, komm rein. Trunks-kun ist auch schon wieder wach. Ich hab ihn nur gezwungen noch ein wenig im Bett zu bleiben. Außerdem ist es schon spät", entgegnete sie.

"Na sehr schön. Trunks? Geht es dir gut?", fragte der Namekianer.

Trunks nickte: "Juuhachi Gou-san wäre eine gute Mutter, sie hätte ihre Kinder ganz sicher im Griff. Mir geht's ganz gut. Und Ruky-chan?"

"Sie ist noch im Medi Tank", antwortete Piccolo, "Aber Sorgen brauchst du dir keine mehr machen. Sie überlebt."

"Meinst du ich kann morgen mit ihr reden?", wollte der Junge wissen.  
Piccolo nickte als Bestätigung.

Das lang ersehnte Lärmen des Medi Tankes ertönte nun endlich. Son Gokuu kannte es gut, denn auf Namek musste er auch einmal in so einem Tank liegen und auf seine Heilung warten.  
Schließlich öffnete Ruky ihre schmerzenden Augen. Sie wunderte sich wo sie war, aber richtig Lust sich aufzuregen hatte sie nicht, außerdem ließ Son Gokuu das heilende Wasser wieder aus dem Tank heraus und befreite das Mädchen schnell.

Die kalte Luft an ihrem Körper lies Ruky erzittern. Noch immer fühlte sich ihr Kopf wie eine tickende Zeitbombe an und ihr Schluchzen ging auch noch leise. Son Gokuu ergriff eine kuschelige Decke die er irgendwo herumliegen sah und legte diese um das Mädchen herum.

"Ruky-chan, geht's wieder?", fragte er leise und wuschelte durch das weiße Haar des Kindes. Noch immer hielt ihre Super Saiyajin Stufe an.

Ruky brachte nur stotternd hervor: "Chichi-ue ... mein Papa er ... heißt Radditz!"  
( Chichi-ue bedeutet "mein Vater", das "ue" lässt man heut zu Tage weg da es mehr eine Rangbedeutung hat.)

"Radditz?", fragte der Saiyajin mit Nachdruck, "Bist du sicher?"

Ruky nickte stumm als Antwort.

"Aber das heißt ja dass...", stellte Son Gokuu lächelnd fest.

"Ich bin schrecklich müde, Gokuu Oji-chan!", wimmerte die Kleine.  
(O-ji-chan bedeutet Onkel!)

Son Gokuu nickte und brachte Ruky wieder ins Kinderzimmer zurück. Dort legte er sie ins Bett und deckte sie gut zu.

"Ruky-chan! Schlaf jetzt und Morgen, da wird es dir bestimmt besser gehen und dann können wir alles für die Wiederbelebung planen. Hab keine Angst, alles wird wieder gut", meinte Son Gokuu, "Gute Nacht."

Damit verließ der ältere Saiyajin das Kinderzimmer wieder und rief alle Erwachsenen zu sich um ihnen die Neuigkeiten zu erzählen. Das Radditz der Vater der kleinen Ruky sei, konnte sich keiner vorstellen. Bulma erinnerte sich noch an den gemeinen Klotz Radditz. Die verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit ihm fel nicht nur ihr sondern auch Piccolo nun sofort auf.  
Nun stellte sich natürlich die Frage ob es klug war dass Ruky ihren Vater wieder zum Leben erweckte, denn schließlich hatte er vor Jahren versucht Son Gokuu auf dei Seite der Saiyajins zu ziehen indem er Son Gohan entführte. Allerdings war Vegeta nun einer der Gruppe Z geworden. Vielleicht war das ein Neuanfang für den anderen.  
Das Ruky allerdings noch mit sich kämpfen musste um einschlafen zu können wusste keiner und auch nicht, dass sie sich schlimmer fühlte als zuvor. Warum war es immer sie, die zu leiden hatte...

Ende Kapitel 38, Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 39: "Einsamkeit" oder auch "Yakusoku - Boku ga Kimi wo mamorunda!"

_Nachwort Kapitel 38:_

_So meine Damen und Herren, das hier ist eines der letzten Kapitel in der Onnextra Saga. Ich liebe es! Ich liebe es wirklich die kleine Ruky so sehr leiden zu lassen. Und es sei euch versprochen dass dies nicht das letzte mal sein wird, dass sie durch die Hölle gehen muss.   
Warum hasst Radditz die kleene Ruky so sehr? Dit is janz einfach ... der Grund liegt bei seiner Vergangenheit und bei der Herkunft seiner kleenen Tochter höhö Ja ich bin wieder sehr fies und werde dieses Geheimnis nicht bis zum Ende der Jeanne Saga preis geben. Wartet also bis zur Saiyajin Saga. Habt aber keine Angst in der Jeanne Saga gibt es noch allerhand Dinge die gelöst werden also müsst ihr euch nicht langweilen :D_

_Vegeta's Hass scheint euch unpassend und irgendwie total übertrieben? Ich verspreche euch dass ihr den wahren Grund auch noch erfahren werdet .v Wie unser Prinz schon sagte, das Ruky zu Gokuu gehört ist nur ein Grund von vielen noch triftigeren .- Aber dieses Geheimnis werde ich nicht bis zur Mettrox Saga auflösen. Das heißt also noch drei Sagen voller ... Quälerei für Ruky._

_Als dann Leute, ich hoffe ihr bleibt dran :D_

_Was mir gerade so auffällt: Dragonball Ex läuft schon seit einem 3/4 Jahr im Inet! Wow, ich merke gerade wieviel Zeit schon vergangen ist seit ich eine erneute Welle von DBZ Wahn bekam. Und wie lange es schon wieder her ist seit ich diesen Aetat Kurs belegt habe, Ranma-chan kennen lernte knuddel gell Ranma, das is echt schon ne schöne Zeit gewesen? Tja ... und die Zeit in Tromsö habe ich letztendlich auch ganz gut überstanden. Also dann Leute, bis zum nächsten Kapitel :D _


	39. Einsamkeit

**Kapitel 39:**

**Einsamkeit**

**約束　「僕は君を守るんだ」**

Erneut ging eine goldene Sonne über der Festung Ex auf. Ein neuer Morgen voller Hoffnung sollte beginnen. So hatten es sich die Krieger der Gruppe Z auf jeden Fall gedacht. Onnextra war bezwungen und nun sollte endlich beschlossen werden wer auf die Suche nach den Dragonballs geht, denn ab dem Neujahr würden diese wieder findbar sein.

Trunks stand schon in aller Herrgottsfrühe auf um Ruky aufzusuchen, doch Piccolo hielt ihn noch einmal an der Tür auf. Der Namekianer sah den Jungen bohrend an und fragte dann:  
"Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?"

"Schon möglich...?", antwortete Trunks unschuldig, "Ich weiß im Moment nur nicht so genau was du meinst. Soll ich vielleicht noch warten bis ich Ruky-chan aufwecke? Ich kann kaum an mich halten, ich will sie unbedingt so schnell wie möglich wieder sehen!"

"Ich weiß. Ruky-chan hatte gestern Abend noch hohes Fieber, wenn du zu ihr gehst, dann kontrolliere bitte ob es gestiegen oder gesunken ist. Außerdem hat die Arme seit gestern Morgen nichts mehr gegessen, also frag Chichi was sie bekommen soll!", erklärte der Namekianer lächelnd und ließ Trunks somit ziehen.

Trunks hatte das Gefühl dass sich nun wirklich alles wieder zum Guten wenden würde. Auch wen sein Vater tot war, er kam zurück und Ruky war nun ein Super Saiyajin und ihr ging es sicher schon viel besser. Er musste eben nur etwas optimistischer denken.

In der Küche angekommen traf Trunks auf Minako, die gerade Reis und Tee vorbereitete. Er keuchte ein wenig weil er den ganzen Weg vom dritten Stock herunter gelaufen war.

"Minako-chan, guten Morgen! Wie geht's dir?", fragte er wie es sich gehörte.

"Danke bestens, owbohl mir das noch etwas in den Knochen steckt. Und wie geht es dir?", entgegnete das Mädchen.

Trunks grinste: "Ist alles okay. Sag mal wo ist denn Chichi-san?"

"Vorm Herd!", antwortete Minako kurz.

Trunks nickte und ging dann weiter um Chichi zu sprechen. Diese saß wie immer an einem ganzen Menü und bereitete gerade mit Käse überbackene Auberginen vor. Langsam ging er auf Son Goten's Mutter und fragte: "Chichi-san darf ich kurz stören?"

"Natürlich, was gibt es denn, Trunks-kun?", erkundigte sich die Frau.

"Tja, ich werde jetzt sehen wie es Ruky-chan so geht und weil sie gestern noch Fieber hatte wollte ich fragen was sie nun bekommen soll. Irgendetwas spezielles... oder so...", erklärte er.

Chichi nickte einmal kurz und wandte sich dann einen Topf zu. Sie schöfte etwas Suppe in eine kleine Schüssel ab und übergab sie in Trunks' Hände.

"Miss doch bitte noch das Fieber wenn du zu ihr gehst und sag mir wie hoch es ist, ja! Und alls sie noch mehr essen will dmm warnst du sie bessr auch, dass sie vorsichtig anfangen soll. Sie war schwer verletzt und nun ja, du ... geh einfach!", sagte Chichi freundlich lächelnd und schickte den kleinen damit fort.

Trunks nickte zum Zeichen das er seine Anweisungen verstanden hatte. Auch Chichi schien den größten Schock überwunden zu haben, bei seiner Mutter war er sich nicht so sicher und bei Ruky wusste er, dass er sie gan sicher noch ein bisschen trösten musste.  
Schließlich kam er in den richtigen Gang und kloppte vorsichtig an die Zimmertür und wartete erst einmal ab. Trunks dachte sich, dass Ruky vielleicht noch schlief. Es war wirklich noch sehr früh, also beschloss er leise herein zu gehen und sie zu wecken.  
Er wusste nicht wieso, aber auf einmal schoss ihm der Satz den Ruky ihm zu gbrüllt hatte. Das sie in ihn verliebt war. Das sie ihn ebenso liebte wie er sie. Langsam stieg ihm die Röte ins Gesicht.  
Langsam öffnete er die Tür und trat ein. Im Zimmer war es noch recht dunkel, da die schwarzen Vorhänge kaum Licht herein ließen. Trunks schüttelte sachte für sich selbst den Kopf und zog die dicken Vorhänge bei Seite.

"So ein bisschen Sonnenschein für meinen kleinen Ruky-Schatz...", brachte Trunks hervor, aber er zuckte heftig zusammen als er von rotglühenden Augen angefunkelt wurde.

"Was soll das?", fragte Ruky leise, "Verschließe die Fenster wieder. Ich will die Sonne nicht sehen!"

"Aber Ruky-chan... Du brauchst ein bisschen Lich. Hast du Hunger? Ich soll Chichi-san noch deine Temperatur sagen. Gestern hattest du schließlich hohes Fieber!", entgegnete Trunks.

Ruky mied den Blickkontakt mit ihrem Freund. Trunks hingegen erkannte die Lage und wurde etwas ernster. Ruky wirkte noch unheimlich traurig und verstört. Das musste er versuchen zu ändern, doch bevor er noch das Wort ergreifen konnte um zu fragen was los war, hörte er schon wieder das Mädchen:  
"Lass mich allein! Ich habe keinen Hunger und es geht mir blendend!"

"Ruky-chan...", versuchte er es erneut.

"Verschwinde, Trunks-san!", fuhr sie ihn an.

Der Prinz gab es besser auf als sich in einen langen Streit mit Ruky einzulassen. Vielleicht war sie einfach noch etwas zu gereizt und brauchte einfach nur Ruhe. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen ging Trunks aus dem Kinderzimmer und ließ das Mädchen wieder allein.

Als Trunks wieder auf dem langen Korridor stand, sah er allerdings mit einer Spur Sorge auf den Boden. Ein flüchtiger Gedanke hatte sich plötzlich in seinen Kopf fest gesetzt und wollte ihn nun nicht mehr los lassen. Was war denn, wenn jetzt alles wieder von vorne beginnen würde? Was sollte er tun wenn sie durch ihren Schock wieder alle die ihr nahe kommen wollten von sich fern hielt? Und was Trunks noch merkwürdig vorkam: warum war Ruky nur immer noch ein Super Saiyajin und hatte sich noch nicht zurück verwandelt?

"Hallo Trunks. Warst du schon bei Ruky-chan?"

Trunks sah auf und erblickte seine Mutter im Gang. Sie schien schon besser aufgelegt zu sein als am Vortag. Dennoch nickte Trunks mit einem leisen "Ja" als Antwort. Er wollte seine Mutter nicht unnötig in Sorge versetzen.  
"Und?", fragte sie weiter, "Geht es ihr schon besser?"  
Trunks nickte langsam und zwang sich zu einem warmen Lächeln: "Ich denke schon. Sie hat noch geschlafen also habe ich sie in Ruhe gelassen."

"Ja, das ist sicher das Beste für sie. Wir haben nun auch erfahren das ihr Vater Radditz heißt, hab ich dir das eigentlich schon erzählt? Er gehörte zwar nicht zu der Sorte Saiyajin die ich als freundlich bezeichnen würde, aber dennoch, ich denke durch Ruky-chan wird sich dieser Grobian auch verändern!", erklärte Bulma.  
"Ja vielleicht...", entgegnete Trunks leide und blieb noch immer regungslos stehen.

"Ist irgendetwas passiert, Schatz?", fragte sie plötzlich.

Trunks schüttelte hastig den Kopf und setzte ein breites Grinsen auf: "Nein wie kommst du denn darauf? Bei mir ist alles in Ordnung. Ich wollte nur noch mal zu Piccolo-san gehen. Ist mir gerade wieder eingefallen... deshalb ... also dann."

Bulma nickte und sah wie ihr Sohn seine Richtung änderte und bei Piccolo an die Tür klopfte. Sie hingegen setzte ihren Weg in die Küche fort.  
Trunks wurde von Piccolo eingelassen. Der Namekianer bot dem Jungen einen Stuhl zu sitzen an und dieser nahm ihn dankend entgegen.  
"Du siehst ernst aus", bemerkte Piccolo.

"Das stimmt! Wahrscheinlich ist es sehr erst! Vielleicht irre ich mich auch... Piccolo-san! Ich glaube Ruky-chan macht gerade etws schreckliches durch und will niemanden damit belsten. Auf jeden Fall weigert sie sich auch nur ein Wort mit mir zu wechseln. Und Hilfe will sie erst recht nicht von mir annehmen!", erklärte er, "Sie ist noch immer ein Super Saiyajin und wollte nicht einmal mit mir reden verstehst du? Kein bisschen hat sie gegessen und nun mache ich mir einfach Sorgen! Was mach ich wenn sie wieder so wird wie nach dem Kampf gegen Taar?"

"Gokuu hat gestern schon erwähnt dass Ruky-chan etwas verstört wirkte. Sie hat auf jeden Fall eine Vision gehabt in der sie herausfand, dass Radditz ihr Vater ist. Warum sie allerdings so am Ende ihrer Nerven angelangt war kann ich nur aus zwei Sachen heraus denken. Entweder er war gemein zu ihr, was ich mir allerdings nicht vorstellen kan, denn die vorherigen Visionen waren immer positiv", antwortete Piccolo, "Oder sie hatte eine Vision von der Vergangenheit in der sie gesehen hat wie ich Gokuu und Radditz tötete."  
"Aber das damals war doch...", warf Trunks ein.

"Aber Ruky-chan hat so viel erlebt, das es schwierig ist alles so schnell zu verarbeiten! Am besten wir lassen sie so lange in Ruhe wie sie es für nötig hält. Und jetzt wiedersprich mir bitte nicht, Trunks!", sagte Piccolo der genau so etwas wie einen Protest in Trunks' Augen sehen konnte.

Zögernd nickte also der Junge, jedoch meinte er noch: "Ich hab Mama nichts davon erzählt. Die hat genug um die Ohren!"

Damit gingen die beiden in die Große Halle um zu frühstücken. Eigentlich hielt sich Trunks' Hunger schon wieder in Grenzen. So richtig etwas zu essen bekam er nicht hin. Die Gruppe Z unterhielt sich wieder angeregt. Es war so wie imme.  
"In der guten alten Zeit", dachte sich Trunks. Als sie noch so hart trainieren mussten. Als sie alle glaubten die Bedrohung käme durch Taar. Er seufzte tief. Musste sich denn wirklich alles ins Negative entwickeln?  
Trunks starrte auf seinen Teller. Chichi hatte wieder gut gekocht, aber im Moment löste es bei ihm Unbehagen aus. Was sollte er bloß tun wenn Ruky wieder so anfing wie kurz vor Onnextra's Auftauchen? Dann musste er sicher lange warten bis Ruky wieder bereit war mit ihm zu reden.  
"Iss wenigstens ein bisschen", forderte Piccolo den Jungen auf.

Trunks nickte und quälte sich wiederwillig etwas mehr Reis herunter.

Ruky ging es währentdessen auch nicht besser. Das Fieber war noch nicht gesunken und sorgte dafür das ihr das Blut in den Adern pochte. Dabei wälzte sie sich von einer Seite auf die andere um endlich etwas Ruhe zu finden. Letztendlich half alles nicht. Sie setzte sich auf und betrachtete ihre Hände.  
"Warum bin ich noch immer ein Super Saiyajin! Ich bin ein Super Saiyajin ... nun ... oh Vegeta Ouji-sama, warum ... bitte sagt mir was ich falsch gemacht habe", flehte sie und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf, dabei gingen ihr immer wieder die Sätze der beiden anderen Saiyajins durch den Kopf.

_'Irgendwie musstest du dich für mich interessieren.'_

"Das wäre doch gar nicht nötig gewesen. Vegeta Ouji-sama hat sich doch ebenso dafür interessiert, Chichi-ue! Es wäre gar nicht nötig gewesen mich dermaßen zu hintergehen."

_'Irgendwie musste ich dich dazu bringen Onnextra zu töten.'_

"Wenn Ihr wirklich gewollt habt, dass ich gegen Onnextra kämpfe, warum hasst Ihr mich dann jetzt! Ich habe doch nur das gemacht was Ihr sagtet. Warum habt Ihr mich angelächelt. **WARUM HABT IHR MEINEN NAMEN GESAGT!"**

Erneut war es finster in ihren Gedanken, als ob sie keine Freude mehr am Licht der Sonne haben konnte. Sie fürchtete sich vor dem Tag an dem Vegeta zurück kam und es freute sie ebenso. Aber nun war sie sich sicher das es mit Trunks nichts werden konnte. Vegeta würde sie umbringen.

_Todokanai Kokoro mo Koe mo_

_Kogoeteru no ha watashi hitori_

_Dare mo inai Sekai Kouri no Mery-go-round_

**Sie erreichen mich nicht, nicht mein Herz nicht meine Stimme**

**Ich friere ganz allein**

**Eine einsame Welt, ein Karusell aus Eis**

"Ja. Er wird mich umbringen. Ganz sicher! Und es macht mir auch nichts aus! Das ist besser als so zu leben. Mama ... Papa ... Minami-chan...!"

Die Erinnerungen an ihre Schulzeit kamen wieder zurück. Sie wurde schon als kleines Mädchen betrogen. Warum dann nicht auch von Vegeta, Radditz und ... meinte Trunks es eigentlich ernst?  
Sie war sich absolut nicht sicher ob sie noch bleiben konnte. Hatte sie in der Gruppe Z eine spezielle Funktion? Es konnte auch gut möglich sein, dass sie nun zum Teufel gehen konnte. Onnextra war immerhin tot und das bedeutete dass er auch nicht mehr '_den Schlüssel_' verfolgte.  
"Ich bin wertlos! '_Der Schlüssel_', das ich nicht lache! Der Schlüssel zu welcher Tür? Niemals bin ein wertvoller Schlüssel!"

"_Hör auf so etwas z udenken!_", tauchte plötzlich eine Stimme auf.

"Wer ist da?", fragte Ruky.

"_Merodi ist mein Name. Aber nenn' mich ruhig Mero-chan. Deine süßen Alptraumgedanken haben mich zu dir geführt!_", antwortete die Stimme.

"Wundervoll. Und was willst du von mir? Mich quälen? Tu' dir keinen Zwang an, das haben andere vor dir auch schon getan und das ohne sich vorher freundlich vorzustellen. Weißt du was ... du kannst mich ruhig quälen, das macht mir nichts aus", meinte Ruky und drehte sich zur Wand hin.  
Merodi allerdings klang süß und lieblich: "Ganz im Gegenteil, ich kann dich mit auf eine Reise nehmen. Ich nehme dich mit an einen Ort an dem du alles tun kannst, du kannst Spaß haben und ... du kannst dort glücklich sein. Zusammen mit deiner Familie, deinen Freunden... dort hättest du alles wovon du träumst!"  
"Glücklich?", wiederholte Ruky matt.

"So könntest du auf jeden Fall aus deinem ewigen Karuell aus Eis und Dunkelheit entkommen, Ruky-sama. Wenn du in deinen Körper hinein gehst und bei uns lebst, dann kannst du endlich glücklich werden. Du brauchst nicht auf die anderen Stimmen in deinem Unterbewusstsein hören die dich anklagen", erklärte die freundliche Stimme die sich als Merodi vorgestellt hatte.

"Und Trunks-san? Ich will ihn doch nicht zwingen irgendwo anders zu leben. Er gehört zur Gruppe Z", entgegnete Ruky und fand sich plötzlich in einem dunklen, nebligen Raum wieder. Dieser sah fast genauso aus, wie der in dem Yamchu gefangen war.

"Und er gehört zur Festung Ex!", fügte Ruky hinzu.  
Ruky war in eine Art traumlosen Schlaf gefallen. Mit offenen Augen lag sie unter ihrer Decke und träumte von Merodi's leeren versprechungen.

_Yume wo mita atatakai Yume_

_Hohoeimi kakeru yasashii Hito_

_Te wo nobashita totan Shizuka ni kietara_

**Ich hatte einen Traum, einen sehr warmen Traum**

**Von einer freundlichen Person, mit einem Lächeln**

**Sie streckten ihre Hände nach mir aus und mein Ehlend verschwand.**

Nun tauchte die kleine Elfe auch noch vor Ruky's Augen auf, dunkelblaues wunderschönes Haar lag auf ihren Schultern. Sie war sehr klein, lächelte aber freundlich.  
Merodi sah Ruky ernst an: "Hasst du Vegeta und Radditz? Hasst du vielleicht jene die dir weh getan haben?"  
"Vegeta Ouji-sama hassen? Chichi-ue hassen?", wiederholte Ruky, "Nein, hassen tue ich die beiden bestimmt nicht! Vielleicht gibt es mal den ein oder anderen Tag an dem ich das Training nicht mag oder Vegeta Ouji-sama schlechte Laune hat ... mir ist es immer noch lieber zu sehen wie Vegeta Ouji-sama wütend auf mich ist als wenn er traurig ist. Vielleicht hasse ich Onnextra. Vielleicht tut er mir auch einfach nur leid."

"Du bist doch ein Saiyajin? Wieso hasst du dann nicht alles und jeden das dir nicht passt?", fragte Merodi.

"Weil ich es nicht gewohnt bin zu hassen!", antwortete Ruky und schloss kurz die Augen, "Und warum sollte ich mit dir auf eine Reise gehen, wenn sie doch kein Ziel hat? Ich möchte hier in der Wirklichkeit bleiben, egal was noch auf mich zu kommt."  
Damit hatte sich die Sache auf jeden Fall für Ruky erledigt, aber für Merodi noch lange nicht. Da hatte sie es gerade geschafft die kleine Ruky in einer dunklen Stunde zu erreichen und jetzt schien sie wieder voll und ganz zu sich zu kommen. Dieses Kind kam ihr einfach mit den wildesten Ausflüchten die es gab. Saiyajins sind zum kämpfen und hassen geboren. Irgendwie würde Merodi schon in den Kopf hämmern. Die kleine Elfe brauchte nur ihren kleinen schwachen Punkt auszunutzen. Das war jeden Falls die letzte Möglichkeit damit ihr und Harumoni's Plan noch aufgehen könnte.  
"Aber Ruky-chan, hast du nicht selbst gerade gesagt, dass es fast unmöglich ist mit Trunks glücklich zu sein, wenn der Prinz der Saiyajins nicht seine Zustimmung gibt?", hakte Merodi nach.  
Ruky sag die Elfe mit ihren stechenden roten Augen an: "Ich kann es nicht leiden wenn jemand meine Gedanken liest. Ich denke es gibt irgendetwas, das ich ändern kann. Das Vegeta Ouji-sama nicht mehr böse auf mich ist."

"Ich entschuldige mich. Deine Gedanken habe ich in meinem Kopf gehört. Du warst sehr negativ eingestellt und hoffnungslos...", meinte Merodi undschuldig, "Ich bin doch dazu da. Um jemand anderen glücklich zu machen und zu helfen!"  
"Wirklich?", fragte Ruky monoton.

Während Ruky in ihrer Vision auf die Elfe und Magierin Merodi traf verging die Zeit auch auf der Festung Ex sehr schnell. Gegen Nachmittag versammelte sich die ganze Gruppe wieder in einem der vielen Gemeinschaftsräume, um zu beratschlagen wann sie aufbrechen sollten um die Dragonballs zu suchen. Und eines der beiläufigen aber wichtigstens Themen war, wer genau die Reise antreten sollte.

"Wenn wir davon ausgehen dass drei oder vier Personen suchen, dann dauert es nicht einmal zwei Tage bis wir alle sieben Dragonballs zusammen gesammelt haben", meinte Bulma.  
"Meinst du wir sollen uns in Gruppen aufteilen? Zwei in jeder Gruppe?", fragte Piccolo, "Das ist eine gute Idee!"  
Trunks stand auf: "Dann ist doch wohl klar, dass ich und Ruky-chan nach den Dragonballs suchen! Schließlich geht es darum meinen Papa wieder zu erwecken!"

"Ich denke es wird da keine Proteste geben", stimmte der Namekianer zu, "Ich werde auch mit gehen. Und der vierte?"

"Ich!", meldete sich C18 plötzlich.

"Juuhachi Gou-san?", fragte Trunks überrascht.

Piccolo musterte den Cyborg genau: "Wie kommst du denn dazu?"

"Ich möchte mit Ruky-chan zusammen nach den Dragonballs suchen. Nach allem was passiert ist habe ich gemerkt dass ich sie viel zu schlecht kenne. Dafür das ich ihr so viel zu verdanken habe, kenne ich sie überhaupt nicht, verstehst du?", antwortete C18.

"Tja, dann hätten wir doch schon unsere kleine Gruppe. Wir werden die Dragonballs suchen gehen", meinte Piccolo, "Trunks und ich werden die Dragonballs suchen; C18 und Ruky sind die zweite Gruppe. Taar gebrauchte die Dragonballs direkt nach Neujahr, das bedeutet das wir sofort im neuen Jahr los können."  
Trunks nickte glücklich. Im Nachhinein konnte er gar nicht abwarten seinen Vater wieder zu sehen.  
"Vielleicht sollte ich allmählig die Kleine wecken? Ich meine, sie muss viel trinken und wenn das Fieber...", sagte Chichi und sofort stand Trunks wieder kerzengerade auf seinen Beinen und wirkte dabei ziemlich steif. Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken ergriff er das Wort: "Chichi-san, lass mich das bitte machen!"

Piccolo sah Trunks bohrend an. Er wusste nicht genau was Trunks sich dabei dachte.

"Das ist in Ordnung Trunks-kun. Sorg dafür das sie langsam aufsteht und wieder ein bisschen herum läuft. Es tut nicht gut so lange zu liegen, dann muss man sich erst wieder dran gewöhnen auf den Beinen zu sein, ja?", stimmte Chichi zu.

Nachdem Trunks aus dem Gemeinschaftszimer verschwunden war schlich Piccolo ihm hinterher um noch ein Wort mit ihm zu bekommen.

"Trunks, warte mal einen Moment!", befahl der Namekianer.

"Warum denn? Ich will doch nur ...", begann Trunks, jedoch fiel ihm Piccolo ins Wort:

"Schon gut, ich will dich nicht davon abhalten. Aber bitte übervordere Ruky-chan nicht. Wenn sie nicht heraus kommen will, dann lass gut sein. Dann müssen wir Chichi und den anderen eben die Wahrheit sagen. Hast du verstanden?"

"Ja, schon in Ordnung", antwortete Trunks lächelnd und setzte seinenWeg fort.  
Piccolo nickte seicht, er wusste dass dies nun Trunks' letzter Versuch war und er es dann aufgäbe. Allerdings wäre es nicht leicht für den jungen Prinzen. Der Oberteufel lächelte dem Jungen leicht hinterher und dachte sich seine Dinge über diese noch sehr junge Liebe.

Trunks ging mit festen Schritten auf die Kinderzimmertür zu und klopfte laut an.

"Ruky-chan! Bitte Ruky-chan, lass mich rein und sprich wieder mit mir! Ich tu' alles was du willst, wirklich, ich will nur das du mit mir redest! Wenn du es danach willst, dann lasse ich dich auch in Ruhe aber bitte sprich mit mir!", bat Trunks und wartete vergeblich auf eine Antwort, "Ruky-chan ich hab Piccolo versprochen wieder zu gehen solltest du dich weigern diese Tür zu öffnen! Bitte Ruky-chan, lass es nicht wieder so werden wie zuvor!"

_Minna kirai_

_Doushite watashi dake ga?_

**Ich hasse euch alle,**

**Warum bin es nur ich?**

Ruky wandte sich von der kleinen Elfe ab und sah in die Rchtung aus der Trunks' Stimme kam. Sie konnte seine Schtimme auch in dieser Situation noch hören.

"Was soll denn das? Du musst hier bleiben!", meinte Merodi hektisch, "Ruky-sama, Schlüssel du darfst dich nicht von ihm hinter's Licht führen lassen."

"_Nicht hinter's Licht führen lassen_?", fragte Ruky grinsend, "Außer Onnextra und dessen ganze banale Bande hat mich niemand '_Schlüssel_' genannt. Trunks-san, ich will zurück zu ihm!"  
"Dann tut es mir leid", sagte die kleine Elfe trotzig und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Ruky erwachte aus ihrem wachen Schlaf und hörte noch immer Trunks' leises Bitten. Ihre Kopfschmerzen und das ausgelaugte Gefühl ignorierte sie nun und sprang regelrecht von der Leiter des Bettes herunter. Schnell atmend um das Schwindelgefühl besser ertragen zu können, riss sie mit einem plötzlichen Ruck die Tür auf und blickte in die strahlend blauen AUgen des Jungen.  
"Ruky-chan!", sagte Trunks überrascht.

Er war schon drauf und dran gewesen wieder umzukehren und Piccolo davon zu unterrichten das sie wohl oder übel Chichi und den anderen erklären mussten was los war. Nun aber machte sich ein erleichtertes Gefühl in ihm breit, allerdings konnte er nichts weiter tun als Ruky planlos anzustarren.  
Trunks sah zu wie der kleine Super Saiyajin wieder mit den Tränen kämpfte bis sie nicht mehr an sich halten konnte und sich Trunks in die Arme warf.

_Henji wo shite dakishimete_

_Namida afurete shimau you_

_Namae wo yonde tsukamaete_

_Tsumetai yubi wo atatamete_

**Antworte mir! Nimm mich in deine Arme!**

**Meine Tränen fließen, mehr und mehr**

**Ruf meinen Namen! Halt an mich fest!**

**Und wärme meine kalten Hände...**

"Trunks-san es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid! Es tut mir so leid!", versicherte sie.  
"Es gibt nichts wofür du dich schuldig fühlen müsstest. Komm, wir gehen rein, ja?", schlug Trunks vor.

"Ja", Ruky nickte zustimmen und folgte Trunks wieder ins Kinderzimmer.  
Die Stimmung war noch etwas gedrückt da Ruky noch immer nicht wusste wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Leztendlich ergriff Trunks die Möglichkeit Ruky's Fieber zu bestimmen. Es lag immer noch etwas über 38°C, so dass er sich vorstellen konnte wie erschöpft sie sich fühlen musste.

"Willst du nicht lieber wieder ins Bett?", fragte Trunks.

Ruky nickte stumm und wandte sich zu ihm um: "Du solltest dich nicht anstecken."  
"Tu' ich schon nicht. Ich möchte aber bei dir bleiben", erklärte er, "Ich hab das von deinem Vater gehört... aber wenn du lieber nicht darüber reden willst dann ist das auch okay."

"Ich hab' wirklich keine große Lust darüber zu sprechen. Ich will lieber in deinen Armen einschlafen. So wie früher als Vegeta Ouji-sama noch ... Darf ich Trunks-san?", fragte sie.  
Trunks nickte lächelnd und setzte sich zu Ruky ans Fußende. Sie war in sein Bett gekrabelt und sah fast so aus wie am gestrigen Abend. Ein Stechen sauste in seine Brust und nun hatte er selbst Probleme damit seine Tränen zu bekämpfen. Ruky half ihm allerdings dieses miese Gefühl wieder zu verscheuchen. Ihre vertraute niedliche Stimme drang an sein Ohr: "Langsam ist es ermüdent ein Super Saiyajin zu sein. Weißt du wie ich mich wieder zurück verwandeln kann?"

Trunks grinste, zögerte nicht mehr lange und griff das Mädchen am Handgelenk. Er zog sie schnell in seine Arme und es trat eine kurze Stille ein. Ruky sah Trunks mit weit geöffneten Augen an. Er konnte ganz genau erkennen wie ihre Verlegenheit ins Gesicht stieg, ihm ging es fast genauso.

"Du musst deine Augen schließen", sagte er leise.

Ruky dachte nicht weiter darüber nach und kam seinem Befehl sofort nach.  
Trunks gab ihr einen weiteren Befehl: "Und jetzt musst du dich ganz einfach entspannen, klar?"  
Als ob das nach diesen Kämpfen und nach der Aufregung so einfach war abzuschalten. Außerdem war er doch bei ihr obwohl sie wusste dass Vegeta sie ganz und gar nicht leiden konnte. Trunks aber strich ihr durch das Haar und musste zu seinem letzten Mittel greifen. Ruky würde wohl kaum damit rechnen, aber er kämpfte schon lange mit sich.

Ruky spürte plötzlich die warmen Lippen ihres Freundes auf den ihren. Es durchfuhr sie heftig, fast wie ein Schock, aber anders als bei einem solchen wurde ihr warm.  
Plötzlich fühlte sie sich kräftiger als zuvor und auch ihre Haare hatten sich wieder schwarz gefärbt.

"Trunks-san...", brachte sie etwas sprachlos hervor.

"Siehst du, ich habe es geschafft! Du hast dich zurück verwandelt und wenn Weihnachten rum ist, dann gehen wir die Dragonballs suchen!", sagte Trunks optimistisch um Ruky aufzuheitern.  
Ruky nickte stumm. Sie wollte Trunks noch nichts von Vegeta sagen, das wäre zu grausam. Allerdings musste sie es doch bald tun und wenn sie ehrlich war, es grauste ihr davor Trunks dies zu erzählen. Erst einmal wollte sie aber die Zeit die sie mit ihm hatte genießen und all ihre Probleme vergessen.

Kapitel 39 Ende, Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 40: Auferstehung oder auch "Umarekawari"

_Nachwort Kapitel 39:_

_Hallo Leute! Das vorletzte Kapitel der Onnextra Saga ist endlich da! Ich bin wirklich froh darüber. Ich finde dieses Kapitel ist ziemlich dunkel obwohl Ruky-chan sich schnell fängt. Sie ist sehr verletzt durch Vegeta und Radditz aber am Ende will sie es doch weiter versuchen weil sie erkennt dass Trunks sie wirklich gern hat. Ich glaube an Ruky sollte ich mir manchmal ein Beipiel nehmen, sie macht einfach weiter, auch wenn sie mal einen Tiefschlag erlebt. Zwar versinkt sie ein wenig in ihren depressiven Gedanken, aber das haben alle nun einmal.  
Das Kapitel beinhaltet einige neue Szenen. Eine dieser ist Merodi's erneutes Auftauchen und es wird nicht das letzte Mal sein. Sie und ihre ältere Schwester planen etwas.  
Das zweite wäre dann der Kuss zwischen ihr und Trunks. Ich fand es eine ganz niedliche Idee sie auf diese Weise wieder normal werden zu lassen. Übrigens gibt es dazu ein Fanart auf Animexx.de .- (Für alle die diese Story zugesendet bekommen bzw. auf anderen Seiten lesen)._

_Das Lied das ich hier verwendet habe ist ausnamsweise mal nicht vom DBZ oder GT Originalsoundtrack sondern vom Digimon Zero Two OST. Das Lied heißt "Only Lonely" und ich habe es letztes Jahr im November/Dezember gefunden. Als ich es hörte war ich sofort hin und weg. Es hat mich sofort an Ruky erinnert und auch von der Stimmlage der Sängerin habe ich mir gut vorstellen können dass es meine kleine ist. Und ich hab Ausnahmsweise mal wirklich jedes Wort auf anhieb verstanden 'ggg'.  
Zu guter letzt habe ich eine kleine Umfrage für euch! Es wäre schön wenn ihr eure Antworten in einem Kommentar oder einer Email (Kathi-Toepferweb.de - Bitte "umfrage" im Betreff schreiben) schickt.  
Welcher ausgedachte Chara ist euer Liebling in dieser FF?  
Welchen ausgedachten Chara mögt ihr am wenigsten in dieser FF?  
Welcher der originalen DB Charas ist euch in dieser FF am sympathischsten?  
Welchen der originalen DB Charas ist euch in dieser FF am unsympathischsten?  
Ich würde mich wirklich freuen wenn ihr auch beim Onnextra Finale dabei seid und mich auch in der Jeanne Saga nicht im Stich lasst . Bis dann Leute 'winks'_


	40. Auferstehung

_**ONNEXTRA FINALE!!!**_

**Achtung! Dies ist lediglich das Ende der ersten Saga, der Onnextra Saga. Diejenigen von euch die es wollen, können noch einen weiten Weg mit unserer kleinen Ruky gehen. Dies ist definitiv nicht das Ende der Dragonball Ex - der Zorn des Universums - Fanfiction. Nun habt aber viel Spaß mit dem letzten Teil der Onnextra Saga :)  
Eure Majin Ruky**

**Kapitel 40:**

**Auferstehung**

**生まれ変わり**

Die Zeit verstrich wie im Fluge. Das Jahr raste regelrecht an der Gruppe Z vorbei. Der warme Sommer verwandelte sich in einen feuchtkalten aber dennoch farbenfrohen Herbst worauf ein kühler Winter folgte. Sogar Weihnachten war wieder schön gewesen.  
Ruky hatte eine sehr schöne Zeit in der sie so viel wie möglich mit Trunks, Piccolo und allen ihren anderen Freunden zusammen war. Es schien ihr die schönste Zeit ihres Lebens zu sein. Sie erinnerte sich noch als sie durch die Türen der Festung Ex geschritten war, damals war keine Zeit geblieben sich auszuruhen oder viel zu spielen.

Allerdings war es so das Ruky nun von Tag zu Tag immer unruhiger wurde. Der Tag an dem sie sich auf den Weg machte die Dragonballs zusammen zu suchen kam unaufhaltsam immer näher. Um niemandem die Laune zu verderben oder weh zutun hatte sie nichts von Vegeta's Einstellung z u ihr verraten. Ruky wusste ganz genau dass es genau das der Grund war warum sie sich so unwohl fühlte. Das Radditz und Vegeta sie hassten war nicht zu ändern und sie akzeptierte die Meinung ihres Vaters und Vegeta hatte das Mädchen doch noch nie leiden können.

Die anderen Mitglieder der Gruppe Z vermuteten das Ruky's Nervositet mit der Vorfreude auf Vegeta's Rückkehr zutun habe. Besonders Bulma und Trunks waren froh darüber das Ruky und Vegeta ein besseres Verhältnis zueinander haben würden. Wie falsch sie beide da lagen, konnten sie schließlich nicht wissen.

Am Abend vor der Abreise saßen die Krieger wieder beisammen und genossen die stille Zeit die ihnen gegeben wurde. Es war keine drückende Stille wie in den Monaten bevor Onnextra besiegt wurde, es war reine Neujahrsstimmung. Nur Ruky saß rastlos vor dem Kamin und konnte sich nicht auf das Kartenspiel konzentrieren. Letztendlich sah sie auch keinen Sinn mehr darin weiter zu spielen, die verdarb es den anderen bestimmt, außerdem war sie wirklich müde obwohl sie kaum etwas gemacht hatte.  
Ruky stand vom Boden auf, atmete unmerklich einmal tief durch und lächelte den anderen zu: "Ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen."

"Was denn jetzt schon?", fragte Minako und sah ihre beste Freundin mit großen Augen an.  
"Jah, Morgen muss ich doch ordentlich ausgeruht sein damit ich zusammen mit den anderen die Dragonballs suchen kann", antwortete Ruky ohne zu zögern.

"Da hat sie Recht, Minako. Die Reise wird bestimmt weit sein, da wird Ruky-chan Schlaf bitter nötig haben. Also dann, gute Nacht meine Süße!", sagte Son Gokuu mit einem briten Grinsen.  
Ruky nickte und lief an den anderen vorbei: "Oyasumi, Gokuu Oji-chan!"

(Der Satz bedeutet: Gute Nacht Onkel Gokuu .)

"Gute Nacht, Ruky-chan!", rief Trunks ihr noch hinterher und damit verschwand sie aus dem Gemeinschaftszimmer.

So schnell es ging lenkte Ruky ihre Schritte nach oben in den dritten Stock. Dort hatte sie mittlerweile ein eigenes Zimmer bekommen. Es gab viele Gründe für einen Umzug, langsam hatte Ruky bemerkt dass es nicht mehr das Selbe war mit Trunks und Son Goten in einem Raum zu leben. Langsam machte sich eine Hemmschwelle bemerkbar die es verbot die ganze Zeit mit den Jungs zusammen zu sein und Chichi bestand darauf das sie ein eigenes Zimmer bekommen musste. Ein anderer Grund war natürlich auch das Vegeta wahrscheinlich alles daran setzen würde sie von Trunks fern zu halten.  
Trunks, Son Goten und Minako spielten noch eine Runde Mau-Mau im Gemeinschaftszimmer. Mitten im Spiel ließ Trunks seinen Blick aber zu den anderen schweifen: "Findet ihr nicht auch, dass Ruky-chan sich sehr verändert hat seit sie zu uns gekommen ist? Sie hat mal zu mir gesagt, dass sie nur Minami-san und Minako-chan als Freunde hatte und eigentlich gar nicht richtig wusste was Freundschaft ist. Heute lächelt sie aber viel mehr als früher ... ich meine ehrliches Lächeln..."

"Das ist wahr, ich muss es am besten wissen, ich kenne sie ja schon am längsten von uns allen", antwortete Minako, "Es gab mal eine Zeit da hat sie uns auch Angst gemacht. Sie wurde beinahe zum Super Saiyajin und hat etwas von der Zerstörung und Wiederauferstehung geredet. Wisst ihr was mich beschäftigt? Der Planet Vegeta ist doch schon so lange venichtet oder? Und Ruky-chan ist die Nichte von Gokuu-san, wie kann sie dann so alt wie wir sein?"

Darauf schwieg die Gesellschaft. Niemand hat bisher richtig darüber nach gedacht und wenn sie alle ehrlich zu sich waren, es gab keine natürliche oder logische erklärung dafür. Wahrscheinlich würde sich das Rätsel irgendwann von selbst lösen. Oder es würde für immer ein Mysterium bleiben.

"Was mir noch durch den Kopf geht... Jetzt wo die Gefahr vorrüber ist, was machen wir denn da? Ich meine, wenn mein Papa wieder lebt, was werden wir dann tun? Kehren wir in unsere Zeitebene zurück?", fragte Trunks.

Bulma sah ihren Sohn überrascht an, auch Minako wurde hellhörig, schließlich lag auch ihre Zukunft hier und nirgendwo anders. Bulma und die anderen hatten in all der Zeit nicht einen Gedanken daran verschwendet was sie nun tun sollten. Eigentlich hatten die Krieger der Gruppe Z nie vor gehabt Leute wie Minako aufzunehmen. Sie waren nur in diese Zeit gekommen um nach Ruky zu suchen und Onnextra zu besiegen.

Nach einer längeren Stille meldete sich Minako zu Wort: "Ich würde es schade finden wenn ihr geht. Ich habe euch alle sehr gern und die Festung Ex soll doch ganz bestimmt nicht zu einem echten Geisterschloss werden werden?"

"Tja eigentlich haben wir hier auch alles. Ruky-chan bleibt sicher auch viel lieber hier als in unserer Zeitebene zu leden. Dort müsstet ihr noch viel lernen. Ich denke wir sollten hier bleiben", meinte Bulma.

"Finde ich auch. Mittlerweile ist es schon ganz gut hier! Und ich bleib dort wo Ruky-chan ist", fügte Trunks hinzu und stand nun auch auf um sich zu verabschieden. Er war auch der Meinung das es allmählig Zeit für ihn war um Morgen rechtzeitig aus den Federn zu kommen. Er fand es nur irgendwie schade das er die Dragonballs zusammen mit Piccolo und nicht mit Ruky suchen wird.

Auch Trunks verabschiedete sich kurz von den anderen und ging dann die Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock. Als der Junge den langen Korridor enlang ging hielt er plötzlich inne. Vor seiner Tür saß Ruky, die doch eigentlich schon längst schlafen sollte.

"Ruky-chan?", fragte Trunks leise, denn es machte den Eindruck als ob Ruky dort eingenickt wäre. Die Knie hatte sie ganz fest an sich gezogen und ihren Kopf auf diese gestüzt.

Ruky sah allerdings zu Trunks auf, sie hatte also doch nicht geschlafen! Allerdings sah sie aus als ob etwas nicht mit ihr stimmte und diese Vermutung sollte sich gleich betätigen: "Du Trunks-san ... ich hab gelogen."

"Was ist denn los?", wollte Trunks wissen.

"Darf ich heute Nacht bei dir bleiben?", fragte sie kleinlaut.

"Natürlich. Erzählst du mir worum es geht?", fragte er weiter.

"Ja. Es ist vielleicht nicht das Schlimmste das ich jeh getan habe und vielleicht findest du es ja auch lächerlich, aber ... ich ... ich habe mich schon daran gewöhnt, aber du musst das wissen, sonst kommst du noch in Schwierigkeiten!", meinte Ruky und folgte Trunks in sein Zimmer.

Es war genauso geschnitten wie das ihre und Son Goten's. Ein Bett stand unter dem Fenster und ein Kleinderschrank gegenüber wovor ein kleiner Tisch stand.  
"Setz dich erst mal. Willst du einen Tee? Minako-chan hat mir 'ne Kanne da gelassen!", schlug Trunks vor und setzte Ruky auf sein Bett. Er selbst setzte sich auf den Holzboden und lehnte sich gegen die Bettkannte.

"Weißt du noch als ich gesagt habe das ich mich furchtbar freue das Vegeta Ouji-sama bald wieder da ist? Ich fürchte mich!", gestand Ruky und fuhr fort bevor Trunks etwas dazu sagen konnte, "Nicht weil ich Angst in Bezug auf uns habe, jeden falls nicht nur! Mein Vater hasst mich und irgendwie hat er deinen Vater dazu gebracht es auch wieder zu tun!"

Trunks brauchte nicht mehr weiter zu forschen. Das war also der Grund warum Ruky sich so nervös verhalten hatte. Zwar war es für ihn ein Rätsel was sein Vater schon wieder getrieben hatte der kleinen Ruky solche Angst einzujagen, aber das würde er auch noch irgendwie heraus finden. Jetzt musste er erst einmal dafür sorgen das seine Freundin eine gute Nachtruhe bekam. Der Junge lächelte sie leicht an und zog Ruky dann an sich. Wie früher stirch er ihr über die langen schwarzen Haare. In Ruky's Körper begann es zu kribbeln, ihr wurde wieder warm ums Herz und in ihr wuchs neuer Mut heran. Natürlich war es genau das was Trunks erreichen wollte.

"Weißt du, Ruky-chan, du kannst doch die anderen getrost vergessen. Hör nicht auf das was Radditz-san und mein Vater sagen! Ihre Worte verändern weder meine noch deine Gefühle, oder? Dann sollten wir sie einfach ignorieren!", meinte er und lächelte seine Freundin erneut ins Gesicht.

"An meinen Gefühlen ändert sich sicher nichts. Aber ich denke es ist besser wenn sie beide nicht erfahren, jedenfalls nicht so schnell, dass wir ein Paar sind. Es gibt für dich sonst nichts weiter als Schwierigkeiten! Und das möchte ich auf gar keinen Fall!", entgegnete sie und erwiederte den freundlichen Blick.  
"Einverstanden", sagte Trunks und legte sich neben Ruky auf das Bett, Ruky sah ihn fragend an und so fuhr er fort, "Hör mal, das ist vielleicht in nächster Zeit das letzte Mal das du allein mit mir in einem Zimmer bist. Also bleib einfach bei mir."

Ruky nickte stumm als Antwort. Beide wussten das bald anderes als Monster zu besiegen waren. Vielleicht wurde ihre Liebe bald auf eine härtere Probe gestellt.  
In dieser Nacht fanden die beiden kaum richtigen Schlaf, denn um die unangenehmen Gedanken zu vertreiben alberten sie noch lange herum.

Die Sonne ging orange-gelb über Shinjuku auf und tauchte die Fetung Ex in eine angenehme Farbe. Es schien ein schöner Tag zu werden und ließ ganz sicher zu das alle sieben Dragonballs gefunden werden konnten.

Trunks und Ruky waren sogar recht tatenfreudig obwohl es nicht sehr viel Ruhe für dei beiden gegeben hatte.

C18 und Piccolo waren auch schon bereit in der Großen Halle angetreten.  
"Also dann machen wir uns wohl am besten gleich auf den Weg!", schlug Piccolo vor, der wie immer ernst und zur gleichen Zeit sehr ruhig war.

Ruky nickte grinsend. Die letzte Nacht hatte ihr das Gefühl gegeben wieder wie früher leben zu können, sie wollte hoffen und all ihre schlimmen Befürchtungen waren wie weggeblasen. Sie empfand in diesem Moment nichts weiter als Freude Vegeta wieder zu sehen, selbst wenn er sie bis aufs Blut hasste.

"Piccolo-san sag, wer von uns soll jetzt eigentlich drei und wer soll vier der Dragonballs suchen? Wir sind schließlich zwei Gruppen und es macht wohl kaum Sinn wenn wir wahllos Dragonballs suchen", wollte Ruky wissen.

Piccolo lächelte dem Mädchen entgegen und antwortete entschlossen: "Trunks und ich suchen vier Dragonballs. Juuhachi Gou und du, ihr müsst dafür aber ziemlich weit herum reisen. Also, kann's los gehen Trunks?"

"Dann bis später Leute. Dragonball Radar und Proviant habe ich dabei", meinte C18 an Ruky gewandt und schnallte sich einen großen Rucksack auf den Rücken.

Die anderen Mitglieder der Gruppe Z standen noch im Garten und sahen zu wie die vier Krieger Trunks, Piccolo, C18 und Ruky die Festung Ex verließen. Das sie bald nur noch seltenuhige Zeiten in der Festung Ex erleben würden konnten sie natürlich nicht ahnen. Erst einmal wolle keine an dunkle Zeiten denken. Alles was wichtig war, war den Prinzen der Saiyajins ins Leben zurück zu rufen.

C18 und Ruky machten sich in die Richtung Shinjuku auf. Der Dragonball Radar zeigte eine der Kugeln direkt in der riesigen Stadt an. Ruky flog schweigend hinter der Androidin her und beide schlugen somit unbemerkt ein straffes Tempo an.

Nach etwa fünf Minuten stillen Schweigens wurde es der älteren anscheinend zu leise und beschloss somit ein Gespräch anzufangen: "Du sag' mal Ruky-chan, kennst du dich in der Stadt aus?"

"Ein bisschen", antwortete sie, "Ich kenne mich immerhin ein wenig im Stadtteil Shinjuku aus, weil ich hier gewohnt habe. Bei Kreaturen die mich aufgezogen haben, die mir ein Leben ohne Kontakt mit anderen gegeben habe. Jeglicher Kontakt zur außenwelt war verboten, höhstens die Schule, aber das war auch schon das höhste der Gefühle."

"So ist das ... Kann ich dich mal was fragen, Ruky-chan? Ich meine über den Kampf gegen Onnextra...", forschte C18 vorsichtig nach, doch Ruky schien nicht darüber sprechen zu wollen.

"Ich musste jemanden umbringen. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann möchte ich Onnextra lieber so schnell es geht vergessen. Und auch das was in mir ist. Besonders das, denn es macht mir Angst!", blockte Ruky freundlich ab.

C18 nahm dies an. Ruky hatte Onnextra also nur getötet weil sie es musste, das leuchtete dem Cyborg ein. Das Mädchen war eben kein Killer. Nicht wie die meißten anderen Saiyajins wie Vegeta, sie war mehr wie Son Gokuu. Warum wusste sie nicht, aber sie vermutete das es etwas mit ihrer Vergangenheit zutun hatte. Vermutlich waren ihre Eltern daran schuld gewesen. Aber eigentlich konnte man diesen Monstern doch danken, denn durch Ruky's Güte und das Bemühen in allen immer nur etwas Gutes zu sehen hat sie auch in den Kampf zwischen Gotenks und C18 gehen lassen. Damit war nicht nur ihr Leben verschont gewesen sondern auch das von C17 und Videl.

Von neuem warf C18 einen Blick auf den Dragonball Radar: "Wir sind ganz in der Nähe!"

"Wirklich, bist du sicher?", wollte Ruky wissen.

"Ja. Gleich dort vorne cungefähr dreihundert Meter von hier entfernt", antwortete sie, "Gibt es irgendein Problem?"

"Nein. Den Platz kenne ich, da ist meine Grundschule. Die kenne ich so gut, dass es helfen wird den Dragonball zu finden", entgegnete Ruky matt.

C18 warf Ruky einen alles wissenden Blick zu, der dem einer herzensguten Mutter ziemlich nahe kam: "Aber irgendetwas sagt mir, dass du dich gar nicht wohl fühlst dabei. Irgendetwas stimmt doch nicht mit dir! Halte mich nicht für dumm, Ruky-chan. Ich habe so einiges von Videl gelernt."

"Also schön. Wie es aussieht kann ich dir ja doch nichts verheimlichen", gab das jüngere Mädchen nach und lächelte plötzlich voller Energie, "Ich habe eigentlich große Angst davor wieder auf das Schulgelände zu gehen. Ich wollte nie wieder in die Nähe der Schule kommen. Aber manchmal will es das Schicksal eben anders."

"Und dieses Mal bist du es die stärker ist. Los komm!", sagte C18 und munterte Ruky damit auf.

Die beiden Z - Kriegerinnen landeten kurz darauf auf dem leeren Schulgelände. Die Lampen im plumpen Schulblock waren angeschaltet und im Erdgeschoss saß eine Klasse vorbildlich gerade auf ihren Plätzen und lernte im Japanischunterricht die verschiedenen Kanji. Ruky erinnerte sich an die alten tage als sie still zwischen Minami und Minako saß und versuchte sich die schwierigen Schriftzeichen zu merken.

"Was sagt der Dragonball Radar?", erkundigte sich Ruky.

"Irgendwo in diese Richtung", antwortete Ruky und deutete nach Westen.

Ruky seufzte: "Oh ja, toll! Das Feld wird fast jede Stunde genutzt. Die Schüler sind meißtens total wild auf Baseball!"

"Juunana Gou hat auch einmal in einem Baseballteam gespielt. Das war in der Mittelschule und er war auch ganz gut", erklärte C18 und die beiden setzten ihren Weg zum Sportplatz fort.  
Ruky dachte scharf nach. C17 in einem Baseball Trikot war sicher ein unheimlich cooler Anblick gewesen. Das eben produzierte Bild in ihrem Kopf verschwand allerdings schlagartig als sie die Stimme ihres ehemaligen Klassenlehrers Shinakawa hörte. Sie musste sich ihrer alten Angst stellen. Dieser Lehrer vermochte das, was nicht einmal Vegeta geschafft hatte, er konnte das Blut in ihren Adern zum frieren bringen. Die beiden mussten das Feld betreten um den Dragonball zu finden. Ruky seufzte, wenn Vegeta doch bloß da wäre, sie war sich sicher das sie viel mehr Mut aufbringen könnte wenn er nur in ihrer Nähe war. C18 gab Ruky einen kleinen Stupser.

"Na komm schon! Nur Mut, wenn er dir spitz kommt dann vergiss nicht, dass du ein Saiyajin bist und mehr drauf hast als nur die Muskeln spielen zu lassen. Außerdem bist du auch noch ein Super Saiyajin geworden und weißt du, ich habe auch noch ein paar gute Argumente die ich sprechen lassen kann", munterte C18 die Kleine auf.

Ruky nickte und schluckte hart. Sie wagte einen kleinen Schritt auf das Feld zu und rief dann so laut sie konnte: "Shinakawa Sensei! Shinakawa Sensei, bitte kommen Sie einen Moment hier herüber!"

Der groß gewachsene Sportlehrer warf einen verärgerten Blick auf den Rand des Spielfeldes. Seinen Unterricht durfte nur der Direktor stören. Alle anderen waren dazu verdammt seine Wut zu spüren. Und wenn es ein kleines Mädchen wie Ruky war, dann fiel sein Zorn noch stärker aus.

Wie sie es sich schon gedacht hatte kam Shinakawa Sensei mit großen Schritten und einer drohenden Miene auf das junge Mädchen und die Androidin zu. Der Lehrer starrte Ruky plötzlich wie erstarrt an, dann allerdings kamen, wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, Worte des Hohns: "Wenn ds nicht Tachikawa ist. Die Null der ganzen Schule. Hast du dich also doch entschlossen wieder zurück zu kriechen?"

Ruky tat unsicher einen Schritt zurück, doch hinter ihr befand sich noch immer C18, die ihr einen erneuten ermutigenden Stups gab. Vorsichtig sah Ruky zum Cyborg hinauf und diese erkannte das Ruky wirklich große Angst hatte. C18 konnte das wirklich gut verstehen, dieser Lehrer schien einer dieser typischen immer schlechtgelaunten Menschen zu sein der nichts von der Jugend hielt sondern Höhstleistungen in jedem Fach von absolut allen Schülern. Irgendwie hatte er auch Ähnlichkeit mit Vegeta, aber vor dem Prinzen der Saiyajins hatte Ruky nie Angst gehabt. Also warum konnte Ruky nicht diesem großen Kerl standhalten?  
Der Cyborg schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf und ergriff dann selbst das Wort: "Entschuldigen Sie bitte dass wir ihren Unterricht stören, Shinakawa-san. Ich denke Sie sollten Ruky-chan wenigstens ein Mal zuhören. Wir sind auf der Suche nach etwas, aber das kann Ruky-chan Ihnen selbst erklären."

"So? Ihr beiden platzt also einfach so in meinen Unterricht weil ihr etwas sucht? Wisst ihr eigentlich wie ich mir immer den Arsch aufreiße um eine Stunde perfekt vorzubereiten?? Ich hoffe nur für euch _beide_ das es etwas Wichtiges ist!", warnte der Lehrer und bedachte Ruky mit einem stechend kalten Blick, "Und Tachikawa, was suchst du? Warum bist du mit deiner Freundin hergekommen?"

"Nun, wir suchen etwas sehr kostbares. Eine Kristallkugel in der ein oder mehrere Sterne zusehen sind. Durch diese Kugel bekomme ich etwas wieder zurück das mir durch den tiefen Abgrund der Dunkelheit genommen wurde ... und das mir sehr wichtig ist! Shinakawa Sensei, haben Sie so eine Kugel gesehen?", fragte sie kleinlaut.

In C18 machte sich ein rührendes Gefühl breit. Am liebsten hätte sie Ruky umarmt und ihr noch weiteren Mut zuzusprechen. Die Worte der Kleinen ließen den Sportlehrer allerdings kalt, zudem sah er sogar recht belustigt aus. Diese ganze Kristallkugel - Geschichte wirkte ziemlich unglaubwürdig und durch dieses höhnische Grinsen verunsicherte er Ruky noch mehr.

"Was ist, wollen Sie ihr nicht antworten? Haben Sie eine solche Kristallkugel gesehen?", wollte C18 wissen.

Shinakawa ließ einen kleinen verärgerten Schnaufer aus Mund und Nase kommen und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

"Seltsam das gerade Tachikawa, die vor ungefähr zwei Jahren spurlos verschwand, nach einem solchen Gegenstand sucht...", antwortete der Lehrer mit einem erneut überlegenem Grinsen, "In der Tat habe ich eine Kristallkugel mit sieben roten Sternen gefunden. Aber weil das Material dieser Kugel so ungewöhnlich ist, habe ich vor sie genauer zu untersuchen. Das sie aber irgendwas bezweckt bezweifle ich stark!"

"**Was?** Wie können Sie mit einem solch göttlichen Kleinod spielen? Geben Sie mir den Dragonball!", fuhr Ruky ihren ehemaligen Lehrer aus heiterem Himmel an und entfaltete dabei eine menge angestauter Energie.

C18 legte dem Mädchen beruhigend ihre Hand auf die Schulter. Der Androidin war völlig klar das Shinakawa ganz bestimmt keine Auren spüren konnte und die Gefahr überhaupt nicht erkannte.

"Shinakawa-san. Diese Kugeln könnten durchaus in die falschen Hände geraten. Falsch benutzt können die Dragonballs Böses beworken und Schaden anrichten. Ruky-chan und ich brauchen diese Kugel", bekräftigte C18.

"Geben Sie mir den Dragonball **JETZT**!", fauchte Ruky und ihr Haar bäumte sich zu einer gewaltigen Kratzbürste auf und ihre Augen bekamen wieder diese rötliche Färbung. Dadurch sah C18 sich gezwungen dazwischen zu gehen:

"Ruky-chan! ... Nein, Super Saiyajin, beruhige dich!! Greife keinen wehrlosen Menschen an, er hält seiner Kraft nicht stand!"

Shinakawa sah Ruky verachtend an. Er nahm die äußeren Veränderungen ganz genau wahr, sie beeindruckten ihn allerdings nicht im geringsten, es wirkte viel mehr als wolle er das kleine Mädchen wie ein Insekt zertreten.

"Spätestens heute hätte man dich der Schule verwiesen... Monster!", meinte der Lehrer und ging zu seiner Tasche um letztendlich den Dragonball aus seiner Tasche heraus zu kramen. Kurz darauf übergab er die Kristallkugel an C18.

"Ich danke Ihnen", kam es kühl von der blonden Frau, die Ruky an die Hand nahm und wie eine Mutter, die ihr Kind nach Hause führen wollte, an die Hand nahm. Das kleine Mädchen sah geknickt und gleichzeitig noch wie der Orkan der den mächtigen Feind Onnextrabesiegte, aus.

Die Sonne stand nun schon brennend rot am Himmel als Piccolo und Trunks sich auf die Suche nach dem vierten und letzten Dragonball machten. Den ganzen Tag waren sie nun schon durch Japan gereist um die verloren gegangenen Dragonballs ein erneutes Mal zusammen zu bringen. Einer befand sich sogar in einem Vogelnest, ein anderer war in einem See ertränkt und den dritten mussten sie einem Mädchen wegnehmen, dass ihn als ein Glücksbringer um den Hals trug. Der vierte und letzte Dragonball lag nun weiter von ihnen entfernt und schien ab und zu seine Position zu ändern.

"Piccolo-san", quängelte Trunks, "Wie lange sollen wir denn noch durch die Gegend irren?"

"Bis wir den Dragonball gefunden haben, fürchte ich!", antwortete der Namekianer, "Bist du etwa schon müde?"

"Ich muss pullern! Außerdem hab' ich Hunger. Ich glaube Juuhachi Gou-san sorgt dafür das Ruky-chan einen vollen Magen hat!", nörgelte Truks und sah Piccolo beleidigt an. Der Oberteufel antwortete schweigend mit einem überraschtem Blick. Schnell sah Piccolo auf den Dragonball Radar.

"Das ist merkwürdig",sagte er plötzlich.

"Was ist merkwürdig?", forschte Trunks und blickte ihn fragend an.

"Der Dragonball kommt genau auf uns zu!", antwortete er.

"Oh jeh!", sagte der Junge verloren, "Onnextra ist doch wirklich tot, oder? Und seine Untergebenen waren doch meißtens sowieso nur Sklaven?"

Piccolo nickte und fügte dem jedoch besorgter hinzu: "Ich denke nicht das dies ein Feind ist der den Dragonball hat, wir sollten allerdings sollten wir beachten das Onnextra auch Taar hatte... Ich hoffe nur das Derjenige oder das Etwas der den Dragonball hat, etwas kooperativer ist als die Vögel heute. Also, schlagen wir unten ein Lager auf und warten wer da kommt!"

"Piccolo-san?", fragte Trunks, "Mein Papa komm doch durch die Dragonballs wieder? Er wurde doch schon mal..."

"Nicht auf dieser Zeitebene. Das geht schon in Ordnung. Jetzt komm endlich!", befahl der Namekianer und die beiden steuerten den Boden an.

Die Landschaft war ein bisschen bergig und der Wald wirkte in der Dunkelheit gefährlich. Trunks sah sich um und lauschte.  
Nicht ein einziger Vogel der Nacht stieß einen Laut aus.  
Kein einziger Lufthauch wiegte sich in den Bäumen.  
Die Stimmung könnte besser sein, dachte sich der kleine Saiyajin als der Namekianer ein Feuer schürte und sich nach etwas Essbarem für Trunks umsah. Er als Namekianer war mit Wasser und Sonnenlicht ganz gut bedient. Immerhin fand Piccolo am Waldrand Bäume die Früchte trugen und so konnte Trunks sich auch beruhigt zur Nachtruhe begeben. Das Feuer wärmte die beiden in der kühlen Nacht und brachte sie auf andere, fröhlichere Gedanken.  
"Na? Bist du schon sehr gespannt deinen Vater wieder zu sehen?", fragte Piccolo um die Stille zu brechen.

"Und ob! Ich vermisse Papa sehr! Und wenn ich sehe wie groß Bra-chan geworden ist...", antwortete Trunks, "Das einzige was vielleicht nicht so toll an der Sache ist ... ihr hab mein Training vernachlässigt. Aber eigentlich ist auch das total egal! Hauptsache ist, dass mein Papa zurück kommt!"

"Sag mal Trunks-_san _seit wann sprichst du eigentlich wie Ruky-chan?", wollte Piccolo mit einem Grinsen wissen.

Schlagartig wurde der kleine Halbsaiyajin rot und stotterte eine Antwort hervor: "Tja also Mama meinte ich solle langsam größer werden und mir ein Beispiel an Ruky-chan nehmen. Sie sagte, dass ich irgendwann einmal die Capsule Corp. meines Großvaters übernähme und hier in Japan muss man eben höflich sein. Mama ist fest davon überzeugt das wir nicht so schnell wieder einen solchen Gegner wie Onnextra zu Gesicht bekommen. Ich weiß noch nicht ob ich dem Wunsch meiner Mutter wirklich nachkommen soll. Ich möchte weiterhin mit Papa trainieren, aber das Eine hat mit dem Anderen kaum etwas zutun, oder? Ich könnte schon beides machen..."

"Sicher. Ich weiß nicht wie die anderen das sehen, aber ich glaube auch nicht das wir so schnell noch einmal so hart kämpfen müssen. Natürlich sollte man immer darauf gefasst sein, ich weiß nicht wieso aber die Saiyajins haben so eine unheimliche Anziehung auf Ärger!", entgegnete Piccolo.

"Was ist denn jetzt mit dem Ding los?", fragte Trunks.

"Der Dragonball ist ... gleich bei uns!", entgegnete Piccolo und sah sich um.  
Trunks spürte nicht nur die plötzlihe Unruhe in Piccolo sondern auch leichte Erschütterungen die regelmäßig, fast wie Schritte immer näher kamen.

"Piccolo ... san! Spürst du das auch?", wollte der Junge wissen.

Der Oberteufel nickte: "Ein gewaltiges Ki! Diese Aura ist sicher nicht erpicht darauf mit uns zu verhandeln, was meinst du Trunks?"

"Bereit machen, sieh nur!", warnte Trunks und deutete mit seinem Zeigefinger auf das riesige Etwas das aus dem Wald kam. Sofort ließ Piccolo seine Kraft frei und speicherte sie in seinen Armen. Trunks verwandelte sich in einen Super Saiyajin und bäumte seine Energie auf. Die großen Füße die aus dem Wald heraus kamen sahen kräftig aus und mussten midestens zwanrig Meter groß sein, denn der Körper des Biestes war nur bis zur Hüfte sichtbar. Dieses Wolkenkratzerhohe Geschöpf war ganz sicher mit einem Drachen verwandt denn es hatte einen langen Schwanz.

"Da schau mal!", forderte Piccolo den Halbsaiyajin auf und deutete auf eine kleine Gestalt mit rosa Haaren und einem Irokesen Haarschnitt, "Wer das wohl ist? Der Meister?"

"Egal jetzt! Wir machen folgendes: du lenkst es ab und ich schnappe mir den Dragonball!", erklärte Trunks.

"Und wo willst du dir den herholen?", wollte Piccolo wissen.

"Zwischen den Krallen, sieh mal!", antwortete Trunks und ließ seine Aura aufleuchten.

Vom Wald her tauchte eine Mädchenstimme auf die ziemlich aufgebracht und hitzig klang: "**Minosha! **Los jetzt komm wieder zur Vernunft und gehorche mir!"  
Der Namekianer sah sich schnell um. Überall war es nun finster, die kleine Gestalt war wieder aus seinem Blickfeld entschwunden. Trunks war damit beschäftig die kleine Kristallkugel aus dem Fuß der unwahrscheinlich großen Kreatur zu befreien.  
Das Monster stand still als ob es auf einen Befehl oder Ähnliches wartete, statt auf die aufgebrachte Stimme zu hören oder sie noch einmal zu vernehmen setzte nun ein mildes Flötenspiel ein.

Trunks sah ebenso gebannt wie Piccolo in die Richtung aus der diese schöne Melodie kam. Mit einem Mal aber, genauso plötzlich wie dieser gigantische Unterleib aus dem Wald aufgetaucht war, verschwand er nun auch wieder. Es sah so aus als ob eine Seifenblase zerplatzte. Schließlich wurde es wieder finster und still. Nur das kleine Lagerfeuer flackerte warm im Rücken der beiden Krieger vor sich her. Trunks betrachtete den Dragonball in seiner Hand.

"Das riecht irgendwie nach Ärger!", meinte er.

"Das muss es nicht unbedingt heißen, Trunks", meinte Piccolo, "Auch in dieser Welt gibt es Magie und Menschen die wissen wie man mit dem _'Ki'_ umgehen muss. Das was eben passiert ist kann auch ein Rutineunfall von einem Heilungsprozess oder Ähnlichem gewesen sein."

"Was auch immer du damit sagen willst. Den letzten unserer Dragonballs haben wir. Ich frage mich ob Ruky-chan und Juuhachi Gou-san auch schon soweit sind...", antwortete Trunks.

"Vielleicht sind sie sogar schon auf dem Heimweg. Trunks? Sollten wir vielleicht doch lieber zur Festung zurück?", wollte der Namekianer wisssen.

"Hm. Ich denke das wäre besser", antwortete Trunks.

Damit verschwanden der kleine Saiyajin und der Namekianer in der Dunkelheit um wieder zurück zur Festung Ex zu gelangen.

Was Piccolo und Trunks allerdings nicht ahnten war, dass C18 und Ruky in einer ähnlichen Situation steckten. Vor den beiden Kriegerinnen war plötzlich ein riesiges Monster, das einem Drachen ähnlich sah, aufgetaucht. Dabei waren es dieses Mal keine gigantischen Füße sondern ein riesiger Oberkörper mit spitzen weiß aufblitzenden Zähnen in der Schnauze. Das Biest war ganz plötzlich in der Ferne aufgetaucht und zwang Ruky sich in einen Super Saiyajin zu verwandeln. C18 war ebenfalls schon in ihre Kampfpose gesprungen, denn dieses Wesen war nicht sehr vertrauenserweckend.

"**_Was ist das nur für eine abscheuliche Kreatur?_**", fragte der Super Saiyajin.

"Egal was es ist, es hat einen Dragonball und wirkt ganz und gar nicht drollig. Sorgen wir dafür das es wieder verschwindet. Lenke du ihn ab, ich hole mir den Dragonball", antwortete C18.

Die wieder zum legendären Super Saiyajin gewordene Ruky sammelte nun ihre Energie zusammen um dem großen Drachenkopf etwas Schaden zu zufügen. Sie ließ kleine Energiebälle auf das Monster zu fliegen, die dann an ihm explodierten. Nachdem sich der Staub wieder gelegt hatte kam Ruky ebenso wie der Cyborg ins Zweifeln. Es sah so aus als hätte dieses Monster keinerlei Schaden genommen.

"**_Und das obwohl ich meine Kraft so gesteigert habe?! Ich bekomme nicht oft die Chance mich richtig zu zeigen. Vielleicht kann nur 'Ruky' dieses Monster ausschalten... Warum? Ich bin doch ein Super Saiyajin!_**", sagte Ruky.

"Super Saiyajin! Wir müssen versuchen ihm den Dragonball unbemerkt abzunehmen", meinte C18, "Greif ihn einfach noch einmal an und hol' mir die Kugel."

"Okay!", entgegnete Ruky, die sich gar nicht erinnern konnte sich in einen Super Saiyajin verwandelt zu haben und bereitete schon die nächste Attacke vor. Zu einem Angriff kam es allerdings nicht mehr. Der Wind trug plötzlich eine sanfte, wunderschöne Melodie mit sich.

"Musik?", fragte Ruky.

"Wunderschön, aber gleichzeitig auch furchtbar traurig. Findest du nicht?", antwortete die Frau.

Ruky wusste nicht was sie damit anfangen sollte, aber irgendwiehatte C18 Recht. Die Melodie stimmte sie ein wenig traurig. Genauso wie diese Melodie schon Trunks und Piccolo bewegt hatte. Und ebenso überrascht waren auch Ruky und C18 als das Wesen urplötzlich verschwand und den Dragonball zurück ließ. Verwirrt hob Ruky die Kugel vom Boden auf. Es war der letzte Dragonball der ihnen fehlte, es war der Kristall mit vier Sternen. Son Gokuu's Glücksbringer.

"Juuhachi Gou-san, lass uns einfach wieder nach Hause fliegen. Mir ist nicht danach hier draußen zu bleiben", meinte Ruky und flog schon mal vorraus.  
C18 nickte, löschte das kleine Lagerfeuer und folgte Ruky. Sie hatte sich seit Vegeta's od sehr verändert. Sie hasste es ein Super Saiyajin zu sein, auf jeden Fall wenn sie aus ihrer Trance dann wieder erwachte und fest stellte das wieder "das Monster" war. Sie fürchtete sich vor ihrem anderen Selbst und Kontrolle über den zeitpunkt ihrer Verwandlung hatte sie auch nicht.  
Also flogen die beiden ebenfalls wieder zur Festung zurück. Es war Ruky völlig klar das dieses Monster wegen der traurigen Melodie verschwunden war. Warum auch immer es sich den Dragonball geschnappt hatte, sie wollte das Biest sofort vergessen auch wenn es vielleicht falsch war es nicht zu erwähnen. Es war Trunks, den sie jetzt am liebsten bei sich haben wollte, vielleicht war er ja auch schon auf dem Weg zurück zur Festung. Ruky hoffte sehr das Trunks schon in der Festung war und sie erwartete. Wenn sie es sich recht überlegte war es dieses Mal wirklich die letzte Möglichkeit ungestört ein paar ruhige Minuten mit ihm zu verbringen. Jedenfalls das letzte Mal für eine sehr lange Zeit wie sie glaubte.  
C18 machte sich allerdings ihre Gedanken über dieses Drachenwesen. Es war möglich dass es ein Feind war, vielleicht war es aber auch nur eine Art Wächter der Dragonballs? Woher sollte sie es wissen, sie war noch nicht so lange Mitglied der Gruppe Z.

Nach dem etwas längeren Flug befanden sich die beiden Z - Kriegerinnen wieder auf dem Schlossgelände und sahen wie Trunks und Piccolo die Festung betreten wollten.

"Trunks-san! Trunks-san warte!", rief Ruky laut und legte eine schnelle Landung hin und sprang dem überraschten Trunks um den Hals.  
"Ruky-chan!", brachte er nur heraus und lächelte sie mit rosa Gesichtsfarbe an.

"Ihr beiden habt die Dragonballs auch so schnell gefunden?", fragte Ruky.

"Ja", entgegnete der Junge, "Und Morgen werden wir meinen Papa endlich wieder zum Leben erwecken"

"Ganz genau, aber vorher sollten wir wohl alle zu Bett gehen. Vor Morgen hat uns wohl niemand zurück erwartet weil es schon so spät ist. Nach Mitternacht wird auch Vegeta keine Lust haben von Meister Kaiou aufzubrechen", seufzte C18 und ging in die Festung hinein.

"Ich werde heute Abend bestimmt nicht sehr viel älter", meinte Ruky und folgte C18 zusammen mit Trunks und Piccolo, die Wege der drei trennten sich dann an der Treppe, "Gute Nacht Piccolo-san. Wir sehen uns Morgen!"

"Klar. Träumt süß, Kinder", entgegnete Piccolo grinsend und schloss seine Zimmertür hinter sich.  
Nun standen die beiden Saiyajinkinder allein im Gang und die Stille wirkte etwas peinlich auf die beiden. Ruky hatte eigentlich geglaubt das sie Trunks bitten würde noch bei ihr zu bleiben bis der Morgen anbrach. Jetzt aber schien ihr das ganze nur ein guter Weg zu sein um die bittere Wahrheit, dass sie sich bald nicht mehr ungestört nahe sein konnten, zu verdrängen.

"Also ... bis Morgen, Trunks-san", verabschiedete sie sich und steuerte die nächste Treppe an.

"Nein warte!", bat der Junge und griff nach Ruky's Handgelenk, "Du sagst das Vater dich hasst. Dann bitte ich dich mit mir zu kommen. Bleib bei mir heute Nacht, wenn es bald sowieso nicht mehr so sein wird wie früher, dann doch wenigstens noch bis mein Vater wieder zurück ist12

"Meinst du das Ernst?", wollte Ruky wissen.

Trunks sah sie verwirrt an: "Was meinst du damit, ob ich es ernst meine? Natürlich, Herr Gott! Mach's uns doch nicht immer so unnötig schwer. Wenn du bei mir sein möchtest, warum wartest du dann bis ich auf die Idee komme dich zu fragen? Glaub bloß nicht, dass ich es nicht bemerkt habe, ich kann das sehen. Komm!"

Ruky nickte verlegen. Trunks hatte sich ehr streng angehört aber er sah sie wie immer freundlich an um ihr zu zeigen dass er es nur gut meinte. Dennoch schien auch sein Gemüt von einem Schatten überzogen zu sein. Er wollte nicht zwischen seinem Vater und Ruky stehen. Er liebte das Mädchen nun einmal, aber er wollte auch dem Vorbild seines Vaters folgen und so stark werden wie eben dieser.

Der junge Prinz zog seine kleine Freundin hinter sich her und ließ sie dann in sein Zimmer eintreten. Es herrschte erneut eine Stille, aber dieses Mal war es nicht so unangenehm. Trunks stand Ruky ungewöhnlich ernst gegenüber und nahm ihre Hände in seine. Das Mädchen wagte einen schüchternen Blick in die blauen Augen des Jungen.

"Hör mal, Ruky-chan. Ich werde mich nicht entscheiden. Ich brache dich genauso sehr wie meinen Vater um glücklich zu sein. Du musst mir eins versprechen, egal was kommt, wir werden zusammen bleiben! Wir lassen uns nichts verbieten, okay?"

"Halten wir es geheim?", fragte Ruky, "Es ist zwar auch nicht gerade einfacher mit einem solchen Geheimnis zu leben, aber ich glaube es wird genauso schwer mit Vegeta Ouji-sama zu trainieren, wenn er es weiß."

Trunks seufzte: "Ja. Ich glaube damit hast du Recht. Und was sagst du?"

Mit einem Mal trieb Ruky, Trunks die Röte mit eines ihrer strahlend zuckersüßen Lächeln, ins Gesicht und antwortete heiter: "Egal was passiert ich werde immer bei dir bleiben, Trunks-san. Und kann niemand auseinander bringen! Ich hab dich so lieb!"

"Ich liebe dich auch, Ruky-chan!", entgegnete Trunks und zog sie in seine Arme.  
Wie Recht die beiden mit ihren Befürchtungen über schwere Zeiten hatten, war ihnen noch völlig unbewusst. Über den Zufall das jweils eine Hälfte eines riesigen Monsters die beiden Gruppen angegriffen hatte, sprachen sie nicht. Was für Trunks und Ruky wichtig war, war diese eine endgültige letzte Nacht für lange Zeit. Und die nutzten sie um über das Vergangene zu reden und zu scherzen.  
Sie hatten eine sehr schöne Zeit zusammen mit der Gruppe Z gehabt, aber es war oft auch nicht leicht gewesen. Besonders wenn es am aussichtslosesten war, gaben sie die Hoffnung nie auf und zu guter Letzt wendete sich doch noch alles zum Guten.  
Und nur durch den Mut der Saiyajins konnte die Erde in neuem Glanz erstrahlen und die Sonne tauchte die Festung Ex auch am nächsten Morgen noch in gleißendes Licht.

Das Leben in der Festung begann durch Bulma sehr früh. Das erste an das die junge Frau denken konnte war ihr Sohn der bald zurückkehren musste um die Schätze zum Schloss zu bringen, damit Vegeta ins Reich der Lebenden zurück kommen konnte.  
Ein Blick auf den Dragonball Radar sagte ihr, das sich alle sieben Kugeln bereits in Trunks' Zimmer befanden.  
Damit begann Bulma's Herz aufgeregter zu schlagen, sie sprang regelrecht von ihrem Bett auf und rannte aus der Tür. Sie machte keinen halt bis sie am anderen Ende des Ganges ankam und die Tür zu Trunks' Zimmer leise öffnete.  
Im Zimmer ihres Sohnes angekommen, musste sie beim Anblick der beiden Kinger zwangsläufig lächeln. Ganz bis ins Bett hatten es die beiden gestern wohl nicht mehr geschafft. Ruky's Kopf lag im Schoß des Jungen gebettet und Trunks lehnte gegen die Wand.

"Trunks, Ruky-chan... wacht auf ihr beiden", sagte Bulma und war sehr erstaunt das die beiden so schnell aufwachten.  
Ruky sprang als erste auf und begrüßte Bulma lächelnd. Danach sprang sie die Treppe in die Große Halle hinunter wo auch schon Chichi mit ihren beiden Söhnen wartete.  
"Guten Morgen, Chichi-san!", begrüßte Ruky auch sie, "Vegeta Ouji-sama kommt zurück!"

"Gokuu-san spricht gerade mit Kaiou-sama damit Vegeta-san sich nicht wundert das er plötlich wieder lebt", erklärte Chichi.

Ruky grinste ganz breit: "Das ist doch toll das Gokuu Oji-chan das macht!"

"Mama hat extra ganz viel gekocht weil Vegeta-san sicher einen riesen Hunger hat wenn er wieder da ist. Obwohl ich mich frage wie das wohl gehen soll?", sagte Son Goten.

"Goten-chan lass das mal meine Sorge sein", befahl Chichi und wandte sich wieder an Ruky, "Na dann wollen wir wohl mal in den Garten gehen um Shenlong zu rufen!"

Ruky nickte und als endlich alle versammelt waren, gingen sie gemeinsam in den Garten. Nur Bulma blieb in ihrem Zimmer zurück um in Vegeta's Nähe zu sein wenn er wieder erwachte. Sein Körper wurde zuvor wieder ins Bett verlegt, damit er einen best möglichen start ins neue Leben bekam.

So standen nun die Krieger um die sieben Dragonballs versammelt. Piccolo war der erste, der das Wort ergriff: "Ruky-chan, weißt du noch was ich dir gesagt habe? Wie man die Dragonballs beschört?"

"Ja", antwortete sie, "meinst du etwa ... ich soll?"

"Klar machst du das, Ruky-chan", meinte Trunks mit einem Lächeln um Ruky etwas Mut zu machen. Das Mädchen nickte und ging zwei Schritte vor. Die Dragonballs glühten im Beisammensein und dann sprach Ruky laut und deutlich die simple Zauberformel:  
"Shenlong, erscheine und erfülle mir meinen Wunsch!"  
Schlagartig glühten alle sieben Dragonballs auf und der Himmel wurde erneut nachtschwarz. Aus den Kugeln bildete sich ein Gaizir aus Licht und stieg wie eine leuchtende Fontaine nach oben in den dunklen Himmel empor. Ruky erschrak etwas. Ein solches Schaupiel hatte sie noch nie miterlebt und schon gar nicht, dass aus einer solchen Säule aus Licht ein mindestens dreißig Meter langer Drache werden kann.   
Nachdem der Drache zwei oder drei Sekunden im Himmel schwebte öffnete er seinen gigantischen Mund undsprach mit dröhnender Stimme: "Alle sieben Dragonballs habt ihr zusammen gesammelt. Einen Wunsch will ich euch erfüllen, nennt ihn mir was immer es sein mag. So lange es in meiner Macht steht, werde ich ihn erfüllen."

"Ähm ... Großer Shenlong-sama", rief Ruky nach oben und dem Drachen war anzusehen das er wegen seines neuen Titels sehr verwirrt zu sein schien, "Wäre es vielleicht möglich Vegeta Ouji-sama, der von Onnextra getötet wurde, wieder zum Leben zu erwecken?"

"Ja wohl, das kann ich! Nichts leichter als das", antwortete der Drache, die Augen des riesigen Geschöpfes leuchteten rot auf und er blieb einige Sekunden reglos in der Luft stehen, "So der Prinz der Saiyajins ist nun wieder lebendig. Damit verabschiede ich mich, bis nächstes Jahr!"

So schnell wie Shenlong aufgetaucht war, verschwand er auch wieder. Ruky wirkte etwas traurig als die versteinerten Dragonballs wieder in alle Himmelsrichtungen verschwanden, da sie sich nicht mehr richtig bei Shenlong bedanken konnte.

Als Bulma henlong verschwinden sah, wurde ihr nur noch ungeduldiger zu Mute. Erst nach wenigen Augenblicken als auch die Dragonballs zu Stein verwandelt und in alle Richtungen zerstreut wurden, drang die noch heisere Stimme Vegeta's an ihr Ohr.

"Bulma..."

Die junge Frau drehte sich aufgeregt vom Fenster weg. Ihr Herzschlag verdoppelte sich von einer Sekunde auf die andere. Ein Blick hinüber zu ihrem Mann sagte ihr, das nun alle wieder in Ordnung kam.

Noch etwas benommen setzte sich der Saiyajin Prinz auf und empfing Bulma mit einer Umarmung.

"Bulma-chan...", sagte er leise.

"Vegeta, jetzt bist du endlich wieder bei uns. Ein Glück das ich dich wieder hab!", rief sie und schmiegte sich an ihren Prinzen.

Vegeta grinste schief: "Na klar hör mal, Unkraut vergeht nicht! Danke das du mich wieder zurück geholt hast!"

"Oh nein, ich habe eigentlich nicht sehr viel dazu beigetragen. Eigentlich haben Piccolo, Tunks, Juuhachi Gou und Ruky nach den Dragonballs gesucht und ... Ruky-chan hat Shenlong darum gebeten dich wieder zu beleben!", entgegnete sie.

Vegeta wirkte etwas bestüzt als ob er es nicht so einfach nachvollziehen könne: "Die Kleine sagst du?"

Langsam stand er auf und sah aus dem Fenster. Die Gruppe kehrte nun langsam wieder in die Festung ein, vermutlih würden sie jeden Moment vor der Tür stehen.

Nur Ruky stand noch drau0en und sah wie versteinert in die Augen des Prinzen. Es war nicht anders als sonst auch, das schwarze Feuer brannte sich in ihre Brust und der steinharte Blick brachte ihr so viel Kälte entgegen das sie sich kaum bewegen konnte. Gezwungen den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen sah Ruky nun auf den Boden. Traurig über die Entwicklung dieser Situation, dass sie sich nun vor dem fürchten musste, wonach sie sich am meisten gesehnt hatte, ging nun auch sie in die Festung zurück. Wahrscheinlich würde sie nicht lange mit den anderen zusammen sitzen. Es war äußerst selten vorgekommen dass sie sich wirklich so unbehaglich in der Festung Ex gefühlt hatte.

Bulma trat zu Vegeta ans Fenster heran: "Was erwartest du denn? Sie hat dich sehr lieb, Vegeta."

Der Prinz warf einen kurzen Blick in das glückliche Gesicht seiner Frau und nickte kurz: "Wer weiß wie lange das noch der Fall ist... Sollen wir zu den anderen gehen?"  
"Natürlich, die warten doch auch schon auf dich. Besonders Trunks, er hat dich so vermisst!", antwortete sie.  
Vegeta nickte und so war die Gruppe Z weitgehend wieder komplett.

**_Onnextra Saga Ende - Forstetzung folgt mit der Jeanne Saga_**

_Ende Kapitel 40, fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 41.1: Vegeta's Erkenntnis_

_Nachwort Kapitel 40:_

_Hallo Leute!  
Ja jetzt ist wirklich ein gutes Viertel der gesammten Geschichte geschafft! Ein herzliches und ganz dickes **Dankeschön **an alle meine treuen Leser die mir immer fleißig Kommentare schreiben!!! Meine wohl treueste Anhängerin ist wohl immer noch Saiyajin Ranma von Animexx.de - vielen, vielen Dank Ranma-chan, ich hab dich ganz dolle lieb chuu _

_Natürlich möchte ich mich auch bei Anca-chan bedanken, die mir immer ihre Kommentare per Mail zukommen lässt, sie liest die Geschichte jetzt auch schon über ein 3/4 Jahr und ist es nicht Leid geworden, super!!  
Dann ist da natürlich noch Moony, meine Beta-Leserin die zur Zeit leider keine Zeit hat um zu lesen, hoffentlich get's dir gut in der Uni, du hast ja lange nichts mehr von dir hören lassen! Und natürlich muss ich auch Sanchan und CjRika von Fanfiktion.de erwähnen, ihr seid meine treuesten Leser auf der Seite!!!  
Und last but not least: Lavendel!  
Meine Güte hast du einen Marathon hingelegt um ganze 39 Kapitel in nur wenigen Tagen zu lesen und konstruktive Kommentare zu verfassen! Vielen, vielen Dank auch an dich! Ich hoffe du liest auch weiterhin mit :D_

_Wenn ich nun noch was zum Kapitel sagen soll... hach seufz Es tut irgendwie gut mit der Saga fertig zu sein, auch wenn das bedeutet das es in der Jeanne Saga bald weniger freudig zugehen wird. In der ersten Version hieß das 41. Kapitel eigentlich "Trunks' Geständnis", da es allerdings umgeschrieben wurde passte der Titel nicht mehr ganz aber dazu dann später. Das hier ist ja Kapitel 40 ... Hier wollte ich C18 und Ruky etwas näher zusammen bringen, allerding sstehen sie sich nicht so nahe wie in "Die legende des fünffachen Super Saiyajins", das ist eigentlich ziemlich schade aber von Anfang an waren die beiden eben nicht die allerbesten Freundinnen. Mit der Konfrontation mit Shinakawa Sensei war ich mal wieder sehr böse. Ich wollte das Ruky wieder beinahe zum Super Saiyajin wird. Ich wollte ihr eine Möglichkeit geben sich zu beweisen, aber sie hat sich eben trotz allem nicht 100ig verändert. Das Drachenwesen ist neu hinzu erfunden worden, denn in der Jeanne Saga habe ich nun einige unbekanntere Personen aus Dragonball dazu genommen. Wer die Dragonball Z Filme kennt, der kann sich schon denken was es mit dem zerteilten Drachen, der Melodie und dem kleinen rosahaarigen Jungen auf sich hat.  
Entschuldigt bitte die etwas kitschigen Szenen zwischen Trunks und Ruky bzw. Bulma und Vegeta, aber ich konnte es mir angesichts des letzten Kapitels der Onnextra Saga einfach nicht verkneifen. _

_Also Freunde, bis also zum nächsten Mal, ich hoffe ihr seid dann auch alle wieder mit dabei! Ach ja, vielen Dank für die über 1100 Hits auf Ihr seid alle so klasse:D _

_Eure Majin Ruky _


	41. Vegeta's Erkenntnis

_**Jeanne Saga**_

**Kapitel 41.1:**

**Vegeta's Erkenntnis**

**父の宝物**

Es schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein das Onnextra die Erde bedroht hatte, dabei war es gerade mal ein knappes halbes Jahr her. Die Festung Ex stand noch immer auf der Anhöhe der Berge und wirkte bedrohlich auf den Rest der Menschen. Für die normal sterblichen war dieses alte Gemäuer einfach nur ein Geisterschloss, ein Übrigbleibsel von vergangenen Tagen.  
In Wahrheit war es der Sitz einer Gruppe von Kriegern, die sich zusammen taten um die Welt vor allem Unheil und Bedrohung verteidigten.

Auch wenn nun der Frieden im Universum wieder hergestellt war und Onnextra keinen Einfluss mehr auf die Erde oder sonst einen Stern hatte, hieß es für Vegeta und seine Schüler noch lange nicht sich auf die faule Haut zu legen. Jeden Tag trainierten der Prinz, Son Goten, Trunks und sogar Ruky miteinander um ihre Kräfte zu stärken und sich zu verbessern.  
Ja, sogar Ruky war noch als Schülerin in Vegeta's Gruppe anwesend. Eine Tatsache die das Mädchen wirklich wunderte. Sich hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass der Prinz sie sofort aus der Trainingsgemeinschaft entließ und sie an Piccolo oder Son Gokuu abgab. Jedoch brachte dies Ruky dazu weiter hart zu trainieren. Sie sah dies als ein Ansporn und wollte Vegeta beweisen das sie es wert war ein Saiyajin genannt zu werden. Allerdings war die kühle abweisende Art des Saiyajin Prinzen manchmal och sehr deprimierend und brachte Ruky auch dazu sich wieder ein wenig von der Gruppe Z zu distanzieren.

Trunks dagegen verstand es gut seine Freundin immer wieder in die Gruppe hinein zu integrieren. Es kam selten vor, dass Ruky allein in ihrem Zimmer saß, jedoch konnte er ihr die Einsamkeit die sie tief in ihrem Herzen spürte nicht vollständig nehmen. Die Gewissheit, dass ihr Vater sie nicht wollte und das auch der Prinz sie bis auf's Blut hasste waren noch unverständlich für sie. Der Druck der auf den beiden Saiyajin Kindern lastete war nicht leichter geworden über die Zeit hinweg. Am Anfang dachte Ruky noch, dass sie sich daran gewöhnen musste mit einer Lüge zu leben. Dann würde es schon klappen, irgendwann wäre es völlig normal. Es kam allerdings ganz anders. Manchmal drückte die Heimlichtuerei so sehr auf Ruky's Brust, dass sie Alpträume sie in der Nacht verfolgten. Niemals durfte heraus kommen das Trunks und sie ein Liebespaar waren.

Das es eines Tages Ärger geben würde, war eigentlich schon vorprogrammiert.

Der November begann mit kräftigem Schneefall und einem plötzlichen Kälteeinbruch. Der Grund und Boden auf dem die Festung stand, war hoch mit Schnee bedeckt und ließ auf weiße Weihnachten und Sylvester hoffen.  
Bra, Trunks jüngere Schwester hatte bereits das Laufen gelernt und ließ sich die Freude im Schnee nicht verderben. Sie zeigte sogar schon Ansätze zum Sprechen. Ruky hätte gern mehr Zeit mit der Kleinen verbracht, allerdings hatte sie Angst das Vegeta etwas dazu zu sagen hätte.

Wie immer erschien Ruky pünktlich am Frühstückstisch und setzte sich zwischen Piccolo und Trunks. Es war immerhin nur Vegeta der sie nicht leiden konnte. Die wiederholte sie immer und immer wieder in ihrem Kopf wenn die Gruppe Z versammelt war. Es war doch nur Vegeta der sie überhaupt nicht leiden konnte. Dennoch war sie nicht glücklich und sehr nervös am selben Tisch zu sitzen und es verschlug ihr den Appetit.  
Piccolo war es wie immer, der zu erst bemerkte wie wenig Ruky eigentlich ass.

"Ruky-chan", sagte er schließlich, "Die Gefahr ist seit einem halben Jahr vorbei und du bläst Trübsal als sei dies hier die Hölle auf Erden."

"Es ist nicht die Hölle aber es ist anders. Ich habe so viel mit euch erlebt und nun droht mein Heim zusammen zu brechen. Wie soll ich an das Leben zuvor anknüpfen, wenn mich doch einer meiner Liebsten nicht mehr ansieht?", entgegnete Ruky leise.

Piccolo nickte leicht: "Ich habe gemerkt dass du kaum atmest wenn wir um dich herum sind. Und besonders wenn Vegeta in der Nähe ist. Du solltest dir wirklich mal wieder frei nehmen und einen Tee mit mir trinken. Was meinst du?"

"Das kann ich nicht! Ich bin froh, das Vegeta Ouji-sama mich noch trainiert! Ich kann mich glücklich schätzen, dass er mich noch nicht rausgeworfen hat! Da kann ich mir nicht einfach so eine Auszeit gönnen, nicht bevor ich meine Verwandlungen in einen Super Saiyajin nicht unter Kontrolle habe! Tut mir wirklich leid, Piccolo-san!"

"Ruky-chan? Könnte ich vor dem Training ein Wort mit dir bekommen?", fragte Trunks der immer ein Ohr bei ihr hatte.

Ruky lächelte und nahm direkten Blickkontakt auf: "Na klar!"

Vegeta saß schweigend neben Bulma. Seine Frau wusste genau das wieder einmal etwas nicht in Ordnung sein konnte. Zumal es weniger lobende Worte für Ruky gab. Entweder sie hatte tasächlich keine Fortschritte gemacht oder aber Vegeta hegte wieder irgendeinen Groll gegen das Mädchen. Und letzteres kam Bulma eher wahrscheinlicher vor.

"Vegeta?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

"Was ist denn?", fragte er ungewollt barsch.

"Nichts, ist schon gut. Es sieht so aus als ob der Prinz der Saiyajins durch nichts aus der Ruhe zu bringen sei", entgegnete Bulma.

"Tut mir leid. Was ist denn los?", wollte Vegeta nun wissen.

"Das wollte ich dich gerade fragen. Ich spüre so eine merkwürdige Form von Missmut und ... nun ich weiß auch nicht Recht. Du bist so anders", erklärte Bulma sofort, "Ich merke es schon seit so langer Zeit, aber ich wollte dich damit nicht belästigen. Ich habe angenommen es sei nur so eine Phase. Aber du hast dich so verändert seit Onnextra tot ist. In der Tat hat auch die kleine Ruky-chan sich sehr zum Nachteil verändert und ich frage mich ob ihr beide ein Problem miteinander habt. Ich wäre wirklich froh wenn ich wüsste was los ist, Vegeta. Ich mache mir Sorgen!"

Vegeta sah seine Frau etwas verloren an und tat etwas, dass ihm überhaupt nicht ähnlich war:

er seufzte.  
"Sie Zeit ist etwas verrücktes womit man nicht spielen sollte. Das hier ist nicht der Ort an dem solche Dinge besprochen werden sollten. Nach dem Training kann ich versuchen es dir zu erklären, Bulma", antwortete der Prinz, "Selbst mein Vater würde so etwas nicht bei hellsten Tageslicht erzählen."  
"Das hört sich ernst an!", meinte Bulma, "Es ist aber kein übermächtiges Monster, oder?"

Vegeta antwortete mit einem Kopfschütteln. Kein Wesen das Onnextra gleich kam bedrohte die Erde, aber die Verbindung zu seiner Frau, könnte von dieser Sache beeinflusst werden.

Nach dem Essen ging Ruky mit Trunks wie verabredet in den Garten und wie schon einige Male zuvor standen sie unter der Fichte, dem einzigen Nadelbaum der auf dem Gelände der Festung Ex stand. Trunks grinste ein wenig abwesend und auch Ruky schien in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen. Alles was sie hier schon mit erlebt hatten. Als sie das letzte mal so allein zusammen waren, tauchte plötzlich Onnextra auf. Dieses Mal sollte ihnen keiner in die Quere kommen. Hier wollten sie ein weiteres Mal ungestört sein.

Die Morgensonne ließ den Schnee noch heller werden und branne Ruky in den Augen. Trotzdem ließ sie ihren Blick über das ganze Schlossgelände wandern.

"Es ist irgendwie merkwürdig, dass wir immer dann hierher kommen wenn wir wichtige Dinge zu besprechen haben. Wie oft wir schon hier waren... Und trotzdem liebe ich diesen Platz auch wenn er manchmal keine sehr schönen Erinnerungen in mir wach ruft. Willst du jetzt mit mir schimpfen, Trunks-san? Weil ich so schnell aufgebe? Ich weiß, ich sollte mich zusammen reißen aber es ist so schwierig! Ich merke selbst dass ich schon fast depressiv werde, aber...", erklärte Ruky einsichtig.

Allerdings geschah nicht dass was sie erwartet hatte. Sie hörte kein Wort des Tadels oder einen strengen Trunks. Ganz im Gegenteil, er hatte das Mädchen in seine Arme geschlossen.

"Trunks-san?", fragte sie überrascht.

"Wir müssen beide dran arbeiten. Wir haben lange nichts mehr zusammen gemacht. Bis auf dem Training treffen wir uns kaum noch. Du bist immer mit Minako allein, ist doch wirklich schade, findest du nicht? Na ja, weißt du, ich dachte schon eine Zeit lang darüber nach, dass es ja für dich aussehen muss als ob ich dich gar nicht mehr lieb hab! Aber glaub mir, ich liebe dich wirklich sehr!", versicherte Trunks und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Trunks-san, wir müssen aufpassen das Vegeta Ouji-sama das nicht mitbekommt. Er würde so wütend auf dich werden!", wehrte Ruky ab, doch Trunks ließ sich nicht beirren. Er nahm das Mädchen bei den Handgelenken und zwinkerte ihr grinsend zu: "Deshalb habe ich nicht deine Lippen geküsst. Aber wenn Papa nicht aufpasst, dann werde ich dich bald vor seinen Augen küssen. Mir ist egal ob er es verbietet!"

"Hör auf! Vegeta Ouji-sama kommt!", warnte Ruky und sah zur Festung Ex herüber.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen ließ Trunks von Ruky ab und beide sahen ziemlich bedrückt aus. Trunks hätte sich am liebsten geohrfeigt. Bei der großen Klappe die er gerade hatte wurde ihm fast übel. Eben noch wollte er Ruky vor den Augen seines Vater' s küssen und jetzt hatte er nicht mal mehr den Mut seine Freundin zu berühren.

Langsam kam Vegeta den kleinen Weg entlang um die beiden Kinder abzuholen.

"Guten Morgen Vater", begrüßte Trunks seinen Vater.

"Vegeta Ouji-sama, ohayou gozaimasu!", sagte auch Ruky.

(Bedeutet Guten Morgen)

"Lasst uns keine Wurzeln schlagen! Heute will ich Disziplin sehen! Und ganz besonders von dir, Prinzesschen! Und ich will auch keine Ausreden mehr hören!", knurrte der Pinz und ging ein paar Schritte vorraus.

Ruky fühlte sich merkwürdig schuldig. Sie gab ihr Bestes beim Training, jedoch hatte sie Angst davor sich noch einmal in einen Super Saiyajin zu verwandeln. Natürlich lastete auch die heimliche Beziehung zu Trunks auf ihr. Wie immer betrat Ruky als letzte die kühle Halle. Son Goten wartete auch schon auf seine beiden Trainingskameraden

Nun standen die drei Kinder wieder diszipliniert vor ihrem Lehrer und hörten aufmerksam zu was er zu sagen hatte. Zum Aufwärmen liefen die Kinder und machten Dehnübungen um ihre Muskeln durch das folgende härtere Training nicht kaputt zu machen oder unnötig zu strapazieren.

Danach trennten sie sich wie immer. Trunks und Son Goten trainierten in einer Schwerkrafthalle neue Techniken und versuchten ihr Kraftlimit zu brechen um Ultra Saiyajins zu werden. Gotenks hatten die beiden Jungen aufgegeben, da Trunks es merkwürdig fand auch noch Sympathien für Minako zu haben. Dies sah Son Goten natürlich ein.

Ruky hingegen arbeitete zusammen mit Vegeta daran Kontrolle über ihre Verwandlungen in einen Super Saiyajin zu erlangen. Ruky hatte sich bisher immer nur in den aussichtslosesten Momenten in einen Super Saiyajin verwandelt und konnte sich oft nicht mehr an das erinnern was sie als solcher getan hatte. Am Ende eines jeden Trainingstages war Ruky daher frustriert und fühlte sich sowohl elendig als auch entmutigt und Vegeta wurde nur noch wütender auf das kleine Mädchen.

Und wieder begann das Training von neuem, Vegeta würdigte Ruky nur mit eiskalten Blicken. Das Schweigen zwischen den Beiden verwandelte sich schnell in eine drückende Stille, die Ruky unsicher machten. Es war an der Zeit sich ein Herz zu fassen und so brach sie die Stille, obwohl sie nur mit leiser Stimme fragen konnte: "So- ... sollen wir vielleicht da weiter machen wo wir gestern aufgehört haben?"

"Könntest du lauter sprechen? Ich verstehe dich nämlich nicht!", fuhr Vegeta das Mädchen an.

"Was soll ich tun?", fragte sie lauter und wollte damit eher fragen was falsch lief als dass was sie im Augenblick wirklich machen sollte.  
Niemals hatte Vegeta ihr erklärt warum er so scharf auf sie reagierte. Warum er sie so hasste und wie sie sein Vertrauen zurück bekommen konnte.

Vegeta grinste eines seiner teuflischen Grinsen, die Ruky mitlerweile als unheimlich empfand.

"Vor ein paar Monaten sagte ich dir, dass du Kontrolle über den Super Saiyajin bekommen sollst. Das hast du bis heute noch nicht fertig gebracht. Und soll ich dir mal was sagen? Genau das ist auch heute deine Aufgabe und wird es auch in Zukunft bleiben! **Bis du es endlich gelernt hast!** **Und sieh mich nicht so unschuldig an, die Sache zwischen uns wird doch sowieso nichts Mädchen!**", schimpfte der Prinz und in ihm stieg wieder eine heiden Wut auf als er sah das Ruky den Tränen nahe war, "**Verdammt noch mal, ein Saiyajin flennt nicht wegen dem kleinsten Bisschen rum!**"

Promt hatte er dies gesagt, verwandelte er sich in einen Super Saiyajin und sammelte seine Energie zusammen. Ruky hielt sich bereit für einen plötzlichen Angriff der vom Prinzen ausgehen könnte. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen dass Vegeta aus heiterem Himmel mit voller Stärke angriff. Immer traf es die kleine Ruky hart und danach schmerzten ihr die Glieder als ob sie zwischen Hammer und Amboss geraten wäre. Es gelang Ruky kaum den flinken Attacken ihres Lehrers auszuweichen.

Auch dieses Mal verfehlte der Ki Ball des Prinzen das kleine Mädchen nicht, sondern schlug ihr eine tiefe Wunde in den Arm. Der Druck des Ki drückte Ruky der Wand entgegen, doch während sie ihren vermeindlichen Zusammenstoß mit der Wand verhindern wollte, kam sie ins Stolpern und prallte hart auf dem Boden auf. Ruky blieb auf dem harten Hallenboden liegen, was brachte es ihr noch aufzustehen wenn Vegeta sie sowieso gleich wieder nieder schlug und kein einziges positives Wort für sie übrig hatte.  
Der Prinz grinsteals er due verlorene Ruky am Boden sah.

"Ich wusste das aus dir niemals was Großes werden kann, Mädchen. Du bist vielleicht ein Saiyajin, aber genau wie deine Mutter bist du nicht stark genug um zu überleben. Morgen meine süße Kleine, werde ich dich testen. Und jetzt mach eine Pause", sagte Vegeta leise und warf ihr eine magische Bohne vor's Gesicht.

Ruky, die flach auf dem Bauch lag, öffnete ihr Augen, sie sagte allerdings nichts weiter. Vegeta verließ die Halle ohne seine Schülerin noch einmal eines Blickes zu würdigen.

"_Warum nur, Vegeta Ouji-sama? Bin ich doch ein böses Kind?_", fragte sie sich und betrachtete die kleine grüne Bohne.

Ihr Arm schmerzte fürchterlich und trieb ihr Tränen in die Augen; ihre Wunde hatte noch immer nicht aufgehört zu bluten, ihr Gesicht hatte eine bleiche Farbe bekommen. Ruky setzte sich auf und bemerkte wie kalt ihr wegen des höllischen Schmerzes und dem Blutverlustes wurde, allerdings breitete sich in ihr ein brodelndes Gefühl aus.

Sie war wütend.

Wütend darauf dass sie nichts tun konnte.

Wütend darauf, dass Vegeta sie hasste.

Aber vor allem...

Ja, vor allem war sie wütend auf sich selbst.

Mit einem Ruck ballte sie ihre Hand zu einer Faust und zerschlug die magische Bohne in kleine Teile. Ruky wusste ganz genau, wenn Vegeta wollt hätte dass sie stirbt, dann hätte er es geschafft und nicht mehr gezögert. Der Prinz hätte sein Ziel nicht verfehlt, wenn er sie wirklich hätte töten wollen.

"Verdammt noch mal, Ruky-chan du blutest ganz doll!!", rief Son Goten's Stimme der gefolgt von Trunks in die Halle gerannt kam.

Langsam stand Ruky vom Boden auf, Trunks war überrascht das sie so ruhig dabei ihren Arm hielt und lächeln konnte. Er dagegen war wütend. Nach all dem was Ruky für sie alle getan hatte. Weder Trunks noch irgendein anderes Mitglied der Gruppe Z hatte dafür noch Verständnis.

"Das ist nicht das erste Mal, oder?", wollte Son Goten wissen.

"Stimmt. Aber Vegeta Ouji-sama lässt mir immer 'ne Zensu da", meinte sie um diesen Vorfall etwas abzuschwächen.

Trunks betrachtete Ruky's Wunde genau: "Heute wohl nicht!? Langsam geht das zu weit!"

"Natürlich hat Vegeta Ouji-sama mir eine Zensu angeboten!! Aber ich will sie nicht", entgegnete Ruky und zog ein Taschentuch aus ihrem Rock um Trunks' Hand von ihrem Blut zu befreien, "Soll es doch von allein heilen. Ich brauche keine Zaubermittel. Ich brauche ... das nicht!"

"Ruky-chan gibt es etwas ... Warum sagst du so etwas?", fragte Trunks und ahnte dabei schon nichts Gutes.

"**Weil ich es leid bin! Ich kann das nicht mehr Trunks-san!! Ich halte das nicht mehr lange aus und ich will es jetzt so!!!**", antwortete Ruky in einem ziemlich lauten, aber zugleich auch verzweifelten ton, "**Ich will den Schmerz spüren den er mir zufugt!!!**"

"A-aber Ruky-chan ... das ist doch nicht gesund! Wir sind doch verwandt, ich meine, du gehörst auch zur Familie und ... mein Papa würde dich ganz schön ausschimpfen wenn er dich so unvernünftig trifft!", meinte Son Goten.

"Nein. Gokuu Oji-chan würde das verstehen. Er könnte mich verstehen, ganz sicher", entgegnegte sie.

Trunks war Ruky einen stechend bösen Blick zu und zog sie bei ihrem verletzten Arm dicht zu sich, damit er sie in die Arme schließen konnte: "Du klingst wie eine Verrückte und ich will nicht das Vater dich in den Wahnsinn treibt! Ruky-chan ich kann das einfach nicht mehr mit ansehen. Was heute Morgen passiert ist tut mir leid, ich hätte nicht von dir ablassen sollen. Ich will nichts mehr vor meinem Vater geheim halten! Weil **ich dich liebe**! Und weil ich meinen Vater lieb habe!"

Damit ließ Trunks, Ruky, nicht noch einmal zu Wort kommen, sondern küsste sanft ihre Lippen. Er wusste ganz genau dass Ruky es überhaupt nicht mochte, wenn jemand in der Nähe war wenn es zu Zärtlichkeiten kam. Son Goten allerdings fand es beruhigend die beiden so zusammen zu sehen. Auch wenn die Situation schwierig war, dies war der Beweis dafür, dass Vegeta nicht gewonnen hatte und es wohl auch nicht so schnell tun würde. Früher war Son Goten immer ein bisschen eifersüchtig gewesen wenn die beiden so nahe bei einander waren, denn er hatte Ruky auch ganz gern. Allerdings waren seine Gefühle nicht genauso ernst wie die von Trunks.

"Ich will ja nicht drängeln", unterbrach Son Goten die Situation, "Aber Vegeta-san ist zurück!"

Vegeta betrat die Halle.

Trunks hatte erneut von Ruky abgelassen, doch stand er noch immer dicht bei ihr und hatte einen Arm um das Mädchen gelegt um sie zu stüzen. Dabei sahen die drei Kinder trotzdem unschuldig drein als ob nichts vorgefallen war.

"_Meine Güte! Schlimmer kommt es wohl nicht?!_", dachte Son Goten, "_Vegeta-san musste auch gerade jetzt hier herein schneien. Und gerade er ist nicht von vor drei Jahren. Der hat doch spätestens jetzt, wenn er nicht sogar einen Blick auf die beiden werfen konnte, geschnallt was los ist..._"

Vegeta schritt mit grimmiger Miene zu den dreien. Sein Blick fiel auf seinen Sohn und wanderte dann zum immerfröhlichen Son Goten bis hin zum Dorn in seinem Auge, Ruky. Diese stand noch immer mit ihrem verletzten Arm vor dem Prinzen und bereitete sich auf eine kräftige Anfuhr vor, doch der Prinz wurde nicht laut.

"Ach. Hat der legendäre Super Saiyajin also keine Zensu mehr nötig? Na ja, auch gut. Du wirst das Training auch mit einem Arm überleben ... Goten, Trunks, du mein kleines Prinzesschen und ich, wir werden alle gemeinsam eine Battle Royal zum training machen. Alles klar?", kam es kalt vom Prinzen.

"Battle Royal?", wiederholte Ruky fragend, sie hatte den Ausdruck bisher noch nicht gehört.

"Du musst dir das so vorstellen, wir sind vier unterschiedliche Einzelkämpfer und jeder von uns versucht die anderen drei aus dem Kampf auszuschließen. Wer als letztes übrig bleibt ist Sieger der Battle Royal. So einfach ist das", erkläte Son Goten.

Vegeta nickte: "Und das ihr ja keine Gnade walten lasst! Das hier soll nur zeigen was ihr in den letzten zwei Jahren während eures Trainings gelernt habt!"

"Heißt das, wir können uns auch in Super Saiyajins verwandeln, Vater?", wollte Trunks enthusiastisch wissen.

Der Prinz nickte erneut und damit war Trunks absolut klar das sein Vater eigentlich nur zu einem solchen Mittel griff um Ruky zu demütigen. Sie fürchtete sich davor ein Super Saiyajin zu sein und das wusste Vegeta ganz genau.

"Alles klar, kann's los gehen?", fragte Ruky grinsend und übertönte damit ihre eigentliche Nervosität.

Vegeta grinste ebenfalls und gab somit den Start frei. Son Goten und Trunks reagierten schnell, während Son Goten seine Angriffe auf Vegeta lenkte, trat Trunks seiner Freundin als Super Saiyajin entgegen.

Son Goten und Vegeta waren schnell mitten in einem Nahkampf und schenkten sich wirklich nichts. Auch die anderen beiden Kinder waren damit beschäftigt, sich mit Schlägen außer Gefächt zu setzen. Trunks war überrascht wie geschickt Ruky seinen Angriffen auswich selbst wenn sie kein Super Saiyajin war.

"Ruky-chan!", sagte er schließlich, "Verwandle dich bitte auch! Dann bist du noch wendiger und musst nicht nur ausweichen!"

"Niemals wieder!", murmelte das Mädchen in sich hinein und teilte weiter kleine Angriffe aus die Trunks davon abhielten sie groß zu verletzen.

Vegeta holte zu einem harten Schlag aus und sorgte somit dafür dass Son Goten gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde und sein eSuper Siyajin Kraft durch den Aufprall verlor.

Der prinz grinste zu frieden: "Du bist raus!"

Trunks sah zu seinem Freund hinüber. Nun wurde es wirklich eng. Sein Vater als Ultra Saiyajin und er als Super Saiyajin waren wahrscheinlich viel zu viel für Ruky. Allerdings wäre es wirklich auffällig wenn Trunks sich gegen seinen Vater wenden würde und Ruky aus dem Kampf heraus hielt. Son Gotten sah nun vom Hallenrand aus zu, Ruky tat ihm leid, denn nun würde Vegeta ordentlich zuschlafen und sie war nicht einmal ein Super Saiyajin.

"Hm. Das ist jetzt aber nicht fair!", meinte Ruky gespielt bockig, "Ein Super Saiyajin und ein ein Ultar Saiyajin. Gegen mich? Einen einfach kleinen Mädchen??"

Vegeta brodelte innerlich und wäre gern explodiert, das kleine Mädchen verwandelte sich einfach nicht in einen Super Saiyajin. Stattdessen hatte sie ihre gesamte Energie gesammelt. Und sie kam ihrem Super Saiyajin Stadium unheimlich nahe. So konnte sie auch effektiv kämpfen ohne sich zu verwandeln.

Vegeta nickte unmerklich zu frieden, doch als er Trunks' leuchtende Augen sah, wurde ihm wieder ganz ander: "Aber ein Super Saiyajin bist du noch immer nicht, Prinzesschen! Aber da du nun endlich entschlossen bist, können wir ja richtig anfangen!"

"Allerdings. Auch so bin ich stark genug", behauptete sie und baute ihre Energie auf.

"Darf ich mal unterbrechen?", fragte Son Gohan der plötzlich die Halle betrat.

"Was willst du hier, Gohan? Soll ich dir ewigen Schlaf verpassen?", drohte der Prinz.

"Nicht ganz, meine Mutter sagte dass ihr euer 'verdammtes Training' unterbrechen sollt und mal wieder in die Gemeinschaftsräume zurückkehren um ein wenig mehr Zeit unter den Lebenden zu verbringen. Das gilt vor allem für dich, Vegeta-san!", erklärte der Junge und gestikulierte die Anführungszeichen.

Vegeta hingegen sah Son Gohan entgeistert an: "Geh wieder zum miesen Verräter Kakarotto und spiel ein bisschen mit deiner Mami. Ich kann dich hier nicht brauchen!"

"Übrigens ist auch Bulma-san der Meinung. Also lass es doch mal für heute gut sein und lass Ruky-chan ihre Wunden versorgen", schlug Son Gokuu's älterer Sohn vor und drehte sich wieder zur Tür um.

Trunks sah seinen Vater an und verwandelte sich in einen normalen Saiyajin zurück.

"Wollen wir wirklich aufhören?", fragte Ruky mit einem Seitenblick zu Trunks.

Der Halbsaiyajin nickte: "Mutter wird sicher sauer wenn ich nicht ab und zu mal auf sie höre. Sie sagte schon seit einer Weile das wir nicht jeden Tag so dermaßen lange trainieren sollen. Die Abwechslung tut bestimmt auch dir gut, Vater. Hey, Goten was meinst du?"

"Also wenn Gohan Niichan sagt dass Mutter und Bulma-san wütend auf uns werden ... Ich gehe ... Vegeta-san?", fragte Son Goten.

"Unser Prinzesschen hat sich zwar schon wieder nicht in einen Super Saiyajin verwandelt, aber was soll man machen!? Gehen wir bevor die Festung untergeht", stimmte Vegeta sarkastisch zu.

Die beiden Jungen sprangen vor Freude in die Luft. Der Gedanke an vorgezogenes Candy-Poker bis spät in die Nacht war einfach zu gut um sich zu beherrschen. Nur Ruky hatte das Gefühl das etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Vegeta unterbrach das Training sonst auch nicht, ganz gleich wieviel Chichi und Bulma ihm drohten. Vielleicht würde sie bald eher mit C18 oder Piccolo in der Trainingshalle sitzen als hier bei den beiden Saiyajins die ihr das wichtigste auf der Welt waren und natürlich bei Son Goten, der ein Teil ihrer eigenen Familie war.

Also verließen alle vier die Halle und kehrten zu den anderen zurück. Bra kam ihrem Vater entgegen und dieser empfing seine Tochter mit offenen Armen und hob sie hoch.  
"Ach die Herren haben die heiligen Hallen verlassen...", nörgelte Chichi und stämmte wie immer ihre Hände in die Hüften.

"Aber Mutter...", begann Son Goten, doch Chichi schien weniger begeistert von den Ausflüchten ihres Sohnes zu sein: "Kein 'aber' junger Mann, am liebsten würde ich dir Hausarrest geben! Wie lange ist Onnextra hetzt schon unter der Erde?  
Und ihr benehmt euch als wäre Piccolo-san wieder durchgeknallt oder so etwas!"

"Hey!", mahnte der Namekianer.

"Chichi Oba-san, es ist vielleicht möglich das wieder etwas passiert, oder? Ich finde es gut, dass Vegeta Ouji-sama uns noch weiter trainiert. Außerdem kann ich den Super Saiyajin noch nicht kontrollieren und das gefällt weder mir noch Vegeta Ouji-sama. Sei doch nicht gleich so ungehalten, liebe Tante", erklärte Ruky.

Chichi seufzte und zuückte mit den Schultern: "Irgendwann werdet ihr alle noch in der Gosse landen. Wie zum Teufel wollt ihr später mal Geld ver-... Vegeta-san?"

Der Prinz der Saiyajins war nach Ruky's Ansprache aufgestanden. Er warf Chichi einen todbringenden Blick zu, aber nicht weil er am liebsten sie für ihr ständiges Genörgel, über besseres als das Kämpfen, hätte erwürgen können. Nein, es war weil die kleine Ruky ihren Mund so voll nahm.

Als ob er es gern tat.

Als ob er sie freiwillig trainierte.

"Ich halte es eben einfach nicht mehr in diesem Zimmer aus!", entgegnete er hart und blickte Ruky direkt in die Augen. Dann verschwand der stolz ePrinz aus der Tür und ließ diese scheppernt ins Schloss zurück schnappen.

"Also so geht's nicht!", fauchte Bulma und wehte den selben Weg davon.

"Oh jeh, was ist denn da los?", fragte Videl verwundert.

Ruky lächelte bitter: "Ich glaube, das ist meine Schuld."

"Vegeta! Hey, Vegeta, bleib stehen, warte!", befahl Bulma streng und holte Vegeta ein, "Was ist nur los mit dir in letzter Zeit?!"

"Du willst es wissen?! Gut dann erzähle ich es dir, dann kannst du mich verstehen und du wirst sie ebenso hassen lernen wie ich!", meinte er und nahm seine Frau mit in das gemeinsame Zimmer, denn solche Dinge besprach man seiner Meinung nach nicht im Hausflur.

Als er die Tür wieder hinter sich schloss fühlte Bulma eine merkwürdige Last von ihm verschwinden. Es wirkte so als ob er sich außerhalb dieser vier Wände große Gewichte auf die Schultern legte.

"Kann ich dich mal was fragen?", wollte der Prinz wissen.

Bulma nickte stumm. So hatte sie ihn kaum gesehen, damals als er hart trainieren musste um den Schritt zum Super Saiyajin zu schaffen. Damals als er sich an sie band und einen Sohn bekam.

"Weißt du ob da irgendwas zwischen Trunks und Ruky läuft? Ich meine, ob er vielleicht anfängt etwas anderes für Ruky zu empfinden als nur Freundschaft?", fragte er.

"Merkst du das etwa erst jetzt?", entgegnete Bulma und sah Vegeta direkt in seine schwarzen Augen, "Trunks und Ruky-chan sind schon so fest miteinander verbunden als ob sie erwachsen sind. Doch du irrst dich wenn Trunks es nicht vor hatte es dir auch zu sagen!"

"Seid wann?", forschte Vegeta weiter und es war ihm anzusehen das er innerlich zu kochen begann, "Wan fing das an?"

"Nun ja... Trunks hat mir erzählt das er ... ja das war als die kleine Minami-chan verschwunden ist. Ruky-chan ... sie war so überrascht und hatte Panik vor Trunks' Gefühlen und seinem Geständnis das sie sich verschloss. Damals hast du dich ihr gegenüber anders benommen. Aber anscheinend habe ich mich doch ein bisschen in dir getäuscht. Das du den beiden ihre Gefühle nicht gönnst. auch wenn sie noch Kinder sind", druckste Bulma.

"Verdammt noch mal immer diese Heilige Ruky! Ruky ist nicht das was ihr alle glaubt, die Heilige Prinzessin Ruky scheint nur ein kleines zerbrechliches Ding zu sein, aber das ist sie nun mal nicht, ganz im Gegenteil...!"

Ende Kapitel 41.1, Fortsetzung Folgt in Kapitel 42.2: Ein Auftrag für Ruky-chan

_Nachwort Kapitel 41.1:_

_So liebe Leute, eine neue Saga, neues Glück. Ein Neues Jahr ist wie ihr wisst auch schon im Gange. Wow! Jetzt schreibe ich schon wieder über ein Jahr an Dragonball Ex und wir haben gerade erst eine Saga hinter uns._

_Ich bin zur Zeit echt immer müde, die Schule nimmt mich in letzter Zeit ganz schön mit, aber jetzt zum Kapitel._

_Also die Jeanne Saga hat die Farbe Purpur von mir bekommen. Die Onnextra Saga war rot, welche Farben die Saiyajin und die Mettrox Saga haben werden weiß ich nocht nicht, mal sehen. _

_Übrigens, bitte wundert euch nicht, dass hinter der Kapitel Zahl noch eine Zahl steht (wie zum Beispiel 41.1), die Zahl hinter dem Punkt ist die Kapitel Zahl der Saga während die erste Zahl das Kapitel der gesamten Geschichte ist Zum Beispiel ist das 50. Kapitel als Kapitel 50.10 nummeriert _

_Das Kapitel hat mir sehr Spaß gemacht zu schreiben. Besonders die Kussszene! Und Vegeta hat jetzt auch endlich mitbekommen dass Ruky und Trunks zusammen sind. Junge du bist echt langsam '' Aber das ist natürlich meine Schuld und nicht die von Vegeta!_

_Vielen herzlichen Dank an Yamis-Lady (von animexx) und cloudywolf (auch Animexx) die sich jetzt auch als Kommi Schreiber für diese Story machen :D Solche Leute sollte es öfter geben _

_Ihr wollt jetzt unbedingt wissen was Bulma und Vegeta so wichtiges miteinander besprechen?? Ja??? Das müsst ihr euch noch bis zur Saiyajin Saga gedulden. Hier werfe ich euch nämlich eine Frage entgegen, die ihr selbst erst mal versuchen sollt zu lösen. Viel Spaß dabei, für Vorschläge bin ich immer zu haben :D_

_Bis also zum nächsten Kapitel Leute _

_Eure Majin Ruky :D_


	42. Ein Auftrag für Rukychan

**Kapitel 42:**

**Ein Auftrag für Ruky-chan**

**ルキちゃんとベジィタ王子様の戦い**

Bulma fand in der Nacht keinen Schlaf. Die Sterne und der Halbmond strahlte hoch am Himmel und die blauen Vorhänge wehten im seiten Nachtwind. Der Schnee glitzerte sanft vom Schein des Mondes und tauchte die gesamte Gegend in eine mystische Atmosphäre.  
Bulma setzte sich auf und betrachtete ihren schlafenden Mann, neben sich. Sie seufzte.

"_Ich hoffe du hast Ruky-chan nichts gesagt. Du kannst der Kleinen so was nicht sagen. Egal wie sie hergekommen ist, sie ist doch die jenige gewesen die dich gerächt hat. Sie hat uns allen geholfen und sie ... sie hat dich so lieb_", dachte sie bei sich und schmiegte sich wieder an Vegeta, "_Warum du bloß so einen Sinneswandel erlebt hast? Nur wegen einer solchen Lapalie? Ich kann mir jedenfalls nicht vorstellen, dass Ruky-chan 'so etwas' im Sinne hat..._"

Auch Ruky fand in dieser Nacht kaum schlaf. Sie saß vor dem Fenster und starrte den Mond. Warum musste jetzt alles schief laufen? Vielleicht war es ganz gut wenn sie mit Vegeta redete, so wie früher. Dazu brauchte sie nur etwas mehr Mut.

"Fast hattet ihr mich alle so weit dass ich geglaubt habe, Vegeta Ouji-sama akzeptiert mich. Ich hatte wirklich gehofft das Vegeta Ouji-sama mich gern hat. Einen Vater habe ich jetzt ebenfalls, aber ... was nützt es mir, er hasst mich ebenfalls!"

Ruky seufzte tief: "Aber was bringt es mir zum Teufel noch mal, wenn ich hier Trübsal blase, dann bereite ich den anderen nur Kummer und ich werde am Ende nur selbst krank. In einem halben Jahr werde ich meinen Vater sich sehen. Trunks-san ich fürchte mich, aber ich werde nicht aufgeben."

Das Mädchen streckte sich kurz. Das sie mit sich selbst sprach half ihr ein wenig mit ihren vielen Gefühlen fertig zu werden, die sich in ihr verlagert hatten. Mit wem hätte sie darüber reden sollen? Ein herzhafter Gähner entflog ihr als sie sich vom Fenster abwandte und langsam wieder zu ihrem Bett hinüber ging.

"Ob ich jetzt wohl schlafen kann? Wenn ich mir nur schwöre es zu versuchen? Wieder normal mit Vegeta Ouji-sama zu reden, das werde ich ganz bestimmt. Ich bin müde, ich will schlafen...", murmelte sie vor sich hin und stieg wieder zurück ins Bett.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie nicht schlafen konnte weil sie sich fragte wie sie ihren Lehrer wohl am besten handhaben sollte.

Doch für diese Nacht war es wirklich genug und sie zog sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf. Ihre Hoffnung wurde dieses Mal nicht enttäuscht. Nachdem sie zwei einhalb Stunden keine Ruhe gefunden hatte, nachdem sie aus einem unruhigen und erhollosen Schlaf erwachte, wurde sie endlich belohnt. Dieses Mal fiel sie erneut in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.

Das fahle Licht des Mondes verschwand und langsam sollte die Sonne erneut über Japan auf gehen und die Welt in neues, frisches Licht tauchen.  
Vegeta erwachte sehr früh und stand ofne zu zögern auf. Er tat es aus reinem Reflex, als ob jemand anders ihn steuerte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er etwas geträumt, dass er nun etwas unternehmen musste war ihm völlig klar. Der Prinz ließ Bulma noch weiter schlafen und so leise er konnte streifte er sich seinen Triningsanzug über. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt noch immer dem Traum den er gehabt hatte, ein Traum der in letzter Zeit immer öfter kam. Es war ein Traum der ein Ereignis aus längst vergangenen Tagen beschrieb. Aufgewühlt griff er nach seinen Schuhen und schlüpfte in diese hinein und verließ dann leise das Zimmer.  
Vegeta hatte etwas wichtiges zu erledigen. Rasch sah er sich um ob auch wirklich noch niemand wach oder in der Nähe war. Dann warf er noch einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr, die ihm dann verriet, dass es noch eine Weile dauerte bis Chichi ausfstand um das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Dies war also die beste Chance die sich bisher bot um seinen fixen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Lange schon hatte er darüber nachgedacht, doch gestern Nachmittag hatte Ruky das Fass entgültig zum überlaufen gebracht.  
Mit schnellen Schritten ging er in den dritten Stock um zu Ruky's Zimmer zu gelangen.

Ein donnerndes Geräusch riss Ruky aus ihren tiefen Schlaf. Sie setzte sich verschlafen auf und sah zur Tür.

"Was ist denn los?", fragte sie leise.  
Die Tür wurde aufgerissen, darauf erblickte das Mädchen die große Gestalt des Prinzen der Saiyajin. Ruky war schnell einen Blick zur Uhr. Den einzigen Grund den Ruky sich für Vegeta's Erscheinen denken konnte war, dass sie verschlafen hatte.

"Kein Sorge, ich bin zu früh gekommen", sagte seine Stimme grob.

"Vegeta Ouji-sama?! Warum kommt Ihr hier her? Ich meine, so früh?", fragte Ruky unsicher.  
Aus irgendeinem Grunde überkam sie ein erschreckend kaltes Gefühl. Es ging nicht nur von Vegeta's Aura aus, das Feuer brannte sich wie immer tief in ihr Herz, doch sie meinte dass es heute ganz besonders schwarz war. Viel mehr war es aber das Gebahren des Prinzen, das noch viel kälter war als sonst.

"Heute, meine kleine Prinzessin, entscheidet sich dein Schicksal", antwortete der Prinz.

"Was meint Ihr damit?", fragte Ruky leise, obwohl sie langsam in Panik geriet, "Mein Schicksal?"

Vegeta grinste das Kind hochmütig an: "Zieh dich an, Prinzessin, du wirst schon sehen. Komm in die Trainingshalle."

"Jawohl", sagte Ruky nochmals sehr leise und kam Vegeta's Bitte nach, sobald dieser das Zimmer verlassen hatte.

"_Verdammt, was ... was habt Ihr vor? Vegeta Ouji-sama, was habt Ihr bloß vor?"_

Rasch verließ Ruky ihr Zimmer und rannte raus in den Garten und über das Schlossgelände. Einen Moment lang hatte Ruky daran gedacht zu Bulma oder Piccolo zu flüchten, denn ihr war so gar nicht wohl bei der Sache, aber das hätte den Prinzen wahrscheinlich nur noch aufgebrachter gemacht und es gäbe für Vegeta noch durchaus andere Möglichkeiten sie zu erwischen. Das Hert schlug hart gegen ihre Brust so aufgeregt und nervös war sie selten in ihrem Leben gewesen.  
Schließlich gelangte sie an die Hallentür und klopfte mutig an.  
"Beweg dich, ich warte nur ungern", drang die Stimme des Lehrers zu ihr.

Schnell öffnete das Mädchen die Tür und trat ein. Vegeta saß auf dem Boden und machte keinen freundlichen Eindruck.  
"Vegeta Ouji-sama, hier bin ich", sagte sie.  
"Das sehe ich", entgegnete Vegeta mit einem bedrohlichen Lächeln, "Ich will gleich zum Punkt komme, wir haben nämlich wenig Zeit!"

"Aber war-...", wollte Ruky fragen, doch der Prinz fuhr sie lautstark an:

"**Halt's Maul! Ich sagte ich werde es dir erklären!**

**Wir kämpfen! **Wir beide werden ein Duell schlagen bei dem es darum geht wer den Platz räumen muss."

"Platz räumen?", wiederholte Ruky ungläubig.

"Richtig. Den Platz räumen, Süße", antwortete Vegeta vernichtend, "Mir war so etwas Ähnliches schon bewusst geworden, als du das erste mal durch die Toore in unsere Halle getreten bist. Ich kann mit dir in der Festung nicht leben, Ruky. Ich kann deine bloße Anwesenheit nicht länger ertragen. Noch weniger will ich ertragen dass Bulma sich so ehlendig fühlt weil du ihr so leid tust und sie einen Grund fände mich zu hassen! Also sehe ich nur diese eine Lösung für unser kleines Problemchen!"

Für Ruky brach plötzlich eine ganze Welt zusammen. Nun da sie endlich versuchen wollte eine bessere Verbindung zu Vegeta zu vekommen, geschah dies. Wie um alles in der Welt konnte sie gegen Vegeta kämpfen?  
Er war doch der Prinz, unheimlich mächtig und außerdem der Vater von Trunks und Bra und der Ehemann von Bulma.  
Diese Tatsachen sprachen alle gegen einen Kampf. Was konnte _sie_ schon gegen ihren Lehrer ausrichten?

Ruky warf einen Blick zur Tür und hörte gleich darauf Vegeta's gemeines Lachen: "Denk nicht mal an eine Flucht. Solltest du auch nur einen Schritt zu Tür wagen, dann werde ich dich ohne wein weiteres Wort der Vorwarnung töten."

Ohne das Ruky es bemerkte liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen un dihre Knie wurden weicher und begannen leicht zu zittern. Das hier war eine vollkommen schlechte Situation, wie sollte sie gegen Vegeta kämpfen?  
Sie wollte auch gar nicht gegen den Prinzen antreten.  
"Kann ich nicht einfach gehen? Ihr wollt doch, dass ich verschwinde, warum befiehlt Ihr es dann nicht einfach und ich komme nie wieder!?", schlug Ruky vor.  
"Nein, nein. Das geht nicht, ich will auf die 'ehrlich Weise' an mein Ziel gelangen. Wir werden kämpfen und wenn du gewinnst, dann kannst du bleiben, aber ich werde die Festung Ex verlassen und nie wieder zurückkehren. Verlierst du, wirst du Trunks nie wieder sehen.  
Ich werde nicht zu lassen das jemand wie du meinen Sohn verdirbt. Du wirst niemals in dieser Familie aufgenommen!", sagte er und ließ seine Energie entflammen.  
Ruky zögerte nicht mehr länger, die Botschaft ihres Lehrmeisters war angekommen, sie erhöhte ihre Energie und trat Vegeta entgegen. Es hätte keinen Sinn ihn davon abzuhalten. Er war stolz und wenn er in seiner Würde verletzt war, dann konnte man es bleiben lassen mit ihm zu diskutieren. Also musste sie nun in den sauren Apfel beißen und wenigstens so tun als ob sie ernsthaft kämpfte. Was sollte sie denn auch tun? Selbst wenn sie auch nur den Hauch einer Chance gegen Vegeta gehabt hätte, so wäre es ihr niemals möglich gewesen ernsthaft mit dem Prinzen zu kämpfen. Jedenfalls nicht mt diesem Einsatz. Wie könnte sie Bulma's, Trunks' und Bra's Leben zerstören in dem sie ihnen einen Teil der Familie raubte? Das stand ihr einfach nicht zu. Also musste sie selbst weg.  
Vegeta wirkte zu frieden beim Anblick der Kampfbereiten Ruky. Damit konnte er sich weitere Überredungskünste sparen und damit gab es nur noch eine Sache die er klären musste: "Ruky! Du und ich, wir sind beide Super Saiyajins also werde ich mich nicht in den Majin verwandeln. Hab also keine Angst, ich will das dieser Kampf so fair wie möglich abläuft!"

Ruky nickte obwohl sie nun die leise Hoffnung hatte das es doch ein ganz normaler Trainingskampf war. Das Vegeta sie einfach nur dazu bringen wollte, endlich Ernst zu machen und den Super Saiyajin unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
Vegeta ging nun auf Ruky los und diese reagierte so schnell wie möglich und wich dem Prinzen geschickt aus. Im selben Moment schlang Ruky ihren Affenschwanz um Vegeta's Bein herum und mit einem starken Ruck brachte sie ihren Gegner zu Fall. Hart landete der Prinz der Saiyajins auf dem Boden. Schon einmal hatte sie diesen Trick angewandt, doch damals war das alles mit weniger kraft ausgeführt. Nun da Vegeta so überrumpelt auf dem Boden lag, war es für Ruky ein Leichtes ihn viel und vor allem großen Schaden zu zufügen. Allerdings geschah kein neuer Angriff seitens der kleinen Ruky. Es vergingen ein paar Sekunden in denen Vegeta sich sammeln musste und dann, nach einigen Momenten tauchte Ruky's Stimme besorgt auf: "Ve-... Vegeta Ouji-sama ... ist mit Euch alles in Ordnung?"

Ruky fragte sich allmählig was da in sie gefharen war. Wie zu Teufel konnte sie es wagen den Prinzen auf diese Weise anzugreifen?

Vegeta setzte sich grimmig auf, was glaubte dieses Mädchen denn?  
Er wollte sie um jeden Preis aus der Festung heraus bekommen und sie erkundigte sich brav nach seinem Befinden? Aufgebracht stand der Prinz auf und griff das Kind mit seinem starken Final Flash an.

"**Das ist kein Spiel, Ruky!**", mahnte er und drückte dem Mädchen die kraftvolle Attacke entgegen.  
Geschockt spang Ruky auf und versuchte Vegeta's stärkste Angriffstechnik mit ihren Händen abzuwehren. Ihr Ki würde sie sicher nicht gegen den Prinzen einsetzen. Vielleicht war Vegeta einfach nur totl außer sich und tat nur so als wolle er sie loswerden. Auf der anderen Seite war es allerdings unwahrscheinlich das er sich verstellte. In Ruky machte sich ein furchtbar drückendes Gefühl breit. Es war als ob an Stelle ihres Herzens ein großer grauer Stein gewachsen war. Das Licht des Final Flash's brannte sich in ihre Augen und es war ebenso stark wie Vegeta's Feuer in ihrer Brust. Was sollte sie nur tun? Wenn sie nicht richtig kämpfte, dann riskierte sie ihr Leben.  
"**Nein!**",rief sie und hielt tapfer gegen die Attacke.  
Vegeta's spazial Technik war allerdings viel zu mächtig, als dass sie diese noch länger von sich halten konnte.

"_Warum will er mich davon jagen? Wenn er will das ich gehe braucht er mich nur darum zu bitten! Will er das ich sterbe, dann braucht er nur darum zu bitten!_", dachte sie sich und ging durch den Druck der Attacke in die Knie.  
Vegeta grinste, die goldene Aura brannte um ihn herum. Ruky sah entmutigt und schwach aus. Den Mut sich in einen Super Saiyajin zu verwandeln hatte sie nicht. Damit ließ der Prinz den gewaltigen Strahl aus Energie wieder im Nichts verschwinden und tat ein paar Schritte auf das Mädchen zu. Dann griff Vegeta erneut an, dieses Mal mit einem Schlag, der Ruky direkt ins Gesicht traf und sie komplett auf den Boden schleuderte. Der Prinz stand noch immer stolz und hochmütig vor dem kleinen Mädchen, das schwer atmend auf dem Boden lag. Die Augen hatte sie fest verschlossen um ihren Herren nicht zu sehen. Es war schon genug diese intensive Aura zu spüren, wie immer fand sie einen Weg in ihr Herz und dieses dunkle Feuer machte ihr Angst. Es war sogar schon Todesangst, die Ruky dieses Mal empfand.  
"War das schon alles? Bist du schon nach so wenig am Ende deiner Kräfte angelangt?", fragte er.

Ruky antwortete nichts darauf sondern blieb still auf dem Boden liegen. Wenn der Prinz sie wirklich umbringen wollte, dann konnte er es jetzt tun. Sie wollte ihn nicht daran hindern, wenn es ihn nur befriedigte.  
Ruky spürte plötzlich einen harten Ruck an ihrer Schulter. Schnell hatte Vegeta ihre Schultern ergriffen und mit einer geschwinten Bewegung riss er sie herum und brach Ruky somit das rechte Schlüsselbein.  
Dem Mädchen stockte der Atem und einen schmerzverzerrten Schrei konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen.  
"Chi, du bist erledigt, Kleine!", sagte der Prinz herablassend und gab ihr noch einen Tritt in den Magen.

Alles woran Ruky nun noch denken konnte, war der unendliche Schmerz. Nicht einmal mehr Trunks kam ihr in den Kopf. Für sie war es finstere Nacht geworden und Vegeta, einer ihrer engsten Vertrauten war der Grund dafür.  
"Wenn du wirklich ein wahrer Saiyajin währest, dann würdest du auch nur den kleinsten Anstand besitzen und vernünftig mit mir kämpfen!", dröhnte die Stimme des Prinzen in ihren Ohren, "Das du dich sowieso nicht mehr bewegen kannst muss ich dir wohl eine Zensu geben."  
Eine Zensu...  
Eine kleine grüne Bohne, die ihr all ihrer verlorene Kraft zurück geben konnte. Eins war der Kleinen aber vollkommen klar: niemals würde sie dieses Gefühl mehr vergessen.   
Dieses Grauen, die Angst und der Tod, den sie direkt vor Augen hatte. Schon immer wurde ihr von den anderen Mitgliedern der Gruppe Z gesagt, wie sehr sie, sie beneideten. Ruky wurde wegen ihres Muten Vegeta gegenüber sehr bewundert. Im Grunde ihres Herzens wusste sie jedoch, das sie nur so mutig war, weil sie nichts zu befürchten gehabt hatte.

Nun?

Jetzt da ihre Krafte wieder bei ihr waren und sie in der Lage war vom Hallenbiden aufzustehen dah Ruky in die hochmütigen Augen des Saiyajin Prinzen. Wie kalte Steine einer Kirche starrten sie auf Ruky nieder.

"Ich habe nicht genug Mut, Trunks-san und Bulma-san in die Augen zu sehen und zu sagen '_Vegeta Ouji-sama bat mich um diesen Kampf, und ich wollte die Bestie in mir nicht noch einmal heraus lassen'_. Vegeta Ouji-sama, ich bin es nicht gewesen, die Onnextra getötet hat. Das war jemand anderes. Und Ihr sollt wissen, selbst wenn ich den Mut hätte Eurer Familie entgegen zu treten und ihnen dies zu erzählen so wollte ich es gar nicht. Ich will niewieder Schuld am Leiden eines anderen sein", kam es von dem kleinen Saiyajin.

"Dann weißt du, ws du zutun hast?!", forschte der Prinz.

"Ocj werde meinen Vater wieder ins Leben zurück rufen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist!", entgegnete Ruky ohne zu zögern.

"Das ist nicht alles", warnte Vegeta, "Du wirst dich fern von der Festung Ex halten! Niewieder wirst du einen Fuß auf dieses Lang setzen. Halte dich fern von Trunks und allen andern. Jemand wie du sollte sich nicht mal im Traum vorstellen auch nur in Trunks' Nähe sein zu dürfen. Sieh das mal als Privileg an. Natürlich werde ich dich nicht ohne Hilfsmittel gehen lassen. Ich hab ja schon immer Ausnahmen für dich gehen lassen. Komm mit, Tamanegi!"

Mit jedem Wort das Vegeta sagte fiel Ruky immer tiefer in eine schwarze Pfütze aus Dunkelheit und Trauer. Sie sollte gehen, ja, dehsalb hatten sie gekämpft, aber was hätte sie tun sollen?

Trunks' Familie zerstören?  
Wo sie doch selbst ganz genau wusste wie wichtig eine Mutter und ein Vater waren. Lange Zeit hatte sie Dämonen als Eltern gehabt und selbst ihr Vater schien sie aus irgendwelchen Gründen zu hassen.

Mit langsamen Schritten folgte sie dem Prinzen in die Festung. Chichi war noch immer nicht aufgetsanden. Wie sehr Ruky sich die Anwesenheit von Piccolo, Son Gokuu oder irgendjemandem im Schloss herbei sehnte konnte sie nicht in Worte fassen. Sie sollte die Gruppe Z jeden Augenblick verlassen ... aber wohin sollte sie bloß gehen? Es war dunkel und kalt während dieser Jahreszeit und ein Haus konnte sie sich wohl kaum leisten. Der Prinz stoppte an einer kleinen Kammertür, Ruky fragte sich was das wohl sollte. Was für Gemeinheiten hatte Vegeta sich wohl nun wieder ausgedacht?  
"Natürlich bekommst du erst einmal Zensu. Man kann nie wissen was geschieht und ich denke du trainierst fleißig weiter!?", sagte Vegeta in einem völlig normalen Tonfall und hielt dem Mädchen ein kleines Ledersäckchen entgegen, "Und dann wäre da selbstverständlich noch dein eigener Dragonball Radar. Bulma meinte das es bestimmt schön für dich sei nach deinem Vater zu suchen."

"Vegeta Ouji-sama? Ich ... also die Dragonballs kann ich doch erst wieder in...", begann Ruky und der Saiyajin vollentete den Satz für sie: "Nach Neujahr benutzen, ja. So lange bleiben die Kugeln noch Steine. Benötigst du sonst noch etwas?"

"Nun ... wie soll ich mir etwas zum Essen besorgen? Oder einen Platz zum schlafen?", fragte Ruky, "Früher noch vor meiner Zeit hier habe ich immer davon geträumt fort zu gehen aber un weiß ich nicht mehr wohin! Bitte Vegeta Ouji-sama ich..."

"Wie du da drau0en klar kommst ist mir gleich! Werd erachsen, du wirst dich schon irgendwie durchschlagen. Kakarotto lebt schließlich auch noch!", fuhr der Prinz das Mädchen an.

"Das heißt Ihr glaubt daran, dass ich es schaffe?", fragte Ruky, obwogl sie sich dumm vor kam bei dem Gedanken Vegeta könnte noch irgendetwas nettes von ihr denken.

Tatsächlich grinste Vegeta nur: "Sterben kannst du nachdem du deinen Auftrag ausgeführt hast. Wenn Radditz wieder lebt kannst alles tun was du willst. Sogar sterben wenn es dein Herz begehrt."

Damit ließ Vegeta die kleine Ruky allein. In der rechten Hand hielt sie den Dragonball Radar, der wie eine kleine Box aussah, ganz anders als der den sie bei der vorigen Suche verwendet hatte.  
Das Säckchen mit den Zensu hatte sie an ihren Gürtel gebunden damit er bloß nicht verloren ging. Sie kam sich vor wie irgendein Gartengerät das man nach getaner Arbeit in eine Kammer zurück stellte und schnell vergisst bis ein neues Unkraut auf den Beeten wuchs und störte.  
Sterben konnte sie, wenn sie ihren Auftrag erfüllt hatte. Der Satz den Vegeta ihr da an den Kopf geworfen hatte, hallte noch immer in Ruky's Kopf wieder. Wahrscheinlich war es ihr ganz persönliches Schicksal, und mit dieser Einstellung wandte sie sich dem Ausgang der Festung zu.   
"Meinen Vater zum Leben erwecken und danah ist meine Arbeit getan", sagte sie zu sich selbst und trat in den verschneiten, Vorgarten. Die Sonne würde die Welt bald wieder erwärmen und auch Chichi aus dem Bett holen die dann das Frühstück machen würde.  
Mit einem Ruck hob Ruky vom Boden ab und verschwand in die kalte Welt hinaus. Ohne zu wissen was oder wo ihr Ziel war. Sie musste ganz einfach so schnell wie möglich aus der Reichweite der Festung verschwinden, denn wenn ihre Freunde bemerkten das sie ohne ein Wort des Abschieds zu sagen die Festung verlassen hatte, dann würde sie Gefahr laufen von jemandem gefunden zu werden. Ruky wusste ganz genau das vor allem Trunks nicht so schnell aufgeben würde.

Sie sollte sich vor allem von Trunks fern halten, also musste sie weiter in den Norden ziehen. Das schien ihr das nahe liegenste zu sein, denn Toukyou befand sich mehr südlich als der Rest des Landes.   
Während Ruky die Festung aus den Augen verlor, stieg die goldene Wintersonne empor und blendete das junge Mädchen schrecklich. Ruk wusste nicht waurm, aber ihr ging noch einmal der erste Tag den sie mit der Gruppe Z verbracht hatte durch den Kopf. Piccolo hatte ihr Leben gerettet, das wusste sie schon damals. Er hat sie mit genommen und sich beinahe so verhalten als kannten sie sich schon Ewigkeiten. Das erste Zusammentreffen mit den anderen war ebenfalls eine der schönsten Erinnerungen die sie hatte. Bulma die sich dafür eingesetzt hatte das Ruky in das selbe Zimmer wie Trunks, Son Gohan und Son Goten verlegt wurde. Und die drei Jungen nahmen sie sofort freundlich auf, halfen ihr, erklärten ihr Dinge und wurden ihre besten Freunde.  
Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen und dieses Mal wollte sie auch gar nicht dagegen tun. In ihrer Brust steckte ein gewaltiger Kloß fest, der nun einfach losgelöst werden musste. Mit dem ganzen so plötzlich abzuschließen war nicht einfach. Zudem erwies sich die anfängliche Schönheit des Tages als trügerische Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Ein eisiger Wind kam auf und brachte Ruky dazu auf den Boden zu langen und den Weg zu ihrem ungewissen Ziel fort zu setzen.

"Verdammt! Wenn es auch noch Schnee gibt dann ... so ein Pech aber auch! Was soll ich denn bloß machen, hier ist doch weit und breit nichts! Herr Gott ich brauche einen Unterschlupf!"

Natürlich hatte sie nichts weiter mitgenommen. Die Eile hatte sie aus dem Haus getirben, ihre Angst vor Vegeta war in jenem Moment so groß gewesen dass sie nicht mehr lange darüber nachdachte was zutun war.

Also entschloss Ruky sich nun nach einer Höhle oder Ähnlichem zu suchen. Ein Platz an dem sie ein warmes Feuer schüren konnte.   
Ruky war klar darüber, dass ihre jetzige Lage nur ein Vorgeschmack auf kommende schwierige Zeiten der Prüfungen war. Nun kämen sicher die grausamsten Zeit voller Gefahren auf den jungen Saiyajin zu.

Ende Kapitel 42.2, Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 43.3: Auf eigenen Pfaden

_Nachwort Kapitel 42.2:_

_Hallo Leute gähn Neuerdings bin ich immer müde wenn ich ein Kapitel abschreibe, warum eigentlich? Okay, auf die Uhr guck es ist gerade zehn Minuten nach eins, also ist es eigentlich kein Wunder, dass ich so müde bin g._

_Also dieses Kapitel mag ich sehr, sehr gern. Ihr habt ja schon gemerkt, dass ich eine leidenschaftliche Sadistin bin also ... für euch ist das nix Neues, ich weiß   
Die Quälereien haben mir Spaß gemacht zu schreiben. Vor allem wollte ich Vegeta's Hass wirklich zum Wahnsinn steigern. Es war gut das er einen Schlußstrich ziehen wollte, denn sonst hätten sowohl er, Ruky als auch der Rest der Gruppe darunter zu leiden.  
Jetzt leidet wenigstens nur Ruky ''  
Und glaubt mir, das wird sie. Von Saga zu Saga wird es irgendwie immer einen Tick schwieriger für unsere kleine. Jetzt muss sie sich allein durchschlagen. Aber es ist nicht das letzte Mal das sie die anderen Z-Krieger gesehen hat _

_Was mir gerade auffällt, es ist schon wieder das 2. Kapitel in dem Ruky eins auf die Nase bekommt. In der Onnextra-Saga hat sie auch im 2. Kapitel eine Auseinandersetzung mit Vegeta verkraften müssen._

_Na dann Leute, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr seid auch im nächsten Kapitel wieder dabei  
Eure Majin Ruky winks_


	43. Auf eigenen Pfaden

**Kapitel 43.3**

**Auf eigenen Pfaden**

**他国人が来た**

Allein und ohne zu wissen wohin der Weg das junge Saiyajin Mädchen führen würde, verließ Ruky nach einem verlorenen Kampf gegen Vegeta, die Festung Ex. Die Richtung ihrer Reise war gen Norden, denn sie wollte so weit wie möglich von Touykou und der Festung verschwinden.

Nachdem der Tag allerdings höhnisch freundlich begann, schlug das Wetter schlagartig um. Der Himmel zog zu und der Wind begann schrecklich zu toben.

Ruky stand in einer verlassenen Gegen. Um sie herum waren nur Wiesen, entfernte Wälder und Berge zu sehen. Das graue Wetter ließ sich auf das kleine Mädchen hernieder. Es war eine erdrückende Stimmung in der nichts geschah. In einer solcen Situation war es sehr leicht den Mut zu verlieren. Ruky ging mit sachen Schritten auf einen hohen Berg zu. Sie wusste es nicht, aber sie musste noch Kilometer weit laufen um den Fuß des Berges zu erreichen.

"_Allein werde ich ganz sicher verrückt. Ich kann mit niemand anderen als mit mir selbst reden... Hoffentlich finde ich einen Platz wo ich übernachten kann._"

Natürlich war dies einfacher gesagt als getan. Der Wind war eisig und die Winterkälte ließ sie nicht in Ruhe und als ob das nicht schon genug für ein kleines Mädchen gewesen wäre, nun begann es auch noch zu schneien. Ruky sah verloren zum Himmel hinauf, dessen dicke Wolkendecke sich schnell in die selbe Richtung bewegte. Nun fielen weiße eisige Flocken vom Himmel und legten sich für kurze Zeit auf Ruky's Hand um dann zu kalter Flüssigkeit zu werden.

"_Yuki ... Yuki ga futteru. Zannen ne_", murmelte Ruky tonlos vor sich hin.

( bedeutet: Es schneit, leider. - in etwas sarkastischen ton also )  
Das war das Einzige was sie sagen konnte, die Feststellung das ihr Alleingang nach wenigen Stunden schon zu nichte gemacht wurde, stimmte sie nicht gerade froh.

"Wo soll ich denn jetzt hin?", fragte sie sich laut, aber eine Antwort konnte ihr keiner geben.

Ihr Blick wandterte zu ihren Händen: "Das Einfachste ist, einfach hier zu bleiben und auf mein bitteres Ende zu warten ... Vater! ... Ich hätte Euch gern lebendig gesehen, ganz gleich wie sehr Ihr mich hasst!"

Das Treiben des weißen Schnees war so stark, dass Ruky schon fast bis zur Hüfte im Schnee saß. Beim näheren Hinsehen wirkte der Schnee wie Watte. Ruky lächelte matt. Der Schnee sah aus wie eine schöne warme Decke, die nur dazu einlud sich darin zu verstecken.

Langsam...

ganz langsam sank das kleine Saiyajin Mädchen auf den Boden und spürte das scharfe Stechen der feinen Eiskristalle und schloss die Augen.

"Wären doch nur Trunks-san und Piccolo-san bei mir", seufzte sie noch bevor sie sich entgültig vom Wachsein verabschiedete und sich ihrer Ohnmacht übergab.

Die Sonne war ebenfalls für wenige Stunden über der Festung Ex erschienen. Sie sorgte dafür, dass die Gruppe Z schnell aus den Betten kam.

Chichi stand mit Minako wieder früh in der Küche und allmählig fanden sich alle in der Großen Halle ein. So wie es üblich war.

Trunks saß wie immer neben Piccolo. Allerdings war heute etwas anders, zu seiner Rechten war kein kleines Mädchen mit zerzausten Haaren zu sehen. Der Junge sah zu Piccolo hinüber und versuchte dessen Gesichtsausdruck zu interpretieren. Trunks war sich nicht sicher ob er mehr bohrende Blicke in die Runde sandte oder auch so überrascht war, dass Ruky noch nicht eingetroffen war.

"Vielleicht ist sie krank geworden!?", murmelte er.

"Glaubst du?", forschte Piccolo, "Es sieht Ruky-chan überhaupt nicht ähnlich einfach so vom Tisch fern zu bleiben. Am besten, ich gehe mal nach ihr sehen."

"Ich will mit", bat Trunks doch der Namekianer schüttelte den Kopf, "Lass mal, das würde zu übertrieben wirken. Außerdem wird dein Vater dann wieder unausstehlich; und zwar den ganzen Tag."  
Damit stand der Namekianer vom Tisch auf un dlenkte seine Schritte dem Ausgang zu.  
"Bist du schon fertig?", fragte Chichi besorgt.

"Ne, is' schon gut. Ich will nur mal kurz zu Ruky-chan raus gehen und nach ihr sehen", antwortete Piccolo sofort.

Vegeta mischte sich nun ein: "Wozu Pi-chan? Das Kind kann doch selbst entscheiden ob es isst oder nicht. Lass sie doch da oben versauern wenn sie will."

"Vegeta, ich weiß dass du nicht viel von der Kleinen hältst obwohl sie die Erde und uns gerettet, als auch dich gerächt hat. Weißt du, es geht über meinen Horizontdas du ihr so wenig Dankbarkeit entgegen bringst!", entgegnete Piccolo und verließ die Große Halle darauf.

Vegeta begann wieder einmal zu schmollen. Natürlich war es für die anderen unverständlich, aber er konnte den anderen die intimen Geschichten der Saiyajins nicht einfach so erzählen. Niemals würde er Radditz einer solchen Demütigung aussetzen.

"Die Göre kann mir gestohlen bleiben. Wir wären alle besser dran wenn sie iemals hier hergekommen wäre!", brummelte er vor sich hin.

Bulma warf ihm warnende Blicke zu. Auch sie konnte ihren Mann noch immer nicht verstehen. Seit er im Jenseits war, hatte er sich um einhundertundachtzig Grad gedreht. Eine böse Vorahnung ereilte sie plötzlich.

Wie ein kalter Eiszapfen durchfuhr es ihre Brust.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht!

Piccolo hatte ebenfalls kein behagliches Gefühl im Magen. Natürlich war Ruky in letzter Zeit nicht sie selbst gewesen und durch Vegeta's Abneigung sehr niedergeschlagen, doch sie hatte kein Anzeichen von schlechter Gesundheit gezeigt.

"_Hoffentlich ist die kleine Ruky-cha nicht allzu krank. Schon merkwürdig für sie einfach so weg zu bleiben_", gübelte Piccolo vor sich hin, bevor er an die Zimmertür des Mädchens anklopfte.

Das Klopfen des Namekianer's blieb allerdings unbeantwortet. Ein zweites Mal versuchte er es sie einfach durch lautes Klopfen Kontakt aufzunehmen, allerdings reagierte sie nicht.  
"Ruky-chan? Bist du wach? Wenn du wach bist, dann antworte mir, okay? Bist du vielleicht krank? Dann werde ich Bulma und Chichi Bescheit sagen. Das kriegen wir schon wieder hin", meinte Piccolo und betrat kurzerhand das Zimmer.  
Es wirkte merkwürdig. Das Fenster war offen und ließ durch die Gardienen viel Licht herein. Der Wind spielte mit den weiße Vorhängen und am Fenster sammelten sich sanft doe weichen Schneeflocken. Das Bett in dem Normalerweise die kleine Ruky seelig schlief, war verwaist und wies inzwischen längere Abwesenheit auf.

"Ruky-chan!? ...", kam es langsam von ihm, "Du bist ja gar nicht hier!" Aber ... wie so denn versammt, wo bist du? Hat Vegeta etwas damit zutun, Kleines?"

Das also war der Grund warum er sich so merkwürdig fühlte. Ruky war also verschwunden. Zu spät zum Fühstück war sie noch nie gekommen und so wie es aussah, war sie auch heute nicht zuspät. Ruky war einfach spurlos verschwunden und deshalb musste Piccolo mal ganz schnell mit Vegeta reden. So unglaublich wütend war Piccolo schon lange nicht mehr. Warum ihm so klar war das etwas nicht stimmte und dass Vegeta etwas mit der Sache zutun hatte konnte er sich selbst nicht erklären, aber eines wusste er ganz sicher: er musste sie so schnell wie möglich wieder zur Festung Ex zurück bringen. Vegeta verheimlichte ihnen etwas Wichtiges und das sollte ebenfalls ans Tageslicht gebracht werden.

Der Namekianer war eigentlich nicht der Typ unbeherrscht aus der Haut zu fahren, doch genau in diesem Moment brodelte es in ihm. Solch eine Frechheit war unglaublich und eines stand für Piccolo fest, er wollte Trunks und den anderen diese Tatsache nicht verheimlichen. Um nichts in der Welt wollte er den anderen etwas vormachen und Vegeta stattdessen zur Rede stellen.

Somit lenkte Piccolo seine Schritte in die große Halle zurpck. Nach ein oder zwei Sekunden des Zörgerns war es dann soweit. Piccolo öffnete die Tür mit einem kräftigen Ruck und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen auf sich.

Ruky hingegen war nun nicht mehr im kalten Schnee zu finden. Der Schnee hatte sie sanft aber eiskalt zugedeckt. Es sah so aus, als ob ein Stein oder sonstiger großer Gegenstand unter dem Schnee vergraben lag. Ruky's Körpertemperatur war so weit herab gesunken, dass sie die Kälte im Schlaf nicht mehr spürte. Das Schneetreiben war noch immer dicht und wehte immer mehr Schnee über die weiten Ebenen. Es glich einer glatten Wüste aus Eis die sich erbarmungslos ihre Opfer suchte. Kein Tier war draußen zu sehen und noch weniger ein legendiger Mensch.   
Gerade wegen der schlechten Wetterverhältnisse war es umso überraschender, dass ein Wanderer in eben diese Gegend kam. Er war in viele warme Mäntel gehüllt um sich vor der Kälte und dem umherwirbelden Schnee zu schützen. Sein Atem zeigte sich selbst durch die zahlreichen Hüllen in der Luft. Der Fremde musste seine Augen ein wenig abschirmen um den Schnee daran zu hindern direkt in seine Augen zu fliegen. Durch die gewaltigen Schneemassen die vom Himmel fielen kam er nur schwer. Er war bis zu den Knien im kalten Nass vergraben und versuchte vergeblich einen leichteren Weg hindurch zu finden.  
Plötzlich stolperte der Wanderer. Noch bevor er sich irgendwo abstüzen konnte, landete er mit dem Gesicht im Schnee und bemerkte den Grund warum er das Gleichgewicht verloren hatte. Es kam nicht nur vom angehäuften Schnee sondern auch von einem kleinen Mädchen, das unter dem vielen Schnee begraben lag. Die schwarzen Haare hatte er zu erst bemerkt. Dann, als er wieder auf die Beine kam beschloss er der Sache auf dem Grund zu gehen. Nach wenigen Sekunden hatte er den kleinen Körper des Mädchen hervor gegraben und war sichtlich erschrocken. Die grünen Augen des jungen Mannes leuchteten beim Anblick dieses kleinen Mädchens, einen Augenblick lang konnte er nichts tun vor endloser Überraschung.

"_Ein Mädchen? Was macht das arme Ding hier draußen bei diesem Wetter?_", fragte er sich und begann zu handeln.  
Der Wanderer nahm das steif gefrohrene Mädchen an sich, wohl wissend das er schnell einen Ort finden musste an dem er sie bringen konnte. Er sah sich Ruky genau an, ihr Gesicht war bleich und ihre Lippen schon blau angelaufen. Der Fremde hüllte den kleinen Saiyajin in einige seiner warmen Mäntel ein und wollte sich auf den Weg machen um ein Versteckt zu finden, doch es lief nicht alles nach Plan.

Ein leichtes Beben war zu spüren und der junge Mann schien genau zu wissen was auf ihn zu kam. Er wurde sehr unruhig und tastete nach seiner Okarina, wie immer saß sie an seinem Gürtel fest geschnallt und war griff bereit wenn sich die Lage zuspitzte. Doch nun musste sich der Fremde beeilen um Ruky nicht unnötig in Gefahr zu bringen, jeder Kontakt mit einem Menschen wäre unverantwortlich. Er hatte schwere unsichtbare Lasten zu tragen, er konnte schlecht wissen das Ruky ein Saiyajin war und ihm sogar helfen konnte.

Der Wanderer brachte Ruky gekonnt durch den Schnee zum Fuße einer Felsenkette, in denen es einige Möglichkeiten gab sich zu verstecken. Das der Mann die kleine Ruky mit leichtigkeit tragen konnte war ein Zeichen dafür, dass er sehr stark sein musste. Auf jedenfall stärker als ein Durchschnittsmensch. Nach wenigen Minuten hatte er endlich eine Grotte gefunden, in die er Ruky legen konnte. Der Fremde hatte keinerlei Sachen bei sich, nur die Okarina und über seiner Schulter hing ein langes Schwert in einer braunen Lederscheide. Ein Feuer konnte er also unmöglich schüren, draußen war alles von Schnee bedeckt und die Gegend hatte ohnehin nur sperrlich Vegetation. Damit überließ er Ruky drei seiner warmen Mäntel und begnügte sich damit mit nur noch zweien, das Leben dieses kleinen Geschöpfes ging ihm nahe. Zum Glück war ihre Atmung normal und es schien ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut zu gehen. Ruky hatte eben doch das Imunsystem eines Saiyajins in sich. Der Pilger konnte sich selbst kaum erklären warum, aber sie schien irgend etwas Besonderes zu sein. Solch schwarzes Haar, das im glanz von Licht dunkelblau schimmerte, hatte er noch nie zuvor gesehen. Er selbst nahm nun seine Kapuze ab, denn in dieser Höhle war es recht warm geblieben. Der Wanderer war anscheinend auch noch sehr jung. Ein Jugendlicher von höhstens sechzehn Jahren vielleicht, aber nicht mehr. Er hatte einen roten, aufgebäumten Irokesen Haarschnitt und ein dünner Goldreif lag um seinen Kopf herum. Tatsächlich war dieser Fremde ein ziemlich durchtrainierter Bursche und seine smaragdgrünen Augen ließen vermuten dass er gar kein richtiger Mensch war.

Er warf einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter. Die Bedrohung durch das Beben war nun nicht mehr zur Stelle. Anscheinend hatte sich der Auslöser in eine andere Richtung verzogen oder aber es hatte sich ganz in Luft aufgelöst wie der Wanderer hoffte. Allerdings war dafür der Schneesturm stärker und das Treiben heftiger geworden.

"Ja, das ist kein normaler Winter, Mädchen. Das ist alles _ihre_ Schuld ... sie sorgt für diese unangenehme Intensität. Hoffentlich hast du noch mehr bei dir als dieses kleine Säckchen", sagte er zu der noch immer bewusstlosen Ruky und durchsuchte ihre Taschen, das einzige das er jedoch finden konnte war der kleine weiße Dragonball Radar aus Metall, "Merkwürdig! Diese Technik hätte ich nicht auf der Erde erwartet."

Als ob der Fremde wusste was dieses Gerät darstellen sollte, betätigte er einen kleinen versteckten Knopf an der Seite des Apparats. Der Dragonball Radar gab einige Piepslaute von sich und plötzlich fuhren Arme und Beine aus dem kleinen Gerät. Der Wanderer sah den kleinen Robotter erstaunt an. Die kleine Maschine wandte die kleine Kamera, die ihm als Auge diente dem Unbekannten zu und brabbelte sogleich los:

"Hallo, mein Name ist DD4649T22006RS, ich bin ein Dragonball Radar der dazu konstruiert wurde alle sieben Dragonballs zu finden. Wer bist du? Deine Daten sind nicht auf meiner Festplatte gespeichert, _giruru_!"

"Tja, guten Tag DD4649T22006RS. Ich bin nur ein einfacher Pilger der zufällig auf deine Besitzerin gestoßen ist. Pass gut auf das Mädchen auf! Wer so ganz allein bei solch einem Wetter draußen ist kann entweder keinen Sinn für das Leben haben oder ... oder er hat gar kein Leben mehr in sich. Leb wohl, ich verspreche euch, dass ich den Schaden den ich bereits verbrochen habe wieder beseitige", entgegnete der Rothaarige und flog in den Wintersturm hinaus.

Der kleine Dragonball Radar sah auf die frierende Ruky hinab, die noch immer bewusstlos, aber in Mäntel gehüllt, auf dem Boden lag.

"_Girururu_ ... wach auf, _giru_!", rief das kleine Gerät und rüttelte an Ruky's Körper um sie aufzuwecken.

_"Nein, bitte nicht! Wecke mich noch nicht auf! Ich möchte noch eine Weile hier bleiben. Hier wo mit nichts geschehen kann. Hier ist es wärmer als sonst irgendein anderer Ort auf der Welt. Hier geschieht mir ganz sicher nichts!"_

_"Es stimmt du bist hier am sichersten. Du fühlst dich am wohlsten an diesem Ort, aber du musst wissen, dass dies nicht das wahre Leben ist", antwortete eine sanfte Stimme._

_"Wer bist du?", fragte Ruky._

_Sie hatte das Gefühl sich herum zu drehen und nach dem Körper einer Stimme zu suchen, aber sie konnte sich selbst nicht sehen. Alles was Ruky erkennen konnte war Helligkeit._

_"Das ist so schwer zu erklären. Ich will nur nicht, dass du dich hier verlierst und vergisst das es noch etwas anderes gibt das du beschützen willst un-..."_

_"Hör auf das ist doch sicher wieder so eine Vision?! Ich will nicht wieder die Gefahr sehen und nichts dagegen tun können. Ich will weiter machen wo ich aufgehört habe. Soll die Gefahr doch kommen, aber ich möchte dieses Mal nichts darüber wissen! Wenn du Gefahr bist dann...", fuhr Ruky die Stimme an._

_"Ich habe dir keine Gefahr zu melden, die Teit für den Frieden ist gekommen und ich bin die zweite Hälfte des Schicksals. Alles was ich wollte ist dich aufzuwecken. Es ist kalt und du schläfst. Sag, wie lange wirst du dich der Gruppe Z wohl noch fern halten?"_

_"Ich habe die Gruppe Z hinter mir gelassen. Ich suche nach einem neuen Leben. Wieder nach einem Leben das ich in Zukunft nicht mehr zu ändern brauche. Vielleicht werde ich die anderen noch einmal wieder sehen, wenn mein Vater wieder lebt. Aber weil mein Vater mich nicht leiden kann, werde ichihm den Rücken kehren."_

_"Aber du bist bereit weier zu leben? Du hälst den Schmerz durch?"_

_"Natürlich! Ich will wissen wo mein Platz ist. Wie soll ich jemals in Ruhe leben wenn ich nicht weiß wo ich hingehöre?!"_

_"Dann wach auf und suche einen Ort an dem du zu frieden Leben kannst."_

Langsam verschwand die Würme aus Ruky's Körper und sie spürte Schmerz in Fingern und Beinen. Ihre Augen mussten sich erst wieder an das Licht gewöhnen und die Kälte sorgte dafür dass Ruky plötzlich unheimlich wach war.  
"_Giruru_! Ruky ist aufgewacht", brabbelte der Dragonball Radar.

"Ja... ja ich bin wach!", murmelte sie und registrierte erst jetzt den kleinen Robotter, "Nanu was bist denn du für ein kleiner Kerl?"

"Mein Name ist DD4649T2200RS, _giru_! _Giruru _meine Aufgabe ist es die sieben Dragonballs zu finden. _Giruru_!", antwortete der keline Radar.

"Du bist komisch. Ein Dragonball Radar, hm? Dann hat Bulma-san dich bestimmt für mich gebaut. Sie wusste bestimmt das ich allein los gehen würde um die Dragonballs zu suchen. Aber schluss damit, ich heiße Tachikawa Ruky. ... Ach ähm ... wie war dein Name noch gleich?", fragte Ruky etwas verloren.

"DD4649T2200RS, _giru_!", antwortete der Dragonball Radar.

"Du lieber Himmel und so einen Namen hat Bulma-san dir gegeben? Du plappert doch die ganze Zeit dieses sinnlose "giru" vor dich hin. Ich denke ich werde dich einfach so nennen. Und jetzt suchen wir eine Stadt, mir ist kalt und ich habe Hunger!", sagte Ruky und ging zum Höhlenausgang, allerdings blieb sie stehen und stuzte.

"Wie bin ich eigentlich hier her gekommen?", fragte sie mit traurigem Blick auf die weißen, unfreundlichen Schneemassen, die Szenerie draußen kam ihr eher schwermütig vor, kalt und fremd, und woher stammten diese Mäntel die sie plötzlich umgeben hatten? Sie hatte aber keine Zeit an so was zu denken. Sie musste so schnell wie möglich eine Stadt finden.

"Ich schätze du hast mich hierher gebacht, oder Giru? Wer sollte es sonst gewesen sein, ich danke dir!", meinte Ruky mit einem Lächeln, die Mäntel erklärte sie sich damit, dass sie wohl schon dort gewesen sein mussten.

"Giru hat Ruky in der Höhle gefunden. Niemand anders registriert!", entgegnete der kleine Robotter.

Ruky ging noch immer ihr Traum durch den Kopf. Was es wohl mit der zweiten Hälfte des Schicksals auf sich hatte? Aber wenn sie ganz ehrlich war interessierte sie es auf der anderen Seite gar nicht. Es war sicher eine Vision gewesen und damit wollte sie Schluss machen. Ruky war fest entschlossen die Höhle zu verlassen und jetzt da sie Giru bei sich hatte fühlte sie sich wieder frei und stark genug diese trostlose Gegend zu verlassen.

"Hey, Giru! Glaubst du, jetzt wo der Schnee nachgelassen hat, können wir eine Stadt in der Nähe finden?", fragte Ruky.

Es war tatsächlich so, dass das Schneechaos langsam ein Ende zu nehmen schien. Es sah so aus als ob es nicht mehr lange dauerte, bis das Schneetreiben sich endgültig legte.

"Sehr kalter Schnee draußen! Müssen aufpassen dass nicht im Schnee sterben!", meinte Giru.

"Keine Sorge!", entgegnete das Mädchen und hüllte sich in die drei Mäntel ein, "Wir werden da draußen nicht sterben. Jetzt bin ich mir sicher, dass ich es ganz alleine schaffen kann!"

Damit war Ruky die erste die aus dem Höhlenausgang verschwand. Giru, ihr neuer kleiner Freund hüpfte ihr hinterher. Ihr Plan bestand darin weiter in Richtung Norden zu gehen und dort in eine kleinere Stadt oder ein Dorf zu ziehen. Warum sie sich auf einmal so sicher fühlte konnte sie sich nicht erklären, vielleicht weil dieser kleine Robotter oder wer immer es auch gewesen sein mochte, geholfen hatte.  
Giru folgte der kleinen Ruky hastig den Berg hinunter, in dem ihr Versteck gewesen war und beide machten sich nun auf dem Weg in ihre neue Heimat. Jetzt wo es gänzlich aufgehört hatte zu schneien und zu stürmen sah die Welt wieder fröhlich aus. Die Sonne schien sogar nach einer Weile wieder hell und brannte Ruky in den Augen. Sie erschrak als sie in den tiefen Schnee trat der ihr bis zu den Schienbeinen ging.

"Ist das aber kalt. Komm Giru, dann wird's uns wärmer!", meinte Ruky und damit bahnten die beiden sich eisern einen Weg durch den kalten Schnee.

"Wie bitte? Ruky-chan ist weg?!", fragten die Krieger wie aus einem Munde.

"Ja. Sie ist nicht in ihrem Zimmer gewesen. Und jetzt wo ich versucht habe ihre Aura im Schloss aufzuspüren muss ich feststellen dass sie sich nicht mehr hier aufhält. Sie befindet sich ganz sicher nicht mehr auf Ex. Genau so sieht's aus", antwortete Piccolo, der mit einem Knall wieder in die Große Halle gekommen war.   
Trunks' Blick fiel sofort auf seinen Vater.  
"Aber wo kann sie denn nur sein?", fragte Bulma ratlos.

"Das ist nicht die Frage die wir uns stellen sollten", meinte Piccolo und warf Vegeta einen stechenden Seitenblick zu, "Die Frage ist wohl eher warum hat sie uns so sang und klanlos verlassen?"

Chichi war ziemlich aufgewühlt genau wie die anderen auch, aber aus ihrem Munde kam als erstes etwas: "Aber warum denn nur? Wie kommt sie denn auf die Idee einfach weg zu laufen? Draußen ist es kalt und etwas anständiges zum Essen hat sie auch nicht mitgenommen. Was wohl der Grund war?"

"Ist doch klar!", sagte Trunks und sah noch immer zu seinem Vater, "Wenn Vater sie die ganze Zeit auf diese Weise trainiert."

"Trunks-kun", mahnte Chichi und warf Bulma kritische Blicke zu weil sie ihren Sohn nicht zurecht wies. Bulma wusste allerdings das es zu unrecht gewesen wäre Trunks zu ermahnen. Vegeta allerdings begann wieder einmal innerlich zu brodeln.

"Chi, das Mädchen hat nachgelassen. Da muss man sie eben härter dran nehmen, früher hattest du nichts gegen meine Methoden, Trunks", stellte Vegeta fest.

Trunks knurrte leise und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten: "Ich hab' immer noch nichts dagegen! Aber Vater, dieses Mal bist du zu weit gegangen! Gib's doch zu, du hast sie verjagt weil ich Ruky-chan liebe!"

Die Anwesenden der Festung waren still geworden. Trunks wandte sich zum ersten Mal zornig gegen seinen Vater. Sonst hatte er immer wieder eine gute Entschuldigung für das Handeln seines Vaters gefunden.

"Vegeta ... du hast nicht wirklich...oder?", wollte Bulma vorsichtig wissen.

Trunks ließ seinen Vater nicht aus den Augen, dabei hoffte er so sehr das Vegeta anfing zu lachen und ihm den Mund verbot. Das alles nur ein Missverständnis war und Ruky irgendwohin unterwegs sein oder schon trainierte. Doch der Prinz reagierte nicht wie der Junge es sich erhofft hatte. Er grinste eines seiner typischen saiyanischen Grinsen und antwortete sowohl seiner Frau als auch Trunks:  
"Hört am besten alle mal ganz genau zu damit ihr hört was für ehlender, gemeiner Schuft der Prinz der Saiyajins ist! Ja, ich habe sie weggeschickt. Aber wir hatten eine faire Abmachung. Tamanegi und ich haben gegen einander gekämpft und der Verlierer hat eben den Platz räumen müssen."

"Du hast gegen Ruky-chan gekämpft, Vegeta?", mischte sich Son Gokuu mit gelangweilter Miene ein, "Tut mir leid das ich dir das so hart sagen muss, Vegeta, aber ... die Kleine ist mächtiger als wir alle zusammen!"

"Ach du Idiot!", brummte C18.

Son Gokuu blickte die Androidin naiv an: "Was denn? Ist doch wahr, dankt mal an Onnextra und..."

"Sie liebt Trunks von ganzem Herzen und vergöttert Vegeta gerade zu. Bei so einem Wetteinasatz hätte sie nicht mitgemacht. Wie auch immer, Ruky-chan ist fort und erst einmal gibt es nichts, das wir tun können", sagte Piccolo verärgert.

Die Stimmung war plötzlich auf den Nullpunkt gesunken. In den meißten Gesichtern spiegelte sich absolute Ratlosigkeit wieder. Warum Vegeta die kleine Ruky aus dem Schloss gejagt hatte war völlig unmöglich.

"Beruhigt euch Leute. Es wird wie bei der kleinen Menschen-Triene, dem Glatzkopf, der Minniausgabe des Namekianers und dem Blechbürschchen sein, in nur ein paar Wochen wird alles so normal sein, als ob Tamanegi niemals bei uns gewesen wäre", meinte Vegeta mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen.

Bulma konnte ihren Mann nur verständnislos ansehen. Piccolo schüttelte ebenso entgeistert den Kopf während Son Goten vergeblich versuchte Trunks daran zu hindern in die Luft zu gehen.

"**Was sagst du da?! Ruky-chan hat dir einen Teil ihrer Macht geschenkt damit du Mutter und Bra-chan rächen kannst! Sie musste vieles über sich ergehen lassen und Onnextra hatte sie dazu gezwungen Kuririn-san zu töten und... und sie hat dich gerächt und ... die Erde gerettet, Tousan!**", fuhr Trunks seinen Vater an Tränen standen in seinen Augen, "Ich liebe Ruky-chan und ich schwöre bei Gott ich finde sie wieder und werde sie zurück bringen! Ich hole Ruky-chan wieder nach Hause."  
(Tousan Herr Vater)

"Natürlich Trunks. Ich verstehe das die heilige Ruky-sama dir den Kopf verdreht hat, also warte noch ein paar Monate. Noch ist Tamanegi nicht dumm genug ihre Kampfkraft unnötig in die Höhe zu triben. Warte noch eine Weile!", befahl der Prinz sarkastisch.

"**_Vegeta_**!", brach es aus Bulma hervor die auch nicht glauben konnte was sie da hörte.  
Trunks stand ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen vom Tisch aus und verließ den Essenssaal.

"Trunks-kun warte!", rief ihm Son Goten nach und lief seinem Freund nach.

"Genauso wie ich, ist sie ein Wesen, das man nicht lieben darf", wollte der Prinz noch hinzufügen, aber die Stimmung war zu verwirrt als das auch nur einer von ihnen richtig zuhören würde.

Also stand auch Vegeta vom Tisch auf und verließ die Festung um in den Hallen zu trainieren.

Ruky und Giru liefen bereits mehrere Stunden durch den tiefen Schnee. Zweifellos mit ein wenig Erfolg. Nach etwa fünf Kilometern war eine Stadt namens Shin-Mangetsu ausgeschildert.  
(Shin neu, Mangetsu Vollmond; also Neuer Vollmond)  
Auf dem Weg dorthin waren hier und dort kleine Rastplätze zu finden. All dies hob Ruky's Stimmung ganz gewaltig. Sie wusste nun das wirklich alles wieder in Ordnung kam. Egal wie hart sie arbeiten musste um eine Bleibe zu bekommen, sie wollte es schaffen.

So geschah es, dass Tachikawa Ruky und Giru in die Kleinstadt Shin Mangetsu kamen, die voller Blöcke und ryokanähnlichen Häusern besiedelt war. Im Moment schien die nähere Umgebung allerdings nicht vor Ort zu sein. Die Geschäfte hatten gschlossen und kein Mensch war auf der Straße zu sehen.

"_Giru_, niemand da, _giruru_!", sagte der Kleine.

"Tja, da hast du wohl Recht, aber ... warum? Hast du eine Idee? Ich meine das hier wird doch wohl keine Geisterstadt sein?", fragte Ruky und war sich nicht sicher ob sie letzteres besser hätte unausgesprochen lassen sollen, denn Giru fuhr ziemlich heftig zusammen und sie selbst fühlte sich auch nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken.

Die Erleichterung kam mit einem Plakat, das an der Wand einer Tankstelle befästigt war. In knallbunten Farben stand ein Wettbewerb angekündigt. Wer es nur eine Minute lang im Ring mit einem Herrn namens Kusarishosaku aushält, gewinnt fünf Millionen Yen.

(Der Name setzt sich auf Kusari Kette(n) und shosaku beißen zusammen, im übertragenen Sinne also Kettenbeißer)  
"Die Summe könnte uns zwei schon ganz gewaltig aus dem Schneider hau'n!", meinte Ruky, "Komm Giru, da gehen wir hin!"

Der kleine Robotter folgte Ruky sofort. Die Suche nach diesem offenbar weltverändernden Ereignisverlief ebenfalls recht erfolgreich. Es dauerte nicht lange bis die beiden Reisenden endlich ans Ziel kamen und ein lautes Zelt erreichten, in dem die Menschen nur so jubelten und pfiffen, um die beiden Kämpfer im Ring anzufeuern. Ruky sah dem nicht lange währenden Kampf an, der Champion Kusaishosaku war ein mit Sicherheit zwei Meter großer Klotz mit unnatürlich großen Muskeln. Im Dunkeln wollte Ruky ihm lieber nicht begegnen, soviel stand fest.

"Egal wie angsteinflößend ein Mensch auch ist, gegen Onnextra wäre er niemals angekommen. Und auch für mich ist er kein Gegner", meinte sie zu ihrem kleinen mechanischn Begleiter und wartete darauf das einer der Kleinstadtbewohner aus dem Ring entlassen wurde. Ruky musste grinsen, der Mann, der sich an dem Preisgeld versuchte war ziemlich schlaff. Die Zuschauermenge schwieg still nachdem die Trage aus dem Zelt verschwand und der Moderator erneut das Wort ergriff:

"Das war bereits unser fünfzehnter Teilnehmer. Wagt es noch ein sechzehnter Teilnehmer oder sollen wir in die nächste Stadt ziehen und das Preisgeld auf zehn Millionen Yen erhöhen?"

"Was bezwecken sie eigentlich mit dieser müden Show?", warf Ruky vom Publikum aus ein und zog damit die Blicke der umherstehenden Menschen auf sich.  
"Was wir damit bezwecken wollen?", wiederholte der Moderator verwirrt.

Ruky nickte, sprang mit einer schnellen Bewegung nach vorn und landete mit einem Salto im Ring: "Genau. Wenn fünfzehn Männer ins Krankenhaus geschickt werden, dann muss es außer Vergnügen noch etwas geben."

"Na hör mal, Kleine, liegt dass nicht auf der Hand? Wir suchen den stärksten Mann der Welt. Und Kusarishosaku-sama hat es schon durch halb Europa geschafft. Und nun wandern wir von Stadt zu Stadt durch ganz Japan, danach werden wir Süd-Korea besuchen und weiter nach Neu Seeland reisen. Du wirst sehen, Mädchen, niemand wird Kusarishosaku-sama schlagen", entgegnete der Moderator.

Ruky sah mit prüfenden Blick ins Publikum und meinte kurzer Hand: "Richtig. Niemand von diesen anwesenden Menschen kann Ihren Muskelprotz besiegen. Aber ich kenne sehr wohl eine menge Leute die dazu im Stande wären. Und einen kenne ich sogar besser als kein anderer ... er befindet sich hier in diesem Raum!"

"Wie bitte Mädchen?", sagte der Fremde, "Weißt du, was du da sprichst? Wer soll dieser Mann sein?"

"Kein Mann! Nein, _ich_ kann diesen Kusari besiegen!", erklärte Ruky.

"Langsam glaube ich dass du uns auf den Arm nehmen willst, Kleine. Du bist doch kaum älter als zwölf Jahre!", meinte der Moderator.

"Ich bin noch neun Jahre alt. Aber werde schon sehr bald zehn. Macht meine Kraft und meine Geschwindigkeit besser nicht von meiner Körpergröße oder meinem Alter aus", erklärte sie und ihre Augen bekamen eine rote Farbe und das Haar wurde auf einmal schlohweiß, die Zuschauer staunten, ihnen schien es als ob sie um Ruky herum eine starke Flamme auflodern sehen konnten, "**_In diesem Stadium ist meine Kraft noch etwas unkontrolliert. Ich bedaure, aber ich weiß nicht wie ich mich zurückverwandeln soll. Trunks Ouji ist ja leider nicht hier. Wenn Kusari-chan es dennoch versuchen möchte und genug Mumm in den Knochen hat, kann er es gern versuchen mich zu besiegen!_**"

"Aber", sagte der Moderator, jedoch mischte sich der muskulöse Kämpfer in das Gespräch ein: "Wahahaahaaa! Gut meine Kleine, versuchen wir es doch! Aber glaub bloß nicht, dass ich mich zurück halte!2

"**_Das brauchst du auch gar nicht_**", sagte Ruky und ließ ihre Kraft kurz auflodern.

Im Publikum stand ein Mädchen, zusammen mit einem kleinen schwarzhaarigen Jungen, in einer der hinteren Ecken. Das violette Haar des Mädchen wehte im leichten Zug der Energie, doch sie stand skeptisch mit verschränkten Armen da und meinte: "Die ist doch verrückt! Die ganze Stadt ist voller starker Männer und die haben gegen diesen Wandschrank verloren. Ich bin für mein Alter auch ganz schön kräftig, aber mal ganz ehrlich, wie gut stehen die Chancen für diese Göre überhaupt?"

"Sie gewinnt, 100ig!", antwortete der Junge und behielt Ruky im Auge.

"Was sagst du? Upa-chan, die Sache ist doch glasklar. Du hörst dich genauso wahnsinnig an, wie die Kleine. Wäre ja auch nicht das erste Mal", meinte das Mädchen.

"Das ist doch kein normales Mädchen. Die kleine ist ein Saiyajin!", entgegnete Upa.

"**Wie bitte!!**", fragte das Mädchen, "Wenn das wieder einer deiner typischen Witze ist, dann kann ich nicht darüber lachen. Das Mädchen ein Saiyajin ... Sowas gibt es nicht!"

"Saiyajins sind echt! Es gibt sie so wahr es die Energie zwischen Himmel und Erde gibt! Wie ich dir schon des Öfteren gesagt habe, vor ungefähr sechs Jahren brach eine mutige Gruppe von Kriegern auf um die Erde zu retten. Diese Gruppe bestand grötenteils aus Saiyajins, dessen Nachkommen und übernatürlich starken Erdlingen. Aber auch Namekianer waren dabei. Als mein Vater mit erklärt hat, wie man so eine Zeitreise machen kann, habe ich das selbe getan um irgendwann das Wunder des Super Saiyajins selbst sehen zu können. Aber siehe da, es ist nicht Son Gokuu-san der meinen Weg kreuzt!", sagte der Junge mir dem indianischen Aussehen.

Das Mädchen sah Upa prüfend an: "Und wie kommst du darauf dass _die da_ ein Saiyajin und obendrein noch ein Super Saiyajin sein könnte?"

"Siehst du denn nicht ihren Schwanz? Und das sie ihre Haarfarbe geändert hat!? Alles Beweise die dafür sprechen, dass dieses Mädchen ein Saiyajin ist und die du wie ein gewöhnlicher Mensch übersiehst! Obwohl, du bist ja eigentlich auch nur ein armer Mensch", entgegnete Upa.

"Du beleidigst mich!", mozte das Mädchen.

"Ich entschuldige mich, wenn ich mich irren sollte", antwortete der Junge und sah zu wie Ruky den Kampf mit dem Muskelmann begann.

"**_Nicht schlecht_**", bemerkte Ruky nachdem sie dem Angriff des Titelverteidigers auswisch, "**_Ganz genau wie ich nach ein paar Wochen Training. Nur das ich damals einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod gefochten habe! Aber genug von mir, ich frage mich wie lange ein Mensch dieses Niveau halten kann!_**"

"Was schwazt du Mädchen? Kämpfe!", befahl Kusarishosaku und schlug von Neuem ins Leere.

"**_JA! Genau das habe ich vor!_**", rief das Mädchen und war den Mann mit einem Fußtritt in's Gesicht aus dem Ring.

Die Menge starrte das Mädchen an. Der Moderator stand mit offem Mund im Ring und rang nach Luft um Ruky seinen Glückwunsch auszusprechen. Der Bezwungene war selbst außer sich. Er war nicht wütend, eher überrascht und wischte sich das Blut von seiner blutenden Lippe.

"Nun ... meine Damen und Herren ... diese junge Dame eh...", sagte der Mann und hielt ihren Arm empor, "Bitte sag doch mal wie du heißt und was du mit dem Preisgeld anfangen willst."

"Gern. Mein Name ist Tachikawa Ruky, meine Heimat war bis vor Kurzem noch Shinjuku in Toukyou. Ich stellte nur fest, dass ich dort nicht bleiben konnte. Das Geld brauche ich zum leben, nun da ich eine Stadt gefunden habe, in der der ich leben kann", antwortete Ruky.

"Willst du hier in diese Stadt ziehen, Ruky-san?", fragte das Mädchen, das zusammen mit Upa in den hintersten Reihen stand.

Ruky nickte: "So ist es."

"Mein Name ist Himawari Rabendaa. Du bist allein unterwegs, nicht wahr?", wollte sie sich versichern.

(Himawari Sonnenblume, Rabendaa Lavendel)

"Das ist richtig", antwortete Ruky, "Ich suche nach einer günstigen Bleibe und einen Platz in der Schule. Ich wäre froh wenn Sie mir etwas empfehlen könnte, Himawari-san."

"Mit Vergnügen! In unserem Haus ist noch genug Platz um dich aufzunehmen. Und wenn ich das sagen darf, ein Super Saiyajin in unserer Stadt sieh man nicht alle Tage. Wenn du also gleich mit zu meiner Mutter kommst", schlug Rabendaa vor.

Ruky war sehr überrascht, wie konnte ein einfaches Mädchen das sie noch nie gesehen hatte von Saiyajins wissen?  
Diese Frage musste sie sofort beantwortet haben, doch erst mal musste sie Rabendaa folgen. Eine solche Möglichkeit bot sich ihr sicher kein zweites Mal zumal die anderen Zuschauer mehr als nur überrascht waren. Dieses vitale Mädchen schien sehr nett zu sein. Wie es aussah war der Junge Upa ebenfalls vor ein paar Jahren bei der Familie Himawari aufgenommen worden. Die junge Frau Himawari hatte sogar darauf bestanden der offizielle Vormund des indianischen Jungen zu werden und adoptierte ihn. Rabendaa und ihre Familie wohnten in einem sehr großen Haus mit vielen großen Zimmern, das über drei Etagen ging und auf einem großen Grundstück platziert war.

All das sagte Ruky, dass sie zumindest versuchen konnte eine Zeit lang in der kleinen Sadt zu leben. Und wer weiß, dachte sie sich, vielleicht würde sie auch einen Großteil ihres Lebens hier verbringen. Aber so weit wollte sie nicht denken, denn es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bi sdie Dragonballs wieder aktiviert waren.

Ende Kapitel 43.3, Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 44.4: Ein gewöhnliches Leben

_Nachwort Kapitel 43.3:_

_Hallo Leute, wow, das war ein recht langes Kapitel. Mir gefällt Giru so sehr, dass ich ihn unbedingt mit in die Geschichte einbeziehen musste "Pan kiken, kiken!" _

_Wie dem auch sei, die Szenen in der Festung Ex haben mir Spaß gemacht zu schreiben, hach ja Vegeta, du bist schon manchmal eine Sau, aber Ruky kann halt nicht von jedem gemocht werden. _

_Ich glaube jetzt habt ihr so viele Hinweise auf den Fremden der Ruky geholfen hat bekommen, dass es sich nicht mehr lohnt es verheimlichen zu wollen, stimmt's? Na ja, ich mag ihn halt und deshalb ist er auch in die Geschichte mit einbezogen worden außerdem ist das wichtig für ... kommt später _

_Die Stadt Shin-Mangetsu habe ich nach dem Vorbild der Kleinstadt beschrieben, in der meine Oma lebt und die ich oft sehr gern noch besuche Die Tankstelle gibt es aber seit bestimmt 7 oder 8 Jahren nicht mehr .. ... Ja so klein ist die Stadt und einen richtigen Bücherladen gibt es auch nicht mehr ;; _

_Na ja, ich hoffe es hat euch Spaß gemacht und ihr schaut auch beim nächsten Kapitel wieder rein :D_

_Eure Majin Ruky _


End file.
